Celestial Mage and Avatar
by KingKey980
Summary: While on a job, Lucy was fighting a mysterious figure, but then she falls off a cliff, but was saved by a bright light and it sent Lucy to a different world. There she meets Avatar Aang and his friends and she agrees to help him stop the war with the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord. Will she help Aang succeed this task and what about Team Natsu? Rated T for violence.
1. Destined Meeting

**Hello, everyone! I am KingKey980 once again and I'm gonna start a new story! This is gonna be yet another crossover story and this time it's Avatar:The Last Airbender and Fairy Tail! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Avatar:The Last Airbender and Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 1: Destined meeting**

* * *

Today is a peaceful day in the Fairy Tail Guild with people relaxing, talking to each other, and having a few drinks and even Team Natsu was having a good time especially Lucy who is sitting in her favorite spot drinking her strawberry shake while Erza is eating her cake while Natsu and Gray are butting heads as usual while Happy is eating his fish. Everything should be just peachy for everyone and Lucy is enjoying herself by herself right now.

"I have a feeling that today is probably just like no other day." Lucy said to herself. "Then again, I should probably..." Lucy was then cut off by Natsu being knocked back to where she is and he falls on top of Lucy sending both of them to the ground. "I should probably watch out for Natsu every time he and Gray fight like morons..." Lucy said with annoyance in her voice.

"Flamebrain started the fight. I just ended it." Gray said as he believed he won the fight and Juvia is watching him with hearts on her eyes.

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana said.

"OOOPS!" Gray said as he notices that he's in his boxers again.

"You think you've won, Ice Princess?!" Natsu demanded as he gets off of Lucy.

"I didn't think, I knew I'd win." Gray said.

"It's not over 'til it's actually over!" Natsu said as flames appear on his fists.

"Good. I look forward to round two anyway." Gray said as he covers his fists with ice.

Lucy gets up off the floor and sits back down to her spot.

"You okay, Lucy?" Mira asked who is cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"I'm fine. Getting tired of Natsu and Gray being idiots." Lucy said and Mira nods.

"Are you gonna pick a job today? Do you know when your next rent is due?" Mira asked.

"It's gonna be due soon and I'm actually planning on picking a job." Lucy answered as she gets up and walks over to the job request board.

Lucy is looking at some job posters and some say catching bandits, finding a lost magic book, protecting a house of items and some of them didn't appeal to her but then she sees a job poster and reads it.

**Mysterious figures causing panic in the nearby forest. **

**Help find and put a stop to them.**

**Reward: 300,000 J**

"Hmm, this is interesting." Lucy said.

"Yo, Luce, whatcha doin'?" Natsu asked rubbing his head possibly after being hit by Erza.

"Just looking at job requests. This job looks interesting." Lucy said showing Natsu the job poster and he reads it.

"Okay, let's take that job." Natsu said.

"You guys found a job?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Lucy answered and she shows him and Erza the job poster.

"All right then. We'll do the job." Erza said as she walks to Makarov. "Master Makarov, we found a job we wish to do." Erza said as she shows Makarov the job poster.

"Okay then. Good luck and come back safely." Makarov said and they nod and they leave the guild.

Team Natsu head for the train station, get on board the train, and later arrive at a town where they were suppose to be at and they meet the mayor of the town.

"Thank goodness you people have arrived. There are mysterious cloaked figures that are roaming about in the forest nearby and it's causing panic for everyone." The mayor explained.

"We'll see to what is going there." Erza said.

"Thank you. Please find them and stop them or drive them away." The mayor said.

"You got it!" Natsu said.

Team Natsu go to the forest and start searching for any mysterious figures the mayor told them about and Natsu uses his sense of smell to find anything.

"Found anything yet?" Gray asked.

"I'm smelling something and it's probably those cloaked figure guys the mayor was talking about." Natsu said.

"Let's keep searching." Erza said.

They keep exploring around the forest and Natsu is still using his smell while the others are keeping a lookout and Lucy is starting to feel uneasy.

"Lucy, you look desperate. Is something wrong?" Happy asked.

"I can't help but feel we're being watched." Lucy said.

"Then those cloaked figure people shouldn't be too far from us." Gray said.

"My, my. You're right about that." A voice said and it's a manic male voice.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"Is it one of those figure guys?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone get ready for anything." Erza said preparing her sword.

"Oh, you wanna fight me? Good. I was getting bored walking around here anyway." The manic male voice said.

"Show yourself!" Natsu demanded.

"If you say so." The manic male voice said as what looks like a beam of energy comes at Team Natsu but they dodge the attack.

"Nice try! Come out and fight for real!" Gray demanded.

"You guys are such brats, you know that?" The manic male voice asked and someone comes out of the trees and it's a male with crimson eyes, semi-long dark green hair, dark blue snake like tattoos on both sides of his cheeks, and wearing a dark grey cloak with dark red demon shapes with crooked wings all over the cloak and is carrying a dark green and black guitar. "So, you guys are from Fairy Tail? I can see your marks." The manic male said as he smiles a twisted smile.

"Are you one of the mysterious cloaked figures causing trouble around here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we have a smart one, do we? You are correct, Blondie. Name's Zack. So, what're you guys gonna do now that you found me?" Zack asked.

"We're gonna stop you from causing anymore trouble." Gray answered.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it." Zack said.

Natsu charges at Zack with a fire fist but Zack plays his guitar and unleashes a sound wave at Natsu knocking him back.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked.

"This is Sound Magic. Did you like it? I've always loved doin' music." Zack said.

"We're not gonna dance to what tune you're playing." Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice at Zack but Zack plays his guitar again and unleashes multiple sound rings shattering the ice. "You're just toying with us, are you?" Gray asked.

"Maybe..." Zack said smirking.

"Enough!" Erza said as she attacks Zack with her sword but Zack plays his guitar again unleashing sound swords from the ground but Erza dodges and gets Zack but Zack quickly blocks with his guitar.

"Oh, you're good as you are hot, but I didn't come for you." Zack said as he kicks Erza away.

"Just what are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the world's worst nightmare and yours too, Lucy Heartfilia." Zack said shocking Lucy.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked.

"I ain't tellin'." Zack said.

"Zack!" A calm male voice said and it's another male with cyan eyes, spiky gold hair, a red X on the right side of his cheek, and is wearing the same dark grey cloak with dark red demon shapes with crooked wings all over the cloak.

"What's up, Tor?" Zack asked.

"It's time we return to meet with the others." The calm male named Tor said.

"But about the Heartfilia girl? She's right here." Zack said.

"Bring her with us. The Master wants her." Tor said.

"Now you're talkin'." Zack said as he plays his guitar and summons a sound barrier around Lucy and the two leave while taking Lucy.

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu shouted.

"We can't let them get away with taking Lucy!" Gray said.

"Let's go after them." Erza said.

Team Natsu start following Tor and Zack and while this is happening Zack turns to see them following.

"I knew they'd follow." Zack said.

"Doesn't matter. Make them lose our trail." Tor said.

Zack plays his guitar and summons sound fists to punch the trees knocking them down but Natsu burns the trees and they keep pursuing the two but Zack plays his guitar again and unleashes two sound waves but they dodge and Gray shoots an ice shot at the two but Zack deflects it with his guitar and unleashes more sound waves but Erza runs at Zack and tries to attack but Zack plays his guitar again and unleashes a huge explosion sending both Lucy and Zack flying to a different are in the forest and Lucy is free from the sound barrier and tries to get away.

"Oh, no you don't ." Zack said as he blocks the way.

"Get out of my way! I need to see if my friends are okay!" Lucy said.

"No can do. You're comin' with us, conscious or not." Zack said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said as she grabs one of her keys. "Open the gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy called and Loke appears.

"How may I be of assistance, babe?" Loke asked.

"Take out that creep." Lucy said.

"With pleasure." Loke said as he attacks Zack but Zack dodges and plays his guitar and unleashes sound rings at Loke who dodges them and attacks again but Zack whacks Loke with his guitar.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Loke answered getting up.

"Let's turn up the volume, shall we?" Zack asked as he plays his guitar again and knocks the two back but Loke recovers himself and grabs Lucy.

"Wow. My ears were practically bleeding when you played that." Loke said.

"Some people have no taste in music. Here, maybe this'll make you love it." Zack said as he summons sound flames at Loke who dodges and tries to kick Zack but he whacks Loke with his guitar but Loke recovers and tries to attack again but Zack unleashes three sound waves and knocks Loke back.

"This guy's tough." Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lucy. I'm doing everything I can to get this guy, but his music's a pain." Loke said.

"Maybe you should go back to take a rest." Lucy said.

"You sure?" Loke asked.

"It's fine. I don't want you to keep getting beaten like this." Lucy said.

"If you say so. Good luck." Loke said as he disappears.

"That was too easy." Zack said.

"Shut your mouth! I may not be strong enough, but I'll beat the snot out of you." Lucy said and Zack laughs.

"YOU take me on? That's a joke!" Zack said as he plays his guitar again and unleashes sound fists and they punch Lucy despite her trying to dodge and she gets knocked back against a cliff. "See? You can't beat me no matter what you do so be a good girl and let's be on our way already." Zack said and Lucy notices the cliff and even though it's a stupid idea she believes it's her only way out of Zack's clutches so she walks backward to the cliff. "Really? That's your next option? You don't even have anywhere else to go." Zack said.

"I would rather die than go anywhere with you." Lucy said.

"So what're ya gonna do? You gonna jump?" Zack asked as Lucy gets close to the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye." Lucy said as she starts to fall from the edge of the cliff.

"Lucy!" A voice said and it's Natsu running as fast as he can to her.

"No you don't!" Zack said as he unleashes a sound hand to try and grab Lucy but the sound hand grabs her Celestial Keys instead and Natsu tries to get to Lucy but she already fell off the edge of the cliff.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as Lucy is falling and Natsu turns to Zack with anger. "YOU CREEP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, I didn't make her fall off. It was her stupidity." Zack replied.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE THOSE KEYS BACK OR I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Natsu shouted.

"Bring it, Fairy boy." Zack said and Natsu charges at Zack who charges as well and a clash erupts.

Lucy keeps on falling down and she sees the water below her and she braces herself for her oncoming end.

_"I guess this is it..." _Lucy said in her mind. _"My decision is gonna be my end now. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, everyone in Fairy Tail...goodbye. I'm sorry if I'll worry you all." _Lucy said as she's nearing the water.

As Lucy was almost to the water a bright light appears and engulfs Lucy much to her surprise and confusion and she is now in a white place

_"What? What's going on? Is this what happens when I die?" _Lucy asked as she's drifting in the white place.

The white place suddenly disappears around Lucy much to more of her confusion and she is now in the sky and continues to fall in the sky until she hits the ground and five seconds later Lucy starts to open her eyes and she starts looking around and she finds herself on the ground that's white and cold.

"Is this...snow? But there wasn't snow before." Lucy said as she gets up and she looks around. "I thought I was gonna land in the water I saw after falling off that cliff." She said and then she starts to shiver. "Wow, it's really cold out here." Lucy as she reaches for one of her keys but she only felt her right hip. "Huh?! What happened to my Celestial Keys?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Wait a minute, that creep Zack must've took them before I fell. Now what?" Lucy asked. "NATSU! HAPPY! GRAY! ERZA!" Lucy shouted but no response. "I should start finding them. I hope they're okay." Lucy said as she starts to walk.

Meanwhile in the icy sea of the South Pole with more icebergs drifting in the water a little canoe is drifting in the water and the canoe has two people and one is a boy and another is a girl and the boy holds a spear getting ready for something while the girl stares at the water on the other side and the boy sees a fish swimming in front of him and so he focuses its movement.

"It's not getting away this time. Watch and learn, Katara. THIS is how you catch a fish." The boy said grinning confidently readying his spear again.

The girl named Katara isn't impressed with the boy's statement and she looks at the water again but then she sees another fish swimming in front of her and she glances at the boy and then takes off her left glove, takes a deep breath, and then stretches her arm out to where the fish is and she starts to concentrate while making a wavy motion with her hand moving up and down while the boy who is still focused on the other fish is unaware of what Katara is doing and when Katara keeps moving her hand she sees the water staring to ripple and then a bubble of water shoots up and the fish is in it and Katara is happily surprised by this.

"Sokka! Look! I did it!" Katara said but the boy named Sokka doesn't pay attention and shushes her.

"Quiet, Katara. You'll scare it away." Sokka said softly as he's still looking at the fish and focuses on it. "Mmmmm, I can already smell it cooking." He said.

Katara is making circle movements with both her arms trying to hold the bubble that's holding the fish Katara caught in the air and moving it around.

"But I caught one!" Katara said.

The bubble starts drifting over Katara and towards Sokka who still isn't paying any attention and the bubble hovers over Sokka's head and when Sokka raises his spear ready to strike the fish he bursts the bubble with the end of his weapon releasing the fish and causing him to get soaked and the fish goes back to the water.

"Hey!" Katara said and Sokka turns to her.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time YOU play with magic water, I get soaked?!" Sokka asked annoyed.

"It's not magic, it's Waterbending! It's..." Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Yeah, yeah. Ancient art unique to our culture. Blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I have weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said.

"YOU'RE calling ME weird? I'm the not the one who makes muscles of myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara said and Sokka is in fact making arm muscles in his reflection and he turns to give Katara a glare.

The two then feel a shake and are shocked to see that the canoe is on the dangerous rapids and it's heading for a barrier of ice and Sokka paddles trying to steer clear of the ice chunks and he gains enough speed to keep the canoe from getting crushed by two icebergs behind them and the canoe hits one of the ice chunks.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara said as she sees floes of ice moving closer together in front of the canoe.

The canoe manages to stay clear of the icebergs but it's crushed between two ice floes but Katara and Sokka manage to jump on one of the ice floes and Katara slides off again but stops at the rim of the floe and while the water is calm again Katara and Sokka are floating astray among other floes of ice and they can't escape and Katara scrambles away from the rim to the middle of the floe where Sokka landed and his spear is next to him.

"You call that 'left'?" Katara asked.

"Don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've 'Waterbended' us out of the ice." Sokka said making mocking Waterbending movements.

"So it's MY fault?" Katara asked.

"I knew I should've left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka said and Katara is now infuriated by what Sokka just said.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, NUT BRAINED...I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!" Katara shouted while swinging her arms back and while this is happening the water behind her follows her movements and while Sokka is annoyed at Katara's outbursts he hears a cracking sound and he sees an iceberg behind Katara cracking. "EVER SINCE MOM DIED, I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK AROUND CAMP WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OFF PLAYING SOLDIER!" Katara keeps shouting unaware of making the water behind her causing cracks on the iceberg behind her.

"Uh...Katara..." Sokka said pointing at the iceberg with hint of fear in his voice.

"I'VE EVEN WASHED ALL OF THE CLOTHES! HAVE YOU EVEN SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS?! LET ME TELL YOU...NOT PLEASANT!" Katara keeps shouting again while enlarging the cracks on the iceberg and she's still unaware of this while Sokka is still fearing this.

"Katara, calm down." Sokka said.

"NO! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Katara shouted as the water causes more cracks and Sokka gasps and Katara turns around to see the iceberg getting enough cracks to burst causing the floe of ice they're still on to get sent back several feet away and Sokka holds his arm over Katara to protect her and they lay down flat on the floe of ice trying to stay on it until this stops.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yep. Congratulations." Sokka said with sarcasm in his voice.

The water beneath the two then starts to glow blue and the two move back from the rim while getting back on to their feet and then an iceberg emerges to the surface and Katara gets close to it but Sokka tries to get her to stay back and they see something in the iceberg and it's a figure that's starting to glow hands and an arrow on the head and Katara raises one eyebrow and looks closer and the figure is revealed to be a boy and he opens his eyes and they are glowing just like the arrow on his head and his hands and the movement is surprising the two.

"He's alive! We have to help him!" Katara said as she takes Sokka's club and runs toward the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't even know what that THING is!" Sokka called after her but she's still heading over and Sokka takes his spear and goes after her.

The two get to the iceberg that's encasing the glowing boy and Katara starts striking the iceberg with Sokka's club and when she slams through the ice a strong gust of wind escapes from the iceberg and throws Katara and Sokka back and the hole that Katara made causes fissures to run over the whole iceberg and cracks it open causing an explosion and a beam of light rises to the sky.

Meanwhile Lucy is still walking around the snowy area and while walking she sees a beam of light in the sky and she's shocked.

"What is that?" Lucy asked. "I should go over and see what's going on." She starts running as fast as she can while trying to ignore the cold weather.

Meanwhile on a ship a boy with black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing armor, and has a red burned scar on the left side of his face is standing on the deck of the ship and he too sees the beam of light.

"Finally!" The boy said to himself. "Uncle, do you know what this means?" The boy asked turning to an old man sitting on a small table and playing some sort of card game.

"I won't be able to finish my game?" The boy's uncle asked.

"It means my search has finally come to an end." The boy said and the man sighs and places a tile on the table and the boy points at the beam of light. "That light came from an INCREDIBLY powerful source. It must be him!" The boy said as the beam of light dies down.

"Oh, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down to this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get excited over nothing." The man said placing a tile that looks like an air symbol and then places a tiles that looks a fire symbol. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" The man offered.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" The boy named Zuko yelled. "Helmsman, set a course for the light!" Zuko commanded pointing at where the light shined and the man continues to play his tile game.

Meanwhile the mist starts to settle and Sokka is holding Katara protectively but then lets her go as they see what's happening and light still remains on the mountain of ice and Katara and Sokka get up and Sokka prepares his spear but he lowers it as they see a blue figure emerging from the crater of the iceberg.

"Stop!" Sokka yelled as he points his spear.

The blue figure slowly gets up on top of the crater and looks down at the two and then the circle of light dies down and the figure stops glowing and it's just a young boy who falls down and faints but Katara catches him before he touches the ground and Sokka begins to poke the boy with the end of his spear and Katara is already annoyed by this.

"Stop it!" Katara said as she waves the spear away.

Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater and the boy slowly opens his eyes and he gasps in awe as he looks at Katara who stares in relief.

"...I need to ask you something..." The boy said in a weak voice.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Please...come closer." The boy said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"...Will you go penguin sliding with me?" The boy asked happily and hopefully.

"Uh...sure...I guess." Katara said.

The boy then gets up with one swift shocking the two but Sokka readies his spear again while Katara looks at the boy in awe.

"What's going on here?" The boy asked rubbing his head.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked pointing his spear at the boy.

"I'm not sure." The boy said while pushes the spear away effortlessly.

They then hear a gruff noise and the boy quickly climbs back up the ice and he jumps on a head of large furry creature which is a bison with six legs and a flat tail and it also has an arrow on its head like the boy.

"Appa! You okay?" The boy asked as he looks at bison's eyes and they are still closed. "Wake up, buddy." The boy said.

The boy opens the bison's eye but it closes again and so the boy jumps down in front of the bison and tries to lift its head and Katara and Sokka appear around the corner and the bison finally reacts and starts licking the boy with its large tongue and Sokka's mouth opens wide as he sees the bison.

"You're okay!" The boy said hugging the bison.

"What IS that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy answered.

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said sarcastically earning a glare from Katara.

The boy was about to say something but then he hears Appa inhaling deeply and Appa sneezes sending a green blast of snot and the boy quickly ducks but Sokka's clothes gets covered in snot disgusting him and he starts squealing and trying to clean his clothes while Katara tries to hold her giggle.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." The boy said while Sokka is still trying to clean his clothes. "So do you guys live around here?" The boy asked but Sokka points his spear at the boy again.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka said.

"Oh, sure, Sokka. I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by the 'evil' look in his eyes." Katara said sarcastically and the boy makes a goofy grin. "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name." Katara said.

"I'm A...A-A-A-A-ACHOO!" The boy sneezes making an air blast sending him soaring into the air and five seconds later he lands back down to where he was. "I'm Aang." Aang introduced himself rubbing his nose.

"You just sneezed...and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said in disbelief.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said and Katara realizes something and gasps.

"You're an Airbender!" Katara said.

"Sure am." Aang said.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbenders. I think I got midnight sun madness." Sokka said walking away. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka then realizes that they're still stranded and have no place to go.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said as he Airbends himself on Appa.

"We'd love a ride. Thanks!" Katara said getting on Appa.

"Oh, no! I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other monster will come and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" Katara asked.

Sokka was about to open his mouth in defiance but couldn't think of an argument and he sighs in defeat and the two are now on Appa and Sokka is having his arms crossed sulking while Katara is excited.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight!" Aang said. "Appa, yip yip!" Aang told Appa as he whips the reins and Appa growls in response.

Appa raises his tail up and down and then makes a huge jump and soars in the air for a few seconds but then belly flops into the water and Appa starts drifting through the water slowly.

"C'mon, Appa. Yip yip!" Aang said trying to make Appa fly.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically earning another glare from Katara.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang said and Katara smiles and Aang smiles back and when Katara looks back she sees Aang is still smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang asked and Katara smiles again.

"UGH!" Sokka groaned disgusted while sticking his tongue out and Katara glares at him again.

Katara then sees something from afar and it's someone walking on the snow.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Katara asked pointing at someone and Aang and Sokka look at what Katara is looking at.

"It looks like someone's walking." Aang said and then as that person is still walking the person then falls to the snowy ground. "Oh, no! We should go over there and help that person! Appa, take us there!" Aang said as he pulls the reins and Appa moves toward to the snowy grounds.

As Appa gets over to the snowy grounds Aang gets off him an he runs over to the person which happens to be a girl and Aang checks her pulse and then he takes the girl and places her arm over his shoulder and he Airbends back on Appa and places her on the saddle with Katara and Sokka.

"Is she okay?" Katara asked.

"She's breathing. She's just freezing cold." Aang answered.

"We should get her warm." Katara said as she gets a blanket and places it on the girl covering her up. "She should be okay now." Katara said.

"I hope so. You know something? I've never seen those clothes like she's wearing before." Aang said.

"She might be a spy for the Fire Navy." Sokka said.

"Knock it off, Sokka. She doesn't look like she's from the Fire Nation." Katara said and she turns to Aang. "What is it, Aang?" Katara asked.

"There's something about her that's...familiar. I can't explain it. There's something magical about her too." Aang said.

"Magic, huh? Great." Sokka said with sarcasm.

"Be quiet, Sokka. We should get her back to the village." Katara said.

"No!" Sokka protested.

"Sokka, if we don't bring her there, she'll freeze to death!" Katara said and Sokka was about to open his mouth but couldn't think of an argument and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But I'll watch her if she does anything Fire Nation like." Sokka said.

"I'LL watch her!" Katara said curtly.

"Let's get going." Aang said as he whips the reins making Appa swim through the water again.

Meanwhile Zuko is standing on the helm of the ship and is staring at the distance and he is approached by his uncle.

"I'm going to bed now." The man named Iroh said as he yawns. "Yep. A man needs his rest." He said but Zuko wasn't convinced. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Iroh said.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. The coward's hundred years in hiding are over." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Appa is still swimming through the water and Aang is laying down on his back with his arms tucked under his head and Katara crawls over to the front of the saddle and leans on the front and places her head over her arms to see Aang.

"Hey." Katara said.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?" Aang asked.

"I was wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Oh, uh...no. I didn't know him. I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aang said.

"Oh, okay. Just curious." Katara said as she checks on the girl to see how she's doing. "She's looking fine. I hope she's warming up." Katara said and then the girl's eyes start to open slowly. "I think she's waking up." Katara said and Aang and Sokka get over to the girl and her eyes are barley opening.

"W-what's g-g-going on?" The girl asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry. You're okay." Katara said.

"We found you on the snow and we wanted to help you." Aang said.

"T-thank y-y-y-you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Aang said. "By the way, do you have a name?" Aang asked.

"L-L-L-L-L-Lu-u-ucy..." The girl said as she drifts back to unconsciousness.

"What kind of name is L-L-L-L-L-Lu-u-ucy?" Sokka asked and Katara punches him. "Ow! What was that for?" Sokka asked.

"Don't mock her and don't make fun of her name! I think she meant to say 'Lucy'." Katara said.

"Well, at least she's okay and we know her name." Aang said.

"I think she needs some rest. Let's leave her alone." Katara said.

"I think we should get some sleep too." Aang said.

"Yeah. Good night." Katara said.

"Sleep tight." Aang replied.

Lucy who is sleeping is having a dream and then a storm is brooding above her and the lightning splits the sky followed by loud roars of thunder wakes her up and she looks around and it starts raining and she sees Aang is sitting on Appa's head holding the reins while screaming in terror as they go down and they all splash into the water of the ocean and they are all unconscious in the water but Aang's eyes and tattoos glow and he slams his fists together creating a sphere encasing himself, Appa, and Lucy and the air sphere is being covered in ice but then a voice calls her name.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" A voice said and it's Katara's voice and Lucy wakes up quickly and gasps for air. "It's okay, Lucy." Katara said and Lucy looks around quickly.

"What?" Lucy asked as she looks at Katara next to her and Lucy looks around again and finds herself in a tent. "Where am I?" Lucy asked.

"You're in our village in the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said.

"Water Tribe?" Lucy asked confused and Katara nods.

"We found you being frozen to death and so we decided to bring you here." Katara said as Lucy takes off the covers that are still on her.

"Um, Katara, right? Thank you for helping me." Lucy said.

"You're welcome. Come on, get ready. Everybody's waiting to meet you and Aang." Katara said and Lucy starts to get up and Katara notices her pink mark on the top of her right hand and then she grabs Lucy's hand and drags her outside the tent and there Aang is outside the tent and he runs over to Lucy.

"Hey. I'm glad you're okay." Aang said smiling.

"Thanks, um, Aang, right?" Lucy asked and Aang nods.

"I'm an Airbender." Aang said.

"Airbender?" Lucy asked confused.

"Come on." Katara said as she brings the two in front of a crowd of women and children. "Aang and Lucy, I want you guys to meet the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Lucy." Katara introduced and Aang bows while Lucy waves but some people back away.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked looking at his clothes and then an old woman walks in front of them.

"Well, no one has ever seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you." The old woman said.

"Extinct?" Aang and Lucy asked at the same time.

"Guys, this is my grandmother." Katara introduced her.

"Call me Gran Gran." Gran Gran said.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Lucy said.

"Likewise. You were lucky Katara and Sokka found you, otherwise you would of been frozen to death. You wear such strange clothing." Gran Gran said.

"My clothes aren't that weird." Lucy said but then Sokka grabs both Aang's staff and Lucy's whip.

"What are those? Weapons? You two can't stab anything with those." Sokka said.

"For your information, it is a weapon, but I only use it for defense." Lucy said taking her whip back and then punches Sokka's head. "That, and you should know better than to take something from people that doesn't belong to you without asking, idiot!" Lucy said.

"My staff's not for stabbing." Aang said as he bends air to take the staff back. "It's for Airbending." He said as he opens his staff into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A little girl said.

"Not magic. Airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang said.

"Wow. That's interesting." Lucy said.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka said.

"Says you, Smart-mouth." Lucy said earning a glare from Sokka.

"Check again!" Aang said as he jumps into the air with his glider.

He starts gliding through the air doing loops as the villagers watch with amazement.

"He ought to be a better flyer than Happy." Lucy said.

Aang looks down at Katara and Lucy and he smiles at them but he got so distracted he slams into a tower and it falls as Aang pulls his head out of the tower and he takes his glider.

"That ought to hurt." Lucy said.

"My watchtower!" Sokka said running to his watchtower.

Katara and Lucy run to Aang and help him up.

"That was amazing." Katara said as Aang stands and he closes his glider and while Sokka was looking at his damaged tower the snow buries him.

"Great. You're an Airbender and Katara's a Waterbender. Together, you two can play around and waste time all day long." Sokka said.

"Waterbender?" Lucy asked confused.

"You're a Waterbender?" Aang asked.

"Well...sort of. Not yet." Katara said.

"I'm lost now. What is an Airbender and what is a Waterbender?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Katara was then cut off by Gran Gran.

"Okay, Katara. No more playing. It's time for chores." Gran Gran said as she takes Katara away.

"I told you, Gran Gran. He's the real thing. I finally found a bender to teach me." Katara said.

"Katara, don't put your hopes in that boy." Gran Gran said.

"But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's full of much wisdom." Katara said as she sees Aang playing the children with his tongue frozen on his staff.

"Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff." Aang said and a child yanks him but his tongue is still stuck.

"What about the girl?" Gran Gran asked and they turn to see Lucy helping Sokka rebuild the tower.

"She's nice, even though we just met her. I think she's special too, but I don't know what she does." Katara said.

Meanwhile back at the forest Natsu and Happy walk through the forest after their fight with Zack and Natsu is carrying Lucy's Celestial Keys and while walking he finds Erza and Gray in a different part of the forest.

"There you are. Where's Lucy?" Erza asked and Natsu stayed silent.

"She asked you a question, Ash-for-Brains so answer." Gray said.

"Here." Natsu said showing them the keys.

"Lucy's Celestial Keys. What happened?" Erza asked.

"When I finally found Lucy, she was near an edge of the cliff and she...fell back. I tried to save her, but I was too late and Zack tried to take her, but he grabbed the keys instead and when I tried to save Luce, she was already fell." Natsu explained shocking Erza and Gray.

"She can't be..." Gray stops talking. "Maybe she survived and we haven't found her yet." Gray said.

"That cliff was like very high! You can't expect someone to survive a fall like that!" Natsu snapped.

"Calm down, Natsu. Maybe she did in fact survive. Let's just try and search for her." Erza said.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, were there any other cloaked people?" Natsu asked.

"Just two for me." Gray answered.

"I encountered three more, but I fought them off." Erza said.

"Okay. Let's look for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy cheered and they start searching through the forest.

Meanwhile in Zuko's ship Zuko is facing against two Fire Navy men and Iroh sits down and watches this.

"Again." Iroh said.

Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards but they dodge and then the guards bend fire at Zuko but he dodges and he back flips to the guards and lands behind them and then strikes.

"No! Power of Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh said as he demonstrates what he was saying. "Get it right this time." Iroh said.

"Enough! I've been drilling the sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko said.

"No. You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh said and Zuko blasts at one of the guards sending him backwards.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic Firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advance set!" Zuko said.

"Very well. First, I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said as he starts eating.

Meanwhile in the Southern Water Tribe village Sokka paces back and forth.

"Now, men, it's important to that you show no fear when you face a Firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka said talking to six children.

"I gotta pee!" One of the children said.

"Look, until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means no potty breaks." Sokka said.

"But I gotta go!" The kid said and Sokka sighs.

"Okay...who else has to go?" Sokka asked and the other children raise their hands and Sokka face palms and the little boys walk away.

Katara and Lucy then approach Sokka.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." Katara said.

Aang then emerges from a small igloo bathroom stall as the kids go to the bathroom.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Aang said and the children laughs.

"UGH! Katara! Get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!" Sokka said and they then hear a kid shout 'whee!' and they see Aang on Appa's back and Appa's tail is propped up into a sawhorse and a kid is using Appa's back and tail as a slide and lands in a pile of snow and the children, Katara, and Lucy start laughing. "Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yelled as he runs to Aang. "What is wrong with you? There's no time for fun and games with the war going on!" Sokka said.

"War?" Aang asked as he gets off of Appa.

"What war?" Lucy asked.

"You're both kidding right?" Sokka asked.

"PENGUIN!" Aang yelled excited and they turn to see a penguin who waddles away and Aang uses his Airbending to run at full speed to chase after it.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka asked.

Later Katara and Lucy search for Aang and they enter an area full of penguins that are waddling and making noise and they start searching for Aang.

"Aang?" Katara called.

"Aang? Where are you?" Lucy asked and they see Aang trying to catch a penguin but it waddles away.

"Hey, come on. Wanna go sledding?" Aang asked as he lunges at the penguin but he falls flat on his face and laughs.

"You're very hyper, are you?" Lucy asked helping Aang up.

"I'm great with animals." Aang said as he starts imitating the penguins making Katara and Lucy giggle.

"Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you agree to teach me Waterbending." Katara said.

"You got a deal. Just one problem. I'm an Airbender, not a Waterbender. Don't you have somebody in your tribe who can teach you?" Aang asked.

"No. You're looking at the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole." Katara said.

"The ONLY one?" Lucy asked and Katara sadly nods.

"This isn't right. A Waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another tribe up there right? Maybe they have a Waterbender who can teach you." Aang said.

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier'. It's on the other side of the world." Katra said.

"But you forgot I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!" Aang declared.

"That's...I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara said.

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime, can you teach me how catch these penguins?" Aang asked.

"Okay. Listen closely, young pupil. Catching penguins is a very ancient and sacred art. Observe." Katara said as she takes out a small fish and she throws it at Lucy and the penguins start surrounding her.

Later on Aang, Lucy, and Katara rocket off an ice bank and they are each sitting on a penguin and they land on a bank below and continue down at high speed on the penguins belly and Aang and his penguin make a jump off a small ramp and lands in front of Katara and Lucy and Lucy makes a jump and lands near Aang and they laugh together.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid!" Katara said.

"You still are a kid!" Lucy said.

They continue to slide across the frozen landscape and they enter the tunnels and they have periodic gaps where sunlight pours through and then they emerge from the tunnels and they get off their penguins and they stand up dizzy and they waddle off and the three walk forward and they look at something.

"Wow. What is that?" Lucy asked.

"A Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people." Katara answered and Aang and Lucy walk over to the ship. "Guys, we're not allowed to go in there. It could be booby trapped." Katara said.

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang replied.

"I'll have to agree with Aang. You can't let your fears stop you and you have to head on." Lucy said and they enter the ship and Katara follows them.

After climbing up and entering the ship through a hole they walk around the dark corridors and they stop at a darkened area with weapons around.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." Katara explained.

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world even in the Fire Nation and I've never seen any war." Aang said.

"Same here. I didn't realize you guys are having a war." Lucy said.

"Aang, how long were you trapped in that iceberg?" Katara asked.

"You were trapped in an iceberg, Aang?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and I dunno how long. A few days maybe?" Aang guessed.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara said shocking both Aang and Lucy.

"What?!" Aang and Lucy asked at the same time.

"That's crazy. Impossible even. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because somehow, you were in there the whole time. It's the only explanation." Katara said and Aang is shocked to the core and he walks backwards and sits down.

"A hundred years! I can't believe it." Aang said.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe there's a bright side to all this." Katara said.

"I did get to meet you and Lucy." Aang said.

"And we're friends now right? So it should a bright side." Lucy said.

"But what about you, Lucy?" Katara asked.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"You said you don't know about the war going on either. You don't know anything about bending and when we found you, you were on the snowy field and I doubt a human can live outside on the snowy field. Where did you come from?" Katara asked and Lucy takes a deep breath.

"Well, I'm from a kingdom called Fiore." Lucy said.

"I've never heard of it." Aang said.

"I don't think anyone around here has. And no one in Fiore has even known about this hundred year war or about bending. You see, Fiore is a kingdom where wizards reside and if you don't know what a wizard is, it's someone who skilled in magic. You might think it's similar to bending, but it's a different story." Lucy explained.

"Magic, huh? That's neat." Aang said. "And I guess I'm not only one who doesn't know about the war because you said no one in this Fiore place knows about it." He said.

"What about when we found you in the snowy field? How did you end up there?" Katara asked.

"Well, while I was at Fiore, my friends and I were doing a job because in Fiore there are guilds where wizards reside in and they take jobs and the guild my friends and I reside is called Fairy Tail. Anyway, my friends from Fairy Tail and I were taking a job and we found some strange people who were causing trouble, but they were mainly after me so my friends and I fought against one of those strange people, but that person captured me and my friends were trying to help, but then the strange person caused us to get separated from each other and I fought against that strange person, but he was overpowering me and he tried to capture me again, but I was nearing an edge of a cliff and my only way to get away was to fall off the cliff and while I was falling, a bright light appeared and the next thing I knew, I ended up in the snowy field and when I saw a beam of light in the sky, I went after it, but then the cold weather got to me and I collapsed on the ground and that was probably when you guys found me." Lucy explained as she sits on the floor.

"Sounds like you had a rough time." Katara said.

"Yeah. My friends are probably worried about me by now. I just hope they're okay." Lucy said.

"What are your friends' names?" Aang asked.

"Their names are Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza and they're my best friends." Lucy said sadly and Aang walks over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. We didn't know." Aang said.

"Hopefully, I'll might be able to find them." Lucy said.

"You'll find them. And hey, I'm sure they're looking for you too." Katara said and Lucy smiles at them.

"Thanks, guys." Lucy said.

"Come on. We should get out of here." Katara said and Lucy gets up.

The three continue to walk around the Fire Navy ship and they enter another dark room.

"Aang, we should get out of here. This place is creepy." Katara said and then Aang's foot drags a trip wire on the floor and behind them the door is blocked by a grate and they are now trapped.

"What's you said about booby traps?" Aang asked and around them machinery in the room starts to operate, steams begin to pour out of some equipment, and then a bright red flare is shot out of the Fire Navy and into the sky leaving a trail of smoke and Aang, Lucy, and Katara see this happening.

"Uh oh." Lucy said.

The flare then explodes with a shower of small sparks and then Aang spots a hole on the ceiling.

"Hold on tight!" Aang said as he grabs Katara and Lucy and he Airbends them through the hole leaving the Fire Navy ship and they see the flare falling and then Aang starts to hop down from the Fire Navy ship with the help of the ice encasing it and Katara and Lucy are still in his arms until he lands on the ground.

"The last Airbender. Quite agile for his old age." Zuko said as he saw the whole thing with his telescope and he turns to a soldier. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." Zuko then sees Aang, Lucy, and Katara walking from the icy area where the Fire Navy still is and then he looks over the Southern Water Tribe village. "...As well as his hiding place." Zuko said as he makes a determined face.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of this story for you guys. I really hope you liked it. I'm actually very excited doing this story and hopefully I'll do more chapters in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story and I'll do more. Until then, goodbye for now.**


	2. The reveal of the Avatar and prophecy

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 2: The reveal of the Avatar and prophecy**

* * *

In a very creepy castle like guild Tor and Zack arrive at a room where other cloaked people are talking to each other or having reckless fights and one of them approaches the two and it's another male who has brown eyes, dirty blond semi-long hair with two bangs on his face, and is wearing the same dark grey cloak with the dark red demon shapes with crooked wings.

"You two report late. Where is Lucy?" The blond male asked and voice is both deep and impatient.

"Good news, we found her and we had her. The bad news is that the other Fairy Tail wizards she was with interfered and she...tossed herself off a cliff." Zack said rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"YOU IDIOT!" The blond male shouted as he delivers a huge punch at Zack sending him flying across the room and then Zack crashes against the wall.

"Calm down, Luke. For all we know, she could still be alive." Tor said.

"If you were competent enough, then maybe she would've still lived. If you say she's still alive, find her and if you come back without her again, you both will be in for punishment." Luke warned.

"Oh, crap! I hate being punished!" Zack said.

"Luna, Zane. Help them." Luke commanded.

"If you say so." Luna said and she's a female with yellow eyes, long black hair with two ponytails tied to the back of her head, and is wearing the same dark grey cloak with the dark red demon shapes with crooked wings.

"Finally, I get to do something." Zane said and he's a male with green eyes, silver messy hair, orange crossbones on his forehead, and is wearing the same dark grey cloak with the dark red demon shapes with crooked wings.

"If you don't bring Lucy to me, I'll find her myself." Luke said.

"Relax. We can find one weak little girl. Zack couldn't handle it because he's an idiot." Luna said.

"Shut up." Zack said.

"Let's go." Tor said and they leave the room.

Meanwhile in the village of the Southern Water Tribe the villagers see Aang, Lucy, and Katara walking to the village and the children are excited to see Aang again and when they get close to the village entrance the children run to Aang.

"Yay! Aang's back!" The children happily as they start hugging Aang.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them to us!" Sokka said pointing his finger at Aang.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara said defending Aang.

"Yeah. We were on this ship and there was this booby trap and we...kinda boobied right into it." Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, we didn't mean to set it off." Lucy said.

"You stay out of this! I knew there was something weird about you this whole time!" Sokka said pointing his finger at Lucy.

"YOU be quiet!" Lucy shot back.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we'll all be in danger." Gran Gran said.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought them there. It's my fault." Aang said.

"Ah-ha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemies! Those two foreigners are banished from our village!" Sokka declared as the children walk away from Aang.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!" Katara said.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" Sokka said pointing at Aang and Lucy.

"Aang and Lucy are not our enemies! Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time...fun and Lucy is a kind person who just wants to look for her friends." Katara said.

"Fun? We can't fight Firebenders with fun! And her 'friends' could be Fire Nation spies like her!" Sokka said.

"Your paranoid attitude is getting on my nerves already." Lucy said.

"Get out of our village! NOW!" Sokka demanded.

"Gran Gran, please don't let Sokka do this." Katara said.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship is forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it's best if the Airbender and the girl leave." Gran Gran said.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too! Come on, guys!" Katara said taking Aang's and Lucy's hands and they walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sokka demanded.

"To find a Waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole and I'll help Lucy search for her friends!" Katara said.

"Great!" Aang said.

"Katara! Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked making Katara stop.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Lucy said.

"Neither do I." Aang said.

"So you guys are leaving? This is...goodbye?" Katara asked.

"Thanks for penguin sliding with me." Aang said.

"Yeah. It was actually fun." Lucy said.

"Where will you guys go?" Katara asked.

"Guess I'll go home and look for the Airbenders." Aang answered walking to Appa. "Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. Or I can help Lucy find her friends." Aang said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. They ought to be around somewhere right? We'll find them in no time." Aang said as he Airbends himself on Appa.

"Thank you, Aang." Lucy said as she gets on board Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said.

"Let's see your bison fly now, Air boy." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"C'mon, Appa. You can do it. Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa gets on his feet.

"Yeah. I thought so." Sokka said.

A little girl runs over to Appa and stands next to Katara.

"Aang! Please don't go! I'll miss you!" The little girl said as tears flows down from her face.

"I'll miss you too." Aang said sadly and he and Lucy look at Katara one more time. "Come on, boy." Aang said and Appa starts to walk off.

Katara watches them go and the little girl walks away crying and Gran Gran walks over to Katara.

"Katara, you'll feel better after..." Gran Gran was cut off by Katara.

"You happy now? There goes my ONE chance of becoming a Waterbender!" Katara snapped as she walks away leaving a shocked and regretful Gran Gran.

"Okay, ready our defenses! The Fire Navy could be on our shores any minute now!" Sokka said leading the little boys back to the village.

"But I gotta..." A little boy was cut off by Sokka.

"And NO potty breaks!" Sokka said pointing the little boy to the village.

Meanwhile in a frozen wasteland outside the village Appa is still walking through with Aang and Lucy looking around for her friends until Appa decided to take a rest and lays down.

"I guess Appa needs a break." Aang said as he gets off the bison.

"Let's let him have one." Lucy said. "We'll keep searching later." She added.

"Okay. By the way, Lucy, what do your friends look like?" Aang asked.

"Well, Natsu has spiky pink hair and he wears a sleeveless waistcoat while Gray has black hair and he wears a white shirt with black pants...he also likes being in his boxers." Lucy said.

"His boxers?" Aang asked raising one eyebrow.

"He has a habit of taking off his clothes." Lucy said.

"Why?" Aang asked and Lucy shrugs.

"It's a habit. Anyway, Erza has scarlet hair and wears knight armor and Happy is a blue furred cat." Lucy said.

"Okay then. Let's keep searching." Aang said.

"Okay." Lucy said but then they hear something and they turn to see a ship heading over to the village and they see the village from the horizon.

"Oh, no! The village! You guys stay here!" Aang said.

"Wait! What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"That ship could be a Fire Navy like the villagers said." Aang said as he runs off.

"I should do something too. Stay, Appa." Lucy said and Appa rumbles in response as Lucy runs off as well.

Meanwhile Sokka prepares for battle and puts on his war garb which are fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots, and face paint while Zuko is in his ship and he is helped into his armor by his crew and his armor has a breastplate, shoulder guards, and a helmet and after Sokka prepares himself he heads out and stands on an ice wall of the village looking out for the Fire Navy and while he's looking out there is a rumbling noise and the ground starts to shake and parts of the wall Sokka is standing on begins to crumble and he sees his watchtower crumbling down as well.

"Aw, man!" Sokka whined.

People then start running which way to go to and Katara is among them but she sees something in the mist and Sokka sees a massive shadow emerging from the mist and it's revealed to be the Fire Navy much to Sokka's shock.

"Ohhhh, man!" Sokka said.

The Fire Navy has cut through the ice all the way to the ice village wall and while this is happening Katara puts Gran Gran in a tent to hide and she also gets a little girl and puts her in a tent as well and turns to look at Sokka who is still standing on the ice wall as the Fire Navy ship makes its way to the ice wall and Sokka prepares himself.

"Sokka! Get out of the way!" Katara called.

The Fire Navy ship reaches the ice wall and it falls to ice and snow tumbling back to the village and is carrying Sokka in the snow and the ship has come to a stop and the villages emerge from their tents and look at the ship in awe and Katara takes a deep breath and Sokka does the same thing as he sees the ship and the metal on the bowsprit starts to open and folds down to the village ground and the bowsprit is now a gangplank and Sokka backs away to avoid getting crushed and the ship shows Zuko and Fire Nation soldiers and Zuko walks down the gangplank and his soldiers follow him but Sokka gets up, takes out his weapon and charges at Zuko but Zuko easily kicks him away sending him to a pile of snow and he struggles to get out and while Zuko is walking off the gangplank the villagers draw back in fear but Zuko and his soldiers reached near them and Zuko looks at the villagers and then at Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked but no one answers him and so he reaches for Gran Gran and grabs her and puts her in front of the villagers. "He'd be about this age? Master of all four elements?" Zuko asked but no one still answered and Zuko just threw Gran Gran roughly back to Katara who glares at him and Zuko lets out a flame over their heads making them cower in fear. "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko said.

Sokka then finally frees himself out of the snow, gets his weapon, and charges at Zuko again but he dodges Sokka's charge and flips Sokka over his head and Zuko bends a flame at Sokka who rolls out of the way and he throws his boomerang at Zuko who avoids it making the boomerang go all the way to the sky and he turns back at Sokka angrily.

"Show no fear!" A little boy said tossing Sokka a spear and Sokka takes it and charges at Zuko.

Zuko easily breaks off the spear shaft and after breaking the head of the spear Zuko takes it and starts bonking Sokka's head a few times knocking Sokka to the ground and he rubs his head after being bonked and Zuko breaks the spear in half but then the boomerang Sokka threw reappears behind Zuko and it struck Zuko in his head messing up his helmet but he fixes it and he glares angrily at the villagers and he makes two fire daggers and walks over to the villagers.

"I'm through playing! Since you won't tell me, I'll have to..." Zuko was cut off by a voice.

"STOP!" A voice shouted and it's Lucy who arrives at the village and blocks Zuko's way trying to protect the villagers and the children cheer at this.

"Lucy! You came back." Katara said.

"You bet I did. Glad I'm not too late." Lucy said.

"Get out of my way!" Zuko demanded.

"Absolutely NOT!" Lucy snapped making Zuko snarl in anger. "Leave them alone or you'll have to answer with me!" Lucy said.

"I doubt you're the Avatar. You're not who I want. Now leave." Zuko said.

"Avatar?" Lucy asked confused. "Look, buddy, I don't what you're talking about, but trying to burn down a village and killing these people isn't gonna help you with anything." Lucy said.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy maggot!" Zuko yelled.

"Okay. I tried to give you a friendly warning, but I guess there's no other option. I'll make you leave by kicking your butt." Lucy said but Zuko scoffs.

"You can't even kick a ball, little worm." Zuko replied. "I won't say this again, get lost before I..." Zuko was then cut off by a big kick in the face delivered by Lucy sending him flying to where the Fire Navy ship is still at and the villagers where shocked including Katara, Sokka, and Gran Gran.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Scarface. NO ONE talks to me like that!" Lucy yelled.

"You...!" Zuo said angrily and Lucy takes out her whip.

"I won't say THIS again, get out of here before worse things will happen to you." Lucy threatened.

"I will not be humiliated by some random girl!" Zuko yelled as he Firebends at Lucy who dodges and attacks Zuko with her whip but Zuko moves out of the way and tries to punch Lucy but Lucy grabs his arm and puts it behind his back and Lucy pins him to the ground.

"I hope you're done now. You know, you are kinda hotheaded like a friend of mine." Lucy said but Zuko manages to free himself from Lucy's grip and tries to kick her but she dodges and Lucy delivers a spin kick at Zuko knocking him down.

"Are you all right, sir?" One of the Fire Nation soldiers asked.

"KILL HER!" Zuko shouted but then someone comes from behind Zuko and it's Aang who is riding a penguin to the village and he flies under Zuko sweeping his legs under him and Zuko lands on the ground with his butt up and his helmet lands on his behind and the children cheer at Aang's arrival and when Aang banks snow was dumped on the children but they still cheered and the penguin stops sliding and Aang gets off.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Katara and Sokka." Aang said.

"Hey, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said.

"You alright, Lucy?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you're just in time to get this maniac out of here." Lucy said and Aang looks at Zuko who gets up and the soldiers attack but Aang lets out gusts of wind to blow the soldiers away and then he uses wind to blow snow at Zuko.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"YOU'RE the Airbender? YOU'RE the Avatar?" Zuko asked shocking the villagers including Katara and Sokka and Lucy.

"Aang? The Avatar?" Lucy asked both surprised and still confused.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"No way." Sokka said.

"This is unbelievable. I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training and meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko said.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang replied.

Zuko blasts fire at Aang who gets rid of it by spinning his staff in front of him and Zuko bends another flame but Aang spins his staff again but he sees the villagers cowering and he knows he can't protect them if this fight continues.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked and Zuko nods.

"NO!" Lucy shouted as she kicks Zuko again knocking him down.

"Enough of this! I'll kill you and take him." Zuko said as he was about to bend fire again at Lucy who prepares herself.

"Wait, Zuko!" A voice said from behind and it's Iroh walking down from the gangplank.

"What do you want now, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"The girl you're fighting now looks awfully familiar..." Iroh said.

"We don't know her, Uncle. We've never even met." Zuko said.

"I actually like to keep it that way." Lucy said and Zuko goes for her but Iroh stops him and Iroh takes a closer look at Lucy. "What?" Lucy asked.

"It cannot be...she resembles the one from the prophecy." Iroh said.

"Prophecy?" Lucy, Aang, and Zuko asked at the same time and the villagers are confused by what Iroh just said including Katara and Sokka except for Gran Gran for some reason.

"What prophecy are you talking about, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Sometime ago, I heard of a prophecy that not only the Avatar is supposed to end the war, but someone else is supposed to assist him in keeping balance to the world. I decided to find out this prophecy to see if it was true and I actually found it and it said that a girl who is not from here known as the Celestial Mage must help the Avatar in protecting the world and defeating the Fire Lord to stop the hundred year war. Some people believed in that prophecy and some believed and hoped that this Celestial Mage would come to this world and restore balance with the Avatar." Iroh explained.

"Celestial Mage?" Aang asked confused and he looks at Lucy who makes a shocked face.

"And what makes you think SHE'S this Celestial Mage?" Zuko asked pointing at Lucy.

"She looks exactly like the girl I saw in the prophecy, Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Really? Why don't you prove it to me? Show me what you can do, 'Celestial Mage'." Zuko said to Lucy.

"Uh, about that. I don't have my Celestial Keys to prove anything. I lost them when I got here." Lucy said.

"The what keys?" Zuko asked.

"The Celestial Mage carries keys known as the Celestial Keys. She uses them to summon beings known as Celestial Spirits to assist her in battle or any other means." Iroh explained.

_"How does he know this?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

"And this 'Celestial Mage' is supposed to help the Avatar end the war and restore balance?" Zuko asked.

"That's what the prophecy said, my nephew." Iroh answered.

"In that case, you'll be coming with me." Zuko grabbing Lucy's arm and starts dragging her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Lucy yelled struggling to break free from Zuko.

"Men, take the Avatar!" Zuko commanded and the soldiers cuff Aang and they takes his staff and lead him to the ship.

"No! Let them go!" Katara yelled as she rushes to them.

"It's okay, Katara. We'll be okay." Aang said.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Lucy said as she stops struggling.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home!" Zuko said as he's still dragging Lucy aboard the ship while the soldiers lead Aang to the ship and the bowsprit rises back up and Aang and Lucy look at Katara one more time before the bowsprit closes and the ship starts to leave.

After what happened in the village with Zuko invading the village the villagers start cleaning by tending to the fire and re-raising the tents and while this is happening Katara is at the water's edge looking at the horizon and Sokka walks by while carrying some items.

"We need to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang and Lucy saved our tribe and now we need to save them." Katara said.

"Katara, I..." Sokka was then cut off by Katara.

"Why can't you just accept they're on our side? If we don't help them, no one will. I know you don't like Aang or Lucy, but we owe them and..." Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Katara! You gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka asked showing her a canoe that's ready to go.

"Sokka!" Katara said as she hugs him.

"Get in. We're going to save Lucy and your boyfriend." Sokka said.

"Aang is not my..." Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Whatever." Sokka said as they were about to enter the canoe.

"What do you two think you're doing?" A voice asked behind them and Katara and Sokka turn to see Gran Gran and they look innocent and Gran Gran smiles. "You'll need these." She gives them each two bundles. "You two have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender." Gran Gran said hugging Katara and she turns to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." Gran Gran said hugging Sokka.

"Okay, Gran Gran." Sokka said.

"Aang is the Avatar and he's the world's only chance and Lucy is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy and she's destined to aid Aang in ending this war. You both found them for a reason and now your destinies are to intertwine with theirs." Gran Gran said.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Katara said and they hear a groan and they see Appa coming to them. "Appa!" Katara cheered running to the bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka asked.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship Aang and Lucy are on deck and their hands are tied behind their backs and they face Zuko who examines Aang's staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't understand fathers, being raised by monks." Zuko said to Aang and he turns to Lucy. "If you're really this Celestial Mage Uncle said, then you must be an enemy of the Fire Nation. Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this 'Celestial Mage' to the interrogation room and get any information from her." Zuko ordered and two guards escort Aang down the stairs while the other two guards escort Lucy to the different direction of the ship. "Uncle, take this to my quarters." Zuko said giving Iroh Aang's staff and Zuko walks away.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked giving a soldier the staff and he takes it.

Aang is in a hallway of the ship being escorted by the guards that are taking him.

"So I guess you've never fought an Airbender before. I can take both of you guys on with two hands tied behind my back." Aang said.

"Silence!" One of the guards ordered.

They stop at a door and one of the guards walks to it and takes out a key and while this is happening Aang draws a huge breath and blows it at the guard with the key against the door knocking him out and the breath also propels Aang backwards to the other guard behind him and they are both blown all the way through the hallway until they crashed into the stairs they came down on and the guards gets knocked out as well.

"I need to find Lucy and my staff." Aang said as he enters the ship and runs down the hall.

The guard that crashed into the stairs by Aang gets up and he runs to the bridge to see the other guards on the bridge.

"The Avatar has escaped!" The guard said and the soldiers on the bridge start moving.

Meanwhile Appa is swimming in the water again and Katara is holding the reins while Sokka is sitting on the saddle being bored again.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said in a bored voice.

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang and Lucy need your help." Katara said.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka said still in a bored voice.

"Sokka doesn't believe that you can fly, but I do. Don't you want to save Aang?" Katara asked and Appa makes a sound to respond her.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo?" Sokka asked.

"It's 'Yip yip'." Katara said and then Appa responded to that and he lifts himself off the water and into the air. "I did it!" Katara said.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he..." Sokka cuts himself off when he sees Katara's smug look. "I mean big deal, he's flying." Sokka said.

Meanwhile Aang continues down the hall while looking back at his chasers and then he turns back to the front and he sees three soldiers blocking his way.

"You haven't seen Lucy or my staff, have you?" Aang asked and the soldiers attack but Aang runs forward up around the guards bu running up the walls and ceiling in circles and he gets behind them and runs. "Thanks anyway!" Aang called.

Aang arrives at different hallway and he sees a guard blocking a door and when the guard sees him he bends fire at Aang but Aang quickly launches himself at the guard against the door causing it to be opened and Aang finds a room where is Lucy is in and she's being interrogated by the two guards.

"Lucy!" Aang said and the two guards attack Aang but he dodges and he gets behind Lucy and grabs her from the chair and they leave the interrogation room. "Thank you!" Aang called.

"Thanks for the help." Lucy said.

"No problem. I need to find my staff." Aang said.

"Okay. Let's look for it." Lucy said.

The two run through the hallway and they start opening each random door until Aang opens a door showing a sleeping Iroh.

"Sorry." Aang whispered as he closes the door softly.

They keep going through the hallway until they stop at an opened door and Aang sees something.

"My staff!" Aang said as he enters the room and Lucy follows.

When they enter the room the door closes behind them and it's revealed to be Zuko behind the opened door waiting for the two.

"Looks like I underestimated you two." Zuko said as he blasts fire at them.

They barely dodge the fire attack and Aang gasps for air and Zuko shoots more fire shots but Aang rolls under Zuko and gets behind him and while staying behind him Zuko tries to find him without blasting anymore fires until Zuko turns to him and attacks but Lucy attacks Zuko with her whip but Zuko avoids the attack and bends fire at Lucy who backs off and delivers a spin kick but Zuko moves and blasts fires again but Aang quickly grabs Lucy and he creates an air scooter and they start riding around the walls and ceiling while avoiding Zuko's fire blasts until Aang dissipates his air scooter and he and Lucy grab a tapestry off the wall and they start wrapping Zuko around with it and Zuko struggles to get free allowing Lucy to get Aang's staff and gives it to him but then Zuko frees himself by unleashing flames on the tapestry and he attacks again but Lucy uses her whip to grab Zuko's waist and she throws him against a wall and he lands on a mattress allowing Aang to Airbend the mattress up to the ceiling with Zuko still on it and then they both fall back to the ground allowing Aang and Lucy to escape.

On the bridge a deck hatch starts to spin and it's revealed to be Aang and Lucy entering the bridge and they rush to the bridge's observation deck and Aang opens his glider, throws it to the air, and he jumps after it and Lucy follows behind him and Aang catches the glider and Lucy does the same thing but then Lucy turns behind them and they see Zuko behind them jumping after them and when he reaches he grabs Lucy's foot.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Lucy ordered but then they all fall to the deck.

Aang and Lucy prepare to fight again but then they hear something and Zuko sees something in the sky.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

They all see a huge creature coming at the ship and Aang and Lucy are smiling at this.

"Appa!" Aang cheered.

Just then Zuko blasts his fires at Aang and Lucy but they dodge by jumping from the fire blasts and they land on different edges on the deck and they regain their balances but Zuko blasts one fire blast at Aang and another at Lucy and although Aang tried to block with his staff the fire blast knocks the staff off his hands making him drop it and the fire blast gets him while the other fire blast gets Lucy despite her trying to avoid the attack and they both fall overboard.

"Aang! Lucy!" Katara cried.

"Oh, no!" Sokka said.

Aang and Lucy are underwater and are both sinking.

"Aang! Lucy! Aang! Lucy! AANG! LUCY!" Katara shouted and as they heard Katara's final scream Aang's eyes start to glow while Lucy's eyes glow as well and Aang turns around the water reaching the surface while Lucy rises from the water and reaches the surface and after getting to the surface and getting in front of the ship Aang forms a whirlpool of water around him while Lucy glows with white aura around her body and they tower over the bridge of the ship and Zuko looks at them in dismay and fear and the two land back on the deck and Aang makes the water around him spin and attacks Zuko and his men while Lucy summons ten light magic bolts and throws them all at Zuko and his men and Zuko goes overboard and Katara and Sokka see the whole thing in awe.

"Did you see that?" Katara asked.

"Now that's some Waterbending!" Sokka said. "And what was that thing Lucy did?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure." Katara said.

Aang and Lucy then get on their knees and Aang's eyes and arrows aren't glowing anymore while Lucy's eyes aren't glowing anymore either and her white aura disappears and Appa lands to where they are and Katara and Sokka run to them to help them.

"Are you two okay?" Katara asked.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Well, I couldn't let you guys have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said.

"I got it." Lucy said as she gets up and runs over to get Aang's staff but she gets it someone else grabs it and it's Zuko. "No way, Scarface." Lucy said as she pokes Zuko's head with Aang's staff three times making Zuko let go of the staff and he falls again but he grabs onto a chained anchor with one hand. "Ha! That was for talking smack to me and dragging me forcefully!" Lucy said.

They see the soldiers who are now wet because Aang's water trick getting up and they prepare to attack but Katara picks up water left over making the soldiers back off in fear and when Katara was about to whip them she freezes the water instead and it gets Sokka.

"Katara!" Sokka said.

The soldiers then move forward again but Katara turns back this time and she freezes the water again and the soldiers are frozen this time and she, Aang, and Lucy get on board Appa.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara said as Sokka is chipping the ice with his boomerang.

"I'm just a simple guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." Sokka said to himself as he successfully breaks the ice and he runs to board on Appa.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa starts to take off into the sky.

Iroh then arrives at the deck and he sees Appa in the sky and he helps Zuko get back on deck.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko said.

As Appa is flying as he can Zuko and Iroh unleash a huge bolt of fire at the bison and while Lucy, Katara, and Sokka see this happening Aang gets to the back and he swings his staff like a baseball bat followed by a gale of wind making the fireball go at a right angle and it hits an ice cliff nearby and the fireball explodes causing huge ice to fall from the cliff and it falls on the ship damaging it making Zuko gasp in horror and Aang, Lucy, Katara, and Sokka laugh and Appa continues to fly off.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's biggest threats are a young boy and a young girl." Iroh said.

"Those two, Uncle just did this." Zuko said addressing the damaged ship. "I won't underestimate them again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko ordered but he sees some soldiers trying to unfreeze the other soldiers that were frozen by Katara. "As soon as you're done with that." Zuko said and he looks up at the sky.

Meanwhile Appa is flying through the sky and Aang is up front while Lucy, Katara, and Sokka are sitting on the saddle.

"How did you two do that?! The flying, the water, and the white aura. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Katara said.

"Guess we just...did it." Aang said.

"I don't even know how that happened myself. I didn't think I'd have that kind of magic." Lucy said.

"So, just to be clear, you're really this Celestial Mage person that old man said earlier?" Sokka asked and Lucy nods.

"Yes. That's right. I didn't realize that I'm supposed to be part of this prophecy where I need to help the Avatar end this hundred year war and I didn't even realize Aang is the Avatar that jerk prince said." Lucy said and Aang turns away.

"Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because...I never wanted to be." Aang answered and there was a brief pause.

"But, Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return to finally put an end to this war." Katara said. "Just like the world was probably waiting for the Celestial Mage to arrive and help the Avatar stop the war and restore balance." Katara said.

"How am I supposed to end the war?" Aang asked.

"Well, according to legend, you're supposed to master water then earth then fire right?" Katara asked.

"That's what the monks told me." Aang said.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master Waterbending." Katara said.

"We can learn it together." Aang said.

"And, Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads along the way." Katara said.

"I'd like that. I'd REALLY like that." Sokka said.

"What about you, Lucy? Are you gonna help Aang?" Katara asked.

"Even if this prophecy thing says I'm supposed to help Aang, I'm not sure. I don't even have my Celestial Keys with me anymore so I'm probably useless." Lucy said.

"That's not true. We saw you putting up a fight against Zuko when he attacked our village." Katara said.

"Yeah. You're also great with that whip and you used that light magic stuff." Aang said.

"Well, even without my Celestial Keys, I'm gonna do everything I can to help you." Lucy said.

"We'll also try and find your friends." Aang said.

"I'd like that." Lucy said.

"Then we're all in this together." Katara said.

"Yep." Lucy said.

"Okay, but before we go to the North Pole, we have some serious business to take care of." Aang said taking out a map. "Here, here, and here." Aang said pointing at locations of the map.

"What's there?" Lucy asked.

"There, we'll ride the hoping llamas then waaaay over there, we'll surf on the back of giant koi fish then back over there, we'll ride on the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding on them, but that's what makes it fun." Aang said.

_"He's so goofy. I guess he's just like Natsu. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help him end the war and it'll probably make me strong to prove to Fairy Tail." _Lucy said in her mind as Appa is still flying through the sky.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2. I really hope you're liking this story so far. I'm doing what I can to make this story awesome, I swear. I'll work on Chapter 3, but until then, take care and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	3. Visiting the Southern Air Temple

**Hey, guys! Me again! Before I start Chapter 3, I want to know what you people think of this story so far, I know it's new and all, but I want to know if you guys love it or hate it. Please leave your opinions via review.**

**Now to reply to some reviewers.**

**MusicLover314: Thank you liking this story so far. I'll do what I can to make it awesome. I also can't wait to see some of your other reviews after some chapters. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: I am gonna consider putting Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza in the world of the Avatar, but they're not gonna be part of the Celestial Mage prophecy. However, they're still gonna help Lucy and Team Avatar end the war with the Fire Nation. Please don't hate me for my decisions.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 3: Visiting the Southern Air Temple**

The sun starts to rise over the lake and the group are on the lake shore and one of them is sleeping on the ground in one of the sleeping bags while Appa is standing and grazing slowly and Aang is on his head adjusting Appa's reins while Katara and Lucy are on the saddle doing some work.

"Wait 'til you guys see the Air Temple. It's one of the most beautiful things in the world." Aang said.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you left home." Katara said.

"That's why I'm so excited." Aang said.

"What Katara is trying to say is that a lot can change in all this time." Lucy said.

"I know, but I wanna see it for myself." Aang replied and he gets off of Appa and walks over to Sokka who is still sleeping in his sleeping bag. "C'mon, Sokka! Wake up! Time to go see the Air Temple!" Aang said.

"Sleep now...Air Temple later..." Sokka said groggily.

Aang is not pleased by this but then he makes a smirk and finds a stick and grabs it and Lucy and Katara watch what Aang is doing from on top of Appa as Aang walks to Sokka again.

"Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake on your sleeping bag!" Aang said as he puts the stick up and down on Sokka's sleeping bag and Sokka is startled by this and screams.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Sokka shouted as he hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses balance and falls down to the ground and Lucy and Katara laugh at him while Sokka is very annoyed.

"Good, you're awake!" Aang said.

"Can I sleep while we're flying?" Sokka asked.

"Sure. He only woke you up because he wants to go to that Air Temple." Lucy said.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Aang said.

"Okay, Mister Excited, we're going." Lucy said.

"Yip yip!" Aang said as Appa starts to fly.

Meanwhile in the forest after Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza searched the entire forest for Lucy since her mysterious disappearance they decided to just leave the forest much to Natsu's disappointment, inform the mayor about the mysterious figures were, and make their way back to Fairy Tail and after riding on the train and returning to town they return to Fairy Tail where everyone is relaxing as usual and Mira sees them.

"Oh, hi, guys. Welcome back. How did your job go?" Mira asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Natsu said.

"What's wrong? And where's Lucy? I thought she was with you." Mira said and everyone turned to the four after hearing that Lucy isn't with them.

"About what happened...we found the mysterious people causing panic and they were cloaked figures who wanted Lucy." Erza said.

"What for?" Cana asked.

"We don't know..." Gray answered.

"Well, what happened to Lucy? Why isn't she with you guys?" Wendy asked.

"Here..." Natsu said showing everyone her Celestial Keys and it shocked everyone.

"What happened? Why did she lose her keys?" Romeo asked.

"One of those cloaked creeps named Zack was with Lucy and she was fighting against him, but he was overpowering her and just as when Zack thought he won and was about to take Lucy again, she...fell off an edge of a cliff." Natsu explained and everyone is shocked even more.

"Did you do anything about that?" Levy asked.

"I tried to get her when I saw that happening, but...I was too late and that Zack creep almost had her too, but he took her keys instead and so I fought against him and managed to take the keys back and drove him off." Natsu explained.

"No...my love rival is..." Juvia stops talking as tears were about to fall from her face.

"We didn't want to believe that Lucy was...you know. We actually thought she's still alive somewhere so we kept searching all over for, but no luck." Gray said.

"So that means Lucy is..." Mira stops talking as she's about to cry.

"We're sorry, Master Makarov. We did everything we could to search for her." Erza said and Makarov sighed.

"Lucy made her choice to do something like this. If she's really..." Makarov stops talking. "You kids had a rough day. Take a rest." Makarov said.

"No...Lu-chan can't be..." Levy stops talking and tears start to flow from her face.

"Great. We lost a comrade." Cana said.

"She has to be somewhere! She has to be alive so go out and look!" Romeo cried but Marco puts his hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"No...I don't want to accept this! I refuse to believe that Lucy is gone!" Wendy said as she starts crying.

"Natsu...is she really..." Lisanna stops talking as she sees Natsu's face.

"Luce...You can't die on us! I want to believe that you're still alive, but I don't know where you are! I don't want another friend of mine to disappear on us and be assumed dead!" Natsu said as tears appear in his eyes.

"Lucy shouldn't be..." Happy stops as he starts to cry.

"Luce...I want see your face again! I want to see you alive! Without you, it's not the same anymore! PLEASE, LUCY! I WISH I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN AND FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE!" Natsu cried as a tear falls from his eyes and the tear lands on the Celestial Keys that Natsu is still holding. "Lucy...I want to see you again... I want to see you alive!" Natsu said as he keeps crying but then a glowing occurs surprising everyone and Natsu and everyone else see that the keys are glowing.

"What the...?" Gray asked.

"What's happening?" Elfman asked.

"How are Lucy's keys glowing like that?" Mira asked.

"Is this real or am I drunk again?" Cana asked.

"Natsu, how is this happening?" Lisanna asked.

"I dunno." Natsu said and then Natsu feels like he's being lifted and then her realizes that he's floating in the air much to everyone's confusion.

"Natsu, you're floating!" Happy said.

"How is this happening?" Natsu asked and he looks up to see that the glowing Celestial Keys are the ones lifting him. "Are Lucy's keys... holding me up?" Natsu asked.

"This isn't funny, Natsu! Get down from there!" Gray yelled.

"This isn't me, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back.

"Hold on, Natsu! I'll get you down!" Happy said as he grabs on to Natsu but nothing is happening when Happy is trying to pull Natsu down. "Now we're floating!" Happy said.

"That's it! I'll get you guys down myself!" Gray said as he grabs Natsu's leg but then Gray starts being lifted. "WHAT THE...?! Gray asked.

"What is happening?" Romeo asked.

"Why are they floating like that?" Wendy asked.

"Enough of this! You three need to get down right now!" Erza said as she grabs Gray's leg but then Erza is being lifted. "Whatever is going on here, this isn't funny!" Erza yelled.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"Right." Carla said as she takes Wendy and starts to fly to them and try to get them down but nothing is still happening.

"It's not working!" Wendy said.

"Natsu, what did you do?!" Erza asked.

"I dunno!" Natsu said and then the keys start pulling them out of the guild much to everyone's confusion.

"Master, what happened?" Mira asked.

"I'm not so sure. Strange things happen most of the time, I can't even figure it out." Makarov said.

"That's it. No more drinking for me." Cana said.

"We should go after them." Levy said.

"No. Don't trouble yourselves. Who knows, maybe the keys will pull them back here." Makarov said.

Meanwhile Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are still being pulled by Lucy's keys in the sky through the town while people look at them confused and while the keys are still pulling them they're trying to hold on and not fall off and the pulling keeps happening until they return to the forest and they stop at the cliff area and they land on the ground.

"What just happened?" Gray asked.

"Lucy's keys sent us back to the this forest." Erza said.

"We're at the area where Lucy fell off the edge of the cliff." Natsu said.

"But why did the keys bring us here? To bring us more sadness about Lucy's..." Happy was the cut off when they see the Celestial Keys glowing again.

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me we're gonna have to be pulled through the air again." Gray said but the Celestial Keys summon something to where the edge of the cliff is.

"What's going on? What're they doing?" Wendy asked.

The Celestial Keys reveal what looks like a bright light where the edge of the cliff is and the bright light nearly blinds everyone until the bright light reveals what looks like a portal.

"What the..." Natsu asked but then the portal starts sucking Natsu who tries to hold onto something but the suction was so strong that he gets sucked into the portal. "AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he gets sucked into the portal.

"Natsu!" Happy said and then the portal sucks Happy next who tries to get away by trying to fly but the suction pulls Happy to the portal.

"What is going ON?!" Gray asked and then the portal sucks Gray next and then Erza and then Wendy and Carla and after the suction the Celestial Keys enter the portal as well and portal closes.

After the portal closed Tor, Zack, Luna, and Zane arrive at the cliff area.

"Did you see that? Those Fairy Freaks got sucked into that weird portal." Zack said.

"Where did it take them?" Luna asked.

"I'll find out." Zane said as he takes out a purple book and opens it. "This book sensed the portal and it can take us to where those Fairy Fools are going." Zane said as the book reveals a portal and Zane looks into it. "Yes. This portal leads us to a world that has four nations. That's probably where Lucy ended up." Zane said.

"So we go in, find Lucy, grab her, and get out. Sounds easy." Luna said.

"It'd be best if Luke found out." Tor said.

"Are you suggesting we go back again? Did ya hear his warning?" Zack asked.

"He won't be so ticked if we tell him where Lucy ended up right?" Tor asked.

"I suppose you're right. I'll show him the portal to this world." Zane said.

"Let's go." Tor said as they leave the cliff area.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship arrives at the Fire Nation naval yard and the ship is still damaged after what Aang and Lucy did and when the ship opens up Zuko and Iroh walk out of it and enter the naval yard itself.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to risk losing their trial." Zuko said.

"You mean the Avatar and the Celestial Mage?" Iroh asked.

"Don't mention them on the docks! Once word gets out that the Avatar is alive and about the girl being this Celestial Mage is true, every Firebender will be out looking for them and I don't want anyone to get in the way." Zuko said.

"Get in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A voice asked and the two turn to see a man wearing Fire Nation armor and having his hands behind his back and the man walks over to the two.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said with distaste.

"It's COMMANDER Zhao now." Zhao said and he turns to Iroh. "And General Iroh the great hero of our nation." Zhao said bowing to Iroh said.

"RETIRED general." Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime. What brings you two to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered showing Zhao their damaged ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes. You won't believe what happened." Zuko said as he turns to Iroh. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko said.

"Of course. It was incredible. We crashed into something...correct?" Iroh asked.

"Yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao said. "Care to join me for a drink?" Zhao offered.

"Sorry, but we must get going." Zuko said as he starts to walk away but Iroh places his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh said as he and Zhao walk down the docks and Zuko growls in frustration while releasing fire from his fists before following the two.

Meanwhile Appa is still flying through the sky with Aang on his head and holding the reins while Lucy, Katara, and Sokka are sitting on the saddle and while flying Lucy looks down from the sky as she remembers falling off the edge of the cliff to get away from Zack and also falling to this world.

"Lucy, are you okay? You look worried." Katara said.

"It's just that part of me wants to know if my friends are okay, but another part believes I'll never see them again." Lucy said.

"Don't worry. You'll find them and they're probably looking for you too. You can't just give up on that." Katara said.

"You're right. Thanks, Katara." Lucy said and they hear something. "What was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was my stomach." Sokka said as his stomach starts growling again. "Be quiet, stomach. I'm trying to find some food." Sokka searches through his food bag and dumps it out and only some crumbs come out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?!" Sokka asked.

"That was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang said.

"You what? Awwww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka said.

"I have a feeling he's gonna whine about food all day." Lucy said.

"Yep." Katara said.

Appa keeps flying through the sky and he reaches towards some closer mountains and Aang notices.

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang said.

"Aang...before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders." Katara said.

"What about 'em?" Aang asked.

"I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation are ruthless and they killed my mother. They could have done the same to your people." Katara said.

"Just because no one has SEEN an Airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They must have escaped." Aang said.

"I know it's hard to accept." Katara said.

"The only way to get to an Air Temple is on a flying bison and the Fire Nation doesn't have any flying bison. Right, buddy?" Aang asked Appa who grunts in response. "Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa takes them higher.

Appa turns tightly around a mountain face and Lucy, Katara, and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer as they move faster and Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops revealing tall spires of a temple behind it.

"This is it, guys! The Southern Air Temple!" Aang said.

"Whoa! No way! It looks amazing!" Lucy said.

"It sure does." Katara said.

"We're home, buddy. We're home." Aang said.

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation naval yard a large tent is shown and inside are Zuko, Iroh, and Zhao and Zhao looks at a large map of the whole world on the wall and explains what his army plans to do at the Earth Kingdom while Zuko sits on a chair in front of Zhao while Iroh looks at weapons on the left.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao finished explaining to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said.

"If my father thinks the whole world will follow him, then he is a fool." Zuko said.

"Two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue." Zhao replied as he sits next to Zuko. "So how goes your search for the Avatar?" Zhao asked but then Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he was looking at and he cringes at the mess.

"Hehe...my fault entirely." Iroh said as he backs away somewhere else.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko simply answered.

"Did you expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders...unless you have some evidence that the Avatar is in fact alive." Zhao said as he sees Zuko turning away.

"No. Nothing." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one capable of stopping the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have any once of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao said as he gets closer to Zuko's face.

"I haven't found ANYTHING. It's just like you said, he died a long time ago." Zuko said as he gets up. "Come on, Uncle, we're leaving." Zuko said as he starts to leave the tent but the guards stop him and a guard enters.

"Sir, we've interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar, but he managed to escape, but not only he had the Avatar, he also had a girl who is supposed to be known as this Celestial Mage from the prophecy, but she escaped with the Avatar." The guard explained and Zhao walks over to Zuko who is still blocked.

"Now remind me...how was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked.

Meanwhile Appa lands on a landing platform with a path leading up to the Southern Air Temple and Aang quickly gets off and races off while others get off after him and follow him upwards the temple's mountain and while Lucy, Katara, and Sokka walk after Aang Sokka clutches his stomach as his stomach growls again.

"Where can I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to EVER visit an Airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka said.

"Well, you are right about the simple guy part." Lucy said smirking while Katara giggles a bit.

"Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically.

They see Aang on the edge of the path waiting for the three to catch up and when they do get to Aang he points at something below them.

"That's where my friends and I play Airball." Aang said showing a parapet below with packed sticks of heights that are stuck to the ground and there are two goals on different sides and then Aang shows something else. "And there is where the bison would sleep and..." Aang stops talking and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"This place used to be full of monks, lemurs, and bison. Now there's a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how things changed." Aang said looking sad.

Lucy, Katara, and Sokka look at each other thinking of a way to change the subject and Sokka quickly runs up to him.

"So how do you play Airball?" Sokka asked and Aang makes a smirk.

Aang and Sokka are now on different backboards and while Sokka is ready Aang bends air around rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his right hand and then Aang starts manipulating the ball and throws it up in the air over his head and while Sokka is following it with his eyes Aang puts his hands behind back and smiles waiting for the ball to come back down and waiting for the right moment and when he sees the ball coming back down he sends the ball bouncing through the field of sticks and Sokka watches the ball going at him with amazing speed and then the ball hits him in the stomach sending him flying backwards through the backboard behind him and he lands on the ground and Aang laughs.

"Aang seven! Sokka zero!" Aang said making numbers with his fingers of their scores.

Sokka starts to get up from the ground while Lucy and Katara try to hold their laughter at Sokka's defeat.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka said.

"At least he's having fun. Would you rather see him being depressed?" Lucy asked.

"No...not really, but can it be something that does not hurt me?" Sokka asked.

"You're such a baby." Lucy said helping Sokka up.

Katara then walks away but then sees something that makes her stop and she moves forward to get a closer look and it's a Fire Nation soldier helmet.

"Lucy, Sokka, come here." Katara said and Lucy and Sokka walk over to Katara and they see what Katara is looking at.

"Fire Nation." Sokka said.

"Should we tell him?" Lucy asked.

"Aang, you need to see something!" Katara called to Aang who is still playing with his airball.

"Coming!" Aang said running to them

While Aang is on his way Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy coming and Katara makes a choice of what to do so she decides to bend the snow down onto the helmet and on Sokka as well and Aang arrives after that happened.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Just a new Waterbending trick I learned." Katara said.

"Nice one, but enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see." Aang said as he walks away as Sokka gets up and wipes the snow off him.

"You know you can't protect him forever." Sokka said to Katara.

Lucy, Katara, and Sokka follow Aang to the entrance of the Air Temple but Aang races over there while Lucy, Katara, and Sokka stay behind to talk alone.

"Katara, the Firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka said.

"I can for Aang's sake." Katara replied.

"Katara, I know this will hurt Aang, but he has to know the truth." Lucy said.

"He can't just know right now." Katara said as she walks from the two and they follow her and they go follow Aang. "If Aang finds out that the Fire Nation has invaded his home, he'll be devastated." Katara said.

"You're right about that, but I still don't like hiding this from him. He still needs to know what happened." Lucy said.

"Hey, guys! Come here!" Aang called and the three walk over to Aang who is with a statue of someone who is an Air Monk. "I want you to meet someone." Aang said.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"This is Monk Gyatso the greatest Airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said as he bows to the statue.

_Flashback:_

_Monk Gyatso is holding a giant spatula with a cake on it and he just pulled it out an oven._

_"But the true secret..." Monk Gyatso stops talking as he bends air making a colorful filling in the middle of the cake. "...Is the gooey center." Gyatso said but he sees Aang sitting on an edge not paying attention and Aang lets out a big sigh. "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?" Monk Gyatso asked._

_"It's this whole Avatar thing...maybe the monks made a mistake." Aang said._

_"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what WAS. We must act on what IS." Gyatso said showing Aang the temple full of flying bison and other Airbenders having a happy life._

_"But, Monk Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asked._

_"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Gyatso said making Aang excited._

_"Who?" Aang asked._

_"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Gyatso said making Aang sigh. "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes or not?" Gyatso asked._

_"Okay." Aang said._

_Aang and Gyatso get into their Airbending stance facing the cakes on the wall and they both create airballs._

_"One...two...THREE!" Gyatso said as the two release their airballs sending the cakes in the air and they fall down at the four meditating Air Monks and the cakes land on each of them while winged lemurs come and start eating the cakes and Aang and Gyatso laugh. "Your aiming has improved, my great pupil." Gyatso said as the two bow to each other._

_Flashback end._

Aang bows to the statue of Gyatso just he like did to the real Gyatso and Lucy walks over and places her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You must miss him." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said as he goes into the temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. I'm ready to meet someone." Aang answered.

Lucy, Katara, and Sokka shrug at each other and they follow Aang inside the temple and while going through they stop at a giant wooden door with three air symbols in a triangular pattern and attached to tubes at the end.

"But, Aang...no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said.

"I survived in that iceberg for that long. It's not impossible." Aang said.

"He has a valid point." Lucy said.

"Whoever's in there might help me with this Avatar thing." Aang said.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious meats!" Sokka said eagerly as he runs to the door but the door doesn't open resulting in Sokka hitting his own head.

"Wow. I was right. He IS simpleminded." Lucy said.

"Shut up, Lucy!" Sokka said as he tries to push the door open but still it wasn't opening and Sokka gives up.

"Nimrod." Lucy mumbled.

"I don't suppose you have a key to this thing." Sokka said.

"The key, Sokka...is Airbending." Aang said as he gets into his Airbending stance, takes a deep breath, and then Airbends two jets of air from each arm into the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from blue to red and each turn flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlocking it and the door opens revealing a darkened area which leads to the Air Temple Sanctuary. "Hello! Anyone home?" Aang called as he walks into the dark room.

"Come on." Lucy said as she, Katara, and Sokka follow him into the sanctuary.

Meanwhile back at Zhao's tent Zhao crosses in front of Zuko who is seated with an angry look and Zhao's guards are behind him.

"So a twelve-year-old boy and some girl who is supposed to be from this Celestial Mage prophecy both defeated you and your Firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said.

"I underestimated them once, but that won't happen again." Zuko said.

"No, it won't. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said.

"Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and..." Zuko was cut off by Zhao.

"And you failed!" Zhao said. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands and if this girl is actually the Celestial Mage from the prophecy, then I'm sure she would prove to be quite an excellent challenge for me...unlike you." Zhao said and Zuko was about to charge but the guards behind quickly restrain him. "Keep him there." Zhao ordered as he leaves the tent and Zuko kicks at a small table with anger.

"More tea please." Iroh said.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, and Sokka enter the sanctuary and inside are statues arrayed in patterns and the pattern is tied to a swirl pattern with statues lined up along it and they walk over to the statues while going to the center of the room.

"That's it? Just statues? Where's the meat?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up about food already! It's killing my brain cells." Lucy said.

"But I'm sooooo hungry." Sokka replied.

"Hungry and stupid." Lucy said making Sokka glare at her as she walks over to a statue. "Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like I know them somehow." Aang said and he sees another statue. "Hey look! This one is an Airbender!" Aang said.

"And the one next to it is a Waterbender!" Katara said. "They're all lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire." Katara said.

"It must be the Avatar Cycle!" Aang said.

"Of course! They're Avatars! All these people are your past lives, Aang!" Katara said.

"That's a lot of past lives you have, Aang." Lucy said.

"You actually believe in that stuff, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated to the next nation of the cycle." Katara said.

"So if Aang dies, someone from the Water Tribe would be the next Avatar?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

Aang then stops in front of a statue of a Fire Nation Avatar and while Aang looks at it a light passes over the statue's eyes and Lucy walks over to Aang and starts shaking him.

"Aang. Aang, snap out of it!" Lucy said and Aang finally gets her attention.

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"That's Avatar Roku and he's the Avatar before me." Aang answered.

"You were a Firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we met." Sokka said.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just know." Aang answered.

"You couldn't get ANY weirder!" Sokka said.

"For your information, Sokka, I've dealt with weird things too so don't you even judge." Lucy said.

"Then you BOTH couldn't get any weirder." Sokka said and then Lucy kicks him in the face.

"And you couldn't get ANY stupider!" Lucy snapped.

Just then they hear something and they see a long eared shadow coming toward them so they go hiding in three different statues and Aang and Katara hide behind the left while Sokka hides behind the right while Lucy hides behind the middle and the shadow advances between the statues.

"Firebender. No one make a sound!" Sokka said but Aang, Lucy, and Katara shush him.

The shadow keeps moving to the three statues the four are hiding and it's revealing to be a shadow of something small and when Sokka gets his weapon ready he jumps out of the statue and prepares to attack and Aang, Lucy, and Katara get out as well to look and they see that the tiny shadow figure is just a little winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes making the four blink at the lemur and his long ears flop down as the four keep staring at it.

"That's not a Firebender." Lucy said.

"Lemur!" Aang said.

"Dinner!" Sokka said drooling.

"Don't you listen to him. You're gonna be my new pet." Aang said.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka said as he lunges at the lemur but Aang also lunges making the lemur scream and dash out of the room.

"Come back!" Aang said as he runs after the lemur.

"No you don't!" Sokka said as he runs after them.

The lemur keeps running through the long hallway and it sees Aang and Sokka run through the hallway after it and both take turns leading and when Sokka tries to swipe at Aang he dodges and runs along the wall with his Airbending and passes him while laughing and as he gets off the wall Aang makes an airball and throws it at Sokka getting him and making him fall down.

After Sokka fell Aang keeps running through the hallway and he sees the lemur reaching the end of it showing the balcony and when the lemur turns back to see Aang running after it still it jumps off but Aang jumps off the balcony after it and he looks at the long fall and he bounces from rocks to rocks while laughing still as he falls to keep chasing the lemur and after Sokka gets up he arrives at the balcony and he sees Aang jumping off rocks from beneath and falling as well.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka said.

"Wow. This is just...I don't even know what to say about this." Lucy said.

"At least Aang is having fun." Katara said.

"Too much fun." Lucy said as they start giggling.

Meanwhile at Zhao's tent Zhao arrives back inside and he sees Zuko and Iroh sitting on the chairs.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go." Zhao said.

"Why? Are you worried that I'll try to stop you?" Zuko asked but Zhao just scoffs.

"YOU? Stop ME? Laughable." Zhao said and Zuko stands up.

"Do not underestimate me, Zhao! I WILL capture the Avatar and the Celestial Mage before YOU!" Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough." Iroh said.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command and you...you're just a banished prince. No home and no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao said.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar and the Celestial Mage to my father, he'll welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko said.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd let you return by now. Avatar, Celestial Mage, both or none. In his eyes, you're a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said.

"That's not true!" Zuko yelled.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko replied getting to Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"An Agni Kai...at sunset!" Zuko said.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said as he walks away.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened when you dueled a master?" Iroh asked.

"I will NEVER forget." Zuko answered as he places his hand on his burned scar.

Meanwhile Aang keeps chasing the lemur while still falling and the lemur lands on the ground and Aang lands as well and keeps going after the lemur who goes into a tent.

"Hey! Come back!" Aang said as he enters the tent. "Come out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang said as he goes into another part of the tent and as he looks around he gasps as he sees armor and skeletons all over. "Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asked and then he finds another skeleton which is a skeleton of an Air Monk at the end and it has an Airbender necklace and Aang recognizes it. "Gyatso..." Aang said sadly as he falls to his knees and starts crying and then Sokka enters the tent.

"Hey, Aang. Did you find my dinner?" Sokka asked and he sees Aang crying. "Aang, I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur." Sokka said but then he sees the skeleton of Gyatso and he's shocked by this. "Oh, man...c'mon, Aang. It'll be alright. Let's get out of here." Sokka said as he places his hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang's arrows and eyes start to glow and he makes an angry face and starts lifting in the air shocking Sokka.

Meanwhile Lucy and Katara are still in the sanctuary looking at the Avatar statues and when Lucy looks at the statue of Roku its eyes start glowing shocking Lucy and the same thing is happening to the other Avatar statues and their eyes are glowing.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Aang!" Katara said as the two girls run out.

While this is happening different temples from around the world which are the Water Temple, Earth Temple, and Fire Temple start glowing responding to Aang's Avatar Spirit and in the Fire Temple an old sage looks at the glowing going on and he runs to another old sage.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately! The Avatar has returned!" The old Fire Sage said and the other Fire Sage runs out.

Back at the ten Aang surrounds himself with a whirlwind and the air is swirling around the bones and Aang clenches his fists still angry at Gyatso's death and his eyes and arrows are still glowing while Sokka is still with him and he's seeing this awe and fear.

"Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka said but a blue energy sphere surrounds Aang and it expands knocking Sokka out of the building.

The energy keeps expanding until it blows up the tent leaving smoke and debris in the air and Sokka lands outside the building and he hides behind rubble and he sees Aang being covered by the energy and the maelstrom and as this is happening Lucy and Katara arrive at where Sokka is and they hide in the rubble as well shielding themselves from the terrible wind.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"Aang found out that the Firebenders killed Gyatso." Sokka answered.

"Oh, no! He's in his Avatar Spirit! He must have triggered it!" Katara said.

"Someone has to calm him down! I'll do it!" Lucy said.

"I'll help!" Katara said.

"Hurry before he throws us off the mountain!" Sokka said as he's still holding onto rubble to try and not get blown away.

Lucy and Katara slowly approach Aang while struggling against the wind and they see Aang is still in the air with the energy still around him.

Meanwhile in a Fire Nation arena both Zuko and Zhao kneel away from each other getting ready for battle and Iroh is with Zuko.

"Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your weapons." Iroh said.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said as he stands up while taking off his shoulder wrap and it falls to the ground and Zhao does the same thing with him standing up and his shoulder wrap falls as well and they face each other.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said.

As the gong rings the two get into their Firebending stances and Zuko fires his first shot at Zhao who avoids it and Zuko fires again but Zaho avoids again and Zuko fires more fire at Zhao who blocks each fire and smirks making Zuko furious and he runs toward Zhao and unleashes more fire from his hands and feet but Zhao dodges or blocks them all and then Zhao crouches forward and shoots his flames to the ground close to Zuko.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his roots!" Iroh said.

Zhao throws a volley of flames at Zuko who blocks each flame but he's backing slowly and forcefully and Zhao uses one last volley of flame from his hands knocking Zuko over and sending him backwards to the dirt and Zhao takes a flying jump at Zuko and Zuko tries to get up but Zhao fires right at him and lands but Zuko rolls out of the way just in time and he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him and Zuko lands on his feet and he makes a small smile and he advances toward Zhao and uses his feet to produce small waves of flames that rush to him causing Zhao to lose his balance and wobbles slowly backwards and Iroh sees this as he makes a hopeful expression and he smiles and Zuko keeps bending fire at Zhao's feet until Zuko blasts at Zhao sending him flat on the ground and Zuko rushed up to him and gets ready to deal with the final blow but makes his decision.

"Do it!" Zhao said and Zuko unleashes a blast and it misses showing a burnt hole on the ground next to Zhao who looks flabbergasted. "That's it? Your father raised a coward!" Zhao said.

"Next time you get in my way, I won't hold back." Zuko said as he starts to walk away.

Zhao gets up and lets out a howl of anger and he outstretches his foot with covered in fire he made and was about to get Zuko but then the flame was extinguished and a hand grabs Zhao's foot and it shows Iroh getting between the two and stopping Zhao's attack and they remain frozen until Iroh throws Zhao back to the ground with little effort and then Zuko rushes over to avenge the insult but then a hand is placed on Zuko's shoulder and he turns to see a woman with yellow eyes, black hair tied to a ponytail, and wearing Fire Nation armor and Zuko is shocked.

"Aiko?" Zuko asked.

"Don't do it, Zuko. Don't taint your victory." The woman named Aiko said and she looks at Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? How disgraceful." Aiko said.

"Indeed. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Iroh said and Zuko was shocked to hear this. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He said as he and Zuko walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Zhao asked Aiko.

"My presence here is none of your business." Aiko said as she walks away following Zuko and Iroh out of the arena.

"You really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea was my favorite." Iroh said and they turn to see Aiko running to them. "I'm very glad to see you, my daughter." Iroh said.

"You too, Father." Aiko said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I heard about what happened when you captured the Avatar and this Celestial Mage from the prophecy. Are you still gonna find and capture them again?" Aiko asked.

"Yes. I want my honor restored." Zuko answered.

"In that case, I'll help you." Aiko said. "I like helping my favorite cousin." She added.

"Thank you, Aiko." Iroh said.

"Yeah, Thanks." Zuko said.

"Let's go. Your ship should be repaired by now." Aiko said as the three walk to the ship.

Meanwhile Aang is still in mid-air and the ball of energy is still around him and the storm continues to rage as Lucy, Katara, and Sokka keep holding on to rubble.

"Aang, I know you're upset! I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I lost my mother and I was devastated, but I have a new family...my friends from Fairy Tail. They're my new family. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders might be gone, but you still have a family too. Katara, Sokka, and I. We're your new family now." Lucy said as she tries to touch Aang's wrist and Aang starts to calm himself and he starts to descend and he touches the ground and the wind dies away and his eyes and arrows are still glowing and Lucy hugs him and Katara and Sokka run at his side. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Aang. I promise." Lucy said as she's still hugging Aang his eyes and arrows aren't glowing anymore and he's tired.

"I'm sorry...Lucy." Aang said.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault." Lucy said.

"But Katara was right. If the Firebenders found this temple, then that means they found the other ones too. I really am the LAST Airbender." Aang said and Lucy holds Aang tighter while Katara also hugs Aang.

They return to the sanctuary and Aang stands in front of Avatar Roku and Lucy walks to him.

"We're getting ready to leave." Lucy said.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"You'll find a way." Lucy said.

They then hear something and they turn to see the winged lemur again entering the room and it sees the four and it walks over to Sokka and gives him fruits and nuts and Sokka begins to eat them as the lemur quickly dashes away and the three smile at this.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said as he's stuffing his face.

"He's hopeless, but at least he'll shut up about food now." Lucy said and the lemur runs to Aang.

"Hey, little guy." Aang said.

Everyone heads outside and Aang, Appa, and the lemur look at the temple.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all what's left of this place. We have to stick together. Guys..." Aang walks over to the three. "...Say hello to the newest member of the family." Aang said.

"He's so cute." Lucy said. "What're you gonna name him?" She asked and the lemur jumps off of Aang and grabs a peach from Sokka and returns to Aang.

"Momo." Aang said and he, Lucy, and Katara laugh while Sokka is shocked that his fruit is gone.

"Well, time to..." Lucy was then cut off by a bright light appearing in the sky and it shows six figures falling from the sky and they all land on the ground.

"What just happened?" Katara asked.

"Nice goin', Flamebrain! Now we're in the middle of nowhere!" A voice said and Lucy recognizes the voice.

"Shut up, Ice Princess! Lucy's keys summoned that portal and sucked us all up!" Another voice yelled.

"No way!" Lucy said as she runs to the six figures. "Guys! It's you!" Lucy cheered and the six figures look up at Lucy and one of them is both shocked and happy.

"LUCE!" The pink haired boy said as he starts hugging Lucy. "You ARE alive! I thought we lost you!" He said.

"Calm down, Natsu. You're squeezing me." Lucy said.

"Oh, sorry." Natsu said letting go of Lucy.

"What happened to you, Lucy? Natsu told us you fell off that cliff to try and get away from that Zack dude." Gray said.

"I thought I was gonna land in the water below, but a bright light appeared and sent me to this world." Lucy said.

"I see. Well, we're glad you're safe and alive." Erza said.

"How'd you guys end up here?" Lucy asked.

"Your keys did something. They lifted us out of the guild and it brought us back to the forest and the area where you fell and then the keys summoned a portal and it sucked us all up." Happy explained.

"Speaking of which, here." Natsu said giving Lucy the Celestial Keys.

"My keys!" Lucy said taking the keys. "Thank you." Lucy said.

"So those guys are your friends?" Aang asked walking to them.

"Who's he?" Gray asked.

"I'm Aang and I'm Lucy's friend too. Let me guess who you guys are." Aang looks at them. "You're Natsu and you're Happy and you're Erza and you're Gray." Aang said pointing at the four.

"Yes, but how did you know of us?" Erza asked.

"Lucy told me about you guys." Aang answered and then he looks at Wendy and Carla. "Who are you guys? Are you two Lucy's friends too." Aang asked.

"Yes. I'm Wendy and this is Carla." Wendy introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you." Carla said and Aang is shocked.

"That cat just talked." Aang said.

"Yeah. She and Happy actually talk." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I'm guessing you were the one looking after Lucy for us? Thanks." Natsu said.

"No problem." Aang said and Katara and Sokka walk over.

"Hi. You guys must be Lucy's friends. I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka." Katara introduced herself and Sokka who waves.

"So, Luce, whatcha doin' around here?" Natsu asked.

"Well..." Lucy starts explaining about how she met Aang, Katara, and Sokka and about this world having the hundred year war with the Fire Nation and about Aang being the Avatar is the only one to stop the war and adds that she's actually in a prophecy to help Aang end the war and tells that they're having a journey so Aang can learn the other three elements to defeat the Fire Nation also tells that Zuko is now after them and after Lucy's explanation the six are surprised by this.

"Wow. Sounds intense." Gray said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"You're really in a prophecy, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, apparently." Lucy answered.

"And you're supposed to help Aang defeat this Fire Nation and stop this hundred year war?" Erza asked and Lucy nods.

"That's sweet! Hey, can we help out?" Natsu asked.

"You really want to help stop this war?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I mean, we're your friends, Luce and we're a team. We stick together." Natsu said.

"Aye! So can we please help?" Happy asked.

"Okay. I'll let you guys help me and Aang." Lucy said.

"Excellent." Erza said.

"Great. The more the merrier. We're officially a team now." Katara said.

"Yep. Guess so." Gray said.

"So where should we start?" Wendy asked.

"We're supposed to go to the North Pole so Aang can learn Waterbending." Lucy answered.

"In that case, let's get a move on." Erza said.

"Okay." Aang said.

Everyone later on gets on Appa and he starts flying away from the Southern Air Temple and Aang watches the temple go out of distance and he looks back in sadness as the clouds cover up his childhood home from view and while this is happening Lucy places her hand on his shoulder and he smiles a sad smile and the two hug.

"Don't worry, Aang, nothing bad will happen to you. I swear." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Aang said as they still hug.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla watch them in silence.

"Poor kid." Gray said.

"Why's he sad?" Wendy asked.

"The Fire Nation invaded his home and killed his people." Katara answered sadly.

"Wow. That's plain cruel." Gray said.

"Indeed. How could they do something so ruthless?" Erza asked.

"I don't know who those Fire Nation creeps are yet, but they're gonna be in a world of hurt for causing this kid to suffer like this." Natsu said.

"Calm down, Natsu. He has a new family now." Katara said.

"Right." Gray said.

"I hope he feels better." Wendy said.

"He will." Katara said as she goes over to Lucy and Aang. "Lucy, I don't know how you did it, but thanks for calming Aang down." Katara said.

"Of course." Lucy said as she looks at Aang. "You gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I will be. Don't worry." Aang said smiling as Momo gets on his head as Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla smile at Aang and Appa keeps flying through the sky.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I actually loved that episode. The ending actually made me sad when Aang was leaving his childhood home and not coming back. :( Anyway, I'll work on Chapter 4 and yes, Team Natsu will be traveling with Lucy and Team Avatar from now on in this story. I'll be going now and until then, see ya!**


	4. Kyoshi Island

**Hey! I'm back! Before I start, I would like to say that I'm actually surprised that you people like this story so far. And I did three chapters so far. Thank you for enjoying this story so far. I hope more is enjoyable for you.**

**Guest: Just to let you know, Aang and Lucy will NEVER fall in love. The reason why they hugged was because Lucy was calming him down and she was trying ti comfort him when he was devastated about losing his people. It's obvious that Aang will be in love with Katara. I have yet to think about Lucy's love interest. Just thought I'd tell you about that.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 4: Kyoshi Island**

Zuko's ship is moving through the water and Zuko himself is in his quarters sitting in a lotus position in front of an alter with his eyes closed and is meditating and four white candles that are burning are in front of him and the candles' light are increasing and decreasing due to Zuko's breathing and while Zuko is meditating and concentrating the door opens showing Iroh.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have any news about the Avatar or the Celestial Mage." Zuko said with his eyes still closed as he heard Iroh come in.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Do not get upset when I say this." Iroh said.

"Uncle, you taught me that having a level head is a sign of a good leader. Whatever it is you have to say, I can take it." Zuko said.

"Okay then...we don't know where we are." Iroh said.

"WHAT?!" Zuko asked in rage as the four candles flare to the ceiling and he stands up and faces Iroh with an angry face while Iroh turns away from the flames and protects himself and Aiko enters the room with a fan in one hand and a map in the other.

"You should open a window in here, Cousin." Aiko said fanning herself.

"Indeed." Iroh said.

"Let me see the map, Aiko." Zuko said and Aiko gives the map to him and he looks at it while Aiko fans Iroh this time.

"There have been multiple sightings on the Avatar and this Celestial Mage, but they're impossible to track down." Aiko said.

"How are we supposed to track them down?" Zuko asked as he keeps looking at the map showing red Xs and dotted lines connecting to the sightings and the lines zigzag all over the landmass. "They are masters of evasive maneuvering." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Appa is flying through the sky again and Katara is sewing a garment while Sokka sits back while Wendy is enjoying the view of the sky while Natsu is laying down on the saddle possibly being airsick while Happy and Carla watch over him while Lucy, Gray, and Erza are looking at the map and Gray lets out a big sigh.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Gray asked Aang who is holding Appa's reins.

"Well, I know it's near water." Aang said he sees an endless body of water.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said sarcastically.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you not to be a smart-mouth all the time." Lucy said.

"Aye. Lucy didn't tell us how mean you are." Happy said.

"Shut it, Cat!" Sokka said.

"See what I mean?" Happy asked.

As they keep flying Aang looks at Katara who is still sewing and Aang smiles.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said and Momo searches into Aang's clothes and he gets marbles for Aang. "Katara, check this out!" Aang said as he suspends the marbles between his two hands and they whirl around in midair and grinning but Katara who is still sewing doesn't look at it.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said still sewing.

"You didn't look." Aang said as he stops and Katara looks at him now.

"That's great!" Katara said.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang said.

"If it makes you feel better, I liked that trick." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Aang said.

"Stop bugging Katara, Airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Sokka said making Katara stop sewing and Katara, Lucy, and Carla look at Sokka annoyed.

"What does Katara being a girl have to do with sewing?" Carla asked.

"Simple, girls are better at sewing and fixing stuff than guys and guys are better at fighting and hunting. It's a natural order of things." Sokka said.

"That is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard!" Gray said.

"For your information, Erza is a girl and she's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yeah and I'm a Dragon Slayer so I should be strong too." Wendy said.

"Yeah and Lucy's this prophecy girl so she ought to be strong too." Natsu said who is still lying on the saddle still looking sick.

"Girls from a different world don't count. Only girls in this world do." Sokka said.

"SAYS WHO?!" Erza demanded with an angry glare and three tick marks appear on her head scaring Sokka who is now shaking with fear.

"Uh...well..." Sokka tries to think of a good reason but couldn't think of anything.

"If you really ARE stronger than me, would it be impossible for me to toss you off of Appa and land in the water?" Erza asked.

"Why don't we try that? I'm sure he'll try to stop us 'weak girls'." Lucy suggested making an evil smirk.

"Yeah. We can show him how us 'girls' can't do a thing like that." Wendy said.

"Now hold on a minute! I was just kidding!" Sokka said.

"Really?" Lucy said.

"But guys in this world are still stronger." Sokka said.

"Hey, Sokka! I'm all done with your pants! Look what a great job I did!" Katara said sarcastically as she throws Sokka's pants at him.

"Wait! I was actually kidding! I can't wear these!" Sokka said as he sticks his arm through the hole in the bottom of his pants.

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants." Aang said.

"I'm sure Gray is head of you with this one." Lucy said.

"Hey!" Gray said.

"Lucy said you like being in your boxers and you like taking your clothes off." Aang said.

"It's a habit." Gray said.

Aang then pulls the reins and makes Appa go downward to a crescent shaped island and Appa lands on the beach and everyone gets off while Erza gets Natsu off as well.

"Are we gonna keep flying like this during this journey?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Get used to it." Lucy said.

"Aye, Natsu. You ought to get used to your motion sickness by now." Happy said.

"That's gonna take a while." Natsu said.

"Aang, we just made a pit stop yesterday. Should we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"For once, I agree with Sokka. At this rate, we won't be able to get to the North Pole until spring." Lucy said.

"What do you mean you agree with me FOR ONCE?" Sokka asked.

"I don't always have to agree with what you say." Lucy said.

"She's got ya there, Sokka. And Appa's tired already, aren't you, boy?" Aang asked but Appa doesn't respond. "I said aren't you, boy?" Aang asked again nudging Appa who yawns even though he's not tired.

"Yeah. That was REAL convincing." Gray said.

"Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said.

"Whatever." Gray said and Aang looks at something and gets excited.

"LOOK!" Aang said pointing at a giant koi fish jumping out of the water. "That's why we're here!" Aang said as he strips off his clothes and is now in his underwear.

"Something tells me he's gonna be the new Gray." Natsu said.

"He's not like me." Gray said as his clothes are now off and he's now in his boxers.

"Oh, really? Where are your clothes?!" Katara asked.

"OOPS! Thanks for noticing!" Gray said as he notices his boxers.

"So why are we here?" Erza asked Aang.

"That elephant koi and I'm gonna ride it. Katara, you gotta watch me!" Aang said as he dives into the water but then he jumps out with a shocked face. "COLD!" Aang said making the others look at each other and Sokka and Gray twirl their fingers next to their heads while Lucy and Erza shake their heads.

Aang is then swimming out to the bay and he dives underwater and manages to catch an elephant koi and the giant fish jumps out of the water while Aang starts riding it on its back while he holds onto its dorsal fin and the elephant koi dives back into the water taking Aang with it and Katara is watching Aang and she's both interested and excited and Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sokka, and Momo are watching as well and the koi fish rises from the water and Aang is still riding on its back laughing and he waves to Katara and she waves back excited.

"Woooo!" Katara called.

"Yeeeeaaaah! WOOOOOO!" Aang said laughing as he keeps riding the koi fish.

Two more koi fish follow the koi fish Aang is still riding on and they all leap out of the water and dive underwater and everyone is still watching this and Momo is jumping up and down while Happy is also jumping and down cheering.

"He's pretty good out there." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka said.

"I don't see YOU riding on the koi fish, Mister Guys-Are-Better-Than-Girls." Lucy said earning a glare from Sokka and Katara giggles at Lucy's comment but then she turns to see Appa.

"No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara said running to Appa.

Aang who is still riding on the elephant koi smiles at Katara who is running to Appa and then Aang's smile turns into a frown noticing that Katara isn't watching him.

"Aw, man." Aang said sadly.

The three elephant koi fish are swimming on the surface of the water and go to the right but then a shadow appears underneath them and Lucy notices this happening.

"There's something in the water!" Lucy said.

The two koi fish try to leap out of the water but they were pulled under and while Aang is still riding on his koi fish something appears behind him and everyone sees this and are distressed.

"Oh, no! It's gonna get Aang!" Carla said.

"Aye! Aang! Watch out!" Happy called.

"What's going on?" Katara asked coming back.

"Aang's in trouble! AANG!" Lucy called.

"GET OUT OF THERE, MAN!" Natsu called.

"COME BACK HERE, AANG!" Erza called.

"AANG!" Katara and Sokka called at the same time.

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Gray called.

"AANG, PLEASE GET BACK HERE! HURRY!" Wendy called.

While Aang is still riding on his fish he sees everyone still on the shore waving at him and yelling but Aang waves back not aware of their warnings but just then his koi fish bucks and sends Aang to the bay and he comes out after being in the water and is gasping for air and then a giant fin rises to the surface behind him and as Aang was swimming back to the others he turns slowly to see what's following him and he panics and screams and so he keeps going back to the shore but the giant fin follows after him and it gains up but Aang manages to reach the shore running headfirst at full force into Natsu knocking him off his feet and they crash towards a tree and everyone sees the giant fin going back into the water losing interest in Aang and they run to where Aang and Natsu are and Aang is putting his clothes back on while Natsu gets up and dusts his clothes.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"Sure was big." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"We'd best not stay here and find out. We must continue on our quest." Erza said and everyone nods.

Just then green clad warriors fall on Aang, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Momo, Happy, and Carla and the first warrior grabs Sokka and Gray from behind while the second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head and pins Wendy to the ground while the third warrior grabs Aang's shirt and punches Natsu in the gut knocking him out while the forth warrior trap Momo, Happy, and Carla in three small sacks while fifth warrior also pins Erza to the ground and the sixth warrior kicks Lucy to the ground and everyone was thrown to the ground while being bound and blindfolded and the green clothed warriors that attacked them circle around them and capture them.

In a village the green clothed warriors tie the gang against a pole and they are still blindfolded while Momo, Happy, and Carla are still in their sacks at Aang's feet.

"You eight have some explaining to do." Someone said and it's a white haired man.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back to the water with the unagi." A female voice said.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka said.

"We're blindfolded, you idiot." Lucy said.

"Hiding cowards?" Natsu asked.

The warriors remove the gang's blindfolds and they see green clothed females with white and red face paint and carrying fans around their waists at the man's side.

"That's new." Gray said.

"Who are you and where are all the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked.

"There are no men. WE ambushed you. Now tell us who you are and what you're doing here." The female that talked before said.

"Wait...there's NO way a bunch of girls ambushed us!" Sokka said laughing.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Lucy yelled and the first female grabs Sokka's shirt.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight." The first female said.

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean that! My brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara said.

"More like ALL the time." Gray said.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I just wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang said.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nations spies? Kyoshi stayed out of war so far and we intend to keep it that way!" The man said.

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said but the man scoffs.

"How can you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." The man said.

Everyone then notices the pole they are still tied against is actually the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue and she's dressed just how the female warriors are dressed and has the same face paint on.

"Aang knows her because he's the Avatar." Lucy said shocking the villagers, the warriors, and the man.

"Impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Someone said among the villagers and it's a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a midriff blue shirt and shorts and Aang smiles widely.

"That's me." Aang said.

"Yep and Lucy's the Celestial Mage." Natsu said making Lucy glare at him. "What? I thought that'd be worth sharing." Natsu said.

"The Celestial Mage from the prophecy? We don't believe in that anymore! We hoped she would come to stop the war, but she never came." The first female said.

"But Lucy is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy and she's here right now." Wendy said.

"Suki, throw the impostors to the unagi!" The man said and the first female named Suki and the other warriors ready their fans and walk over to group.

"Aang, do some Airbending." Katara said.

Aang breaks free of his bonds and shoots himself in the air and back flips over to the top of Avatar Kyoshi's statue and then he floats gently down to the ground and the villagers watch him in amazement and Suki and the other warriors see this in awe as well and same for the man.

"It is true. You ARE the Avatar!" The man said.

"And I can prove to you guys that I'm the Celestial Mage, but you have to release me first." Lucy said.

"Very well. Suki, untie her." The man said Suki unties Lucy and she stands in front of the everyone.

_"Here goes." _Lucy said in her mind as she takes one of her Celestial Keys. "Open the gates of the Lion! LOKE!" Lucy called and Loke appears in front of everyone and the villagers are shocked and amazed and so are Suki, the warriors, and the man and Katara and Sokka are shocked as well as they've never seen her do that.

"No way...did she just..." Sokka stops talking.

"That's her ability." Erza said.

"It's just like what Zuko's uncle said." Katara said.

"It is true...you really ARE the Celestial Mage of the prophecy!" The man said.

"Hey, babe. Glad to see you're still alive. How can I help you?" Loke asked.

"Help me free the others." Lucy said.

"Yes, ma'am." Loke said as the two walk over and untie the others from their bonds.

"Thank you, Loke. You may return." Lucy said and Loke nods.

"See ya later, babe." Loke said as he disappears.

"Do you now believe them?" Gray asked and everyone nods.

"Great. Now check THIS out!" Aang said taking his marbles from before and he does the same spinning marbles in the air trick he did for Katara and Gray face palms at this but the villagers cheer at this and jump for joy and a villager screams like a girl and gets too excited and starts having foam in his mouth and he faints.

Later on a small girl runs eagerly to a fisherman who is lifting his catch.

"Did you hear? The Avatar and the Celestial Mage are on Kyoshi Island." The little girl said and the fisherman is shocked to hear this.

The fisherman then gives the information to a merchant while handing him the basket of fish and the merchant goes to his shop and tells a man who is wearing Fire Nation clothing the same information while selling him a fish and the man who turns out to be Zuko's cook arrives at Zuko's ship and arrives at his quarters and serves him, Iroh, and Aiko the cooked fish and he tells Zuko the same information while serving him and Zuko stands up.

"The Avatar and the Celestial Mage are on Kyoshi Island?! Uncle, ready the rhinos. They're not getting away from me this time." Zuko said as he walks away.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing at the fish and Zuko comes back.

"I was just saving it for later!" Zuko answered as he takes the fish and leaves and Iroh crosses his arms and pouts like a four-year-old.

"I look forward to meeting this Avatar and this Celestial Mage. This could be interesting." Aiko said.

Meanwhile it's morning in the village of Kyoshi island and two villagers are attending to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and one villager is painting a fresh coat of paint while the other villager is scrubbing dirt off and everything is being quiet and peaceful in the village with the villagers enjoying their day on the main street and a house is shown with Appa outside and he's being cared for by two other villagers by cleaning his fur and he's grunting happily and inside the house are Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Momo, Happy, and Carla being seated on a long wooden table next to a large window showing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi being cleaned and the table has different eighteen plates of food and it was the villagers who places them on the table.

"Alright! Dessert for breakfast!" Natsu cheered as he and Happy start eating like they haven't for ten years. "Man, these people sure know how to treat you two!" Natsu said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Aye!" Happy said as he stuffs his mouth as well and Erza shakes her head.

"Stop talking with your mouths full! It's disgusting!" Erza yelled.

"C'mon! This stuff's free so we can't help it!" Natsu said still eating.

"Aye!" Happy said still eating.

"Idiots." Gray said as he eats a pastry.

Everyone is eating their breakfast while watching the statue getting cared for.

"This is great!" Wendy said.

"Yeah. Hey, Luce, you gotta try this!" Natsu said handing Lucy a pastry.

"Well, I guess just one bite." Lucy said as she was about to take the pastry but Momo quickly takes it.

"Hey! That was for her, Momo!" Natsu yelled at the lemur.

"Calm down. He can't help it." Katara said.

"Hey, Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said looking at Sokka who is sitting against a wall with an angry face.

"I'm not hungry." Sokka said.

"But you're always hungry!" Aang said.

"He's just mad because a bunch of GIRLS kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka said.

"Right and THEN they kicked your butt." Lucy said smugly.

"They are quite skilled, I admit. I am not ashamed of losing to them." Erza said.

"Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show 'em a thing or two! I'm not scared of any girls!" Sokka said.

"Not scared of girls, you say? Then try to attack me." Erza said.

"Okay. I'm not holding back." Sokka as he charges at Erza but Erza punches him in the head then punches him in the gut and finally kicked him in his face knocking him out making everyone burst into laughter. "You...got...lucky..." Sokka said weakly.

"Luck has nothing to do with this, moron. As I've said already, Erza is the strongest wizard in our guild." Lucy said as she gets up. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Lucy said as she starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I'm gonna meet those warriors and ask them if they can teach me how they fight. I should at least work on hand-to-hand combat sometime." Lucy said.

"In that case, I'll go with you. I'm interested in their fighting style." Erza said walking to Lucy.

"You two have fun." Katara said.

"We will. Bye." Lucy said as she and Erza leave.

"Learning how to fight from other girls. That's ridiculous." Sokka said but Gray punches him. "Ow!" Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth for once." Gray said.

"I'm going with them to prove to them that I'm not scared of girls." Sokka said taking a pastry and leaves.

"I don't know what he's mad about. This place is great!" Aang said.

"I know. They're giving us the royal treatment!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Hey, you three, don't get too comfortable." Katara said.

"She's right. It's too risky for us to stay in one place for too long." Gray said.

"Why's that? No one off this island knows we're here. Not even that Zuko guy you guys told us about." Natsu said.

"He has point. We'll be fine. Besides, look how happy I'm making this place." Aang said pointing at the two villagers still cleaning the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. "They're cleaning up the statue in my honor." Aang said.

"Aang, it's great that these people here love you and I know how excited you are about being the Avatar, but can you try not to let this thing go to your head?" Carla asked.

"C'mon. That won't be a problem. I'm a simple monk." Aang said.

"A very excited one if you ask me." Gray said.

"Nothing will go to my head." Aang said.

"I hope not." Katara said.

"Same here." Wendy said.

Aang then walks over to the window and he looks down with shock and confusion that ground is full of fangirls screaming and cheering at him and he smiles at this and blushes while Katara crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out while Natsu and Happy look at each other knowing that the fangirls will follow Aang all day while Gray just shakes his head while Wendy sighs while Carla also shakes her head.

On a large red bridge over a small stream Aang runs back and forth over the bridge while being chased by his fangirls and after running back and forth he stops in the middle of the bridge and he jumps high into the air and the fangirls are on the bridge as well and wait for Aang to come back down but wondering what's taking so long they look up and see that Aang is on air scooter in the air but it then dissipates and he falls to the fangirls who hold him.

Aang is later standing with a little in front of a painter who puts his paintbrush up next to them to get their painting scene and he lifts his paper and start painting while blocking where Aang and the little girl are and when he puts his paper down to look again only to see two girls with Aang and o he decides to paint that and when he gets another look at them he see four more girls with Aang and he decides to paint that but when he looks again he sees every single girl around Aang and they laugh making the painter make an irritated look as he gets up and leaves and the girls fall on top of Aang and it's a pile of laughter.

Aang is now doing push ups with six girls watching him and Momo and Happy are sitting on his back while the girls watch with admiration and Aang later does one handed push ups and he later puts both his hands behind his back and uses his air breath to push himself up and down making the girls giggle and while Aang is still doing Airbending push ups Katara, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Carla walk past them carrying baskets and Katara rolls her eyes while Gray and Carla just shake their heads while Wendy watches with amusement while Natsu decides to compete with Aang with their push ups making the girls giggle still while Gray face palms at this.

Meanwhile Lucy and Erza make their way to a small building surrounded by evergreen trees and they're being followed by Sokka who continues to mumble about girls but Erza glares at him to make him shut up and when they reach the door the three look inside and they watch Suki and the other female warriors training with their fans while the red haired girl from before watches this and Sokka grins at this but Erza glares again making Sokka back off in fear and Lucy opens the door and enters the building and Suki and the other warriors notice her come in.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt your training. I was wondering if this is the place to train." Lucy said.

"Well, you're in the right place." Suki said and Lucy looks at the entire dojo and Erza enters as well. "Listen, I'm sorry we attacked you guys the other day. We didn't know you were the Celestial Mage from that prophecy and that you were traveling with the Avatar." Suki said.

"It's fine. People do need to be aware around other people they haven't met yet. I know you were just trying to protect this place." Lucy said.

"So what can I do for you two?" Suki asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how you fight around here. You know, like hand-to-hand combat?" Lucy said.

"Oh, I see and what about you?" Suki asked Erza.

"I was interested in your fighting style so I thought I'd come here and learn about how you handle yourselves." Erza answered.

"I see. Listen, Cel..." Suki was cut off by Lucy.

"Please just call me Lucy." Lucy said.

"Lucy, normally we don't teach outsiders." Suki said.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Lucy said.

"But since you're the Celestial Mage, I suppose an exception can be made. Right, girls?" Suki asked the other warriors who nod in agreement.

"Great. Thank you so much, Suki." Lucy said.

"Hold up, Suki. Wouldn't it be alright if I teach her hand-to-hand combat techniques?" The red haired girl asked.

"Are you sure you want to, Skyla? I can..." Suki was cut off by the red haired girl named Skyla.

"Don't worry about that. I learned hand-to-hand combat as well." Skyla said.

"Didn't Takana teach you hand-to-hand combat?" Suki asked.

"Yes she has and I can teach Lucy everything I know." Skyla said.

"What do you think, Lucy?" Suki asked and Lucy thinks.

"Well, I actually wouldn't mind learning hand-to-hand combat moves from her." Lucy said.

"Okay then." Suki said.

"Great! Meet me outside at the back of the house and we'll get started." Skyla said as she goes outside.

"Sorry, Suki." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about that. Skyla learned about hand-to-hand combat styles as well and I think she'd be more than happy to teach you her techniques." Suki said.

"You gonna stay here, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I'd still like to see how these warriors fight around here." Erza said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Lucy said as she goes outside.

"So tell me. How do..." Erza was cut off by Sokka entering the room.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to interrupt your dancing lesson." Sokka said in an arrogant manner.

"Get out of here!" Erza said clenching her teeth.

"Hold on. I just wanna see if this is the place to workout." Sokka said.

"It is. Can we help you?" Suki asked.

"Well, normally I was gonna hold a grudge against you about yesterday, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka said.

"I'm sorry for my friend's stupidity and arrogant behavior." Erza said.

"That's okay. I should watch out for him. I mean a big strong man like him? We probably wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said.

"That's true, but don't feel bad. I'm just a better warrior in my village." Sokka said.

"Wow. The best warrior in your WHOLE village? Give us a demonstration." Suki said.

"Oh...well...I...uh..." Sokka stops.

"Go ahead, Sokka. Show them how YOU'RE better than THEM." Erza said.

"What do you girls say? Would you like to see his moves?" Suki asked and the female warriors giggle and nod.

"Okay. I will. Just stand right there and I'll strike, but TRY to block." Sokka said as he tries to punch but Suki blocks with her fan and thrusts at his shoulder making Erza smirk. "Of course, I was going easy on you." Sokka said rubbing his shoulder.

"OF COURSE you were." Suki said sarcastically.

"See if you can handle THIS!" Sokka said as he tries to lunge at her but Suki catches him under his leg and tosses him backwards toward the door and he lands on his butt. "That's it!" Sokka said as he tries to lunge at her again but Suki grabs his arm and spins him around in circles until she ties his arm to his foot with his belt and she throws him to ground.

"Anything else you'd like to 'teach' us?" Suki asked laughing while Erza places her foot on Sokka's head.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about underestimating our gender." Erza said. "HAVE YOU?!" Erza asked scaring Sokka.

"Yes...ma'am..." Sokka said with fear in his voice.

"You know how to scare people." Suki said.

"I am the strongest wizard in my guild." Erza said.

"The strongest? That's amazing. You can teach us how you fight." Suki said.

"That's fine. I just want to observe your fighting style since I'm interested." Erza said. "But first, let me escort him out." Erza said as she takes Sokka outside and when they're outside Erza unties Sokka and she hits him hard in the head. "Stay were you are until you're ready to apologize to Suki for insulting her." Erza said as she goes back inside the dojo and Sokka sighs as he sits down.

Meanwhile Aang is still with his fangirls and they're at the base of the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and they look at it.

"There she is. My past life." Aang said.

"Wow. You were pretty." One of the little girls said.

"I'll be right back." Aang said as he finds the others.

Aang finds Katara, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla in a marketplace filling a basket with vegetables and when Aang reaches them he taps Katara on her shoulder.

"Oh, good. You're here. Can you help us carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Katara said.

"I can't right now." Aang said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Gray asked.

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Do you guys wanna come? It'll be fun." Aang said.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls doesn't sound fun to me." Katara said still picking up vegetables.

"Well, neither is carrying your basket." Aang replied.

"He's got ya there." Natsu said.

"Shut up, Flamebreath." Gray said.

"This isn't my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon." Katara said.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I like about this place." Aang said and one of the little girls comes to Aang.

"What's taking so long, Aangy?" The little girl impatiently.

"Aangy?" Wendy asked Carla who just shrugs in response and Natsu and Happy chuckle at that name.

"Aangy?" Katara and Gray asked at the same time flatly.

"Just a second, Koko." Aang said and the girl named Koko walks away.

"'Simple monk', huh? Didn't you promise you wouldn't let this stuff go to your head?" Katara asked.

"It didn't go to my head. I just think you're just jealous." Aang said.

"JEALOUS? Of what?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Jealous that I'm having much fun without you." Aang said and Katara furiously hands Wendy the basket.

"That's ridiculous!" Katara said.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang said and Katara groans furiously, takes the basket from Wendy, and she walks away and Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla follow her while Aang watches them leave and he goes back to his fangirls.

"I can't believe he's actually letting this go to his head." Katara said.

"'Simple monk' my behind. More like 'simpleminded monk'." Gray said.

"Guys, give him a break. This is probably the first time Aang has been treated like a hero around here for being the Avatar." Wendy said.

"Wendy does a have a point, but you are right about Aang's current behavior." Carla said.

"Hopefully Lucy isn't like Aang and is letting this Celestial Mage of the prophecy thing go to her head." Gray said.

"We actually haven't seen her all day." Happy said.

"She said she wanted to learn how fight with those female warriors we met yesterday." Katara said.

"I should hope so. If any guy comes chasing her around this village, they're gonna wish they haven't." Natsu said.

"Jealous, are we?" Gray asked smirking.

"I'm not jealous of anything. I just want Lucy to be safe." Natsu said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Natsu. It's just like Katara said, she's probably training how to fight better." Gray said.

Meanwhile Sokka is still outside kicking a stone and he walks over to the door and he sees Suki and the other female warriors training again while Erza is watching this and learning how they fight and Sokka sighs and decides to sallow his pride and enters the dojo and female warriors stop as they him enter making Suki disappointed.

"Hi, Suki." Sokka said.

"Here for another dance lesson?" Suki asked mocking Sokka.

"No...I...let me explain." Sokka said hesitantly.

"What?! Spit it out!" Suki said and Sokka looks at Erza who glares at him again making Sokka shake in fear again and he kneels to Suki.

"Will you teach me?" Sokka asked.

"Even if I'm a GIRL?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry I insulted you earlier. It was wrong of me." Sokka said.

"We don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." Suki said.

"Please make an exception like you made one for Lucy. I won't let you down." Sokka said.

"What do you think, Erza?" Suki asked.

"I think he's learned his lesson about it doesn't matter what gender you are to be better at something." Erza said. "Have you, Sokka?" She asked.

"Yes. I have." Sokka said.

"All right then, but you'll have to follow ALL our traditions." Suki said.

"Of course!" Sokka said.

"And she means ALL of them." Erza said and Suki smirks.

Sokka is later wearing the green outfit and has the white face paint.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Sokka asked.

"Why? Does it make you feel girly?" Erza asked and Sokka nods.

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins and the golden insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki said.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said and then Lucy and Skyla enter the dojo.

"Welcome back. How did your training go?" Suki asked.

"Lucy's a good learner. I taught her whatever I could teach her and she's getting good at it. We later had a spar and she proves that she can be a threat if you mess with her." Skyla said.

"Well done, Lucy. I knew you could learn how to handle yourself." Erza said.

"It was a little hard to do at first, but I still got the hang of it." Lucy said and she looks at Sokka wearing the female warrior outfit. "Nice dress, Sokka." Lucy said making Suki, Skyla, and Erza giggle while Sokka feels like his pride has been deflated and Suki is enjoying the discomfort. "So you gonna train Sokka?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Would you like to watch?" Suki offered.

"I'd love to, but I think I should get back with Aang." Lucy said.

"Mind if I join?" Skyla asked.

"Not at all." Lucy answered as the two girls leave the dojo.

Meanwhile at the house the gang are staying for a while Katara practices her Waterbending while Natsu, Happy, and Wendy watch with amazement while this is reminding Gray of Juvia's Water Magic.

"You're pretty good with that Water...what was that word called again?" Natsu asked trying to remember what the ability was.

"WaterBENDING, Ash-for-Brains." Gray said slightly annoyed with Natsu's dull mind.

"Right. I knew that." Natsu said and Gray shakes his head.

"Though he's right. You're pretty good." Gray said.

"Thanks. So, I forgot to ask to ask you guys. Lucy told me you guys do magic. What magic can you guys do?" Katara asked.

"Mine is Ice Magic. It allows me to make anything with ice." Gray answered as he uses his Ice Magic to make an ice flower and gives it to Katara.

"I can do Fire Magic, but that doesn't mean I'm Fire Nation so don't be alarmed." Natsu said.

"My magic is Sky Magic. It's almost like manipulating the air." Wendy said.

"What about you two?" Katara asked Happy and Carla.

"We can summon our wings and fly." Carla answered.

"Aye. Just like Momo except our flight has a time limit." Happy said.

"That's neat. And since Lucy's the Celestial Mage, I know she can summons these beings called the Celestial Spirits with those Celestial Keys." Katara said.

"Yep and Erza can change into different types of armor." Gray said.

"Wow. Hopefully I can see that sometime." Katara said as she continues her Waterbending and Aang comes in the room.

"Hey, guys, remember that unagi thing that almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered not bothering to look at Aang after their first argument earlier.

"What about it?" Wendy asked.

"What're you thinking in that head of yours?" Gray asked.

"Well, I'm gonna ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous." Aang said shocking Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Good for you." Katara said still not looking at Aang and Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla are even more shocked when she said it.

"What?!" Gray asked also shocked and so is Aang.

"You're not gonna stop me?" Aang asked.

"Nope. Have fun." Katara said.

"I will." Aang replied crossing his arms.

"Great." Katara said.

"I know it's great." Aang replied.

"I'm glad you know." Katara replied back.

"I'm glad you're glad." Aang replied back.

"Good!" Katara said.

"Fine!" Aang replied as he storms out of the room but he stops for a second to look at Katara who still isn't looking at him and is focusing on her Waterbending and he just walks out and Katara stops Waterbending and crosses her arms and Gray decides to walk over to her.

"You know, you might think you don't care, but I know deep down you actually do." Gray said.

"Well, he's still letting this whole thing go out of hand. What am I supposed to do about it?" Katara asked.

"Be his friend and stop him. I'm sure he'd do the same thing for you if you were in his shoes." Gray said and Katara remains silent.

Meanwhile at the dojo Sokka and Suki circle each other with their fans in their hands.

"You're not gonna master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki said as Sokka is losing his balance.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Sokka said as he's still training his moves and at the end of his set he accidentally throws his fan out of the window and it hits the tree and Suki sees the fans on the tree and then the snow from the tree branch falls and buries it.

"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki said as she assumes her battle stance and Sokka makes a determined face. "Wait for an opening and then..." Suki lunges at Sokka who parries the thrust and knocks her off her feet and Suki is surprised and embarrassed while Sokka crosses his arms.

"Hmm." Sokka said as Suki gets back up.

"I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" Suki said and Sokka laughs.

"Admit it! I got you!" Sokka said pointing his finger at Suki who grabs his hand and bends it back painfully.

"It was a lucky shot. Do it again." Suki said and the two circle each other again.

Meanwhile Aang is in the water looking at his fangirls on the shore who are now waiting impatiently and are bored.

"What's taking so long?" Koko asked.

"It will come any second." Aang said. "Oh, I know. How about this?" Aang asked as he takes out his marbles and does the marbles spinning in the air trick again.

"Not that again. BORING!" One of the little girl said.

"Where's the unagi? It's getting late." Koko said as they get up and leave.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Aang said.

"Sorry, Aang. Maybe next time." Koko said as they leave the disappointed Aang but then he sees Katara, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla arriving at the beach.

"Guys! You came!" Aang said.

"We wanted to see if you were alright. You had us worried." Katara said.

"Katara was mostly worried about you." Gray said.

"I thought you didn't care back there." Aang said.

"I'm sorry." Katara said.

"Me too. I did let that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk." Aang said.

"Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, ya big jerk!" Natsu called smiling.

"Aye!" Happy said and Aang swims over to the others.

As Aang was on his way back to land the unagi appears behind him and catches him and while the unagi was rising Aang is kneeling on its tail and the unagi raises its head and starts spewing powerful water at Aang who leaps out of the way and gets one of the whiskers but the unagi shakes its head back and forth to try and get rid of Aang but Aang holds on as he's swinging back and forth in front of its mouth.

"Aang!" Wendy said as Lucy and Skyla arrive.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"The unagi from before is getting Aang again." Natsu answered.

"Oh, no." Skyla said.

The unagi keeps shaking its head and throws Aang into the water and he's now unconscious as he reaches the surface and the unagi rushes for him but the others rushes for him as well and Lucy gets Aang first and takes him to her arms as the unagi raises itself from the water and everyone leaps away from the unagi but it dives into the water with enough force to send everyone flying to a small cavern and the unagi angrily shoots its water from its mouth and it sinks back into the water and while Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Skyla, and Katara get up they see Lucy on top of Natsu and they don't even notice this.

"Well, that hurt." Gray said.

"Aye..." Happy said being dizzy and Lucy and Natsu finally notice they're on top of each other and they quickly back away from each other.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said.

"No. It was an accident." Natsu said as he starts to blush.

"You two okay?" Skyla asked and they nod but then they hear something.

"What's that?" Wendy asked and Lucy looks over to see a ship coming to the island and she knows what that ship is.

"Zuko." Lucy said.

The ship lands on the island and the prow opens showing Zuko and Aiko on komodo-rhinos and his men are on others as well.

"I want the Avatar and the Celestial Mage alive." Zuko said as he, Aiko, and the soldiers march to the island while everyone hides in the cave.

"Just to be clear, Zuko's the one with the scar right?" Gray asked and Lucy and Katara nod.

"They're gonna attack Kyoshi looking for you and Aang, Lucy." Skyla said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Lucy said as she leaves the cave.

"Wait, Luce." Natsu said following her.

"Aang, wake up." Katara said as she bends water out of Aang's mouth and he coughs.

"Guys...don't ride the unagi. Not...fun." Aang said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gray said.

Back at the dojo Suki and Sokka are sparring and Sokka parries a thrust.

"Not bad." Suki said and Oyagi rushes to the dojo.

"Fire Nation has invaded our shores! Girls, come quickly!" Oyagi said and Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors head out of the dojo.

"But I'm not a..." Sokka was cut off by Erza.

"Just shut up and let's go." Erza said as she leaves as well and Sokka follows her.

Zuko and Aiko enter the town and the streets are empty and they search for who they're looking for.

"Come out, Avatar and Celestial Mage! Neither of you can hide from me forever!" Zuko said. "Men, find them!" Zuko ordered and the soldiers start searching for the two.

As three rhinos move down the street of the village Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors appear and attack Zuko's soldiers and Suki goes for Zuko and is about to land on him but Aiko makes her rhino swipe at Suki with its tail knocking her down and Zuko was about bend fire at her but Sokka gets in front of her and uses his fan to deflect the fire attack making Zuko fall off.

"I guess training's over." Sokka said.

Sokka, Suki, and the other Kyoshi Warriors approach Zuko but he spins around in a break dance fashion while sending out flames from his feet at the warriors and with the help of Aiko they successfully knock the warriors to the ground as Zuko gets back on his feet.

"Nice try, you two, but these little girls can't save you!" Zuko said.

"Who're you calling a little girl?" A voice asked and Zuko and Aiko turn to see Lucy with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy at her side.

"Finally." Zuko said.

"So one of them is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy. Let's see what she can do." Aiko said.

"You want to see what I can do? I'll be more than happy to show you." Lucy said as she takes out one of her keys. "Open the gates of the Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy called and the bull Taurus appears surprising Zuko and Aiko.

"So what Uncle said is true. You really ARE the Celestial Mage of the prophecy!" Zuko said.

"That's right and Taurus and I are gonna beat you!" Lucy said.

"If you ever touch Lucy, I'll crush you!" Taurus said.

"I'm not scared of some talking ax wielding cow." Aiko said.

"Let's get them." Zuko said as he and Aiko both bend fire at them but they dodge and Taurus charges at the two and attacks with his ax but Aiko and Zuko move and Aiko bends what looks like white fire at Taurus but Lucy punches at Aiko followed by a roundhouse kick but Zuko tries to bend fire at Lucy but Lucy attacks with her whip while Taurus slams his ax to the ground causing an earthquake.

"Enough!" Aiko said as she punches and kicks at Lucy but she dodges each strike and punches back followed by a spin kick while Taurus charges and tries to attack with his ax but Aiko back flips and shoots white fireballs but Taurus blocks them and throws his ax but Zuko bends two fire blasts at the two but Lucy multi kicks at Zuko and delivers a drill kick at Zuko knocking him down.

"You're annoying me!" Zuko said.

"So are you, jerk!" Lucy said and Zuko tries to bend fire at Lucy but Natsu gets in front of her and starts eating Zuko's fire shocking Zuko and Aiko.

"Did he just eat my fire?!" Zuko asked.

"That's right and it's probably the best fire ever. Thanks. Now I got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said as he breathes fire at the two but Zuko and Aiko both remove the fire away from them and they shoot their fireballs at them.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled as he makes an ice shield to block the fireballs which breaks it allowing Wendy to blow air at the two getting them but they recover and bend fire at Wendy but Erza uses her Requip Magic and enters Fire Empress Armor and gets rid of the fire and then unleashes Fire Magic at the two but Aiko gets the fire away.

"Hmm, you're all impressive, but we want the Celestial Mage only." Aiko said.

"No way! If you want her, you're dealing with us!" Natsu said as he throws his fireballs while Gray shoots his ice but they dodge and Aiko bends her white fire at the two getting them and does the same to Wendy and Erza.

"Your friends can't protect you forever, Celestial Mage!" Aiko said.

"Maybe not, but I can still beat you!" Lucy replied as she drill kicks at Aiko and Zuko but the dodge and Zuko bends his flames at Lucy but Lucy grabs a barrel with her whip and throws it at Zuko knocking him into a wall of a building and is now covered with water.

"You!" Aiko said as she was about to bend her fire but then Aang and Skyla arrive in a nick of time and they unleash a whirlwind at Aiko knocking her back.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"No problem." Aang said as he looks around the now burning town and he sees the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames and they see Katara, Happy, and Carla coming to them. "Look at what I brought to this place." Aang said.

"It's not your fault, Aang." Wendy said.

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me and Lucy." Aang said.

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will follow us if we leave Kyoshi Island. I know it's hard to run, but it's the only option." Lucy said.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said.

"You guys go and I'll help protect this island. I'd say it was great meeting you all, but I'll might see you again." Skyla said as she leaves to another part of town.

"Is there anything else I can do, Lucy?" Taurus asked.

"That will be all, Taurus. Go back and take a rest." Lucy said and Taurus nods and disappears.

Meanwhile the Kyoshi Warriors are still fighting against Firebenders and one of them throws her fan at a Firebender and knocks him out and during the fight Sokka and Suki are hiding behind a building.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about 'I'm sorry'?" Sokka asked.

"For what?" Suki asked.

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior." Sokka said.

"I am a warrior, but I'm a girl too." Suki replied as she kisses Sokka on the cheek making Sokka blush. "Now go. We'll hold them off." Suki said as she runs back to battle and Sokka sees Appa waiting for him and so Sokka gets on board.

"Appa, yip yip!" Lucy said and Appa flies into the air and Zuko sees them leaving.

"Men! Back to the ship! Don't lose them!" Zuko said.

Appa is flying through the sky and Aang looks back at the burning village still upset that he had to leave and Lucy and Katara lean over to him.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing." Katara said.

"She's right. Zuko would have destroyed the whole village if we stayed for too long." Carla said.

"They will be okay, Aang. We know it." Erza said and Lucy looks back at the village and she dives off of Appa.

"Lucy, what're you doing?!" Gray asked as Lucy is falling shocking everyone.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone watches in horror as Lucy disappears into the water and several seconds later the unagi rises from the water and Lucy is riding it while holding onto its whiskers and she forces the unagi to head toward the burning village and Lucy pulls the unagi's whiskers making it spew water over the village and the water starts to get rid of the fires Zuko, Aiko, and the soldiers had started including the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and Zuko, Aiko, and the Firebenders are now very wet from the water being unleashed and Zuko is very unhappy and Lucy is on the back of the unagi seeing that Kyoshi Island is safe once again and Lucy lets go of the unagi's whiskers and as the unagi rears its head Lucy jumps off into the air and Appa swoops down just in time to grab Lucy with his front paw and he continues to fly off and Oyagi watches the bison fly away and he smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, Avatar and Celestial Mage." Oyagi said.

As Appa flies away Skyla watches this and she has a grateful look on her face.

"Good job, you guys." Skyla said as she smiles.

While Appa is still flying Lucy climbs back on the saddle where everyone was sitting waiting for her to come back.

"Now THAT'S how you ride an unagi." Lucy said.

"Show off." Gray said.

"At least you saved the village like that. Good job, Lucy." Aang said.

"Thanks." Lucy said and she sees Erza giving her a look that's about to give Lucy a lecture. "I know what you're gonna say, Erza. That was dangerous and stupid." Lucy said expecting Erza to say something like that.

"Yes it was, but you still saved the village from burning to the ground. Well done, Lucy." Erza said and Lucy nods and then Natsu hugs Lucy tightly again.

"I'm glad you're still okay. Do me a favor, Luce. Don't ever fall off like that again. Ever since you fell off that cliff, I'm scared of seeing you fall off of something now." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I felt it was the only option." Lucy said.

"I know, but promise me." Natsu said.

"Okay. I promise I won't fall off of anything like that again." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Natsu said as he hugs her again.

"At least you don't do any crazy stunts as much as Aang does." Katara said.

"Hopefully that's the last time she does that." Gray said smiling.

"You can take off that outfit now, Sokka. You already realized that women can be strong as men." Erza said.

"I'll take it off later." Sokka said.

"Why's he dressed like that anyway?" Happy asked.

"It's probably a girl thing, Happy." Carla said.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Erza said.

"She's got ya there." Aang said.

While Appa is still flying off the fin of the unagi is shown still swimming around the water and everything is peaceful and calm again.

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be working on Chapter 5 so look forward to that and thanks again for liking this story so far. I love the support you guys are giving me and I'm very grateful for it. Remember to leave some reviews on your way out and I'll see you in the next chapter. See you all next time.**


	5. Omashu

**Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far! I'm actually enjoying writing this story. :D Chapter Five is now out so I'm hope you enjoy this.**

**Friendly reminder: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Fairy Tail or the characters. Just the OCs I make.**

**Happy reading and remember to R&R! :D**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 5: Omashu**

The gang arrive at a small hill mounting up on its crest and Aang sees something from afar and smiles at the sight.

"There it is! The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang said excited pointing at a walled city resting on top of a huge rock promontory in front of the gang and the city looks big much to everyone's amazement.

"That's Omahsu?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I used to always come here to visit my old friend, Bumi." Aang said.

"We don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara said.

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said.

"It's as amazing as Magnolia." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Let's go. The real fun is inside the building." Aang as he starts to go down the hill.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara said.

"It would also be dangerous if they knew that Lucy is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy." Erza said. "You both will need a disguise." She added.

"And what're we supposed to do? Grow mustaches?" Aang asked.

"Not Lucy. You." Sokka said.

Aang is later wearing a fake huge mustache and head of hair made of Appa's fur and he starts scratching his head.

"It ought to be itchy." Lucy said.

"You have no idea. How do you live in this stuff, boy?" Aang asked Appa who groans to answer the Airbender.

"Now he almost looks like Master Makarov." Gray said.

"Or my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically, Aang is a hundred-twelve years old." Katara said.

"What about you, Lucy? Don't you need a disguise too?" Wendy asked.

"I am going to need one, but I will NOT be disguised as an old lady. I have a better idea." Lucy as she takes out one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called and Virgo appears.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, I need you to find a disguise for me." Lucy said.

"As you wish. I will be right back." Virgo said as she disappears and then she later reappears with a purple cloak and a mask in her hands. "Will these do, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much, Virgo." Lucy said.

"Please call me again for anything." Virgo said as she disappears.

"You can a summon a maid to work for you?" Sokka asked.

"Not work for me. She helps me. There's a difference, Sokka." Lucy said as she puts on the purple cloak and the mask. "There. Now no one will know who I am." Lucy said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?" Natsu asked as he winks and Aang picks up his staff.

"Okay. Let's get skippin' now, young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" Aang said in an old man voice.

"At least I don't have to sound like that. I'll just keep my mouth shut." Lucy said.

The gang make their way to the access road while Aang is walking hunch back while using his staff like a walking stick.

"You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world." Aang said but then they see three guards standing near the city gate and standing in front of them is a cabbage merchant.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" One of the gate guards asked as he crushes one and knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road and the guards then bend a rock lump of the ground and knocks the merchant's cabbage cart into the air and over the side of the access road and the cart carrying all the cabbages plunge hundred feet to the valley floor.

"NOOOOOO! MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant cried as he looks over the side of the road lamenting over his fallen cabbages.

"Oh, geez. What now?" Natsu asked softly.

"Just keep smiling." Aang said softly.

The gang walk forward while Aang makes a big smile and the guard who destroyed the cabbages look at the gang and when Aang walks towards the gaurd he bends a giant boulder and holds it over Aang's head.

"State your business." The guard said and Aang rushes from under the boulder and over to the guard and he points his finger at the guard.

"My business is my business, young man and is none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang yelled while still using his old man voice making the guard drop his boulder in shock while Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy are watching this with shock.

"Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are." The guard said.

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third and these are my grandkids." Aang said.

"Hi. I'm June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you." Katara said.

"I am Chun Pipinpadaloxicopolis." Wendy said.

"What are these two creatures?" The guard asked pointing at Happy and Carla.

"They're our grandfather's guiding cats. He has to have them with him at all times." Katara said.

"Meow." Carla said.

"Meow." Happy said.

"What about that one in the cloak?" The guard asked pointing at Lucy.

"This is our grandfather's personal bodyguard. The reason she's wearing that cloak and that mask is because of her..." Wendy tried to think of a lie but Gray cuts in.

"Her shyness because of her disfigured appearance. It's very embarrassing for her." Gray said.

"Very well. You two look like responsible young ladies. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble." The guard said to Katara and Wendy who nod. "Enjoy Omashu." The guard said as he motions them to pass.

"We will." Katara and Wendy said as they and the others start moving.

"Wait a minute!" The guard said stopping Sokka, Natsu, and Gray as they were about to pass. "You three look like strong young men. Show some respect to your elders and carry his bags." The guard said.

"Great idea." Aang said as he throws a bag to Sokka, another one to Natsu, and another to Gray and they enter the city as the gates start to close but then a guard sees Momo's ears before the gate closed completely.

After entering Omashu the gang are looking over a railing at the interior of the city with amazement and the city has many houses with roofs painted with Earth Kingdom green and there are chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding down and Earthbenders are working the delivery system.

"This is the Omashu Delivery System. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Aang explained.

"So in other words, they get their mail on time." Natsu said.

"That's a good thing." Sokka said.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang said making a mischievous smile.

_Flashback:_

_Aang is in Omashu with a boy named Bumi who has spiky orange hair with a headband, a missing tooth, and has a crazy looking face and they're both looking down over the city and Bumi turns to face him._

_"Look around you. What do you see?" Bumi asked._

_"Umm, a mail system?" Aang guessed._

_"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities." Bumi said._

_"A package sending system?" Aang guessed again._

_"The world's greatest super slide!" Bumi said and Aang sees that the chutes do in fact look like a giant slide and Aang smiles._

_"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said and Bumi laughs followed by a snort and they're both riding on one of the bin transports down the chute and they're both laughing having a good time._

_Flashback End._

The gang are in the same place of the city and they all get on a bin transport with Aang in the front.

"One ride and we're off to the North Pole. Avatar's honor." Aang said.

"Aang, this sounded like fun at first, but now I'm having second thoughts!" Katara said.

"Yeah. Me t...!" Lucy was cut off by the vertical drop on the chute beginning.

The bin starts to drop into the chute and they rocket away and as they accelerate down the chute they see another bin transport and is about to merge with the bin the gang are riding on and they see racks of spears dropping down the other chute and after two paths merge Sokka, Natsu, and Gray duck to avoid getting killed and Katara, Lucy, and Wendy scream as they avoid the spears.

"I got this!" Lucy said.

"I'll help!" Erza said.

The two start rocking the bin back and forth in the chute and they soon derail everyone out of the chute and their bin free falls onto a rooftop below.

"Men, you'll be going into combat soon so it's important that you be prepared for anything." An officer said to a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

At the moment the gang's bin falls into view shocking the officer and the soldiers and Aang is grabbing the front of the bin while trying to pull it up and his foot is on Lucy's face and Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy panic while Erza tries to get Aang's foot off of Lucy's face and Aang uses his Airbending to propel the pin back into the air away from the officer and the soldiers and the gang managed to drop back into a chute and they are rocketing down again.

"Aang! Do something!" Gray said.

"Use you Airbending!" Katara said.

"Great idea! That'll make us go faster!" Aang said.

"That's not what she meant!" Lucy said.

Aang blasts air behind them making the bin speed up and the people look at them in alarm as they speed up in the chute and as they approach the drop down of the last major chute they all scream as they see an off load point in front of them and the off load has a package on it and they are about to hit it but an Earthbender moves the package making the gang sigh in relief but then the Earthbender raises another package making the gang scream again but instead of hitting the package they hit the side of the trench and run off the track again and they all fall out of the bin and are falling but Aang Airbends them back into the bin and they bounce off a roof and into a man's work room and they destroy his pottery and they bounce off his floor and crash into a different window.

"Sorry!" Aang called as they go back outside.

They then fall into someone's house and fly through it and they crash through the wall of the balcony going outside and dropping down again and they scream and while this is happening the cabbage merchant from before strolls through the city with a different cabbage cart and while he's fondly shaking one of his cabbages he hears a fall and he looks up and jumps back as the bin and the gang fall on the cabbage cart destroying it and cabbages are all over the place and the gang are in a heap and Aang's and Lucy's disguises are gone.

"MY CABBAGES! You're going to pay for that!" The cabbage merchant said as the gang are surrounded by guards.

"Two cabbages please." Aang said sheepishly.

"Make that four." Natsu said.

Later on in a throne decorated in Earth Kingdom green an old crazy looking king is sitting on his throne and he sees his guards bringing the gang before him and the guards force them to kneel.

"Your Majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, malicious destruction of cabbages, and one of them took off his clothing in public." The guard said.

"It's a habit!" Gray said.

"Silence!" The other guard commanded and Gray quickly shuts up.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The cabbage merchant said.

"Silence! Only the King can pass down judgement." The guard said and he turns to the old king. "What is your judgement, Sire?" He asked.

The old king looks at the gang with Sokka being nervous while Natsu smiles sheepishly while Gray looks at the king with no emotion while Katara, Lucy, and Wendy are being hopeful while Erza hangs her head down ready to accept punishment while Aang tries to act like he's not here.

"Throw them...a feast!" The old king said making guards shocked while the cabbage merchant face palms while the gang are also in shock.

"Did he just say a feast?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently." Aang said.

"Beats being punished." Natsu said.

The gang are seated on a table loaded with food with Aang and Lucy sitting in the middle and Momo and Happy are eating goodies and the old king is behind the gang.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from eating too many feasts so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." The old king said.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"Well, I do." Natsu said eating his chicken.

"For once, I agree with Flamebrain." Gray said as he eats his chicken.

"How about you? I bet you like meat." The old king said to Sokka and he sticks a drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

"Guys, is it just me or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Lucy asked softly making the cuckoo motions at the side of her head.

"I'm having the same feeling." Katara said.

The old king then sits on his chair at the opposite end of the table.

"So tell me, bald one. Where are you from?" The old king asked.

"Uh, Kangaroo Island." Aang lied.

"Kangaroo Island, eh? I heard that place is really hopping!" The old king said and silence filled the room only to be broken by Natsu and Sokka laughing and the others look at them.

"What is wrong with you two?" Erza asked.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"It was pretty funny." Natsu said and the old king yawns.

"All these jokes are making me tired. It's time to hit the hay." The old king said as he throws his drumstick at Aang who quickly Airbends to make it stand still and the drumstick spins in the air making the guards gasp in shock. "There's an Airbender in our presence and not just any Airbender...the Avatar!" The old king said pointing at Aang who drops the drumstick trying to act like he didn't Airbend. "And if I'm not mistaken, the girl next to the Avatar is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy!" The old king said pointing at Lucy who gasps.

"Uh oh." Happy said.

"We're doomed." Gray said.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves, 'Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis' and his 'personal bodyguard'?" The old king asked and Aang raises his hands in defeat.

"Okay, you caught us. I'm the Avatar and she's the Celestial Mage of the prophecy. You know, doing hero things and keeping world safe. Everything checks out. No Firebenders around so good work, everybody. Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Aang said as he and the others were walking backwards and were about to leave the room but the guards block their way.

"You can't keep us here." Katara said.

"Please let us leave." Wendy said.

"Lettuce leaf?" The old king asked as he picks up a lettuce leaf and starts eating it.

"We're in serious trouble." Sokka said.

"Yeah. This guy's nuts!" Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful about him, but it's like he lacks a mind of his own." Erza said.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar and the Celestial Mage will face three deadly challenges, but for now, my guards will escort you to your chamber." The old king said.

"My Liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" A guard asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber." The old king answered.

"Wait, which chamber are we talking about?" The guard asked.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we should really number them. Uh, take them all to the refurbished chamber that was once bad." The old king ordered as the guards lead the gang out of the room while the old king continues to eat his lettuce leaf.

The door opens by Earthbending and the gang are led into a chamber that looks beautiful and the door closes by Earthbending.

"THIS is a prison cell?" Katara asked.

"It looks so nice." Wendy said.

"He did say it was newly furbished." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Gray said.

"He's right." Sokka said.

"I wonder what the challenges are gonna be?" Aang asked.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Lucy said.

"We have to find a way out." Carla said.

"The air vents!" Aang said pointing at the air vents.

"If you think we'll fit through there, then you're crazier than that king." Sokka said.

"We can't, but Momo, Happy, and Carla can." Aang said pointing at three who are laying on a bed and Momo is licking on an apple. "Guys, can you to find Appa to bust us out of here?" Aang asked.

"You expect us to go through?" Happy asked.

"Yes." Aang said as he picks up Momo and starts putting him face first into the small vent and he's having some trouble. "C'mon, boy, get in." Aang said still trying to stuff the lemur in but it's still not working and Momo is now stuck.

"I have a question. How is Appa even supposed to save us anyway?" Erza asked.

"He's a ten ton flying bison. He can figure something out." Aang said trying to get Momo out of vent.

"Well, no point in arguing now. Let's get some rest, Aang. We'll need it tomorrow." Lucy said getting on a bed.

"She's right. Who knows what you guys are gonna be in for." Gray said as he takes off his shirt and pants and his boxers are revealed again.

"Can't you change somewhere else?" Katara asked already tired of Gray taking off his clothes.

"We're trapped here so no." Gray answered.

Everyone gets on a bed and starts to fall asleep.

Later on Aang and Lucy are still asleep but then the room shakes and guard Earthbends the door open entering the room and Aang and Lucy wake up and they look around only to find that their friends are gone.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang said.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Wendy!" Lucy said and they turn to the guard. "Where are our friends?" Lucy asked.

"The King will free your friends if you two agree to complete the challenges." The guard said.

"What happens if we fail?" Aang asked.

"He didn't say. Your staff please, Avatar and your keys please, Celestial Mage." The guard said and Aang gives up his staff while Lucy gives up her keys and they follow the guard out of the room.

The two are led to the throne room and they see the old king who is now wearing a blue, purple, and green robe.

"First, Avatar and Celestial Mage, what do you both think of my new outfit? I want both of your honest opinion." The old king said and neither of them have a reaction. "I'm waiting." The old king said.

"I guess it's fine." Aang said.

"It's okay?" Lucy said.

"Excellent! You both passed!" The old king said.

"Really?!" Lucy and Aang asked at the same time.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real tests are more...challenging." The old king said making both Lucy and Aang angry and Aang bends air to quickly get into the old king's face.

"We don't have time for your crazy games!" Aang yelled as Lucy walks up to the old king.

"Give us our friends back! We're leaving!" Lucy said.

"I thought you both might refuse. So I'll give your friends some special souvenirs." The old king said as he reveals a wall being opened by his guards' Earthbending and the guards are holding Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy in the corridor and the guards place small rings on one of their fingers which fit snugly as they are worn and they try to take off the rings but fail. "Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as the creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast and by nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. It's a terrible fate and I can stop it, but you BOTH must cooperate." The old king said as the crystals are in fact starting to grow on their fingers.

"It's already creeping!" Sokka said.

"I don't want to be covered in crystal!" Wendy said.

"We'll do what you want." Lucy said in defeat.

"Yeah." Aang said also in defeat and the old king grins evilly.

Aang and Lucy arrive at a cavern with stalagmites and a waterfall in the background and the two are standing on a small stone parapet while the old king, his guards, and prisoners are standing on a balcony and already the crystals are staring to cover them.

"It seems I've lost my lunchbox key and I'm hungry." The old king said and the two see a bronze key hanging from a chain in the middle of the waterfall and a ladder reaches up to where the key is dangling. "Oh, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" The old king asked.

"You can't be serious." Lucy said.

"Well, not all the time." The old king said.

"Let's just get this over with." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

The two jump into action with Aang Airbending from stalagmite to stalagmite while Lucy jumps on them to keep up and both Aang and Lucy reach the waterfall while holding their breaths and start climbing the ladder but the force of the waterfall stops them from climbing.

"Oh, climbing the ladder. No one has ever thought of that before." The old king said.

The two lose their grip and they were shot out of the waterfall and they were about to get impaled by a stalagmite but Aang Airbends himself and Lucy to recover and they both slide between two stalagmites and they get close to the bottom stalagmite getting close to their rears and Aang sighs in relief while Lucy looks at her friends and she gets determined and so she throws Aang up to the stalactites on the ceiling and Aang looks at the key and Lucy does a quick leap on another stalagmite to join Aang and Lucy jumps into the waterfall again but was quickly shout out and grabs onto a stalagmite with her whip and the old king is still watching this with amusement while the crystals are covering up the shoulders of Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy.

"I hope they're doing okay." Wendy said.

"They'll get through. They have to." Katara said.

"Yes. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." The old king said.

This give Lucy and Aang an idea and they nod at each other and break off the top of the stalagmite they are holding and they throw it at the chain that's still holding the key and Aang uses his Airbending to make sure it breaks the chain and carries the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony and the tip of the stalagmite embeds itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway and the key now dangles over the old king's head.

"Your lunch is served!" Lucy said.

"We completed your challenge now let our friends go!" Aang yelled.

"Not just yet. I have another problem. I've lost my pet, Flopsy." The old king said.

They later arrive at a shallow arena while the old king and the prisoners are standing near a railing on the top of the arena and the two see a fluffy bunny sitting on a rock.

"I think we found him." Aang said.

"Bring him to me. Daddy wants to kiss his Flopsy." The old king said.

"That doesn't sound right." Natsu said.

"If I wasn't in this crystal right now, I would have punched your head to make you shut up." Erza said.

"I'll shut up." Natsu said as the crystal creeps in on him again making him gasp.

"Come here, Flopsy!" Lucy said and unknowing to them a giant monster is behind the two and Aang taps Lucy's shoulder and she turns to see the giant monster and she gasps while the bunny squeaks and runs off as the monster crushes the boulder in front of the two but they back off and they see the bunny running and squeaking in terror.

"Flopsy! Wait, Flopsy!" Aang said.

"Come back, Flopsy!" Lucy said.

The two chase after the bunny while the monster chases them and the old king is laughing like a madman and while the two keep chasing the bunny it runs into a small hole in the wall of the arena and Aang slides to the hole and sticks his hand in the hole while Lucy slides next to him and Aang tried to find the bunny but to no avail and they see the monster closing in and Lucy decides to walk up to it and faces the monster.

"What is she doing?" Sokka asked.

"She's gonna get herself killed." Gray said.

"Flopsy?" Lucy asked making the monster stop and wags it giant tail and it grabs Lucy for a hug and makes gentle noises.

"Flopsy!" Aang said as Flopsy is now hugging both Aang and Lucy and it gives them a giant lick.

"We found Flopsy!" Lucy said as Flopsy lets go of them and she pats him in the head and then Flopsy hears the old king's whistle and he runs to the top of the arena and in front of the old king.

"Awwww, that's a good Flopsy. Yes. Who has a soft belly?" The old king asked rubbing Flopsy's belly and Flopsy is enjoying it.

"THAT'S Flopsy?!" Natsu asked shocked.

"I don't think he mentioned about monsters being here." Wendy said.

"She has a point." Katara said and she sees Lucy and Aang jumping up onto the railing of the arena and they see Katara, Erza, and Wendy covered from head to ankle in crystal.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Wendy answered.

"Other than the the fact that my entire body is being covered in crystal, I'm fine." Erza said and they see Sokka, Natsu, and Gray also covered head to ankle in crystal but a new length of crystal grows on the left side of Sokka's head and Natsu's head and they both lose their balances and fall over while a new length grows on Gray's crystal and despite him trying to keep his balance he falls down as well.

"Ow..." Gray said and Aang and Lucy see the old king still rubbing Flopsy's belly.

"Awww, yes." The old king still rubbing.

"Okay, we're ready for the next challenge." Lucy said.

"Let's get the third and last one over with." Aang said and the old king makes another evil grin.

Everyone later arrives at what looks like an Earthbending arena and on top of it are two different balconies and Lucy, Aang, and the old king are on one balcony while the prisoners who are now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet on the other balcony.

"You final test is a duel and as special treat, you may choose your opponent. Point and choose." The old king said as two enormous gladiator champions enter the balcony at the old king's side and one champion on the left is a muscular man carrying an axe while the other champion on the right is a mammoth fighter with brute strength and Aang is terrified.

"So we point at whoever and that's the person we get to fight?" Lucy asked.

"Choose wisely." The old king said and Aang grins evilly.

"I'll pick." Aang said as looks at two champions and then at the old king. "I choose...you!" Aang pointed at the old king who laughs.

"Wrong choice!" The old king said as he corrects his lumped position and he takes off his robe showing a muscular body for an old man and both Lucy and Aang sweat drop and Aang just realized his mistake.

"That was a bad choice." Aang said.

"REALLY bad." Lucy said as the old king stomps his foot on the ground and summons a rock sending both Lucy and Aang into the arena.

The two land in the dust and they see the old king jumping off the balcony and lands close to Aang and Lucy and he laughs evilly while Lucy and Aang look at each other with fear and are sweat dropping again.

"You two thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see!" The old king said.

"Why did I have to pick him?" Aang asked face palming.

"Can we fight the guy with the axe instead." Lucy asked.

"There are no take-back-sees in my kingdom. You two might need these." The old king said as he motions the guard to throw Aang's staff and Lucy's keys and they take them and he old king then launches several boulders at Aang and Lucy who both dodge and the old king throws another boulder at Aang who dodges again. "Typical Airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." The old king said as he throws four boulders at Lucy who dodges.

"Time to show what I can do." Lucy said as she takes out one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called and Virgo appears again.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"You can punish that insane king!" Lucy said.

"As you wish." Virgo said as she grows into her huge size.

"And typical Celestial Mage tactic: summoning Celestial Spirits to fight for her. Also predictable." The old king said as he summons two rock boulders underneath the two females but they dodge and Lucy catches one of the boulders with her whip and throws it at the old king while Virgo slams to the ground and creates an earthquake at the old king who moves and bends a giant boulder and kicks at it making go at Lucy who dodges. "Don't you two have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to fight back." The old king said.

"Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Yes, Princess!" Virgo said as she tries to punch at the old king who dodges and makes an earthquake of his own but Virgo digs into the ground and rise under the old king trying to get him but the old king delivers a powerful kick at Virgo knocking her down and she reverts back to her normal size. "Forgive me, Princess. I tried." Virgo said.

"It's okay, Virgo. Go back and rest." Lucy said.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo said as she disappears.

"Guess she's out." Aang said.

"For now, yes." Lucy said.

They see the old king summoning a giant boulder and launches it but the two move out of the way but the boulder explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena and the debris knocks Aang and Lucy down to the ground making them lose the staff and the keys but they get back up while the old king is walking around and each turn he makes a huge rock pillar blocking their path and one of them catches the two in the gut as it sends them ti the air.

"You two will have to be more creative than that. Got any more Spirits to summon, Celestial Mage?" The old king asked as Lucy gets up and takes her keys.

"Yeah. This time with air." Lucy said as she takes out another key. "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy called and Scorpio appears.

"What's up, Lucy?" Scorpio said.

"Teach this guy a lesson." Lucy said.

"Got it!" Scorpio said.

"I'll help out!" Aang said as he gets off the rock pillar.

Aang makes an airball and starts riding it on the wall around the arena getting to the old king's right side while Scorpio gets on the left side and at the same time Aang lets out a huge gale while Scorpio unleashes a whirlwind at the old king but he blocks the attacks with a sheet of rock from the ground and he gets out of the rock shield smiling.

"Did someone open a window? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you three hoping I'd catch a cold?" The old king asked.

"Shut up already!" Lucy yelled.

As Aang drops his airball the old king kicks the stone sheet at Aang who dodges and Scorpio unleashes another whirlwind attack but the old king bends another rock sheet and kicks it at Scorpio and it knocks him over and the old king slams his fist to the ground summoning a powerful shock wave at Aang, Lucy, and Scorpio but Aang flips backwards while grabbing Lucy and avoids the shock wave and they are close to the rear wall of the arena but Scorpio wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, no! Scorpio!" Lucy said.

"Oops...I forgot to get him too." Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Lucy. This guy's too strong for a crazy person." Scorpio said.

"Return and rest." Lucy said and Scorpio nods and he disappears.

"Giving up already?" The old king asked.

"No!" Lucy and Aang answered at the same time.

"Then how are you two gonna get me?" The old king asked.

"You'll see what we'll do!" Lucy said as she gets back onto the arena and Aang follows her.

The old king raises boulder that failed to crush the two and pulls it towards them with lightning speed but Aang quickly grabs Lucy and they do another back flip that allowed them to get up and over the flying boulder at them and the boulder goes at the old king but he destroys it quickly and then the old king tears the entire gate area of the arena off of the ground and holds it over his head making the two scream but Aang starts running around in a circle with lightning speed and creates a tornado and the old king throws the earth mound but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him but he bisects it in two neatly but Lucy appears between the rock pieces and delivers a drill kick at the old king and then pins him to the ground with her whip but the old king smiles and breaks free from her grip and attempts to throw a punch but Lucy quickly grabs it and she delivers her own punch followed by a spin kick while Aang unleashes a huge gale knocking the old king back but he looks up and they do the same thing and they see the two halves of rock over their heads and the old king smiles.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar and Celestial Mage! You both fight with much fire in your hearts!" The old king said as he throws the two halves of rocks to the side of the arena and then falls into the floor disappearing in a hole leaving the two confused and a hole opens on the floor of the other balcony in front of the prisoners showing the old king rising and closing the hole under him and he sees Aang using his staff like a copter while Lucy is holding on his legs and they arrive on the balcony. "You both passed all my tests. Now you must answer one question." The old king said making the two flabbergasted.

"That's not fair! You said you'd release our friends if we finished your tests!" Lucy said.

"Oh, but what's the point in tests if you haven't learned anything?" The old king asked.

"Oh, come on!" Gray and Sokka said at the same time.

"Just answer one question, and I'll free your friends. What...is my name?" The old king asked and Lucy and Aang look at each other confused. "By the looks of your friends, I'd say you two have a few minutes." The old king said as he walks away.

"How are we supposed to know his name?" Aang asked.

"Think about the challenges! They may had some riddles." Erza said.

"I think I know." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"He's an Earthbender so he's Rocky!" Natsu said and everyone looks at him like he's grown a third head.

"I get it because he uses rocks." Sokka said.

"That's a really stupid name from a stupid person." Gray said.

"Well, I don't see YOU comin' up with name suggestions!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll keep trying, but that's a good backup." Katara said.

"Back to the challenges. We got a key from the waterfall, saved his pet, and we dueled." Aang said.

"And what did you learn?" Wendy asked.

"Well, everything was kinda different than expected." Lucy said.

"And?" Erza asked urgently as her crystal starts to grow again.

"They weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Aang said and then he realizes something. "I know his name!" Aang said.

"Really?" Lucy asked and Aang nods.

The two then arrive at the throne to see the old king who is back to wearing his robe.

"I solved the question the same way we solved your challenges. You said a long time ago I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said as the old king laughs and snorts and Aang smiles. "...Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang said as he hugs the king.

"THAT'S Bumi?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yep. Lucy, meet Bumi, my mad genius friend." Aang said.

"Aang, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit...literally." Bumi said as he looks at Lucy. "I have heard great things about you, Celestial Mage or should I say Lucy." Bumi said and they see their friends entering the throne room as well.

"Over here!" Katara said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gray asked and Bumi pulls back his fist and shatters the crystals from around everyone else and Bumi catches a flying crystal piece.

"Genemite is actually made of rock candy." Bumi said as he takes a bite at the crystal piece. "Delicious." Bumi said.

"So this crazy old king is actually your friend?" Natsu asked.

"Who are you calling old? Okay. I'm old." Bumi said.

"Why did you do all of this nonsense instead of telling Aang who you were?" Erza asked slightly annoyed.

"First of all, it's fun messing with people, but I have a reason." Bumi then turns to Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead of you. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai and you have much to learn. You must master all the four elements and confront the Fire Lord and when you do, I hope you think like a mad genius." Bumi said and then turns to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia, by now you are aware of the prophecy of helping Aang defeating the Fire Lord and restoring balance to the world, but you must also know that not only you must use your Celestial Keys, you must also learn how to master elements as well." Bumi said and Lucy is surprised.

"Is that what the prophecy really says?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's part of it. You must learn to master three elements instead of four. You may choose three of the four elements to learn and if you master those three elements you wish to learn, I'm sure you'll be as great as Aang or maybe even better." Bumi said as he motions a guard to approach and he's carrying a chest and Bumi opens it and shows Lucy the same bronze key she and Aang had to retrieve from the waterfall. "This chest contains a Celestial Key. Keys like this one can summon Zodiac Celestial Spirits. These Zodiac Celestial Spirits are as powerful as the Celestial Spirits you summon and they have amazing powers that can be very useful to you during your quest and you'll be able to find and earn more like this one during your journey. Use them well. And remember, like Aang, when you face Fire Lord Ozai, be sure to think like a mad genius as well." Bumi said.

"Thank you, King Bumi." Lucy said as she clasps her hands together bowing to him and takes the bronze Zodiac Celestial Key.

"Another thing. You two are not alone either. Your friends are more help to you than you'll ever know. You'll need them to help you fight against the Fire Nation as they need you two." Bumi said as Momo gets on Aang's shoulder. "You'll need Momo too." Bumi said.

"Thank you for your wisdom, King Bumi. Now I have a challenge for you." Aang said.

In the city a delivery bin flies by in the chute and it's both Aang and Bumi and they are having a blast as the air rushes by them and while riding a noise is heard and smoke is rising.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant cried.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Katara said.

"TOO much fun." Gray said.

"I'll admit, even though Bumi is crazy, he's very wise and if what he said is right about me mastering those three elements I'll have to choose to learn, then I guess I should get to that." Lucy said.

"So what elements are you going to learn?" Katara asked.

"I'll probably learn Airbending, Waterbending, and...I'm not sure for the third one." Lucy said.

"In that case, when we get to the North Pole, you can learn Waterbending along with Aang and Katara." Sokka said.

"Yeah and I'm sure Aang would be more than happy to teach you Airbending." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said and then they hear another noise and they see smoke rising and everyone shakes their heads. "Oh, Aang...what am I gonna do with you?" Lucy asked to herself as she smiles.

* * *

**That's another chapter done. Enjoyed it? Hope so. Chapter Six will be on the way. I'll see you guys next time and in the next chapter. Take care until then! Bye!****  
**


	6. Prison of Earthbenders

**Next chapter out! Enjoy and happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Book One: Water****  
**

**Chapter 6: Prison of Earthbenders**

The gang are in a forest canopy with a little stream that exits the ground from under a stone ledge and Katara is folding her sleeping bag while Natsu is just laying back on a stone patio while Happy is sitting on his stomach while Gray is also laying on another stone patio and he's in his boxers again while Erza is helping Katara fold her sleeping bag while Wendy and Carla are watching Aang teaching Lucy Airbending.

"Are you sure this can work?" Lucy asked.

"It should. King Bumi did say you gotta learn the three elements of your choosing and you chose Airbending and Waterbending. Since I'm the last Airbender, I can help you learn it." Aang said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Now, I want you to try and blow me away. Concentrate your stance and focus your mind." Aang said.

Lucy gets into an Airbending stance Aang showed her and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and focuses her mind like Aang said and by the time wind passes her and she feels it she opens her eyes and twirls her hands around the air while still feeling the wind and then she creates and unleashes a gust of wind from her palms and at Aang who gets knocked into the air by the gust of wind but he creates an airball under him and he gently lands into the little stream and he dissipates the airball.

"You did it, Lucy!" Aang said.

"Sounds like you're already mastering it." Wendy said.

"This is only my first time doing this. I still have a lot to learn about bending and getting used to it." Lucy said.

"You'll get the hang of it, Luce. It's okay." Gray said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be an awesome Airbender in no time!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lucy. You're just starting to learn how to bend." Erza said.

"She's right. Even I'm not the master of Waterbending. You still did a great job getting Aang with that gust of wind." Katara said.

"Thanks, guys." Lucy said and they see Sokka arriving behind Katara and he's holding a sack.

"Great! You're back! What's for dinner?" Aang asked as Sokka opens the sack and lets out what look like small nuts on a stone patio.

"We only got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts and some rock shaped nuts that...might just be rocks. Dig in." Sokka said as he takes a rock shaped nut and throws it over his shoulder and it lands next to Momo and Happy and everyone looks at Sokka.

"Seriously. What else you got?" Natsu asked and Sokka looks at the sack hoping there would be something else.

Momo and Happy are looking at the rock nut and Momo chitters and picks it up and then gives it to Happy who taps the rock nut on a nearby stone with no effect.

"I'd rather have fish than have this." Happy said and then all the sudden a huge startling noise is heard and everyone looks at where the noise is coming from.

"What was that?" Carla asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with this rock nut." Happy suggested as he drops the rock nut on the stone and then the same noise is heard again startling Happy and Momo again and everyone hears the noise again.

"What's causing this?" Erza asked.

"I think it's coming from over there!" Lucy said pointing at a ledge and she goes there and Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Momo follow her leaving Sokka.

"Should we run away from huge booms? Not follow them?" Sokka asked waving at them.

"Shut up and follow us!" Erza called.

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka said as he quickly runs to follow.

The gang see a fallen tree in an area and behind it they look down to see a river bed that has been reduced to a small stream and on the river bed they see what looks like a boy and he's moving a boulder around the river bed.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

"An Earthbender!" Katara said.

"Just like Bumi." Lucy said.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang said.

"He looks dangerous. We should approach cautiously." Erza said.

"Hi there! I'm Wendy! What's your name?" Wendy asked who already left behind the broken tree and is in the river bed trying to meet the Earthbending boy.

The Earthbending boy looks at Wendy with shock and he drops the boulder he was moving around and he runs back down the river bed.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" Wendy called.

"She just wanted to talk to you!" Katara said joining Wendy but they see that the boy has bent a load of rocks into the river bed blocking the two.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Natsu said.

"I just wanted to say hi." Wendy said looking downcast.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'm sure that guy's running somewhere." Aang said.

"He might be right. We could be close to a village." Gray said.

"And if there's a village, then there has to be a marketplace." Lucy said.

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Happy cheered.

"C'mon! Let's go get some real food!" Natsu said as he and Happy run through the river bed.

"Wow. They're just like Sokka." Katara said.

"Come on. Let's go." Lucy said as she, Aang, Katara, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Momo follow Natsu and Happy leaving Sokka and Erza.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka yelled.

"Did you really wanted to have nuts for dinner?" Erza asked.

"No. I hated 'em too." Sokka answered and the two go join the others.

The gang arrive at a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley and they're in a marketplace and Aang and Natsu are at a stall trying on new hats.

"Nice hats." Aang said.

"Trade ya for some nuts." Natsu said and they turn to Sokka and Happy with the hats on their heads and Sokka and Happy laugh.

Wendy looks around the village and she sees the Earthbending boy from the river bed entering a village.

"You found him?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Wendy answered.

"Let's try and talk to him again." Carla said and they go after the boy.

The boy is in a long and empty room and walks to a woman.

"Hi, Mom." The boy said calling the woman his mother.

"Haru! Where have you been? You're late. Get started on your chores." The woman said and boy named Haru was about to do his chores but then Wendy and Katara enter the building.

"Hey! You're that kid." Katara said.

"Why did you run from us?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, you must have gotten me confused with some other kid." Haru said as the others enter.

"No they don't. We saw you Earthbending." Natsu said causing Haru's mother to be in shock as she closes the door and shuts the windows.

"They saw you doing what?" Haru's mother asked still in shock.

"They're crazy, Mom. I mean, look at how they're dressed." Haru said as the gang look at their clothing.

"Nothing's wrong with our clothing." Gray said.

"Oh, really?! You're not wearing clothes!" Lucy and Aang said at the same time.

"AAAHHH!" Gray screamed as he notices he's in his boxers again.

"Haru, you know how dangerous Earthbending is. You know what would happen if you get caught." Haru's mother said and a knocking on the door is heard.

"Open up!" A voice demanded and Lucy opens the blinds of the window to see soldiers.

"Fire Nation!" Lucy said.

"Act natural!" Aang said.

Haru's mother opens the door letting the Fire Nation soldiers in and they see everyone in freeze frame 'normal' poses and then the top of a barrel Natsu is leaning upon shifts causing Natsu to fall over while his hand goes into the water of the barrel and Haru's mother turns back to the soldiers.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." Haru's mother said.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" The Fire soldier asked as he makes a fireball in his palm while smirking making everyone step back while Natsu wanted to eat the fire but Erza stops him. "Fire is sometimes hard to control." The Fire soldier said and Haru's mother goes for a small chest and she opens it and takes out some coins and gives them to the Fire soldier who drops some of the small ones on the ground. "Keep the copper ones." The Fire soldier said as he leaves the building making everyone unhappy while Haru's mother picks up the copper coins.

"Nice guy." Sokka said sarcastically.

"How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Erza asked.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." Haru's mother explained.

"They're thugs and they steal from us. Everyone around here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru said.

"Haru, don't talk like that." Haru's mother said.

"But Haru's an Earthbender. He can help." Wendy said.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. Haru must never use his abilities." Haru's mother said.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift." Wendy said.

"Yeah. Telling him not to Earthbend is like telling me not to Waterbend. It's part of who we are." Katara said.

"You both don't understand." Haru's mother said.

"We understand that Haru can help you fight back!" Katara said.

"What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Wendy asked.

"They can take Haru away! Like they took his father." Haru's mother answered shocking Katara and Wendy as they see Haru's face and he looks pained and they both have the same expression.

Later on the sun is already setting and Haru leads the gang to outbuildings of a farm and he takes them into a barn.

"My mom says you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." Haru said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang said and Appa is in fact stuffing his face with hay and he looks at Aang but then he keeps chewing on it.

Haru, Katara, Wendy, and Carla leave the barn and go for a walk and they arrive at the crest of a small hill overlooking the countryside.

"We're sorry about what we said earlier." Katara said.

"We didn't know about your father." Wendy said.

"It's okay. It's funny. The way you two were talking back in the store. It reminded me of him." Haru said.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"My father was courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they still fought back." Haru said.

"That's very brave and he sounds like he's a great man." Wendy said.

"After that, they rounded up my father and every other Earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen him since." Haru said.

"So that's why you keep your Earthbending to yourself." Katara said.

"Yeah. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father is now when I practice Earthbending. He taught me everything I know." Haru said as he picks up two rocks and starts twirling them around until he crushes them into sand.

"You see this necklace? My mother gave it to me." Katara said showing Haru her necklace.

"It's beautiful." Haru said.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her." Katara said.

"It's not enough, is it?" Haru asked.

"No." Katara said.

"I had a foster mother when I was little. She raised me, loved me, and taught me how use my magic. One day, she disappeared somehow and left me alone." Wendy explained.

"That's terrible, Wendy." Katara said.

"Did you know why she left you?" Haru asked.

"No." Wendy answered sadly.

They later walk down towards an open mine entrance ahead but then they hear a boom noise and they see rocks and dust coming out of the mine entrance.

"HELP!" A voice called.

"The mine!" Haru said as they all rush to the mine and they see the mine entrance blocked and they an old man almost buried by the cave in.

"Help me!" The old man said.

The ground is still shaking and rocks keep falling and crush the old man and Haru tries to prevent rocks from falling on the old man by bracing the collapsed mine entrance frame while Katara, Wendy, and Carla try to free the old man.

"It's not working!" Katara said.

"We have to get help." Wendy said.

"There's no time. Pull harder." Haru said.

"Haru, there's a way you can help him." Katara said.

"I can't." Haru said.

"Please, there's no one around to see you. It's the only way." Wendy said.

Haru thinks this over and he gets in front of the old man while turning to look back at the mine entrance and then concentrates with a quick move of his hands and feet and pushes the rocks back deep into the mine freeing the old man and they all help him get up.

"Haru, you did it!" Katara said.

"Good job." Wendy said.

It's now nighttime and everyone is in Haru's barn where they'll be staying for the night and the gang get ready for bed and get into their sleeping bags.

"It was brave of Haru to use his Earthbending to save that old man." Katara said.

"Sounds like you two inspired them." Aang said.

"I guess so." Wendy said.

"Although I thought we would get in trouble for that, I knew there was no other choice and at least the old man is safe now." Carla said.

"You two did a good job helping Haru. Let's get some sleep now. We'll be leaving at dawn." Erza said.

"Dawn? Can't we just sleep in for once?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops." Erza said.

"She's right and if they find out you two are here, Aang and Lucy, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night." Sokka said.

"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts." Natsu said as he makes a sly grin.

"Aye." Happy said also making a sly grin.

"Good night." Sokka said again annoyed this time.

"Good night, Grumpy pants." Lucy said making Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla laugh and then Lucy blows out the fire of their lamp.

Meanwhile the Fire Nation soldier from before and other Fire Nation soldiers walk along the farm and they head for Haru's house and as they arrive at the door the Fire Nation soldier knocks on it three times making Haru open the door but then he sees the Fire Nation soldiers in shock and not only he sees the Fire Nation Soldiers but the old man he, Katara, and Wendy saved are with them and he points his finger at Haru.

"That's him! That's the Earthbender!" The old man said but the Fire Nation soldier pushes the old man aside and grabs Haru by his shirt and he gets pulled toward the soldiers as Haru screams.

It's now morning and Katara and Wendy leave the barn to go for the water pump to get some water and they place the bucket under the water pump and Katara bends the water out of it and into the bucket and Wendy picks up the bucket after Katara was done and as they were about to go back to the barn they see Haru's mother looking over the farm and when they approach her she turns to them and she's crying and Wendy drops the bucket of water breaking it as the two girls realize what this means and they run as fast as they can back to the gang who are now packing their stuff and when the two reach them both Katara and Wendy look anguished.

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara said with anguish shocking everyone.

"What?!" Aang and Lucy asked at the same time.

"The old man we rescued yesterday turned him in to the Fire Nation! It's my fault! I forced him to Earthbend!" Wendy said as she begins to cry.

"It's my fault too. I told to Earthbend as well!" Katara said as she starts to cry.

"Slow down, you two." Sokka said placing his hands on Katara and Wendy.

"When did this happen?" Erza asked.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Wendy answered.

"I guess it's too late to track him. He's long gone." Gray said.

"We're not tracking him! The Fire Nation are gonna bring me and Wendy to Haru." Katara said.

"That's right!" Wendy said.

"Why would they do that?" Natsu asked.

"Because they're gonna arrest us for Earthbending." Wendy answered making everyone look concerned.

The gang are now in a rocky area and Katara, Sokka, Natsu, and Erza roll a boulder on top of an air grate.

"I thought you two were crazy at first, but I think it'll work." Gray said following the four who are still rolling the boulder.

"Indeed. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines and all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here." Erza said.

"The boulder then levitates and ta-da! Fake-Earthbending!" Sokka said as he, Katara, Natsu, and Erza finish rolling the boulder to the top of the vent.

"Aang, did you get all that?" Katara asked as she places her hands on her hips looking over Aang who is sitting next to another air vent that he will Airbend into and Lucy is at his side but Aang is not paying attention and is just bending air at a butterfly in front of him.

"Yeah. I got it." Aang said.

"Do you even remember your cue?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this." Aang said.

"By fun, you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless Firebenders?" Gray asked.

"Yeah! That fun stuff." Aang said and they hear someone coming and Wendy sees Fire Nation soldiers coming their way.

"Here they come!" Wendy said.

"Everyone get into positions!" Erza said.

Three Fire Nation soldiers are marching down the path and they see Sokka and Gray walking from the left while Katara and Wendy are walking from the right and Sokka and Katara bump into each other while Gray and Wendy bump into each as well.

"Watch where you're goin', pipsqueaks!" Gray said in an exaggerated voice.

"Yeah! Are you two blind or something?!" Sokka asked also in an exaggerated voice.

"How dare you two call us blind pipsqueaks! At least I'm not some sort of giant eared cretin!" Katara said also in an exaggerated voice.

"Yeah! And at least I'm not a shirtless moron!" Wendy said also in an exaggerated voice.

"What did you two call us?!" Sokka asked.

"I called you a giant eared cretin and she called your friend a shirtless moron! I mean, look at your ears! Do herds of animals use them for shade?" Katara asked as she uses her hands to imitate huge ears.

"And why are you even not wearing a shirt? Are you trying to burn your entire skin in this heat?" Wendy asked.

"You two better back off!" Gray said.

"Seriously. Back off." Sokka said softly.

"We will not back off!" Wendy said.

"That's right! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!" Katara said.

"And I bet girls get together and make fun of how dimwitted you are for not wearing a shirt all the time!" Wendy said.

"That's it! We were gonna go easy on you two, but now you left us no choice!" Gray said.

"Yeah! You two are goin' down!" Sokka said.

"We'll show you guys who's the boss around here!" Wendy said.

"That's right! We'll show you Earthbending style!" Katara said as she and Wendy assume fake Earthbending stances but the boulder is still on the air vent and the soldiers are now confused. "I said EARTHBENDING STYLE!" Katara repeated loudly and more angrily.

Aang was in a daydream but Lucy hits Aang in the head making him finally react and he jumps into the air and he bends air into the air vent making the boulder on the other vent rise and Happy and Carla are behind the boulder.

"Those cats! They're Earthbending!" One of the Fire soldiers said in shock.

"No, you moron! It's those girls!" Gray said.

"Oh, of course." The Fire soldiers said now embarrassed.

The boulder then falls back on the grate and Sokka gets behind Katara and holds her while Gray gets behind Wendy and does the same thing.

"We'll hold them for you." Sokka said.

"You both have twelve hours to find Haru. We'll be right behind you." Gray whispered in Wendy's ear.

The soldiers take Katara and Wendy and the soldiers lead the two girls off and Katara and Wendy look back at the others standing on the road and Happy turns to Momo.

"Momo, you have some big ears." Happy said.

"And you have a big mouth, Cat." Sokka said.

"Look who's talking." Happy said.

"Why you...!" Sokka said.

"Enough! Both of you!" Erza said making them shut up.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sokka and Happy said at the same time.

"And Gray sure is shirtless all the time." Natsu said.

"At least I'm not a dimwit like you." Gray said.

"You wanna go, Ice Princess?!" Natsu asked.

"Bring it, Flamebrain!" Gray yelled but Erza whacks both Natsu and Gray in their heads and knocks them out.

"She's scary." Aang said softly to Lucy.

"You have no idea." Lucy said.

Meanwhile on a village's port where a Fire Nation ship is docked Katara and Wendy who are now wearing brown sack cloths over their clothes are in wheeled transport with other prisoners being taken to the ship and they have downcast looks on their faces and Aang, Lucy, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza are in a crowd watching the two girls being taken aboard and later on the ship starts to depart and Appa flies to follow the ship from afar and they see what looks like a huge, dark, industrial foreboding rig and that's where the Fire Navy ships is headed and everyone looks concerned by seeing this.

"They'll be fine, guys." Sokka said.

"Yeah. Katara and Wendy know what they're doing." Gray said.

"I hope so." Lucy said.

"I hope so too." Carla said.

The prisoners are now on the prison rig and they are lined up and Wendy is a little nervous but Katara nods at her addressing to Wendy that everything will be okay and Wendy nods back agreeing with Katara and then they see an older man arriving in front of the prisoners.

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer not to think of you as prisoners, but as honored guests and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide..." The warden was then cut off by a cough and the warden makes a harden look and leaps away from the prisoner line up and bends a huge gout of flame at a man assuming he coughed and the man backs away. "What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?! Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners." The warden orders the guards who take the coughing man away and the warden turns to Katara and Wendy. "Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice, Earthbenders that this rig is entirely made of metal and you are miles away from rock and earth. If you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day." The warden said as he walks away and the prisoners are being led away into the rig.

Katara and Wendy are pushed into an open area of the rig where they see more hopeless prisoners roaming around and the door behind them drops closed and Katara and Wendy look around at the prisoners and they walk past another prisoner sitting on a deck and he gets up and he turns to see Katara and Wendy.

"Katara? Wendy?" The prisoner asked.

"Haru!" Katara and Wendy said at the same time as they hug him.

"What are you two doing here?" Haru asked.

"It's our fault you were sent here." Katara answered.

"So we're gonna free you." Wendy said.

"So you both got yourselves arrested?" Haru asked.

"It was the only way to find you." Katara said.

"You two got guts. I'll give you two that." Haru said as he places his hands on their shoulders. "Come on. There's someone I want you both to meet." Haru said as he, Katara, and Wendy go to a group of prisoners. "Katara and Wendy, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, these two are Katara and Wendy." Haru introduced to an older man who is eating but he looks at Katara and Wendy.

"It's an honor to meet you." Katara said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Wendy said also bowing.

"Have some dinner, girls." Tyro said handing them two bowls and they take the bowls but they're both disgusted. "It's not as bad as it looks." Tyro said and Katara and Wendy try a spoonful but they get disgusted again. "It's still pretty bad though." Tyro said and another prisoner is behind Tyro and he turns to the other prisoner.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around." The prisoner said.

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." Tyro said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" Katara asked.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked confused.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off this rig. Is it mutiny or sabotage?" Katara asked.

"The plan? The plan is to survive, wait out this war, and hope that one day, some of us can go back home and forget this ever happened." Tyro said.

"How can you say that? You sound like you've given up already." Wendy said.

"Katara, Wendy, I admire your bravery and I envy your youths, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we are powerless." Tyro said.

"We'll see about that. Come on, Wendy." Katara said.

Katara and Wendy stand up on a small raised platform on the open area and Wendy bangs on a lid of a pot with her spoon several times and the prisoners turn to the two girls.

"Earthbenders! You may not know us, but we know you. Every child of my Water Tribe was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its borders." Katara began and unknowing to them the Warden watches them from the catwalks.

"Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it's your courage the Fire Nation should truly fear because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig and any ocean that keeps you far from home." Wendy said.

"It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are and it's the hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you right now that the Avatar has returned!" Katara said.

"Not only that, but the Celestial Mage of the prophecy is here as well!" Wendy said.

"So remember your courage, Earthbenders!" Katara said.

"Let us fight for our freedom!" Katara and Wendy finished at the same time but they see that prisoners turn away and continue doing what they were doing making the two girls crushed and the Warden smiles at this and walks away.

It is now nighttime and the rig's lighthouse lamp is rotating in the dark sky and somewhere in the rig Aang and Lucy peep over the edge of the rig and they find Katara and Wendy who are sleeping in their mats and Lucy wakes the two up and Katara almost cried out but Lucy quickly shushed her and they go back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are waiting.

"Your twelve hours are up. Where's Haru?" Gray asked.

"We gotta get out of here." Sokka said as Aang and Lucy get on Appa while Katara and Wendy remain still.

"We can't." Katara said.

"We don't have much time. There are guards everywhere." Carla said.

"She's right. Let's go." Erza said.

"Katara, Wendy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We can't leave. Katara and I are not giving up on these people." Wendy said.

Later on Aang, Lucy, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Erza get off Appa who is floating beside the platform while everyone is sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.

"What do you two mean you're not leaving?!" Sokka asked.

"We can't just abandon these people." Katara said.

"There has to be a way to help them." Wendy said.

"They're right. We can't just leave them here." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We have to find a way to help them. What do you think, Sokka? Erza?" Aang asked.

"I think you four are crazy!" Sokka said but Erza punches him in the stomach knocking him out.

"I can see you two are determined to go through with this. We should hide." Erza said and they hide somewhere while Aang whispers something to Appa and he flies off silently and Aang joins the others.

Two Fire Nation soldiers are turning the corner on rounds and while they're doing so they see Appa flying flying off.

"Look!" A guard said pointing up at the sky and the Warden turns quickly at the guards.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." The Warden said.

"Well, Sir, it looked like a flying bison." A guard said.

"What?" The Warden asked.

"It was a flying buffalo, Sir and it had an empty saddle." The other guard said.

"Which is it? A bison or a buffalo?" The Warden asked already being irritated.

"Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but it's not really the point, Sir?" The guard said but the Warden grabs the guard.

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!" The Warden said as he throws the guard over the railing and he lands in the water. "You! Wake up the Captain and search the entire rig!" The Warden ordered the other guard.

"Sir?" The other guard asked.

"What?!" The Warden asked irritated.

"That...was the Captain you just threw overboard, Sir." The other guard said.

"Then wake someone I haven't thrown overboard yet and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it." The Warden said and the guard runs.

"You really should learn to calm yourself." A voice said and it's a girl with black long hair, amber eyes, wearing a black shirt with a Fire Nation symbol, and blue shorts walking to the Warden.

"What are you doing up, Flannery? You should be asleep." The Warden said.

"I couldn't sleep because of your temper. That, and I'm not a child anymore." Flannery said.

"If so, then you can help the guards search the rig." The Warden said.

"Fine. I'm gonna be gone by tomorrow so I don't see why not." Flannery said as she leaves.

On the loading docks of the rig Aang, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are hiding among crates.

"We don't have much time." Sokka said.

"What're we supposed to do?" Natsu said.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang said making the others look at him.

"Why a hurricane?" Lucy asked.

"To make the Warden run away and we can take his keys." Aang answered.

"Wouldn't he take his keys with him?" Gray asked.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang said.

"I know what I can do. I can summon either Taurus or Virgo or maybe even that new Zodiac Celestial Spirit I contracted with to bust down the door. We just need the Earthbenders to help." Lucy said.

"Wendy and I tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back, but that didn't work." Katara said.

"There has to be a way to help them help themselves." Wendy said.

"They need some kind of earth or rock to bend right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but this place is made of metal." Katara said.

"No it's not." Erza said pointing up at what looks like smokestacks on the upper reaches of the rig. "Look at the smoke. They're probably burning coal. In other words..." Erza stops talking hoping someone would get it.

"Earth." Lucy said and Erza nods.

It's nearly dawn and the gang go back to the prisoner deck area and they are looking down into a huge ventilation shaft capped by a grate and Katara sees the sky is getting lighter.

"It's almost dawn!" Katara said.

"We're running out of time!" Wendy said.

"You sure this will work, Erza?" Gray asked.

"It should." Erza answered.

"Yeah. These vents remind me of our little trick back at the village so we're gonna do the same thing. Only on a much bigger scale." Sokka said.

"There's a deposit of coal at the base of the silo and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one and when he does his Airbending, the coal has one place to go...right back here." Erza explained but it's now morning and a moment later they find themselves surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers who are pointing their spears at the gang and the prisoners and in front of the guards is Flannery.

"There are the intruders!" Flannery said and everyone gets ready to fight.

"Back off, punks!" Gray yelled covering his fists with ice.

"We're warning you!" Sokka said preparing his boomerang.

"Katara! Wendy! Stop! You two can't win this fight!" Tyro said and Haru looks at him and is stunned and Katara and Wendy have the same expressions.

"Listen to him well, children. You're both one mistake away from dying where you two stand." A voice said and it's the Warden.

As the soldiers start to close in on Katara and Wendy air begins to rush out of the grate followed by dust and pebbles and then a river of coal erupts from the grate tearing it away and the coal eruption shoots high into the air over the deck while blasting the grate shocking the Warden and Flannery who is also dismayed by this and coal lands in a massive pile between the Earthbenders and the Firebenders and the Earthbender prisoners look at the pile of coal and on top of the pile is Aang who is covered in coal dust and coughs and Katara and Wendy run up to the top of the pile of coal.

"Here's your chance, Earthbenders!" Katara said picking up some coal and raises them.

"Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Wendy said also taking some coal and raises them and Haru was about to walk forward but Tyro stops him and the two girls see the prisoners back away and the Warden and Flannery laugh.

"Foolish girls! You both thought that inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago." The Warden said.

"Oh? But you two still believe in them? That's so sweet of you softhearted idiots!" Flannery said as she laughs again while Katara and Wendy drop the coals and they have downcast looks.

"You two are only wasting your energies, little girls. You both have failed." The Warden said as Katara and Wendy still have downcast and defeated looks as the Warden and Flannery turn and walk away but then a coal hits the Warden in the head making him and Flannery turn to see that it was Haru who is holding three coals in his hand and he makes a very serious look on his face and the Warden blasts his fire at Haru who is ready to meet his end but then a wall of coal blocks the fire attack and they see Tyro in his Earthbending stance and he too has a serious look on his face making both the Warden and Flannery flabbergasted and the Fire Nation guards get into a firing line. "Show no mercy!" The Warden ordered and the Fire Nation guards unleash a wall of flame but then Haru, Tyro, and other Earthbenders bend a huge wall of coal blocking the fire attack.

"For the Earth Kingdom! Attack!" Tyro commanded as he slams his palm on the deck of the rig and starts throwing the wall of coal at the Fire Nation guards.

The Fire Nation guards deflect the coals with their flames but the Earthbender prisoners assume Earthbending stances while the Firebenders assume their Firebender stances and a bending fight begins with the Firebenders bending fire at the Firebenders but the Earthbenders block the fires with coal walls and then throw huge lumps of coal at the Firebenders knocking them out and during the bending carnage burning coals are being littered on deck and the gang rush forward but Firebenders attack the gang but Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Roar and unleashes a stream of fire while Wendy uses her Sky Dragon Roar and unleashes a gust of air at the Firebenders knocking them back but more appeared and charge at them but Gray uses Ice Make: Floor covering the ground with ice making the soldiers slip and fall but they get up try to attack with their spears but Erza slashes at their spears with her sword and knocks them out with a punch in the heads while Lucy picks up and throws the spearheads with a small shaft still attached to it and Momo, Happy, and Carla collect the spearheads as they are being thrown by Fire Nation soldiers.

Haru and Tyro are in front of the coal dump and they both raise a huge amount of coal and mash it between them to create a coal boulder while the Warden keeps shooting fireballs at the two but Haru and Tyro throw the coal boulder at the door of the rig while Lucy summons Taurus and she orders him to charge at the door to rig with the coal boulder and they both successfully break the door open.

"The door's open!" Lucy said.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!" Tyro said.

"Don't let them escape!" The Warden commanded and he and his troops begin to barrage the exit with their flames.

Aang, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy try to exit but they see flames hit the wall in front of them and they turn to the soldiers and with a nod from Aang he and Lucy bend a small tornado and they aim at the Firebenders.

"Guys! Throw us some coal!" Aang said and everyone starts throwing coal into the top of the little whirlwind and the coals go down the wind tube.

"Wendy! We need your help!" Lucy said.

"Right!" Wendy said.

While Aang and Lucy shoot coals from their small whirlwinds Wendy uses her Sky Dragon Roar again and with their combined efforts they successfully knock down the Warden and his men on the entire coal dump and Haru, Tyro, and the other Earthbenders start Earthbending the coal dump into the air and over to the open water and the Warden looks down at it.

"No! Please! I can't swim!" The Warden said.

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float." Tyro said as he drops them all into the ocean below.

The Fire Navy is now under the command of the Earthbenders and they sail away from the rig while Appa swims next to it and Aang, Lucy, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are on Appa while Katara and Wendy are with Haru, Tyro, and the other Earthbenders on the deck of the ship and Katara and Wendy are looking back at the rig and hope they will never go back there again.

"I want to thank you two for saving me. For saving us in fact." Haru said.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara said.

"All you guys had to do was bend the coal." Wendy said.

"It wasn't the coal. It was you two. Thank you, Katara, Wendy." Haru said.

"Katara, Wendy, thank you both for helping me find my courage. My family and everyone here owes you two much." Tyro said.

"So you're going home now?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I'm going to take back my village. In fact, we'll take back ALL our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" Tyro said and the Earthbenders cheer at this.

"You two wanna come with us?" Haru offered.

"Thanks, but your mission is to take back your home." Wendy said.

"Yeah. Ours is to get Aang and Lucy to the North Pole." Katara said looking at Aang and Lucy who are on Appa's head and Aang is Airbending little chunks of coal around while Lucy is working her Airbending.

"That's them, isn't it? The Avatar and the Celestial Mage?" Haru asked and the two nod. "Katara, Wendy, thank you both for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I wish there was some way to..." Haru gets cut off by Katara.

"I know." Katara said as she reaches for her necklace but doesn't feel it and she realizes it's gone. "Oh, no! My mother's necklace! It's gone!" Katara said.

"Maybe you lost it during the fight with the Firebenders." Wendy suggested.

"Maybe." Katara said with a downcast look.

On the deck of the rig Katara's necklace is in fact still there but then it's picked up by someone and it's Zuko and Aiko is at his side and they look at the sun hoping they can use the necklace to hunt down Aang and Lucy.

"So she really left it there?" A voice asked and it's Flannery.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sis?" Aiko asked.

"To visit this rotten place, but now that I don't need to deal that old fart of a warden anymore, it's time I get out of here like I wanted to." Flannery said. "Tell me, Zuko, do you have room for your little Avatar and Celestial Mage hunt?" Flannery asked.

"I don't see why not. You can help us." Zuko said.

"You think that Water Peasant's necklace will help us?" Flannery asked.

"Whatever it takes." Zuko answered.

"Be sure not to lose it then. Come on, let's get out of here. Father is waiting for us." Aiko said.

"I can't wait to see him again." Flannery said.

"Then let's go." Zuko said as the three leave the rig.

* * *

**Another chapter over! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Chapter Seven will be worked on. I'll see you all there. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	7. The Spirit World

**Disclaimer reminder: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 7: The Spirit World**

In the creepy castle like guild after Tor, Zack, Luna, and Zane return to the room Zane shows Luke his purple book revealing the portal and Luke looks into it and sees that Lucy is traveling with Aang, Katara, and Sokka and the other Fairy Tail wizards are with her again.

"So Lucy is in a world that has four nations?" Luke asked.

"Yes. She was probably sent there when she fell off the cliff." Zane said.

"Shall we go in there and capture her?" Luna asked.

"Change of plans. Let's see how Lucy can survive in this world." Luke said.

"Aw, man! I wanna get her!" Zack whined but Luke punches him and sends him flying across the room.

"We'll see how she can handle herself in that four nations world and that's that!" Luke yelled.

"Seeing as how weak she is in her group, she won't last a second." Tor said.

"Guess we'll see about that." Zane said.

Meanwhile Appa is flying slowly through the open sky with lots of clouds over a river valley and while he's flying Aang is on his head leaning back and enjoying himself while he has a reed in his mouth while Lucy, Wendy, and Katara are looking over Appa's side while stretching out on their stomachs while Natsu and Gray lay on the saddle probably sleeping while Erza looks at a map while Sokka is cutting wood.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Like you can just jump down and land in a big, soft cottony heap." Lucy said.

"You two should give it a try." Sokka said.

"You're hilarious." Katara said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should throw you into the clouds and we'll see if you can land there." Erza said.

"No thank you." Sokka said quickly.

"Think the clouds have any shapes?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe. I think I can see..." Lucy was cut off as she falls off of Appa. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she falls into the clouds and everyone looks over the side of Appa as Lucy plunges into a cloud.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted.

"She can't fly!" Sokka said.

"I got this!" Aang said as he opens his glider and dives after Lucy.

Ten seconds later Aang and Lucy get back on Appa and they are both soaking wet.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am." Lucy answered.

"How did you two get wet?" Happy asked.

"Turns out the clouds are made of water." Lucy answered as Aang Airbends to dry himself and Lucy.

"At least you're okay." Katara said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Aang." Lucy said.

"No problem." Aang said and Natsu looks at Lucy angrily.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm curious about somethin'." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't you promise me something when we left Kyoshi Island?" Natsu asked and Lucy knew what he meant.

"Now wait just a minute! I didn't jump off this time. I accidentally fell off while I was looking at the clouds!" Lucy said.

"Accident or no accident, you still promised me you wouldn't fall off of ANYTHING like that again!" Natsu yelled. "Guess you don't care about how other people feel, huh?" Natsu asked.

"That's not true! I didn't break my promise and fall off on purpose! I just slipped and fell off!" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Okay. Gotcha." Natsu said with sarcasm in his voice. "Tell me, did that happen too when you fell off that edge of that cliff?!" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, that's enough!" Gray said but Natsu ignored him.

"No. I did that because I was desperate and I had to get away from Zack! It was either let him take me again or fall straight into the water!" Lucy said.

"You could've let yourself get captured by those creeps so we could find and rescue you! But no, you decided to just fall off and let everyone in Fairy Tail worry over nothing. Talk about selfish and stupid." Natsu said and Lucy is now shaking with fury.

"Uh oh." Aang and Wendy said at the same time.

"Good going, Flamebrain. Now you just lit the fuse and blew it up." Gray said.

"Stupid? Stupid?! STUPID?! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE RECKLESS ONE ON THE TEAM! ALL YOU DO IS JUST BURN AND WRECK EVERYTHING UP WHEN WE'RE ON A JOB!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, at least I DO something! What do you do when we're on a job?! Oh, that's right! Nothin'! You just stand by while Ice Princess, Erza, and I do all the work while you summon your spirit friends to do your dirty work too!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't do that to them! I summon them when it's necessary! That, and I never make them do dirty work! They help! THERE'S A COMPLETE DIFFERENCE!" Lucy shouted.

"Whatever." Natsu replied.

"You are unbelievable!" Lucy yelled.

"Here we go again. You cryin' like a little baby." Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Happy warned.

"Little baby, huh?! I'd rather be a baby than be a brainless little kid all the time!" Lucy said.

"Who're ya callin' a little kid?!" Natsu demanded.

"You, little kid!" Lucy said.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu asked unleashing fire on his fists shocking everyone.

"Let's go! I can handle you by myself!" Lucy said getting into her fighting stance and Aang gets between the two.

"Guys! Calm down! You guys are friends!" Aang said trying to stop the fight.

"Stay out of this, Airhead!" Natsu said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll talk to whoever I wanna talk to like!" Natsu yelled back.

"Both of you please calm down!" Wendy said getting between the two this time. "I'm sure we're all just tired from flying all day that we're getting on each other's nerves." Wendy said.

"She's right. Let's just calm down and try to relax." Katara said.

"Fine by me." Lucy said.

"As long as I don't have to deal with her anymore." Natsu said.

"You're so immature." Lucy said.

"And you're stupid." Natsu said.

"Ugh! You're so infuriating that sometimes..." Lucy stops talking.

"Sometimes what?" Natsu asked.

"Sometimes...I wish I never met you." Lucy said as she turns away shocking everyone and Natsu is also in shock but he turns away as well.

"Yeah, well...sometimes, I wish the same thing and I also wished I never brought you into Fairy Tail in the first place." Natsu said and everyone is in shock still and unknowing to them Lucy starts to shed a tear from her face.

"Wow." Sokka said.

"So, they're never gonna speak to each other again?" Aang asked.

"That even I don't know." Erza answered.

"Those two never argued like that before. I mean, Natsu and I always argue and fight, but him and Lucy? I'm stunned by this." Gray said.

"Aye. I hope they can find some way to make up." Happy said.

Appa is still flying through the sky but he keeps on flying Katara and Erza look ahead at something.

"What's that?" Katara asked and Sokka, Gray, and Wendy look at what she's looking at and it's a valley around the river that's black instead of green.

"It's like a scar." Sokka said.

Appa lands on the valley and the gang are in a damaged area with burnt tree stumps around the barren landscape and they look around the destroyed area.

"It's so quiet." Sokka said.

"There's no life anywhere." Gray said.

"Aang? Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Sokka and Erza then see what looks like footprints on the burnt ground and the two examine them.

"Fire Nation." Erza said.

"Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for..." Sokka was cut off by Katara's 'shh'. "What? I don't have the right to be angry?" Sokka asked but Katara points at Aang who is very upset.

Aang sinks his knees to the ground and he lets out a huge sigh and he places his hands on the burnt ground.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang asked.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Lucy said.

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job." Aang said.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole. We're going to find you a teacher." Katara said.

"Yeah. A Waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang said.

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago. How're you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know..." Aang said and Momo gets on his shoulder and Aang pets his back.

Meanwhile Zuko is in some tall reeds but he goes through them

"Uncle! Flannery! Where are you two?! It's time to leave! Uncle Iroh! Cousin Flannery!" Zuko called as he emerges out of the tall reeds and enters a clearing area.

Zuko sees Iroh's Fire Nation uniform and Flannery's clothes hanging from low branches of trees and Zuko sees Iroh and Flannery in different hot baths in different rock tubs and steam is coming out of them.

"We're over here, Cousin." Flannery said relaxing in her hot bath.

"Uncle, Flannery. We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's and the Celestial Mage's trail and I don't want to lose them!" Zuko said.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me and Flannery in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh offered.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away! It's time to go!" Zuko said irritated.

"You should take Father's advice and relax a little, Zuky. The temperature's right." Flannery said.

"Indeed. We heated them ourselves." Iroh said as he breathes steam out of his nostrils and Flannery does the same but Zuko swats the steam away.

"Enough! We need to go now! Both of you out of the water." Zuko said.

"Very well." Iroh said.

"If you say so." Flannery said as they both rise but Zuko quickly covers his eyes.

"On second thought, you two can take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or we're leaving without you." Zuko said leaving.

"Ahhh!" Iroh and Flannery said at the same time as they lean back in their baths.

Meanwhile back at the wasteland valley Aang is still kneeling with a downcast look but then Katara, Lucy, and Wendy walk behind him.

"Hey, Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang answered sadly but then an acorn flies out of nowhere and hits Aang in the head. "Ow!" Aang said as he looks at Katara who is holding an acorn and Lucy and Wendy are holding acorns as well. "Hey! How is that cheering me up?" Aang asked rubbing his head and Sokka chuckles.

"That cheered me up." Sokka said but Lucy and Wendy throw their acorns at Sokka whacking him in his head. "Ow!" Sokka whined.

"You deserved that." Gray said.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Sokka said also rubbing his head.

"You're lucky I didn't punch your head again." Erza said.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. Which means the forest will grow back." Katara said.

"Every one of these acorns will be an oak tree someday." Lucy said.

"That's right and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Wendy said as she gives Aang an acorn and he smiles.

"Thanks." Aang said making Katara, Lucy, and Wendy smile.

"Who's there?" Erza asked seeing someone coming and they see an old man in green clothes and carrying a walking stick coming to the gang.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings...are you the Avatar, child?" The old man asked Aang who looks at Katara who nods and he turns back to the old man.

"I am and this is the Celestial Mage." Aang introduced Lucy who waves.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"My village desperately needs your help." The old man said.

The sun is setting and the old man leads the gang to an Earth Kingdom village and they see that some of the buildings have been burned and destroyed and the gang assume that the Fire Nation has something to do with this and the old man takes the gang to a building where some villagers are gathered and the people see Aang and Lucy entering the building and the village chief walks over to them.

"These two young people are the Avatar and the Celestial Mage." The old man said.

"The rumors of your return are true, Avatar and you have actually arrived as we had hoped, Celestial Mage." The village chief. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in both of your presences." The village chief.

"Nice to meet you too." Aang said as he bows.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." The village chief answered with a pained expression.

"Our village is in a crisis. You two are our only hope. For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. His name is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit." The old man said.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the Winter Solstice draws near." The village chief explained.

"What happens then?" Gray asked.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man said.

"Hei-Bai is already causing destruction and devastation. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what would happen." The village chief said.

"So what do you guys want us to do?" Aang asked.

"Who better to resolve the crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits." The old man said.

"Yeah...that's me." Aang said a little nervous.

"Aang, can Katara and I talk to you?" Lucy asked as she and Katara go over to a window and Aang goes with them and Sokka, Gray, Erza, and Wendy join them.

"Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this." Katara said.

"Yeah. That's because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" Aang said.

"You still gonna help these people?" Lucy asked.

"I gotta try right? Maybe whatever I have to do will just...come to me." Aang said.

"I know you'll think of something, Aang." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Aang said and everyone smiles.

"I think you can do it, Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah...we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka said.

"Should I feed you to a bear instead?" Erza asked.

"No thanks." Sokka said backing away.

"You can do it, Aang. You just gotta believe you can." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"You really think Aang can stop this spirit monster?" Natsu asked Lucy who doesn't say anything but just looks away from him. "C'mon. You're still mad? I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Natsu apologized but Lucy just walks away from Natsu without saying anything.

"I wouldn't talk to her right now if I were you. What you said to her actually hurt her." Gray said.

"She's never gonna talk to me again, is she?" Natsu asked.

"That depends." Erza said.

Meanwhile at the hot springs area Iroh and Flannery are sleeping in their baths but then a noise occurs startling Iroh who is startling Flannery and they're both awake.

"W-what was that?" Flannery asked shocked as Iroh looks back and forth around the forest and he sees a tiny animal on the tip of Iroh's hot bath.

"Oh, it's just a meadow vole. I should have known. You startled us, little one." Iroh said as the meadow vole leaves and Iroh leans back again.

"I thought it was an assassin." Flannery said.

"Not to worry, my daughter. We must have dozed off and missed Zuko's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap." Iroh said.

"You can say that again." Flannery said.

Suddenly a shaking occurs from deeper in the forest and dust clouds rise from the forest and a tremor starts moving and heads for Iroh's bath and the same thing happens to Flannery's bath and then shock waves approach the baths and reach them and both Iroh and Flannery are held by three triangle stones in their baths and three Earthbenders arrive next to the tubs behind each three stone triangles that are still holding Iroh and Flannery and an Earth Kingdom soldier examines Iroh's uniform and Flannery's clothing.

"The old man is a Fire Nation soldier." One of the Earth soldiers said.

"He's no ordinary soldier. He's the Fire Lord's brother. The Dragon of the West. The once great General Iroh, but now he's our prisoner." The Earth soldier captain said.

"What about the girl?" The Earth soldier asked.

"No doubt she's one of his daughters. She's our prisoner as well." The Earth soldier captain said.

Meanwhile back at the Earth Kingdom village Aang exits the meeting house and he starts walking through the village.

"Hello? Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm...here to help stuff." Aang said as he reaches the village gate.

Everyone is still at the meeting house and they watch him and Lucy has a worried expression on her face.

"This isn't right. We can't just sit here and cower while Aang waits for this spirit monster to show up." Gray said.

"If anyone can save us, he can." The old man said.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone." Lucy said.

Aang sees the sun already set and the sky turns dark.

"The sun has set! Where are you, Hei-Bai?!" Aang asked but no answer. "Well, I hereby ask you to leave this village in peace!" Aang said but still no response. "Okay then. I guess that's settled." Aang said as he starts to walk away.

Unknowing to him a large black and white creature with six legs and razor sharp teeth follows behind Aang through the village until Aang realizes something and stops and he turns to see the large creature and he smiles.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. My name is..." Aang was cut off by a blue energy beam coming out of the creature's mouth knocking Aang's staff out of his hands and the creature rears itself up and unleashes another blue energy beam and then charges at the village leaving Aang but Aang goes after it.

"My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help you!" Aang said as he's still going after it.

Hei-Bai starts destroying two house and a watchtower with its brute strength and its blue energy and Aang keeps following it and tries to get its attention and in the meeting house everyone is watching and Lucy wanted to go out an help Aang but Erza stops her.

"The Avatar's methods are...unusual." The village chief said as they duck from a flying debris.

"It's like it doesn't have any interest into what Aang is saying." Sokka said.

"Somebody has to help him." Lucy said.

"Forgive me, Celestial Mage, but only the Avatar can stand a chance against Hei-Bai." The old man said.

"Aang will figure out what to do, Lucy." Katara said.

"He'll be okay." Natsu said placing his hand on her shoulder but she swats it away while trying to ignore him.

Hei-Bai continues to destroy everything while making a pile of debris and Aang runs to a building and climbs to the top of it getting between them.

"Please, will you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang asked but Hei-Bai is destroying a building with its fists. "I'm trying to do my job as a spirit bridge. Excuse me, can you turn around please? I command you to turn around!" Aang said and Hei-Bai does turn around but it swats at the building Aang is still on sending Aang flying and hits a nearby roof and he slides off and falls to the ground and Lucy saw the whole thing she gets ticked off.

"That's it! I'm helping him!" Lucy said as she starts to leave but Natsu grabs her arm.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Natsu said.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Lucy yelled as she punches Natsu in the face knocking him out and she leaves the building.

"Lucy!" Gray called as he goes after her and although the old man tried to stop him he too leaves the house.

Lucy runs through the village and finds Aang trying to get up.

"Aang, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

"We'll try to reason with it together." Lucy said but then Hei-Bai approaches Lucy and Aang but Gray gets behind Hei-Bai and prepares his Ice Magic.

"Hey, Hei-Bai! Over here!" Gray called but Hei-Bai ignores him. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray yelled as he makes his ice canon and starts shooting ice at the creature but nothing was hurting it and Gray runs to Lucy and Aang.

"Gray! Get back inside!" Lucy said.

"We can fight 'im together, guys." Gray said.

"I don't wanna fight him. We're gonna..." Aang cuts himself off as Hei-Bai appears behind Gray and grabs him and starts to run.

"Gray!" Lucy said as she tries to attack Hei-Bai with her whip but nothing happened and Hei-Bai appears behind Lucy and grabs her as well and Hei-Bai starts to run.

"Lucy! Hang on, guys!" Aang said as he opens his staff into his glider and flies after them while Hei-Bai runs back into the forest taking Lucy and Gray with it while Aang chases after them.

Katara and Natsu run through the village to try and help Aang but they stop at the village gate unable to keep up and Katara has a worried expression on her face while Natsu looks down in sadness and a tear starts shed from his face.

Meanwhile back at the hot springs area Zuko, Aiko, and Fire soldiers starts searching only to find the two hot baths empty.

"Uncle! Flannery! Where are you two?" Zuko asked.

"Sir, maybe they thought you left them." A Fire soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here." Aiko said as she sees the two hot baths and she also sees three triangle stones in the tubs.

"A pile of rocks?" Zuko asked also looking at them.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, Sir." The other Fire soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. The rocks didn't move naturally. This could only mean one thing..." Aiko said.

"What is it, Aiko?" Zuko asked.

"Father and Flannery have been captured by Earthbenders!" Aiko said.

Meanwhile Aang is gliding through the forest at amazing speed still chasing after Hei-Bai who is still holding Lucy and Gray in its grip and Aang sees Hei-Bai he's pulled with it and begins to pass but then a branch slows him down.

"Aang!" Lucy called.

"Over here!" Gray called.

Aang tries to keep up again and he sees Hei-Bai reaching the wasteland from before and Aang gets close behind and he tries to get closer to Lucy and Gray.

"Help!" Lucy said.

"Hold on, guys!" Aang said as he reaches his hand to Lucy who is able to grab it and she takes her hand out to Gray who is able to grab her hand and Aang was about to pull the two free but then Lucy, Gray, and Hei-Bai vanish shocking Aang and falls from the sky and he lands in front of a stone statue of a bear and he is unconscious but then he starts to get up and he looks around. "Lucy! Gray!" Aang called but he doesn't them anywhere and he's downcast. "I've failed." Aang said sadly.

Meanwhile the five Earth soldiers are riding on four war ostrich-horses through the forest and they're taking a chained and covered Iroh and Flannery with them.

"Where are you taking us?" Flannery asked.

"We're taking you and your father to face justice." The Earth soldier captain answered.

"Right, but where specifically?" Iroh asked.

"A place you're quite familiar with actually, General Iroh. You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you." The Earth soldier captain said.

"Ah, yes! The great city of Ba Sing Se." Iroh said.

"It was greater than you apparently." The Earth soldier captain said.

"Shut your mouth! You know nothing about my father!" Flannery yelled.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After six hundred days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired." Iroh said and then yawns. "And I'm still tired." Iroh said as he falls to the ground.

The Earth soldiers stop to see Iroh on the road asleep and they pick up and put him back on the ostrich-horse he was riding on and they continue to move and while they were moving Flannery sees Iroh's sandal left behind and she smirks and Iroh makes a sly smile.

Meanwhile Natsu is sitting near the village gate looking into the forest with a depressed look on his face and Happy is at his side and so is Katara who places her hand on his shoulder and Erza and Wendy come behind them.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Wendy said.

"I know, but this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Lucy. I know her falling off earlier was an accident, but I was scared of losing her ever since..." Natsu stops talking for minute. "I shouldn't have called her selfish and stupid. I'M the stupid one. Now she hates me and I'll probably never see her again." Natsu said and Katara gets a cover and places it on Natsu's back.

"What about Gray? Aren't you worried about him too?" Happy asked.

"A little, but he can take care of himself." Natsu said.

"Gray got captured by Hei-Bai as well. You should be worried about him too." Erza said.

"Okay. I am worried about him." Natsu said. "Mostly Lucy." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"You should get some rest." Katara said and Natsu looks at Lucy's whip.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Natsu said trying to be hopeful.

"I'm sure Lucy and Gray are in good hands. I would be shocked if Aang returned without them." Erza said.

Aang appears along the forest trail leading into the gate and he sees Katara, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy and he notices Natsu's downcast look and Aang walks over to them.

"Guys, I...I lost them." Aang said sadly but he doesn't see them reacting and so Aang comes closer but then he sees the sun rising.

"The sun is rising." Happy said.

"Let's just hope they'll return soon." Katara said.

"What? No! I'm right here!" Aang said and then grunts and then he places his hand on Katara but she doesn't feel him surprising him and he looks up at the sun and he looks at himself glowing blue and he realizes something.

"I'm in the spirit world!" Aang said.

Meanwhile Iroh's sandal is still on the road from last night and Zuko and Aiko find the sandal and Zuko picks it up and sniffs it but then cover his mouth in disgust.

"That's Uncle Iroh." Zuko said giving Aiko the sandal.

"And I'll bet those Earthbenders are taking Father and Flannery that way." Aiko said pointing straight ahead as she gets on her komodo-rhino.

"Let's go." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Katara, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy are still standing near the village gate and Sokka joins them later on and Aang is still with them and they still can't see him.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll figure this out. I promise. It's like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds. All I have to do is...figure out what I have to do and once I do that, no problem." Aang said and he sees Appa coming to the gang and he grunts. "Appa! Hey, buddy! I'm right here, but I guess you can't see me either." Aang said and Appa keeps grunting until they see him.

"It's okay, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back." Katara said.

"They probably even have moon peaches for you, for a treat." Wendy said.

"Or maybe a treat of all of us." Sokka said.

"We'll see." Erza said and she, Wendy, Katara, and Sokka walk back to the village and Appa follows them.

"Natsu, are you coming?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he looks at the forest one more time. "Luce, come back soon, okay?" Natsu said as he and Happy walk back to the village and Aang looks back at the forest.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. "Avatar Roku! How am I supposed to talk to you?" Aang asked but no answer and he looks despaired but then he notices something and looks down the path. "Lucy? Gray?" Aang asked excited and a light shines down the path and he sees what looks like a blue spirit dragon flying at him. "That's not Lucy or Gray!" Aang said as he opens his staff into his glider and starts to fly away but he lands back down to the ground and he tries to Airbend the glider off the ground but nothing is happening. "What? I can't Airbend in the spirit world?!" Aang asked and he sees the blue spirit dragon flying at Aang and he screams.

The blue spirit dragon continues to fly at Aang while wreathed in blue fire and Aang screams at the dragon coming at him but then the blue spirit dragon stops in front of him and Aang looks at it.

"You don't know where Lucy and Gray are, do you?" Aang asked and the blue spirit dragon bends its head down and uses on of its whiskers to touch Aang's forehead making Aang's eyes glow with blue fire and a flashback occurs with an old man riding on the dragon which was red and the blue spirit dragon breaks its touch ending the flashback. "You must be Avatar Roku's animal guide like Appa is to me. Please, I need to save my friends and I don't know how. Is there way to talk to Roku?" Aang asked and the blue spirit dragon bends its body allowing Aang to get on and he turns to see Natsu sitting outside the house still with a downcast look. "I'll be back, guys. Please take to Roku." Aang said and the blue spirit dragon flies off.

Meanwhile the five Earth soldiers and their four ostrich-horses are going along a winding mountain path and while they keep moving Iroh and Flannery look up at the sky and they both see the blue spirit dragon and Aang flying through the sky over them and both Iroh and Flannery are startled by this.

"What's wrong?" The Earth soldier captain asked turning to the two.

"Nothing." Flannery answered.

"Actually, there is a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose." Iroh said.

"Too loose?" The Earth soldier captain asked.

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump Father's wrists. It would help him if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake too much." Flannery said.

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoners handcuffs." The Earth soldier captain ordered.

They make the ostrich-horses stop and the corporal gets off and touches Iroh's cuffs but Iroh breathes on them making them red hot and when Iroh grabs the corporal's hands and places them on the hot iron the corporal starts screaming in pain allowing Iroh to get off and Flannery follows him and Iroh launches himself in the air unleashes a blast of fire from his feet at the other soldiers and Flannery does the same and the two roll off the path and down the hill.

Meanwhile Aang is still riding on the blue spirit dragon and it takes Aang to a volcanic island and it has a Fire Nation temple and they fly towards the ceiling.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Aang asked but they pass through the ceiling harmlessly and they enter a secret chamber at the top of the temple and it's empty except it has a statue of Roku and Aang walks over to it. "I don't understand. It's just a statue of Roku." Aang said and the dragon touches Aang's forehead again and his eyes are glowing again and this time it shows a vision of a huge flaming comet flying through the sky and the dragon breaks contact again. "Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?" Aang asked.

The dragon lowers its head down allowing the sun to shine through a tiny window high up the ceiling and a shaft of light hits the wall near Roku's shoulder and the dragon touches Aang's forehead again and shows a vision of the time to pass the Fire Temple begins and shows the temple sitting on the volcano as clouds fly at incredible speed and sun rounds its daily course in seconds and three days pass to show the floor of the statue's chamber and two written characters are being shown along with the days passing rapidly and the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall and gets closer to the face of the statue of Roku as each day passes and the dragon breaks contact.

"It's a calendar! The light will reach Roku on the solstice. So that's when I get to talk to Roku?" Aang asked and the dragon grunts in response. "But I can't wait for that long. I need to save Lucy and Gray." Aang said and he and dragon fly out of the temple at amazing speed.

Meanwhile Iroh and Flannery keep rolling down the hill while still chained and the Earthbender solders watch this and they Earthbend a torrent of dirt and rock after them and they slide down the hillside chasing after the two and when they reach the two they're almost buried.

"They're both too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry them to the capital. We need to do something now." The Earth soldier said.

"I agree. They must be dealt with immediately and severely." The Earth soldier captain said and Iroh and Flannery look with disdain.

Meanwhile Katara, Sokka, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are on Appa who is flying over the forest and they start looking.

"It's no use. I can't find them anywhere." Erza said.

"Me neither." Wendy said.

"Same here." Katara said.

"Ditto." Sokka said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Our best chance is to go back to the village and wait for them." Carla said.

"Or maybe that monster spirit ate those three already." Sokka said but Katara and Erza give him an evil eye look making Sokka shake in fear.

"They can't be eaten! C'mon. Let's wait for them to come back." Happy said and Katara makes Appa fly back to the village.

Meanwhile Zuko and Aiko keeping moving through road with their komodo-rhinos trying to follow the Earthbenders that captured Iroh and Flannery and they see a clear trail of the ostrich-horses on the ground and as they keep moving Zuko looks up and he sees Appa flying over them.

"The Avatar and the Celestial Mage!" Zuko said but Aiko places her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go after them later, Zuko. Right now, we must help Father and Flannery.' Aiko said.

"You're right, Aiko. Let's keep moving." Zuko said and they keep going through the road.

Meanwhile Aang and the dragon fly through the edge of the forest and they arrive at the wasteland and Aang sees his body sitting cross-legged atop the bear statue and as Aang braces himself he rejoins with his body and the dragon disappears into the bear statue and Aang wakes up and he's back at the physical world and so he jumps off the bear statue and he stares at it and looks closer at its face and so Aang opens his staff into his glider and he flies back to the village and there he sees Natsu sitting on the porch of the meeting house still downcast and Happy is sitting next to him and Katara, Sokka, Erza, Wendy, and Carla look at them worried but then they see Aang flying towards them and he lands in front of them and Katara runs to him and hugs him.

"You're back!" Katara said.

"Where's Gray?" Erza asked.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure." Aang answered downcast and he looks back at the forest and he sees the sun setting again.

Meanwhile Iroh and Flannery are in an earthen pit with the Earth soldiers and both of them have their arms stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit and their hands are spread.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed. The Fire Nation General is first." The Earth soldier captain said as he summons a huge boulder and moves it over Iroh's hands and by the time he drops it someone arrives at kicks at the boulder away and it's Zuko and Aiko arrives with him and Zuko destroys the chains on Iroh's hands while Aiko destroys the chains on Flannery's hands.

"Nice form, you two." Iroh said.

"You taught us well, Father." Aiko said.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against four. You're outnumbered." The Earth soldier captain said as he and the other Earth soldiers surround the four Firebenders.

"That's true, but you're clearly outmatched!" Iroh replied.

The five Earth soldiers bend stones at the four but Iroh and Flannery swing their chains and break them into pieces allowing Zuko and Aiko to blast their fires at two Earth soldiers close to them but other two Earth soldiers are behind them and they shoot rocks at the two and Zuko and Aiko prepare to destroy them but Flannery wraps them around her chains and she swings them back at the Earth soldiers knocking them out but the Earth captain shoots several rocks at the four but they dodge and Aiko bends her white fire at the Earth soldier captain but he blocks the fire with his helmet and then raises two sheets of rocks and throws them but Iroh wraps his chains around the Earth soldier captain's legs and Iroh pulls them to the ground and the rocks land on him and all the Earth soldiers are on the ground and the four Firebenders smile at each other and Zuko places his hands on Iroh's and Flannery's shoulders.

"Now will you two please out on some clothes?" Zuko asked.

"Please." Aiko said.

"Okay. We will. Relax." Flannery said.

Meanwhile the sun sets again and Aang is standing at the village gate again and the villagers, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Momo look through the meeting house window and Aang waits until he decides to walk back to the village and he walks over back to the meeting house but then he hears a roar and he sees Hei-Bai destroying a building with a wind chime and unleashes its blue energy beam at Aang who makes an energy shield.

"Aang, what are you doing? Run!" Katara said.

Hei-Bai goes to another building but Aang runs under it legs and he jumps into front of it onto its forehead and Aang places his hand on the forehead and his hand glows blue and Aang sees a panda bear over the monster and Aang jumps back to a porch of a building.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest was burned down, I was upset, but my friends gave me hope that the forest will grow back." Aang said as Hei-Bai stood still and Aang takes the acorn Wendy gave him earlier and he places the acorn on the porch and Hei-Bai picks it up and smiles turning into the panda bear and it walks away from the village and as it leaves the village gate it grows a thicket of bamboo and then a few villagers, Lucy, and Gray walk out of the bamboo.

The villagers run at their loved ones and hug them.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said and Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Carla run at the two and hug them.

"I'm so glad you two are still alive." Wendy said.

"You guys know what happened?" Gray asked.

"You two were trapped in the spirit world for twenty-four hours." Katara answered.

"How do you two feel?" Erza asked.

"I feel a little weird, but I'll be okay." Lucy said.

"I feel like I need to use the bathroom." Gray said and Natsu runs up to Lucy and hugs her and spinning her around wildly.

"LUCE! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Natsu cried happily still hugging her that's he's almost crushing her and then lets go. "Listen, Luce, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for the stuff I said to you. I shouldn't have been angry with you for falling off accidentally. I'm also sorry for calling you selfish and stupid and..." Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm sorry for saying that I wished I never met you. I didn't really mean it. I was just angry because you were blowing a fuse because I fell accidentally this time." Lucy said. "Let's just put that argument behind us, okay?" Lucy asked.

"You bet!" Natsu said and the two hug again and Aang, Katara, Sokka, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla smile at this.

"I'm glad they finally made up." Happy said.

"I just hope that never happens again." Sokka said.

The gang are standing in front of the village chief who is accompanied by two villagers.

"Thank you, Avatar. If only there was some way to repay you for what you've done." The village chief said.

"You can give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said but Erza and Gray punch him in the head.

"You fool!" Erza yelled.

"Idiot!" Gray yelled.

"What? We need stuff." Sokka said rubbing his head.

"It would an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The village chief said as he bows and leaves.

"I'm proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do on your own." Katara said.

"Actually, I did have a little help. There's something else." Aang said downcast.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've figured out how to contact his spirit." Aang said.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said.

"Creepy, but great." Sokka said.

"You think everything's creepy, Stupid." Gray said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Erza asked.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with Roku." Aang said.

"But the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said.

"Yeah and here's another problem...the island is in the Fire Nation." Aang said and everyone is shocked to hear that.

* * *

**This chapter is over now. I hope you enjoyed it. I will work the next chapter so I hope you look forward to that. I'm gonna go away now and take a break. Until then, take care and I'll see you all in Chapter Eight!**


	8. Meeting Avatar Roku

**Next chapter out! Have fun!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 8: Meeting Avatar Roku**

Aang and Appa are at the village gate and Aang is trying to pull Appa's reins but to no avail as Appa just stands still.

"Let's go, Appa! Come on, boy!" Aang said still pulling Appa's reins but Appa groans as he's still not moving. "Look, I'm sorry, but the others aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang said as he keeps pulling Appa's reins but Appa is still not moving and when Aang keeps pulling hard he falls to the ground and he has a disappointed look on his face.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." A voice said which sounded like Gray and Aang sees Gray, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and the villagers standing behind Appa.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I." Katara said sadly.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice and that's today!" Aang said as he jumps on Appa's back and he looks back at his friends but they get in front of Appa.

"We're not letting you go to the Fire Nation, Aang." Sokka said.

"At least not without your friends." Lucy said smiling.

"We got your back!" Natsu said grinning.

"Aye!" Happy said and Momo jumps on Aang's arm and chitters happily while Appa licks Sokka's head.

"EWWWWWW!" Sokka whined as everyone gets on Appa and the village chief walks to Appa.

"You have a long journey to the Crescent Island, Avatar. You must fly fast to have a chance of making it before sundown. Good luck." The village chief said handing Aang parcel.

"Thank you for your..." Aang was cut off by the village chief.

"Go!" The village chief said pointing urgently and Aang makes Appa fly off from the village.

Later on the village chief walks over to the door and opens it going outside but then he sees Zuko, Aiko, Iroh, and Flannery.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked as he pushes the village chief back into the house. "Seen the Avatar and the Celestial Mage lately?" Zuko asked.

Appa is flying through the clouds in the sky and everyone is on his saddle while Aang is on his head and Wendy looks at the sky to see the sun rising.

"The sun is rising." Wendy said.

"C'mon, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!" Aang said and Appa grunts in response and starts to fly a little faster.

Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery are on the ship deck and the ship is racing through the water.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters! Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh said flabbergasted.

"I have no choice." Zuko said looking through his spyglass.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Aiko asked angrily.

"What if you're caught?" Flannery asked concerned.

"I'm chasing the Avatar and the Celestial Mage. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko said.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh said.

Zuko keeps looking at the sky through his spyglass and searches the sky and he finds Appa flying.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Zuko ordered.

As Appa keeps flying through the sky but then Lucy, Erza, Katara, and Sokka see Zuko's ship gaining up on them.

"Aang, we got trouble!" Erza said.

"Big trouble!" Sokka said.

"And it's gaining fast!" Happy said.

On the bowls of Zuko's ship a catapult rises from below onto the deck of the ship and the catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile and Aiko fans herself while Iroh and Flannery both look disgusted.

"Really, Prince Zuko. Couldn't you just shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked.

Zuko bends his fire to ignite the projectile and then he raises his hand.

"On my mark...FIRE!" Zuko shouted and a Fire soldier cuts the catapult's rope sending the fiery projectile into the air.

As Appa is still flying through the sky Gray sees something behind them and it's the fireball Zuko launched.

"Fireball!" Gray yelled.

"I got this!" Aang said as he pulls Appa's reins hard making him swerve just in time and the fireball misses them.

"We need to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another stinker at us." Katara said.

"Can't you make Appa fly any faster?" Natsu asked.

"I can, but there's another problem." Aang said pointing at something on the ocean that looks like a double line of Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon and one of the war ships is lined with trebuchets.

As Zuko's ship is still going after Appa Zuko and Aiko both look at the double lined war ships and they're both in shock.

"A blockade!" Zuko and Aiko said at the same time.

"Technically, you're still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they won't arrest you." Iroh said earning a glare from Zuko.

Aang looks at the line of war ships and although he's shocked he has an idea.

"If we fly north, we can get around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said.

"There's no time." Katara said.

"This is why I didn't want you guys to come. It's too dangerous." Aang said.

"And that's why we're here!" Lucy said.

"Let's run this blockade!" Erza said.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang ordered and Appa groans in a positive response and starts flying swiftly and Zuko sees this.

"They're not turning around." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do." Iroh said.

"Father is right. Please don't follow the Avatar and the Celestial Mage." Flannery said and Zuko bows his head.

"I'm sorry, Unlce, Aiko, Flannery." Zuko said and turns to the helmsman. "Helmsman, run the blockade!" Zuko commanded.

"Idiot." Aiko grumbled.

On one of the Fire Nation war ships someone is looking through a spyglass and sees Appa and then Zuko's ship and it's Zhao who is seeing them and at his side is a woman red hair, gold eyes, and is wearing Fire Nation uniform also watching.

"The Avatar, the Celestial Mage, and the banished prince. Must be my lucky day." Zhao said.

"Banished prince? That must be Zuko." The woman said to herself.

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" One of the Fire soldiers asked.

"Shoot the bison down." Zhao ordered.

"But, Commander, there's a Fire Navy ship out there. One of our own. What if it's hit?" The woman asked.

"So be it, Shasta. It belongs to a traitor." Zhao said.

"But..." The woman named Shasta was cut off by Zhao.

"Even if that traitor is actually your relative, he's now an enemy and we must eliminate enemies and traitors." Zhao said and he turns to a Fire soldier. "Ignite!" Zhao commanded and the Fire soldier ignites the trebuchet with his fire and the other Fire soldiers ignite other trebuchets on other ships. "Launch!" Zhao commanded and fireballs from all war ships in the blockade start flying to the air at the same time.

Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery see the barrage of fireballs approaching their ship and while Appa is still flying the gang see fireballs coming at the bison and they scream at the fireballs flying towards them but Appa swerves and dips and dives to avoid the fireballs while Aang holds his hands tightly on Appa's reins to try and help Appa avoid the fireballs but then a fireball grazes Appa's back making him growl in pain but Natsu starts the eating the fire to get rid of it.

"Appa, are you okay?" Aang asked and Appa groans to respond his master.

Fireballs are flying towards Zuko's ship and everyone on the deck try to keep their balances as the ship is rocking by waves created by the fireballs that hit the water and another fireball lands close to the ship and creates a wave that breaks across the deck and another fireball hits the back part of the ship.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" The engine master called to Zuko.

"Do not stop this ship!" Zuko ordered.

On Zhao's ship more trebuchets are prepared behind him.

"Commander, I'd advise you to leave Zuko's ship and just shoot the bison down." Shasta said.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. If the ship gets hit, I couldn't care less." Zhao said. "Launch!" Zhao commanded and the fleet shoot multiple fireballs into the air.

Appa is bursting through the clouds while avoiding the fireballs and Aang is helping him avoid them but in front of Appa are twelve fireballs shot through the clouds but Appa swerves to dodge one on his left and the gang scream as Appa keeps swerving and then Appa dives to avoid the fireballs while they surround him but he flies past them and more fireballs continue to be shot through the sky and two fireballs collide and explode in front of Appa but he rears up to avoid the explosion but as he bucks Wendy is thrown off his back and Lucy and Katara try to reach out for her but she falls and disappears into the clouds.

"WENDY!" Aang and Carla shouted at the same time and Aang pulls on Appa' reins harder to make him dive.

Appa is diving at Wendy who is still falling and when Appa get beneath Wendy who is still falling but Lucy reaches out her hand to catch her and when their hands clasp Appa hits the water with each of his six legs and he ascends back into the sky while Lucy gets Wendy back on the saddle but then a large pink fish throws itself from the ocean and hits Sokka in the face making him scream and fall backwards while the fish bounces off his face and is caught by Happy and a chittering Momo and Appa while is still close to the surface of the water the Fire Navy fleet shoot more fireballs at the bison but he swerves back and forth as the fireballs land into the ocean with Aang's help and Appa is flying headfirst closer to the Fire Navy blockade line and a loaded trebuchet is prepared on Zhao's deck and he raises his arm.

"Ready...FIRE!" Zhao shouted as a single fireball is shot at Appa.

Lucy sees the fireball approaching them and with a determined look on her face she leaps off of Appa and gets into a collision course with the fireball and Lucy grunts and unleashes a gust of wind at the center of the fireball knocking it back into the water creating a wave of water but it knocks Lucy back but Appa flies just in time and she is thrown onto the bison's shoulders and Natsu and Katara grab Lucy's arms to steady her and Appa flies through the Fire Navy blockade successfully and Aang raises his left fist in the air triumphantly.

"We made it!" Aang declared and everyone has shocked and amazed looks on their faces.

"We got into the Fire Nation? Great." Sokka said in utter disbelief.

Zhao watches the bison flying away from the blockade and a Fire soldier approaches him.

"Sir, where do you think the Avatar and the Celestial Mage are headed?" The Fire soldier asked.

"I'm not sure." Zhao said and Shasta sees Zuko's ship coming their way.

"But I think Zuko will know. If you want to know where the Avatar and Celestial Mage are going, you'll leave Zuko's ship alone, let them pass, and follow them." Shasta said and Zhao thinks this over.

Zuko's ship is getting closer to the Fire Navy blockade but the ships of the blockade move towards each other to bar his way.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh said.

"We can make it!" Zuko said.

While Zhao is still thinking this over a large group of Fire soldiers are behind Zhao and Shasta.

"Sir, the boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko." The Fire soldier said.

"Wait. Cut the engines and let them pass." Zhao said.

"Sir?" The Fire soldier asked.

"Listen to him." Shasta said.

Zuko's ship slides through the blockade and Zuko and Zhao look at each other with disdain while Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery look at Shasta and she does the same and as the ship passes Iroh looks back at the blockade with a pensive look and he strokes his beard unsure as to why Zhao would let them pass but Aiko probably knew why he did.

Appa is still flying through the Fire Nation skies and he grunts tiredly as his tail starts to droop and his legs slacken while the gang relax on Appa's back while Aang falls asleep and Momo is sleeping on his head but then Aang lifts his head up and he points at something.

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me!" Aang said still pointing at the crescent island which still has the volcano with the temple on top of it.

Appa flies towards the crescent island and then lands near the temple and Aang pats his head.

"You did a good job flying, buddy." Aang said and Appa groans and rolls onto his side tired and Lucy and Katara walk to him and start rubbing his tummy while Sokka and Gray stretch.

"Oh, poor bison. You must be so tired." Lucy said still rubbing Appa's stomach.

"Nope. I'm good, refreshed, and ready to fight some Firebenders." Sokka said as he stretches and jogs in place.

"I was talking to Appa, stupid." Lucy said irritated making Sokka stop jogging.

"Well...I was talking to Happy." Sokka replied.

"Sorry. I didn't hear what you said. You know, trying to ignore you and all." Happy said making Sokka have an irritated look.

"Smart-mouthed cat." Sokka mumbled.

The gang start walking up the steep path leading to the Fire Temple while looking left and right ready for any attack and they get close to the Fire Temple and they crouch behind a low wall in front of the temple.

"I don't see any guards here." Erza said.

"Talk about lazy." Gray said.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned this temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara said.

"Uh, guys, it's almost sundown." Wendy said.

"She's right." Carla said.

"We need to hurry." Aang said as he leaps over the low wall and the others follow him.

The gang run into the temple and enter it and while inside they walk cautiously through the center of the temple but then Katara stops.

"Wait...I think I heard something." Katara said and they turn around to see a group of five elderly men wearing red robes.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of Avatar Roku." One of the Fire Sages said.

"Great! I'm the Avatar." Aang said.

"We know." The Fire Sage said as he and the other Fire Sages get into Firebending stances and they shoot fires at Aang.

The fires go at Aang but Natsu quickly eat the fires shocking the Fire Sages allowing Lucy to attack the Fire Sages with her whip and she turns to the others.

"I'll hold them off! Run!" Lucy said as they do what she said.

Lucy turns back at the Fire Sages and she makes a determined face and she bends a burst of air at the feet of the Fire Sages knocking them down to the floor face first and Lucy runs back to join the others.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!" The Fire Sage said and they move to different locations.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are running through the temple and when they approach the corner they see Lucy running towards them and they stop so they won't run into her and she keeps running.

"Follow me!" Lucy said.

"Do you know where you're going?" Katara asked.

"Nope!" Lucy said as she disappears around the corner.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy follow Lucy but then they see Lucy running back around the corner and a Fire Sage is running after her.

"Wrong way!" Lucy said still running and the others run with her from the Fire Sage that's chasing them.

"Come back!" The Fire Sage said.

The gang run around corner after corner trying to lose pursuit but as they keep running they see a corridor which turns out to be a dead end making them stop and have no other place to go to and they turn to face the Fire Sage that's still chasing them.

"I don't want to fight you. I am Shyu and I am a friend." The Fire Sage named Shyu said but the gang get into battle positions.

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka said but Shyu kneels and bows to Aang.

"I know why you're here, Avatar." Shyu said.

"You do?" Aang asked.

"Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him." Shyu said.

"How?" Lucy asked.

Shyu reaches towards a wall and turns on a light fixture which turns out to be a lever and behind the lever is a small hole in the wall and Shyu shoots fire through the hole and the fire frames one of panels in the wall and the panels slide back and to the right revealing a secret passage and a long staircase is carved into a rock of the mountain disappearing into the dark below.

"This way!" Shyu pointing at the secret passage but the gang still look with distrust.

"Find them!" One of the Fire Sages said from behind Shyu who looks back nervously and turns back to the gang.

"Time is running out. Quickly!" Shyu said and gang look at each other and then nod at each other in agreement and they all go into the opening to the secret passage and Shyu follows them while touching a lever and closes the door behind them.

Meanwhile Zuko's damaged ship is sailing through the water and the back of the ship is billowing dark black smoke and Zuko clenches on a bar.

"What's he up to? Why didn't Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked.

"Because Shasta was probably the one to tell Zhao not to stop us. She also must have suggested Zhao to follow you since she knows you'll go after the Avatar and the Celestial Mage." Iroh said.

"That means Zhao is going to follow us now." Aiko said.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's what we'll do." Zuko said with a determined face.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Shyu walk down the stairs and go into a vast and cavernous system of tunnels and as they keep walking through the tunnels they see live magma from the volcano to their right.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of magma." Shyu said.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Lucy asked.

"No, but my grandfather did. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a very spiritual connection to this place." Shyu explained.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku. It's eyes...began to glow." Shyu said.

"That's what happened at the Southern Air Temple. A statue of Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there as well." Katara said.

"At the moment, we knew the Avatar has returned to this world." Shyu said.

"I have a question in mind. If this is an Avatar temple, then why did those Fire Sages attack Aang?" Gray asked.

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were only loyal to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return, but he never came." Shyu explained and Aang leans against the tunnel wall.

"They were waiting for me." Aang said sadly.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You were only a hundred years late." Sokka said but Erza punches his head hard again.

"Do you EVER shut your big mouth?!" Erza asked annoyed with Sokka again and Sokka rubs his head. "What happened then?" Erza asked.

"The Sages lost hope that the Avatar would return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Fire Sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I had to betray the Sages." Shyu said and Aang bows to him.

"Thank you for helping me." Aang said and Shyu smiles warmly.

Everyone then starts climbing up what looks like spiral steps in the tunnel.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then you will be able to speak with him." Shyu said as they continue to climb up the spiral stairs until Shyu walks up the final steps into the temple and the others follow him into what looks like a very dark room and they go to the doors with five lion heads to the sanctuary but Shyu gasps. "NO!" Shyu yelled.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The sanctuary doors. They're closed." Shyu said.

"Can't you open them with Firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked.

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts." Shyu said.

"Wait. Natsu, do you think you can use your Fire Magic to open that door?" Lucy asked.

"It's worth a shot." Natsu said as he shoots his fireballs at the lions heads but nothing happened. "You gotta be joking." Natsu said.

"That didn't work? But you did five fire blasts simultaneously!" Lucy said.

"Way to go, Flamerbrain." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu replied. "I thought I could use my Fire Magic to open this thing. Guess it actually requires five actual Firebending blasts to open it." Natsu said.

"Wait. I think I have an idea on this." Sokka said.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is still pouring smoke out of the damaged rear engine and on the back of the ship Zuko's men open the back hatch of the ship revealing a smaller vessel being lowered into the ocean and Zuko is on it.

"Uncle, keep going north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as cover." Zuko said as Iroh grunts and shakes his head in disapproval.

As the smaller ship safely lands on the water and disappears into the smoke Zhao watches this through a spyglass and all he could see is black smoke from the damaged ship and Zhao lowers his spyglass.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Shyu stand in front of the doors to the Fire Temple Sanctuary while Sokka is kneeling on the floor filling small sacks.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing and then Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and ta-da! Fake Firebending." Sokka said.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Lucy said.

"This might actually work." Shyu said.

"This better work." Erza said.

Sokka stuffs the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads and Sokka runs away from the doors and he joins the others behind nearest columns for protection from the blast.

"The Sages will hear the explosion so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Shyu said.

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Wendy asked.

"You bet." Aang said.

Shyu sends a small stream of fire past the five lion heads igniting the twines and Shyu joins the gang behind the columns and Sokka crouches and holds tightly onto Erza's skirt who punches him to make him let go and then the small bombs go off and smoke fills the chamber and Aang runs to the door and pulls on the handles but the door will not budge.

"They're still locked." Aang said.

"It didn't work." Shyu said.

Everyone is still standing in front of the sanctuary doors and Aang is angrily throwing air blasts at the door.

"Why won't it open?!" Aang asked as he keeps shooting air blasts but Katara places her hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, stop it. There's nothing else we can do." Katara said.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through all this for nothing." Aang said.

"It's not your fault, Aang. Sokka's plan simply failed." Lucy said.

Sokka walks over to the door and places his finger through the soot while Momo crawls over the lion heads.

"I don't get it. The blast looked as strong as any Firebending I've seen." Sokka said.

"Sokka! You're a genius!" Katara said.

"Wait. How is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"C'mon, Natsu. Let her dream." Sokka said.

"It's true Sokka's plan didn't work, but it looks like it did." Katara said.

"Is the definition of 'genius' different in this world?" Gray asked.

Later on Shyu leads the four other Fire Sages to the sanctuary doors.

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu said.

"How did he get in?" The Fire Sage asked.

"I don't know, but look at the scorch marks down there." Shyu said pointing at the space between the door and the floor and it shows a shadow of two feet.

"He's inside! Open the doors before he contacts Avatar Roku!" The Fire Sage commanded.

Unknowing to the Fire Sages Aang is behind a dragon's tail ready to run when the time is right and the Fire Sages assume their Firebending stances and they shoot five fire blasts at the same time into the five lion heads and as the fire blasts work their way through a lock the doors begin to open slowly showing a blinding light and as it starts to dissipate the Fire Sages see only Momo inside the sanctuary.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" The Fire Sage said and Momo leaps at the Fire Sage knocking him down.

Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla jump from behind the columns and grab the three nearest Fire Sages and Shyu grabs the last one and all of them are subdued.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu said but he's not coming out.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Lucy said but still nothing.

"What's taking him?" Gray asked.

Just then Zuko appears from behind the column and he has Aang with him while holding Aang's arms behind his back.

"The Avatar is coming with me and same thing for you, Celestial Mage!" Zuko said.

The Fire Sages then tie up Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Shyu in chains near the columns while Momo, Happy, and Carla fly away to the ceiling while Lucy manages to escape from the Fire Sages but Zuko grabs her as well.

"Close the doors quickly!" Zuko ordered as he takes Aang and Lucy with him to the opened floor that leads to Roku's secret tunnels.

Aang and Lucy look back over their shoulders at their friends who are still tied up against the columns and when Zuko reaches to the opening Aang makes several moves and knocks Zuko off balance allowing Lucy to kick Zuko down the stairs and they both turn around quickly and as Zuko is tumbling down the stairs Aang makes a run for the door of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

"Go!" Lucy said.

Aang jumps into the air to avoid fire attacks from the Fire Sages and he does some turns in mid-air and then Aang uses the two Fire Sages' head as stepping stones to make his way to the door and he sails through the door as they are closing and he got in just as the door shut completely.

"He made it!" Katara said.

"Awesome!" Natsu said.

"Good. Now hopefully he can talk to Avatar Roku." Lucy said.

Aang is now in the sanctuary and he sees a blast of light coming from behind the sanctuary doors and Aang crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue and the setting sunlight comes through a window at the top of the sanctuary making a reddish light and it moves slowly to the statue.

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked.

At the door entrance Zuko and the four Fire Sages assume Firebending stances and they shoot five fire blasts simultaneously at the door but this time the lock doesn't respond making Zuko irritated.

"Why isn't this working? Why is it still sealed shut?!" Zuko demanded.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." The Fire Sage said.

Inside the sanctuary Aang is standing in the center of the sanctuary facing Roku's statue and the light from the window is now on Roku's chest.

"Why isn't this happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is Airbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" Aang said.

The sunlight moves up to Roku's face and when the light hits the statue's eyes they start to glow and the sanctuary is filled with white smoke but as it clears Aang is now standing face to face with Avatar Roku himself and they're both standing on a mountain range.

"It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?" Roku asked smiling and Aang is both shocked and amazed and Aang bows to him.

Back at the door entrance Shyu is kneeling on the floor facing Zuko while the four Fire Sages are behind him and Shyu's arms are tied behind his back.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It's all our duty." Shyu answered and then a hand clapping can be heard.

Zuko turns to see Zhao behind him and at his side is Shasta and Fire soldiers are with them both.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao!" The Fire Sage said as he and the other three bow.

"Shasta." Zuko said.

"Hello, Zuko." Shasta said.

"Ah, yes. Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said.

"Commander, you should let Zuko go. He's not our concern." Shasta said.

"Don't fret, Shasta. He'll live." Zhao said as Fire soldiers grab Zuko and he struggles.

"You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are closed." Zuko said.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he'll have to come out." Zhao said as he turns to see Lucy and he walks up to her. "Well, well. So you're the Celestial Mage of the prophecy? It is an honor to meet you at last." Zhao said.

"I'm not flattered to meet you at all. I'm rather disgusted just looking at your face." Lucy said.

"Such insolent talk from a little girl. That doesn't matter. Once the Avatar comes out, both of you will be mine and I'll deliver you both to the Fire Lord." Zhao said.

"Over my dead body! You couldn't capture me if you tried!" Lucy said.

"Very well then. Let's see what you can do, Celestial Mage." Zhao said.

"Just you watch! Luce will kick your butt!" Natsu said.

"You're gonna regret choosing to fight her!" Gray said.

"Commander, don't underestimate her. She doesn't look strong, but I think she can hold her own." Shasta warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she'll provide an excellent challenge for me." Zhao said.

"Time to let out the big guy." Lucy said as she takes out her Zodiac Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of the Ox! CHOU!" Lucy called and an ox with red fur, blue horns, and wearing purple armor appears.

"So that's a Celestial Spirit?" Zhao asked.

"That's right! His name is Chou and he's strong enough to beat you!" Lucy said.

"How may I be of assistance, Miss Lucy?" Chou asked.

"Crack this creep's skull wide open!" Lucy said.

"With pleasure!" Chou said crackling his knuckles.

"I'm not scared of some talking ox! Neither of you will have your way with me!" Zhao said as he bends his flames at Chou but they both dodge the fire attack.

"Chou!" Lucy said.

"Got it!" Chou said as he charges at Zhao and throws a huge punch at Zhao and gets him despite Zhao dodging the attack.

"Is that all you can make it do?" Zhao asked as he bends two flames at Lucy but Chou grabs her to avoid the attack.

"Chou, throw me to that maniac!" Lucy said.

"As you wish!" Chou said as he throws Lucy at Zhao.

"What is she up to?" Zhao asked and Lucy delivers a powerful drill kick at Zhao's stomach knocking him back. "That's it! Enough playing!" Zhao said as he throws fireballs at Lucy who dodges and multi kicks at Zhao and then delivers two spin punches but Zhao backs off.

Zhao then bends more fire at Lucy but she backs off and allows Chou to charge at Zhao and he headbutts Zhao with his horns knocking him to the ground and Chou tries to punch at the ground to where Zhao is but he rolls out of the way and throws flames from his feet but Chou blocks the flames and tries to punch again but Zhao moves and tries to strike back but Chou grabs Zhao and starts slamming him to the ground multiple times then throws him into the air and then Lucy runs to Chou and he throws Lucy into the air as well and she delivers a powerful spin kick at Zhao sending him back to the ground but Zhao throws a barrage of fireballs at Lucy who dodges and drill kicks at Zhao's legs knocking him down again but Zhao gets up and unleashes a fire blast but Lucy attacks with her whip but Zhao backs off and tries to unleash another flame attack but Chou delivers a powerful elbow attack at Zhao's back sending him flying at Lucy and then Lucy unleashes a powerful gust of wind sending Zhao flying back at the four Fire Sages.

"You wretched girl! You can Airbend as well?!" Zhao demanded.

"How I learn it is none of your business." Lucy said.

"Enough! I grow weary of this! Time I teach you some respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Zhao yelled as he unleashes a flame whip and attacks Lucy with it but Lucy counters with her own whip.

"Now Chou!" Lucy said.

"Got it!" Chou said as he charges at Zhao.

"No!" Zhao said as he unleashes a powerful fire blast at Chou.

"Idiot." Lucy said.

Chou goes through Zhao's fire attack and throws one punch at Zhao's face and another punch at his gut sending him into the air and Chou jumps up and grabs Zhao and places his back at the back of Chou's neck and they both come back down to the ground while delivering a powerful drop and throws Zhao to the ground but Zhao lets out a roar of rage and unleashes two fire blasts but Lucy unleashes two small whirlwinds at Zhao knocking him back and then Lucy grabs him with her whip and throws him into the air and she jumps after him and she delivers three air punches and ends the attack with a somersault kick at Zhao's head sending him crashing into the ground.

"Alright Luce!" Natsu cheered.

"Wow...she's almost as strong as you are, Erza." Gray said.

"And you said girls can't fight?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Hey, I don't say that anymore." Sokka said.

"Good job, Chou. Thanks for your help." Lucy said.

"I was happy to be of service." Chou said.

"You may return and rest up." Lucy said.

"Yes, ma'am. See you again when you call me." Chou said as he disappears.

"Sir, are you alright?" A Fire soldier asked.

"Get off me! I'm fine!" Zhao yelled as he gets up.

"I told you not to take her lightly." Shasta said.

"So you've learned how to fight with those Spirits at your side, but you can't depend on them all the time." Zhao said.

"That might be true, but I can handle you on my own." Lucy said. "I always believed I was the weakest member of my team...no, the whole guild and I thought couldn't do anything by myself and always depend on my friends to help me or save my butt, but I don't believe that anymore. I'm proud of being who I am and I'll believe in myself to be strong enough to protect this world from scum like you." Lucy said. "This fight is over." She added as she walks back to her friends. _"Aang, I hoe you're willing to talk to Roku now." _Lucy said in her mind.

During Lucy's fight with Zhao Aang is still with Roku at the mountain range.

"I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you." Roku said.

"Is it about my vision? The one about the comet?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Roku answered.

"What does it mean?" Aang asked and then the mountain range turns into a starry night sky and they see a comet slowly crossing the sky.

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his Firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt with a deadly first strike against the other nations." Roku explained as the comet is still crossing the sky until they return to the mountain range and the comet disappears.

"So the comet made them stronger?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagined." Roku said.

"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?" Aang asked.

"Listen carefully. Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you and your friend Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage must defeat Fire Lord Ozai before the comet arrives." Roku said.

"But I haven't even started learning Waterbending yet, not to mention earth and fire. And I'm still teaching Lucy Airbending, but she hasn't learned Waterbending or the third element she wants to learn." Aang said.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive, then you must do it by summer's end." Roku said and Aang has an expression of both worry and fear.

Back at the entrance, Zhao and his soldiers stand in front of the door and assume their Firebending stances.

"When the doors open, unleash all your fire power." Zhao commanded.

"How's Aang gonna make it outta this?" Natsu asked.

"How're WE supposed to make it outta this?" Sokka asked.

"Aang, please survive this." Lucy said with a worried expression.

Aang is still on the mountain range with Roku.

"But, Roku, what if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail? What if Lucy dies because of me?" Aang asked.

"I know you can do it, Aang. You have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go on our separate ways...for now." Roku said.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have more questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"I am a part of you. If you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Roku said as he closes his eyes and a vision shows Zhao's ships surrounding the temple and another vision shows Zhao and his troops in battle positions waiting outside the sanctuary doors. "A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face this threat, but only if you are ready." Roku said as Aang's arrows and eyes are glowing.

"I'm ready." Aang said.

Smoke starts to swirl faster and faster around Aang and Roku and the door of the sanctuary shows a blinding light coming from the inside of the sanctuary and Zhao and his troops are silhouetted against the light and smoke billows out of the entryway from the bottom of the door to where the Fire Sages are standing and they look at the floor with shock and fear while Shasta knows what's going to happen and the light from the sanctuary continues to grow and everyone turn their heads away from the light to shield their eyes including Zuko and Zhao and his troops approach the door which it begins to open slowly and Zhao and his troops get ready to attack.

"Ready..." Zhao said as the sanctuary door keeps opening until it's fully open and the light fades showing two glowing eyes in the darkness of the sanctuary as smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary and Zhao assumes his Firebending stance. "FIRE!" Zhao yelled.

"Aang! No!" Katara said.

Zhao shoots his fire blast into the sanctuary but nothing happens and then Zhao and his troops concentrate their fire power at the sanctuary entrance but the fireballs are not going into the sanctuary but are being held at the door and are manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire and it slowly begins to open and at the heart of the fireball reveals eyes glowing and it's Avatar Roku making Zhao shocked but Shasta isn't surprised at all.

"What the...?" Gray asked.

"No way!" Sokka said.

"Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu said.

"So that's Avatar Roku." Erza said.

"He looks exactly like that statue back at the Southern Air Temple." Lucy said.

Avatar Roku draws the fireball back towards himself and shoots it out of the room knocking Zhao and his soldiers to the floor and the heat of the blast melts the chains of Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Shyu, and Zuko who escapes quickly and Roku's blast has breached the temple walls outside the Fire Temple and Roku's body starts glowing and he turns to face the cowering Fire Sages who run for their lives in fright.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu said.

"We need to get out of here!" Sokka said.

"Not without Aang!" Katara said.

Roku is still standing in the doorway to the sanctuary and he raises his arm and brings it down to the floor of the temple and the force of his attack rends the floor causing molten lava to rise to the surface and Roku lifts his hand up to pull the magma up from deep within the volcano making the volatile lava spurt and rise and a wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure and the lava explodes out of the very top of the temple and Shasta starts running down the stairs and Zhao and his men follow her while the gang crouch behind columns for protection and Roku lowers his hands, takes a deep breath, and pushes it down and while this is happening the sunlight moves up the statue of his face and the eyes of the statue aren't glowing anymore because of the setting sun of the solstice and the smoke that was created are being suck towards him and he's covered by the smoke swirling around him until it dissipates and it shows Aang standing in the entryway and his eyes are still glowing but he closes his eyes and he falls to the ground but Lucy and Katara quickly catch him.

"We got you." Lucy said.

"Thanks, but where's Shyu?" Aang asked.

"We don't know." Katara said.

"He probably found another way out." Erza said.

"We need to get outta here." Gray said.

"Right." Sokka said.

Molten lava is being poured down the sides of the volcano and smoke is billowing from the bottom of the temple and the temple starts to sink but the gang go down the stairs that will lead them out of the temple while lava has reached all but the top few steps and they realize they are trapped and Lucy sees a column falling behind them making the gang gasp and they run towards a whole in wall created by Roku's blast and they see that the temple is being sunk by the volcano making them dismayed and they gasp again but then they see Momo, Happy, Carla, and Appa flying at full speed towards the temple and everyone slides down from one of the peaks of the temple to Appa's back and he starts to fly away as the temple sinks further and Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Momo, Happy, and Carla are on Appa's back while Aang is on his head while his arms have a bundle of scrolls and Momo jumps on his lap chittering away and Momo is wearing a hat of one of the Fire Sages was wearing.

Zhao, Shasta, and Zhao's men are back on Zhao's ship and they see the Fire Temple exploding and then Zhao turns to see Appa flying off and he has an angry look on his face.

"No prince, no Avatar, and no Celestial Mage! Apparently, the only thing I do have...is five traitors!" Zhao said turning to the Fire Sages.

"But, Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar." The Fire Sage said.

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!" Zhao commanded.

As Appa is flying through the sky Zuko watches the bison fly off with his spyglass and he lowers his spyglass as his ship is sailing away from the destroyed Fire Temple.

It's now nighttime and Appa is still flying while surrounded by clouds and while Appa is flying towards the moon the gang are silhouetted against the moon's light and Aang is drawn apart from his friends with a downcast look and he hangs his head down from what he learned and Katara walks over to him and sits next to him and then Lucy joins them and then Natsu and then Sokka and then Gray and then Erza and then Wendy and then Momo and then Happy and then Carla and then Katara hugs him while Lucy rubs Aang's head in comfort while Momo chitters and rests on Aang's lap and then Appa growls lovingly while the moon's light grows brighter and brighter.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is finished. Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter Nine will be worked on. I'll be leaving now and I'll see you guys in that chapter. Bye and take care until then.**


	9. Pirates and the Waterbending Scroll

**New chapter out! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 9: Pirates and the Waterbending Scroll**

Appa is flying through a mostly cloudy sky and it shows a few shafts of sunlight piercing the clouds and while Appa is flying Aang is pacing back and forth on Appa's back with a worried expression on his face.

"Will you sit down already? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?" Gray asked as he's driving Appa.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master the four elements before the comet arrives." Aang said with anxiety.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered Airbending and that only took you a hundred-twelve years. I'm sure you can master the other three elements by next summer." Sokka said but then Erza punches his head again.

"How is this helping him?!" Erza demanded.

"Sorry..." Sokka said rubbing his head.

"I haven't even mastered Waterbending yet and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! Not to mention Lucy is still learning Airbending and she hasn't learned Waterbending either and she still hasn't decided the third element to learn to bend! What're we gonna do?!" Aang asked frightened.

Lucy and Katara both take Aang's hands and they pull him down to where they are he kneels down next to them.

"Calm down, Aang. You're gonna be okay." Natsu said.

"Aye. We know you can master the other elements before that comet arrives." Happy said.

"If you like, Aang, I can teach you and Lucy some of the stuff I know." Katara offered.

"You'd do that?" Aang asked and Katara nods and the two crawl over to the edge of the saddle looking down.

"First, we need to find a good source of water." Katara said.

"As much as I like your idea, Katara, I'm not sure if I'm ready to learn Waterbending yet." Lucy said.

"But, Lucy, you'll have to learn it at some point." Wendy said.

"She's right. As what King Bumi said, you must master three elements of your choosing and you chose to learn Airbending and Waterbending, but you still must choose the third element." Carla said.

"I know, but...what if something bad happens?" Lucy asked and Natsu places his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothin' bad will happen, Luce. You're a smart girl and if anyone can master three elements, you can." Natsu said grinning.

"Aye! You just gotta believe in yourself." Happy said.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It'll be easy." Katara said.

"If you say so." Lucy said.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you guys to splash in." Sokka said.

"Can we find a shark for Sokka to be eaten by?" Lucy asked.

"That can be arranged if he opens his mouth ONE more time." Erza said giving Sokka her evil eye and he flinches.

"I'll be quiet." Sokka said covering his mouth with his hands.

"Good boy." Erza said.

The gang later arrive at a left bank and they see a huge waterfall followed by a rapid zoom and on the bottom of the fall is a river and Katara, Lucy, and Wendy look excitedly at the giant waterfall while Erza, Natsu, and Gray look amazed while Sokka has a sour look on his face.

"Nice puddle." Happy said as they head over to the catch basin of the waterfall.

Appa swoops in overhead while grunting loudly and he drops himself into the water causing a wave of water from Appa's dive crash over Momo and Happy and they are now soaked while Appa is rolling over in the water relaxing and Aang removes his clothes except his underwear and he starts to run at the water.

"Wait for me, boy!" Aang said as he's still running at the water.

"Aang, remember why we're here." Katara said stopping Aang and he looks back.

"Oh, right. Practice Waterbending." Aang said as he pulls his pants back up.

"What're we supposed to do exactly?" Gray asked.

"You can clean the gunk off of Appa's toes." Aang said he picks up a leafy branch and holds it in front of Gray who crosses his arms with an annoyed look.

"So while you three are playing in the water, we're supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked.

"First of all, we're learning Waterbending and that's WORK as well, you moron." Lucy said.

"Second of all, mud and bugs too." Aang said smiling.

"Very well." Erza said as she takes the branch shocking Sokka, Natsu, and Gray and before they could protest Erza gives all three of them an evil look and they all huddle in fear and nod at the same time and Erza goes to Appa who is resting low in the water while making bubbles and three follow her to him.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is still sailing through water and Zuko is on the main deck Fire Sparring with Aiko but while they're sparring the ship tilts to the starboard knocking them both off balance.

"Someone's changing our course!" Zuko said.

Zuko and Aiko enter the bridge area and Zuko marches over to the helmsman.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?! No one told you to change course!" Zuko yelled.

"Actually, someone did." Iroh said from behind and he's playing what looks like Pai Sho with some crewmen. "It is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Does it have something to do with the Avatar and the Celestial Mage?" Zuko asked.

"Even more urgent. It seems I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh said.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile is insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh said.

"You changed our course just for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked.

"See, you, like most people underestimate its true value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they do have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life." Iroh said.

Zuko tries to control his anger while Aiko tries to help but he releases a gout of flame from his mouth at the ceiling causing smoke.

"Oh, dear." Aiko said face palming.

"Not to worry. I'm lucky to have an understanding nephew." Iroh said smiling.

Meanwhile Sokka, Erza, Natsu, and Gray work hard at Appa's toes while he's floating on his back and Gray flosses on Appa's gaps between his toes with his leaf branch and Appa grunts happily.

"Yeah, don't get too happy, Fuzzball. You'll do me next when this is over." Gray said.

"Nope. He's doin' me next." Natsu said.

"I call dibs first!" Gray yelled.

"No! I call dibs!" Natsu yelled back.

"Both of you shut up or I'll toss all three of you to the river and we'll just leave you three behind!" Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am." Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"But I didn't even do anything." Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth, Sokka unless I'll throw only you to the river and we'll leave only you." Erza said.

"I'll shut up." Sokka said.

Meanwhile Lucy, Aang, and Katara are on the river bank and Katara shows the two how to perform Waterbending while Wendy, Happy, and Carla are sitting on a rock edge watching them.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it only took me months to prefect it so don't get frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this." Katara said as she gracefully moves her hands back and forth and the water is moving back and forth with her. "The key is to get the wrist movement right." Katara said.

Aang then starts to do what Katara did and he gracefully moves his hands back and forth.

"Like this?" Aang asked.

"That's almost right. If you keep practicing, then you'll..." Katara was cut off by Aang.

"Hey! I'm bending it already!" Aang said moving a large wave of water around surprising Katara.

"Wow. I can't believe you got that so quickly. It only took me two months to learn that move." Katara said a little unhappy.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher." Aang said.

"Thanks. Okay, Lucy. It's your turn now." Katara said.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Lucy said as she gracefully moves her hands back and forth and she sees the water moving back and forth with her. "Hey, I think I'm doing it!" Lucy said.

"Good job, Lucy." Katara said.

"You're starting to Waterbend now." Wendy said but then Lucy accidentally moves her hands a little too far and makes the water lunge at Katara.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Don't worry about it. Keep in mind, this is still practice so you'll get the hang of this." Katara said.

"So what's next?" Aang asked.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it the 'streaming water'." Katara said as she moves her hands and pulls out a stream of water from the river and starts to loop it around. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..." Katara cuts herself off as she sees Aang moving his own stream of water around and does an over the head flare and Katara makes a sour look and drops her water and Aang plays with his water until he puts it back into the river. "Good work, but the over the head flare was kind of unnecessary." Katara said.

"Oh, sorry." Aang said.

"Your turn, Lucy." Katara said.

"Okay. Here goes." Lucy said as she moves her hands, pulls out a stream of water and starts moving it around her body gracefully and then circles it around in front of her and then she puts the water back into the river.

"Excellent work." Katara said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"C'mon! Don't stop now. Keep 'em coming!" Aang said.

"Well, I kind of know this one move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even figured it out yet. The idea is to create a huge wave." Katara said as she raises a blob of water out of the river but she loses her concentration and the water falls back into the river.

"So like this?" Lucy asked as she raises her hand and a huge wall of water shoots up into the air.

While Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are still cleaning Appa they hear a wave coming behind them and they turn to see Lucy's wave coming at them and Natsu and Sokka have wide eyes.

"Uh oh!" Sokka and Natsu said at the same time as the wave breaks over them and Appa and they all get soaked.

Sokka, Erza, Natsu, and Gray rise out of the water due to being washed off.

"If only I could've frozen it sooner." Gray said.

"Wow. That was one big powerful wave." Wendy said.

"Looks like Juvia's gonna be more jealous of Lucy. I think a new rivalry will commence." Happy said.

"Looks like you got the hang of it, Lucy." Aang said.

"Yeah. Is there any else we need to learn?" Lucy asked.

"I think that's enough practice for today." Katara said crossly.

"Yeah. I'll say! Lucy, you just practiced our supplies down the river!" Sokka yelled pointing at the bags of stuff floating down the river making Lucy have a regretful look but then Erza punches Sokka's head again with extreme force. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!" Sokka shouted in pain.

"YOU DO NOT YELL AT LUCY FOR THIS MISTAKE!" Erza shouted.

"I'm really sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Lucy. Mistakes happen during practice." Gray said.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all that stuff." Natsu said.

"Let's go." Erza said.

The gang arrive at a port village and they walk around a market street filled with tough looking sailors, merchants, and shady types and while walking around the market street they go to a shop and Erza and Sokka go in while others sit in a shop window and wait until later on the two exit the shop.

"We've exactly got three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. We must spend it wisely." Erza said.

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Erza." Aang said.

"What did you spend?" Katara asked and Aang takes out a white bison shaped whistle to answer her question.

"I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang said as he draws great breath and blows it while Sokka and Gray cover their ears knowing what's to come but when Aang blows on the whistle it's just a sound of rushing air.

"It doesn't even work." Gray said as Momo chitters at Aang making him stop blowing.

"See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk." Sokka said.

"Your brain's a piece of junk." Happy said.

"Watch yourself, Cat!" Sokka threatened.

"Ohhhh, I'm SOOOOOOO scared of a junk-brained whiner." Happy said and Sokka was about lunge at Happy but Natsu puts his hand on Sokka's face making him run in place as Sokka is still trying to go for the cat.

"You two stop it." Lucy said and then turns to Aang. "No offense, Aang, but I'll hold on to the money from now on." Lucy said and Aang gives her the money.

At the dock there is a large ship and a man is outside the ship calling out to the wanderers.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy! Come on by!" The man calls out and then he sees the gang walking by the ship and so he runs over to them but they keep walking. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothes that you're world travelers. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" The man offered making Natsu stop.

"Sure! What're exotic curios?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got 'em!" The man said as he leads the gang to the ship.

The gang looks around in what looks like a pirate ship and are looking at what the ship has and Aang is momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey with large red rubies for eyes.

"I've never seen such fine specimen of lemur and two cats." A voice said they turn to see another man who is dressed like a pirate captain with a green parrot creature on his shoulder walking out of a dark doorway. "Those beasts would fetch me a hefty sum if you three'd be interested in bartering." The man said as the parrot creature screams several times at Momo, Happy, and Carla.

"I don't wanna be with that guy!" Happy said as he hides behind Natsu.

"Neither do I." Carla said as Wendy hugs her protectively.

"Sorry. Carla's not for sale." Wendy said.

"Neither is Happy." Natsu said.

"Same for Momo." Aang said hugging the lemur protectively too.

Katara walks over to a scroll rack and she sees that one of them is thinner and has a Water symbol at the end and so she opens it and looks at how to perform some moves with water.

"No way." Katara said as Gray walks over to her.

"Whatcha looking at?" Gray asked.

"Look at this." Katara said giving Gray the scroll and he looks at it.

"These almost look like the moves you did, Katara." Gray said.

"Yeah. You know what this means?" Katara asked.

"What?" Gray asked.

"It's a Waterbending scroll." Katara said.

"Waterbending scroll?" Lucy asked joining the two.

"Yeah! Look at these crazy moves." Katara said.

"Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?" Sokka asked as the man takes the scroll and closes it.

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price...free!" The man said as he places the scroll on the rack.

While Erza is looking at the merchandise she turns around to the man after she heard what the man just said about getting the Waterbending scroll and she puzzles something out while still studying the stuff.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Wait a minute...sea loving traders, suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet birds..." Erza said and then she realizes something. "You people are pirates!" Erza yelled pointing her finger at the man.

"Oh, we prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." The other man from before said but Erza gives him her evil eye look making him back off.

"So how much for the 'traded' scroll'?" Katara asked.

"I've already got a buyer. A nobleman in the Earth Kingdom...unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on ya right now?" The man asked.

"I think I know how to handle these guys. Pirates love to haggle." Natsu said.

"Natsu, how do you know this will even work?" Lucy asked.

"Just follow my lead. C'mon." Natsu said and Lucy sighs and gives him the two copper pieces. "Watch and learn." Natsu said as he walks over to the man. "What say you to the price of...one copper piece?" Natsu offered as he holds on copper piece to the man with a wide grin on his face and the man laughs.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle with an item this rare." The man said.

"Okay...two copper pieces!" Natsu said now holding the two copper pieces to the man.

"Not as amusing the second time." The man said.

"Natsu, can we get out here? I feel like we're getting weird looks." Katara said.

"Aye! We be castin' off now!" Aang said.

"Aye aye!" Natsu said.

"Don't talk like that EVER again, idiots." Gray said as they leave the ship.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka said.

"I'll just feel better once we get away from here." Katara said.

Just then the pirate that solicited them earlier runs across the deck.

"Hey you! Get back here!" The pirate shouted and the gang turn around.

"Well, well. Look who's come to their senses. Told ya hagglin' would pay off." Natsu said.

Just then a group of pirates exit the ship and go for the gang who are now surrounded and faced with well armed and angry pirates and the gang prepare themselves for a fight.

"Uh, I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Sokka said.

"I second that." Wendy said as she uses Sky Dragon Roar to blow the pirates away.

"Run!" Lucy said as the gang start running from the pirates.

"Hey! Get back here!" A pirate said as they get up and chase after the gang.

The gang run down an alley while the pirates are still chasing them and the pirates decide to split into two groups and one group goes after the gang.

"This way! We'll cut them off!" The pirate salesmen said and they go to a different direction.

The gang turn the corner around a building while pirates are still chasing them and Sokka skids while rounding the corner but he keeps going while Katara passes the corner and bends water from a nearby stall to the ground while freezing it and Gray uses Ice Make: Floor to freeze the ground as well making the pirates slip and fall to the ground and while gang are being chased the cabbage merchant from before happily nuzzles a cabbage before placing it on his portable stand and he starts to wheel it away but then Lucy, Erza, and Wendy run by and bump the cart knocking some cabbages off but the cabbage merchant saves them but then Aang launches himself and Natsu between the cart's canopy and the cabbages while emerging out the other side and Aang then turns around and bends air at the cart getting the pirates but some dodged and keep going at them but Natsu shoots fireballs at the pirates knocking them back to where the cart was pushed to making a cloud of dust and the cabbage merchant looks at the sight with utter disbelief.

"MY CABBAGES! This place is worse than Omashu!" The cabbage merchant said as he walks away.

The gang run down another alley but as they were about to turn the next corner they face the pirate salesman and his men and so the gang run back to where they came but they see the pirates that were still chasing them confronting the gang.

"I hope that lemur and those cast have nine lives." One of the pirates said.

They run to a blind alley while turning to look at the chasers but they see the pirate salesman and his mates blocking the entrance and the pirate salesman takes out a pair of long knives.

"Now who would like to take the steel of my blade first?" The pirate salesman asked.

"No thanks!" Lucy said as she bends a huge gust of wind at the pirates who are now blinded and confused allowing Aang to rush forward and open his glider while the others run behind and grab hold of Aang's legs.

"Hold on tight!" Aang said.

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Sokka said.

"Just hang on!" Aang said.

The gang were having trouble gaining altitude and they bounce on the heads of many pirates they were trying to escape from and the gang are now airborne but they look back to see the pirates receding behind them but the gang return to river bank next to the waterfall and as they touch the ground Aang closes his glider.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys were terrible." Aang said.

"All pirates are terrible no matter what." Lucy said.

"I know. That's why I took...this!" Katara said as she takes out the Waterbending scroll shocking everyone.

"No way." Lucy said.

"Isn't this great?" Katara asked.

"No it's not. That was probably the reason why they were trying to hack us. You stole their Waterbending scroll." Sokka said.

"I'd like to think of it as 'high risk trading'." Katara said mocking the pirate salesman making Aang laugh.

"Good one, Katara." Aang said.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Waterbender." Katara said.

"That doesn't matter." Sokka said.

"For once, I agree with Sokka. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes." Gray said.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Sokka asked but Gray ignores the question.

"These are real Waterbending forms, Gray. You know how crucial it is for Aang and Lucy to learn Waterbending." Katara said.

"I know, but still, you shouldn't have taken it. Erza, help me out here." Gray said.

"Well, Katara does have a point. It is crucial for Aang and Lucy to learn Waterbending, but Katara, Gray is also right. You shouldn't have stolen that scroll from those pirates so they wouldn't have to chase us out." Erza said.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it now." Aang said.

"Whatever." Sokka said walking off.

"I guess we'll have to start learning from that thing now." Lucy said.

"Aye aye!" Happy said.

"What did I say about talking like that?!" Gray asked.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is docked at the port village and Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery are in the marketplace and Zuko's arms are crossed as he is obviously unhappy and Aiko sees Iroh coming to them.

"I checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh said.

"Well, it's good to know that this trip was a complete WASTE OF TIME FOR EVERYONE!" Zuko shouted.

"Calm down, Zuko." Aiko said.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh said as the Fire soldiers walk by carrying armloads of stuff that Iroh bought and one of them is a brass instrument.

"You bought a sumki horn, Father?" Flannery asked.

"For music night on the ship. Now if only we had some woodwinds." Iroh said as they walk down the market street and they see a pirate ship. "Oh, that looks promising!" Iroh said as they enter the ship and while looking around Iroh looks at the ruby eyed monkey. "This is handsome! Wouldn't it look nice in the galley?" Iroh asked.

As Zuko is looking around the shop he sees the pirate barker talking to the pirate captain while Iroh picks up the ruby eyed monkey.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl, the yellow haired girl, and the bald monk she was travelling with." The pirate barker informed the pirate captain and Zuko walks over.

"This monk and this yellow haired girl. Did the monk have an arrow on his head and did the yellow haired girl have keys with her?" Zuko asked.

Meanwhile back at the river bank Katara, Aang, and Lucy are by the river while Wendy is with them and she's holding open the Waterbending scroll.

"I just want to try this one move out first and then you two will practice." Katara said as she reads the scroll move. "'The single water whip'? Looks doable." Katara said as she gets into a Waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll and she raises her hand to pick up a stream of water and starts whipping around around but the water hits her forehead making Sokka laugh. "What's so funny?" Katara asked crossly.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that. You've both been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself." Sokka said.

"Aang and Lucy will get their turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara said as she tries again but then her water whip goes erratically and it accidentally whips Happy in his behind causing him to cry in pain and fly off and Katara grunts in frustration. "Why can't I get this stupid move?!" Katara asked.

"You'll get it." Aang said earning a glare from Katara.

"Let me try it." Lucy said as she walks over to the river and she raises her hand lifting a stream of water and she makes the water whip correctly and she uses it to hit a tree.

"Wow. You're a fast learning at bending, Luce." Natsu said.

"Not bad." Gray said.

"I've seen better." Sokka said who gets whipped in the head by Lucy's water whip. "I deserved that." Sokka said.

"Yeah you did." Natsu said as Lucy drops the water back into the river.

"Okay, Aang. You try." Lucy said.

"No problem." Aang said as he walks to the river and he also makes a water whip correctly. "I got it! You see, Katara, you just gotta shift your weight through the stances." Aang said as he freely and gracefully manipulates the water whip as he also hits the tree Lucy struck and then puts the water back into the river. "There. You see, the key to bending is..." Aang was then cut off by Katara's outburst.

"Will you PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIR HOLE?! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom is getting old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you and Lucy are naturally gifted!" Katara yelled and then she looks at Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Sokka who don't give her approved looks. "What?" Katara asked as she turns to Aang who is frightened by Katara's outburst and he's about to cry making her feel guilty. "Oh, gosh, Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't what came over me, but you know what, it won't happen again." Katara then closes the scroll and gives it to Aang. "Here, it's yours now. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." Katara said.

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said.

"Happy, I'm sorry I whipped you unintentionally." Katara said while Happy is rubbing his sore behind.

"It's okay, Katara." Happy said.

"Hey. What about me? Ya know, the time when you..." Sokka was cut off by Lucy's kick in his face.

"NO more apologies!" Lucy said. "And I'm NOT apologizing for that. You deserved that." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship deploys a small cutter craft and the cutter craft and the pirate ship both move up on the river and Zuko and the pirate captain are on the deck of one of the ships.

"Shouldn't we search the woods?" The pirate captain asked.

"We don't need to. They stole a Waterbending scroll right?" Zuko asked.

"That's right." The pirate captain answered.

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko said.

It is now nighttime and the gang are asleep but Katara is still awake and so she gets up from her sleeping bag and silently takes the Waterbending scroll from Aang's bag and she starts to walk away while looking back guiltily from the camp but as she turns back to see Momo confronting her while he's sitting on a tree trunk and he chitters at Katara.

"Quiet, Momo! Go back to sleep!" Katara whispered and Momo chitters again but she shushes him again and walks off.

Katara is near the river and she's trying to learn the Water Whip again but she's failing to produce it and she gets frustrated again.

"Come on, water! Work with me here!" Katara said as she lifts another glob of water and tries to manipulate it but she's still having trouble.

"Looks like you're still having trouble." A voice behind Katara she turns to see Lucy, Erza, and Wendy.

"Sorry. I just want to learn this stupid move." Katara said.

"Well, you are practicing. You just need to keep trying until you get it." Erza said.

"I know. Are you three here to watch me fail?" Katara asked.

"No. I just thought I could work more on Waterbending and Erza and Wendy asked me if they could watch." Lucy said.

"Okay then." Katara said.

Lucy raises water from the river and she starts manipulating successfully and twirls it around her until she makes it into another water whip and then strikes another tree with it and she drops the water back into the river.

"Very good. You're actually better than me." Katara said.

"You gonna yell at me for it just like you yelled at Aang?" Lucy asked.

"I just got a little jealous because you two were getting better at Waterbending than I am." Katara said.

"I don't blame you." Lucy said.

"Everyone does get jealous of something." Wendy said.

"Don't be disappointed. You're still a great teacher." Erza said.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"I'd like to learn more, but I'll be going back to sleep now." Lucy said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Wendy asked.

"No thanks. I still need to get this stupid move and then I'll sleep." Katara said.

"Very well then. Good night, Katara." Erza said as she, Lucy, and Wendy walk out.

"Good night." Katara said.

While Katara is still working the Water Whip move Zuko and the pirate captain hear noises and they look at each other to assume if it's someone they're after and Katara picks up another stream of water.

"Okay, Katara. Shift your weight through the stance." Katara said to herself as she tries it but the stream of water falls back into the river and she grunts.

Just then Katara hears a noise of grinding metal and so she goes over to a row of bushes and looks over them to see Zuko's cutter craft on the river bank and she gasps and runs but a pirate is standing in front of her and grabs her.

"No! Let go of me!" Katara yelled as she water whips the pirate making him let go and she runs again but this time Zuko is in front of her and he grabs her.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said.

Later on Katara is now tied to a small tree trunk and her hands are tied behind the trunk while being surrounded by Zuko, his Fire soldiers, and the pirates.

"Tell me where they are and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said.

"Go jump in a river!" Katara snapped.

"Try to understand. I need to capture them to restore something I've lost. My honor. Maybe in exchange I can restore something you've lost." Zuko said as he holds Katara's necklace in place where her neck is and Katara is shocked.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?!" Katara demanded.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell where they are." Zuko said.

"No!" Katara yelled.

"Enough with this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll." The pirate captain said.

Zuko takes out the scroll but he then he makes fire in his palm and it's dancing under the scroll Zuko is holding in the air.

"I wonder how much this is worth?" Zuko asked with his fire still dancing in his palm as he's still holding the scroll in the air shocking the pirates. "A lot apparently. Now help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and the girl and meet back here." Zuko said.

"Fine." The pirate captain replied as he walks off.

Meanwhile the gang are still sleeping until Sokka starts to wake up and he notices Katara's empty sleeping bag.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Sokka asked as he starts searching everyone's bags. "I don't believe it!" Sokka said as everyone else wakes up.

"What're you crying about now?" Lucy asked.

"She took the scroll!" Sokka said.

"Who cares?" Lucy asked.

"I do! She probably took it so she could learn those moves." Sokka said.

"Oh, no. What a nightmare! Oh, poor Sokka. Whatever shall we do?" Lucy mocked earning a glare from Sokka.

"This isn't funny!" Sokka said.

"Listen, Lucy, Wendy, and I already knew she took the scroll to learn those moves. We saw her doing that." Erza said.

"You didn't bother stopping her?" Sokka asked.

"She just wanted to learn how to Waterbend better." Wendy said.

"So we decided to keep her company and I also wanted to work more on Waterbending." Lucy said.

"How're you on that, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm getting better." Lucy answered.

"This isn't the point." Sokka said.

"No one cares what you say, Sokka." Lucy said.

"Look, I'm just saying she's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us into deep..." Sokka was cut off by sling thrown at his hands wrapping them up and then he gets pulled screaming.

He lands in front of a pirate who throws another sling at him but he rolls out of the way allowing Gray to use Ice Make: Sword and he charges at the pirate and Erza follows him to help and while this is happening the others turn to see a huge beefy pirate with two crossbows with nets tied between them and he aims at Aang and Lucy and he fires at the two but Aang bends airballs but the net passes through them and the nets get Aang and Lucy rolling them up into nice neat bundles and they are thrown backwards onto the ground and another pirate drags them away leaving the others.

"Aang! Lucy!" Happy said.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Sokka asked and another net gets him along with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla and they get dragged as well.

"You really are an idiot, Sokka." Gray said.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"We were supposed to SAVE Lucy and Aang from being kidnapped! Not get kidnapped with them, you big oaf!" Erza yelled.

"Do you guys ever give me a break?" Sokka asked.

"I'll break your face if you're not careful." Gray threatened.

Everyone is on the other part of the river bank and Zuko and his men face the pirates as Zuko is still holding the scroll while the pirates are holding Aang, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla while Katara is still tied against the tree and Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery are standing next to her.

"Nice work." Zuko said.

"Guys, I'm sorry. This is my fault." Katara said.

"No, Katara. It isn't." Aang said.

"Yeah. It kind of is." Flannery said earning a glare from Katara.

"Give me those two." Zuko said pointing at Aang and Lucy.

"You give us the scroll first." The pirate captain said.

"You're really gonna hand over the Celestial Mage and the Avatar over some stupid piece of parchment?" Gray asked.

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko said and the pirate captain looks at Lucy and Aang.

"Your friends are the Celestial Mage and the Avatar?" The pirate captain asked.

"Sure are and I'll bet they'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." Gray said.

"Shut your mouth, you half-naked imbecile!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, Gray. You should REALLY shut your mouth." Aang warned.

"And maybe KEEP it shut?" Lucy warned.

"Hey. I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Celestial Mage and the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." Gray said.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for these children." The pirate captain said as he and his men walk away and take the gang.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko said as he and his soldiers unleash a torrent of flame at the ground where the pirates are walking on but the pirates jump out of the way.

The pirates then charge at the Fire soldiers and combat ensues between them.

"I must say, Gray, you're a genius." Aang said.

"I knew taking advantage of their greed would pay off." Gray said.

"But we're still bound." Lucy said.

"Not for long, we won't." Erza said.

Zuko and his men charge at the gang but as they get near four pirates jump in to defend their captives and they drop smoke bombs surrounding the battlefield with fog and while the Fire soldiers remain still the pirates pull them in and they continue to fight and while this is happening Katara is still tied against the tree but Momo bites on her bonds to free her.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples." Katara said.

In the smoke while the Fire soldiers and the pirates are fighting Lucy is running through the smoke while coughing and she sees a throwing star and spear but she misses and she uses the spear to cut her bonds free and while this is happening Zuko escapes from the smoke while putting the Waterbending scroll on his waistband but then he sees the pirate captain attacking him with his sword but Zuko moves and gets into his Firebending stance and the two begin to fight and while they are fighting a pirate throws a sling that removes the scroll from Zuko but Momo, Happy, and Carla intercept the sling and it returns to the pirate and Carla takes the scroll and she flies with Momo and Happy but then they are being chased by the pirate captain's parrot creature and it tackles Carla making her drop the scroll into the smoke filled battlefield and during the fight Sokka and Natsu crawl on the ground and out of the smoke a knife buries itself on the ground in front of them shocking the two but they use its blade to cut their bonds free.

"Aang! Are you there?" Sokka called.

"Luce! Where are you?!" Natsu called.

"I'm over here! Just follow my voice!" Aang called back while jumping out of the smoke cloud and coming back down.

"Where?! We can't find you!" Sokka called back.

"I'm right here!" Aang called back as he bends the air to blow away the smoke making it clear but then he sees the Fire soldiers and pirates still fighting and they look at him but he quickly closes the smoke around them. "Uh, never mind! I'll find you guys!" Aang said.

Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy crawl out of the smoke and Lucy and Aang jump out of it over Sokka's head.

"Run!" Lucy said as they run where they see Katara pushing the pirate ship off the bank.

"Katara! You're okay!" Wendy said.

"Help me push this thing back into the water so we can get out of here!" Katara said as they help her push but to no avail.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said.

"A team of rhinos..." Aang stops talking.

"Or three Waterbenders?" Lucy asked looking at Katara who smiles.

Lucy, Aang, and Katara are pulling the river back and forth slowly raising the water level making the ship float.

"Everybody in!" Erza said.

Zuko and the pirate captain are still fighting but then Iroh and Aiko break them up.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship set sail?" Iroh asked.

"We don't have time for your proverbs, Uncle." Zuko said.

"It's no proverb." Aiko said pointing at the pirate that's sailing down the river much to the pirate captain's shock.

"Bleedin' hog-monkeys!" The pirate captain yelled as he runs after the ship and Zuko laughs.

They then see Zuko's own ship being loaded with pirates who are taunting Zuko and one of the pirates moon him making him infuriated.

"Hey! That's MY boat!" Zuko yelled as he runs after them.

"Or maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh said.

"Come on, Uncle!" Zuko called and Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery run after Zuko.

On the pirate ship Wendy is looking astern at Zuko's ship filled with pirates chasing after the pirate ship.

"Sokka, can't you make this thing go any faster?" Wendy asked Sokka who is standing at the wheel of the ship.

"I don't know how. This ship wasn't made by the Water Tribe." Sokka said.

Just then on Wendy's side the cutter craft is passing them and when they draw parallel the pirates start jumping onto the pirate ship and they attack but Erza uses Requip and enters Water Empress Armor and casts Water Magic to knock pirates overboard while Gray shoots his ice to do the same thing while Natsu fire kicks at a pirate to knock him overboard as well but then two pirates approach Katara who backs away and Aang and Lucy both bend water into a huge wave onto the deck and washes one pirate overboard but while the second is still gaining on Katara she successfully creates a water whip and smacks the other pirate knocking him overboard but another pirate is behind her but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to knock him overboard.

"Thanks, Wendy." Katara said.

"No problem." Wendy said.

"Katara, you just did the water whip move." Lucy said.

"Good job." Aang said.

"I couldn't have done it without you two." Katara said.

"Will you three stop congratulating each other and help me out?!" Sokka yelled as he's being held by the beefy pirate and the pirate barker.

"Will you stop acting like you're three-years-old?" Lucy asked.

Momo, Happy, and Carla are still flying while still being chased by the parrot creature but then Momo and Happy distract it making it charge at the two but Carla successfully traps the bird by wrapping it around with the pirate ship's flag.

"Stupid bird." Carla said.

The beefy pirate then throws Sokka into the sail in front of him as he screams while being thrown and he falls to the deck below.

"Oh, yeah! That's good!" The pirate barker said but then Lucy drops in front of them and she summons Taurus to help her and the beefy pirate attacks but Taurus grabs the beefy pirate and holds him in the air spinning him around like a pizza dough until Taurus throws the beefy pirate in the air allowing Lucy to deliver a spin kick sending the beefy pirate into the water.

While Sokka gets up after being thrown everyone is on the bridge deck but then Katara and Erza look at something in front of them.

"Guys, look!" Katara pointing forward at the end of the river which means they are nearing a huge waterfall.

"Oh, no!" Aang said as the pirate barker is behind him drawing his blade and Aang turns to face him and he takes out his bison whistle and he starts to blow with no effect confusing the pirate barker but then Erza punches and roundhouse kicks the pirate barker knocking him overboard and Sokka takes the whistle from Aang.

"Have you lost your mind?! This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka yelled but Lucy whacks him and she gives Aang his whistle back.

Lucy and Katara are looking over the starboard railing of the ship at the rapidly approaching waterfall.

"What're we gonna do?" Natsu asked.

"We can try and stop this boat." Lucy said.

"You're right. Let's push and pull the water together." Katara said.

"Hurry before we're all in for a huge fall." Gray said.

Lucy and Katara begin pushing and pulling the water as the ship is getting close to the waterfall but Lucy's and Katara's Waterbending is making the ship stop.

"We're doing it!" Katara said.

"But we have another problem!" Natsu said pointing at the cutter craft getting closer.

The cutter craft is bearing down on the pirate ship while the pirate ship is hovering at the edge of the fall and the left of the cutter craft enters the scream and rams the pirate ship making the gang scream at the impact that's lifting the starboard side of the pirate ship out of the water and making the ship list badly to port and the list becomes so bad that the gang fall from the ship and over the falls and the pirate ship is falling behind them and while the gang are falling Appa swoops in just in time and they land on his back and Appa flies away from the falling pirate ship which gets destroyed as it hits the bottom in a cloud of water and debris and while Appa is flying Aang looks at his bison whistle happily.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy." Aang said.

"And you said it was a piece of junk. That's what your brain still is." Happy said.

"Shut up!" Sokka replied.

"Thanks, Appa." Aang said.

"Yeah. Great timing." Lucy said and Appa grunts in response.

Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery run up to the river bank near the waterfall.

"My boat!" Zuko yelled.

"Prince Zuko, you're going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh said taking out his lotus tile out of his sleeve with a big grin on his face.

Zuko is trying to control his temper and while Iroh is still holding onto his lotus tile Zuko quickly snatches it from him and Zuko throws it as far away from them as possible and it lands on one of the pirates' heads while they are floating downstream.

Appa is still flying through the sky and everyone is on the saddle and Katara is kneeling down with a downcast look.

"Aang, I'm sorry. You and Lucy were just so good at Waterbending without even trying, I got too competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." Katara said.

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway." Katara said.

"Is that REALLY how you feel?" Lucy asked showing her the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara said shocked.

"How did you get that? I thought I'd lost it when that bird was chasing me, Happy, and Momo." Carla said.

"I found it in that smoke cloud while trying to avoid getting killed during the fight." Lucy answered and she sees Katara reaching for the scroll but Lucy pulls it away and she uses her other hand to stop Katara. "Not so fast, Katara. What did you learn?" Lucy asked.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara answered.

"That's right. Unless it's from pirates." Lucy said smirking while giving Katara the scroll and Natsu and Aang laugh.

"Good one, Luce!" Natsu said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Katara said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said.

"What about thieves?" Gray asked.

"That too." Lucy said.

"Thugs?" Happy asked.

"That too." Lucy said.

"Different guilds?" Natsu asked.

"If they steal from us, it's war." Lucy said.

"Oh, you guys." Erza said and Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Aang, Katara, and Wendy laugh.

* * *

**Chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter Ten will be on its way. Until then, take care and I shall see you there. Goodbye!**


	10. The Freedom Fighters

**Next chapter up! Have fun!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 10: The Freedom Fighters**

In a deciduous forest with trees covered in red and orange leaves a little yellow beetle scuttles from around a branch and towards the tree trunk and the beetle was then covered in a big shadow revealing to be Momo who swoops in to catch the beetle but the beetle opens its carapace and flies off before Momo could even touch it as he lands on the ground and Happy arrives at his side.

"That beetle's getting away, Momo! After it!" Happy said and Momo leaps after the beetle and Happy follows him.

The beetle flies up the tree trunk while Momo and Happy climb after it and they ring the tree until they fly down and when the beetle lands on the ground both Momo and Happy land in a pounce at it but the beetle flies off again before the two even caught it.

"Shoot! Oh, well. C'mon, Momo. Let's find something else." Happy said but he sees Momo looking at something. "What is it?" Happy asked as he looks at what Momo is looking at and it's a neat pile of what looks like apple-like nuts sitting on a pile of leaves. "Looks like we hit the jackpot, Momo!" Happy said and Momo chitters is response.

The two pounce at the fruit pile but then copper colored slats snap up from the leaves and surround the two in a sphere and the slats start running up by a pole that's paralleled to the ground until the sphere shifts so that the pole is on top and the snare sphere that Momo and Happy are still in are sprung into the air where other two snare spheres are hanging and Momo's and Happy's snare sphere stop at the same level of the two other snare spheres which are holding two hog-monkeys that are making loud noises.

"Aw, man! This bad, Momo! Why didn't we realize this was a trap?" Happy asked and Momo chitters sadly.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are sitting in a different clearing in the forest taking a break from travel.

"Has anyone seen Momo?" Aang asked.

"Yeah and where's Happy?" Natsu asked and then they hear a loud voice.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A voice shouted echoing through the forest.

"That sounded like Happy." Lucy said.

"Let's go see what kind of trouble that cat has gotten himself into this time." Gray said.

The gang follow Happy's cry for help and they arrive at the other clearing looking from the ground level and they see the three snares above them.

"Guys! HELP!" Happy cried.

"Happy, why do you do stuff like this?" Carla asked.

"We're sorry. Please get us down!" Happy said and Momo chitters.

"Hang on, you two!" Aang said as he leaps up climbing to Momo and Happy by rebounding up nearby tree trunks.

Aang goes up to a branch, sits down, and then flips over the branch dangling beneath it and he finds a rope entering a small winch from lower on the tree trunk and so Aang grabs the rope, releases a latch on the winch, and carefully feeds it more line making Momo's and Happy's snare go down to the others who are still on the ground and help ease the snare down to the ground between them and together they pull the slats apart for an exit allowing Momo and Happy to escape easily.

"Thanks, guys! I thought we'd hanging around forever." Happy said as he and Momo finish eating the fruit nuts while the gang release the snare.

Aang jumps down to the others but then he looks up to see the two other snares that are still holding the hog-monkeys on a different branch.

"Okay. You guys too." Aang said.

"I'll handle this." Erza said. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza said as she enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and she uses her multiple swords to cut the ropes making the snares fall to the ground causing the snares to be opened allowing the hog-monkeys to escape.

"That worked." Aang said as Erza reverts back and Sokka approaches one of the busted snares and examines it.

"Fire Nation. You can tell by the metal work." Sokka said.

"We should pack up camp and get out of here." Lucy said.

They return to their camp and Sokka packs his stuff up while Katara passes the other gear to Aang who is on Appa's head and Sokka sees this.

"Uh-uh. No flying this time." Sokka said.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Natsu asked.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they see Appa. He's too noticeable." Sokka said.

"What? Appa is not noticeable." Katara said.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. It's kinda hard to miss him." Sokka said and Appa groans.

"Sokka's just jealous because doesn't have an arrow." Aang said.

"Nah. He's just not special." Happy said.

"Look, I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe and walk this time." Sokka said.

"Who made YOU the boss?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader." Sokka said making Lucy and Katara laugh.

"YOU? The leader? Your voice still cracks." Katara said.

"I'm the oldest and I'm the warrior so I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"YOU'RE not older than US, kid. WE are." Gray said crossing his arms addressing himself, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza.

"Okay. You, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza are older, but I'm still leader." Sokka said.

"In your dreams. If anyone is the leader, it should be Aang. I mean he's the Avatar." Katara said.

"Or Lucy. She's the Celestial Mage of the prophecy." Happy said.

"Are you kidding? Aang's just a goofy kid!" Sokka said.

"You know, Sokka. I may be goofy sometimes, but that wasn't really called for." Aang said a little offended.

"And why can't I be leader?" Lucy asked.

"Because you're not a warrior." Sokka answered.

"That's a stupid reason." Gray said.

"Fine. Then I say Erza should be the leader. She's smarter than you, stronger than you, and is a better warrior than you'll ever be." Lucy said.

"But she's bossy." Sokka said.

"Is that so?" Erza asked giving Sokka her evil eye again.

"Nope. Not at all." Sokka said as he quickly put his gear on his back.

"I swear why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't even be bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara said.

"I kissed a girl. You just haven't met her." Sokka said.

"Who? Gran Gran? I've met Gran Gran." Katara said.

"Or maybe it's that..." Lucy was cut off by Sokka.

"Don't say anything. I've kissed a female besides Gran Gran." Sokka said.

"You know what, let's have a vote. Anyone in favor that Erza should be leader, say 'aye'!" Lucy said as she raises her hand. "Aye!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Aang said raising his hand.

"Aye!" Katara said raising her hand.

"Aye!" Natsu said raising his hand.

"Aye!" Happy said raising his hand.

"Aye!" Gray said raising his hand.

"Aye!" Wendy said raising her hand.

"Aye!" Carla said raising her hand.

"And anyone in favor that Sokka should be leader, say 'aye'!" Lucy said and no one raised their hand.

"Sometimes, I really hate you guys." Sokka said.

"You're just mad because you're not the leader." Natsu said.

"I'm flattered you all actually want me to be leader. Thank you." Erza said.

"Okay, fine. Erza's the leader, but I still say we should go on foot because I trust my instincts." Sokka said.

"Fine. We'll go for your way...for today. After that, you'll keep your mouth shut." Lucy said.

"Fine." Sokka said.

"Who knows? Walking might be fun." Aang said who is now wearing a backpack.

The gang are walking through the forest with Sokka and Erza in front while Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy follow them.

"Think walking's fun now?" Gray asked.

"Walking STINKS! How do people get around without a flying bison?" Aang asked.

"Well, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I take a train whenever we go on jobs." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but Flamebrain still suffers from motion sickness." Gray said.

"Shut up. I'd rather ride on Appa than take a train." Natsu said.

"How long until we get out of this forest?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, Wendy. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said.

"Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I'm so tired of carrying this pack." Natsu said.

"I know who you should ask to carry it for you. Sokka's instincts." Katara said.

"Great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind..." Natsu was cut off by Erza.

"Okay, everyone give it a rest." Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu said.

"Look, guys, I'm tired too, but the important thing is that we're safe from..." Sokka cuts himself off as he opens the bushes in front of him and then turns to see what's behind the bushes. "...the Fire...Nation." Sokka finished talking.

The gang are now in a clearing that has Fire Nation encampment and Fire Nation soldiers turn to look at the gang with hatred.

"Any ideas now, Sokka?" Lucy asked.

"I've got one. RUN!" Sokka said but the Fire soldiers bend flames at them but they dodge and the flames block their path.

"Great. Now we're cut off." Gray said and he notices something on Sokka's left sleeve. "Also, Sokka, your sleeve's on fire." Gray said and Sokka notices.

"Ahh!" Sokka screams in panic.

"Not mention, Gray, your clothes are off." Aang said and Gray notices he's in his boxers again.

"AHH!" Gray screams in panic as well.

Katara bends water from a pouch on her side and uses the water to get rid of the fire on Sokka's sleeve and Katara bends the water back into the container but the gang are surrounded by Fire soldiers with weapons in their hands while fire is still burning behind them and the gang get ready to fight.

"Natsu, see if you can eat the fire behind us." Lucy said softly.

"Hey, yeah! Good call, Luce." Natsu said as he starts to eat the fire.

"If you let us pass, we won't hurt you." Sokka said but Lucy and Erza punch him.

"What's wrong with you?" Erza asked.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Bluffing..." Sokka said.

"Good call, genius." Gray said and one of Fire soldiers with an eye patch laughs.

"YOU won't hurt US?" The one-eyed Fire soldier scoffed but then he groans and falls to the ground.

"Good work, Sokka. How'd you do that?" Happy asked.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka answered unsure.

"Look!" Wendy said pointing up at a branch of a nearby tree.

A figure which turns out to be a teenage boy is standing on the branch and draws two hook shaped blades and instead of falling from the branch he uses the hook blades to grab onto the branch and slings himself to the camp and then he lands two Fire soldiers on their backs sending them to the ground but another pair of soldiers charge at the teenage boy but he rushes forward with his hook blades in each hand and uses them to hook their legs each sending them to the air while the teenage boy does a back flip and they land on the one-eyed soldier and the teenage boy lands on them.

"Down you go." The teenage boy said and the gang look at him and Katara looks impressed while Lucy gives an unsure look while the others watch in awe except for Sokka.

Another soldier rushes at the teenage boy ready to slash with his sword but the teenage boy hooks his opponent's sword hand and spins and the teenage boy finishes the job and is ready to face another opponent and they prepare to attack but then a soldier looks up.

"There! In the tree!" The soldier said and just then a small boy jumps down and lands on the soldier while spinning his helmet blinding the soldier making him stagger and the small boy laughs.

The three soldiers then start to make their move but then arrows flying to soldiers and disarm the weapons and they see someone on a branch reaching for two arrows and he shoots them while hanging upside down and the arrows disarm the other two soldiers allowing another person to leap from a low branch to the ground scaring the two soldiers away but a swordsman charges at the person but the person ducks and lets the swordsman run into his back and tosses the opponent up onto a branch but the second swordsman attacks with more caution but the person grabs him, spins him around, and then throws him and goes off to face another opponent while another person with a knife joins the fight and attacks.

While the teenage boy is still fighting against other soldiers he watches as the gang are joining the fray and Aang Airbends while Katara Waterbends while Lucy summons Chou and together they fight with Lucy's hand-to-hand combat and Chou's brute strength while Natsu multi punches and delivers a kick while Gray attacks with his Ice Sword and then uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice while Erza fights with her sword and delivers powerful punches knocking five soldiers down while Wendy uses her Sky Magic while Happy and Carla also join the fight and attack the soldiers.

Sokka readies his boomerang while making a battle cry and a soldier charges at Sokka but before Sokka did anything the teenage boy shows up and and uses his hook blades to pole vault him in the chest knocking the soldier away and Sokka groans.

"Hey! He was mine!" Sokka said.

"Gotta be quicker next time." The teenage boy replied as he goes off to find another opponent.

Two soldiers run but then a massive person gets in their way shocking the soldiers and the big guy towers over them but the two soldiers recover their expressions and get ready to fight but the giant takes out a log and attacks with it bending their swords and so they back off and run again and while the teenage boy watched the whole thing a spearman attacks the teenage boy but he quickly blocks the attack with his hook blades and the two struggle until the teenage boy spins and sidesteps the spear with one hook blade free and he hooks the spearman and sends him flying off along with his spear with its end striking another soldier which turned out to be Sokka's opponent and groans again.

"Aw, man!" Sokka whined.

Another spearman attacks the teenage boy but he catches the spearpoint with his hook blade and redirects it away from him taking the soldier with it pushing it free but the soldier recovers his stance and the teenage boy does the same and he catches the speartip with his hook blade and angles the spear to the ground and then he runs up to it, leaps,, and kicks off the back of the soldier's helmet stumbling a few steps forward before stopping in front of Katara and Lucy.

"Hey." The teenage boy said.

"Hi." Katara said while Lucy just didn't say anything and they three of them look at the encampment now empty.

"You just took down a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang said.

"Army? There were only like twenty guys." Sokka said.

"Jealous are we?" Happy asked.

"Shut it!" Sokka said.

"My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." Jet introduced himself and his Freedom Fighters.

"Pipsqueak, huh? That's a funny name." Natsu said chuckling and walking over to the small boy who turns out to be The Duke.

"You think my name is funny?" The giant asked who turns out to be Pipsqueak making Natsu and little nervous.

"It's hilarious!" Natsu said and Pipsqueak starts laughing along with The Duke and Natsu joins the laughter and then Pipsqueak slaps Natsu on the back knocking him down to the ground face first making The Duke stop laughing but Natsu laughs again with Pipsqueak.

Everyone is still at the Fire Nation camp and the members of Jet's gang are checking for weapons or supply crates while Jet is reclining against a tree trunk and Katara approaches him.

"Uh, Jet, thanks for saving us. We were lucky you were here." Katara said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. Just needed the right distraction and then you guys stumbled in." Jet said.

"We were just relying on instincts. That's all." Wendy said.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said and unknowing to them Sokka heard the conversation and he closes his eyes in frustration and walks away.

Pipsqueak and The Duke search inside a barrel next to a tent and The Duke sees what looks like green goo in the barrel.

"Hey, Jet. These barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke said.

"That's a great score." Jet said.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak said holding a crate.

"Also nice. Let's try and not to get them mixed up." Jet said.

"We'll take this stuff back to our hideout." Pipsqueak said.

"Hideout?" Gray asked.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked and Lucy was about to open her mouth but then Katara quickly cuts in.

"Yes we'd like to see it!" Katara answered in a begging position and Jet smiles.

"Um, thanks, but we still need to move on and not waste anymore time here." Lucy said.

"C'mon, Luce, let's just stay there for one night." Natsu said.

"Erza, help me out here." Lucy said.

"It's getting late. I suppose looking into their hideout wouldn't hurt too much." Erza said and Lucy sighs.

"Okay, fine. We'll look at your stupid hideout." Lucy said.

The gang are walking along the forest floor with Jet and his gang and as they keep walking Jet stops in front.

"Okay. We're here." Jet said.

"Where? I don't see anything." Gray said.

"Here. Hold this." Jet said giving Gray and rope with a loop on the end.

"Why? What does this do?" Gray asked and then all of the sudden he gets pulled up by his arm that's holding onto the rope into a nearby tree canopy.

"Are you serious?" Sokka asked as he holds a rope and then he gets pulled as well into the tree canopy but gets stuck in the leafy branches.

After everyone else gets pulled Jet offers another rope to Aang.

"Aang?" Jet asked.

"I can get up on my own." Aang said as he leaps up to the tree.

"Lucy?" Jet offered a rope.

"I'm no damsel in distress! I can get up by myself too!" Lucy said as she also launches herself up to the tree.

"Ow. Talk about an ice princess." Jet said.

"She's nice once you get to know her." Katara said as Jet holds a rope.

"Yeah. Grab hold of me, Katara." Jet said offering his free hand.

"Okay." Katara said as she takes Jet's hand.

Jet's rope starts to pull them into a spin while Katara holds onto Jet and she blushes but unknowing to them Lucy who is still climbing up the tree watches this with disgust as Katara is embracing Jet while they are still being pulled in the air but she's doing it for support while Jet is focusing on their ascent and Lucy is just more disgusted and keeps climbing.

_"Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way. He appears charming, but I can't help but think there's something wrong about him." _Lucy said in her mind.

Katara and Jet see a plank platform in the canopy and they rise through a hole in the floor and they both land on it and Jet lets go of the rope and Katara looks around and sees wooden stairs spiraling up the tree trunk and suspension bridge that links their platform to somewhere else and they see Aang, Momo, Natsu, Happy, and Wendy sliding across a rope.

"Nice place ya got!" Natsu said while still sliding.

"Yeah! It's really cool!" Aang said also sliding.

Katara and Jet both start walking to the bridge and they see nearby trees with same platforms, stairs, and bridges and some platforms have tent huts.

"It's so beautiful." Katara said.

"It's beautiful and more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet said and Smellerbee joins the two.

"They'd love to find you, wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"That's not gonna happen." Jet said and then Lucy and Sokka join them and same with Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla while Aang, Momo, Natsu, and Happy are still playing on the zipline.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you? Wendy asked.

"I guess you could say that I've been causing them a little trouble. They took over a nearby Earth Kingdom village a few years back." Jet explained.

"We've been ambushing the troops, cuttin' off their supply lines, and doing anything to mess with them." Pipsqueak said.

"I suppose that's what's expected from young rebels." Erza said.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that village." Jet said.

"That's so brave." Katara said.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said already annoyed with Sokka today.

"No problem. I'm sure he's had a rough day." Jet said.

"So you all live here?" Gray asked.

"That's right. Longshot's town has been burned down by the Fire Nation. We found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever had a home." Jet said.

"That's horrible." Wendy said.

"What about you?" Katara asked and Jet stops walking while everyone else keeps walking.

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever." Jet said.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to Fire Nation." Katara said.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet said.

_"As much as I still don't like this guy, I kind of feel sorry for him and his gang. The Fire Nation should be even more worse than Phantom itself." _Lucy said in her mind.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Katara said.

"Nothing." Lucy answered as she walks away. "I just can't stand this guy. He seems nice, but like I said, there's something about him that makes me sick." Lucy said to herself.

It's now getting dark outside and in the hideout some people are keeping watch on the upper part of the hideout while everyone else are sitting on a table eating and drinking and Jet climbs on the table for his announcement.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine!" Jet began and everyone on the table and on the upper platform cheer at this while Lucy doesn't care while Sokka looks grumpy as usual. "I got special joy when I saw the look on that one soldier's face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog-monkey." Jet said as The Duke gets on the table as well and takes cheers from other people until he sits back down. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a bunch of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right..." Jet said and everyone boos. "...or maybe they're DEAD WRONG!" Jet said and everyone cheers wildly and Jet sits down between Katara and Lucy who turns her head away.

"That was a nice speech, Jet." Katara said.

"Thanks. I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending you guys did. Lucy and her friends are pretty good fighters too." Jet said.

"Thanks, Jet!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Well, Aang and Lucy are great. Aang's the Avatar and Lucy's the Celestial Mage of the prophecy. I still have more training." Katara said.

_"Tell the WHOLE world, Katara!" _Lucy said in her mind.

"The Avatar and the Celestial Mage, huh? Very nice." Jet said.

"Thanks, Jet." Aang said.

"Better than you." Lucy mumbled.

"Luce, you seem irritated. What's going on with you?" Natsu asked.

"It's nothing." Lucy said.

"Hey, I was thinking you guys might wanna help us with our little struggle." Jet said.

"Well, I wish we could, but we have to leave." Sokka said.

"For once, I agree with him." Lucy said.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"The ONLY reason why I agreed with you is because Aang, Katara, and I need to get to the North Pole and train on Waterbending. Nothing more, stupid. See ya WHEN we see you." Lucy said as she starts to walk away.

"C'mon, Luce. I need you for an important mission tomorrow." Jet said making Lucy stop and she turns to Jet with an evil glare.

"Don't...call...me...Luce! Only my FRIENDS are allowed to call me that." Lucy said.

"We're not friends?" Jet asked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled.

"What'd I do to make you hate me?" Jet asked.

"I...just don't like you." Lucy said.

"Luce, you can't judge a book by its cover." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we still have to go." Lucy said.

"C'mon, Lucy. Just help me and Sokka with ONE mission tomorrow. Please?" Jet asked.

"Wait, why me too?" Sokka asked.

"What mission?" Lucy asked trying to control her anger.

The next day Jet, Lucy, and Sokka are perched in branches on the same tree and Jet cups his hands and makes a bird call several trees away from Pipsqueak and Smellerbee and they both reply and then Sokka jabs his knife into the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"It amplifies vibrations." Sokka said.

"Good trick." Jet said.

"Not bad, idiot." Lucy said.

Sokka cups his hands around pommel bone and puts his ear to it.

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing yet. Wait. There's someone approaching." Sokka said.

"How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." Sokka answered and Jet whistles again.

"Good work, Sokka. Both of you ready yourselves." Jet said as Sokka takes his knife out of the tree while Lucy readies her whip and her keys.

They both wait for their target but then Lucy is shocked to see that it's just an old man with a walking cane and wearing a red robe walking and Lucy sees Jet ready to strike.

"Wait! False alarm! It's just an old man!" Lucy said but Jet readies his hook swords and jumps down to confront the old man.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet asked.

"Please, sir. I'm just a traveler." The old man said but Jet swipes making the old man's cane fly away.

The old man backs away but as he was about to run he runs into Pipsqueak knocking him down and Pipsqueak towers over him and the old man tries to get away again but Pipsqueak stops him by setting his foot on the man's back.

"Do you like destroying towns?! Do you like destroying families?! Do you?!" Jet demanded.

"Please let me go. Have mercy." The old man begged.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!" Jet demanded again as he was about to kick the old man but then Lucy uses her whip to quickly stop Jet's leg from doing so.

"Jet, stop! He's just an old man!" Lucy said.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet ordered as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee does what he said.

"He's not hurting anyone." Sokka said.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother?! Remember why you fight!" Jet said.

"We got his stuff, Jet!" Smellerbee said holding the old man's bag.

"This isn't the right way." Lucy said.

"It's just what has to be done. Let's get out of here." Jet said as he, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak leave and Lucy stays to look at the old man who is now helpless. "Lucy, come on!" Jet said.

Lucy hesitated as she's still looking at the old man.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said as she leaves with the others.

Back at the hideout Lucy is sitting back to the trunk and staring at the platform thinking about what Jet did earlier today and later on Erza joins her and asked her what's wrong and Lucy started explaining to Erza about what Jet did making Erza flabbergasted and while Lucy explains Aang, Momo, Natsu, and Happy are playing on the zipline again and then Aang and Natsu arrive on the platform.

"Hey, Luce. Look at what The Duke gave me." Natsu said as he takes out a small pellet while making a sly grin and he tosses it at the platform next to Aang's feet and the pellet explodes with a pop.

"That's it! Pellet war!" Aang declared as he throws his own pellet at Natsu's feet making him dance wildly and Natsu throws his own pellets back at Aang's feet.

"Morons." Lucy said.

"Are you sure it was just an old man and it was Jet who beat and robbed him?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Sokka and I saw the whole thing." Lucy said.

While Aang and Natsu are having their pellet war Katara, Gray, Wendy, and Carla arrive to Lucy and Erza.

"Hey. Is Jet back?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. He's back...but we're leaving." Lucy said.

"What?" Aang and Natsu asked at the same time.

"But I made him this hat." Katara said showing them a cap made of leaves and flowers.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd LOVE it." Gray said with sarcasm earning a glare from Katara.

"Why do you wanna leave, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Because Katara's new boyfriend's a thief and a thug." Lucy said.

"What? No he's not." Katara said.

"Yes he is. He's messed up, Katara." Sokka arriving to the gang.

"He's not messed up. He just has a different way of life." Natsu said.

"Yeah. A fun way of life." Aang said.

"There's nothing 'fun' about him! He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Lucy said.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said.

They arrive at Jet's room where Jet is sitting on his hammock bed and Katara tells Jet that Lucy told them about what happened earlier today.

"Lucy, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked.

"No. She left that part out." Katara said looking at Lucy crossly.

"Fine, but even if he was Fire Nation, he's still a harmless civilian." Lucy said.

"Not to mention an old man." Sokka added.

"He was an assassin." Jet said as he takes out a curve bladed knife and struck it into a block of wood. "There's a compartment for poison in the knife." Jet said as he lifts the knife's ring and shows a small glass tube that shows red liquid. "He was sent to assassinate me, but you saved my life, Luce." Jet said.

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said.

"First of all, don't call me Luce! You're still not allowed to call me that! Second, I didn't see any knife and neither did Sokka because he was with me!" Lucy said.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See, Luce? I'm sure you just didn't see the knife." Natsu said.

"There was no knife!" Lucy shouted but Erza places her hand on Lucy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down, Lucy." Erza said and Lucy lets out a big sigh.

"I'm going back to the hut to pack my things!" Lucy said storming off.

"I'll go with her." Erza said as she follows Lucy.

"I second that." Sokka said as he follows Erza.

"You guys aren't leaving yet, are you? I really need your help." Jet said.

"What do you want us to do?" Wendy asked.

"The Fire Nation is planning to burn down our forest. Aang, Katara, if you guys can use Waterbending to fill the reservoir, we can fight the fires, but if you guys leave now, then the whole valley will be destroyed." Jet said.

Lucy, Erza, and Sokka are in their hut and Lucy and Sokka are packing their stuff but then the others enter.

"We can't leave yet. The Fire Nation are going to destroy the forest." Happy said.

"Sorry, Cat, but I'm not trusting that deranged thug." Lucy said.

"Neither am I." Sokka said.

"If what Lucy said about Jet is true, then I'll believe her word over Jet's." Erza said.

"You know what I think? I think you're all jealous that Jet's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara said.

"What? Me? Jealous of that weasel? No way." Sokka said.

"He can't be a better warrior and better leader than I can be. I can destroy him with two hands tied behind my back." Erza said.

"Why would I ever be jealous of that smooth-talking, spineless, heartless creep like Jet? It's quite obvious that you're blinded by his charm." Lucy said.

"Oh, so you're jealous that I like him?!" Katara asked.

"WHAT?! I didn't even like him since I even met him. He's no Prince Charming. He's just a manipulative jerk!" Lucy yelled.

"Jet is not a jerk!" Katara yelled back.

"That's enough, Katara! As the leader of this group, we are leaving this place by tomorrow and that's final!" Erza said.

"Well, right now, I don't even CARE what you say, Erza!" Katara snapped.

"Don't EVER talk back to Erza! We all voted she's the leader and what she says goes! WE ARE LEAVING!" Lucy shouted.

"You know what? Fine! You three can leave for all I care! WE'RE staying here a little longer and help Jet!" Katara snapped as she leaves the hut.

"Sorry, guys..." Aang said sadly.

"We hope you understand." Wendy said as they followed Katara.

"No one has ever stood up to me like that." Erza said.

"It's like I said, she's blinded by the jerk's affection." Lucy said.

It's now nighttime and the gang are asleep except for Lucy who can't sleep because of her argument with Katara earlier and while she's tossing and turning she hears something and she opens the door flap to see Jet and his followers going down with their ropes and so she decides to wake Erza and Sokka up and the three leave the hut and go down the rope line to follow Jet and his gang through the forest out of Jet's camp while pulling a fully loaded wagon and Jet and his gang emerge from the forest and Jet walks over to the edge of a cliff and he looks down at a dam that's close to a walled town and Jet turns to his followers.

"Now listen, you are not to blow up the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation won't survive." Jet said.

"But what about the people in that town? Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked.

"Look, Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet said and he turns to Longshot. Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal. Got it?" Jet asked and Longshot nods.

Unknowing to them Lucy, Erza, and Sokka watch them from the bushes.

"I knew there was something off about that guy." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. You're right, Lucy." Sokka said.

"We must warn the others before..." Erza was cut off but rustling in the bushes and something grabs Lucy and Sokka by their ponyails and another hand grabs Erza by her hair.

It's revealed that Pipsqueak has held the three captive while Smellerbee points her knife at Lucy.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Smellerbee asked.

"Unhand us, you wretched worm!" Erza commanded.

"Shut her up." Smellerbee said and Pipsqueak whacks Erza knocking her out.

"Erza!" Lucy said. "You jerks! You're not getting away with this!" Lucy said.

"Shut it, Yellow hair!" Smellerbee said.

Pipsqueak drags Lucy, Sokka, and Erza to Jet who is still standing at the edge of the cliff and Pipsqueak sends the three to their knees and Jet smiles.

"Lucy, Sokka, Erza. So glad you three can join us." Jet said.

"We heard your plot to destroy the Earth Kingdom town." Erza said.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet said.

"There are people living there, Jet. Mothers, fathers, and children." Sokka said.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Jet said.

"You lied to the others about the forest fire!" Lucy said pointing her finger.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you three and I do." Jet said.

"Oh, I understand alright. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." Lucy said.

"I was hoping you three would have an opened mind, but I can see you all mind your choice." Jet said as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee grab the three before even Erza could react and before Lucy could do anything Jet pins her wrist with one of his hook swords while her other hand is forced back. "I can't let any of you warn your friends and I can't let you, Lucy, summon those Celestial Spirits either." Jet said as he releases Lucy's hand which is also forced back. "Take them for a walk. A long walk." Jet ordered.

"You can't do this!" Sokka said.

"We won't let you get away, you monster!" Erza said.

"Cheer up. We're gonna win a very great victory against the Fire Nation today." Jet said.

Later on Jet, Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy are walking upriver along its west bank.

"Jet, I'm sorry how Lucy and my brother were acting." Katara said.

"No worries. They already apologized." Jet said.

"Really? Sokka apologized?" Aang asked.

"Lucy too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe Katara talked to them or something." Jet said.

"Yeah. I did." Katara said.

"I guess something you said must have got through to them. They're on a scouting mission with Erza, Pipsqueak, and Smellerbee." Jet said.

"Well, I'm glad they both cooled off." Katara said.

"Yeah. Lucy can be just as stubborn as Sokka sometimes." Gray said.

"Aye." Happy said.

They are now walking in a gully beside the river and Aang stops for minute and notice something strange and he gets launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.

"We're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. Aang, Katara, I want you two to help it along." Jet said.

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know." Katara said unsure.

"Katara, you can do this." Jet assured her.

"What about me?" Aang asked.

"I know the Avatar can do it." Jet said.

Aang and Katara stand on either side of one of the smoking holes in the gully and the two preform Waterbending stances and they look like they're encouraging something up and few minutes later a stream of water rises from the hole and the two pull it to their height and send it toward the river where it continues to flow and the water quickly joins the river.

"They did it!" Wendy said.

"Good job, you two. This river empties into the reservoir. Just a few more geysers and it'll be full." Jet said.

"There another stream vent." Aang said as the two walk toward it.

"You two keep it up. I'm going to see how things are going at the reservoir." Jet said as he walks away.

"When they're done, we'll meet up." Natsu said making Jet stop.

"Actually, you guys should meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet said as he leaves.

Aang and Katara work on the next geyser into another fountain and later on they worked on a half dozen making them into fountains flowing into the river.

"I think that's enough. I'm not just saying that to be lazy." Aang said.

"I think that's good enough. Not bad, you two." Gray said.

"Let's meet with Jet at the reservoir." Katara said.

"I thought Jet said to meet him back at the hideout." Wendy said.

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest Pipsqueak and Smellerbee keep moving Lucy, Erza, and Sokka and their hands are all tied up.

"Can't you two free yourselves?" Sokka asked.

"I could, but Jet managed to tied my hands good." Erza said.

"I can't get to my keys because both my hands and fingers are tied up." Lucy said.

"Wow, Jet's smart." Sokka said.

"You're still an idiot." Lucy said.

"Come on! Keep moving!" Smellerbee said shoving the three.

"How can you two just stand by and watch while Jet destroys a town?" Lucy asked.

"Hey listen, Lucy, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak said.

Lucy then sees two snare leaf pile traps nearby and she gets an idea.

"Well, if this is how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn." Lucy said as she runs toward the leaf piles.

"Hey!" Smellerbee called as she and Pipsqueak go after her.

Lucy runs toward the leaf piles and she leaps over them but Pipsqueak and Smellerbee don't and they get trapped in the snare trap and they get hung in the air.

"Good trick, Lucy." Sokka said his hands now free and same with Erza's hands.

"Why are you already free?!" Lucy asked.

"What? Jet didn't tie my hands good enough." Sokka said as he unties Lucy who smacks him across his face.

"You could've freed us earlier, you moron!" Lucy yelled.

"I had to make look convincing." Sokka said as he looks up at Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. "While you guys are up there, you might want to tell Jet to work on his knot work." Sokka said.

"I have something I need to do. You two go find the others." Lucy said.

"We'll go with you." Erza said.

"No. I'm going by myself. Find the others." Lucy said as she leaves.

"Guess we should go find the others and warn them." Erza said.

"Right." Sokka said as they leave in a different way.

"Hey, Smellerbee, you gonna eat your leechee nuts?" Pipsqueak asked and Smellerbee throws her nuts at Pipsqueak who starts eating happily.

Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy arrive at the edge of the cliff and they see four of Jet's followers unloading barrels from the wagon and arrange them near the dam.

"What're they doing?" Natsu asked.

"Those look like those red barrels Jet got from the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Gray asked and Aang realizes something.

"Because they're gonna destroy the dam." Aang said shocking the others.

"But that would destroy the town." Wendy said.

"Jet would never do that." Katara said.

"Looks like he will." Natsu said and Aang opens his glider.

"I'm going to stop him." Aang said.

"C'mon, Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Carla!" Wendy said.

"Right." Carla said.

"Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said.

As Aang, Natsu, and Wendy reach the edge Jet crosses their path from behind and snatches Aang's glider, Happy, and Carla making Aang, Natsu, and Wendy wobble near the edge but Aang uses his Airbending to save himself, Natsu, and Wendy and they see Jet tying Happy and Carla against a tree trunk.

"Yes I would." Jet said.

"Jet, why?" Katara asked.

"Katara, you would too if you'd just stop to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again." Jet said.

"This still isn't the right answer!" A voice said and they see Sokka and Erza arriving.

"Sokka!" Katara said as she hugs him.

"Erza!" Gray said.

"I just wanted you to understand me, Katara. I thought Sokka or even Lucy would understand, but..." Jet stops talking.

"What?" Wendy asked shocked.

"What have you done to Lucy?!" Natsu demanded.

"Where is she?" Aang asked as tears fall from Katara's face.

"Katara..." Jet walks over to Katara but she turns away and Natsu lets out a roar of rage and he summons a fireball from his hand at Jet who jumps back. "So you're a Firebender too?" Jet asked.

"No I'm not! I'm a Fire MAGE! There's a difference!" Natsu yelled.

"Doesn't matter. You still use fire which means you're my enemy." Jet said.

"I need to get to that dam." Aang said as he goes for his glider but Jet already grabs it with his hook swords.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider and I wouldn't try to untie those annoying cats if I were you, Pink hair." Jet said.

Natsu lets out another roar of rage and unleashes a stream of fire at Jet who spin his hook swords to get rid of the flames and he charges at attempts to swipe at Natsu and Aang but they both roll out of the way and Aang retreats to a nearby tree as he tries to untie Happy and Carla but Jet swipes at Aang again making him climb up the tree.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jet." Aang said.

"You'll have to if you want you glider back." Jet said as he goes for Aang but Natsu fire punches at Jet knocking him back. "Filthy Fire rat!" Jet yelled.

"What Luce was tryin' to tell us this whole time, she was right all along. I can't believe I believed YOUR word over hers! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu shouted as he breathes fire from his mouth but Jet quickly rolls out of the way.

Jet goes for Natsu and tries to swipe at Natsu who dodges and fire kicks at Jet but Jet quickly grabs Natsu's neck with the hook of his sword, spins Natsu around, and brings him down to the ground but Natsu recovers and spins to get up while unleashing fire at Jet who backs off and he hooks a branch to pull himself up to go after Aang who retreated back into the forest.

"Get back here, ya creep!" Natsu yelled as he climbs up a tree and goes after Jet.

Jet attacks Aang in the tree while Aang defends himself by shooting balls of air at Jet but he ducks and attacks Aang again head on but Aang blocks with his arms and delivers an air kick sending Jet flying to a tree trunk but Jet combines his swords and attacks with a flail like move but Aang avoids it and unleashes another air blast but Jet stoops down and lets the air flow over and past him and then Jet lunges at Aang but he runs away but Jet chases after him but Jet keeps up and the two freefall with Jet attacking and they end up on a branch and Jet attacks again but Aang avoids and Jet charges again but Natsu arrives at delivers a fire punch at Jet in the face knocking him to a tree trunk but Jet recovers and flail attacks Natsu but Natsu grabs one of Jet's swords and swipes at Jet with it but Jet kicks Natsu in the stomach sending him flying and Jet takes his hook sword back and goes for Aang again but Erza arrives a delivers a powerful punch at Jet knocking him down but he recovers but he lets loose Aang's glider and before Aang could get to the ground Jet kicks Aang into trunk and he lands next to his glider and Jet was about to attack Aang again but Erza attempts to swipe at him with her sword but Jet backs off and tries to attack Erza with both his hook swords but Erza blocks with her sword and she kicks at Jet in the stomach sending him against a tree trunk but Jet charges at Erza but then water strikes him and it's Katara who attacks and then Wendy uses Sky Dragon Roar to knock Jet back but he charges at the two but Natsu fire kicks sending Jet to the tree trunk again allowing Gray to use his Ice Magic to freeze Jet from toe to neck with his head still unfrozen.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!" Katara said.

"I doubt you'll be causing..." Sokka was cut off by a signal call and everyone looks around to see where it was coming from and they see Jet answering the call.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"You're too late." Jet said.

"No!" Wendy said.

"Happy!" Natsu said as he goes for the still tied up Happy and Carla.

"I've gotta hurry!" Aang said as he opens his glider and runs to the cliff but as he was about to fly he falls to the ground due to the glider being damaged and Katara, Sokka, Erza, Gray, and Wendy run up to help him.

"Lucy is still out there." Erza said.

"She's our only chance now." Sokka said.

"Come on, Luce. You've gotta hurry." Natsu said while still untying Happy and Carla.

"Please, Lucy. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please." Katara said.

They see Longshot standing on a branch of a tree and he prepares a fire arrow and then he shoots the fire arrow and it's going at the base of the dam.

"No..." Katara and Natsu said at the same time.

The center of the dam explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire and everyone sees a massive wall of water going over to the town which is empty and the water rushes trough the open gate and a huge wave engulfs the wall and the gate and the entire town is destroyed by the large wave of water.

"Lucy didn't make it in time." Aang said.

"No...NO! NO! NO! NO!" Natsu cried as he punches a tree.

"All those people..." Wendy said as she starts to cry.

"Jet, you monster!" Katara yelled.

"How could you do something this ruthless?! You're worse than anyone I've known!" Erza yelled.

"This was a victory. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe." Jet said.

"It will be safe...without YOU!" A voice said shocking Jet and everyone turns to see Appa walking up and on his head is Lucy holding his reins.

"LUCE!" Natsu cheered.

"You're okay!" Katara said.

"What did you guys expect?" Lucy asked and then turns to Jet. "I warned the villagers of your plan, Jet. Just in time." Lucy said.

"You WHAT?!" Jet asked shocked.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy, but then one man vouched for me...the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me and we got everyone out just in time before the flood." Lucy explained.

The villagers are on high ground above the river and a little girl runs down at the water's edge and sees a doll floating by and she picks it up.

"Missus Pretty!" The little girl cheered hugging her doll.

"Lucy, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet said.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Lucy said.

"You traitor!" Jet barked.

"No, Jet. YOU became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Lucy replied.

"Katara, please. Help me." Jet begged.

"Goodbye, Jet." Katara said as everyone gets on Appa.

"Yip yip." Lucy said and Appa starts flying leaving Jet who is still frozen against the tree.

Appa is flying through the sky again with Lucy driving the bison while everyone else is on the saddle.

"Lucy, I thought you were going to dam." Aang said.

"I thought so too when you said you had to take care of something. Why'd you go to the village?" Sokka asked.

"Because MY instincts told me." Lucy answered.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, then all those lives would've been lost." Carla said.

"I think it is YOU who should be the leader of this group instead of me." Erza said.

"Nah, you're still a good leader to me, Erza." Lucy said.

"Well, you should consider being leader from here on out." Aang said.

"I kind of agree now that I think about it." Sokka said.

"I'll think about it." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I doubted you and..." Katara was cut off by Lucy.

"Don't worry about it, Katara. You were just affected by Jet's rubbish. That's all." Lucy said.

"Hey, Luce, are we going the right way?" Gray asked.

"My instincts should be right about where we're going so yes." Lucy answered.

"Okay then. Lead the way, Wise Leader." Natsu said.

"Very funny." Lucy said.

"No. He was serious." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Oh, okay then. Let's keep going and we'll might have to stop for the night." Lucy said as she makes Appa keep flying through the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is over. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now before I go, I'd like to let you know that I'll be taking a little break from this story. Don't worry. I'm gonna abandon it or anything. It's just that I've been working on this story since Chapter 1 and sometimes I think I deserve a little break from time to time. Anyway, thought I'd let you know on that. I'll be going now. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye!**


	11. Tribe Feud

**I'm BACK, folks! Now it's time for Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy this! Remember to R&R! It helps a ton! :D Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 11: Tribe Feud**

The sun is setting in the mostly cloudy sky and behind the setting sun is a patched up tent being jostled around from the inside and inside the tent is Sokka grunting and fussing as he tries to finish setting up the tent until the tent is finally raised and Sokka comes out of the tent.

"There. All finished." Sokka said as Katara walks over to him while carrying a pile of wood.

"Uh, Sokka, what about the tarp?" Katara asked.

"Oh, right." Sokka said as he picks up the rolled up tarp next to the tent and he throws it into the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on TOP of the tent. You know, so we don't get RAINED on?" Katara said a little irritated.

"Normally, you'd be right, but seeing how it's dry season, you're wrong." Sokka replied. "Also, the tarp makes a pretty good warm blanket." Sokka added.

"But what if it DOES rain?" Wendy asked joining the conversation.

"What if it doesn't? I would have put the tarp up for nothing." Sokka said and Katara is getting ticked off.

"UGH! You're infuriating!" Katara yelled.

"Katara, look, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry." Sokka said making Katara even more angry.

"You just have to tick her off, do you?" Gray asked.

"No. It's fine, Gray. If Sokka doesn't like my firewood, he can have it!" Katara yelled throwing the firewood at Sokka who blocks them with his hands and he gets angry.

"Fine by me! If you won't do your job, then I'll do this!" Sokka said as he yanks the rope securing the tent to one of its supports and the tent falls. "There!" Sokka said.

"Oh, brother." Gray said shaking his head.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Aang then arrive at the campsite while carrying food.

"Okay, guys, we got the grub if you..." Lucy cuts herself off as she sees Katara and Sokka turning from each other angry and then the four see the tent down.

"Where's the campfire?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah and what happened to the tent?" Aang asked.

"Ask Miss Know-It-All the Queen of the Twigs!" Sokka snapped.

"Oh, yeah? You're Mister Lazy Bum the King of the Tents!" Katara yelled throwing a twig at Sokka's head making Natsu chuckle and now the two face each other but Erza gets between them.

"Enough! Both of you! We're not going anywhere if you two continue to fight like this." Erza said.

"She's right. Harsh words won't solve problems, but action will." Aang said.

"Here's an idea, why don't you two just switch jobs?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good." Katara said.

"Whatever." Sokka said and the two begin their new work.

"Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Aang said.

"It must be a tough job." Wendy said.

"Even for the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Gray said.

Aang then sees Happy and Momo trying to remove a melon that Appa is holding with the digits of his front paw and Happy and Momo are still struggling and they both try to fly away but they still can't get the melon.

"It's no use, Momo. Appa's too strong and big for us." Happy said and the two walk away depressed.

Appa opens his mouth and his tongue scoops up the melon but as he's about to open his mouth Happy and Momo quickly grab the melon and they both scurry away while Happy is carrying the melon but they run into Aang who takes the melon and he tosses it in the air and air slices small pieces of it off and the big part lands in front of Appa who eats it while three small pieces land in front of Happy, Momo, and Carla.

"Thank you, Aang." Carla said.

"You're welcome." Aang said.

"How come Furball gets the bigger piece?" Happy asked and Momo chitters to agree with the cat.

"Come on, you two. That's fair. Appa has FIVE stomachs." Aang said.

"FIVE?!" Happy asked shocked and Aang nods.

It's now daytime and the gang arrive at a rim overlooking a canyon area.

"Here it is, guys. The Great Divide." Aang said.

"Wow. I could just stare at it forever." Lucy said.

"Me too." Katara said.

"Awesome!" Natsu said looking with wide eyes.

"Okay. I've seen enough." Gray said but Erza hits his head.

"How can you not be fascinated?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. This is the largest canyon in the world." Katara said.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Gray said but then a man wearing white robes rushes past Gray and pushes him out of the way. "Watch where you're going!" Gray said.

"Quiet! If you people are looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!" The white robed man said.

"Canyon guide, huh? Sounds very informative." Katara said.

"Oh, believe me, he's more than just a tour guide. He's also an Earthbender and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. He's taking MY tribe across next!" The white robed man said and while he was talking Sokka and Natsu make mocking gestures from behind.

"You can settle down. We know you're next." Erza said but the white robed man points his finger at Erza making Natsu, Gray, and Sokka huddle in fear knowing what will happen.

"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced..." The white robed man was cut off by Erza who grabs his finger and the man winces in pain as his finger is being crushed and everyone is shocked.

"If you dare point that finger at me again, I will bend it and break it off!" Erza threatened.

"Erza, please calm down." Lucy said.

"She's getting even more scary." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" The white robed man pleaded and Erza lets go of the white robed man's finger. "Please forgive my rudeness. It's just that my whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital of Ba Sing Se." The white robed man said.

"You must be a refugee." Katara said.

"That's right." The white robed man said.

The gang then hear someone coming they turn to see more people and they are wearing rude animal skin and they look unkempt.

"Who're they? Friends of yours?" Lucy asked.

"Don't count on that. That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." The white robed man explained. "Hey, Zhangs, I'm saving this spot so don't even THINK about stealing it!" The white robed man said and a huge Zhang woman walks over to the white robed man.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tiding up their campsite?" The Zhang woman asked.

"Yes, but they sent me ahead to hold a spot." The white robed man answered.

"I didn't know the Canyon Guide took reservations." The Zhang woman said.

"Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! Unorganized and ill prepared for a journey." The white robed man said.

The Zhang tribe then start grumbling angrily and a mob of Zhangs is about to commence making the gang look disconcerted but then all the sudden the earth starts to move making rocks shake and split apart and then the rocks are being lifted in the air and are thrown away by an old man wearing green clothing and a straw hat and it's the Canyon Guide.

"Sorry for the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" The Canyon Guide asked.

"Um...I think one of them." Wendy said pointing at the man and the Zhangs.

"I was here first! My party's on their way!" The whited robed man said.

"I can't guide people who are not here." The Canyon Guide said.

"Guess you'll be making the trip tomorrow." The Zhang woman said and she and the other Zhangs start to move.

Just then the whited robed man and the gang see more people coming and the white robed man knows the people.

"Wait! Here they come!" The white robed man said pointing at the people.

The people coming are the Gan Jin tribe and they are wearing the same white robes as the man and they are walking in a stately order while having formal expressions and the Zhang woman looks in surprise and now the two tribes are facing each other.

"You're not seriously going to cave into those spoiled Gan Jins! We're refugees too! We have sick people who need shelter!" The Zhang woman said.

"Well...I..." The Canyon Guide stops for a minute.

"We've got old people who are weary of traveling." The Gan Jin man said.

"Sick people get priority over old people!" The Zhang woman said.

"Perhaps you Zhangs wouldn't be sick if you weren't such slobs." The older Gan Jin man said.

"Well, if you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't be so old!" The Zhang woman replied.

"I can smell your stink away." The older Gan Jin man said.

"Well, Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. A fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding over a hundred years." Aang said.

"Everyone listen up! These two are the Avatar and the Celestial Mage! If you give them a chance, they can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy!" Erza said and everyone looks at Lucy and Aang.

"Uh...you guys can share the Canyon Guide and travel together?" Aang suggested.

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!" The older Gan Jin man said.

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!" The Zhang woman replied.

"We are not pompous!" The older Gan Jin man said and the two tribes fight and yell at each other until Lucy finally has enough of this.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted causing everyone to look at her shocked. "Here's the deal, we're all going down the canyon TOGETHER and Appa will fly your sick people and old people across! Does that seem fair?!" Lucy asked and the Gan Jin leader and the Zhang leader nod in agreement making Lucy calm down.

The old Gan Jins and the sick Zhangs are now on Appa's saddle and they both give each other dirty looks as they sit far away from each other as possible and Aang pets the bison as he groans.

"Sorry, buddy. You'll have to do this on your own." Aang and Appa grunts in response.

"This tribe feuding stuff must be serious business." Sokka said.

"You two sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Natsu asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." Aang said.

"Neither do I, but when have we ever been?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy is the Celestial Mage and Aang is the Avatar. Making peace with people should be their job." Katara said.

"Mostly Aang's job, but I do like making peace." Lucy said.

"Their job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka asked in despair.

"Man up, Mister Lazy Bum. Who was the one that made us go through the forest on foot last time because of his instincts?" Gray asked.

"Me." Sokka answered.

"That's right so shut your hole or I'll shut it for you." Gray said.

"Okay, folks. Here are the bad news, no food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators." The Canyon Guide said and the two tribes complain about this. "Oh, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry or dead? We'll be going in ten minutes so all food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" The Canyon Guide said and the Zhangs start eating their food like slobs while the Gan Jins eat little bits of food with chopsticks and wipe their mouths with their napkins.

"Appa will take care of you guys until we get there." Lucy said to the old Gan Jins and the sick Zhangs.

"We'll see you on the other side, boy. Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa grunts and flies off.

Everyone starts to move down the steep canyon path with the Canyon Guide, Lucy, and Aang taking the lead and as they keep walking down the path the Canyon Guide puts his arm in front of Lucy and Aang making them stop and they see a break in the path in front of them and the drop is a hundred feet down but the Canyon Guide makes a motion and outstretches his arms and fists and with a grunt of effort a block of stone pushes outward from the canyon wall to where the broken path is making a new path and everyone moves forward again.

"Nice bending." Lucy said.

"Maybe you should make Earthbending your third element, Lucy." Aang said.

"Maybe..." Lucy said.

"The job's much more than bending. Folks want information." The Canyon Guide said and he turns to everyone. "Many of you probably wonder how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." The Canyon Guide explained making Katara, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Sokka look at each other with worry and then everyone hears a rumbling sound and they see a rock slide from above and the rocks come down but the Canyon Guide bends them away into the canyon below. "Looks like the spirits are still angry. Hope you all brought sacrifices." The Canyon Guide said.

"I say we sacrifice Gray." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"You'd be a worthy sacrifice, Flame-breath." Gray said.

"No one is sacrificing anyone, but if you two don't shut up, then I'll sacrifice you both." Erza said making Natsu and Gray huddle in fear.

Everyone keeps moving down the canyon path and they enter the canyon floor and the Canyon Guide stands in front of the two tribes and the gang.

"Everyone stand clear of the walls." The Canyon Guide said as he bends a nearby rock and throws it at the stone bridge he created earlier and destroys it and the debris from the bridge lands behind everyone and a cloud of dust is made.

"Why'd you do that?" Lucy asked.

"These people are fleeing from the Fire Nation right? I gotta make sure we're not followed. We'll be safe now." The Canyon Guide said but just then a big insect like shadow appears in the dust cloud and pincers appears from the dust cloud to grab the Canyon Guide from behind making him yelp.

"What the...?!" Gray asked and Aang Airbends the dust cloud away showing a big black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth and the Canyon Guide is still in the insect creature's mouth while screaming.

"We gotta help him!" Wendy said.

"Right!" Sokka said as he throws his boomerang at the insect creature and it strikes the creature in the head making it drop the Canyon Guide but the insect creature goes for Sokka now and he runs for his life. "Okay, now you gotta help me!" Sokka said still running.

The insect creature still chases after Sokka but Erza slashes its two front legs with her sword making it fall to the ground and she delivers the final blow by cutting its head off but then another insect creature appears and tries to bite at Erza but she slashes with her sword while Katara bends water from her pouch and uses it to smack at the insect creature while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon to shoot ice shots at it but the insect creature tries to bite at Katara and Gray but Aang and Wendy both shoot blasts of air at the insect creature but it charges again but then Natsu breathes fire at the insect creature knocking it back but the insect creature charges again but Lucy creates a tornado and she catches the creature with it and while the insect creature is suspended in the tornado Lucy summons Scorpio and together they shoot air at the insect creature throwing it far up the cliff and since it can't walk on walls the insect creature hides in one of the canyon holes.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked and everyone nods. "Thanks for your help, Scorpio." Lucy said.

"No prob. Call me again." Scorpio said as he disappears.

"What were those things?" Aang asked.

"Canyon crawlers and there are probably more of them. UGH!" The Canyon Guide winces in pain and Wendy tries to use her healing magic.

"Your arms are broken." Wendy said.

"Without my arms, I won't be able to Earthbend." The Canyon Guide said.

"So that means..." Katara stops talking.

"...We're trapped in this canyon." Lucy said.

It's now getting late and everyone is still stuck on the canyon floor and Katara and Wendy place bandages on the Canyon Guide's arms.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so that we wouldn't have to deal with those...canyon crawler things." Natsu said.

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the Canyon Guide told them not to!" The Gan Jin leader said pointing his finger at the Zhangs.

"What?! If anyone can't go a day without food, it'd you pampered Gan Jins!" The Zhang leader said pointing her finger at the Gan Jins.

"I hope you're happy. We're now stuck in this canyon with no way out!" The Gan Jin said.

"Thank yourself, food hider!" The Zhang leader replied.

"Guys, sticking together is the only way..." Aang was cut off by the Zhang leader.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!" The Zhang leader said.

"Now THAT'S something we can agree on." The Gan Jin leader said.

"Any ideas?" Sokka asked.

"No bending. We have to get out of this canyon! I won't die here! I won't become part of the food chain!" The Canyon Guide said.

"See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of YOU!" The Gan Jin leader said.

"Sure! Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you ALWAYS do!" The Zhang leader replied.

"Gladly!" The Gan Jin leader said.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted and everyone turns to her shocked again and Lucy is extremely angry. "I THOUGHT WE COULD HELP YOU GUYS GET ALONG, BUT I CAN SEE I WAS WRONG!" Lucy shouted as she Airbends herself to a stone balk between two canyons on either side. "We're splitting up. Gan Jins on this side and the Zhangs on that side. We're travelling in two separate lines." Lucy said and the Gan Jin leader and Zhang leader looks at each other and nod and the Gan Jins go to the right side while Zhangs go to the left side.

"This is stressful, huh?" Gray asked.

"You have no idea." Lucy said.

"What now?" Katara asked.

"Sokka, Natsu, and Wendy, you three are going with the Zhangs. Katara, Erza, and Gray, you're with the Gan Jins. See if you guys can figure out why they hate each other so much." Lucy said.

"Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said.

Sokka, Natsu, and Wendy follow the Zhangs while Katara, Erza, and Gray follow the Gan Jins.

"I hope we can settle this feud." Aang said.

"I doubt that." Lucy said.

"Another important thing should be getting out of this canyon." Carla said.

"Aye, but the Canyon Guide's arms are messed up and the Gan Jins and the Zhangs are still at each other's throats." Happy said.

The sun is setting and Sokka, Natsu, and Wendy are in the Zhangs' campsite and they see the Zhangs setting up their tents.

"Aren't you guys gonna put up your tarps?" Wendy asked.

"What for? It's dry season." The Zhang leader said.

"Exactly." Sokka said.

"Besides, we like to use our tarp as a blanket." The Zhang leader said.

"Finally someone gets it." Sokka said.

"This is not gonna turn up well." Natsu said.

"I know that feeling." Wendy said.

Meanwhile Katara, Erza, and Gray are in the Gan Jins' campsite and they see the Gan Jins setting up their tents perfectly and the three also see the Gan Jins putting up their tarps over their tents.

"You think it will rain?" Katara asked.

"No, but you never can be too careful." The Gan Jin leader said and Katara smiles.

"I hope nothing else will go wrong." Gray said.

"I hope so as well." Erza said.

It's now nighttime and the Gan Jins, Katara, Erza, and Gray sit around the campfire and the Gan Jin leader looks around and takes out bread from his robe surprising Katara, Erza, and Gray and they see the other Gan Jins eating their food with their chopsticks.

"Would you three like some bread?" The Gan Jin leader offered.

"So it was you guys who had food!" Gray said.

"Oh, come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should MY people go hungry when those sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?" The Gan Jin leader asked.

"I guess it's okay if everybody's doing it." Katara said as she takes the bread and takes a few bites.

"Katara!" Gray said and then he sees Erza eating bread as well. "Not you too, Erza!" Gray said in disbelief.

"I'm hungry, Gray so either shut up or you'll be going to sleep early." Erza said and Gray just sighs. "So tell me. Why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?" Erza asked.

"You seem like a smart woman, Erza. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history." The Gan Jin leader said. "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei was an Earthbender warrior who was assigned to an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual...but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang. A vermin by the name of Wei Jin who looked at the orb with envy. The coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb." The Gan Jin leader explained. "Our tribe have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang." The Gan Jin leader said and Katara and Gray look at the Zhang camp with hardness and hate.

Meanwhile at the Zhang campsite the Zhang leader is sitting next the Zhangs' campfire and Sokka, Natsu, and Wendy are sitting next to her and the Zhang leader takes out a leg of meat from her bag.

"Care for some meat?" The Zhang leader offered.

"Would I?" Sokka said as he takes the meat and starts eating and Natsu takes another meat and eats it as well.

"So you really did have food with you." Wendy said.

"I know. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here." The Zhang leader said as Natsu and Sokka are still eating their meat.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy asked.

"The Gan Jins think so badly of us, they assumed that we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in." The Zhang leader answered.

"I have a question. When did your hatred for the Gan Jins began?" Natsu asked as he eats another piece of meat.

"Our conflict with the Gan Jins goes way back over a hundred years." The Zhang leader said. "Our forefather, Wei Jin was leaving the west gate of our village, but then he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei who is collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him, but Jin Wei tells him that he was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important and asked Wei Jin to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced Wei Jin to twenty long years in prison." The Zhang leader explained. "The Zhangs will never forget that injustice." The Zhang leader said.

"That's terrible." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Sokka asked pointing at the Zhang leader's leg of meat but she eats it.

Meanwhile Lucy, Aang, Momo, Happy, and Carla are looking down at the two campsites.

"Sure would be nice to be around one of the campfires, telling stories and laughing." Aang said.

"Hopefully we'll get out of here." Lucy said.

"Yeah and we can eat our weight in leechy nuts." Happy said and Momo sees a flying bug, catches it, and offers it to Happy. "No thanks, Momo. I'll wait for the leechy nuts." Happy said and Momo eats away.

"Must be lonely, isn't it? Being impartial." The Canyon Guide said joining the two.

"I wish we could help these people get along, it's almost impossible." Aang said.

"I wish that too, but our bigger problem is getting out of this canyon." Lucy said.

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated." The Canyon Guide said as he falls asleep.

"This is just ridiculous." Lucy said.

"We should get some sleep. We'll find a way out." Carla said and everyone falls asleep.

The next day the Canyon Guide, Lucy, and Aang are on top of the stone balk and they see the two tribes moving through their sides.

"All clear! We're almost to the other side." The Canyon Guide said pointing to somewhere below and the two tribes are now in site of each other as their walk through their sides is at an end and Lucy and Aang find the others behind the two tribes.

"Guys, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so. The Zhangs have really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Katara said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to the Gan Jins' village and he was wrongly punished." Natsu said.

"Not punished enough if you ask me, Ash-for Brains!" Gray said.

"You wanna go, Stripper boy?!" Natsu asked.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! Now we need your help. We need to get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." Lucy said.

Aang opens his glider and and flies off and Lucy hangs onto him and the two land between the two tribes who are facing each other and are arguing again.

"Everyone, as soon as we get out of here, we can eat and go on our separate ways, but we need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff." Aang said.

"Maybe the Zhangs can climb up the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails." The Gan Jin leader said.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" The Zhang leader said.

"You dirty thieves!" The Gan Jin leader said.

"You pompous fools!" the Zhang leader replied and the two tribes argue again and this time Katara and Gray side with the Gan Jins while Sokka and Natsu side with the Zhangs.

"Will all of you FOCUS here?!" Lucy asked.

"It's just as I've said, harsh words won't solve problems, ACTION will!" Aang said.

"Perhaps the Avatar is right." The Zhang leader said.

"Yes. Perhaps he is." The Gan Jin leader said and Aang and Lucy smile hopefully.

"Harsh words will never solve problems..." The Zhang leader said.

"...Action will!" The Gan Jin leader said and they both draw their swords at each other and cross in front of Aang and Lucy who both back off.

The two tribe leaders face each other while the two tribes watch this ready for the fight.

"To the death! Let this be the end of our rivalry!" The Gan Jin leader said.

"Wait! I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad!" Aang said but he is ignored and the two leaders begin to fight.

The two leaders deliver several feints and thrusts at each other until they push each other back and the Gan Jin leader's lower beard falls off while one of the Zhang leader's hair braid falls off and they rush at each other again but then Lucy slams her palm to the ground creating two gusts of wind and blows the two leaders away from each other and Lucy is breathing heavily with a severe ticked off look on her face but then she looks at the Gan Jins and she's utterly shocked as she sees a wrapped blanket of food has opened and spilled contents are all over.

"Is that...FOOD? EVERYONE SMUGGLED FOOD DOWN HERE?!" Lucy asked now even more angrier and flames appear in her eyes and her skin is now red making Natsu and Sokka huddle in fear while Aang backs off. "UNBELIEVABLE! YOU GUYS PUT OUR LIVES IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GO WITHOUT A SNACK FOR A DAY?! YOU'RE ALL AWFUL!" Lucy exploded.

"Lucy, please just..." Aang cuts himself off as he sees something the Zhangs have on the ground and it's what looks like a pie and Aang's eyes are now wide and his stomach is growling. "So hungry...is that egg custard in that tart?" Aang asked.

"IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR..." Lucy was cut off by a noise and she turns to see many canyon crawlers on the cliff wall as they are attracted by the scent of food and they are now upon everyone and the tribes flee.

"That's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara said.

"We barley survived one." Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Sword ready to fight.

"They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!" The Canyon Guide said as he backs off.

"Someone shut this guy up please." Natsu said.

"Guys, I don't care about the feud. I want all of us to get out of here safely." Wendy said.

"She's right." Katara said.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Okay." Gray said.

"Very well." Erza said.

"I wanna get outta of here too. I only took the Zhangs' side because they fed me." Sokka said.

"You're pathetic." Gray said and they prepare to attack the canyon crawlers.

The canyon crawlers are charging but Aang and Lucy work together to bend a gale of wind at the wall of canyon crawlers but has no effect and they charge and butt heads but Aang and Lucy jump into the air before they could reach the two and Aang blast the canyon crawlers away stunning them but they recover and charge again and other canyon crawlers attack the tribes but the Zhang leader forces one back with her curved sword while Katara uses her Waterbending to whip another canyon crawler that's attacking two Gan Jin men but another canyon crawler breaks Katara's water but Gray attacks it with his ice sword by slashing its legs and then he uses Ice Make: Hammer and crushes it but another canyon crawler is behind Gray and attacks but Erza uses Requip and enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic to kill the canyon crawler and Sokka is being chased by another canyon crawler but Natsu gets in front of it and fire punches its head while Wendy delivers a spin kick but more canyon crawlers have cornered small bands of tribes.

"What're we supposed to do?" Lucy asked and she sees some canyon crawlers eating food with their faces covered in food bags and this gives Lucy an idea. "Everybody watch me! Do what I do!" Lucy shouted as she picks up a food bag and she leaps over to the nearest bunch of canyon crawlers and she throws a piece of food at them and one of the crawlers eat the food and it charges at Lucy but she places the bag over the crawler's mouth and then she catapults herself onto its back and uses the bag straps as reins.

The Gan Jins and the Zhangs work together and they do what Lucy did and now everyone is on each of a canyon crawler's back.

"Now follow me! We're getting out of here!" Lucy said as she swings a rod with a bag of food in front of her crawler and it starts following the bag of food and starts climbing up the climb and everyone else joins her while Momo, Happy, and Carla fly up and as soon as Lucy and her crawler reach the cliff she gets off. "Everyone off!" Lucy yelled and everyone gets off their crawlers.

"We made it!" The Zhang leader said.

Lucy then goes over to the edge of the cliff and she throws the bag of food over the cliff and the bag drops food as it falls and the crawlers go after it.

"That was smart thinking, Luce." Natsu said.

"Thought we'd never get outta that hole." Sokka said.

"I never thought a Gan Jin would get his hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader said.

"And I never knew you Zhangs would be reliable in a pinch." The Gan Jin leader said and Aang sighs happily and Lucy smiles hopefully. "Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" The Gan Jin leader said as he draws his sword.

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!" The Zhang leader said also drawing her sword.

"Oh, come on! You two were just..." Lucy was cut off by Aang.

"Wait. Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys." Aang said.

"Yes, yes. We're all aware of the story." The Gan Jin leader said.

"No! I mean I really knew them. I may not look like it, but I'm a hundred-twelve years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about." Aang said. "There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight. The sacred orb from the legend was actually a ball and the eastern and western gates were goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal, but then he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal, but stepped out of bounds and so the official placed him in the penalty box not for twenty years, but for two short minutes." Aang explained. "There was no stealing and no putting someone in prison. Just a game." Aang said.

"You're saying the scared orb was a sacred ball?" The Zhang leader asked.

"Nope. Just a regular ball." Aang said.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" The Gan Jin man from before asked.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other, everyone would shout 'REDEMPTION'! Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, but they respected each others' differences enough to share the same playing field." Aang said and the two leaders look at each other.

"I guess it's time to forget the past." The Zhang leader said.

"And look to the future." The Gan Jin leader said bowing to the Zhangs and the Zhang leader bows back and Lucy and Aang smile.

"Finally." Lucy said.

Later on Appa arrives at where everyone is at and he still has the old Gan Jins and the sick Zhangs and Aang hugs the bison.

"Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?" Aang asked and Appa licks him.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar." The Gan Jin leader said.

"Well, I try." Aang said as he's now drenched in Appa's saliva much to the Gan Jin leader's disgust.

"Let us travel the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe." The Zhang leader said and the tribes cheer and they follow their leaders down the path.

"I'm coming too! I'm sick of this place!" The Canyon Guide said following the two tribes.

"I forgot he's still around." Gray said.

"That was some luck that you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." Sokka said.

"You could call it luck...or you could call it lying." Aang said smirking shocking everyone.

"What?!" Gray and Sokka asked flabbergasted.

"You made the whole thing up?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Aang said.

"You did not." Katara said as she makes a devilish admiration.

"That is so wrong." Lucy said also making a devilish admiration.

"At least you lied in a good way." Wendy said.

"Normally lying is wrong, but if not for that, then the Gan Jins and the Zhangs would still despise each other. Well done, Aang." Erza said.

"Where can we get some custard tart? I'm starving." Aang said.

"We'll get something to eat later." Lucy said as they get on Appa and he flies off from the canyon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven completed! I hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter Twelve will be worked on. Before I go, I'd like you guys to tell me via review if there should be a NaLu pairing in this story because apparently people like that pairing in FanFiction. Anyway that's it for today. I'm outta here and until then, take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Aang's past

**Chapter Twelve is now out! Have fun! :D**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 12: Aang's past**

_Aang is riding on Appa through the sky and shakes the bison's reins smiling and while they're flying Aang sees Lucy flying on Aang's glider while Natsu is flying on a giant Happy at his left side and they smile at Aang and Aang smiles back and then he sees Katara, Sokka, Gray, and Erza flying on a giant Momo while Wendy is flying on a giant Carla on his right side and they wave at Aang and Aang waves back._

_"We need you, Aang." Katara said._

_"I need you guys too." Aang said but then Aang sees a huge black storm cloud ahead. "Watch out, guys!" Aang said but he doesn't see the others anymore. "Guys?" Aang asked and he's getting closer to the storm cloud and he sees someone appearing and it's Gyatso sitting on Appa's head. "Gyatso?" Aang asked._

_"Why did you disappear?" Gyatso asked._

_"I didn't mean to." Aang said._

_"We need you, Aang." Gyatso said and Aang places his hand on his old master but Gyatso vanishes into ashes and Aang and Appa enter the storm cloud._

_In the storm cloud lightning illuminates the sky and rain starts to pour down and Aang screams as he holds onto Appa and then the two crash into the sea and Aang is still holding onto Appa while drifting in the water._

_"We need you, Aang. We need you. We need you, Aang." Many voices said and then a shadow of the Fire Lord appears and lashes out fire._

"AHHHHHH!" Aang screamed as he gets up disturbing Momo and Happy who wake up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Happy screamed as he pounces off of Natsu waking him up and everybody else wakes up from their sleep.

"Who? What? Where? How?" Natsu asked groggily as he looks around ready to fight. "What's goin' on? Did we get captured again?" Natsu asked.

"It's nothing, Natsu. Just a bad dream. Everybody go back to sleep." Aang said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said as he lays back down to go back to sleep and Aang lays down again.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine." Aang answered.

"You know, you've been having a lot of nightmares lately. You can always talk to us if you feel comfortable about it." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy. I just need some rest. That's all." Aang said.

"You guys wanna hear about my dream?" Sokka asked and Lucy and Katara look at him annoyed.

"No one cares about what happens in your dream." Gray said.

"Yeah, well I didn't wanna talk about it anyway." Sokka replied as he goes back to sleep and everyone else does the same thing.

It's now morning and Lucy, Katara, and Erza pack up gear for their travel while Aang is adjusting Appa's reins and then he points up at the sky.

"Clear skies today. That should mean we'll be in for some smooth flying." Aang said.

"Well, we should smoothly fly ourselves to a market. We're outta food." Gray said.

"In that case, that's our top priority today." Lucy said.

"Guys, wait! We can't go to the market." Sokka said.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Planning to go on a diet?" Happy asked making Aang, Natsu, and Gray chuckle while Lucy and Wendy giggle.

"I'm being serious here! This happened in my dream." Sokka said.

"I'm gonna regret asking, but what exactly happened in your dream?" Gray asked.

"Food eats people." Sokka said and Aang, Lucy, Katara, and Erza shake their heads while Gray face palms as he actually regretted asking while Natsu and Happy look at each other nervous while Wendy looks at Carla who shakes her head to assure her that they'll be fine and Wendy nods. "Also, Momo can talk." Sokka said.

"What'd he say in your dream?" Happy asked.

"He said very unkind things." Sokka said.

"Whatever he said, then it must've been true." Lucy said and Aang, Natsu, Happy, and Gray chuckle while Katara and Wendy giggle making Sokka have a sour face.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is streaming through the sea and everyone is on the main deck with Iroh sniffing the air while Flannery looks up at the sky while Zuko is looking through his telescope while Aiko also looks at the sky.

"There is a storm coming and it's a big one." Iroh said.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a single cloud in sight." Zuko said.

"I think Father is right. I believe the storm is approaching from the north. We should alter our course and head southwest." Aiko suggested.

"We know that the Avatar and the Celestial Mage are traveling northward so we're doing the same." Zuko said.

"Zuko, please consider the safety of your crew." Flannery said.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko snapped and the lieutenant heard what Zuko just said and Zuko walks over to the lieutenant. "Finding both the Avatar and the Celestial Mage are more important than ANYONE'S safety." Zuko said he walks away to the inside of the ship.

"He doesn't mean that." Aiko assured the lieutenant.

"Indeed. He's just all worked up." Iroh said.

Meanwhile at a harbor the gang are at a produce stand and Katara and Erza are examining a watermelon and Erza gives a look of suspicion at the watermelon and the shopkeeper doesn't look pleased by this.

"It's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!" The shopkeeper said and Erza shakes the watermelon and it's making a swishing sound.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that swishing." Erza said.

"Swishing means it's ripe. It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?" The shopkeeper said.

"I think that's true, Erza. Swishing does mean it's ripe." Aang said.

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." Erza said putting the watermelon back. "Let's go, Katara." Erza said and the two walk away from the produce stand and the others follow.

"Great. We're out of food AND money. What're we supposed to do?" Natsu asked.

"Have you really forgotten how to earn money, Flame-brain? Think about this, how do we earn jewels back at Fiore?" Gray asked.

"By accepting a job and completing it?" Natsu answered.

"Bingo, idiot." Gray said.

"But there are no job requests in this world not to mentions jewels." Wendy said.

"No, but you can find someone to work for and get paid." Katara said.

"True. Just get a job." Lucy said.

"But where can we find someone to work for?" Sokka asked.

"We shouldn't go out there. Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." Someone said and it's an old woman talking to an old man.

"Ahh, you're crazy. It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing so quit your nagging, woman!" The old man and the gang are overhearing their argument.

"Maybe we should find some shelter." Aang said.

"Shelter from what? It's great out here." Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy said.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm. A bad one." The old woman said.

"Well, it's my brain against your joints." The old man said.

"Well, then hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish 'cause I ain't coming!" The old woman said.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?" The old man replied.

"I'll go!" Natsu said.

"Me too!" Sokka said.

"You're both hired!" The old man said and Natsu and Sokka both grin but they see the others giving unsure looks.

"What? You guys said 'get a job'." Natsu said.

"Yeah and he says he's paying double." Sokka said.

"Double? Who told ya that nonsense?" The old man asked.

Back at Zuko's ship the four crewmen are on the deck and they are looking up at dark clouds which happen to be storm clouds and the ship is approaching the storm clouds and the lieutenant crosses his arms turning at Zuko.

"Heh. Looks like your uncle and cousins were right about the storm after all." The lieutenant said.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect or I'll teach it to you." Zuko threatened pointing his fingers at the lieutenant and then walks away.

"What do YOU know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here from your hardworking crew to your esteemed uncle and cousins shows you nothing about respect." The lieutenant said and while he's talking Iroh and Flannery both make decapitation motions with their hands to try and not to make any conflict. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what else would I expect from a spoiled prince?" The lieutenant asked making Zuko stop where he's at and he twitches his eyebrows and Iroh and Flannery cover their faces while Aiko just turns away.

Zuko turns to face the lieutenant and he assumes his Firebending stance and the lieutenant does the same.

"Easy now." Aiko said attempting to calm them down but Zuko and the lieutenant cross wrists and they prepare to fight but then Iroh gets between them and breaks them up.

"Enough! We're all tired from being at sea for too long." Iroh said.

"Father's right. Why don't we get some noodles to make everyone feel much better?" Flannery suggested and Zuko and the lieutenant glare at each other and they walk away in different directions.

"I don't need any of you to keep order on my ship." Zuko said and Iroh places his hand on Zuko's shoulder but he rudely shoves it off and walks away making Aiko sigh.

Back at the harbor Natsu and Sokka are loading the old man's fishing boat while Aang looks at the sky with worry and it's full of black clouds.

"Guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang said.

"I'm still doin' this job no matter what." Natsu said.

"Yeah. We're not gonna back out because of some bad weather." Sokka said.

"Idiots." Lucy said.

"What if something bad happens to them?" Wendy asked.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him." The old woman said making the old man stop loading boxes.

"Boy with tattoos?" The old man asked as he turns to look at Aang. "Those are Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle! You're the Avatar!" The old man said pointing at Aang.

"That's right." Lucy said said smiling.

"Don't be so smiley about it! The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!" The old man said poking Aang's chest.

"Don't yell at him!" Katara yelled defending Aang.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! Aang would NEVER turn his back on anyone!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, he wouldn't, eh? Then I guess I've imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." The old man said making Aang feel guilty.

"It is clear you have gone senile! Aang is the bravest person we know!" Erza said.

"She's right. Aang has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Katara said.

"Besides, it's not his fault he disappeared right, Aang?" Lucy asked turning to Aang who is still feeling guilty and he's backing up.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Wendy asked and then Aang opens his glider and flies off.

"Aang, wait!" Gray called.

"That's right! Keep flying!" The old man called and Lucy gets extremely ticked off and she punches the old man knocking him into the water.

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE OLD MAN!" Lucy shouted.

"Imagine how you would feel if Aang wasn't there to save you!" Katara said.

"Ehh." The old man said and Lucy, Katara, Erza, Gray, and Wendy get on Appa.

"Appa, yip yip!" Lucy said and Appa flies off after Aang and the old man gets out of the water after being punched by Lucy.

"Hey. They left without saying goodbye." Natsu said.

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" The old man asked.

"I know. This one time, I was..." Sokka was cut off by the old man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get below deck." The old man said giving Sokka a box.

The sky is now black with storm clouds and rain is pouring down while Appa is skirting a mountain face at high speed and Lucy is driving Appa while Katara, Erza, Gray, and Wendy are on the saddle and they are shielding their eyes as they search for Aang in the rain and while Appa is still flying they see a cave in the face of a mountain with a parapet and a stoned staircase leading up to it from the shoreline and Appa takes them there and Lucy and Katara enter the cave with Erza, Gray, and Wendy behind the two and they see someone in front of them and it's Aang who is sitting farther back in the cave with a downcast look.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Aang said not looking at them.

"You're not the one who should apologize." Katara said.

"Yeah. That fisherman was way outta line." Gray said.

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aang said.

"It has to do with those nightmares, right?" Lucy asked and Aang doesn't say anything.

"If you have a problem, Aang, then talk to us. We're here for you." Erza said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Aang said and Momo, Happy, and Carla enter the cave.

"Long or short, we're willing to listen what you have to say." Carla said and then Appa enters and he nudges the Airbender.

"Here, I'll start a little fire." Lucy said as she strokes a cheery fire.

Aang, Lucy, Katara, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are sitting next to the fire.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." Aang said.

_Flashback:_

_Young Airbenders are playing outside of the Southern Air Temple while flying bison are flying in the sky and Aang is with the other Airbender children and he's teaching them how to make an air scooter._

_"First, you form a ball and then you quickly get on it." Aang said as he bends an airball under him and he quickly gets on._

_Aang then starts moving across the plaza at amazing speed and he goes upside down in an archway under a walking bridge and climbs up a wall and gets up onto the bridge and then comes back to the plaza using a nearby set of stairs._

_"Okay. Here I go." An older Air boy said as he bends an airball under him._

_"Quick! Get on!" Aang said and the older Air boy gets on but he gets thrown off. "You have to balance on it like it's a top." Aang said._

_"That's hard." The older Air boy said._

_"Where'd you learn that trick, Aang?" A younger Air boy asked._

_"I made it up." Aang answered._

_"Wow!" The younger Air boy said._

_Aang sees five older Air monks on stone steps and Gyatso is among them._

_"Aang, come with us. We must speak with you." Gyatso said and Aang goes with them._

_The five Air monks and Aang are in an Air Temple chamber and the five older Air monks are sitting on five spaced stools and the middle Air monk is sitting under a parasol while Aang kneels in front of them and the five monks tell Aang what they need to say to him and he's puzzled._

_"How do you know it's me?" Aang asked._

_"We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?" One of the monks which is the fourth monk asked as he shows Aang a rolled up package and he Airbends it over to Aang and it lands in front of him while opening by itself and inside the package are four toys which are a little toy turtle, a propeller toy, a little monkey toy, and a rattle toy with yellow and red swirls._

_"Those are my favorite toys when I was little." Aang said as he picks up the propeller toy._

_"You chose them from among thousand toys, Aang. The toys you chose were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives." The fourth monk said._

_"I chose them because they seemed fun." Aang said as he pulls the cord on the propeller toy sending the propeller spinning in the air._

_"You chose them because they were familiar." The fourth monk said._

_"Normally you were not told of your identity until you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering." Gyatso said._

_"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." The abbot said._

_"We need you, Aang." Gyatso said and Aang lowers his head down._

_Flashback end._

Aang's head is still lowered and Lucy, Katara, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla look at the Airbender with concern.

"Gee, that must be very tough for you." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said sadly.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is sailing through the stormy sky and inside the ship the lieutenant is sitting at a table with the other three crewman and the lieutenant is having a drink while still ticked off.

"I'm sick of taking orders from him and I'm tired of chasing the Avatar and the Celestial Mage! Who does Zuko think he is anyway?" The lieutenant asked.

"Do you really want to know?" A voice asked and they look to see Iroh accompanied by Aiko and Flannery and the four crewmen stand up in respect.

"General Iroh! We were just..." The lieutenant was cut off by Iroh's raised hand.

"It's alright. May my daughters and I join you?" Iroh asked.

"Of course, Sir." The lieutenant answered and Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery sit down with the men.

"Please try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man." Iroh said.

"Yeah. He's been through much." Aiko said.

_Flashback:_

_A younger Zuko without the burned scar is walking down a hallway and he approaches a room that's guarded by two guards who block Zuko's way before he even got close._

_"Let me in!" Zuko ordered and Iroh and Aiko walk over to Zuko._

_"Prince Zuko, what is the matter?" Iroh asked._

_"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let me in." Zuko said._

_"You're not missing anything, Cousin. Trust me, these meetings are dreadfully boring." Aiko said._

_"But if I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked and Iroh thinks this over._

_"Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know." Iroh said._

_"Thank you, Uncle Iroh!" Zuko said bowing to Iroh._

_The three go into the war chamber and the guards allow them to go in and inside the war chamber Fire Nation generals are sitting around a large map of the Earth Kingdom on the floor while the Fire Lord himself is sitting on his throne watching the generals discussing their plan._

_"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here. A deadly battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. That's why I'm recommending the forty-first division." One of the generals said._

_"But the forty-first division is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" An older general asked._

_"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" The general said._

_"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?!" Zuko demanded and the generals look at Zuko displeased._

_Flashback end._

"Prince Zuko was right, but it was not his place to speak out and there were...dire consequences." Iroh said as he lowers his head and closes his eyes.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Erza, Gray, and Wendy are still at the cave and they are still concerned about Aang after he explained.

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar?" Gray asked.

"But why weren't you excited about it?" Katara asked.

"I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything changed." Aang said.

_Flashback:_

_Aang is outside the Southern Air Temple and sees the other Air children riding around on their own air scooters laughing and having fun._

_"Hey, you guys have been practicing." Aang said._

_"Not only that, we also made up this great game with the air scooters." The younger Air boy said._

_"Neat!" Aang said as he bends his own air scooter but the Air children see this alarmed and they ceased their air scooters making Aang dismayed and confused. "What's wrong?" Aang asked._

_"Now that you're the Avatar, it would be a pretty unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." The older Air boy said regretfully._

_"But I'm still the same. Nothing's changed. So what? I can't play?" Aang asked._

_"It's the only fair way." The older Air boy said._

_"Oh, okay." Aang said disappointed as he dissipates his air scooter and walks away._

_"Sorry, Aang." The young Air boy said sadly._

_"Okay, so who wants to have Jinju on their team?" The older Air boy asked pointing at a very dirty Air boy with a stupid grin on his face._

_Meanwhile Aang and Gyatso are playing Pai Sho and Aang who is still sad and distracted moves a token on the board._

_"Very interesting move, young one." Gyatso said._

_"What do you mean?" Aang asked._

_Behind Gyatso's back he bends air in and arch over his head and the air goes behind Aang and the air blows Aang's hood over his face allowing Gyatso to quickly switch pieces of the board before Aang removes his hood._

_"Hey!" Aang said and the two laugh and then the fourth monk from before enters the room._

_"You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training." The fourth monk said._

_"Aang has trained enough for today." Gyatso said._

_"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." The fourth monk said and Aang gets up but Gyatso raises his hand._

_"No. As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Gyatso said making the fourth monk snort and walks off making Aang smile._

_Flashback end._

Meanwhile back at the ship Iroh continues explaining what happens next.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect. There was only one way to resolve this." Iroh said.

"An Agni Kai. A Firebending duel." The lieutenant said.

"That's right." Aiko said.

"Prince Zuko looked at the general he had insulted and he declared that he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom Zuko had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father." Iroh said.

Meanwhile after Aang explained what happened next Lucy small smiled.

"It's great that Gyatso was the only one to cheer you up about being the Avatar." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened." Aang said.

_Flashback:_

_Gyatso and the fourth monk are at the Air Temple chamber standing in front of the abbot who is sitting in the middle stool under his parasol and the two discuss about Aang with the abbot._

_"Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy." Gyatso said and the fourth monk scoffs._

_"You can't keep protecting him from his destiny!" The fourth monk said._

_"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection with the boy cloud your judgement." The abbot said._

_"All I want is what's best for him." Gyatso said._

_"But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training." The abbot said shocking Gyatso but he bows and unknowing to them Aang is in a hole of the ceiling overhearing the conversation and he is devastated by what the abbot said._

_Flashback end._

After Aang explained about what happened everyone was flabbergasted by this.

"That's awful." Wendy said.

"I agree. I don't even know what to say about this." Erza said and Katara places her hand on Aang's shoulder but he gets up angry.

"How can they do that to me?! They wanted to take away everything I knew and the people that I loved!" Aang yelled as his arrows and eyes glow again and energy is forming around him again causing the fire to swirl around the others.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!" Gray said as cinders get close to him.

Lucy quickly puts her hand on Aang's shoulder to make him calm down and his eyes and arrows are not glowing anymore.

"Thanks, Lucy. I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang said.

"Nobody blames you. We all know how you feel." Lucy said.

"I'm with Lucy. You have the right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara said.

"I would be ticked off too if that happened to me." Gray said.

"Actually, that's not what happened." Aang said.

"Then what actually happened?" Happy asked and Aang sighs as he has a guilty look on his face.

_Flashback:_

_Aang is in his room and he's watching the other Air children playing outside with their air scooters from his window with a sad look as he wished to join them and play with them again like he used to and then he walks away from the window and lays down on his bed still sad._

"I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do." Aang said as he's narrating during the flashback.

_It is now nighttime and Gyatso goes to Aang's room, knocks on his door, and enters the room._

_"Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me." Gyatso said but doesn't see Aang. "Aang?" Gyatso asked as he looks around the room for Aang but while he's searching he finds a rolled up scroll on Aang's bed and so Gyatso picks up the scroll, opens it, and reads it but after he read the scroll he gasped and is shocked and he looks outside the window that's showing a very violent storm._

"I never saw Gyatso again." Aang said.

_Aang is flying on Appa through the stormy sky but then while Appa keeps flying the storm tossed the ocean under them and Aang and Appa plunge into the sea while the storm is still happening and the two drift in the ocean but Aang activates his Avatar Spirit and creates an air sphere encasing himself and Appa in ice._

_Flashback end._

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in Katara's arms after she and Sokka found me in the iceberg." Aang finished explaining still guilty.

"You ran away. Believe me, I went through that too." Lucy said.

"Yeah and then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me, but I wasn't there to help them!" Aang said.

"You don't know what would have..." Carla was cut off by Aang.

"The world needed me, but I wasn't there to help!" Aang said.

"Aang..." Gray was cut off by Aang.

"The fisherman was right! I DID turn my back on the world!" Aang said.

"Aang, you're being too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be." Wendy said.

"I agree. If you had remained there, you would have been killed along with all the other Airbenders." Erza said.

"You don't know that." Aang said.

"I think they're right, Aang. I too think it's meant to be this way." Happy said.

"Yeah. The world needs you now. You give people hope." Katara said.

"And with me at your side, we'll give the world even MORE hope than ever." Lucy said as she places her hand on Aang's shoulder and Aang smiles at them and they smile back.

"Thanks, guys." Aang said.

Meanwhile Iroh continues telling the crewmen his story.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." Iroh said.

_Flashback:_

_Zuko who is now shirtless for the Agni Kai is in a rectangular arena and while Zuko is ready to face his opponent his expression is now horrified to see a shadow figure is his father instead of the general he spoke against to and the Fire Lord walks toward Zuko._

_"Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." Zuko said as he kneels to the floor._

_"You will fight for your honor." The Fire Lord said._

_"I meant no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko said still knelt on the floor._

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" The Fire Lord demanded._

_"I won't fight you." Zuko said._

_"You WILL learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." The Fire Lord said as he's now standing in front of Zuko who raises his head to his father while tears are flowing from his face._

_While this is happening there are people watching this and it's the generals from the war room, a grinning Zhao, Aiko who has a concerned look, Shasta who also looks concerned, Flannery who looks fearful and tears are flowing from her face and she turns away and is hugging her face on Aiko and Shasta and they are holding her, Iroh who also looks fearful and looks away from what will happen to Zuko, and finally a cruel looking girl with black hair that's tied to a short bun and has two bangs on her shoulders, yellow eyes, and is wearing a soldier's uniform and she has an evil smirk on her face as she raises her fist in anticipation of what will befall Zuko._

"I looked away." Iroh said as he's narrating during the flashback.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zuko screamed in agony as the watchers are illuminated by flames._

_Flashback end._

After Iroh finished explaining he had a despair look on his face while Aiko looks down in despair as well while Flannery is about to cry from hearing the story and the crewmen including the lieutenant are shocked and dismayed.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." The lieutenant said.

"This was no accident." Aiko said.

"Indeed. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko has shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and was sent to capture the Avatar, only then could he return with his honor." Iroh said.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. And since the Celestial Mage is with the Avatar now, capturing both of them is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." The lieutenant said.

"Things will never go back to normal." Flannery said.

"Yes, but the important thing is that the Celestial Mage and the Avatar both give Zuko hope." Iroh said.

Meanwhile Zuko is in a dark room only to be lit by a flame on the alter in front of him and Zuko is having a flashback of two children running and playing across the crest of a hillside while an older man follows behind and the two children look very happy and another flashback occurs with a young boy at the age of twelve is standing on the same hill crest with another man next to him and the man places his hand on the boy's shoulder and it turns out the young boy is Zuko who looks happy but then the flashback ends and the Zuko now is very scarred and angry but while Zuko is still sitting by himself he hears lightning striking from outside and assumes that lighting has hit the ship so he goes out.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Erza, Gay, and Wendy are turn to see someone entering the cave and it's the old woman from before.

"Help! Oh, please help me!" The old woman begged and Katara and Erza rush over to help the old woman.

"It's okay. You're safe." Katara said as they enter the cave and sit next to the fire.

"But my husband isn't." The old woman said.

"What do you mean? Where are Natsu and Sokka?" Erza asked.

"They haven't returned. They should have been back by now and the storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught at the sea." The old woman said.

"I'm going to find them." Aang said standing up.

"I'm going with you." Lucy said also standing up.

"I'm staying here." The old woman said sitting down turning her head away.

Aang and Lucy get on Appa who is ready to take off despite the bad weather happening.

"We'll be back soon." Aang said.

"Watch over her, okay?" Lucy asked and Katara, Erza, Gray, and Wendy nod. "Yip yip!" Lucy said and Appa flies off.

Meanwhile on Zuko's ship Zuko is outside while the ship is battling the waves and everyone is trying to stay upright on the ship's main deck.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." The lieutenant said.

"Look!" Flannery said pointing up to the bridge tower and a crewman is hanging off some of the rigging.

"The helmsman!" Zuko said as he runs to the external ladder and starts climbing up to the bridge area and the lieutenant follows him.

Iroh then senses something and a lightning strike flares but Iroh bends the lightning through his body away from the crewmen and rescuing the helmsman and Iroh forces the lightning to strike open water and after that happened Iroh is now smoked and has a confused look but he's undamaged and while the helmsman is still holding onto the rigging he falls off and screams but Zuko grabs him and Zuko and lieutenant work together to get the helmsman down.

Meanwhile Appa is still flying through the stormy sky and Aang is driving Appa while Lucy is on the saddle while shielding her eyes from the rain.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked.

"C'mon, Appa!" Aang said but then a wall of water is up ahead and it towers above them and Appa couldn't pull up in time but they managed to bust through its crest with Appa's strength, Aang spinning his staff, and Lucy Waterbending a little and they continue on and then they see a boat. "The boat! It must be them!" Aang said.

Appa is flying to where the boat is and while this is happening Zuko, Iroh, and the lieutenant see Appa flying over them.

"The Avatar and the Celestial Mage!" Zuko said.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" The lieutenant asked and Zuko thinks.

"Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety." Zuko said.

"Then let's head directly into the eye of the storm." Aiko said.

"Agreed." Iroh said as he smiles.

Meanwhile Natsu, Sokka, and the fisherman are struggling to pilot the fishing boat.

"I'm too young to die!" Natsu said.

"Me too!" Sokka said.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" The fisherman said.

While the fishing boat is still struggling against the waves Appa flies to the boat and Aang jumps off the bison and into the boat and he sees lightning hitting the main mast of the fishing boat and the mast breaks and falls on Aang but he air slices to break it into two and Sokka gives Aang the rope.

"Hold onto the rope!" Aang said as he Airbends himself back on Appa pulling Natsu, Sokka, and the fisherman with him and the three land on Appa and the three smile sheepishly indicating they're okay.

Lucy then sees something coming behind them and everyone turns to see a large wave and they have wide eyes and Appa tries to escape from the wave but the wave is too fast and it submerges everyone and they are now drifting in the water but then Aang activates his Avatar Spirit again and he surrounds himself and his friends in a ball of energy and they rise out of the water and back into the surface and into the sky.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship has reached the eye of the storm and the wind has died down and it is now light raining.

"Uncle, Aiko, Flannery, I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"Your apology is accepted." Iroh said placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko then sees the water having a boiling blue mass in front of the ship and a bubble of energy is rising from the sea and into the air and it's Aang's energy rising and it dissipates and while Appa is flying through sky away from Zuko's ship Lucy and Aang turn to look back at Zuko who looks at them back and Appa flies away back to the cave.

Aang, Lucy, Natsu, Sokka, and the fisherman are at the cave and the old woman runs to hug her husband.

"Oh, you're alive!" The old woman said.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but you have something to say to Aang right now, old man!" Gray said.

"He's right! You owe this boy an apology!" The old woman said pointing to Aang.

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said.

"What if instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even?" The fisherman suggested.

"Actually, I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"Fish ain't meat." The fisherman said.

"Yes it is!" Happy said.

"Seriously, you're gonna pay us, right?" Sokka asked and the fisherman give both Natsu and Sokka fish shocking Sokka.

"Give me the fish." Natsu said and Sokka does so. "Here ya go, Happy." Natsu said giving the cat two fish.

"Yay!" Happy cheered as he starts eating the fish.

"I think you guys were right before. I'm done dwelling in the past." Aang said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't ran away. I'm here now and I'm gonna make the most of it." Aang said.

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore." Lucy said smiling.

"If you weren't here now, then I guess I wouldn't be here either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar." The fisherman said.

"You're welcome." Aang said.

"Guys, do you hear that? It stopped raining." Wendy said.

Everyone goes outside and they see the sun start to break through the clouds and while everyone is admiring the sight after the storm Appa shakes himself to get rid of the water he got from the rain causing everyone to get wet.

"Appa!" The gang whined but later laughed.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is now done. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be working on Chapter 13 so I hope you look forward to that. I'm gonna be going now so until then, take care and I shall see you guys next time in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	13. Masked Figure

**Chapter 13 is now out and ready to read! Have fun!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 13: Masked Figure**

In a fortress with several towers connected by walls and fires burning in the towers there are several fierce looking archers with their faces painted and they shoot arrow after arrow striking their archery range targets and their successive arrows split the other arrow that got a bull's eye right in the middle of its shaft and while the archers are shooting their arrows three people are on one of the towers watching them.

"Absolutely not! The Yu Yan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao." A man said.

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards." Zhao said and Shasta is at his side.

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes." Colonel Shinu said.

"They weren't yours to begin with." Shasta said.

"My search for the Celestial Mage and the Avatar is..." Zhao was cut off by Shinu.

"Is nothing more than a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here. I need every man I've got." Shinu said.

"But..." Zhao was off again by Shinu.

"My answer is final! I don't want to hear another word about it." Shinu said making Zhao grumble.

"Let's go. I'm done wasting time here." Shasta said.

Just then a red bird which happens to be a hawk comes flying into the tower and the hawk lands on Shinu's shoulder and he unties a message from its back and then it flies away while Shinu is reading the message but then he gets shocked in horror after reading it.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Zhao asked as he takes the message and reads it and after reading the message he smirks. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral and Shasta is promoted to Commander. My request is now an order." Zhao said and Shinu bows and leaves.

"So I'm guessing now the Yu Yan Archers are ours now." Shasta said.

"Correct." Zhao said.

Unknowing to them a figure wearing a blue spirit is on top of the tower listening to their conversation and then leaves.

Meanwhile in a decaying ghost town with an enclosed temple like structure overlooking the decaying town a coughing is heard from inside the temple and it's coming from Natsu and Sokka who are in their sleeping bags resting on Appa and while they are coughing Katara and Wendy place wet cloths on their foreheads.

"This should help bring your fever down." Katara said and Natsu coughs again.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor." Natsu said.

"Yeah. He's such a comedian." Sokka said as he coughs again.

"That's nice. I'll tell him." Wendy said as Appa grunts and Natsu and Sokka laugh.

"Good one!" Natsu said.

"How are they holding up?" Erza asked.

"Not so good. Being out in the storm really did a number on those two." Katara said and Aang and Gray arrive.

"We couldn't find any ginger root for tea." Aang said.

"But we found a map." Gray said showing them a map and opens it.

"There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain." Aang said.

"So we'll able to find a cure for Natsu and Sokka there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

"But Natsu and Sokka are in no condition to travel. They both need some more rest. I'm sure they'll be better by tomorrow." Katara said.

"Aang and I can..." Lucy cuts herself off by coughing.

"Oh, no! Lucy, don't tell me you're sick too." Happy said.

"I'm not sick. It's just a little..." Lucy cuts herself off again by coughing again and it's hard coughing.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday and then Ash-for-Brains. Now look at Sokka. He thinks he's an Earthbender." Gray said.

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka said swinging at something that isn't there.

"I think you need some rest too, Lucy." Carla said.

"But I'm fine. One cough doesn't mean anything." Lucy said.

"That's exactly what Natsu said and look at him now." Happy said.

"He has a point, Lucy. A few more hours, and you'll be talking nonsense like Sokka. You get some rest, Lucy. I'll go find the medicine myself." Aang said as he opens his glider and goes to the edge of the temple but then lightning illuminates the outside. "Uh, maybe it's safer to go on foot." Aang said as he closes his glider.

"That would be wise." Erza said.

"Keep an eye on them and don't let Lucy go anywhere." Aang said.

"We'll be fine here." Katara said.

"Yeah. Please find that cure." Wendy said and Aang nods.

Aang dashes himself in the air and lands far down the hill the temple is sitting on and Aang starts zooming through the decaying town at high speed with his Airbending.

"Lucy, go lay down on Appa." Erza said.

"Come on. I'm not sick." Lucy said and she coughs again.

"Deny all you want. That cough says otherwise." Happy said.

"Come on, Lucy. Just go lay on Appa." Katara said.

"Fine." Lucy said as she does what was told.

"Good girl. Make sure you stay there and don't move until you're better." Gray said.

"Uh, Gray, your clothes." Wendy said.

"Oh, come on!" Gray said as he notices he's in his boxers again and starts searching for his clothes.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is streaming through water again and Zuko is inside the bridge of the ship looking at a map of the world with Aiko and the lieutenant.

"We haven't been able to pick up the trail of the Avatar and the Celestial Mage since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast..." The lieutenant was cut off by light being blocked by a huge shadow.

Everyone sees another Fire Navy ship passing them to starboard and heading the opposite direction and Zuko looks at it with disdain.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps they want to play a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh said playing Pai Sho with some crewman.

"I doubt that." Aiko said.

Zuko's ship is now resting alongside the larger Fire Navy ship and later on a herald with two guards behind him arrives at the bridge and the herald is holding two wanted posters of Aang and Lucy.

"The hunt for the Avatar and the Celestial Mage has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar and the Celestial Mage must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." The herald said.

"Wait. That dunderhead has been promoted?" Aiko asked.

"Good for Zhao." Iroh said still playing Pai Sho.

"Not really. It's actually bad. Although, if Zhao's promoted, does that mean Shasta's promoted to?" Flannery asked.

"Probably." Aiko said. "Anyway, we have nothing to report to Zhao." She said.

"That's right. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko ordered.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this sea." The herald said.

"OFF MY SHIP!" Zuko yelled and the herald and the guards leave.

"Excellent! Looks like I win again, but you're still improving. You'll win this time if we play again." Iroh said and the crewman play another game with Iroh while Zuko looks out the window.

Meanwhile in a mountain path there is a Fire Nation lookout post and inside is one lookout looking through a telescope while the other lookout is reading a wanted poster of Aang.

"Says here the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing." The reading lookout said.

"Aw, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true. Have you even heard what this Celestial Mage can do? It says here she can use keys to summon beings called Celestial Spirits to fight for her. Now THAT'S something." The telescope lookout said as he gets back to look through his telescope.

The telescope lookout sees three bends in the mountain pass and in a flash a cloud of dust rockets through the bend farther away and then finally past the lookout itself with amazing speed leaving wind and dust making the two lookouts blink their eyes and the telescope lookout takes out a horn and blows it to the sky.

Meanwhile Katara, Erza, Gray, and Wendy are still in the abandoned temple taking care of Lucy who is now sick, Natsu, and Sokka and while Wendy is placing a wet cloth on Lucy's forehead Natsu and Sokka start shivering in their sleeping bags.

"Katara? Water..." Sokka said.

"Need water..." Natsu said.

"Keep your sleeping bags on. We're busy here." Gray said.

"Someone will have to go to the river and get water while someone else stays here and looks after them." Katara said.

"I can go get the water." Lucy said as she gets up but she coughs rapidly.

"Nice try, Lucy. You're staying right there." Happy said.

"I'll go find some water from the river and bring it back." Erza said.

"I'll go too." Gray said.

"Thanks, guys." Katara said as she gives Erza her water bag. "Be careful out there." Katara said.

"We'll be fine." Gray said.

"We'll be back shortly." Erza said and the two leave the temple.

"I wonder how Aang's doing." Wendy said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay and he'll return any minute." Katara said.

Meanwhile Aang continues to dash at breakneck speed and he finally arrives at the steps of a circular wooden building and it's the herbalist institute so Aang runs in there and inside are tree, bushes, and flowers all over and Aang finds an old woman and a white furred cat so he runs up to the old woman to talk to her.

"Hello. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they have been coughing and..." Aang was cut off by the old woman.

"Settle down, young man. Your friends are going to be fine." The old woman said as she walks to a table where the white cat is sitting. "I've been up here for forty years, you know. There used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki." The old woman said petting her cat who purrs.

"That nice." Aang said.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and then. They are such brave boys and thanks to my remedies, they always leave in better shape than how they were when they arrived." The old woman said.

"Great. Are you almost done?" Aang asked.

"Hold on. I just need to add one more ingredient." The old woman said as she looks around while muttering to herself and as she keeps searching Aang is getting irritated.

Meanwhile Zuko's ship is still streaming through the shores and Zuko is on the deck training his Firebending and Iroh and Flannery arrive at the deck.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't even given anyone an order today." Flannery said.

"I don't care what they do." Zuko said.

"Don't give up hope yet. You'll still be able to find the Avatar and the Celestial Mage before Zhao." Iroh said.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's only a matter of time before he captures the Avatar and the Celestial Mage. My honor, my throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all." Zuko said.

"You don't know that." Aiko said.

Back at the herbalist institute the old woman walks to a bush and looks at it.

"Ah, there it is. Plum blossom." The old woman said taking a plum blossom.

"Finally!" Aang said as he gets up from the table he sat at while waiting. "Thanks for all your help." Aang said as he touches the bowl but the old woman whacks Aang's hands with her wooden spoon.

"What do you think you're doing?" The old woman asked.

"Taking the cure to my friends." Aang answered.

"Oh, this isn't a cure. It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite." The old woman said as she places the bowl in front of the cat who starts eating.

"What about my friends?" Aang asked.

"All they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp." The old woman said.

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang asked.

"Why suck on them of course." The old woman answered shocking Aang.

"Suck on them?" Aang repeated.

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends. Make sure you get plenty. Once the little critters thaw out, they're useless." The old woman said.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang asked.

"Thaaaat's right." The old woman answered as she turns back to her work but turns back to Aang. "Don't just stand there all day. Go!" The old woman said as she whips her wooden spoon at Aang who now has black gunk on his face.

Aang quickly runs out of the building while wiping his face but while he's still running arrows fly through the air at him and two arrows land in front of him but Aang dodges and looks around and he sees a large number of arrows flying toward him but he bends an air shell around him knocking all the arrows aside from him and Aang picks up an arrow off the ground and offers it to someone.

"I think you dropped this." Aang said but then he sees Yu Yan archers in surrounding trees and they prepare to fire their arrows much to Aang's fright.

Aang quickly runs before the Yu Yan Archers shoot their arrows and he runs out of the way while two groups shoot four arrows at him but he dodges them and keeps running and he runs toward the gate he entered through but the archers block his path and they fire their arrows but Aang dodges again and runs the opposite direction while dodging more arrows being shot by the archers and Aang jumps off the cliff at the back of the herbalist institute and hurtles down the cliff but the Yu Yan Archers jump off the cliff after him while Aang is falling with the cliff face and he lets his hood billow to slow down until he hits a tree beneath and Aang's face gets beaten by the tree brush flying rapidly and after Aang lands the Yu Yan Archers who are still in mid-flight fire anchor ropes into nearby trees as they fall so they can swing after Aang but Aang jumps from tree to tree branch while the archers are still chasing the Airbender and as Aang is still trying to get away he enters a swamp area and lands in the water but then emerges with what looks like a white frozen frog in his hand.

"A frog!" Aang said but an arrow knocks the frog out of his hand.

Aang stands up and tries to run through the water while searching for frozen frogs but arrows fall around him and when gets to a log rising out of the water an arrow pins his right arm to it and several more arrows join the pinning and the archers shoot another volley of arrows but Aang bends a wall of ice in front of him to shield him but the arrows shatter the ice shield and another volley of arrows pin his left arm and then a net covers his upper body making Aang have a terror expression and then changes to a downcast look.

Later on Aang is now in a dark room with fire that sheds some illumination and while Aang is looking around the room he finds himself shackled to two pillars from his arms and Aang tries to struggle but to no avail and then Aang sees the door opening revealing to be Zhao entering the room with Shasta behind him and the two walk over to the Airbender.

"So this is the great Avatar? Master of all four elements? I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide-and-seek is over." Zhao said.

"I've never hidden from you! Let me out and I'll fight both of you right now!" Aang said.

"Um, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked and Aang lowers his head.

"Zhao, don't push him." Shasta said.

"Don't worry, he won't be killed like they were." Zhao said making Aang angry again. "See, if you die, you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for the Avatar all over again. I'll keep you alive...just barely. Oh, and don't worry about your Celestial Mage friend. Once she's found, she'll join you and BOTH of you will be my prisoners until I deliver you both to the Fire Lord." Zhao said as he turns to leave and Shasta follows him but Aang blows a gale force of wind at Zhao knocking him into the wall and he falls but then he gets up. "Blow air all you want. Your situation is futile. There is NO escaping this fortress...and NO ONE will be coming to rescue you." Zhao said as he and Shasta exit the room and Zhao slams the door shut.

Meanwhile Katara and Wendy are still watching over Lucy, Natsu, and Sokka who are still in their sleeping bags laying on Appa and Natsu is having a coughing fit and Sokka coughs as well.

"What's taking Erza and Gray so long with that water?" Lucy asked.

"They should be back any minute." Katara said.

Erza and Gray return to the abandoned temple and Erza is still carrying Katara's water bag.

"Sorry we're late." Gray said.

"The fault is mine. One of you may hit me for our tardiness." Erza said shocking Katara.

"Uh, that's okay. You guys found the water?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Erza answered giving Katara the water bag.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Give the water to those two first so they can shut up about water already." Lucy said.

"What's her deal?" Gray asked.

"She's just cranky because she's sick too." Happy said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Aang to come back." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but what in the world is taking him so long?" Katara asked.

"Have faith in Aang, Katara. He'll be here any minute." Carla said.

Meanwhile the figure in the blue mask from before is looking at the fortress and then sees what looks like a wagon making its way to the gate leading to the fortress and the masked figure moves to the left and goes over to the underside of the wagon and as the wagon reaches the gate the gate guards look at the wagon and walk around it and when the gate guard checks the undercarriage it's empty.

"All clear." The gate guard said as he looks around the wagon again and there's nothing. "All clear. Go on in." The gate guard said.

The wagon starts to move through the gate and the blue masked figure is inside the wagon and the wagon arrives at the first courtyard and the guards of the courtyard starts unloading boxes from the wagon and while this is happening the masked figure runs from the boxes and ducks into the shadows.

Zhao who is now wearing a ceremonial outfit appears on a balcony with bonfire pots on either side and he looks down at the innermost courtyard full of Fire Nation soldiers standing at attention.

"We are the sons and daughters of Fire! The most superior element! Until today, one thing stood in our path to victory: the Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! This year, Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!" Zhao announces and the Fire soldiers cheer at his speech.

While Zhao is giving his speech the masked figure is stealthily breaking into the fortress.

Aang is still in the dark room and he's still struggling to break free but his efforts are not working and so he stops but then frogs he got from the swamp leap out of his shirt.

"No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!" Aang said as he struggles watching the frogs hop away towards the door.

Four guards are standing outside the chamber Aang is imprisoned in but then they hear frog noises making them confused and they look down to see a few frogs coming from underneath the door and while they are looking at frogs they look up to see a Fire Nation soldier helmet bouncing down the corridor and so one of the guards walks up to the corridor and enters the first junction and after he entered a gout of flame erupts from across the hallway making two more guards go to the junction readying their Firebending stances but they see the first guard hanging from the ceiling and all tied up and the two guards see the masked figure on the ceiling and jumps down to confront the guards and fighting begins but the masked figure knocks both guards out but the last guard sees this and grabs an alarm horn but a knife knocks it out of his hand but the guard shoots a gout of flame at the masked figure but the masked figure gets a bucket of water and gets rid of the flame and then the masked figure sweeps the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket.

While Aang is still struggling inside the chamber he hears fighting outside the chamber but the fighting ended and the door starts to open and it's the masked figure who takes out two broadswords and runs at Aang who screams in horror but the masked figure uses the broadswords to cut the shackles freeing Aang's arms and feet and the masked figure walks toward the door.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Aang asked as the masked figure opens the door and motions Aang to follow. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Aang said as he follows the masked figure.

After they exit the chamber Aang sees gagged and tied up guards at the door and while Aang is following the masked figure he hears a croak and Aang sees frogs on the floor.

"My frogs! Come back and stop thawing out!" Aang said as he goes for the frogs but the masked figure comes back and pulls Aang by his collar. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!" Aang said.

Meanwhile at the abandoned temple Katara and Wendy are still taking care of Lucy, Natsu, and Sokka while Erza is looking at a map of where to go to next when the three feel better while Gray is laying on the ground probably sleeping and he's in his boxers again but doesn't care this time.

"How long does it take Aang to get one simple cure?!" Lucy asked completely irritated.

"Please calm down, Lucy. Aang will come back." Wendy assured.

"He'd better." Lucy said.

"Just try to get some rest, okay?" Katara said and then she looks at the outside of the temple. "Aang, please hurry." Katara said.

"Who is this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?" Sokka asked making Katara shake her head at her brother's delirium.

Meanwhile Aang and the masked figure are walking down a sewer passage underneath the fortress while guards are walking back and forth over them and the two hop out of a grate and they are now in one of the courtyards and keep going.

Meanwhile Zhao, Shasta, and a scribe are walking down the hallway.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord along with testimonials from all of the ranking officers present and..." Zhao was cut off by moans and they see guards all tied up on the ground and hanging from the ceiling.

"Who could have done that?" Shasta asked and Zhao makes an angry face.

Zhao slams open the chamber door to see if Aang is still imprisoned but he finds the chamber empty but they see a frog who croaks at Zhao making him furious and he leaves and Shasta follows and so does the scribe.

"Sir, shall I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?" The scribe asked.

Aang and the masked figure are scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress but one of the guards spots the two.

"There! On the wall!" The guard called and a soldier on the wall the two are climbing cuts the rope making them fall.

Aang Airbends himself and the masked figure to a soft landing and as they are on the ground the masked figure takes out the broadswords and start running but Zhao is back on the balcony.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all gates immediately!" Zhao commanded.

While the two are still running Aang runs past the masked figure.

"Stay close to me." Aang said.

They see the gate closing and so they hurry but Fire soldiers block their path but Aang bends a blast of air to blow them out of the way allowing Aang to get to the gate but he turns to see the masked figure fighting off the soldiers and so Aang decides to help out but a soldier attacks Aang with a spear but Aang grabs the spear, Airbends the soldier away, breaks the head of the spear, and launches back into battle to help while the gate closes behind and while the masked figure is surrounded Aang Airbends all the soldiers away from the two and with a might of effort Aang catapults the masked figure to the top of the wall but the masked figure is surrounded but Aang uses the spear as a helicopter blade to ascend and he takes the masked figure with him to the next courtyard.

Aang is struggling to keep them aloft while the masked figure uses the broadswords to knock the spears that are sent up at the two by the guards away and the two barley arrive at the next wall as they crash onto the battlement and Aang's spear is spinning away while guards charge at them and Aang tries to run for his spear but a guard stops him and swings with his sword but the masked figure knocks the guard off the wall while Aang Airbends the other guards off the wall more soldiers bring scaling ladders and climb up to the two but Aang and the masked figure knock them off before they could even reach the two and with two almighty blasts Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders near him and Aang brings over the two scaling ladders and steps onto the one the masked figure emptied and Aang hands on scaling ladder to the masked figure.

"Jump on my back!" Aang said and the masked figure did what Aang said.

Aang stats using the scaling ladders as massive stilts shedding one each time a step is taken but the first ladder still has Fire Nation soldiers on it but falls into dust.

"Give me the next one!" Aang said and the masked figure does what instructed.

A Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flame from the bottom to up the ladder but Aang and the masked figure jump off their last stilt and they manage to grab onto the edge of the last wall but they couldn't hold on and the two fall to the ground but the masked figure takes out the broadswords while four Firebenders confront the masked figure but Aang gets in front and bends air to get rid of the flames.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao commanded. "The Avatar must be captured ALIVE." Zhao said.

The masked figure then runs behind Aang and crosses broadswords in front of Aang's throat and there was brief silence.

"Zhao, you might want to consider thinking wisely. One careless move, and he could kill the Avatar. Is that what you want?" Shasta asked and Zhao grumbles while thinking this through.

"Open the gate." Zhao said gritting his teeth.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" A soldier asked.

"Shut up, do what he says, and open the gate!" Shasta commanded and the gate opens behind the two.

The masked figure walks backward through the gate while still having the broadswords at Aang's throat.

"How could you let them go?" The soldier asked.

"A situation like this requires...precision." Zhao said smirking.

As the masked figure keeps backing away from the fortress the two are now on the road but Zhao looks on from the top of the main gate and at his side is a Yu Yan Archer.

"Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao asked as a Yu Yan Archer lowers his head as he prepares his shot. "Take out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar." Zhao said and the Yu Yan Archer shoots his arrow.

The arrow flies across the field to its impact point on the figure's mask causing the masked figure to collapse on the ground shocking Aang but he bends a huge cloud of dust around him and the masked figure.

"Quickly! Recover the Avatar!" Zhao commanded as the main gate opens allowing the Fire soldiers to charge at the dust cloud.

While inside the dust cloud Aang removes the figure's mask only to reveal the face of Zuko causing Aang to be shocked and horrified and Aang was about to turn and leave but he looks back at Zuko thinking about what to do which is either leaving him or helping him.

As the dust cloud disappears the Fire soldiers find nothing and they think that Aang has disappeared along with the figure and Zhao who is still watching this from the main gate gets extremely angry.

"So the Avatar has escaped along with the thief. Oh, well." Shasta said and Zhao grumbles at Shasta's comment but then a frog hops up onto the railing, croaks, and then hops off the railing.

It's now morning and Aang is in a forest sitting on a root while Zuko is trying to regain his consciousness but he's still dazed.

"Do you know what's worse about being born over a hundred years ago? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with." Aang said. "Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us always get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I've ever had and he was from the Fire Nation just like you." Aang said looking at Zuko who looks back at the Airbender. "If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" Aang asked but he got his answer by Zuko unleashing a gout of flame at him but Aang dodges and flies away on a current of air and Zuko watches Aang hopping from tree branch to tree branch disappearing.

Aang returns to the swamp and starts collecting frozen frogs again without any interruptions this time and while this is happening Zuko is riding his cutter ship back to the main ship and Zuko arrives on the main deck walking past Iroh who is playing his sumki horn and Iroh sees Zuko.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee and Flannery sang such a stirring love song." Iroh said.

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko said as he's still walking away to the inside of the ship and Iroh just plays his sumki horn again.

Meanwhile Aang returns to the abandoned temple with a downcast look and Katara sees him with a smile on her face.

"Aang, you're back." Katara said.

"So did you find the cure?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered as he places frozen frogs in Sokka's mouth, Natsu's mouth, and Lucy's mouth. "Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." Aang said as he walks over to Appa's tail and he lays down on it while sighing.

"So how was your trip, Aang? Did you make any new friends along the way?" Happy asked.

"No. Can't say that I did." Aang said as he rolls over.

"Sheesh, sounded like he had a rough time finding that cure." Gray said.

"Just leave him alone. He's probably tired from whatever he's been through." Erza said.

Meanwhile Zuko is laying down in his chamber lost in thought and he hears someone coming in and it's Aiko.

"Is everything okay? You just stormed into your room. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Aiko asked.

"No." Zuko said and Aiko leaves and Zuko looks at the Fire Nation symbol and the rolls over away from it.

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu, and Sokka are still sucking in the frozen frogs.

"Just what kind of cure is this?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, but this is tasty." Sokka said happily but his happy expression turns puzzled the frog starts to thaw and it starts croaking making Sokka spit it out in disgust.

"Hate it now?" Lucy asked and then her frog starts to thaw as well and she realizes what it is and she spits it out. "FROG?!" Lucy asked shocked and disgusted and she and Sokka start spitting and coughing from sucking the frogs while Natsu's frog hasn't thawed out so he wasn't disgusted.

The frogs that Lucy and Sokka sucked on start hopping around the temple while Momo tries to catch the frogs and Katara, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla look at each other confused.

"Why did Aang bring back frogs?" Happy asked.

"Apparently, he said sucking on them would make those three feel better." Katara said.

"I think they're still gonna be sick from this and I'm surprised Flame-brain hasn't even noticed." Gray said.

"I hope they don't get too mad at Aang for this." Wendy said.

"We'll see." Carla said.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw this." Erza said while Lucy and Sokka are still disgusted by sucking on the frogs.

* * *

**That's Chapter 13 for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 will be worked on so I hope you look forward to that. I'll be going now so until then, take care and I'll see in the next chapter. Bye.**


	14. Fortunetelling

**And now it's time for Chapter 14! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 14: Fortunetelling**

The gang are at a lakeshore camping and just then a large green fish jumps out of the lake and back into the water.

"Look!" Katara said pointing at the green fish.

Sokka gets up and sees the large green fish which looks like a catfish jumping out of the lake again and back into the lake making Sokka annoyed.

"He is SO taunting us! You're gonna be dinner!" Sokka said as he grabs a fishing pole and starts casting it a few times but nothing happens. "Hey! Where's the fishing line?" Sokka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd need it." Lucy said as she's holding up a necklace.

"Aww, it's all tangled!" Sokka said.

"Not tangled, stupid. It's woven." Lucy said as she stands up. "Here, Katara. Since none of us found your mother's necklace, I figured I'd make one for you." Lucy said handing Katara the necklace.

"Thanks, Lucy. It's great." Katara said.

"Yeah. Great, Lucy. Maybe instead of fulfilling the prophecy and help Aang save the world, you could go into a jewelry making business." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I don't see why she can't do both." Aang said.

"Yep. I'm sure pretty she's good at them." Natsu said placing his arm around Lucy.

Sokka then sees the green fish jumping out of the water again and Sokka throws his pole but it misses and the fish goes back into the water making Sokka frustrated.

"Stop taunting me!" Sokka said as he takes out a knife and enters the water and lunges into the water with his knife trying to catch the fish.

"That's not how you catch a fish, Sokka!" Happy said as he flies into the water after Sokka.

"I thought cats hate water." Lucy said.

"When it comes to fish, he'll do anything stupid to get one." Gray said.

"Will you put some clothes on?" Erza asked.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gray screamed as he notices he's in his boxers again.

"So how do I look?" Katara asked and Lucy and Aang turn to Katara.

"You look complete." Lucy said smiling. "What do you think, Aang? Aang? Hello, Earth to Aang. Anyone home?" Lucy asked trying to get Aang's attention.

Aang is staring dumbfounded at Katara who is now wearing the necklace Lucy made for her and Katara has some embarrassment on her face and Aang pulls his collar as he's still staring at Katara.

"AANG!" Lucy yelled getting the Airbender's attention.

"Huh? What?" Aang asked.

"What do you think of Katara's new necklace?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you mean all of her or just her neck? I mean, they both look great." Aang said and Sokka rises out of the lake and is holding the fish.

"Smoochy, smoochy. Someone's in love." Sokka said as he's making kissing impressions at the fish who flips in his hands and knocks Sokka back into the water but Happy catches it before it went back to the lake.

"Uh, well..." Aang stops talking in embarrassment as he rubs his head.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka." Lucy said annoyed at Sokka.

"Yeah. Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy just like Momo." Katara said rubbing Momo.

"Thanks." Aang said softly.

Happy flies to back to the gang with the green fish while Sokka comes to the gang as well soaking wet with an obvious sour look on his face.

"So should we..." Wendy was cut off by a loud noise.

"What was that?" Natsu asked as Aang Airbends himself onto a large rock nearby.

Aang looks around to see where the noise is coming from and he points at the source.

"Someone is being attacked by a platypus-bear!" Aang said.

"Did he just say platypus-bear?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Lucy said.

A platypus-bear is standing in front of a man in a blue outfit who's smiling and the platypus-bear swings its claws at the man but he steps backwards and the platypus-bear attacks again and while this is happening Aang is on a rock behind the platypus-bear and the man sees him.

"Well, hello there. Nice day isn't it?" The man asked as he dodges another attack from the platypus-bear.

"Make noise! It'll run off!" Aang said.

"No, play dead! It'll lose interest!" Sokka said.

The platypus-bear swings its attack at the man but he dodges again.

"Whoa! Close one." The man said.

"Ru downhill then climb a tree!" Lucy said.

"No punch him in the bill!" Sokka said.

"Then run in zigzags!" Aang said.

"Then grab it by the tail and slam it!" Gray said.

"There's no need. It's going to be fine." The mans said as the platypus-bear swings again but the man dodges making it swipe at a large chunk of wood.

Aang then jumps off the rock and lands between the man and the platypus-bear and then bends an air wall pushing the platypus-bear backwards.

"Whoa there!" Aang said and the platypus-bear roars at the Airbender but Appa roars behind it making the platypus-bear drop an egg, runs into the river and swims away.

"Hey look! An egg!" Natsu said and Sokka runs up to the egg.

"Mmm! Lunch! Lucky for you, we came along." Sokka said.

"Thank you, but everything was under control. There's no need to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." The man said.

"Aunt who?" Wendy asked.

"No. Aunt WU. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." The man said.

"It must be." Katara said.

"That might explains why you were calm when that platypus-bear attacked you." Erza said.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong!" Sokka said.

"You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" Gray said.

"But I wasn't. Okay, have a good one." The man said as he walks away but stops. "Oh, and Aunt Wu told me if I met any travelers to give them this." The man said giving Lucy a long wrapped item and then walks away.

"Maybe we should go see this Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It'll be fun." Katara said.

"Oh, come on. Fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka said.

"I'm with Sokka on this one." Gray said.

"What's the matter? Afraid your fortune's gonna be a bad one, Snowman?" Natsu asked.

"At least I think fortunetelling is stupid just like you, Ash-for Brains!" Gray said.

"Why you...! You wanna go right now?!" Natsu asked.

"Bring it, idiot!" Gray said.

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted as she whacks both of them in their heads.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu and Gray said at the same time while Lucy opens the wrapped object.

"Would you look at that. An umbrella." Lucy said as she opens it and the sky gets dark and rain starts to pour down.

"That proves it." Happy said as he, Aang, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Carla get into the umbrella.

"No it doesn't. You can't really tell the future." Sokka said as he's raising the egg over his head while Gray uses his Ice Magic to make his own umbrella.

"Then I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara said as the egg slips from Sokka's hands and he tries to grab it but the egg lands back on his head.

"So much for your lunch." Lucy said.

The gang are walking down a road as the rain is still pouring down and Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are still under the umbrella while Gray is still in his own ice umbrella while Sokka is getting wet.

"Of course she's predict it was gonna rain. The sky's been grey all day." Sokka said.

"Just admit that you and Gray might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said.

"Look, I'm gonna predict the future now. 'It's going to keep drizzling.'" Sokka said and he crosses his arms making a smug look. "See?" Sokka said but then the rain stops and the sun comes out.

"Not everyone has a gift, Sokka." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy said and they keep moving.

Appa follows but as he passes Sokka and Gray the bison shakes off his wet fur but Gray blocks with his ice umbrella while Sokka is the one getting wet and later on the gang walk through a main gate of a village and enter the village square and while they are looking around the village they see a building with a man dressed in black which is a herald standing at the door.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." The herald said.

"Really?" Katara asked while Gray and Sokka make disgusted sounds.

The gang enter the building and the herald closes the door behind them and as they are looking at the inside a girl with two braided pigtails and wearing a pink kimono enters the entryway.

"Hello. My name is Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Meng said but then she sees Aang who doesn't have an enthusiastic expression and is hunched over and her eyes go wide and stares at him. "Well, hello there." Meng said.

"Hello." Aang said as he's rubbing his nose.

"Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng offered as the gang sit in pillows on the ground.

"I'll have a bean curd puff." Sokka said but Meng ignores him.

"Just a second." Meng said as she bends down to Aang. "So what's your name?" Meng asked.

"Aang." Aang answered.

"That rhymes with Meng and you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng asked.

"I guess?" Aang said.

"Don't be modest. Their huge." Sokka said spreading his arms wide to show how big Aang's ears are.

"Says the giant-eared cretin himself." Lucy said making Natsu chuckle while Katara and Wendy giggle and Sokka crosses his arms.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Aang. Very nice." Meng said.

"Likewise." Aang said and Meng leaves.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka said.

"And I can't believe we're gonna meet the woman of nonsense." Gray said.

"Try to keep an open mind, you two. There are things in the world that just can't be explained." Katraa said.

"Or in Fiore as well." Erza said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara asked.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka said.

Meng then returns while holding a tray of snacks and an inner door opens behind Meng showing a woman in a green kimono and the woman rushes to Meng.

"Oh, Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lily." The woman said.

"That's so romantic. I wonder if MY true love will give me a rare flower." Meng said looking at Aang dreamily.

"Good luck with that." Aang said.

"Is that the big-eared boy whom Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?" The woman asked amused but Meng walks away.

Meng walks over to the gang but her eyes are fixed on Aang and this causes her t trip and she almost dumps the snacks on Aang but he helps her steady her grip on the tray and now their hands are holding the tray together and the two stare at each other.

"Enjoy your snack." Meng said embarrassed as she walks off.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Wendy said and then an older woman wearing a yellow kimono enters the entry room.

"Welcome, young travelers. I am Aunt Wu. Who's next for their fortune? Don't be shy." Aunt Wu said and Aang, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Sokka all look uninterested.

"I guess me." Katara said.

"I'll come too." Lucy said and the two girls get up and follow Aunt Wu.

After they left Sokka and Gray start eating the bean curd puffs and Wendy tries one as well.

"Not bad. Not bad." Sokka said.

"These are good." Wendy said and she offers two of them to Natsu and Aang.

"I'm good on puffs." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Me too." Aang said. "So what do you think they're talking about back there?" Aang asked.

"Probably stupid and boring stuff." Gray said.

"Yeah. You know, love, who they're gonna marry, how many babies they're gonna have. Dumb stuff." Sokka said.

"Yeah...dumb stuff like that." Natsu said.

"Natsu, are you okay? Are you sick again?" Happy asked.

"I'm fine, buddy. I just gotta find a bathroom." Natsu said getting up.

"I'll join you." Aang said also getting up and following Natsu.

"Something must be wrong with them." Carla said.

"They're weird." Gray said as he eats another curd puff.

"Or maybe...no. That can't be possible." Erza said.

Aang and Natsu walk down the hallway near the inner door and when they arrive there they both press their ears against the door.

Inside a room with four red pillars rising to the roof with a square area in the middle of the room and in the center of the square is a small fire and four pillows are on the square ground and Aunt Wu, Lucy, and Katara are sitting on the pillows in the square area and Aunt Wu feels Katara's palms.

"Your palms are so smooth. Do you use moisturizer?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you want." Katara said and outside the room Aang and Natsu both stick their tongues out in disgust. "So do you see anything interesting in my love line?" Katara asked and back outside the room Natsu nods at Aang for him to hear and Aang presses his ear again against the door.

"I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry..." Aunt Wu began.

"Tell me more!" Katara said.

"I can see he is a very powerful bender." Aunt Wu said and back outside the room Aang grins widely and Natsu nods also grinning.

"So what about me?" Lucy asked and back outside the room Natsu quickly presses his ear against the door.

"For you, this is the most reliable method of telling your fortune." Aunt Wu said pointing at an urn filled with bones.

"Bones tell people their fortune?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one." Aunt Wu said and Lucy picks a bone from the urn. "Now, throw it into the fire." Aunt Wu instructed and Lucy throws the bone into the fire. "The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." Aunt Wu said and as the bone is in the fire a huge crack appears on the bone.

"That's a big crack." Katara said and the bone cracks again and it's almost disintegrated.

"I've never seen this before." Aunt Wu said and then the fire becomes big and the fire turns black.

"Did the fire just turn black?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, my!" Aunt Wu said.

"What's going on? What's my fortune?" Lucy asked.

"This is truly incredible! You will be involved in a great battle along with one known as the Avatar as foretold in the prophecy! This is an awesome conflict between good and evil, but you will also be involved in another terrific battle! This battle is against a group of powerful dark wizards and new dark powerful benders. These great battles whose outcomes will determine the fate of not only this world, but the world you are from as well!" Aunt Wu said shocking Lucy and Katara.

"No way." Katara said and back outside the room Aang and Natsu are shocked from hearing what Aunt Wu just said.

"Is...that all?" Lucy asked and then the fire turns back to normal and gets smaller.

"Actually, there's more. I feel there will be great romance for you as well. The man you are going to marry..." Aunt Wu said and back outside the room Natsu quickly presses his ear against the door.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"I can see that you will marry a mage who is as powerful and strong as you will be throughout your journey." Aunt Wu said.

"A mage that's as powerful and strong as I'll be? That's great. Thank you, Aunt Wu." Lucy said and back outside the room Natsu grins widely and Aang nods at him and the two high five each other.

Back at the entry room Sokka, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are waiting in the entry room and Sokka sees Aang and Natsu returning to the entry room looking very happy.

"Looks like you two had a very good bathroom break." Sokka said.

"Yeah and while we were in there..." Natsu was cut off by Erza.

"We don't wish to know." Erza said thinking what the two were gonna say about bathroom stuff.

Aunt Wu, Lucy, and Katara exit the room and return to the entry room.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka said.

"I'm stayin' outta this." Gray said.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self-inflicted. The same thing is for the shirtless one, but more...cold-hearted." Aunt Wu said making Gray growl.

"But you didn't even read our palms or anything." Sokka said.

"And I said I didn't want to hear about any fortune." Gray said.

"I don't need to read your palms. It's written all over your faces. You also needed to hear what I had to say about you." Aunt Wu said making Sokka grumble as he sits down and Gray growls again. "You two, come with me." Aunt Wu said to Aang and Natsu and they follow her.

"Cold-hearted? I'm not cold." Gray said.

"Sure you're not." Happy said.

"Shut it, Cat!" Gray snapped.

"I really feel sorry for Juvia falling for you. Guess you two won't be in love after all." Happy said.

"Happy, quiet. Gray stop acting like a five-year-old. Sokka, stop pouting like a three-year-old." Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka, Gray, and Happy said at the same time.

Aunt Wu, Aang, and Natsu are in the room Lucy and Katara were in and they sit down on the floor pillows.

"As I have told your yellow-haired friend, the bones are a reliable method of telling your fortune." Aunt Wu said. "Pick a bone." Aunt Wu said and Aang and Natsu pick bones from the urn. "Throw it into the fire." Aunt Wu said.

"I'll go first." Natsu said as he throws his bone into the fire.

"It says here that you will one day reunite with your long lost foster father and you will also become the new master of the guild you reside in." Aunt Wu said.

"Yeah. That's great." Natsu said.

"Your turn." Aunt Wu said to Aang and he throws his bone into the fire and huge cracks appear on the bone. "This is the same thing." Aunt Wu said and the bone cracks again almost disintegrated. "Oh, my." Aunt Wu said and the fire grows huge. "This is amazing! Like the girl's fortune, you will be involved in a great battle with her. It is an awesome conflict between..." Aunt Wu was cut off by Aang.

"Yeah, yeah. I know this already. Does my fortune say anything about a girl?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Mine too?" Natsu asked.

"A girl? You two want to know about love?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yes." Aang and Natsu said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything about that." Aunt Wu said making both Aang and Natsu downcast. "Oh, look! I must have missed something." Aunt Wu said as she picks up a sliver of bone. "It's right here. It says 'trust in your heart and you will be with the girl you love'." Aunt Wu examined the underside of the bone.

"Really? Just trust in our hearts?" Natsu asked and then grins widely.

"That's great! Thank you Aunt Wu!" Aang said.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot!" Natsu said as they get up and run out while Aunt Wu shakes her head at the two.

The gang exit the building and they walk down the village square.

"Well, now you guys got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is a big and stupid hoax." Sokka said.

"You're just mad because you and Gray are gonna make yourselves unhappy your whole lives." Katara said.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, happy, and joyful!" Gray said as he gets more angry and kicks a rock off the ground which bounces off a nearby sign and it hits him on the head.

"What about that?" Happy asked.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Gray said.

"Well, I like my predictions." Katara said.

"Me too, though I'm not sure about what she meant by battling powerful dark wizards and new dark powerful benders." Lucy said.

"I think those powerful dark wizards might be those cloaked figures that we met back at the forest that were after you." Erza said.

"Maybe, but I have feeling that things will turn out very well." Lucy said.

"I agree." Katara said.

"They sure are." Aang said.

"Yep." Natsu said.

"Why? What's she tell you guys?" Katara asked.

"Uh, she told me about being the new master of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Neat." Lucy said.

"What about you, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Just some stuff." Aang said.

Just then the gang see a large crowd gathering at the center of the village square and the gang approach the crowd and as they enter the crowd they look up at the sky in silence.

"What's with the sky?" Lucy asked.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." The calm man the gang met before said.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny." Wendy said.

"You'd better hope that's not a bunny. The bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." The calm man said.

"Oh, brother." Gray said face palming.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman said.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check on the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to our village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing it." The calm man said.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition!" Gray said.

"Be quiet. She's coming." Katara said.

The crowd sees Aunt Wu and her herald arriving and Aunt Wu is climbing a large staircase allowing her to get on a little stage and the gang are still among the crowd and Meng is standing next to Aang.

"Hey, Aang, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" Meng asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." Aang said he quickly gets to Katara.

"Hey, Katara, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" Aang asked but Katara shushes him.

Aunt Wu bows to the crowd and she opens a book she's carrying.

"Bending arrow cloud. Good crops this year and nice big harvest." Aunt Wu said.

"Good news!" An old man said as he hugs an old woman possibly his wife.

"Wavy moon shape cloud. It's going to be a great year for twins." Aunt Wu said.

"Yes!" Two twins in green said at the same time and give each other a high five.

"And cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it. The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year and someone who is both a mage and a bender shall make sure of it!" Aunt Wu said and the crowd cheers wildly and while the crowd is cheering Aang approaches Katara.

"Uh, since we're here, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but not normal." Aang said but Katara doesn't pay attention to Aang and she joins the crowd leaving Aang alone making him crushed. "Never mind." Aang said.

Lucy is in the middle of the crowd and Natsu and Happy approach her.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu said and Lucy turns to him.

"Oh, hey, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hey, listen, Luce. There's something I wanna tell you." Natsu said.

"What is it? Is Zuko after us again?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that um, I..." Natsu stops talking for a minute leaving Lucy confused.

"What? Just tell me, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I...I...I...think you need to lose some weight." Natsu said shocking Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy asked flabbergasted.

"You need to stop eating sweets, Luce." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I've looked at myself last time and I'm not fat." Lucy said.

"You're not fat. I just think you need to look after your body from here on out because this world might have some food that's not good for your health." Natsu said.

"Right. Um, I gotta go now." Lucy said as she walks away.

"Natsu, come're." Happy said and Natsu leans over to Happy. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" Happy said slapping Natsu six times. "Really? She needs to lose weight?" Happy asked.

"It slipped out." Natsu said.

"Natsu, saying things like that offends females." Happy said.

"What else was I supposed to say to her?" Natsu asked.

"Just talk to her and tell her how you feel." Happy said.

"It's hard." Natsu said.

"Look pretend I'm Lucy. What would you say to me? And if you say I need to lose weight, you're gonna be my scratching post." Happy said.

"Uh, hey, Luce. I'm liking that new blue hair you got recently. It makes you look like Happy." Natsu said.

"Wow. Okay, this is not working out." Happy said.

Meanwhile Katara is at the front of Aunt Wu's house and she knocks on the door and Aunt Wu opens it.

"Hi, Aunt Wu. I'm sorry to bother you." Aunt Wu said.

"Anytime." Aunt Wu said.

"About this powerful bender I'm supposed to marry, is he gonna be handsome? I hope he's tall." Katara said.

"Ah, you want another reading?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yes please!" Katara answered and Aunt Wu allows Katara in the building.

Meanwhile Aang, Sokka, Gray, Erza, and Wendy walk around the village square and obviously Sokka is in a bad mood and so is Gray.

"I can't believe these saps. Someone really needs to scream some sense into them." Sokka said.

"They seem happy." Wendy said.

"Not for long. I'm gonna prove once and for all that Wu's predictions are a total sham." Gray said.

"You two are just immature. I'm going to find a marketplace." Erza said as she leaves.

"C'mon, Sokka. Let's crush some spirits." Gray said.

"Yeah." Sokka said.

Gray finds a man wearing red shoes and Gray runs up to him.

"Hey, you! I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear these red shoes, didn't she?" Gray asked.

"Yes. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." The man said.

"Uh-huh and how many times have you worn these shoes since you got that fortune?" Gray asked.

"Everyday." The man answered and Gray gets severely ticked off.

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GONNA COME TRUE!" Gray shouted.

"Really? You think so? I'm so excited!" The man said.

"IDIOTS!" Gray shouted as he kicks a rock and it hits a duck making it fly at Gray's shoulders and it starts annoying him making Gray run off while the duck goes after him.

Meanwhile at the reading room of Aunt Wu's building Aunt Wu tells Katara her fortune.

"...and then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough information for you?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Thanks, Aunt Wu." Katara said as she gets up and starts to leave but she turns back. "Oh, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"You want me to do a reading about THAT?" Aunt Wu asked flabbergasted and Katara nods her head while grinning.

Meanwhile Gray and Sokka are still at the village square and now they're both out of their minds.

"We don't care what Aunt Wu told you!" Sokka yelled.

"You need to take a bath sometime!" Gray yelled at a very filthy man who grunts in response to Sokka's and Gray's shouting and he walks off.

"This is getting annoying!" Sokka said.

"None of this would've happened if Aunt Wu hadn't come here twenty years ago." Gray said.

Aang then approaches Sokka and Natsu arrives as well.

"Hey, Sokka. You know some stuff about girls right?" Aang asked.

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place." Sokka said.

"Wait, what do you know about girls?" Gray asked.

"A lot of things. Now, do you mind? I'm trying to help out a friend here." Sokka said.

"Whatever." Gray said.

"So a lot, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. So what can I do you two for?" Sokka asked.

"Well, there's this girl..." Aang began and unknowing to him Meng is hiding behind a barrel and she giggling.

"I think I know what you mean." Sokka said.

"You do?" Natsu asked.

"And you're okay with it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah and to tell you two the truth, I've been picking up the subtle vibe that she likes you too." Sokka said.

"She does? Really?" Aang asked and Meng is still behind Aang waving and trying to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah. She's crazy about you. All you have to do is not mess it up." Sokka said.

"How?" Natsu asked.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you two make is being too nice." Sokka said.

"That's stupid." Carla said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"You can be too nice?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. If you want to keep her interested you two should act aloof, like you don't care one way or the other." Sokka said.

"Okay." Aang said.

"If you say so. Thanks." Natsu said.

"Hi, Aang. I was wondering..." Meng was cut off by Aang.

"See you later." Aang said walking away.

"See ya." Natsu said also walking away.

"Wow, they're good." Sokka said.

"Great. Sokka has created two monsters." Happy said.

Meanwhile at the outside of Aunt Wu's house Aunt Wu pushes Katara out of her house.

"...and you'll be fine as long as you have a scarf. Bye bye now." Aunt Wu said.

"Okay, thanks, but one more thing." Katara said and Aunt Wu takes a deep breath.

"All right. What is it?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"Papaya!" Aunt Wu answered annoyed as she slams the door shut.

"I hate papaya." Katara said as she walks off and Aang is leaning against the wall trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh, hey, Katara. I didn't see you there." Aang said.

"Hi, Aang." Katara said still walking away.

"That's okay. I'm busy with my own stuff." Aang said.

Meanwhile Lucy is walking around the village trying to find a marketplace to shop at and while she's walking Natsu is leaning against a wall of a building also trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh, hey there, Luce. I didn't notice ya." Natsu said.

"Uh, hi, Natsu." Lucy said. "Is there something you need?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. Just hangin' out here doin' whatever." Natsu said.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later." Lucy said as she walks off.

"Later." Natsu said and then a duck flies near him and they look at each other and the duck quacks at him.

Lucy finds a marketplace and there she finds Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Katara at the papaya fruit stand and so Lucy decides to join them.

"Ugh, papaya please." Katara said in disgust.

"If you hate papaya, then why take one?" Wendy asked.

"Because Aunt Wu told me." Katara answered.

"You don't always have to do what she says." Erza said and the shopkeeper hands Katara a papaya.

"Hey, guys." Lucy said joining the two.

"Hi, Lucy." Katara said.

"Are you guys shopping for food for travel?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, we might as well." Erza said.

"You can go ahead." Katara said.

"Okay. See you later, Katara." Wendy said as she, Lucy, and Erza walk off to the next stand.

Before Katara leaves she sees Aang standing next to her and he's still trying to act cool.

"So papaya, huh?" Aang asked.

"Uh-huh. Would you like some?" Katara asked.

"You know me. I don't really care what I eat." Aang said picking up a fruit.

"Okay then. See you later." Katara said as she walks away.

Aang takes a bite of the fruit but then he spits it out hating the fruit.

Meanwhile Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are at the mango stand and they are picking out mangoes.

"I'm going to the apple stand." Erza said.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Lucy said and Erza walks away.

As Lucy and Wendy are still picking mangoes they see Natsu standing next to them and he's trying to look cool as well.

"So mangoes?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. They're for our trip." Lucy said. "Want one?" She offered.

"C'mon, Luce. You should know that I don't care about what I eat." Natsu said taking a pear.

"Right. We'll we're gonna go with Erza. See ya." Lucy said as she, Wendy, and Carla walk away.

Natsu starts eating the pear but then he spits it out and wipes his mouth.

"Man, this bites." Natsu said and Aang approaches him.

"Hey." Aang said.

"How's your effort tryin' to get Katara's attention?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe aloof isn't my style." Aang said. "What about you?" Aang asked.

"I'm startin' to think that it's not my thing either." Natsu said.

"Oh, a panda lily!" A voice said and the two see a woman in green getting a flower from a man in white and pink and the two hug each other.

"Did you just see that?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

While man and the woman are still hugging happily Aang and Natsu get between them surprising them.

"Sorry to bother you, but where can a guy get one of these things?" Aang asked pointing at the flower.

Meanwhile Lucy, Wendy, and Carla find Erza at the apple stand picking some apples and Happy is with her and so they approach the two.

"There you are. I'm almost done in this stand. Lucy, what's wrong? You look distracted." Erza said.

"It's just that Natsu has been acting very weird today. Do you two know what's going on with him?" Lucy asked making Happy sweat drop.

"Nope." Happy quickly answered.

"I'm afraid I don't know either. Just give him some time and talk to him later." Erza said.

"Okay. Thanks, Erza." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Aang and Natsu are climbing up a rocky path leading up a mountain and Sokka and Gray are following the two.

"I can't believe you two are dragging us all the way up here just for a stupid flower." Gray said.

"Not just any flower, Snowball-brain. A panda lily." Natsu said.

"Yeah. We saw it in action and it actually works." Aang said.

"Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's crucial that you maintain maximum aloofness." Sokka said.

"Our hearts are telling us to get these flowers. Aunt Wu told us if we followed our hearts, we would be with the ones we loved." Aang said.

"Don't tell me you two actually believe in that stuff too." Gray said. "Also, how do you plan on holding onto a flower for who knows how long we are in this world until we somehow get back to Fiore and give it to Lisanna?" Gray asked.

"The flower's not for Lisanna. It's for someone else." Natsu said.

"Who? Mira?" Gray asked.

"No." Natsu answered.

"Levy?" Gray asked.

"No." Natsu said.

"Let me guess, Erza?" Gray asked.

"No! Who the flower is for is none of your business." Natsu said.

"Besides, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?" Aang asked as they finally arrive at the rim of the mountain which is the volcano and Aang and Natsu see panda lilies and so they pick up the flowers and sniff them but then Aang and Natsu look down at the caldera that's full of lava. "Oh, no. Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang said as he drops the panda lily into the lava.

Aang, Natsu, Sokka, and Gray look down at the volcano with alarmed expressions.

"Those people think they're safe." Gray said.

"We have to warn them." Sokka said.

"No time to walk." Aang said as he opens his glider and grabs Natsu, Gray, and Sokka and they start flying down back to the village.

They land in the village square and they find Katara, Wendy, Happy, and Carla waiting outside Aunt Wu's door.

"Hi, Katara." Aang said.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? After all the business I've given her?" Katara asked.

"But, Katara. She doesn't even charge." Wendy said.

"I know, but still." Katara said and Lucy and Erza arrive.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you and Gray tried to convince me that Aunt Wu was wrong before and it's gonna take a lot to make me..." Katara was cut of by an erupting sound and everyone looks up at the mountain with smoke rising.

"Oh, no." Erza said.

Later on the gang confront the villagers to convince them.

"Everyone! That volcano is going to erupt any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!" Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mister Science and Reason Lover." A woman said.

"He's telling the truth!" Sokka said.

"If you won't listen to them, then maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you people do, but my brother, Gray, Natsu, and Aang saw lava with their own eyes." Katara said.

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The calm man said.

Aang and Lucy Airbend themselves onto the roof of a building.

"Everyone listen to us! You're all in danger! We have to get out of here!" Aang said.

"That's right. You people can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands." Lucy said and another shaking occurs.

"There! Look at that!" Gray said pointing up at the mountain.

"Can your fortunetelling explain that?" Sokka asked.

"Can your science explain why it rains?" A man asked.

"Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka answered but the crowd is not convinced and they all walk away.

"They just won't listen to reason." Wendy said.

"But they will answer to Aunt Wu." Lucy said as she jumps down and Aang follows.

"I know. That's the problem." Gray said.

"Well, now it's gonna be the solution." Aang said.

"That's right. We're taking fate into our own hands." Lucy said.

"So what's the plan?" Natsu asked.

"First, we need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book." Lucy said.

Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are standing in front of Aunt Wu's door acting casual while Lucy and Aang enter Aunt Wu's house using the topmost balcony and the two enter the reading room searching for the cloud book while Momo chitters.

"Quiet, Momo. We don't want anyone to hear us." Lucy said.

Just then a reflection is revealed on a gong in front of Aang and Lucy and the two see the reflection and turn to see Meng startled.

"Oh, we didn't see you there." Aang said.

"You don't like me, do you?" Meng asked sadly.

"I like you." Aang said.

"But not the way I like you." Meng said.

"Oh, I guess not." Aang said.

"It's okay. It's just hard when you really like someone, but they don't think of you that way." Meng said.

"I know what you mean." Aang said sadly.

"She's beautiful by the way." Meng said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"That Water Tribe girl. I can why you like her so much. She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems manageable." Meng said as she tries to put her braided pigtails down but they go back up.

"Don't worry. You're gonna meet a very great guy who's gonna completely fall for you. I know it." Aang said.

"Thanks." Meng said.

"Come on, Aang. Let's go." Lucy said.

"Wait. Don't you two want this?" Meng asked taking out the cloud reading book from her kimono.

"Thanks, but how did you know?" Lucy asked.

"I've kinda been stalking him." Meng answered as she laughs nervously.

"Oh, well, thanks." Aang said blushing.

Later on Lucy, Aang, and Katara are riding Appa through the clouds and Lucy is trying to find the right cloud shape in the book.

"Clouds are made of water and air so between the three of us, we ought to be able to bend and move them to any shape we want." Aang said.

"We can do that." Katara said.

"I found it! The symbol for volcanic doom." Lucy said.

Lucy, Aang, and Katara start bending the clouds into the volcanic doom shape and while this is happening the villagers are looking at the clouds in horror while Wendy and Erza bring Aunt Wu over to her stage.

"Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds." Wendy said pointing at the sky.

"That's strange. It shouldn't...oh, my!" Aunt Wu said as she sees the cloud now having a skull shape.

As the mountain is still spewing smoke Aang addresses the crowd.

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Erza and Sokka have a plan." Aang said.

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot." Sokka said.

"If we can dig a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village and to the river." Erza said.

"If you're Earthbenders, come with me and Aang." Lucy said.

"I'm an Earthbender!" One of the twins said.

"I'm not!" The other twin said.

"Everybody else grab a shovel! Let's hurry!" Erza said as another erupt noise is heard.

The villagers are now outside the village and they start making the trench with Earthbending and digging with shovels but while this is happening the volcano erupts and starts spewing lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka said and the twins finally connects the trench to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Aang said.

"We'll come for you when it's safe!" Lucy said.

The villagers start to run while the volcano is now precipitating ash and lava engulfs the village gate and then the lava passes through the cemetery engulfing headstones as the lava is heading downhill and finally the lava reaches the trench and starts to fill rapidly but it's halted.

"It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara said.

"No! I was sure this plan would work! Forgive my mistake! I need one of you to hit me for this error!" Erza said shocking everyone.

"Erza, everyone's wrong sometimes." Lucy said. "I think I know what to do." Lucy said as she runs to the lava.

"Wait up, Lucy!" Aang said as he goes after Lucy.

"Guys!" Natsu called.

"Let them go. I think they know what they're doing." Wendy said.

Another explosion rocks the village and burning rocks start to rain down in addition to ash and everyone sees that Lucy and Aang hasn't moved and a huge boulder flies out of the sky and lands in the trench exploding and Lucy and Aang rush forward with determined looks on their faces and the two propel themselves in the air and the two start to Airbend and as lava begins to overflow Lucy and Aang work together to blow the lava straight up with wind not allowing it to advance on the villager and finally as Aang draws in a mighty in take of breath and expels it he lets out a huge gust of air cooling some of the lava but then more lava comes at him but Lucy run up and as she's about to bend air she makes lava rise instead and it is formed into a lava ball much to not only her surprise but Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sokka, Happy, and Carla are surprised too and she Lucy is still holding the lava in the air she also lets out a huge gust of air and cools the lava ball into a stone ball and it drops down and falls to the ground and Lucy and Aang both relax and assume a meditation pose while the others watch in awe.

"What did Lucy just do?" Happy asked.

"She just manipulated lava and formed into a ball." Gray said.

"How was that possible?" Wendy asked.

"Could this be the third element Lucy must learn to bend?" Carla asked.

"I think so." Erza said.

"Luce is really becoming a stronger mage like us and a very powerful bender." Natsu said as he grins widely. "Way to go, Luce. I'm actually jealous of you." Natsu said as he's still grinning.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender Aang is." Sokka said.

"Wait. What did you say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. I just said that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka said and Katara looks at Aang.

"I suppose he is." Katara said.

Later on the volcano is still smoking but it's not erupting and the gang return to the villager square where Aunt Wu and the other villagers are and Aang offers Aunt Wu her cloud book that they 'borrowed'.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang said sheepishly.

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?" Aunt Wu asked as she takes her book in anger while Lucy and Katara look guilty while Sokka smiles and points at the two girls since they were part of the cloud manipulation too but Lucy punches him and knocks him down but Aunt Wu laughs. "Very clever!" Aunt Wu said.

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Gray said.

"But Aunt predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and be saved someone who is a mage and a bender. She was right after all." The calm man said and both Gray and Sokka get to the calm man's face.

"We hate you." Gray and Sokka said at the same time but Erza and Katara take the two by their shoulders.

"It's okay, you two." Erza said.

"Yeah. Everything's gonna be alright." Katara said leading the two away.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked.

"Me too?" Natsu asked.

"Of course." Aunt Wu said.

"You didn't really see love in our fortunes. You just told us what we wanted to hear." Aang said.

"Let me tell you a little secret, you two. Just like you and your two friends reshaped the clouds, you both have the power to reshape your destiny." Aunt Wu said.

"That's good to know. Thank you for everything, Aunt Wu." Lucy said. "You two ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Natsu said.

"Let's go." Aang said and the three get on Appa while Katara is at the reins.

"Goodbye, everyone! It was nice to meet you! Take care, Meng." Katara said.

"Bye! Take care!" Meng said waving goodbye as Appa flies off but then her smile is replaced by a frown. "Floozy." Meng said.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is now over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now we'll be going to Chapter 15 so I hope you'll look forward to that. I'm going now so until then, goodbye for now and I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care.**


	15. Meeting Bato

**New chapter out. Sorry for not updating recently. School has been such a bitch for me and hinders me from writing. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 15: Meeting Bato**

A weapon which happens to be a scimitar made of a whale's tooth is standing upright in the ground of grass and someone grabs the hilt of the scimitar and yanks it out and that person is Aang and he examines the scimitar.

"Hey, look! A sword made of a whale's tooth." Aang said as Sokka slides down a dirt slope and he approaches Aang.

"Let me see that." Sokka said and Aang gives him the scimitar and Sokka examines it thoughtfully.

_Flashback:_

_Water Tribe warriors are in the Southern Water Tribe village and are packing supplies to get ready to assist the war effort while several Water Tribe ships are docked at the shore and a younger Sokka is watching this._

_Flashback end._

"This is a Water Tribe weapon. Let's see if we can find anything else." Sokka said and he and Aang start searching the wooded area for more weapons.

While Aang and Sokka are searching Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy arrive and they have curious looks.

"Did someone lose something?" Lucy asked.

"No, but we found something." Aang said.

Sokka then finds a spearhead lying on the ground beneath fallen leaves and he kneels before it while brushing off the debris and picks up the spearhead and starts examining it and he ashes on its point.

"It's burned." Sokka said as he sees a tree trunk with scorch marks on its bark and everyone else sees this.

"Must've been some fight." Gray said.

"Yeah. Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders." Sokka said as he now looks down the slope of the hill and sees a black spot on the ground. "The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Sokka said as he races down the hill along a dirt path and leaps over a few large rocks and as he keeps going he stops at a sandy beach and the others follow him.

"So then what happened?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka said.

"Hey! Look!" Katara said pointing at something in a distance and it's a boat sitting on the shore.

"A boat!" Wendy said.

"Yeah. One of our boats!" Sokka said and they run over to the boat.

"Is this Dad's boat?" Katara asked.

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here." Sokka said.

"But where is he?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Sokka said.

Meanwhile in Zuko's ship Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery are sitting at a low-lying table and Iroh is drinking his cup of tea relaxed and Flannery does the same thing.

"See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." Iroh said as he pours Zuko a cup of tea.

Zuko takes his cup for a drink but then the ship starts to vibrate causing Zuko's tea to go flying and it soaks Zuko's face and hair making Zuko grunt in frustration and he gets up to see what's going on outside.

"Just when Zuko was about to relax." Flannery said.

"What idiot would interrupt our quiet time?" Aiko asked as she follows Zuko.

On the deck of the ship Firebenders stand ready and in front of them is a large beast and a young woman carrying a rolled up whip is mounted on its back and Zuko and Aiko arrive at the deck.

"What do you and your ugly monster think you're doing on our ship?" Aiko asked.

"Nyla and I are after a stowaway." The woman said.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko said as Iroh and Flannery arrive.

The beast known as Nyla tears off a chunk of the metal deck flooring and hurls it making everyone move aside and the metal piece hits the doorway and Zuko sees this making him angry while the Firebenders prepare for battle but Nyla sticks its head in a gaping hole where the metal flooring was and it starts sniffing around as its vision is in black and white and it sees a stream of green drifting through the air and while Nyla is searching the entire room it sees a barrel that topples over showing a man hiding and as Nyla raises its head out of the hole the man starts to run but Nyla goes after it and while the man is trying to get away Nyla lashes out its elongated tongue and the tongue strikes the man making him fall and he's no longer moving.

"He's paralyzed." Flannery said.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour." The woman said as she lifts the paralyzed man. "By then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." The woman said.

"How did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman said as she puts the stowaway on her shirshu and she mounts on it.

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh said as the woman cracks her whip making Nyla bolt off the ship and race down the dock. "VERY impressed." Iroh said leaning over the ledge of the ship stroking his beard thoughtfully making Zuko and Aiko look at him in disgust while Flannery is surprised.

Meanwhile it is now nighttime and the gang are resting for the night next to the Water Tribe boat and everyone is asleep besides Sokka who is poking a stick into the campfire with a worried look.

_Flashback:_

_Young Sokka is walking by carrying a large bundle in his arms and wearing face paint while his father is standing beside a ship and hands a bundle to a man of the ship and starts to move but then turns to see Sokka walking toward him._

_"Sokka." Sokka's father said._

_"I'm coming with you." Young Sokka said._

_"You're not old enough to go to war, son. You know that." Sokka's father said._

_"But I'm strong, I'm brave, I can fight. Dad, please." Young Sokka pleaded and his father places his hand on Sokka's shoulder._

_"Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most. For you right now is here, looking after your sister." Sokka's father said._

_"I don't understand." Young Sokka said._

_"Someday you will." Sokka's father said as Sokka throws his bundle away and he hugs his father tightly while crying. "I'll miss you so much." Sokka's father said._

_Flashback end._

Sokka is still looking at the fire sullenly but then a strange noise is heard.

"Who's there?" Sokka asked readying his boomerang and he sees a man wearing Water Tribe clothing and has white bandages wrapped around his torso and the man is surprised to see Sokka.

"Sokka?" The man asked making Sokka raise an eyebrow but he realizes.

"Bato?" Sokka asked waking everyone up.

"Who the what now?" Aang asked getting up.

"Bato!" Katara cheered as she looks at the man named Bato and she and Sokka run to him and hug.

"Sokka, Katara. It's good to see you two. You've both grown so much." Bato said.

"Hi, I'm Aang and these are..." Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara asked.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato said making the two look crestfallen and a gust of wind blows making them shiver. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Bato said as he leads Katara and Sokka away but then he turns to Aang, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy and he gestures them to follow him and they do follow.

Everyone later arrives at an open courtyard where a few nuns are doing work.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato said and a nun turns to the gang. "Superior, these two are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and the Celestial Mage. I found them by my boat." Bato said.

"Young Avatar. Young Celestial Mage. It gives me great joy to be both in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." The mother superior said.

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet you." Lucy said.

"Yeah. If there's anything..." Aang was cut off by Sokka said.

"What smells so good here, Bato?" Sokka asked.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato said.

"Perfume, huh? Maybe we should dump some on Appa and Happy because they both stink so much. Am I right?" Sokka asked but everyone remained silent while Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy are annoyed.

"You have your father's wit." Bato said.

"I didn't think he'd have any." Gray said earning a glare from Sokka.

"I don't smell so bad." Happy said as he smells himself but then makes a disgusted face.

"That indicates you do stink." Carla said.

Everyone then goes into a hut with a tent on the opposite side of the door being a bed chamber, a fire in the middle, and various pelts placed and hung everywhere.

"Bato, this looks like home!" Katara said.

"Everything's here, even the pelts." Sokka said.

"Yeah, nothing's more cozier than dead animal skins." Aang said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go outside if you're uncomfortable." Natsu suggested.

"No. It's okay." Aang said as Momo leaps at a bear pelt and starts hitting it making its mouth close scaring Momo and leaps back to Aang.

"It's just a dead bear, Momo." Happy said.

Katara and Sokka are by the fire and Katara opens a pot cooking over the fire.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes!" Katara said.

"Help yourself." Bato said.

"Dad can eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka said.

"Just like Cana can drink a whole barrel of alcohol." Gray said.

Aang takes a bowl and sniffs it but he looks away disgusted and sets the bowl aside.

"Hate it?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much." Aang said.

"Bato, is it true that you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked.

"It was your father's idea and he dragged me along. Actually, the hippo did all the dragging." Bato said as Momo starts eating the stewed sea prunes Aang set aside but spits it out and then Happy tried it but spat it out as well.

"I wish I had fish." Happy said.

"Hey, I ride animals too. Appa's a good example. Lucy rode an animal once too. This one time, she rode a giant eel and..." Aang was cut off by Sokka again.

"So who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?" Sokka asked.

"You knew about that?" Bato asked.

"Everyone does." Katara said.

"Not us." Erza said.

"Yeah. What's the story?" Aang asked.

"A long one, Aang. Some other time." Sokka said waving the Airbender off making Lucy completely irritated.

"I'm out of here." Lucy said getting up and walks out of the tent.

"Wait up, Luce." Natsu said following Lucy and Happy follows as well.

"I'm out too. Not that anyone cares right now." Gray said getting up and leaving.

"Best that I leave as well." Erza said getting up. "Are you coming, Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Wendy said as she gets up and leaves with Erza and Carla follows and no one but Aang notices.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara said.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time but everything's funny in hindsight." Bato said chuckling.

"So was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran Gran you were a Water Spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your father wore the octopus. I did the spooky voice." Bato said as Aang is still sitting with a downcast look feeling ignored.

Meanwhile at a seedy tavern in the Earth Kingdom while a man is thrown through the roof and lands on the ground the woman from before known as June is calmly arm-wrestling a man who sweats and gashes his teeth and while this is happening Zuko arrives.

"Out of my way! Step aside, filth!" Zuko said annoyed pushing a man out of the way while Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery follow him.

"He means no offense. I'm sure you bathe regularly." Iroh said.

Zuko approaches June who is still arm-wrestling.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko said.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy, Insult Queen, Uncle Lazy, and Soft Girl." June said and Iroh laughs at June's remark while Aiko tries to lunge at June but Flannery quickly stops her.

June's opponent was gaining the upper hand but June wins her match without breaking a sweat and crowd cheers and throws money at her.

"Your monster thrashed my cousin's ship. You HAVE TO pay him back!" Aiko demanded.

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." June said as she collects her winnings. "Drinks on me!" June announced and crowd cheers and June gets her drink but Zuko grabs her wrist.

"Money isn't what we had in mind." Zuko said.

Everyone is now outside the tavern and Zuko takes out Katara's necklace.

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said showing June the necklace.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" June asked.

"It's not the Water Tribe girl I'm after. It's the bald monk and the yellow-haired girl she's traveling with." Zuko said.

"Whatever you say." June said.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship PAID for." Zuko said but June scoffs.

"Forget it." June said.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said making June smirk.

"Make it YOUR weight, and we have a deal." June said as she pokes Iroh's stomach making him laugh.

"You got it." Iroh said.

June takes Katara's necklace and she gives it to Nyla and it starts sniffing it showing its vision again finding Katara's scent which happens to be a purple scent and everyone gets on Nyla and they take off going after Katara's scent.

Meanwhile in Bato's hut Bato, Katara, and Sokka are still having a good time talking to each other about what Bato and Hakoda did during their adventure while Aang is still sitting by himself and is still feeling ignored.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Bato said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"When?" Sokka asked.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you two can come with me and see your father again." Bato said.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible!" Sokka said.

"I really do miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Katara said making Aang both saddened and worried.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..." As Bato kept talking Aang gets up and leaves the tent.

Aang walks toward the abbey gate and goes off to find Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy while Katara and Sokka are still with Bato.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang and Lucy to the North Pole first." Sokka said.

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara said.

"I'm sure your father would understand. He'd be proud that his children are helping the Avatar and the Celestial Mage." Bato said.

Meanwhile at a different area of the beach Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are walking along the shore.

"A good walk on the beach is just what I need to get away from those two right now." Lucy said.

"Should we head back?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think they'd even know we left. They're still probably catching up with their dad's friend." Gray said.

"Yeah, but we should still see if..." Natsu cuts himself off as he sees the Water Tribe boat again and it's still on the shore.

"That boat is still there." Erza said.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she walks over to it but as she gets close to it she sees someone sitting on the bow of the boat. "Aang?" Lucy asked and Aang turns to see Lucy and the others.

"Oh, hey, guys." Aang said.

"What's the matter? Why're you sitting here by yourself? Why do you look sad?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I heard that Bato said something about a message sent by Katara and Sokka's father. Bato offered they would go with him to see their father." Aang said.

"Are you worried they'd leave you?" Gray asked and Aang doesn't say anything.

Just then they hear something coming and they see an ostrich-horse with a man riding on it arriving near the boat.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe." The man who happens to be a messenger said.

"Uh, I know Bato." Aang said.

"Make sure he gets this." The messenger said giving Aang a scroll and the messenger rides the ostrich-horse away.

"Is that the message you explained?" Erza asked and Aang opens the scroll revealing to be a map.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad." Aang said as he gets frustrated and crumples the map up and stuffs it in his clothes.

"Aang." Lucy said.

"Are you gonna show them that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"You'll have to show them that, Aang." Erza said and Aang doesn't respond.

They later return to the abbey and return to Bato's hut.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry we were gone for so long." Aang said.

"Hey, guys. I didn't notice you guys left." Katara said.

"Obviously not." Lucy mumbled.

"Yep, but now we're back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes." Aang said sitting down and starts eating them even though he hated the taste but pretends to enjoy them and Bato, Katara, and Sokka give him strange looks.

"This is just...wow." Gray said.

"Wonder if they're gonna find out." Natsu said.

"Either that or he'll have to tell them." Erza said.

Meanwhile Nyla arrives at the herbalist's home that Aang visited before to find the cure and when Nyla growls Miyuki hisses making the herbalist turn to see June, Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery.

"Out for a little fresh air, are we?" The herbalist asked.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko said.

"I hope it's not Miyuki. Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?" The herbalist asked and Miyuki meows.

"The Avatar has been through here. Let's keep moving." June said as she makes Nyla leave.

Back at the abbey Aang Airbends a pile of hay to Appa but as he finishes his form the crumpled map falls out of his sleeve.

"Aha! I caught you." The mother superior said picking up the crumpled paper and Aang looks at her nervously. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Littering in the courtyard." The mother superior said.

"I'm sorry. I'll take care of this." Aang said as he takes the crumpled paper and the mother superior leaves.

"That was close, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Aang said as he stuffs the paper back into his sleeve.

Later on the gang are walking with Bato through the beach to his ship.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato said.

Aang then sees footprints of the messenger's ostrich-horse still being there so he Airbends the sand to cover the footprints and whistles making Erza shake her head.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yep. It has the scar to prove it. How 'bout you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging." Bato said but Sokka makes a saddened look.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara said.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were too young." Bato said.

"What's ice dodging?" Gray asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes..." Bato stops talking for a minute and he places his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You know what, you're about to find out." Bato said making Sokka smile.

"Have fun." Lucy said walking away.

"Wait for me, Luce." Natsu said following her and Gray, Erza, and Wendy go with the two.

Meanwhile Nyla arrives at Makapu Village and the citizens flee from Nyla in terror and it stops in front of Aunt Wu who remains still and calm.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"The girl must have spent a lot of time here." June answered.

"We don't have time for this!" Zuko said as he gets off and holds the necklace in front of Nyla's face and Nyla gets irritated and tries to whip Zuko with its tongue but Zuko quickly ducks. "Hey! Watch it!" Zuko said.

"Oh, look. He likes you." June said.

"I still hate that beast." Aiko mumbled and Aunt Wu approaches Iroh.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" Aunt Wu asked.

"At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh said.

Nyla then leaves the village to continue following the scent.

Meanwhile Bato, Aang, Katara, and Sokka are on Bato's ship which is now sailing close to shore.

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs." Bato explained.

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You'll be dodging those." Bato said pointing at a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore making Katara and Sokka nervous. "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust." Bato said.

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar. I know about trust." Aang said as he crosses his arms and looks away.

"For this to be done right, I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own." Bato said as he sits down and Sokka studies the rocks.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady." Sokka said and Katara looks at the shore with concern. "Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room." Sokka said as the ship moves to the side and sails between some rocks. "Aang, helm to lee. Helm to lee!" Sokka said.

"What does that even mean?" Aang asked.

The waves are knocking Bato around but he remains seated while Sokka struggles while Katara and Aang close their eyes and the ship passes more rocks.

"Great job!" Sokka said making Aang and Katara smile but then the boat is heading toward a large bundle of rocks.

"There's no way through!" Katara said.

"We can make it." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you've proven yourself. Maybe we should..." Bato was cut off by Sokka.

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now!" Sokka said.

Katara starts bending water below the boat while Aang bends air blasts at the sail while Sokka groans nervously as the boat clears the rocks and when they reach clear water Sokka sighs in relief and everyone else smiles at him.

Later on Bato's boat is back to being beached on the shore and later one Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy return to them and Bato is holding a cup of paint and dips his fingers in the paint.

"The spirits of water bear witness on these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise. It's the same mark your father earned. For Katara, the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us. And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe." Bato said as he places the right symbols on each of their foreheads.

"I can't." Aang said downcast.

"Of course you can." Katara said.

"What's wrong with being a member?" Lucy asked.

"You can't trust me." Aang said wiping his Trust symbol off his forehead.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Aang said as he takes the crumpled paper out of his sleeve and gives it to Katara and Sokka. "You have to understand. I was afraid you would..." Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"This is the map to our father! You had it this whole time? How could you?" Sokka asked angry. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own." Sokka said.

"He's not going on his own. WE'RE going with him!" Lucy said addressing herself, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy. "You two can go look for your dad for all I care." Lucy said.

"Fine by me!" Sokka said as he walks away.

"Now, Sokka. I think you should..." Bato was cut off by Sokka.

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka asked and Katara looks at Aang.

"Go find your dad." Gray said and Katara closes her eyes and she nods and walks off with Sokka and Bato making Aang downcast.

At the abbey Bato is helping Katara secure her pack while Sokka puts on his pack on his own while Aang is sitting on Appa while Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy get ready to go by themselves and Katara walks up to them.

"Good luck." Katara said.

"Yeah. You too." Aang said and Katara goes off with Bato and Sokka.

The mother superior approaches the six.

"We're about to move on." Lucy said.

"That would be best." The mother superior said.

Aang makes Appa walk out of the abbey and after they exit the abbey gate Aang sees Bato, Katara, and Sokka walking away in the distance.

"I'm such an idiot." Aang said.

"No you're not. You were just worried they'd leave you." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"We're better off on our own. Let's go." Erza said and Aang makes Appa leave the abbey gate.

Later on while the nuns are stirring perfume a rumbling sound alerts them and they stare in fright as they see Nyla entering the abbey with June, Zuko, Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery still riding on it and while Nyla is searching the abbey the purple scent is leading to the woods.

"We're getting close." June said as she whips Nyla making it leave the abbey and goes into the woods.

Meanwhile Bato, Katara, and Sokka are walking through the woods and as they are walking a howl is heard and it's a wolf's howl.

"That wolf sounds sad." Katara said.

"It's probably wounded." Sokka said.

"No. It's separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them is more painful than my wounds." Bato said making Sokka think about when he was younger he saw the eight ships travel away making him have a sad expression.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

"We need to go back. I want to see Dad, but helping Aang and Lucy is where we're needed the most." Sokka said.

"You're right." Katara said smiling.

"Your father would understand. I know he's proud of you both." Bato said.

"Thanks, Bato." Sokka said.

"I know where to go from here. Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point." Bato said giving them a map.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are at the beach again getting ready to leave.

"Looks like we're going alone." Aang said.

"With the six of us, we're never alone." Lucy said.

"Avatar! Celestial Mage! You both must leave!" The mother superior said running up to them.

"Okay, we get it. Everybody wants Aang and Lucy gone." Gray said annoyed.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you two." The mother superior said.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." The mother superior explained.

"Zuko." Lucy and Aang said at the same time.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you both." The mother superior said.

"A necklace?" Natsu asked confused but then Lucy and Aang realize.

"Katara!" Lucy and Aang said at the same time.

Meanwhile Katara and Sokka are walking down a long path leading to the abbey but then they hear a rumbling noise and stop and then Nyla appears behind them making them turn to it in fear and Nyla starts sniffing Katara.

"So this is your girlfriend? No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you." June said.

"She's not our friend." Aiko said as Zuko jumps off.

"Where are they? Where are the Avatar and the Celestial Mage?" Zuko asked.

"We split up. They're long gone." Sokka said.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty stupid. Run!" Sokka said and the two start running but Nyla uses its tongue to paralyze the two.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked as Nyla walks toward Katara and Sokka.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held." June said.

Nyla knocks the map out of Sokka's bag and smells a blue scent coming out of the map leading them back to the abbey and as they return to the abbey the nuns scatter in fear again and Nyla starts searching in circles.

"What's is doing? It's just going in a circle." Zuko said.

Nyla keeps searching the blue scent but then sees the blue scent in the sky seeing Aang and Lucy flying down and as the two fly over Nyla it stands on its hind legs and tries to paralyze the two but Lucy kicks its face knocking it down causing the riders to fall off as well.

"Aang! Lucy!" Katara said.

"Up!" June said as she cracks her whip to make Nyla stand up and she mounts on it again.

"Your beast doesn't scare us. I'll show you." Lucy said as she takes out her Zodiac Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of the Ox! CHOU!" Lucy called and Chou appears.

"I'm guessing you want me to bash these two?" Chou asked.

"Yes please! Let's take them!" Lucy said.

"Got it!" Chou said.

June makes Nyla charge at the two but then Appa who is being driven by Erza knocks down Nyla by leaping on its side and Appa growls and snorts while Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy get off Appa ready to fight and while they're facing June and Nyla Aang and Zuko face each other while two nuns drag Katara and Sokka to the side of the abbey.

Zuko starts Firebending at Aang but stops the blasts with his staff and Aang bends a blast of air at Zuko who side steps and sends another fire blast but Lucy attacks Zuko with her whip but he side steps and sends another fire blast at Lucy this time but Natsu quickly eats the fire and uses Fire Dragon Roar at Zuko who bends the fire away allowing Aang to send another air blast at Zuko while Wendy uses Sky Dragon Roar knocking him down but he recovers and sends a fire wave at the two but Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and starts shooting ice while Natsu throws his fireballs but Zuko moves closer and tries to punch and kick at the two but Lucy multi kicks and Chou delivers a very powerful punch but Zuko dodges the attacks and bends fire at Lucy's feet but Erza attempts to slash Zuko with her sword followed by a kick getting Zuko but Aiko bends white fire at Erza who blocks the fire attack and uses Requip: Fire Empress Armor and uses Fire Magic while Natsu delivers a fire punch but Aiko dodges their attacks bends another white fire blast at the two but Natsu eats the white fire and breathes fire at her but she bends the fire away from her and while this is happening Aang and Zuko exchange their own element blasts at each other while dodging and Lucy punches and kicks at Zuko while Chou spin punches but Zuko keeps bending fire blasts at Aang who bends air blasts and then the two both bend fire and air at each other at the same time creating a large explosion sending the two to different roofs.

"Aang!" Lucy said but then a tongue almost gets Lucy but she dodges and it's from Nyla with June still on it. "Whatever you guys do, stay away from its tongue." Lucy said.

"Got it." Gray said.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"Get them!" June said as she whips Nyla making it lash its tongue again but they dodged.

Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and tries to whack Nyla with it but June makes it dodge and makes Nyla lash its tongue again but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to blow June off of Nyla who lashes its tongue at Wendy but Chou grabs her allowing Gray to shoot ice at Nyla while Lucy drill kicks at Nyla knocking it down and then Lucy goes for June by punching followed by a spin kick but June dodges and delivers her own kick but Chou charges at June with his horns and knocks her down but June whips Chou but Lucy attacks with her own whip but June dodges and flip kicks at Lucy but Wendy spin kicks at June to knock her back while Gray tries to attack June with his ice sword but June dodges and tries to whip Gray but Lucy counters with her whip and while they are struggling Nyla gets up and tries to lash its tongue at Lucy but Chou quickly picks up Nyla and throws it to the ground and then delivers a powerful punch at June knocking her out.

Aiko is bending white fire at Natsu and Erza but Natsu eats her white fire and uses Fire Dragon Roar while Erza uses her Fire Magic at Aiko but Aiko bends their fire away and throws punches and kicks at the two but Erza grabs Aiko's wrist and Erza throws Aiko to the ground but Aiko quickly recovers and bends a ring of fire but Natsu jumps through the fire and fire kicks at Aiko but Aiko grabs Natsu's leg and slams him to the ground but Natsu gets up by spin fire kicking at Aiko who bends the flames away from her allowing Erza to deliver three punches followed by a sword attack but Aiko backs off and bends a white fireball but Erza dodges and elbows Aiko in her face knocking her down.

Iroh quickly runs to June and he places his hand on her face making June wake up and she stands up.

"Up!" June said whipping Nyla to make it get up and Nyla runs across the abbey while Iroh smiles.

"Disgusting." Flannery said.

Nyla charges at Gray and Wendy but Appa attacks Nyla with his tail but Nyla lashes its tongue at the bison paw making him fall and land paralyzed but Appa gets back up and he growls and Nyla growls back and with Chou at Appa's side the two charge at Nyla while Nyla also charges because of June's whip and when Appa and Chou make a collision with Nyla June gets knocked off of Nyla but she whips Appa's back and lands on the ground but Appa tries to stomp on June but she quickly rolls away and Chou tries to slam his fists to the ground but June backs off but Gray tries to slash at June with his ice sword while Wendy uses her Sky Magic at June but she dodges and tries to whip them but Erza delivers a powerful punch at June knocking her back she recovers and attempts to kick Erza but Lucy bends an air blast at June while Gray shoots ice at her and Natsu shoots three fireballs but June dodges the attacks.

Aang is still on the roof and he lifts his head and groans but then gasps as he sees Zuko running across the roof and bends a fire blast at the Airbender but Aang jumps into the air while Zuko sends another fire blast at Aang's feet but Aang made it into the air just in time and bends an air blast at Zuko but as Aang landed Zuko bends another fire blast but Aang bends an air shield to block the fire attack and then bends a stream of air at Zuko sending him to a corner tower of the abbey and Aang bends another air blast but Zuko jumps off the roof and Nyla jumps on making Aang run away but Chou gets on the roof and delivers a powerful punch at Nyla while Lucy drill kicks but Nyla is about to lash its tongue again but Appa slams his tail to send an air blast at the roof while Sokka and Katara are still sitting by a wall.

"I think I'm starting to get some feeling back." Sokka said but then rubble from the roof fall on him. "Ow." Sokka said.

"That oughta hurt." Natsu said.

Aang is jumping into the abbey stream courtyard stream and Nyla follows and when June and Nyla are on the roof an explosion occurs making the two run to the side and the explosion was caused by Appa and Chou and Chou charges at Nyla again and gets it while Lucy bends air at it and June but Nyla lashes its tongue again but Gray tries to attack with his ice hammer while Erza tries to slash with her sword and while this is happening Iroh is examining some perfume bottles and he sniffs one of them and sneaks one into his sleeve.

"Father." Flannery said.

"Even I need some perfume, daughter." Iroh said.

"You'd better save some for me." Aiko said.

Aang is now standing on a well and Zuko bends three fire blasts at the Airbender but Lucy bends air blasts at Zuko but he dodges and bends more fire blasts but Aang jumps to different sides of the well dodging them and Zuko bends another fire blast but Aang ducks and he and Lucy see that Zuko has Katara's necklace.

"You have something I want." Aang said

"And you're gonna give it to us." Lucy said as Aang jumps between four beams of the well.

Aang dodges Zuko fire blasts by moving on all sides of the well and Zuko breaks two of the well's beams and sends off the wooden structure away and Zuko jumps on the well's circular stone and starts bending two fire blasts at Aang who dodges them by stepping around the well and Aang sends two air blasts and Lucy does the same thing making Katara's necklace fly off of Zuko and Aang tries to grab it but misses and Zuko lunges at Aang who jumps onto his back and he's flying through the air and manages to grab Katara's necklace with his foot and lands in the well and Zuko bends a fire blast down the well but then water rises out of the well and sends Zuko flying while Aang jumps out of the water which rains a little while Zuko falls down but gets back up and goes for Aang but Lucy kicks Zuko while Chou delivers two powerful punches but Zuko recovers from their attacks and goes for them but Appa growls and walks toward the prince but then Nyla lashes its tongue at the bison and June whips Nyla to make it lash its tongue again and Appa falls to the ground and Chou tries to attack but Nyla lashes its tongue at Chou multiple times until Chou is paralyzed.

"Chou!" Lucy said.

"Forgive me, Lucy. I tried." Chou said.

"It's not your fault. Go back and rest." Lucy said and Chou nods and disappears.

As Nyla looks toward Lucy the mother superior makes Katara and Sokka smell a vial of perfume making them get their movement back.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give it something to look at." Lucy said.

"The perfume?" The mother superior asked and Lucy nods.

Three nuns and Sokka push four pots of perfume and while this is happening Aang is cornered by Zuko, Aiko, June, and Nyla and they attack the Airbender and he dodges their attacks but the nuns and Sokka pour the perfume pots onto the ground allowing Lucy and Katara to bend the perfume into the air and they pour it on Nyla causing its vision to be clouded and it starts going crazy and lashes out its tongue at Zuko paralyzing him and then lashes it tongue at June and Iroh notices.

"June! No!" Iroh said as the tongue hits June and she falls into Iroh's arms.

Nyla is still going crazy since its vision is clouded and it's running around in circles until it climbs up the abbey wall and runs off and everyone runs to Aang to see if he's alright and they smile at him and he smiles back and Aiko and Flannery are sitting next to Zuko, Iroh, and June who are on the ground.

"At least you guys have until about an hour to recover." Flannery said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see Uncle getting hit by the tongue." Zuko said but Iroh shushes him as he goes back into position smiling making June angry upon learning this.

"Disgusting." Aiko said shaking her head and face palming.

Meanwhile Appa who has recovered from Nyla's tongue is flying through the sky and the gang are on the saddle while Aang drives Appa.

"So...where do we go?" Aang asked.

"We're getting you and Lucy to the North Pole." Katara said.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. We've lost too much time as it is." Sokka said.

"I thought you guys wanted to see your father." Lucy said.

"We do, but you guys are our family too. Right now, you two need us more." Sokka said.

"And we need to you two." Katara added.

"Thanks. I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you..." Aang was cut off by Katara.

"I'll be okay." Katara said.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this?" Aang asked showing Katara her necklace and she's surprised.

"Aang, how did you get that?" Katara asked as she puts on her necklace.

"Zuko asked me to make sure I gave it to you." Aang said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Aang said and Katara kisses Aang on the cheek making him blush.

"So we still a team or what?" Gray asked.

"Of course we are. We'll have to be sure not to abandon each other no matter what." Katara said.

"That's good to hear." Erza said.

"Yeah." Lucy said and Appa is still flying through the air toward the horizon.

* * *

**Chapter 15 is FINALLY done! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I won't be able to update much now because again school is in my way, but I'll try and work on this story as much as I can. Anyway, I'll be going now. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	16. Deserted Firebender

**Chapter 16 is finally out. Sorry for making you people wait. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 16: Deserted Firebender**

In a forest Momo and Happy are leaping from one tree to another and Carla follows the two and they land on a roadside kiosk in the middle of a crossroad and the gang arrive at it and walk over to some posters on the kiosk.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Lucy said looking at posters.

"See if you can find a menu. I'm starving." Sokka said.

"Obviously." Gray said.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Natsu said.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here." Aang said looking at a poster.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"It says 'The Fire Day's Festival'. It has Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, and magicians." Aang said and he turns to Lucy. "This would be a great place for me to study some Firebenders." Aang said.

"You might want to rethink that." Erza said looking at another poster and shows it to Aang and it's a poster that shows Aang and Lucy.

"Hey! A poster of me and Lucy!" Aang said.

"It's a wanted poster. This could be bad." Lucy said as Aang takes the wanted poster.

"Lucy's right. I think we should just keep moving." Katara said.

"But I have to learn Firebending at some point and I think fire should be the third element Lucy should bend. This could be my only chance to watch a master up close." Aang said.

"I don't think fire should my third element." Lucy said.

"Why not? I do Fire Magic and I'm not a bad guy." Natsu said.

"Aye. You should also consider deciding your third element soon." Happy said.

"You know what, I guess we'll check it out." Lucy said and Aang and Natsu rejoice.

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. You really wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with their...fire?" Sokka asked.

"I'm always fired-up with my fire." Natsu said.

"We'll wear disguises." Erza said.

"Yeah and if there's trouble, we'll just leave." Katara said.

"Yeah. Because we ALWAYS leave before we get into trouble." Sokka said.

"Be quiet unless there will be trouble for you." Erza said and Sokka shuts up.

The gang are now near an edge of a cliff side and they are looking at the Fire Day's Festival and Aang turns to Appa, Momo, Happy, and Carla.

"You four should stay out of sight while we go to the festival." Aang said.

"Very well." Carla said.

"Please be careful in there." Happy said as he, Carla, and Momo hide int a bush while Appa hides in another bush but looks almost noticeable.

"Ready disguises!" Lucy said and Katara and Sokka put on their black cloaks while Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy put on their red cloaks while Lucy puts on her purple cloak while Aang pulls his orange shawl over his head making him look goofy and he smiles.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Gray said sarcastically while Lucy, Katara, and Wendy giggle.

"Let's go." Erza said and they head for the festival.

The gang are walking around the festival and while they're looking around they see everyone wearing masks.

"I think we need new disguises." Wendy suggested.

"You're right." Katara said.

"Where are we gonna get masks like those?" Sokka asked.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" A mask dealer called.

"That was surprisingly easy." Natsu said.

The gang choose masks and Lucy chooses a lady with makeup while Katara chooses another lady with makeup while Natsu picks an orange dragon mask while Gray picks a white bird mask while Erza picks gets a purple tiger mask while Wendy chooses a green lion mask while Sokka gets a blue smiling mask while Aang gets a red frowning mask but Lucy removes Sokka's mask showing his frown face and removes Aang's mask showing his smile and Lucy gives Sokka the red sad mask while Aang gets the blue happy mask.

"Hey! I think they have some food." Aang said.

"Finally!" Sokka said.

"Score!" Natsu said and they run to a shopkeeper.

"What do you have?" Sokka asked.

"Flaming Fire Flakes! Best in town." The shopkeeper said.

"We'll take 'em!" Natsu and Sokka said at the same time and start eating the Fire Flakes but Sokka has a spasm of spiciness while Natsi keeps eating.

"Hot! Hot!" Sokka said.

"'Flaming Fire Flakes? Hot? What do you know?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Idiot." Gray said.

"At least Natsu's enjoying them." Wendy said.

"Aw, yeah! Tastes like fire! You gonna finish those?" Natsu asked and Sokka gives Natsu his Fire Flakes and Natsu keeps eating.

"Hey look!" Aang said pointing at what looks like a puppet show and they see kids watching what looks like a puppet version of the Fire Lord.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens. No one can surprise the Fire Lord!" The puppet Fire Lord said as a puppet Earth Kingdom soldier appears behind and is carrying a rock.

"Oh, no! Look out!" The Fire Nation kids said but the puppet Fire Lord breathes fire and burns the Earth soldier puppet and the kids cheer.

"I didn't realize the Fire Lord had fans." Gray said.

"Too bad he's gonna get defeated." Lucy said and she sees Aang going somewhere. "Aang? Wait! Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said walking over to the big crowd he mentioned and the others follow him.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka said.

"There shouldn't be any killing in festivals." Natsu said.

The gang appear in front and they see what looks like a Firebending magician performing a Firebending trick and after her performs his trick the crowd cheers.

"I gotta learn that trick!" Aang said.

"Thank you! Thank you! And now for my next act, I'll need a volunteer from the audience!" The Fire magician said.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Aang said waving his hand around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza asked.

"I want to get a closer look." Aang said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Katara said.

"It's better that we don't attract attention to ourselves." Lucy said.

"How about you, little lady?" The Fire magician offered pointing at Lucy.

"Oh, um..." Lucy starts to back off.

"Aww, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!" The Fire magician said and the crowd cheers and the Fire magician gets Lucy on stage much to Aang's jealousy and Natsu's rage.

"Aww, that could've been me!" Aang said crossing his arms.

"If he burns ONE hair off of Luce's head, his face is mine!" Natsu said.

"Clam down, Natsu. I'm sure it's going to be a harmless act." Katara assured.

"My next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon'!" The Fire magician said as he sits Lucy down in a chair and starts tying her up. "You will be my captured princess." The Fire magician said as he finishes tying up Lucy. "Don't worry, my fair maiden! I shall tame this fiery beast!" The Fire magician said as he makes a fire dragon and starts waving it around and acts like he's going out of control. "It's too strong! I can't hold it!" The Fire magician said.

"We need to help her!" Natsu said.

"No! We don't wanna make a scene." Gray said.

"But what if..." Aang stops talking.

"The rope! It's breaking! The Fire magician said as the rope breaks freeing the fire dragon and it goes for Lucy.

"NO!" Aang and Natsu shout as they get on stage.

Aang and Natsu work together with Aang using his Airbending while Natsu uses his Fire Magic to get rid of the fire dragon revealing to be a ray of colors and while this happens both Aang's mask and Natsu's mask are off.

"Hey! You two trying to upstage me?" The Fire magician asked and the crowd starts booing at the two for ruining the trick and they start doing goofy dances.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" A citizen said.

"That means the Celestial Mage is here too!" Another citizen said attracting guards' attention.

"Time to go." Katara said and the gang starts running.

While the gang starts to run they see a man in front of them.

"Follow me! I can get you guys out of here." The man said.

"There they are!" A Fire guard said and they run at the gang but the man throws explosives at the guards.

The gang follow the man while still getting away from Fire soldiers that are chasing them still.

"Over there!" A Fire soldier said.

"Aang! Call Appa!" Lucy said.

"Right!" Aang said as he blows his whistle.

"Hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka said.

"He did it before!" Natsu said.

"This way!" The man said as he makes a sharp turn down one of the several alleys but the man runs back. "Okay! Not this way!" The man said as he makes another turn and they follow.

Their way is blocked by Fire soldiers but the man throws smoke bombs and run past the soldiers down the alley but they come across a dead end with an enormous supply of fireworks but then they see Appa flying down.

"Appa! Down here!" Aang said and Appa lands between the gang and the soldiers and Appa unleashes a gale force of wind blowing the soldiers away but as the soldiers run at the bison he already took off and while Appa is flying the man bites the top of a bomb lighting it and throws it at the fireworks supply creating an explosion and making a beautiful display of fireworks.

"Nice touch setting off those fireworks." Natsu said.

"You really know your explosives." Sokka said.

"I'm familiar." The man said.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier then." Erza said.

"WAS. My name's Chey." Chey introduced.

Everyone later lands at an empty part of the woods and make camp.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general...or maybe he was an admiral." Chey said.

"He was high ranked. We get it." Gray said.

"Yeah! Way up there! He couldn't take this madness anymore. He's the first person to ever leave the army...and live. I'm second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. It's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a Firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's enlightened." Chey explained.

"You mean there's a Firebender who's not with the Fire Lord?" Lucy asked.

"Great! We've gotta meet him! He can train me!" Aang said.

"We're not gonna meet some crazy Firebender!" Sokka said.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar and even the Celestial Mage! That's why I followed you to the festival." Chey said.

"We thank you for your help, but we must get to the North Pole by morning." Erza said.

"Erza, this could be my only chance to meet a Firebender who would actually be willing to teach me." Aang said.

"It can't hurt to just talk to him." Katara said.

"Well..." Erza was cut off by Sokka's annoyance.

"That's what you guys said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Sokka asked.

"Because you're annoying, we hate listening to you, and we don't care what you say." Happy said earning a glare from Sokka who then pouts.

Just then a spear appears from nowhere and in a flash everyone is surrounded by men wearing straw hats, light armor, wearing tribal makeup, and are wielding spears.

"Don't move." One of the men said.

Later on the tribal men start escorting the gang and Chey to their campsite.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar and the Celestial Mage!" The man said.

"Wait. You know these guys?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, yeah! Lin Yee's an old buddy. Right, Lin Yee?" Chey asked.

"Shut up! Keep moving!" Lin Yee said.

They go down a hill and they see a cottage with leaves and logs.

"Go on. He sees only you." Lin Yee said.

"That's okay. We can talk later." Chey said.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him." Aang said as he tries to move but Lin Yee stops him.

"No! You wait here." Lin Yee said and pushes Chey. "Go!" Lin Yee ordered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He's a great man." Chey said as he moves forward to the cottage.

Meanwhile at the Fire Day's Festival the soldiers are being interrogated by Zhao and Shasta is obviously at his side and two guards are with them.

"So the Celestial Mage and the Avatar were her, but you let them slip away?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, Sir, but other than that, the festival went off without a hitch." The guard captain said but a huge piece of burning planks of wood falls with a massive crash. "No fights. Theft was way down." The guard captain said nervously.

"I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?" Zhao asked irritated.

"They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect." The guard captain answered.

"Ready the river boats. We're going after the Avatar and the Celestial Mage." Zhao said.

"Here we go again." Shasta said.

Meanwhile at the settlement the gang are sleeping but they hear Chey exiting the cottage and he approaches the gang.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Can we see Jeong Jeong now?" Aang asked.

"He won't see you either of you. He was angry that I brought you both here. He wants you two and your friends to leave." Chey said.

"Finally! Let's hit the road." Sokka said.

"Why won't he see us?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready. He says you haven't mastered Waterbending and Earthbending yet. He also said the Celestial Mage hasn't mastered Waterbending and is not ready for Firebending." Chey said.

"Wait. How does he know I'm supposed to master Waterbending and then Earthbending?" Aang asked.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He could tell." Chey said.

"I'm going in anyway!" Aang said as he walks to Jeong Jeong's cottage.

"Aang!" Lucy said as she follows him.

Aang takes a deep breath and enters the cottage and Lucy goes inside as well and they both enter the darkness where they see a dark figure sitting cross-legged with a semi-circle of candles and the figure has his back turned on the two.

"Get out." The man said.

"Master, I need to learn Firebending." Aang said.

"Only a fool would seek his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said.

"But I'm the Avatar and Lucy is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy. It's our destiny to..." Aang was cut off by Jeong Jeong.

"Destiny? What would children know about destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does it know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of its control! It may follow where the river flows, but it cannot see the end. It cannot imagine the ocean." Jeong Jeong said.

"Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines and it's the Celestial Mage's duty to learn at least three of them." Aang said.

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now get out." Jeong Jeong said.

"Sir, Aang needs to learn it at some point. This could be his only chance." Lucy said.

"Are you both deaf? How can I teach the Avatar if he refuses to listen? Before learning Firebending, he must learn Waterbending and Earthbending. Water is cool and soothing. Earth is steady and stable, but fire...fire is alive. It breathes, grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself, but fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it. That is destiny! Neither of you are ready! You're both too weak!" Jeong Jeong said.

Just then the fires of the candles flame up to illuminate the entire hut before going out and a vision begins and one candle is in front of Jeong Jeong while a tree is behind him and in front of Jeong Jeong is Avatar Roku.

"You think I am weak?" Roku asked.

"Avatar Roku! No! No! I did not mean that!" Jeong Jeong said.

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar Firebending." Roku said as he raises his hand and ignites the tree.

"Yes. Yes. I will teach you." Jeong Jeong said.

"Really? That's great!" Aang said raising his hand happily making Jeong Jeong groan in dismay.

"I don't think I'm ready for Firebending yet." Lucy said.

"I would not think you are, but I am certain you are ready to master this." Jeong Jeong said as he takes out a bronze key.

"A Zodiac Celestial Key!" Lucy said.

"Yes. At first, I would you're not ready for this, but you would need to wield it at some point." Jeong Jeong said. "Use this Celestial Spirit well." He said giving Lucy the Zodiac Celestial Key.

"Thank you." Lucy said bowing.

"So when do we learning Firebending?" Aang asked.

It's now morning outside of Jeong Jeong's cottage and Lucy is contracting with her new Celestial Spirit while Natsu is laying on the ground while Happy is sitting on his stomach while Gray is laying on a boulder and he's in his boxers again while Erza is checking her equipment while Wendy watching Katara practice her Waterbending while Sokka is fishing and Aang and Jeong Jeong are in front of the cottage and Aang is standing bandy legged on a flat stone in the river while Jeong Jeong is standing a foot or two away on the bank.

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong said and Aang does what he said. "Wider!" Jeong Jeong said Aang does so. "Bend your knees." Jeong Jeong said and Aang bends his knees. "Now, concentrate." Jeong Jeong said and Aang expresses concentration. "Good. Good." Jeong Jeong said.

"Now what?" Aang asked.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your Waterbending friend. Is she talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" Jeong Jeong said.

"Hey!" Sokka said.

"At least he's telling the truth." Gray said earning a glare from Sokka.

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked.

"You must feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature." Jeong Jeong said.

"So when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asked.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong ordered.

Aang breathes and is embarrassed as Natsu, Gray, Katara, and Sokka laugh from behind.

"You four shut up. It's not that funny." Lucy said and they stop laughing and Aang tries to concentrate.

Later on Aang and Jeong Jeong climb the slope of a mountain and are walking up the path to the mountain's summit.

"Are we coming here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?" Aang asked.

"No fire yet." Jeong Jeong said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Power in Firebending comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control." Jeong Jeong said.

"You brought me here to breathe?" Aang asked.

"Assume your stance." Jeong Jeong said and Aang does so while Jeong Jeong turns away. "Wider." Jeong Jeong said.

"But you're not even looking." Aang said.

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong repeated and Aang does so. "Now inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth." Jeong Jeong said and Aang was about ask but was quickly cut off. "Without talking." Jeong Jeong said and Aang starts breathing. "Good. Keep going." Jeong Jeong said as he walks down the path while Aang keep breathing.

Later on Jeong Jeong is in his hut meditating but someone enters the cottage and it's Aang.

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!" Jeong Jeong said.

"I've been breathing for hours." Aang said.

"You want to stop breathing?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat, breathe, and feel the sun. I wanna know how shoot fire from my fingertips!" Aang said and Jeong Jeong sighs.

"I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with power of fire and how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out any obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control, it destroys everything around it. But I had four pupils who were actually interested in learning discipline of Firebending and I taught them how to control themselves and their firepower." Jeong Jeong explained.

While he's talking Zhao is on his boat and several tribal men attack but Zhao fends them off leaving fire in his wake.

"Learn restraint...or risk destroying yourself and lose the people you love." Jeong Jeong said.

Several hours later Jeong Jeong exits his cottage and he finds Aang meditating in front of the hut.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient." Aang said.

"We're going to work on fire now." Jeong Jeong said.

"Oh, yeah!" Aang said excited but gets serious. "I mean, let us begin." Aang said and Jeong Jeong takes a falling leaf and burns its center.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." Jeong Jeong said.

"Master! There is trouble!" A tribal man said.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong said as he leaves while Lucy, Katara, and Natsu join Aang.

"This is the WORST Firebending instruction ever!" Aang said.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said.

"But I'm ready to do so much more." Aang said.

"Just concentrate." Lucy said.

Aang does in fact concentrate on his leaf and gets into his stance and breathes and moments later the leaf burns up creating a small flame.

"I did it! I made fire!" Aang said.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted excited.

"That's great, Aang, but you should take it slow." Katara said.

Aang starts playing with his fire by tossing it back and forth in front of him and behind him and Natsu joins in the fire play and the two unleash fire blasts in the opposite direction.

"Now THAT'S Firebending!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Aang said.

"Guys! Be careful! You'll hurt yourselves!" Lucy said.

"Hey, Aang. Do you remember how that juggler did that fire trick?" Natsu asked.

"I think it goes something like this." Aang said as he tosses his fire in the air and spreads his arms out and Natsu does the same thing with his Fire Magic and they both smile but their smiles fade as their fire gets Lucy and she's now burned and screams in pain.

"Lucy!" Katara yelled.

"Luce! We're so sorry!" Natsu said.

"It was an accident!" Aang said and Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka come at Lucy's side.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled concerned.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"What did you two do?!" Erza demanded.

"We're sorry!" Aang said.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" Natsu said but Erza punches both Natsu and Aang.

"You two shouldn't be messing around with something like this!" Erza yelled.

"Look at what you two nimrods did! YOU BOTH BURNED LUCY!" Gray yelled and Lucy runs away into the woods.

"Lucy, wait!" Katara said as she runs after her.

"Wait for me!" Wendy said as she runs after Katara.

"You two burned Lucy!" Sokka yelled and Jeong Jeong appears.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Gray yelled.

"I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately." Jeong Jeong said.

"We're sorry. We didn't..." Aang stops talking as Gray, Erza, and Sokka leave.

"Luce, I'm sorry!" Natsu said sadly and Aang looks at Jeong Jeong who looks displeased and leaves.

Lucy is at a creek sulking due to the pain of being burned and Katara and Wendy show up and sit next to her.

"Lucy, it's okay. We're here." Katara said but Lucy is still sukling. "Wendy, can you try and heal Lucy's burn?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I think I can." Wendy said as she uses her healing magic on Lucy's burned abdomen. "I hope that's better." Wendy said.

"But her hands are burned too." Katara said as she places her hands on Lucy's and she puts Lucy's into the water and then Lucy's hands glow and few seconds later Lucy's hands are healed.

"What? Katara, how did..." Lucy was cut off by a voice.

"She has healing abilities like your other friend." The voice said which happens to be Jeong Jeong.

"The Waterbenders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I was more blessed like her. Free from this burning curse." Jeong Jeong said.

"But you're a great master." Lucy said.

"Yeah. You have powers that we'll never know." Katara said.

"Water brings healing and life, but fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk on a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart." Jeong Jeong said.

Just then water in front them is blasted with flames but Jeong Jeong gets up and gets into his defensive stance and breaks the flames that wash over him and the three girls and Jeong Jeong sees boats coming their way.

"Go find your friends and flee. Do not back come back here or you'll be destroyed! Hurry!" Jeong Jeong said.

"But I can help you fight back." Lucy said.

"I will handle this. Go now! Hurry!" Jeong Jeong said.

"Lucy, come on!" Wendy said and Lucy runs with Katara and Wendy.

Jeong Jeong faces the boats that land harmlessly around him and Zhao is still on his boat and he's looking through his telescope but then lowers it and smirks and while this is happening Jeong Jeong unleashes a large wall of flame at the ships but the boats turn and land on the beach.

"Don't worry, men. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." Zhao said as he and Shasta walk past the wall of fire and confront Jeong Jeong. "Isn't that right, Master Jeong Jeong?" Zhao asked and Jeong Jeong drops the wall of fire.

"Mater Jeong Jeong." Shasta said as she bows.

"Shasta, my greatest pupil. Are you your sisters doing well?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Yes." Shasta answered.

"Enough with these ridiculous formalities." Zhao said.

Meanwhile Lucy, Katara, and Wendy return to Gray, Erza, and Sokka who are getting prepared to leave.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Never mind me. We need to get out of here." Lucy said.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

"Inside Jeong Jeong's cottage." Erza answered.

"And Flame-brain's sitting on that stone by himself." Gray said.

Lucy runs to Natsu first who is sulking because of what he did to Lucy.

"Natsu, I know burning me was an accident, but I'm okay now. Can you stop beating yourself up?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, you're okay? How?" Natsu asked.

"I'm healed and I'll explain later. Right now I need to talk to Aang." Lucy said as she enters the cottage and she finds Aang sulking as well.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me I wasn't ready, but I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to Firebend again." Aang said.

"You'll have to eventually." Lucy said.

"No. Never again." Aang said.

"Aang, it's okay. I'm healed." Lucy said.

"What? How?" Aang asked.

"Katara healed me. We have to get out of here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking." Lucy said.

"Where?" Aang asked.

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong." Lucy answered.

"We have to help him." Aang said.

"Then let's go." Lucy said and they leave the cottage.

Meanwhile Zhao and his men are standing against Jeong Jeong.

"Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage." Zhao said.

"Zhao..." Shasta warned.

"It is you who has embraced savagery, Zhao." Jeong Jeong said. "Unlike you, Shasta and her sisters have known about Firebending." He said.

"I couldn't care less. Also, it's ADMIRAL Zhao now." Zhao said.

"Titles don't matter." Shasta said.

"Indeed. That title will not help you against the Avatar and the Celestial Mage. Do not try to fight them. You are no match." Jeong Jeong said but Zhao scoffs.

"I think I can handle a child." Zhao said.

"Have you forgotten your fight against the Celestial Mage?" Shasta asked.

"She was lucky, but luck can't last forever." Zhao said.

"I have never seen such raw power." Jeong Jeong said and then he sees Lucy and Aang arriving.

"Jeong Jeong!" Aang called.

"We'll see. Men, take the Deserter!" Zhao commanded.

The soldiers surround Jeong Jeong but he smirks and wraps himself in a ball of flame and as the flame dissipates Jeong Jeong is no longer here.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods! Find him!" Zhao ordered and the soldiers do so while Zhao faces Aang and Lucy.

"You've had your humiliated fight against the Celestial Mage. It's my turn." Shasta said.

"Fine. I'll be more than happy to deal with the Avatar." Zhao said.

"I guess I'll handle this woman. Good luck against this meathead." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Are you prepared, Celestial Mage?" Shasta asked.

"That's right. Let's go." Lucy said as she takes out one of her Zodiac Celestial Keys. "Open the Gate of the Tiger! YIN!" Lucy called and a woman with long black hair with streaks of orange, wearing a dark orange short top, black shorts, black stripes on her arms, abdomen, and her face, orange stripes on her legs, orange catlike ears, and an orange tail with black stripes appears and she lets out a roar.

"I see you have another Zodiac Celestial Spirit." Shasta said.

"That's right and together we're gonna beat you." Lucy said.

"This is gonna be fun. Shall we play until she drops, Lucy?" Yin asked.

"Yes. Let's play." Lucy said.

"I won't hold back either." Shasta said as she bends blue flames at the two but they dodge.

"Yin!" Lucy said.

"Got it!" Yin said as she shoots a ki blast at Shasta but she dodges but Yin pounces and attacks Shasta with her claws but Shasta bends blue fireballs at Yin but she backs off allowing Lucy to deliver punches followed by a roundhouse kick.

"You two are not bad, but I'm no pushover." Shasta said.

"Neither are we." Lucy said.

"Let us show what we mean." Yin said as she uses her ki to attack Shasta again while Lucy bends water from the creek and attacks Shasta but Shasta bends flame waves but Yin shoots another ki blasts at Shasta but she shoots blue fireballs to counter but Lucy multi kicks and then bends a whirlwind at Shasta.

"You done yet?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet. I'll show you how serious I am." Shasta said.

Shasta bends two blue flame whips and attacks the two but Lucy punches followed by a flip kick while Yin delivers multiple kicks and then attacks with her claws but Shasta dodges and shoots flames from her feet but Lucy grabs Shasta's leg with her whip and pulls Shasta to her allowing Yin to uses her ki to strike and then tail whips Shasta but Shasta recovers and bends more blue flames but Lucy bends water from the creek again and blocks the flame attack allowing Yin to attack with her claws followed by a ki attack knocking Shasta down but she gets up and bends four fireballs but Lucy bends four airballs at Shasta while Yin attacks with her ki and then drill attacks with her claws but Shasta fire kicks but Lucy attacks with her whip and then multi punches and bends a whirlwind.

"You are impressive. But this is not over." Shasta said.

"Then bring it on, Sweetie." Yin said.

"We'll keep going until it's over." Lucy said.

While Lucy and Yin are fighting Shasta Zhao faces Aang.

"While these girls are having fun, let's find out what my old master has taught you." Zhao said.

"You were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang asked shocked.

"Until I got bored." Zhao answered as he throws a fireball at Aang but Aang dodges and Zhao throws another fireball but Aang dodges again. "I can see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward, but I doubt he showed you what a Firebender is truly capable of!" Zhao said as he throws more fireballs and then shoots an intense fireball but Aang dodges.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang said.

"I'll show you WILD!" Zhao roared as he attacks with more fire.

Aang dodges but sees the side that Zhao just burned.

"No self-control." Aang said and has an idea.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!" Zhao said.

"Oh, we were fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up!" Aang said.

"I was!" Zhao said angrily and then shoots another fireball but Aang dodges again and Zhao keeps shooting fireballs but they all miss.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make ANYONE an admiral these days!" Aang said but Zhao shoots another fireball but Aang Airbends himself on one of the boats. "Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao!" Aang said while mooning at Zhao who gets really angry and shoots more fire blasts but Aang keeps dodging. "I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko." Aang said and Zhao shoots another fire blast but Aang ducks. "Sloppy. Very sloppy." Aang said as he jumps away but Zhao gets in front of him.

"Nowhere to run, you little smart-mouth." Zhao said as he shoots more fireballs but Aang dodges again.

"You've lost this battle." Aang said.

"Are you crazy? You haven't even thrown a single blow!" Zhao said.

"No, but you have." Aang said showing all of Zhao's boats burned and sinking because of Zhao's constant fire blasting. "Jeong Jeong said you have no restraint." Aang said as he jumps off the boat and joins Lucy. "Have a nice ride home!" Aang said.

"Aang, come on!" Sokka said as Appa flies down and Aang and Lucy get on the bison and he flies off.

As Appa flies off Zhao watches this and lets out a roar of rage while Shasta walks up to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson now." Shasta said.

"They're not getting away from me this time! They will be mine!" Zhao said.

While Appa is flying away Aang looks around the settlement.

"Wait. Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"He left. They all did." Erza answered.

Chey walks back to the now empty settlement and he looks around.

"Hey. Where did everybody go?" Chey asked. "Oh, yeah. Very funny, guys." Chey said sarcastically.

As Appa is still flying off Katara sees a burn on Aang's arm.

"Aang, you're burned. Let me help you." Katara said as she bends water from her pouch and onto her hand she places her hand on Aang's arm and starts healing the arm.

"Wow, that's good water." Aang said.

"I'll say." Lucy said.

"When did you learn to do that." Gray asked.

"I guess I always knew." Katara said.

"Oh...well, then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the greaseberry bramble or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb." Sokka said.

"Two?" Natsu asked shocked.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with the other fishhook." Katara said.

"Wow. What an idiot." Gray said.

"Oh, and the time that ming snake bit me. Thanks for healing that up. Really helpful." Sokka said.

"Sokka, enough. Katara probably didn't learn that ability back then. Stop acting like a three-year-old." Erza said.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on the next chapter so I hope you look forward to that. I'll be going now. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	17. Visiting the Northern Air Temple

**And now here is Chapter 17. Have fun reading this.**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 17: Visiting the Northern Air Temple**

The gang are sitting around a camp site with several other groups and a man starts telling a story.

"So, travelers. The next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of Air Walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at both those bound to the earth from it." After man tells the story he goes around collecting coins from other travelers.

"Aren't Airbender stories the greatest?" Aang asked.

"Was that even realistic? Is that how it was back then?" Lucy asked.

"Are you kidding? I laugh at gravity all the time. Gravity." Aang said as he chuckles when he said gravity.

"I don't see what's funny about that." Natsu said and the storytelling man appears in front of the gang.

"Jingle, jingle." The storytelling man said jingling his hat in front of Sokka asking for money.

"Oh, right." Sokka said as he searches inside his cloak but he finds a bug, a worm, and crumbs. "Sorry..." Sokka said.

"Aww, cheapskates!" The storytelling man complained as he walks away but Aang goes after him while the storytelling man is now kneeling in front of an old man.

"Thanks for the story!" Aang said.

"Yes, it was actually interesting." Erza said.

"Tell it to the cap." The storytelling man said as he holds out his cap and shakes it causing the hat to let loose a coin and while Aang searches for money Wendy picks up the coin.

"Um, you dropped this." Wendy said as she puts the coin back into the cap.

"Aww, much obliged, little girl." The storytelling man said.

"It means a lot to hear Airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandfather met them." Aang said.

"What are you talking about? Great Grandpappy saw the Air Walkers last week." The storytelling man said pointing at the old man he was kneeling to and the old man makes a sound in his throat and waves at Aang who is shocked.

"You mean there are other Airbenders?" Lucy asked.

"If so, where?" Aang asked excited.

Later on Appa is flying through the sky and Aang is driving him while Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka are sitting on Appa's saddle.

"We're almost at the Northern Air Temple. This is where they had the championships for Sky Bison polo." Aang said.

"Do you think we'll really find Airbenders?" Katara asked.

"You want me to be like you or totally honest?" Sokka asked.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Katara asked annoyed with her brother.

"You're an optimist. Same thing, basically." Sokka said but Erza punches his head again.

"Imbecile! She asked you a question! Next time answer her instead of being an oaf!" Erza yelled.

"Sorry." Sokka said rubbing his head.

"And being an optimist is better than being a pessimist." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"And better than being an idiot." Gray said.

"Well, I hope some Airbenders survived the war. I look forward to meeting another Airbender." Wendy said.

"I'm actually interested myself." Gray said.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Aang said pointing at a mountain with a structure on top.

It looks identical to the Southern Air Temple with spires reminiscent of a temple's architecture and as Appa keeps flying dark specks which turn out to be people are flying around the sky with plane-like contraptions.

"They really are Airbenders!" Katara said excited but Aang's face falls and scowls.

"No they're not." Aang said crossing his arms with a disappointed look.

"What you mean 'they're not'? They're flying right?" Natsu asked.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not Airbending and they have no spirit." Aang said bitterly.

"I don't know, Aang. That boy seems pretty spirited." Lucy said pointing at a boy sitting in an odd shaped chair flying above the gang and he's laughing.

The boy starts to fly away while looking back at Aang grinning and Aang grins devilishly, opens his glider, and flies after the boy while other gliders surround the gang who are getting close to the temple and gliders almost hit Appa causing the gang to stumble while Appa is trying to avoid the gliders.

"We should land on solid ground before it finds us." Lucy said.

"Good idea." Erza said as she lands Appa on the temple courtyard.

Aang is still flying with the boy and having a competition while several children are on the ground cheering on the boy.

"Go, Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!" One of the children said.

Aang and the boy named Teo are doing loop-de-loops as they fly around the Air Temple and then the two do a spiral downwards.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Teo said.

"Yeah. I know, but I can do more than just fancy gliding." Aang said as he flies closer to the temple and under the bridge and then he jumps off his glider allowing it to fly on its own and runs up along a wall while using his air scooter and then jumps off and gets back on his glider.

"Wow. I didn't think I can do that, but here's a good one." Teo said as he turns on a small canister that's positioned under his glider and smoke begins to stream from his chair and he starts flying around in the sky and later shows an image of Aang's face with an annoyed expression and the crowd cheers. "What do you think?" Teo asked.

"It's great." Aang said annoyed matching the one Teo drew.

The two land besides Aang's friends and after Teo lands and pulls the brakes other children take the glider off the top of his wheel chair and Teo rolls up to Aang.

"Hey, you're a real Airbender. You're the Avatar! That's amazing! I've heard stories about you." Teo said.

"Thanks. I guess." Aang said rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Wow! This chair glider is amazing!" Sokka said examining Teo's chair.

"You think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Teo said as everyone walks into the building.

They enter a room filled with pipes and machinery and Aang looks around with a worried expression and beneath the pipes a mural can be seen even though they were destroyed by the pipes sticking into the walls.

"Wow!" Sokka said looking at machines.

"Yeah. My dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air." Teo said showing them an elevator like contraption being used. "It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift while we're gliding." Teo said.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?" Teo asked.

"No. I mean, it's just unbelievable." Aang said as he walks away making Teo disappointed.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago. He's just a little shocked it's so...different." Lucy said.

"So better!" Sokka said but Erza punches him in the gut to make him shut up.

Lucy and Katara walk over to Aang who is looking at a painted wall with pipes going through it.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang said and Lucy and Katara place their hands on his shoulders.

Aang walks over to a fountain with a sky bison statue on it and he looks at his reflection in dirty green water but the sky bison statue has black smoke coming out of its mouth disgusting Aang.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same." Katara said.

Later on everyone is walking across a bridge to a large room that looks well kept and has no roof and there are statues of Airbenders meditating.

"It's nice to see that at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined." Aang said but he sees one of the statues being knocked down by a wrecking ball and everyone covers the heads as dust is coming from the statue making them cough and as the dust clears six men are standing where the statue was.

"What the doodle? Don't you people know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse." One of the six men said and Aang makes an angry look.

"Uh oh." Wendy said.

"Do you know what you did?! You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!" Aang yelled.

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." The mechanist said waving his hand in front of his face.

"This WHOLE place stinks!" Aang yelled as he uses his Airbending to knock the crane contraption off the building and it lands against the side of the cliff the temple is situated on and it is destroyed. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it like this! I've seen it when the monks were here! I know what it's supposed to be like!" Aang yelled.

"The monks? But you're twelve." The mechanist said.

"Imbecile!" Erza yelled but Teo rolls to the mechanist.

"Dad, this is the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago." Teo said.

"What are you doing here? Who said you could come here?!" Aang demanded.

"Hmm, doing here. A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly injured and his mother..." The mechanist stops for a minute and sniffs. "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. I couldn't believe it! Everywhere! Pictures of flying people, but it was empty. No one was home. Then, I came across these fan-like contraptions." The mechanist explained.

"Our gliders." Aang said.

"Yes! Little, light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone will be on equal ground. So to speak. We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here." The mechanist finishes explaining and Lucy, Wendy, and Katara wipe their tears while Natsu wipes his tears on Aang's shirt while Sokka tries to hold his tears while Gray and Erza just nod. "After all, isn't that what nature does?" The mechanist asked.

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang said.

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." The mechanist said and then looks at a candle. "Look at the time! Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark!" The mechanist said to the other five men.

"Wait. How can you be able to tell time on that thing?" Gray asked.

"Indeed. The notches all look the same." Erza said.

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The mechanist said and the candle pops four times.

"You put spark powder in the candle." Sokka said.

"Four flashes. It's exactly four hours past mid-day or as I like to call it: four o'candle." The mechanist said and Sokka laughs but Erza and Gray look at him.

"What? It's funny." Sokka said.

"For you, loser." Gray said making Sokka frown and crosses his arms.

"If you three like that, wait until you see my finger-safe knife sharpener." The mechanist said as he lifts his left hand revealing three fingers made of wood. "Only took me three tries to get it right." The mechanist said as he takes off three wooden fingers and and throws them into Erza's hand.

"I would be disgusted, but not bad." Erza said but Gray and Sokka both look horrified. "Grow up, fools." Erza said.

"You three should follow me. I have something to show you." The mechanist said as he leaves and Erza follows but she turns to see Gray and Sokka still standing.

"Let's go, you two! I don't have all day!" Erza commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gray and Sokka said at the same time and follow her.

"Hey, Aang. I wanna show you something." Teo said as he leaves and Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, and Wendy follow.

Teo, Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, and Wendy are walking inside a building.

"I just can't get over this. There's not a single thing that's the same." Aang said.

"I don't know about that. The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones who lived here a long time ago." Teo said as he picks up a hermit crab and hands one to Lucy.

"I think you're right. They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins." Lucy said as she gives the hermit crab to Aang and it moves around making him smile.

"Thank you for that, Teo." Katara said.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Teo said.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Teo said.

They arrive at a long hallway and they stop at a door with an Airbending contraption on it.

"Hey, it's just like the one in the other temple!" Katara said.

"Yeah. That door took us to that sanctuary with the Avatar statues." Lucy said.

"Only an Airbender can open this door so inside it's completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it's like in there." Teo said.

"Aang?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way." Aang said.

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know that it's there." Teo said.

"Thanks." Aang said.

"I really feel bad for the kid. His home and this temple are different." Natsu said.

"Aye. I hope he feels better." Happy said.

"Let's just go." Lucy said and they walk away.

Meanwhile the mechanist, Erza, Gray, and Sokka are walking down a dark stairway and they are holding lanterns.

"These lanterns are terrible. I can't see!" Sokka said.

"What a nightmare. You want your diaper changed too?" Gray asked sarcastically making Sokka glare at him while Erza opens the top of her lantern and sees that it's filled with fireflies and closes it.

"May I ask why there are fireflies being used for light?" Erza asked.

"Fireflies are a non-flammable light source." The mechanist answered as they keep moving until they stop at a wooden door. "Cover your nose and hold your breath." The mechanist said and the three did what he said and he does the same thing and then he opens an eye slot in the door and they all look inside a pitch-black room and both Gray and Sokka get back.

"Okay...so you brought us all the way down here just to see an empty room?" Gray asked.

"Wrong. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it during my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at that time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place even more sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back. Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find." The mechanist said.

"So you're saying this place is an explosion waiting to happen." Erza said.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch." The mechanist said.

Meanwhile outside the temple people are flying around the temple while Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Wendy, and Teo are on the ground.

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you. Something even lighter than air and that something takes over when you fly." Teo said while Lucy, Katara, Natsu, and Wendy are holding gliders while standing at the edge of the temple and Katara and Natsu put their gliders down and look up at the people flying.

"I changed my mind." Katara said.

"Yeah. Me too. I think I was born without that something." Natsu said.

"Impossible! Everyone has it." Teo said.

"Spirit." Aang said.

"What?" Teo asked.

"Spirit. That's the something you're talking about." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I suppose you guys are right." Teo said.

"C'mon, guys. Give it a shot." Wendy said.

"Yeah, guys. Be a man." Lucy said.

"Please don't quote Elfman." Natsu said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to try." Katara said as she gets her glider and Natsu does the same.

"You guys ready?" Teo asked.

"Yes." Wendy answered.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"No." Katara and Natsu answered at the same time but they all jump off and Katara and Natsu scream.

The four fall downwards but Lucy and Wendy start to fly forward and then Katara and Natsu fly straight as well making them stop screaming and laugh.

"I can't believe it! I'm flying!" Katara said.

"Yeah! This is AWESOME!" Natsu said.

"See? I told you guys you can do it." Lucy said.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it." Wendy said as Carla is flying with her and Aang, Momo, and Happy are flying as well.

"Good job, guys. Just be sure to keep your mouths closed so you don't swallow a bug." Aang said.

"Got i..." Happy cuts himself off as he swallows something and he starts coughing.

"That's a bug." Carla said.

"Teo was right about the air." Natsu said.

"Yeah. All we had to do was trust it and let it carry us." Katara said.

"Even though Teo's not an Airbender, he does have a spirit of one. Right, Aang?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You're right." Aang said as he and Lucy land beside Teo on the temple. "I've been thinking. If you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you." Aang said.

"That's great!" Teo said.

"Wait!" Katara said as she's still flying.

"How do we land this thing? What if we land over a-ack-ack-ack! Bug! Bug!" Natsu said as he swallowed a bug.

"Aang di..." Happy cuts himself off again as he swallows another bug. "Not another bug!" Happy said as Wendy and Carla land beside Aang, Lucy, and Teo.

"Hopeless." Carla said shaking her head.

Meanwhile the mechanist, Erza, Gray, and Sokka are in a workshop and the mechaist is drawing on a large piece of paper while Erza watches him while Gray and Sokka look around through shelves and Sokka knocks over various things which are seven scrolls, four pieces of paper, a hard-boiled egg, and a model of a hot air balloon.

"What is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be touching anything!" Erza yelled as she starts picking up items with Sokka and Gray and the mechanist helps.

"Don't worry. That hot air balloon experiment's old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch." The mechanist said.

"UGH! Week old egg smell!" Sokka said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Disgusting." Gray said plugging his nose.

"Quick, find that egg!" The mechanist said and they start searching for the egg.

"Imbecile. While you're searching for the egg, Gray, you should find your clothes as well." Erza said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Gray shouted as he starts searching for his clothes.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Wendy, and Teo are back at the Airbending room and are back next to the Airebender door.

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna see what's inside." Teo said as Aang bends air into the door contraption flipping three dials and air comes out.

Back at the workshop Sokka and the mechanist are still searching for the egg while Gray is trying to find his clothes.

"How can something so small that you can't even see make such a big stink?" Sokka asked.

"Wait! That's it! That's the solution to our problem!" The mechanist said.

"Yes, indeed. If you put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up..." Erza stops talking.

"...The gas will mix the smell of rotten eggs!" The mechanist said.

"Then, if there's a leak..." Erza stops talking again.

"...You'll smell rotten eggs! Then, you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from..." The mechanist said.

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!" Erza said.

"You're both geniuses!" Sokka said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool knowing this." Gray said and just then a bell starts to ring.

"Something's wrong. I need to go." The mechanist said as he starts to go and Erza, Gray, and Sokka follow him.

Meanwhile after Aang opened the door Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Wendy, and Teo enter a large room that's filled with Fire Nation weapons and tools and they see a hot air balloon with the Fire Nation insignia on it shocking everyone.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said.

"Aye." Happy said and the mechanist enters the room with Erza, Gray, and Sokka.

"You don't understand." The mechanist said.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation?" Wendy asked.

"Why are you making these weapons for the Fire Nation?!" Erza demanded.

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo demanded and the mechanist sighs.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us! They asked what I had to offer. I offered them...my services." The mechanist explained shocking everyone and Teo is shocked to the core. "You must understand. I did this for you!" The mechanist said but Teo looks away in shame and the mechanist leaves.

The mechanist is back at his workshop placing two eggs with smiley faces in his hot air balloon model along with a candle to make it float and he lets go of the bottom and the model starts to float and while this is happening the door opens and he sees Lucy, Aang, and Teo entering the room.

"When are they coming?" Lucy asked.

"Soon." The mechanist answered and he looks at the candle that's popping once. "Very soon." The mechanist said.

"You can't give them more weapons." Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place." The mechanist said as his balloon model catches fire and it crashes but he manages to put the fire out.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo asked.

"I need some time to think." The mechanist said but the bell rings. "You need to leave. Go!" The mechanist said.

"We're not leaving!" Teo said.

"Then hide! Quickly!" The mechanist said and the three hide behind some inventions while the mechanist pulls a rope that opens a trapdoor and a man which is the war minster of the Fire Nation is lifted into the room.

"You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so we can be on our way." The war minster said but the mechanist looks down. "Well? Is there a problem?" The war minister asked.

"No. Right this way." The mechanist said gesturing the door and the war minister was about to head for the door but Aang quickly Airbends the door shut and jumps in front.

"The deal's off!" Aang said.

"The Avatar!" The war minister said in shock.

"Aang, don't get involved in this." The mechanist said.

"If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!" The war minister said.

"Get out of here!" Aang yelled as he bends air at the war minister knocking him down. "You're leaving EMPTY-HANDED!" Aang said.

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on YOUR head!" The war minister said as he leaves through the trapdoor and Aang slams it shut.

The gang are now talking on a bridge and they are worried.

"This is bad." Teo said.

"REALLY bad!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Aang, what are we gonna do?" Katara asked.

"How can we possibly keep them all away?" Lucy asked.

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't...air power. We control the sky." Aang said.

"You're right. That's something the Fire Nation can't do." Wendy said.

"We can win this fight." Carla said.

"Then let's get to it." Gray said.

"Yeah!" Sokka said.

"I want to help." A voice said and it's the mechanist.

"Good. We'll need it." Aang said.

Everyone is at the mechanist's workshop and the mechanist and Erza are standing behind the desk while having the balloon model, a few plans, and candle with them while everyone else is standing in front of the two.

"We finally got the war balloon working thanks to Erza. This woman's a genius!" The mechanist said.

"So are you." Erza said.

"Why, thank you, ma'am." The mechanist said.

"The problem with the old war balloon was you could get it air-borne, but once it did, it just kept going." Erza said as she places the candle in the model and then pulls a string connected to the model and puts it on the table. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. The question is this, how do you keep a lid on hot air?" Erza asked.

"The lid is actually the answer?" Lucy asked.

"Correct! If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon!" Erza said.

"That's pretty smart." Sokka said.

"We also got four kinds of bombs: smoke, slime, fire, and..." Erza stops talking.

"Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink!" The mechanist said.

Later on everyone is outside the temple watching for any sign of the Fire Nation and a girl looks over a ledge.

"They're coming!" The girl said.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Yeah, but where's Erza with the war balloon?" Gray asked.

"Guess we'll start without it." Aang said as he gets on Appa while everyone else ready their flying machines for takeoff.

As their gliders fly off into the air they begin their assault while cheers are heard from the ground and Fire Nation troops are climbing the cliff path but they are attacked by various bombs being thrown at them by the flyers and Aang and the other flyers go down through the clouds and gliders fly over the Fire Nation troops and drop bombs below.

"Take them out of the sky! NOW!" A Fire soldier commanded and the Fire soldiers bend fire.

The gliders fly up through the clouds to receive more bombs from Lucy, Katara, and Wendy but hooks fly into the clouds almost hitting Appa and they latch on to the cliff while tanks are scaling the cliffs with the chains of the hooks but Lucy and Aang get rid of the hooks and some tanks fall but other tanks are closing in to the temple but flyers drop bombs in an attempt to slow the tanks down but tanks reveal Fire soldiers and they start Firebending at the flyers but Lucy, Aang, Wendy, Natsu, and Gray land and Lucy, Aang, and Wendy work together to unleash air to knock the tanks away while Natsu uses his Fire Magic to unleash multiple fireballs while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice but the tanks they attack flip over to readjust themselves and they continue on.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"We have to stop them somehow!" Wendy said.

While Lucy, Aang, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy fight against the tanks Katara and Teo watch this from the sky.

"They're unstoppable!" Katara said but Teo thinks.

"I got it! I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. It'll work." Teo said.

"In that case, can you get me close to one?" Katara asked.

"No problem." Teo said.

While Lucy, Aang, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy keep fighting against the tanks Katara arrives and uses her Waterbending to freeze multiple tanks and Gray helps out with his Ice Magic but more tanks close in but Aang and Wendy work together to fend off against fire blasts while Natsu eats fire from another tank and breathes fire at the tanks and then Appa lands in front and knocks the tanks away and after that happened they all get on him and he flies them to the balcony of the temple but they look down to see an oncoming force from the balcony.

"We're out of bombs!" Teo said.

"Great." Gray said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Erza. Where's that war balloon?" Lucy asked and then she got her answer as the war balloon appears behind her.

Erza, Sokka, and the mechanist are in the war balloon and it's flying over the tanks and the soldiers who are not attacking.

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?" Sokka asked.

"It's the insignia." Erza said pointing at the Fire Nation symbol.

"Indeed! They think we're on their side!" The mechanist said.

"Then I bet they won't see this coming." Sokka said.

"Go for it." Erza said as Sokka slices rope attached to a large bomb.

"Bombs away!" The mechanist said and Sokka drops the bomb at the soldiers and they are being washed away by slime.

Erza then cuts another rope and she drops it on the soldiers and the tanks stopping them and then the three look down seeing soldiers and tanks scaling the cliffs.

"Oh, no! That's the last one!" Sokka said.

"Curse this!" Erza yelled.

"Wait. You two smell that?" The mechanist asked.

"Rotten eggs!" Sokka said.

"Yes! That's where the gas is escaping!" Erza said pointing at a large crevice in the ground below and then she gets an idea while seeing tanks scaling the cliff and Earth Kingdom citizen attempting to knock the hooks away and then Erza starts levering the engine away from the bottom of the balloon in an attempt to get it free.

"Erza, what're you doing?" Sokka asked.

"That's our fuel source." The mechanist said.

"It's the only bomb we've got." Erza said as the balloon's engine drops to the crevice below.

While this is happening the soldiers are advancing on the temple while the others are looking down but then an explosion goes off and the temple is blocked from view by smoke and then after the smoke starts to dissipate there are no more tanks in sight and the gang watch something from the balcony.

"They're retreating!" Aang said and the crowd cheers but they see the balloon falling.

"No good! We're going down!" Erza said.

"Oh, no!" Wendy said.

"Erza! Sokka!" Katara said as Aang jumps on his glider and flies to them.

While the war balloon is still falling Erza takes Sokka's boomerang and swings it around with a rope attached.

"Get ready!" Erza said as Aang flies toward them.

As Aang is circling the war balloon Erza throws the boomerang toward Aang and it latches onto his glider and Erza, Sokka, and the mechanist are being pulled out of the balloon and are dragged away while balloon is floating away and later on they return to the temple.

"You know what, I'm really glad you guys live here now." Aang said as he picks up a hermit crab. "I realized, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. Now you protect each other." Aang said.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Teo said.

"Aang, you were right about the air power." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sokka said.

"As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!" Katara said.

"Got that right!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said and everyone cheers.

"The Fire Nation won't stand a chance now against us." Erza said.

"We'll be more than ready for them." Wendy said.

Meanwhile in the snowy trees of the forest below the temple the war minister and two more Fire Nation ministers approach the war balloon.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories." The war minister said as Fire soldier start inflating the war balloon with their Firebending while the war minister smirks.

* * *

**Finally. This chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it! More will be out so look forward to that. I'm gonna go now so until then, take care and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	18. The Northern Water Tribe

**And now for Chapter 18! Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 18: The Northern Water Tribe**

Appa is flying over the water but is losing altitude and his paws are dragging through the water before rising again and while he's still trying to fly the gang are on his saddle bored and tired.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked and Aang turns to him with an irritated look.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all get on YOUR back and YOU can fly us to the North Pole!" Aang snapped.

"Aang..." Lucy trails off.

"I'd love to. Climb on, everyone. Sokka is ready for takeoff." Sokka said as he's shaking his rear and pointing at his back and Momo and Plue get on Sokka's back. (A/N: Yes, I'm having Plue appear for the first time in this story.)

"I wouldn't ride on you even if you knew how to fly." Happy said making Sokka glare at the Exceed angrily.

"Guys, calm down. Please." Wendy said.

"Yeah. I'm tired too, but can you guys not argue?" Natsu asked.

"I agree. Look, we're all tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe." Gray said.

"Yeah. There's nothing here." Sokka said while Appa is now drifting through the water.

"Hopefully we'll might be able to..." Lucy was cut off by a slushing sound.

The water in front of Appa suddenly rises and freezes into ice spikes and Aang sees this in horror and tries to yank the bison's reins to avoid the obstacle while Appa growls and turns away but as Appa is swerving another ice spike appears and manifests itself on him attaching itself to his leg but his momentum breaks the ice but is thrown off balance and is catapulted away making the gang scream in fright and he lands in the water throwing it up in the air but the water around the bison freezes and he's locked in place.

"What is going on?" Erza asked.

"Hey, look!" Katara said pointing at boats coming to Appa.

The boats appear to be Water Tribe boats and they surround Appa and the gang prepare to fight but Katara sees what he people are on the boats.

"Waterbenders!" Katara said happily.

"That means we found the Water Tribe!" Lucy said.

"Sweet!" Natsu said.

Meanwhile in a Fire Navy base in Zhao's Fire Nation harbor Zhao and Shasta are inside their tent and they standing before a map of the four nations.

"They're heading north. The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master Waterbending and according to the prophecy, the Celestial Mage must master three elements which might mean she chose to learn Waterbending as well. They're looking for a teacher." Zhao said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" A captain said.

"Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some Earth Kingdom village we can march into." Shasta said.

"Indeed. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need an massive invasion force." Zhao said.

Meanwhile the Waterbenders are escorting the gang to the Northern Water Tribe and they arrive at a giant icy wall.

"There it is!" Aang said.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara said amazed.

"We're finally here." Lucy said.

"It looks amazing." Gray said.

The portion of the icy wall is lowered allowing them to enter through the gate and canal workers bend water below to transport the gang to the city.

"It is amazing how many Waterbenders live up here." Erza said.

"I know." Katara said.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem." Aang said.

"Can't wait." Lucy said.

The gang are now passing through the city and several citizens see them in amazement and Aang waves at the citizens and while they are still passing Sokka notices a girl passing them on a boat making him blush at this sight.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said.

"Yeah. She is..." Sokka said.

As the gang continue to pass through the city a young man with semi-long dark brown hair and is wearing a dark blue hooded coat and at his side is a polar-dog is walking passed the gang and he turns to see Lucy and he blushes at this sight and Lucy notices this and she waves at him making him blush even more while his polar-dog looks at the young man puzzled.

"I think he likes you." Wendy said as she notices the young man.

"I just hope he knows what happens when he gets careless with you." Natsu said.

"Natsu, play nice. It's going to be okay." Lucy assured and Natsu nods but he looks at the young man with jealousy.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Zanta?" The young man asked and Zanta still looks at his master puzzled.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime on Zuko's ship that's docked to a port and the crewmen are gathered for music night on the deck of the ship and Lieutenant Jee plays a lute while other members play other instruments or dance.

"Winter, Spring...Summer and Fall...Winter, Spring...Summer and Fall...four seasons...four loves...four seasons...four loves." Iroh and Flannery sang but then the music stops as Aiko notices Zhao and Shasta boarding the ship with two solders at their sides and everyone but Iroh, Aiko, and Flanney looks at Zhao surprised.

"What do you want now?" Aiko asked.

Meanwhile at the Northern Water Tribe city a feast is being hosted by the chief of the Northern Water Tribe and the gang are being treated as honored guests and drums are being played.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe and they have brought someone with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed he disappeared until now...the Avatar! And traveling with him is someone who is also very powerful and we believed she'd never appear until now...the Celestial Mage of the prophecy!" Chief Arnook announced and the crowd cheers. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!" Chief Arnook announced revealing the same girl from before.

"Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" Yue said.

"We also celebrate my nephew's seventeenth birthday! Kang has become a full-fledged warrior!" Chief Arnook announced.

"Thank you, Uncle. I shall stand to fight for my people and protect what I love." Kang said and the crowd cheers.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will preform." Chief Arnook said.

Pakku and his two students bend significant blobs of water and merge the three blobs into one stream and while they are bending Yue sits next to Sokka.

"Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." Sokka introduced.

"Very nice to meet you." Yue said bowing and there was brief silence.

"So...you're a princess? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself." Sokka said.

"Please. Prince of what?" Katara asked.

"A lot of things. Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sokka said.

"Of course. My apologies, 'Prince' Sokka." Katara said.

"So it looks like I'm gonna be town for a while. I'm thinking you and I could do an...activity together?" Sokka offered.

"An activity?" Yue asked amused embarrassing Sokka as he starts stuffing his face.

"Very smooth." Katara said.

"Pathetic." Gray said.

While Sokka and Yue are having their conversation Kang sits next to Lucy.

"Hi, there. I'm Kang, Waterbender and Water Tribe warrior." Kang introduced.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"So...uh...you're the Celestial Mage just like from the prophecy I heard about?" Kang asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"So...uh...how do you plan on defeating the Fire Nation and ending the war with the Avatar's help?" Kang asked.

"I'd like to end the war by summer's end. I just need to train on Waterbending and I have at least one more element to decide to bend." Lucy answered.

"I see." Kang said and his polar-dog comes to him. "Oh, yeah this is Zanta, my faithful companion." Kang introduced Zanta who walks over to Lucy and licks her face. "That means he likes you already." Kang said.

"Hi." Lucy said and unknowing to her Natsu is looking at Kang with jealousy again.

"Natsu, no." Happy warned.

"I know." Natsu said.

"So anyway, these are my friends. This is Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla." Lucy introduced her friends who wave at him and he waves back.

"So, Lucy, I was wondering if you'd like to...uh...have a grand tour around the city? With me? Your friends are more than welcome to join in." Kang offered.

"That's nice. Thanks, but the reason I came here is to train on Waterbending. I need it to help me defeat the Fire Lord." Lucy said.

"Right." Kang said.

"But we can still have the tour after I've successfully mastered it." Lucy said.

"Great." Kang said and Lucy turns to see Natsu.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Natsu said.

Chief Arnook and Aang approach Pakku in front of the plaza fountain.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." Chief Arnook said and Aang bows.

"Just because you are destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Pakku said.

"My friends and I can't wait to start training with you after we relaxed for a couple of days." Aang said.

"If you want to relax, I'd suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you and your friends at sunrise. Good night." Pakku said as he walks away.

Meanwhile in Zuko's ship Zuko is in his room alone and is leaning against the wall and Iroh and Aiko enter the ship.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn." Zuko said.

"No. It's about our plans." Iroh said.

"Apparently we have a problem...again." Aiko said and Zhao enters Zuko's room and Shasta is at his side.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said.

"What?!" Zuko asked shocked.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said.

"Uncle, Aiko, is this true?" Zuko asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is." Aiko said.

"He's taking everyone...even the cook." Iroh said in woe and Flannery comes to comfort her father.

"Sorry for all this, Zuko. He believes it's necessary to capture the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Shasta said.

"It's a shame you be there to watch that happen, but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao said and Zuko charges at Zhao but Aiko stops him.

Zhao then sees two swords on the wall and Zhao recognizes the swords in anger as he remembers the masked figure wielding the same swords and Zuko recognizes the danger he's in as Zhao takes one of the swords off the wall.

"I didn't know you were skilled in broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." Zuko said.

"General Iroh, have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit?" Zhao asked.

"Just rumors." Iroh answered.

"I didn't think he's real." Flannery said.

"He's real. He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation, but justice will catch up with him someday." Zhao said giving Iroh the sword. "It's time to go, Shasta." Zhao said.

"Right." Shasta said.

"General Iroh, my offer to join my mission still stands...if you change your mind and your two daughters are more than welcome to join as well." Zhao said as he and Shasta leave.

It's now morning in the Northern Water Tribe and Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, and Gray go to Pakku's training ground.

"I've waited this day my whole life! I'm finally gonna learn from a real Waterbending master!" Katara said excited.

"I can't wait to get my Waterbending training done." Lucy said.

"After all the adventures we had of coming here, it's finally gonna happen." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yep. Also, Gray won't you catch a cold without a shirt?" Aang asked.

"I'm an Ice Mage which means I won't get cold." Gray said.

"Right." Aang said.

They finally reach the training ground where they see Pakku bending a stream of water.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang called making Pakku drop the water.

"No, please. Do march right in. I'm not CONCENTRATING or anything." Pakku said annoyed.

"Nice guy so far." Gray said.

"Uhh...these are my friends, Lucy and Katara. The ones I told you about?" Aang introduced and Pakku looks at the two girls.

"I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your two friends are girls." Pakku said.

"Why does that matter?" Natsu asked.

"Because in our tribe, it's forbidden for women to learn Waterbending." Pakku said making both Lucy and Katara shocked and angry while Natsu and Gray are flabbergasted as well.

"What do you mean you won't teach me and Katara?!" Lucy demanded.

"We didn't travel across the entire world so you can tell us no!" Katara said.

"No." Pakku said.

"Hey, gramps! In case you haven't figured it out already, Lucy is the Celestial Mage of the prophecy and according to the prophecy, she has to learn three elements of her choice to end the war and she chose Waterbending as one of her elements! So make an exception!" Gray said.

"No. I don't care if she's even a princess of this tribe, she can't learn to Waterbend here. She can choose a different element." Pakku said.

"Why you...!" Natsu growled.

"There must be other female Waterbenders in your tribe." Katara said.

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their Waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you two as her students, despite your bad attitudes." Pakku said.

"We don't want to heal, we wanna fight!" Lucy said.

"I can see that, but our tribe has customs, rules." Pakku said.

"Your rules stink!" Gray replied.

"Yeah! They're not fair! If you won't teach Lucy and Katara, then..." Aang was cut off by Pakku.

"Then what?" Pakku asked.

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang said walking away.

"Then have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku said sarcastically.

"Wait. He didn't mean that." Katara said as she goes to Aang and Lucy follows.

"Aang, you can't risk your training for us." Lucy said.

"But..." Aang was cut off by Katara.

"I know, but you still have to learn from Master Pakku, even is he is a big jerk." Katara said and Aang nods and the four leave.

"Why don't we get started?" Pakku asked as he bends water at Aang.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Sokka sees Yue again and runs after her.

"Princess Yue! Good morning! How about that picnic last night? Your dad sure knows how to throw a party." Sokka said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue said.

"It wasn't really much fun when you left." Sokka said and they both blush. "So, uh...I was hoping you and I should see each other more." Sokka said.

"Do an activity you mean?" Yue asked.

"Yes...at a place...for some time." Sokka said.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you at that bridge tonight." Yue said pointing at a bridge in front of her.

"Great! I'll see y..." Sokka cuts himself off as he falls into the water without knowing and Yue giggles.

"Sorry." Yue said.

"That's okay! It was worth it. See you tonight." Sokka said.

Meanwhile Zhao is at the Fire Navy base and he's talking to some people.

"I'm very impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind for you." Zhao said as he gives the people who turn out to be the pirates the gang encountered before a chest and the pirate captain opens it while the pirate barker takes a coin and bites on it.

"That's some tasty gold." The pirate barker said but the pirate captain takes the coin and puts it back in the chest before closing it.

"What do you need us to do?" The pirate captain asked.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao said.

Meanwhile back at the Northern Water Tribe Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are walking down a different part of the city and Lucy is still upset about Pakku.

"Don't let that old geezer get ya, Luce. You're still a great Waterbender." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"But I want to improve it. You know how crucial it is for me to learn three elements, especially before summer's end." Lucy said.

"We know. We'll probably find you a different Waterbending master." Erza said.

"I doubt that." Lucy said as she keeps walking but she bumps into someone and it's Kang again. "Oh, Kang! I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." Lucy said as Kang gets up.

"No problem." Kang said as he takes his hand out and Lucy takes it allowing him to pull Lucy up. "What's wrong? You look upset." Kang said.

"I was supposed to learn Waterbending, but Pakku refused to teach me because I'm a girl." Lucy answered.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that stupid rule in this tribe. I don't know why there's a rule about it. Women have the right to Waterbend as men do. It just makes me sick people thinking that different genders can't do things equally." Kang said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I know. Why don't you give us that tour?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Follow me and I'll start showing around." Kang said as he and Zanta start walking and they follow.

Meanwhile Katara enters a healing hut and she sees an old woman and several girls.

"Uh, hi. Are you Yugoda?" Katara asked the old woman.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" The old woman named Yugoda asked and Katara looks at the girls.

"I guess I am." Katara answered.

"Welcome. Welcome." Yugoda said.

Meanwhile at Pakku's class Aang is working on bending a stream a of water while Pakku is having his tea.

"You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull." Pakku said.

"I'm trying..." Aang said still trying to do the push and pull.

"Maybe that technique is too advanced for you. Try an easier one." Pakku said and Aang slams his water down in frustration.

Meanwhile Kang is still giving Lucy and her friends the tour around the city and then he shows them a building and inside is what looks like a training ground with water inside containers and there are various Water Tribe weapons in the room.

"This is my own training ground. I work on my Waterbending and warrior skills here." Kang said.

"This place looks amazing." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Too cool." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I always come here to better myself. One day, I wanna be like my father and protect this tribe and everyone that I love." Kang said.

"That's very brave of you. Your father sounds like a good man." Erza said.

"Yeah." Kang said.

"What happened to your father?" Gray asked.

"He left this tribe when I was ten-years-old. He said he had to go deal with Fire Nation troops. I believed he would come back one day, but he never returned." Kang explained.

"That's terrible." Wendy said.

"Yeah. Now Zanta, Yue, and Uncle Arnook are the family I have left. I want to become the strongest Waterbender and Water Tribe warrior of this tribe no matter what." Kang said.

"I'm so sorry, Kang." Lucy said.

"Think fast!" Kang said as he bends water at Lucy who raises her hand to stop the water and she throws it right back at Kang who bends it back into the container. "Not bad. You have the spirit of a Waterbender." Kang said smiling.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

Meanwhile at the healing hut the young girls start to leave while Katara stays.

"Thanks for the lesson." Katara said.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked.

"I'm sorry?" Katara asked.

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, aren't you?" Yugoda asked.

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and then my mother passed it down to me." Katara said.

"I recognize that carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner; you're the spitting image of Kanna!" Yugoda said.

"How do you know my Gran Gran's name?" Katara asked.

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe." Yugoda answered.

"She never told me." Katara said.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young Waterbender. He carved that necklace for her." Yugoda said.

"If Gran Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye." Yugoda said.

It's now nighttime again at Zuko's ship.

"Good luck!" A crew member called outside to the ship.

Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery enter Zuko's room and see Zuko lying on his bed with an obvious angry look on his face.

"The crew wanted us to wish you safe travel." Iroh said.

"Good riddance to those traitors!" Zuko said bitterly.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join us? It would clear your mind." Aiko offered but Zuko doesn't say anything.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." Flannery said as the three leave Zuko alone.

As Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery start having their night walk the pirates make their way to board Zuko's ship and they bring blasting jelly with them.

"Careful with the blasting jelly!" The pirate barker said as he and the other pirates place the blasting jelly in the ship but the pirate barker accidentally makes a sound.

Zuko hears the noise and he gets off his bed.

"Uncle? Aiko? Flannery? What's going on?" Zuko said as he leaves his room.

Zuko is walking around the ship looking for the three and where the noise is coming from but as he looks around he sees the parrot creature who screeches making Zuko shocked and then the fuse of the blasting jelly is lit and causes the ship to explode and while this is happening Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery hear the explosion.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried.

"Come on!" Aiko said as they run to the ship but they where too late as the ship is destroyed.

"Zuko..." Flannery said as she beings to cry while Iroh closes his eyes in despair while clenches her fists in anger.

Meanwhile back at the North Pole Yue is waiting for Sokka at the bridge and Sokka arrives.

"Yue!" Sokka said as he runs to Yue. "Hi, Princess Yue. I made you something. I carved it myself." Sokka said showing Yue a roughly crafted creature.

"It's a bear." Yue said.

"Actually, it's supposed to be a fish. See, it has a fin." Sokka said as he flips the carved creature.

"Oh. Listen, I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to come here." Yue said as she runs away leaving Sokka stunned and he throws his carved fish into the water.

The gang are now in the place they're staying for a while.

"So how's warrior training?" Katara asked but Sokka kicks his bag.

"That bad?" Natsu asked.

"No. It's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me and the next, she's telling me to get lost." Sokka said.

"Sorry, man. Don't know what to tell you." Gray said.

"So how's Waterbending training?" Sokka asked.

"Master Poophead won't teach Lucy and Katara because they're girls." Aang said.

"Why don't you teach them Waterbending, Aang?" Carla suggested.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of that?" Katara said.

"Yeah. At night, you can teach me and Katara whatever moves you learned from Pakku." Lucy said.

"That's not a bad idea. That way, Aang has someone to train with and Lucy and Katara can learn Waterbending." Gray said.

"Everyone's happy!" Natsu said.

"I'm not happy." Sokka said.

"You're never happy." Happy said.

"You'll have to be careful where you'll learn to Waterbend." Erza said.

"Got it. Let's go, Aang." Lucy said and she, Aang, and Katara keave.

Lucy, Aang, and Katara are now outside and are near water and Aang starts bending water.

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." Aang said as she sends water to Lucy who starts bending the water.

"I got it!" Lucy said as she gives the water to Katara and she starts bending.

"I'm getting it!" Katara said but the water goes up.

"That was amazing, Katara." Aang said.

"That wasn't me." Katara said.

They look up to see Pakku himself as he freezes the water and makes ice crystal dropping them in front of him.

"I was just showing Lucy and Katara a few moves." Aang said.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku said.

"I'm sorry. I..." Aang was cut off by Pakku.

"You are no longer welcome as my student." Pakku said as he walks away.

"We're sorry, Aang." Katara said.

"It's not your fault, guys." Aang said.

It's now morning and the gang meet with Chief Arnook, Pakku, and Arnook's family members.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Please." Katara said.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook said and Lucy and Katara look back at Aang.

"Fine." Katara said.

"I'm waiting, little girls." Pakku said.

"NO! There is no way we're apologizing to a sour old man like YOU!" Katara yelled as two pots shatter.

"I agree! We'll be outside if you're man enough to fight us." Lucy said making Yue gasp while Kang is shocked to hear this and Lucy and Katara walk away angry.

"I'm sure they didn't mean that." Wendy said.

"Yeah. I think they did." Sokka said.

"Shut up." Erza ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka said.

Meanwhile at the Fire Navy base Zhao and Iroh meet each other for some tea and Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta are with them.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just...devastated." Zhao said.

"No you're not." Flannery said.

"The Fire Lord will not pleased when he hears who is responsible." Iroh said.

"I think he'll be happy." Aiko said.

"Do you know who's behind the attack?" Zhao asked.

"Yes. Pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge." Iroh said.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao asked.

"Yes. I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general and I talked to my daughters and they agree to join us. To the Fire Nation!" Iroh said.

"To victory!" Zhao said.

Meanwhile back at the North Pole Lucy and Katara head outside looking for Pakku and the others follow.

"Luce, Katara, are you guys sure about this?" Natsu asked.

"You guys won't win this fight." Sokka said.

"We know!" Katara said taking off her coat.

"We don't care!" Lucy said.

"You two don't have to do this for me. We can find another teacher." Aang said.

"We're not doing this for you! Someone needs to knock some sense into that old geezer's head!" Lucy said and they see Pakku coming down.

"Decided to show up?" Katara asked but Pakku walks away.

"Aren't you gonna fight?" Lucy asked.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku said making both Lucy and Katara angry and so they send water whips and hit Pakku's head making him stop. "Fine. If you two want to learn to fight so bad, study closely." Pakku said as he bends two streams of water from nearby pools and sends them both at Lucy and Katara but they dodge and Pakku joins the two streams together encircling himself, Lucy, and Katara in a ring of water. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Pakku said.

Lucy and Katara manage to edge away from the water ring and they redirect the water away making the blast hit Sokka and Pakku makes an ice wall to defend himself but Lucy slides up and lands to a nearby post while Katara does the same thing and Pakku melts the ice and directs two water blasts at the girls but Lucy and Katara direct the blasts away.

"You can't knock us down!" Lucy said.

"We're going to beat you!" Katara said.

"Go, Katara!" Aang cheered.

"Go, Luce!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered and everyone else cheers.

Lucy and Katara charge at Pakku who makes another wall of ice but Katara liquefies it allowing Lucy to land punches but Pakku dodges them but Lucy delivers a spin kick while Katara also tries to land blows but Pakku whips water and throws Katara into a pool but she emerges from the pool and Lucy goes another pool and Katara makes an ice pillar and starts throwing ice discs while Lucy bends small water into shurikens and she throws them but Pakku dodges most of them but an ice disc came close to hitting him in slow-motion allowing one of Lucy's water shurikens to strike him and Katara gets back on the ground and she and Lucy work together to send a stream of water at Pakku but he generates his own stream of water and sends it full force at them but Lucy bends the water and breaks it into small pieces and she manages to turn them into water knives and throws them and Katara does the same but Pakku dodges them and he bends another stream of water the two sending them several feet away but they breathe heavily and they bend two snow pillars down at Pakku creating a dusting mist of snow and it later clears.

"Well, I'm impressed. You two are excellent Waterbenders." Pakku said.

"But you still won't teach us, will you?" Katara asked.

"No." Pakku answered.

Katara bends a wave of ice at Pakku but he bends an ice pillar to raise himself and then liquefies the ice pillar and charges water at Katara but Lucy bends it back at Pakku who moves out of the way and freezes the stream of water allowing Pakku to slide across and surges past the two and Pakku knocks Katara down making her drop her necklace but Lucy bends the ice slide Pakku is on and creates two water whips and starts whipping him but he dodges the whip attacks and he lands onto the rim of a pool and bends a tower of water and then freezes the water into several ice daggers and sends them down at Katara and she's now trapped making everyone gasp in horror and Katara struggles to try and break free but to avail and Pakku walks away.

"This fight is over." Pakku said but Lucy bends the ice shards into water freeing Katara.

"It's not over until it's actually over!" Lucy said as she bends more water from the pool and merges it with the water she's bending and she manages to trap Pakku in the water and she starts bending to freeze the water that Pakku is still trapped in until the water is completely frozen and with a scream of effort Lucy delivers a drill kick and kicks through the ice getting Pakku in the process knocking him down to the ground while Lucy breathes hard and everyone is surprised by this. "Now this fight is over." Lucy said.

"You think one lucky victory would make me change my mind of teaching you and your friend?" Pakku asked as he gets up.

"I don't care if you don't teach me anymore! Someone needs to knock some sense into your senile head!" Lucy said.

"You might have won this fight, but you're still not my student." Pakku said as he starts to walk away but then he sees the necklace. "This is my necklace..." Pakku said surprised.

"No it's not! It's mine! Give it back!" Katara yelled.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life. For Kanna." Pakku said shocking Katara.

"My Gran Gran was supposed to marry YOU?" Katara asked.

Meanwhile back at the Fire Navy base the ships are ready to sail and on board a ship Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta meet with a soldier.

"Our plan is working perfectly." Iroh said.

"Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Shasta said and the soldier reveals to be Zuko.

"You guys don't have to do this." Zuko said.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup." Iroh said.

"We're here for you too." Aiko said.

"Thank you, everyone." Zuko said and then a door is being opened.

"Someone's coming." Flannery said.

"Stay hidden until we reach the North Pole and the Celestial Mage and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck." Shasta said and they go on their separate ways.

Meanwhile back at the North Pole.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Pakku said.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs to run her life. That's why she left. It must've taken a lot of courage." Katara said.

"I can't blame her." Lucy said.

Yue cries and the runs away and Sokka follows her and he finds Yue on the bridge.

"What do you want from me?" Yue asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that you're beautiful and I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me." Sokka said.

"You don't understand..." Yue was cut off by Sokka.

"No. That's the thing. I do understand. You're a princess and I'm just a Southern peasant." Sokka said.

"Sokka..." Yue was cut off again by Sokka.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around." Sokka said as he walks away but Yue grabs him and kisses him. "Okay. Now I'm confused. Happy, but confused." Sokka said.

"I do like you a lot, but we can't be together and it's not the reason you think. It's because...I'm engaged." Yue said showing Sokka her betrothal necklace. "I'm so sorry." Yue said as she runs away.

It's morning in Pakku's class and Aang is bending a blob of water into a stream and sends it away.

"Not bad. Not bad. Keep practicing and you'll get it by the time you're my age." Pakku said making Aang annoyed but he turns to see Lucy and Katara arriving. "What are you two doing? It's past sunrise. You're both late." Pakku said smiling.

"It's good to see you two." Aang said.

"You too." Lucy said.

"Same here." Katara said.

Meanwhile The Fire Navy fleet are getting ready to sail and Zhao's ship is leading the fleet.

"My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe." Zhao ordered and the Fire Navy fleet starts to sail off for the North Pole.

* * *

**This chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be working on the next one if I'm not busy. I'll be out now so until then, goodbye and take care. See ya in the next chapter.**


	19. Battle of the North: Part 1

**Now it's time for Chapter 19. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 19: Battle of the North: Part 1**

Lucy and Katara are in Pakku's sparring circle and they are sparring against two boys and the two girls have looks of determination while the two boys have nervous expressions and they bend globs of water and freezes it into an ice ball and throw it at Lucy and Katara but they melt the ice ball and turn it into a wave of water and the two girls bend the wave at the boys and Lucy and Katara work together to freeze the water trapping the boys.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok, Pupil Hsu. A couple of more years and you two might be ready to face a sea sponge." Pakku said as he unfreezes Sangok and Hsu and the two fall to the ground. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Lucy or Katara?" Pakku asked looking at his several students sitting on the sidelines and they're all tired and unamused.

"Guess that's a 'no'." Gray said.

"They're just scared because they never stood a chance against the might of Luce and Katara." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"They're mastering Waterbending very well. I'm impressed." Kang said.

"So am I." Carla said.

"At this rate, Lucy will be able to fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Fire Lord." Wendy said.

"Lucy, Katara, you two have advanced more than any student I've trained." Pakku said.

"That's because they've been training hard during our quest." Erza said.

"I can see that. You both have shown that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work, you can accomplish anything." Pakku said. "Raw talent alone is not enough." Pakku added turning to Aang who is playing with Momo. "Pupil Aang!" Pakku called.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang asked as he stops playing with Momo.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figured since you've found the time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered Waterbending." Pakku said.

"I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out." Aang said as he twists around while bending snow around him making a snowman of himself.

"Yeah. Very nice trick. That'll help defeat the Fire Lord." Gray said sarcastically.

"You have to admit it's pretty cool." Natsu said.

"Not really." Kang said while Lucy, Katara, and Pakku both look at the Airbender with disdain and Pakku shakes his head in disappointment while Lucy and Katara are just irritated by Aang's antics.

Meanwhile Sokka and Yue are in a different part of the city and they are walking down a bridge with Sokka walking on the bridge's ledge.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Water Tribe?" Yue asked.

"Are you kidding? I grew up on a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub." Sokka said and Yue giggles but she makes a serious face.

"Sokka, this is wrong." Yue said.

"Nothing's wrong. We're just walking." Sokka said.

"I'm engaged. This makes me feel..." Yue stops talking.

"I think I know what you need. You just need to meet my friend, Appa." Sokka said.

Sokka and Yue arrive at the stables where Appa is resting.

"Appa and I go way back, don't we, boy?" Sokka asked and then Appa charges and starts licking Sokka's face much to his dismay. "Ah! Ah! Easy! Down boy! Agh! No! Up!" Sokka said trying to make Appa stop licking him and Yue giggles.

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Yue said as she keeps giggling and Sokka is still trying to free himself from Appa who keeps licking him.

Sokka and Yue are now on Appa's saddle and Sokka is holding the bison's reins.

"So how does this work?" Yue asked.

"You holding on tight?" Sokka asked and Yue nods. "Yip...yip." Sokka said and Appa takes off.

"Oh...my...goodness! I can't believe you do this everyday." Yue said as Appa is flying over the ocean.

"Yeah. We pretty much live up here." Sokka said.

"Is it always this cold in the sky?" Yue asked.

"Not when you're with someone." Sokka said and Yue blushes.

"It's beautiful up here." Yue said.

"Yeah..." Sokka said also blushing and the two slowly lean to each other but Sokka widens his eyes and he and Yue turn away. "Woo. Yeah! Ahh, good times. Good times." Sokka said and then there's black snowfall. "Look." Sokka said.

"What's happening?" Yue asked as black snow keeps falling.

"Oh no..." Sokka said.

Meanwhile in the city Aang is still playing around by rolling around the snow in a circle pattern laughing and Lucy is watching this annoyed.

"Aang, maybe instead of acting like a little child, you should at least..." Lucy cuts herself off as she sees the black snow falling from the sky.

"What's happening? Why the snow being like this?" Wendy asked and Aang stops playing and looks at the black snow as well and he has a concerned face.

Sokka and Yue land in the outskirts of the city and Sokka picks up a pile of black snow.

"Soot." Sokka said.

"What?" Yue asked.

"I've seen this before. It happens when my village gets attacked. This is soot mixed with snow." Sokka said.

"But why?" Yue asked.

"It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them." Sokka said looking at the horizon.

A lead Fire Navy ship is sailing through the water heading for the North Pole and Zhao, Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta are standing on the deck of the ship.

"This will truly be one for the history books. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last Water Tribe civilization. You're all lucky to watch this." Zhao said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral." Iroh said.

"Agreed. History is not always kind to its subjects." Aiko said.

"I suppose you two speak from experience. Rest assured, this will be nothing like General Iroh's failure at Ba Sing Se." Zhao said.

"Shut up!" Flannery yelled.

"Clam yourself, Flannery." Shasta said.

"I hope this doesn't fail...for your sake." Iroh said.

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao said.

They enter the interior of the ship and they confront Zuko who is still disguised as a Fire Nation soldier.

"We'll be landing soon." Flannery said.

"Do you have a plan?" Iroh asked.

"I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko said and they go their separate ways again.

Meanwhile at the Northern Water Tribe the citizens flee to the town hall while two watchmen hit a drum to signal the Fire Nation's approach and Sokka and Yue make their way up the steps but Yue stops.

"What's wrong? We have to go." Sokka said.

"No, Sokka. I can't see you anymore. Not at all." Yue said.

"But we're just friends." Sokka said.

"I wish we could be just friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else." Yue said.

"You don't love him, do you? You don't seem to like him." Sokka said.

"But I do love my people." Yue said.

"You're not marrying them." Sokka said.

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, my tribe. I have to do this. Goodbye, Sokka." Yue said as she runs up the steps.

Everyone is inside the Chief's Royal Palace.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will not vanish from our hearts." Chief Arnook announced. "Now as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." Chief Arnook said.

"Count me in!" Sokka said standing up.

"Sokka..." Katara said.

"Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." Chief Arnook said and several Water Tribe men stand up and walk forward.

Arnook paints three red marks on the men's foreheads including Sokka and after he gets his mark Sokka looks back at Yue and then walks away while Yue starts to cry but Kang comforts her.

Aang and Lucy are outside the city and they are looking at the horizon and Chief Arnook joins the two.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." Chief Arnook said as Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy join in.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time." Aang said.

"You're not alone. I'll help you." Lucy said as Aang rises and holds his staff behind his back.

Aang, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sokka, Kang, and all the Water Tribe warriors are gathered at the wall and they see something distant soaring trough the sky and toward the city and the gang realizes what this this.

"FIREBALL!" Natsu shouted as the fireball collides with the wall of the city sending the gang and the warriors flying back and the wall is damaged.

Another fireball is flying through the air and it hits the bridge within the city.

"Filthy Fire Nation! Aang!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Aang said and the two get on Appa. "Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa flies into the sky flying to the Fire Navy fleet.

"Is everyone okay?" Kang asked the warriors who regather themselves and they nod.

Erza finds Sokka's arm and she pulls him out of the snow.

"Thank you, Erza. Where's Katara?" Sokka asked and Katara bends the snow to free herself from a snow pile.

"Good. Everyone's okay." Gray said.

"But look!" Wendy said pointing at two fireballs flying overhead.

"Man, this is annoying. Hope Luce and Aang do somethin' about it." Natsu said.

"They will. I'm sure of it." Erza said.

Appa is flying through the sky while Aang is guiding him and he and Lucy both look determined and while they're flying toward a Fire Navy ship two fireballs are launched but Appa dodges the fireballs but another fireballs is launched and it goes directly at the two but Lucy and Aang work together to bend air to direct the fireball away.

"We'll take it from here, boy." Aang said and Appa grunts in response.

The two jump down and Aang uses his glider to fly himself and Lucy to the first ship and as they land they Airbend to knock soldiers off their feet and they go to one of the trebuchet but a soldier comes and tries to slam with his sledgehammer onto the machine nearly striking the two but Aang back flips away onto the top of the trebuchet allowing Lucy to spin kick the soldier knocking him down and she gets on the trebuchet to join Aang but two soldiers appear in opposite directions and are carrying sledgehammers and they attack Lucy and Aang but they avoid the blows and with their combined Airbending they collapse the first trebuchet and land on the deck.

Lucy and Aang run to an unoccupied trebuchet which is already loaded with a flaming boulder and Aang sticks a sledgehammer in another launcher's chain but a soldier approaches the two but Lucy summons Taurus and they attack the soldier but the soldier bends fire but Lucy bends an air blast sending the soldier away activating the catapult making it launch a fireball straight into the deck leaving a large hole.

Two operators then chase after the two but Taurus charges at the two and knocks them down and while Lucy and Aang arrive at two trebuchets and one is front of Aang while the other is in front of Lucy and the two tangle their chains together but a soldier approaches and slams his foot onto the pedal to activate the catapult but the catapult lunges forward causing the second catapult to collide with the first destroying them both making Lucy and Aang smile at this.

Lucy and Aang go for the next trebuchet but a burly man watches this evilly and as Lucy and Aang prepare to attack the trebuchet with a sledgehammer but then Lucy turns around and sees the man attempting to strike the two with two sledgehammers that are attached to chains and Lucy and Aang dodge his blows allowing Taurus to strike at the man but the man moves out of the way and goes for Lucy and Aang again and he swings his chains around but Aang leans against a beam to avoid the attack but two chains are wrapping around the beam trapping the Airbender but Lucy and Taurus charge at the man and they strike him allowing Appa to grab the man with his aw and he throws the man overboard while Lucy and Taurus break Aang free.

"Thanks, guys." Aang said.

"No problem." Lucy said and then the ship starts to rumble.

They see giant spikes of ice around the ship and they see dozens of Water Tribe boats and Waterbenders are bending ice pillars to suspend the ship and it's now uprooted and Appa ruins the machinery by sliding down past them and he, Lucy, and Aang fly off the ship and they go for the next one but they see an entire Fire Navy fleet shocking Aang.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aang said.

"You think we'll be able to take them all on?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

Meanwhile Sokka and Kang are with the other Water Tribe warriors in a training room and Chief Arnook arrives.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll be needing one of these uniforms." Chief Arnook said showing a young man already in uniform but Sokka laughs making everyone look at him.

"What's your problem?" The young man asked annoyed.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka said.

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." The young man replied irritated.

"When? A hundred years ago?" A voice asked and it's Erza entering the room.

"Eighty-five actually." Kang said.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The new uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka said.

"How do we know we should trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit." The young man said growling at Sokka who glares back.

"You have the nerve to talk boldly as well, fool." Erza said.

"Who asked you?" The young man asked but Erza gives him her evil glare making him back off.

"I wouldn't irritated her." Sokka said.

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's a capable warrior and I value his input." Chief Arnook said. "Now then, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer." Chief Arnook said.

"His name is Zhao. He's an admiral and a very dangerous Firebender. He's leading this invasion of the city." Erza said.

"He's middle-aged, has big sideburns, and has a bigger temper." Sokka added.

"Sokka, Erza, I want both of you to tell Hahn everything you know. He's leading this mission along with Kang." Chief Arnook said.

"Of course, Sir." Erza said bowing respectfully.

"Hahn, show Sokka and Erza your respect. I expect nothing less from my son-in-law." Chief Arnook said as he leaves making Sokka open his mouth in shock when Arnook said son-in-law.

"Uncle, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Are you sure it's necessary for Yue to marry him? I mean there are..." Kang was cut off by Arnook.

"Forgive me, but the engagement has already happened. Yue and Hahn will have to marry." Chief Arnook said as he leaves.

"Wait. Princess Yue is marrying this GUY?" Sokka asked pointing at Hahn.

"Yeah. What of it?" Hahn asked.

"Nothing. Congratulations." Sokka said upset.

Meanwhile it's now sunset and fireballs are still firing at the city.

"Stop those fireballs!" Pakku commanded and Waterbenders bend a column of water and freeze it catching fireballs.

Zhao, Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta are watching the siege still going on and Aiko notices the sun setting.

"It's almost twilight." Aiko said.

"Admiral, as your military consultant, I must advise you hold your attack." Iroh said.

"You do realize that Waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it's nearly full tonight. Wait and continue to attack at daybreak." Shasta said.

"I'm well aware of our moon problem and I'm working on a solution, but for now...daybreak it is." Zhao said as the lead ship drops its anchor and the rest of the ships follow suit and cease the attack.

Yue, Katara, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy are at a building and they are looking at the horizon.

"They stopped firing." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Did Lucy and Aang stop them?" Gray asked and they see Appa flying towards them and Lucy and Aang land and they are both tired.

"You're back." Katara said.

"We can't do it. We just can't." Aang said.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"We might be able to take out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many for us to handle." Lucy said.

"We can't fight them all." Aang said.

"You guys got to." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"You're the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Yue said.

"I'm just one kid." Aang said.

"And I'm...just not as strong as any of you are." Lucy said and Katara and Natsu kneel down to try and comfort them.

"That's not true. You guys are strong. We'll have to find a way to deal with this problem." Gray said.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime and inside the lead ship Zuko is in a room preparing a boat by winding up the ropes and Iroh, Aiko, and Flannery enter.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or else it will squeeze you through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry. I just nag you because well...ever since I lost my son..." Iroh stops talking and starts to cry and Flannery tries to comfort him.

"You don't have to say it, Uncle." Zuko said.

"...I think of you as my own." Iroh said.

"We even think of you as our only brother now." Aiko said.

"I know. We'll meet again. After I capture the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Zuko said and the three hug him and then Zuko gets on the boat.

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life." Iroh said.

"I will." Zuko said as he lowers the boat.

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm." Iroh said.

"I'll be fine." Zuko said as his boat touches the water.

"I hope so." Aiko said.

Meanwhile at the warrior's base Kang, Sokka, and Hahn are sharpening their axes against grindstones.

"Let me tell you, Sokka. I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and comes with the most perks." Hahn said.

"Perks?! What's that supposed to mean?" Kang asked annoyed.

"I mean, Yue's nice and all, but the points I'll gain with the Chief aren't bad either." Hahn said.

"You unbelievable..." Kang was cut off by Sokka.

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka said angry.

"Whoa, hang on there. What do YOU care? You're just a rube from the Southern Tribe. What do you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense." Hahn said smirking making Kang shout in anger and he punches Hahn in the face.

"You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense!" Kang yelled.

"Why you...!" Hahn growled as he charges at Kang and the two start fighting.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Sokka yelled as he joins the fight until Erza breaks them up.

"Enough! All of you!" Erza said and Chief Arnook arrives.

"Kang, Sokka, you're both off the mission." Chief Arnook said shocking the two.

"Alright. Fall in, men. Everybody do what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Cho in no time." Hahn said as he and the other warriors walk away.

"It's Admiral ZHAO!" Sokka corrected annoyed.

Meanwhile Zuko is rowing past outside on the water going through the path of ice spikes and when a Water Tribe guard looks over the horizon he sees nothing and keeps walking while Zuko continues to paddle toward the wall and he pulls up his canoe onto the ice and while he's looking around he sees a group of turtle-seals resting by a hole in the ice and one of the turtle-seals plunges head first into the water and Zuko approaches the hole.

"Where are they going?" Zuko asked as he looks at the water showing his reflection. "They're coming up for air somewhere." Zuko said as he pulls down the mask covering his mouth and nose and inhales deeply and then he plunges into the water.

Meanwhile Lucy, Aang, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Yue are still at the balcony of the building and they look at the moon.

"Legends say the moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Yue said.

"I've always noticed my Waterbending is stronger at night." Katara said.

"It should also happen for me too." Lucy said.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon. Our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue said and Aang gets an idea.

"The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!" Aang said.

"How can you do that?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them." Katara said.

"And maybe they'll give Aang the wisdom he needs to win this fight." Lucy said.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Aang said and Katara, Yue, and Wendy look at him oddly while Lucy looks at him in irritation while Natsu grins at the idea while Gray just shakes his head. "...Or wisdom. That works too." Aang said.

"But there's one problem. Last time you got into the Spirit World by accident." Wendy said.

"How're ya gonna get there this time?" Natsu asked.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue said as he leaves and they follow her.

They walk down the palace and Yue arrives at a wooden door.

"So this will get me to the Spirit World?" Aang asked and Yue giggles.

"No. You'll have to get there on your own, but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Yue said as she opens the door.

Everyone enters through the door and they're now inside a small verdant oasis with a waterfall and they look at the oasis with amazement and Aang jumps on the ground and rolls around.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang said.

"It's warm in here. How is that possible?" Katara asked.

"It's the center of all the spiritual energy in our land." Yue said as she takes off her coat and Katara does the same thing.

There are two fish swimming around and one is black while the other is white and Happy sees them.

"Yay! Fish!" Happy said as he was about to stick his hand into the water but Carla smacks him.

"Imbecile! Don't touch those!" Carla yelled.

"But..." Happy was cut off by Lucy, Katara, and Yue's looks of irritation making him sweat drop and he chuckles sheepishly and walks away.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel...something. It's so tranquil." Aang said as he gets into a meditation position.

Meanwhile Zuko emerges from the water through another hole in the ice and he lies on his back on the ice to catch his breath and he rolls over to his side and starts shivering but he breathes fire to warm himself making turtle-seals bark.

"Be quiet!" Zuko yelled and the turtle-seals quiet down and Zuko walks past them while pushing aside their heads and they bark again.

Zuko then makes his way through another opening where water is pouring out and so Zuko bores his foot into the wall and tries to steady himself and make his way through the channel of water.

Meanwhile Sokka and Kang are in the warrior's base and Sokka sharpening his boomerang while Kang is sharpening his sword.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked and it's Chief Arnook again.

"Oh, no, Uncle. Hahn's out on that top-secret mission while I'm sharpening my sword while Sokka is sharpening his boomerang." Kang said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Sokka said also being sarcastic.

"Listen to me. I took both of you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a new task in mind for you both." Chief Arnook said.

"What, scrub the barracks?" Sokka asked.

"I've already entrusted Kang for this task and I would like you, Sokka to help Kang protect my daughter, Princess Yue." Chief Arnook said.

"Oh...um, yeah. Sure. I can do that." Sokka said.

"It shouldn't be too hard since Yue is like a sister to me." Kang said.

Meanwhile Zuko continues to make his way through the channel of water and he finally exits from the channel and floats to the surface of the water and emerges from the surface while inhaling deeply several times and he starts to duck his head under the water looking around the area and then finds another channel and so he swims toward the channel and upward and tries to resurface but the surface of the water is frozen into an ice patch and he tries to break trough but to avail and so he heats his hands and uses Firebending to melt a hole in the ice and after it's melted Zuko emerges and catches his breath again and he finds himself in a tunnel way in the city.

Meanwhile at the oasis Aang is meditating and everyone is watching him.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked.

"He's meditating. He's trying to cross over into the Spirit World." Katara said.

"It should take some concentration." Lucy said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet? Come on, guys. I can hear every word you're saying." Aang said.

"Just meditate!" Gray said and Aang sighs and meditates again.

The two koi fish are still circling each other and Aang is staring at the fish and the fish morph into an image of a yin-yang symbol and then Aang's eyes and tattoos glow.

"Is he okay?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing over to the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as he don't move his body." Katara said.

"I'm guessing that's his way back to the physical world?" Natsu asked and Katara nods.

"Should we get some help?" Wendy asked.

"He's fine, Wendy. We're his friends. I know what he's doing." Lucy said.

"She's right. All we have to do is just protect him." Katara said.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" A voice asked mockingly and they know whose voice it belongs to.

"No." Lucy and Katara said at the same time.

"Yes." The person reveals to be none other than Zuko and the gang get ready to fight. "Hand them over now and I won't hurt any of you." Zuko said.

"You're not takin' them easily!" Natsu yelled.

"Yue, run!" Lucy said and Yue runs.

Zuko kicks up his leg and unleashes a fire blast but Natsu eats the fire and uses Fire Dragon's Roar but Zuko bends the fire away and bends fire at Lucy but she and Katara bend water to shield themselves from Zuko's attack allowing Gray to uses Ice Make: Lance and throws it at Zuko who gets rid of it by Firebending but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to get Zuko who dodges and is about to bend another fire blast but Lucy and Katara draw water from the pond and sends a stream of water at Zuko knocking him back several feet and knocking him down but Zuko gets up and unleashes a fire wave but Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice at Zuko while Natsu unleashes fireballs getting Zuko but he unleashes another gout of flame but Natsu eats the fire allowing Lucy to bend water from the pond and together Lucy and Katara shoot water while Natsu breathes fire and they get Zuko knocking him down again.

"I see you two learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to any of you." Zuko said as he bends more fire but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield allowing Lucy and Katara to bend a powerful jet of water while Wendy attacks with her Sky Magic.

Zuko attempts to steady himself from the girls' attacks allowing Gray to use his Ice Magic to freeze Zuko's feet and then Natsu uses Dragon Fire Punch and punches Zuko in the face knocking him back but Zuko recovers delivers a spin kick at Natsu but he backs off allowing Lucy to bend a water whip and tries to whip Zuko but he moves out of the way and tries to swipe at Lucy but Katara water whips Zuko this time while Gray makes an ice fist and punches him but Zuko unleashes a flurry of fireballs but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to send them away and then she uses Sky Dragon's Roar to blow Zuko away into the pond allowing Lucy and Katara to raise water around Zuko and encircle him and then Lucy and Katara wave around rapidly forming a ball of water around Zuko and with the help of Gray's Ice Magic Lucy and Katara freeze the water solid imprisoning Zuko.

"How'd you like, Scareface?" Lucy asked and Natsu laughs at Lucy's insult.

"You filthy peasants. You two found a master, haven't you?" Zuko asked as the ice starts glowing orange with heat and the ground rumbles until the ice breaks.

"Just give up. You know how this fight'll end." Gray said.

"I'm not finished yet." Zuko said as he bends repeated flames at the gang but Lucy and Katara bend another water shield allowing Natsu to shoot four fireballs while Wendy blows air but Zuko manages to slip away and is about to grab Aang's collar.

"NO!" Lucy shouted as she fires a water blast at Zuko sending him to another wall.

Lucy and Katara work together to bend a large wave of water and sends it to get Zuko and the wave of water sends Zuko to the side of the cliff and the two freeze the water encasing him in ice again.

"Stay where you are, punk." Natsu said.

"You lose. Now leave us alone." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Pakku sees the sun coming up and Zhao sees this as well.

"It's daybreak at last. Let's write history." Zhao said.

Back at the Spirit Oasis rays of sunlight shine on Zuko who remains imprisoned in the ice and he feels the heat surging in him and he breathes steam from his nose melting the ice quickly and he lands the ground and fires a blast at Katara and Lucy who notice this and they try to bend another water shield but it was too late and the blast sends Katara to the gate knocking her out while Lucy falls to the ground unconscious and Zuko now has both Aang and Lucy.

"You rise with the moon...I rise with the sun." Zuko said.

"That's not gonna stop me from kicking your butt! LET LUCY GO NOW!" Natsu shouted in anger as he charges at Zuko but Zuko delivers a punch at Natsu's gut making him fall to the ground.

"NATSU!" Happy cried.

"You creep!" Gray yelled as he uses Ice Make: Sword and charges at Zuko to attack but Zuko sends a blast of fire at him sending him to the gate with Katara and he gets knocked out as well.

"Leave them alone!" Wendy yelled as she uses her Sky Magic but Zuko swipes his back hand at Wendy's head knocking her down.

"WENDY!" Carla cried.

"Useless. I expected better from all of you." Zuko said as he takes Lucy and Aang.

Meanwhile Fire Navy ships break through the city wall and their bows open while crumbling the wall allowing soldiers to rush in with spears in their hands.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall toady." Zhao said.

Back at the Spirit Oasis Katara opens her eyes and regains consciousness and she sees Natsu, Gray, and Wendy waking up and Katara realizes that Aang is gone and so is Lucy and so she tries to search for them desperately but they're not here.

"Aang! Lucy!" Katara said.

"Oh, no! They got taken!" Natsu said.

"Darn it! How could we've let that creep beat us?!" Gray asked and then Erza, Sokka, Kang, and Yue arrive on Appa.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Where's Zuko?" Erza asked.

"He took Aang and Lucy. He took them right from under us." Katara answered dismayed.

"But where could they have gone?" Wendy asked worried.

Meanwhile Zuko is walking through a blizzard while still taking Lucy and Aang and they disappear in crazy snowfall.

* * *

**This chapter is over! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll work on the next chapter if I'm not too busy. I'll be going now and until then, take care and I'll see you in Chapter 20. Goodbye for now!**


	20. Battle of the North: Part 2

**Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy it! Reminder: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 20: Battle of the North: Part 2**

The siege of the Northern Water Tribe continues with fireballs striking various locations of the city and while the siege is still going on Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sokka, Yue, and Kang are in the Spirit Oasis and Katara is kneeling down with a downcast look.

"I can't believe I lost them." Katara said sorrowfully.

"Katara, we did everything we could to protect them." Gray said.

"Now we need to do everything we can to get them back." Erza said.

"They're right. Zuko couldn't have gone too far. We'll find them. Lucy and Aang will be okay." Sokka said.

"Okay." Katara said and they see Momo, Happy, and Carla staying on the ground.

"You guys should go on ahead. We'll be okay here." Happy said.

"Sounds good, buddy. You guys stay here in case Luce and Aang come back." Natsu said as he mounts on Appa just like everyone else has.

"Be careful out there." Carla said.

"We will." Wendy said.

"Yip yip." Katara said and Appa takes off.

Meanwhile Zuko is still plodding through the snow in the frozen tundra while his face is covered to protect himself from the cold and Aang who is unconscious while his tattoos are still glowing is on his back while Zuko is dragging Lucy who is still unconscious after Zuko's attack.

Meanwhile Aang is in the Spirit World sitting in a meditating position on a small wooden platform in an unknown location which happens to be a mystical swamp dotted with trees and he stands up and starts exploring and while he's looking around he finds a figure sitting beneath a wooden entryway and the figure is uttering 'ohm' and Aang walks up to the figure which happens to be a baboon like creature and Aang is standing in front of him.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits." Aang said.

"Go away." The baboon spirit said and he opens one eye and sees that Aang is not leaving. "You're still here." The baboon spirit said annoyed.

"Yes. I nee..." Aang was cut off by the baboon spirit's louder 'ohm' trying to distract himself.

Just then a firefly appears.

"Perhaps this thing will guide you. Chase it." The baboon spirit said and Aang goes after the firefly and the baboon spirit opens one eye again to confirm Aang's departure and the baboon spirit shakes his head and sighs in relief. "Finally." The baboon spirit said.

Aang is chasing the firefly through the swamp and goes up a tree, leaps up, and manages to grasp hold of it and then he lands on a tree branch which disappears causing him to fall and he lands on water and the firefly escapes Aang grip and flies away.

"Come back!" Aang said trying to reach it but to avail but he stands up and then he looks down at the water and sees Roku appearing as a reflection.

"Hello, Aang." Roku said.

"Roku!" Aang cheered.

Meanwhile Zuko is still moving through the icy tundra and while he's moving he steps on ice that begins to crack beneath his feet making his eyes widen in shock and the ice starts to splinter making him start running through the snow but the impact of the ice caving in causes him to lose balance and he is thrown a several feet away and lands roughly in the snow losing his grip on Lucy and Aang and he kicks up a cloud of snow and when it dissipated the three of them are lying in the snow but Zuko raises his head and looks at the aftermath of the ice caving in showing the ground severely disrupted and then Zuko sees a cave in the distance.

"Shelter." Zuko said as he drags Lucy and Aang into the cave and he ties the two up but then he hears a whimper and he turns to see a small polar-dog pup standing in the cave entrance. "Go away." Zuko ordered but the small polar-dog pup whimpers again. "Fine. Get in here. I don't care." Zuko said and the polar-dog pup enters the cave it walks over to Lucy and starts licking her face. "Stupid mutt." Zuko mumbled as he sits down.

Meanwhile Aang is still in the Spirit World talking to Roku.

"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack. I need to find the Ocean and the Moon Spirits." Aang said and Roku rises out of the water and is now in front of the Airbender.

"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning. There's only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember." Roku said.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. When you speak to him, you must not show emotion at all. Not the slightest expression or else...he will steal your face." Roku warned making Aang horrified by the information but he calmly nods understanding Roku's warning.

Meanwhile Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sokka, Yue, and Kang arrive at where the ice ground broke earlier and they keep searching through the tundra.

In the cave the polar-dog pup is licking Lucy until she starts to wake.

"Stop it, Plue." Lucy said until she opens her eyes and she sees the polar-dog pup. "Oh, hi there, little guy. What're you doing here all by yourself?" Lucy asked.

"That mutt just came in here." Zuko said and Lucy turns to him with hatred and she notices she and Aang are tied up.

"You creep! Let us go now!" Lucy commanded and the polar-dog pup barks but Zuko is keeping himself warm with Breath of Fire.

"I can't do that. I finally have you both, but I can't get you two home because of this blizzard." Zuko said as he stands up and looks at the outside of the cave.

"Well, that's too bad for you because our friends will come save us while you wait." Lucy said.

"Hmph. There's always something, isn't there? Not that you two would understand. You're both like my sister. Everything always comes easy for her. She's a Firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born." Zuko said.

"How sad for you." Lucy said.

"I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Zuko said.

"Great story. You expect me to feel sorry for you after you just keep hunting us down?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want your pity." Zuko said.

"You don't deserve it." Lucy replied and she looks at Aang who is still in the Spirit World. "Aang, I hope you find a way to save the North Pole." Lucy said and the polar-dog pup is resting on her lap.

Meanwhile back at the invasion the Fire Nation has breached part of the wall while Zhao, Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta are still on the deck of the lead ship.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Aiko said.

"My daughter is right, Zhao. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." Iroh said.

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor." Zhao said shocking Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta.

"Remove the moon? How?" Flannery asked concerned but just then a soldier appears behind them and it's Hahn.

"Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!" Hahn said as he charges at Zhao who tosses him aside while he's still screaming he lands in the water.

"Idiot." Aiko and Shasta said at the same time while Iroh shakes his head in disappointment while Flannery just face palms.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form." Zhao said.

"What?!" Iroh and Flannery asked shocked while Aiko and and Shasta are flabbergasted.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library and it was underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words 'moon' and 'ocean'. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. It's my destiny to do so." Zhao explained.

"No! You can't do that!" Flannery yelled.

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" Iroh said.

"Yes, yes. I know you and your daughters fear the spirits, Iroh. I also heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World along with Flannery. The Ocean and Moon Spirits gave up their immortality to become part of our world. Now they will face the consequences." Zhao said.

"You monster. How can you serve someone like him?" Aiko asked.

"I won't allow him to do something this unspeakable." Shasta said.

Meanwhile back at the Spirit World Aang finds a giant tree and sees the cave entrance of Koh so he starts taking a step forward while hearing creepy noises but he notices that the noise wasn't coming from the cave but from a monkey on the left side and Aang sighs in relief.

"You're just a curly tailed blue nose." Aang said but when the monkey turns to face Aang it doesn't have a face startling him but he clams down down and takes a deep breath. "Show no fear. Show no emotion at all." Aang said with his voices combined with Roku's and he enters the cave. "Hello? I'm looking for 'Koh'." Aang said and then roots on the ceiling starts to move and Aang senses the movement but sees nothing and so he keeps moving but behind him a white clown like face appears and smiles.

As Aang is exploring the cave with an emotionless face a huge centipede like body arcs around Aang and appears in front of his face.

"Welcome!" Koh said as he circles around Aang.

"Thank you." Aang said with no emotion and bows while his hands are clasped.

"My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time." Koh said as he's hanging from the ceiling.

"You know me?" Aang asked still emotionless.

"Oh, how can I forget you?" Koh asked as he switches to a new face that shows an angry middle-aged man with a mustache. "One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine years ago." Koh said.

"I didn't know that. Why did he or I tried to kill you?" Aang asked.

"Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Koh answered as he switches to a face of a scared and sad woman and then he switches to a new face of a baboon and laughs. "Of course that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now." Koh said as he gets behind Aang. "You've come to me...with a new face." Koh whispered in the Airbender's ear and he takes a deep breath.

While Aang is taking a deep breath his body is breathing.

"Aang, I hope you're okay." Lucy said.

"Looks like we'll be here a while." Zuko said.

"Like I said, our friends will come and save us by then." Lucy said.

Meanwhile Appa is flying through the blizzard.

"Don't worry. Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Yue said.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried they won't." Katara said.

"They're not gonna die in the blizzard." Gray said.

"If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up." Natsu said.

"They'll survive. We'll find them." Kang said.

Back at the Spirit World in Koh's cave the Face Stealer is circling around Aang who remains emotionless and Koh's face is now an owl.

"It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection. So...how may I help you?" Koh asked.

"I need to find the Moon and the Ocean." Aang answered.

"Their spirit names are Tui and La, push and pull. That has been the nature of their relationship for all time." Koh said.

"Please help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang said and Koh changes his face to an old man.

"You think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around..." Koh then changes his face to a blue ogre like face and charges at Aang. "Someone is going to kill them!" Koh said.

"What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?" Aang asked and Koh switches back to the clown like face.

"You've already met them, actually. Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang." Koh said and Aang has a flashback of the white and black fish circling each other in the pond and the vision he had of them turning into the yin-yang symbol before he entered the Spirit World and realizes.

"The koi fish!" Aang said and Koh charges at Aang who is emotionless again. "I must be going now. Thank you." Aang said as he leaves.

"We'll meet again." Koh said as he disappears in darkness.

Aang leaves the cave and he finds Roku's image on the ground.

"The spirits are in trouble. I need to get back to the physical world." Aang said.

"A friend is here to guide you back." Roku said and Aang turns to see a panda.

"Hei Bai!" Aang said excited and Hei Bai groans in response and Aang gets on and Hei Bai starts to bolt.

Meanwhile fireballs are attacking the city and Water Tribe members are fleeing as tanks destroy a totem pole but Water Tribe members try to stop the tank and the moon is in the sky and on a bridge a Waterbender is facing two Fire soldiers and the Waterbender drops down to make the bridge fall taking the Fire soldiers with it while another Waterbender submerges a tank in snow and ice around it while other Waterbenders attack Fire soldiers with ice shards but the Fire solders shield themselves and Pakku freezes and takes down eight Fire soldiers but a Fire soldier bends a fire blast but Pakku dodges but tanks and soldiers surround him but Pakku unleashes a wave of water and slices tank wheels and freezes the soldiers in ice and then Pakku uses water to raise himself in the air to avoid being attacked by Firebenders and Pakku unleashes a water cyclone as a wave to wash the soldiers away and during the fight Zhao and two soldiers are riding on komodo-rhinos and Zhao is holding a map.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location. When we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao said smirking.

Back at the Spirit World Hai Bai takes Aang back to his starting location.

"This is where I came in, but how do I get back?" Aang asked and Hei Bai stands on his hind legs and sends a beam of energy at Aang who disappears from the Spirit World.

"Good riddance." The baboon spirit said opening his eyes but Hei Bai assumes his monster form and lets out an intense beam from his mouth sending the baboon spirit away and then Hei Bai returns to his panda form.

Aang is now back at the physical world and he sees Momo, Happy, and Carla.

"Momo! Happy! Carla!" Aang said.

"I wonder how they're doing." Happy said.

"They will be back." Carla said.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here." Aang said but then he realizes. "Oh, no. Where's my body?" Aang asked and then energy surrounds him and he flies into the air.

Aang is flying through the Water Tribe city and then the tundra and while Aang is flying through the tundra Katara notices and she sees Aang flying toward the cave.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I think I just saw Aang. Yip yip!" Katara said and Appa flies to where Aang is going.

Aang enters the cave and he reunites with his body making him wake up.

"Aang." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy." Aang said and he finds himself and Lucy restraint and he sees Zuko.

"Welcome back." Zuko said.

"Good to be back." Aang replied as he Airbends Zuko away to a wall while also propelling himself and Lucy out of the cave.

"We need to get out of here." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Aang said and the two start moving but Zuko catches them.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko said but then he feels pain on his foot and he turns to see the polar-dog pup biting at him. "Get off me, you stupid mutt!" Zuko yelled as he kicks the polar-dog pup away making it yelp.

"Oh, no!" Lucy said.

"Appa!" Aang cheered as Appa lands and Katara gets off.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked as he Firebends at Katara but she deflects them with snow.

"Trust me, Zuko. This won't be much of a match." Katara said as she Waterbends to lift Zuko up and then plummets him down to the ground knocking him out.

Sokka and Erza are untying Lucy and Aang.

"There. You two should be okay." Erza said.

"This is some quality rope." Sokka said.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang said.

"Then let's move." Lucy said but then the polar-dog pup runs to Lucy and it whimpers again. "You want to come with me?" Lucy asked and the polar-dog pup barks.

"I think she wants to." Kang said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Lucy said holding the polar-dog pup and they get on Appa.

"Wait. We can't leave him here." Aang said.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Natsu said.

"No. If we leave him, he'll die." Aang said he carries Zuko who is still unconscious and then gets back on Appa.

"Oh, yeah. That makes perfect sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka said sarcastically.

"As much as I hate Zuko, I think bringing him with us is a good idea." Lucy said. "Yip yip." She told Appa and he takes off.

Meanwhile Tui and La are still circling each other in the pond but then a hand grabs Tui from the lake and it's placed in a sack and it's Zhao who took it and then the moon starts going red along with everything else.

As the moon and everything turned red Pakku and the other Waterbenders lose their Waterbending allowing the Fire soldiers to attack and while Appa is flying through the red sky Appa groans and then Yue feels a little pain in her head.

"What's wrong?" Sokka said.

"Oh, no..." Kang said.

"I feel faint." Yue said.

"I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." Aang said.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my parents I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I then opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue...for the moon." Yue explained.

"Wow." Natsu said.

"You knew about this too, right, Kang?" Erza asked.

"My father told me about Yue's birth. I wasn't like her when I was born too." Kang said.

Back at the oasis Zhao is holding the sack with Tui in it.

"I am...a legend! The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible!" Zhao said.

"How about Zhao the Hot-tempered, Cold-hearted, Creep?" Happy asked as he charges at Zhao while Carla also attacks.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" Zhao said and Momo also attacks until they fly to the gang who have arrived.

Zhao's soldiers prepare to attack while the gang get into fighting positions.

"Don't bother!" Zhao threatened as he lifts the sack ready to kill Tui making the others stop.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang said.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Zhao said.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt EVERYONE, including you." Lucy said.

"Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang said.

"They're right, Zhao." A voice said and it's Iroh, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta.

"General Iroh, Commander Shasta. Why am I not suddenly surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked.

"We're not traitors, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too." Shasta said.

"We all depend on its balance." Flannery said.

"Whatever you do to that spirit, we'll all unleash on you ten-fold!" Aiko threatened.

"Let it go now!" Iroh demanded and Zhao does in fact releases Tui into the pond.

Everyone calms themselves but Lucy sees Zhao hesitating and she knows what will happen.

"Zhao, NO!" Lucy shouted running to stop Zhao but Zhao unleashes a fire slice out of anger killing Tui making Lucy stop shocked just like everyone else and they all look at the moon fading and everything turns grey.

"You...MONSTER!" Flannery shouted as she bends fire at Zhao and Shasta and Aiko do the same thing but soldiers attack the girls but Iroh fends them off while Zhao escapes but Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta chase after him and Iroh defeats the Fire soldiers.

Everyone sees La circling the now dead Tui and they're all in disbelief and as they look on Zuko escapes and Iroh picks up Tui.

"I...don't...believe...it. Why would someone do something this horrifying?" Lucy asked. "That...creep. That...inhumane...MONSTER!" Lucy shouted.

"Luce, it's gonna be alright. We're go..." Natsu cuts himself off when he was about to touch Lucy's shoulder white aura appears around Lucy's body shocking not only Natsu but Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Kang, Yue, Iroh, Katara, and Sokka.

"Lucy?" Gray asked and he sees white marks on Lucy's arms, legs, and her face and her Fairy Tail mark is also glowing along with her eyes.

"What's happening to her?" Wendy asked.

"That white aura..." Katara said.

"You've seen this before?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. When Lucy got captured by Zuko, he attacked her and then she got like this." Katara answered.

"Except for those marks on her body. That's new." Sokka said.

"L-Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm finishing this battle once and for all!" Lucy said and her voice is echoing and she disappears in light.

"Even if she finishes this, there's still no hope. It's over." Yue said.

"No. It's not over." Aang said as his eyes and arrows glow again.

"Him too?" Happy asked.

"It's his Avatar Spirit." Katara said as Aang enters the water and he stands in a meditation position as La circles around him and La's eyes glow as well and Aang descends into the water making the oasis into a blue lightning like energy and it expands from the island into the water.

As this is happening the water in the Water Tribe city starts glowing in the same blue lightning like energy and as the energy moves to the edge of the oasis a giant amphibious creature rises from the water and Aang is in the center of it and heads to the city of the Water Tribe.

Aang is now in the city he finds Lucy defeating Fire Nation soldiers and the two work together to go through the city and Fire soldiers see them and Pakku and the other Waterbenders see them as well and Pakku and the Waterbenders bow to them while the Fire soldiers prepare to attack but Lucy unleashes five light magic bolts at the Fire soldiers while Aang controls the massive creature sends water at the other soldiers and they head for the ocean to destroy the Fire Navy ships.

During the fight in the city Zhao attempts to escape but Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta confront him.

"You're not going anywhere, Zhao! You've gone TOO far!" Shasta said.

"You dare betray me? Your superior?!" Zhao demanded.

"Not betray...take you out!" Aiko said as she bends white fire at Zhao who dodges and bends his fire blasts at the three girls but Shasta bends the fire away.

"Just like what Master Jeong Jeong said, you've embraced savagery!" Shasta said.

"Guess what else? He's more proud of us than he is of you!" Flannery said as she bends fire at Zhao who tries to dodges but gets knocked back but Zhao recovers and bends two fire waves at the three but Zuko shows up in front and bends the waves away and bends his own fire blast at the shocked Zhao.

"Zuko. Thank goodness you're here." Aiko said.

"You're alive?!" Zhao asked.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko yelled as he bends fireballs at Zhao while Aiko bends two white fire whips and lashes at Zhao who dodges but Flannery bends five fireballs getting Zhao.

"Yes I did. I know you're the Blue Spirit! You're an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!" Zhao yelled.

"I had no choice!" Zuko said as he bends more fire blasts but Zhao blocks them.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure; you're a disgrace! Then, at least, you could have lived!" Zhao said as he bends his fire but Shasta bends them away.

"YOU'RE the disgrace to the Fire Nation, Zhao. The Fire Lord doesn't realize it because he's blind!" Shasta said.

"How dare you disrespect our Fire Lord! Your punishment will be severe!" Zhao yelled and he and the four start to fight.

Meanwhile at the oasis Iroh is still holding onto the dead Tui and Wendy tries to heal it but nothing.

"It's too late. It's dead." Wendy said and then Iroh sees Yue.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you." Iroh said.

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life." Yue said.

"What are you thinking, Yue?" Kang asked.

"I'm going to give my life back." Yue answered.

"No! You don't have to do that." Sokka said.

"It's my duty, Sokka." Yue said.

"I won't let you! Your father told me and Kang to protect you!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, she has to do this. For our tribe. For the world." Kang said as he pulls Yue away from Sokka. "Go ahead, Yue. We won't stop you." Kang said.

"Kang, thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being like a big brother." Yue said.

"We've always been there for each other, Yue. Now you'll have to be there for us now." Kang said and the two hug and then Yue places her hands on Tui and Tui begins to glow while Yue closes her eyes.

"No! She's gone. She's gone." Sokka said.

"She did what she had to, Sokka. It's for the best of this world." Erza said.

"She's right. I'll miss her." Kang said.

Meanwhile Lucy and Aang approach the sea and Aang starts destroying Fire Navy ships with the Ocean Spirit while Lucy unleashes two light beams at a Fire Navy ship but the Fire Navy ship attackes the two but Lucy unleashes a light barrier around her and Aang and then she unleashes white lightning destroying more Fire Navy ships while Aang also destroys the ships and also pushing them back but the Fire Navy ships keeps fighting back but Lucy summons light swords and slashes at the ships while Aang uses water to destroy the ships.

Meanwhile at the oasis Yue fades away and disappears as Tui glows and Iroh places Tui back into the pond and the water lights up until energy floats up into the air forming an image of Yue.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I'll always be with you." Yue said as she kisses Sokka and she turns to Kang. "Goodbye, Kang. I'll watch over you and be with you in your troubled times." Yue said and the two hug one last time before Yue fades away and everyone looks up at the sky and the moon reappears in the sky bringing color back.

Meanwhile Aang is still fused with the Ocean Spirit and Aang looks up and sees that the moon has reappeared and the Ocean Spirit fades into the water and moves back to the city while sending Aang to a wall as he leaves the Avatar State and he sees Lucy destroying more ships until she sees the moon back in the sky and she descends down to the wall with Aang and her eyes aren't glowing anymore while the marks on her body disappear and the white aura dissipates making her lose balance but Aang catches her and she smiles a small smile and Aang gives her a thumbs up and goofy grin.

Meanwhile Zuko, Aiko, Flannery, and Shasta are still fighting Zhao on a bridge and with their teamwork they overpower Zhao and then he notices the moon.

"It can't be!" Zhao said shocked and they see the moon in the sky.

"Yes! The moon's back!" Flannery said.

Just then the energy in the shape of a hand grabs Zhao and is dragged into the water.

"Unhand me, you miserable cretin!" Zhao demanded.

"That's your punishment, Zhao! You mess with the spirits, they come for you!" Aiko said but then they hear a scream and they turn to see Flannery also grabbed by the energy hand.

"Flannery!" Zuko yelled as he runs to her. "Take my hand!" He said reaching his hand out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually gonna let it take me. I would like to see the Spirit World and meet some of the spirits." Flannery said.

"But..." Aiko was cut off by Shasta placing her hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"Let her go. If being in the Spirit World will make her happy, then we can't stop her." Shasta said.

"No! Wait!" Zuko yelled.

"Goodbye, Zuko. I had a lot of fun being with you on your hunt. I hope you have better life." Flannery said as the energy hand plummets into the water with Flannery along it while Zhao is also plummet into the water and the energy dissipates.

"Don't worry, Zuko. Flannery will be fine." Aiko said.

"I hope so. Shasta, are you...Where's Shasta?" Zuko asked looking around.

"Looks like she disappeared somehow. We need to get out of here." Aiko said.

It's now daytime in the city and the battle is over and everyone is on a ledge overlooking the city and Katara and Lucy are with Pakku.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku said.

"What about Aang? Lucy has mastered Waterbending, but Aang still needs to learn Waterbending." Katara said.

"Well, he'd better get used to calling you 'Master' Katara." Pakku said and Katara smiles.

Meanwhile Sokka is with Arnook.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave, young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come." Chief Arnook said.

"You must be proud." Sokka said.

"I am proud...and sad." Chief Arnook said.

Lucy and her friends are with Kang.

"Kang, I'm really sorry about Yue. She must have been like a sister to you." Lucy said.

"Yeah she was. Don't worry about it. Yue did what she had to do. Besides, now she'll be able to protect us in our times of need." Kang said as he goes to Zanta.

"What're you gonna do now?" Natsu asked.

"Since Pakku and the other Waterbenders are going to the South Pole, I'm coming along. I'm gonna teach everyone what it means to be a Waterbender and a Water Tribe warrior, male and female." Kang said.

"That's good to hear. Your father would be proud." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I wanna say it was great meeting you guys, but I have a feeling we'll meet again sometime." Kang said and Zanata barks in agreement.

"I feel that too. Good luck, Kang." Lucy said.

"You too, Lucy. I hope you and Aang save the world from the Fire Nation. I know you can do it." Kang said and then they hear a bark and they see the polar-dog pup standing on her hind legs holding onto Lucy's leg.

"Hi there. Don't worry, I didn't forget you." Lucy said as she picks up the polar-dog pup and she starts licking Lucy's face.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Lucy." Wendy said.

"Yeah. You guys don't mind her coming with us, do you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't see why not." Natsu said grinning.

"Hey, if you think it's best, I'd say let her come with us." Gray said.

"I have a feeling you two will be inseparable." Erza said.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" Happy asked.

"Guys, meet Grace, the newest member of our family." Lucy said.

"Good name. I know you'll take very good care of her." Kang said.

Meanwhile Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko are on a raft floating away from the Northern Water Tribe.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Iroh said.

"I'm tired." Zuko said.

"Then get some rest." Aiko said.

"Indeed. A man needs his rest." Iroh said.

"Uncle, I'm sorry about Flannery." Zuko said.

"You are not to blame, my nephew. She made her choice. If she wishes to be in the Spirit World, then I am happy for her." Iroh said.

Meanwhile Aang is looking out on the ledge in the city and Lucy is standing behind him and he turns to her and smiles and Lucy smiles back.

"Good job, Aang." Lucy said.

"You too, Lucy." Aang said and the two embrace each other and Katara joins in and so does Natsu.

"Hey. What about us?" Happy asked addressing himself and Momo.

"You guys too." Katara said.

"Com'ere." Natsu said and Happy and Momo join the hug and so does Grace.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka then join them and all eight of them look out to the ocean and the moon and Lucy and Aang rise up in front of them looking at the sky ready to face anything throughout the rest of their journey.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the Fire Lord known as Ozai who is sitting on his throne while the cruel looking girl from Iroh's flashback is kneeling in front of him.

"Iroh and his daughters are traitors. Your brother is a failure. I have a task for you." Ozai said and the girl makes an evil smirk and looks up at Ozai.

Meanwhile in the creepy castle like guild Luke, Tor, Zack, Luna, and Zane all watched what happened in the North Pole.

"So Lucy has a power to enter that state." Luke said.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed." Zack said.

"I'm not. Seeing as how she made it this far in that world, it made me realize something...she's a threat to our guild and she must be dealt with." Luke said. "Master, with your permission, I would like to go into that world, find Lucy, and kill her." Luke said turning to a shadow figure.

"I have witnessed what Lucy is capable of and I believe you are right. She must be dealt with. I'm assigning this mission to you, Tor, Luna, and the boy as well." The shadow figure said.

"What?! Him?! What about me?! Why can't I get all the fun?" Zack whined but Luke kicks him sending him to the ceiling.

"I'll go inform him of our new mission. Zane, keep that book open and determine our location." Luke said.

"Got it." Zane said.

"Tor, Luna, you two prepare yourselves. Failure is not an option." Luke said.

"Yeah." Tor said.

"You can count on us." Luna said. "So when do we leave?" She asked.

"We leave soon." Luke answered as he goes to a different room.

* * *

**There you guys go! This chapter is over! I REALLY hope you enjoyed this! I'm outta here now, until then take care and I'll see you all later. Goodbye for now.**


	21. The Light and Avatar States

**Before we begin, I'd like to say thank you for the support you're giving me for this story. Also, now that Book 1 has ended, it's time to move on to the next book, which is Earth and it's my favorite book in Avatar. Here's the first chapter of this new season. Have fun!**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 1: The Light and Avatar States**

_Aang is running around the Southern Air Temple and he enters the room where he found Monk Gyatso's skeleton but instead of finding the skeleton Aang finds himself in his Avatar Spirit and the Avatar Spirit Aang turns and glares at the other Aang in anger terrifying Aang and then wind blows him away and Aang falls and lands in the Fire Temple he visited to talk to Roku and he sees the same Avatar Spirit Aang who breathes fire and splits the floor in half making Aang fall again and he lands on a Fire Navy ship in the North Pole seas and Aang sees the Ocean Spirit appearing and the Avatar Spirit Aang is in it and the Ocean Spirit slices at the ship Aang is on making him scream._

Aang wakes up from his sleep after his dream ends and he gets off his bed and walks out of the room the gang are sleeping in and goes outside and Lucy and Katara wake up and watch him leave.

"Aang..." Katara said.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Lucy said and the two girls get up and head outside.

Aang is standing by the ledge of the Water Tribe ship they are sailing on and Lucy and Katara join the Airbender.

"I understand there's something wrong." Lucy said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"Nah, just a nightmare. I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary." Aang said as he lowers his head and Katara hugs him.

"It's going to be alright, Aang." Lucy said. "If this makes you feel better, I wasn't very happy with being in that Light State. I felt like I lost myself..." Lucy said.

"Neither of you are bad people. You two know that. You two did what had to be done." Katara said.

It's now daytime and the gang are with Pakku, Kang, and two Water Tribe members.

"Katara, I want you to have this." Pakku said holding up an amulet. "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." Pakku said giving Katara the amulet.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said and hugs him.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master Waterbending." Pakku said giving Aang a box of Waterbending scrolls. "But remember, they are no substitute for a real master." Pakku said and Aang looks at Katara who is on Appa already.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Aang said.

"Lucy, for showing how much determination you have, I would like to give you something that will help you." Pakku said as he motions one of the Water Tribe members to give Pakku a chest and Pakku opens it showing another bronze key.

"Another Zodiac Celestial Key." Lucy said.

"Yes. This key will summon a powerful Zodiac Celestial Spirit that can help you in your time of need. Use this Spirit wisely." Pakku said giving Lucy the Zodiac Celestial Key.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Lucy said bowing.

"I hope you four are willing to protect Lucy throughout her journey to help the Avatar." Pakku said to Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy.

"Of course we are." Natsu said.

"Lucy's our friend. We'll always be there for her." Gray said.

"We'll do everything we can to fight the Fire Nation at her side even if it means ending our lives." Erza said.

"You can count on us, sir." Wendy said.

"Good. Take care. All of you." Pakku said as he pats Sokka on his shoulder making him dismayed. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe and the Avatar can begin his Earthbending training with King Bumi." Pakku said.

"Thank you for everything, Master Pakku!" Lucy said.

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me!" Katara said.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said and Appa flies off.

Meanwhile in a village Iroh and Aiko are lying on two tables and they are getting relaxing massages in a resort.

"Ah, THIS is just what I need." Aiko said.

"Indeed. This is just what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh said and then he looks at a very unhappy Zuko sitting next to the entrance of the resort and so Iroh and Aiko walk over to him and they sit next to him. "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh asked.

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Celestial Mage, the Avatar, my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Zuko said.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Aiko said.

"I agree. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh asked making Zuko stand up and walk away. "Uh, that came out wrong, didn't it?" Iroh asked.

"Don't worry about it, Father. He'll get over it. Hopefully." Aiko said.

Meanwhile on a Fire Nation ship there are several men bowing as a royal carriage is brought out and inside the carriage is the cruel looking girl that Ozai talked to before which happens to his daughter known as Azula and she steps out of the carriage and walks down the line of soldiers.

"My brother, uncle, and cousins have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame to us all. You might have mixed feelings of attacking members of the royal family. I understand, but I assure you, if you hesitate, I won't hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed." Azula said and the soldiers leave while the captain arrives.

"Princess, I'm afraid the tides won't allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall." The captain informed.

"I'm sorry, captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Could you explain something to me?" Azula asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." The captain said.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked.

"I don't understand." The captain said.

"You just said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked again.

"No, princess." The captain answered.

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula asked.

"No, princess." The captain answered.

"Well, you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me who's still mulling it over." Azula said.

"I'll pull us in." The captain said as he leaves and Azula glares at him.

Meanwhile Appa is still flying through the sky to their destination.

"There it is." Sokka said pointing at the Earth Kingdom base and Appa lands on the ground.

The gang see General Fong with two Earth soldiers at his side waiting for them.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and Celestial Mage Lucy! I am General Fong and welcome to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, Grace, Happy, Carla, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, the amazing Natsu, incredible Gray, fantastic Wendy, the fearsome Erza!" General Fong said.

"Fearsome Erza? I like that." Erza said pleased and then fireworks off being launched by soldiers using Earthbending.

"Not bad, not bad." Gray said.

Everyone is now in the base and General Fong is sitting on his desk while the gang are sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Celestial Mage Lucy and Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you two single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine how it feels to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." General Fong said.

"I try not to think about it." Aang said.

"Same here." Lucy said.

"Avatar, Celestial Mage, you're both ready to take down the Fire Lord now." General Fong said shocking the two.

"What?! No we're not." Aang said.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara said.

"And Lucy still needs to master three elements and decide her third element to bend." Wendy said.

"Why? With those kinds of powers they possess, the powers enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of seconds, they can defeat the Fire Lord now!" General Fong said.

"But, sir, the thing is that Lucy and Aang can only do those things when Lucy is in her Light State and Aang is in the Avatar State." Happy said.

"You see, they're special states wh..." Aang was cut off by General Fong.

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware. The Avatar State is when your eyes and tattoos glow while the Light State is when white aura appears around Lucy's body, her eyes and mark glow, and marks appear all over her body and you're both able unleash unbelievable power. Without both of you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores." General Fong said as he looks at his map and points at the location of the Fire Nation Capital. "But with you two leading the way, as the ultimate weapons, we can cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." General Fong said.

"Right, but, Aang doesn't know how to get in and out of the Avatar State and I don't know how to get in and out of the Light State either, much less what to do once we're there." Lucy said.

"Then it's decided. I'll help you two figure out how to get into the Avatar State and the Light State and you two can face your destinies." General Fong said but the gang stand up angry.

"No! NOTHING'S decided! We already have a plan!" Erza said.

"Lucy and Aang are pursuing their destinies THEIR way!" Katara said.

"I see. Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. Let me show you two something." General Fong said as he leads Aang and Lucy to his window. "Outside is the infirmary and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Everyday, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are DYING. You both can end it NOW. Think about it." General Fong said as he walks away.

"Aang?" Lucy asked and Aang lowers his head looking unsure.

_"I don't like thinking about people suffering, but I can't just end the war Fong's way. I still don't like the power I have. I can't even control it." _Lucy said in her mind.

Meanwhile on Azula's ship Azula is training and she stands perfectly straight while holding her fingers in her hand and while she's training two elder women named Li and Lo are sitting and watching her training and Azula moves her arms around in a circular motion making lighting and fires a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Almost perfect." Lo said.

"One hair out of place." Li said as Azula pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula said as she repeats the same action of making lighting and fires the bolt of lightning at the sky again.

While this is happening Iroh suddenly wakes up from his nap and peers in curiosity.

Meanwhile it's nighttime and General Fong is in his office.

"General Fong?" A voice asked and it's Aang.

"Come in, Aang. Have you and Lucy thought about our discussion?" General Fong asked.

"Well, Lucy is still unsure, but I'm in. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang said.

Later on Aang enters a room with several beds and the gang are in the room since they're staying there for the night.

"I told the general I'd help by going into the Avatar State." Aang informed.

"What? No." Katara protested.

"Aang, this isn't the right way." Lucy said.

"Why? Remember when you two took out that Fire Navy? You both were incredible." Sokka said.

"But Lucy doesn't like that power. I can't blame her." Wendy said.

"But that power's a part of her. She'll have to embrace it at some point." Gray said as he's in his boxers again.

"Aang, there's a right way to end the war. Practice, study, and discipline." Erza said.

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Natsu said and Erza punches his head.

"If you meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!" Katara said walking away.

"I'm not stopping the Fire Lord like this. I'm gonna do it MY way." Lucy said as she also leaves and Grace follows her.

"Lucy, Katara, I'm being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way." Aang said and then makes a mournful look.

The next day the gang, General Fong, and a soldier are in an outdoor room and the soldier is pouring a cup of tea and then puts a white food item into the tea.

"This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it might induce the Avatar State." The soldier said.

"Ten-fold energy, huh?" Aang asked and drinks the tea making his eyebrows twitch and later on Aang is riding rapidly on his air scooter being hyper from the energy boost. "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?" Aang keeps talking quickly while still riding his air scooter and being hyper and the gang are tired out by Aang's actions.

"I guess he can talk the Fire Lord to death." Happy said and then Aang hits a pillar and falls making Lucy face palm.

Later on everyone is now outside the base and Aang is sitting on the ground while Sokka is standing in front of him.

"I can try and shock you into the Avatar State." Sokka said.

"I love surprises!" Aang said and Wendy covers his eyes with her hands and when Wendy uncovers them Sokka is towering over Aang with his head replaced by Momo's who screeches causing Aang to scream and then looks at his arrows. "Still not glowing." Aang said and Sokka tries to keep his balance but he falls.

Everyone is now in a dimly lit room and Aang is wearing a Water Tribe cloak, an Earth Kingdom hat with a leaf, and Fire Nation belt around his waist and an oracle is standing in front of him.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into one! Water! Earth! Fire! Air!" The oracle pours a jug of water, a bowel of dirt, throws a torch, and releases air gust from a wooden contraption into a bowel. "Four elements together as one!" The oracle said as he flings the contents at Aang who is now coated in mud.

"This is just mud." Aang said.

"So do you feel anything?" The oracle asked and Aang raises his finger interesting everyone but he just sneezes causing the mud to fly everywhere and coats Fong, Lucy, Katara, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka in mud.

"We'll have to find another way." General Fong said.

Meanwhile Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko return to their place of stay for a while and they enter the dark room inside and Iroh pours several seashells from his bag and he examines one of them.

"Look at these magnificent shells. I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said.

"You should." Aiko said.

"We don't need anymore useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything OURSELVES now." Zuko said.

"True, but there's not..." Aiko was cut off by a voice.

"Hello, brother, uncle, and cousin." The voice said it's Azula who is sitting on a table and holding a seashell.

"Oh, joy. It's the Fire Nation's favorite witch." Aiko said sarcastically.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Zuko demanded.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before we ask questions." Azula said as she stands up and walks over to the three. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped.

"Tell me, where are your sisters, Aiko? I figured they would be with you." Azula said.

"It's not your concern." Aiko said with hatred.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked.

"Must be a family trait. All three of you so quick to get to the point." Azula said as she breaks a shell she was holding with her fingernails making Iroh angry.

"Tell us why you're here or else I'll throw you out into the ocean!" Aiko threatened.

"Very well. I've come to deliver a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family members are the only ones you trust...Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." Azula informed and there's brief silence. "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you good news." Azula said.

"I'm sure your brother needs a mom..." Iroh was cut off by Azula.

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula snapped.

"You shut your mouth!" Aiko yelled.

"Silence!" Azula yelled back and she turns back to Zuko. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm NOT a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way." Azula said.

"Father regrets? He...wants me home?" Zuko asked.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call you on tomorrow. Good evening." Azula said as she leaves while Zuko ponders while Aiko gives a look of suspicion.

Meanwhile Aang is standing on a balcony of General Fong's base watching the sunset and Lucy and Katara come to join him.

"Can we talk to you about something?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Aang answered.

"Do you remember when we were at the Southern Air Temple and you found Monk Gyasto's skeleton? It must have been very horrible and traumatic for you. We saw you get upset and you weren't you anymore." Lucy said.

"We're not saying that the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power...but you should understand...for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary." Katara said.

"I'm glad you two told me that, but I still need to this." Aang said.

"I don't understand." Katara said upset.

"No, you don't and I don't think Lucy does either. Everyday, more and more people are dying. I'm already a hundred years late and Lucy never appeared to this world until now. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it." Aang said.

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow." Lucy said sadly.

"Neither am I. Good night." Katara said sadly.

"Good night." Aang said sadly and Lucy and Katara walk away.

Later on Lucy and Katara were about to return to their room but Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are standing in front of the two.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"We need to talk to you, Lucy...privately." Erza said and Lucy nods at Katara and she nods back and Lucy goes with her friends and they are now outside the base.

"What do you want to talk about? My Light State power? I told you I'm not doing this." Lucy said.

"We know and we think you made the right decision, but...we must know. When did you have this power? We've never seen you use it." Erza said.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I first got into this world back at the South Pole and when Aang and I were captured by Zuko and when I was attacked, I somehow awakened that power. I don't know how I got it, but I don't want to know." Lucy said.

"You don't like it, do you?" Carla asked.

"You think I should? You saw me how I was back at the North Pole when Zhao killed that Moon Spirit! I was so consumed with anger, I wanted to make the Fire Nation pay for doing something this revolting. That was when that Light State took over again." Lucy said.

"But you used it to defeat that Fire Navy fleet and you only attacked the Firebenders not the Waterbenders." Natsu said.

"I know, but now just the thought of the Light State just scares me to death. Imagine if I can't control myself in that state. I would've killed the Waterbenders if I wasn't careful. I would've killed you guys too. I can't stand thinking about it!" Lucy said as tears start flowing from her eyes.

"Lucy, I know you're uncomfortable with that power, but it's part of who you are now. You can't pretend it's not. You can't just avoid it forever." Gray said.

"Sooner or later you'll have to embrace that power and try to learn to control it." Erza said.

"I'm not going to embrace it yet. Besides, if everyone in Fairy Tail saw me like that, what would they think of me?" Lucy asked.

"I think they'll still accept you. We all know you're a good person, Lucy. You would never hurt anyone unless you need to." Wendy said.

"I don't want to hurt my friends...my family." Lucy said.

"And we know you're not gonna. Just don't let that Light State control you." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Look, I know you guys are concerned about this power now, but I'm tired of talking about it." Lucy said.

"We'll have to talk about it if you feel comfortable. Like Gray and I said, you can't just pretend that power isn't part of you now. You will have to embrace sometime." Erza said.

"...I know, but I'm not doing it today." Lucy said as she walks away.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime and Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko are in their house.

"We're finally going home! After three long years! This is unbelievable!" Zuko said packing his belongings.

"It IS unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret ANYTHING." Iroh said.

"Let alone banishing his own son." Aiko added.

"Did you two listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him! He cares about me!" Zuko said irritated.

"We both care about you!" Iroh replied.

"If Uncle Ozai really wanted you back, I don't think it's the reasons Azula said." Aiko said.

"Neither of you know how my father feels about me! You two don't know anything!" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko, we only meant that in our family, things aren't always what they seem." Iroh said.

"I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko yelled as he walks away.

"Zuko..." Aiko said as she was about to stand but Iroh stops her.

"No. Just leave him." Iroh said saddened by what Zuko just said to him.

_Aang is on Zuko's ship in the Southern seas and Aang sees the Avatar State Aang rising from the water riding on a swirling water vortex like Aang did before and then Avatar State Aang lands on the ship and bends the water to sweep the real Aang away and the Avatar State Aang turns to Zuko and attacks him._

Aang wakes up from his sleep after having another nightmare and he sees Sokka sleeping and so he shakes the warrior.

"Sokka! Sokka, wake up!" Aang said.

"Huh?" Sokka asked as he wakes up.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang said.

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Aang answered.

"Okay." Sokka said.

"You think the general will be mad at me?" Aang asked.

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka asked.

"Lucy does." Aang said.

"Yeah. She is pretty smart." Sokka said and he goes back to sleep.

Aang lies back in bed and he tries to sleep again.

Meanwhile it's now morning and Zuko is getting ready to meet with Azula and so he starts to going the stone steps while carrying his bag.

"Wait!" A voice said from behind Zuko and he turns to see Iroh and Aiko running to him.

"Don't leave without us." Aiko said.

"You two changed your minds!" Zuko said smiling.

"Family sticks together." Iroh said as he places his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko remembers how Ozai places his hand on his son's shoulder in the past and he looks at the ship.

"We're going home." Zuko said as he continues going down the stairs.

Iroh and Aiko look at the ship in suspicion and they follow Zuko.

Meanwhile Aang, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are in Fong's office.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. I guess that's it." Aang said.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asked.

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger and I think that's the same thing for Lucy to be in her Light State." Aang said.

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." Fong said as he blasts his entire desk at Aang with Earthbending sending the Airbender soaring across the room.

"Aang!" Sokka said.

"C'mon!" Gray said and they go for Aang's aid but soldiers hold them down.

"Unhand me!" Erza commanded as she attacks the soldiers holding her and attacks more coming to her.

"Get off!" Natsu yelled as he head bangs backwards at a soldier and attacks another soldier.

After the impact Aang is sent crashing through the wall and flies out of the building but he breaks his fall with his Airbending and Fong runs over to the hole in the wall. "Men! Attack the Avatar!" Fong commanded pointing at Aang.

Aang is now surrounded by several Earth soldiers and some soldiers are on ostrich-horses and Fong jumps out of the building and lands on the ground sending a rock wave at Aang sending the Airbender back.

"What're you doing?" Aang asked.

"I believe we're about to get results." Fong said.

Earth soldiers use their Earthbending to fire large earth coins at Aang but he avoids them and soars in the air between two more earth coins being thrown at him and he lands on the ground.

"I'm not your enemy! I won't fight you!" Aang said but four more earth coins are sent at him but he jumps into the air.

As Aang starts to float down another earth coin is sent skidding toward him and the coin crashes into one of the four stationary coins and Aang lands on the ground where the coin was but two earth coins are closed together trapping the Airbender inside the holes on the coins but he rolls the coins with speed but an Earth soldier uses his Earthbending to break the earth coins into bits but Aang lands on the ground and rises to confront the rest of the soldiers.

While this is happening Erza is still fighting against the soldiers with Natsu, Gray, and Wendy while Sokka who is still being help captive by two soldiers lifts his feet and stomps on their bare feet making them lose their grip and they fall to the ground and Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy defeat the Earth soldiers.

"We need to help Aang." Wendy said.

"She's right. Let's go." Gray said as they head outside.

Back outside Aang avoids two earth coins being sent at him and one flies above him while the other is below him and two more earth coins are sent from opposite sides of the ring ready to crush the Airbender but Aang manages to escape by dodging through the holes in the coins as they collide with each other and they fall to the ground and Aang makes an air scooter and starts riding around in zigzags past the soldiers who try to stop him by bending a rock wall in his way while two soldiers ride on ostrich-horses to chase after him but Aang rides past them and scales up the wall of the base but Earth soldiers bend rock pillars to propel themselves upward and Aang's air scooter runs out of air but he runs along the wall while two Earth soldiers follow him and Aang dodges spears that are coming his way and falls to the ground and two soldiers land as well and attack with their spears but Aang somersaults forward to avoid the spears and lands on the ground with an earth coin on it but the coin gets sent upward and drags forward with Aang being trapped in its hole and the coin lands in front of Fong.

"You can't run forever!" Fong said.

"You can't fight forever!" Aang replied.

Fong crushes the coin but Aang jumps off to avoid the attack and dust from the impact is sent flying.

Meanwhile Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko approach Azula's ship and Azula herself is standing on the ramp leading to the ship while guards stand either side of them as they walk past and Iroh and Aiko still look suspiciously at the guards and the three reach the ship.

"Brother! Uncle! Cousin! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come." Azula said and Iroh and Aiko still look suspiciously.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The captain asked.

"Set a course for home, captain." Azula said.

"Home." Zuko repeated.

"You heard the princess! Raise anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" The captain said but then he widens his eyes realizing his mistake and he looks at Azula while Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko look at each other surprised and Azula turns her look of surprise to anger. "Your Highness, I..." The captain stops talking.

Zuko has wide eyes after hearing what the captain said and Iroh and Aiko start attacking the guards pushing them off the edge of the walkway and sends fire blasts while Zuko throws the captain overboard and glares at Azula with fury.

"You lied to me!" Zuko yelled.

"Like I've never done that before." Azula replied as she walks away and allows her guards to send fire blasts at Zuko but he sends them away and charges onto the ship.

Meanwhile Aang is still avoiding three earth coins that slam to the ground attempting to crush him but he runs to the left as another coin rolls his way.

In the gang's room Lucy and Katara hear noise outside.

"I wonder what crazy trick they're doing now." Katara said.

"Maybe they're..." Happy was cut off by another rumbling noise.

"Maybe we should see if Aang's okay." Lucy said.

"Good idea." Katara said and the two girls leave the room.

Lucy and Katara are now outside and they run down the stairs while Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka run down the opposite stairs.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"The general's gone crazy!" Gray answered.

"He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State." Sokka said as he throws his boomerang.

Lucy and Katara run to the fight while a soldier is hit by Sokka's boomerang and falls to the ground dazed.

Aang is still avoiding the soldiers' attacks and he's being chased by another soldier riding on an ostrich-horse but the head of his spear is snapped off making him slow down while being stunned at this but Katara water whips the soldier knocking him off the ostrich-horse.

"Good...bird...horse...thingy..." Sokka said approaching the ostrich-horse carefully but Erza gets on it.

"Let's move!" Erza said as she makes the ostrich-horse gallop away.

Several soldier are still attacking Aang who still dodges and Fong sees both Lucy and Katara standing in the middle of the battle and he has an idea.

"Maybe you can avoid me...but they can't." Fong said as he commands the Earth soldiers to rotate their earth coins to face Lucy and Katara.

"I don't think so." Lucy said as she water whips at Fong but he summons a dust pillar to deflect the water attack making mud.

Fong then uses his Earthbending to begin sinking Lucy and Katara into the ground twisting them around and making them buried knee deep.

"I...can't move!" Katara said trying to break free.

"I can't either." Lucy said also trying to break free.

"Don't hurt them!" Aang said as he leaps onto the ground and sends a gust of wind at Fong who bends an rock wall to block it.

Fong brings down the rock wall and starts sinking Lucy and Katara into the ground burying their waists deep.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted.

"NO!" Gray shouted as he, Natsu, and Sokka charge at Fong who uses his Earthbending to sink their feet stopping them.

"Monster!" Erza said who is still riding on the ostrich-horse and charges at Fong who uses his Earthbending to sink the ostrich-horse's feet sending Erza flying but she lands to the ground and she charges but Fong sinks her feet as well along with Wendy.

"Stop this! You have to let them go!" Aang pleaded as he's clutching Fong's arm.

"You could save them if you were in the Avatar State." Fong said.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Aang said as tears flow from his eyes.

"Aang!" Lucy said.

"We're sinking!" Katara said and their chests are now buried.

"I don't see glowing!" Fong said as he lowers his right arm and makes a fist making Lucy and Katara's necks go deep.

"Stop!" Lucy pleaded.

"Please!" Katara pleaded.

"You don't have to do this!" Aang said falling to his knees.

"Apparently...I do." Fong said as he clenches his fist tight and sinks Lucy and Katara completely into the ground while they cry in fear and Aang leaps forward to try and save them but he was too late and his arrows start glowing and he turns to face Fong with full anger as he's now in the Avatar State. "It worked! It worked!" Fong said and then a rumbling occurs and a light beam rises from the ground what rose is Lucy who is surrounded by the white aura again while her eyes and her Fairy Tail mark are glowing again while white marks are on her arms, legs, and face again. "Yes! At last!" Fong said.

Aang sends an air blast while Lucy unleashes four light magic beams at Fong who now has a fear expression and he gets knocked back and lands roughly on the ground and Aang begins to rises on an earth vortex while Lucy also rises and continues to attack.

Meanwhile Zuko leaps onto the deck of Azula's ship and blasts two guards off the ship with his fire blasts and he lands on the deck and he sees Azula standing patiently while her back is turned to him and she smirks while Zuko bends fire daggers in his hands and while Zuko is confronting Azula Iroh and Aiko continue to fight the guards.

"Zuko, let's go!" Iroh called but a guard attacks but Aiko hurls the guard over the edge and she steps aside to avoid another guard's attack and Iroh pushes the guard back.

While Iroh and Aiko are still fighting the guards Zuko charges at Azula with his fire daggers and he attempts to strike Azula but she dodges his attack and she smirks at her brother and Zuko keeps striking but Azula keeps dodging and as Zuko brings down a blow Azula pushes him away.

"You know Father blames Uncle and his daughters for the loss of the North Pole. He also considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want YOU back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?" Azula taunted and Zuko bends fire daggers again and leaps into the air and sends a fire blast at Azula with his foot but Azula jumps back and lands on the deck.

Zuko charges at Azula again and tries to attack but Azula dodges his attacks again and she manages to scratch his forehead with her fingernails leaving three scratch marks on his head making Zuko fall back from the impact and he yells in anger and attacks again and their continued fight takes them upstairs leading to the central control area of the ship and Azula manages to grab Zuko's arm and the two stand silently until Azula knocks Zuko back with a blue flame blast and Zuko lands roughly on the bottom and Azula starts to move her arms in circular motion generating lightning again and was ready to fire a bolt of lighting at Zuko but Iroh comes to grab her right hand and he redirects the lighting causing it to hit the cliff side from afar but Azula frees herself from Iroh's grip and was about to bend fire but Aiko comes and she unleashes her white flames at Azula knocking her off the ship and Azula lands into the water and Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko run from the ship.

Meanwhile in Fong's base Aang is still rising on the earth vortex and he's still under the control of the Avatar State while Lucy keeps attacking the soldiers and she's still in the Light State.

"Avatar Aang! Celestial Mage Lucy! Can you two hear me? Your friends are safe!" Fong began as he rises Katara back to above ground. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State and the Light State! And it worked!" Fong said.

Aang still swivels around the earth vortex and he lands on the ground forcefully causing a flurry of dust to spread getting Fong and a torrent of dust also gets the soldiers sending them away and Lucy unleashes ten white lightning bolts and she strikes at the Earth soldiers and then unleashes eleven light magic beams attacking the remaining guards and their attacks cause the ground to be broken and bring ruins all over the ring and buildings are damaged and after causing all of the damage Lucy's white aura disappears and her eyes and mark are no longer glowing and her marks disappear and she falls to the ground but Natsu grabs her.

"Lucy..." Natsu said with worry but Lucy is unconscious.

Aang who is still influenced by the Avatar State leaves his body and his spirit is rising to the air and he is now with Roku who is riding on his dragon named Fang.

"It's time you learned." Roku said as they fly higher above the dusty clouds.

As they are flying small figures appear in the distance.

"The Avatar State is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful, but you are at your most vulnerable." Roku explained.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation of the cycle will be broken and the Avatar...will cease to exist." Roku answered making Aang worried.

"What about the Light State?" Aang asked.

"Like the Avatar State, the Light State is a defense mechanism designed to empower your friend Lucy Heartfilia with the power of Light Magic, which has been laid dormant within her for some time. The glow and marks awaken her light power that awakens her energy through her body. In her Light State, she is at her powerful, but she is also vulnerable. If Lucy Heartfilia is killed in her Light State, she will too cease to exist. You both must protect each other at any cost, Aang." Roku said and Aang nods understanding this information.

Fang flies over Fong's base and he flies down headfirst passing through Aang's body and into the ground and Aang's spirit returns to his body and he exits the Avatar State and falls to the ground and he looks around the base looking at the damage he's caused and while he's looking Lucy opens her eyes and she looks around the base and she's shocked and regretful for the damaged she caused and she starts to cry but Natsu comforts her and so does Gray, Erza, and Wendy and while Aang lowers his head down Katara comes to comfort him.

"What have I done? I can't believe I got into that power again." Lucy said crying.

"Luce..." Natsu stops talking as he's still trying to comfort her.

"None of this is your fault. General Fong caused this." Wendy said.

"Aang." Lucy said looking at the Airbender and they walk over to him. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, everyone. I hope you don't have to see me like this again, Katara." Aang said.

"I hope the same thing for the Light State." Lucy said.

"Are you two joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you two while you two are in your states." Fong said.

"You're out of your mind." Gray said.

"I guess we'll figure it out on our way to the Fire Nation." Fong said but Erza punches Fong in his head knocking him out.

"Anyone else got a problem with that?" Erza asked the soldiers who shake their heads in fear.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier asked and Lucy and Katara look at each other.

"I think we're all set." Lucy said.

"I agree." Katara said.

The group get on Appa and he flies out of Fong's base.

Meanwhile in the village resort Azula is standing on the balcony of a building and holds up a wanted poster of Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko.

"Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord!" Azula announced making the residents cower in fear. "There will be no place left to hide!" Azula said.

Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko arrive at a riverside still running until they stop near the river to catch a break.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh said.

"Good." Aiko said.

Zuko then pulls out a knife and Iroh and Aiko look at him aware of what he's going to do and Zuko places the knife under his ponytail and he slices it with his knife and he holds it and then gives the knife to Iroh who cuts his topknot with the knife and he gives the knife to Aiko and she cuts her ponytail off with the knife and the three release their topknots on the river making them float away through the river and the three stand in silence.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Book Two! I'm really excited doing this season because I love this book! Anyway, I'm out. Take care and what not and I'll you in the next chapter. See ya!****  
**


	22. Cave of Love

**Sorry for making you all wait for this update. School has been very irritating for me. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of Book 2. Have fun.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 2: Cave of Love**

The gang are in small body of water and Sokka is relaxing peacefully while floating on a leaf with Momo sleeping on his stomach while Natsu is also relaxing with Happy laying on his stomach while Gray is floating on a block of ice that he made to lay on and he's in his boxers again while Erza and Carla stay on land reading a map while Wendy is playing in the water while Aang and Katara face each other while practicing Waterbending while Lucy is watching while holding Grace.

"You guys gonna be done soon?" Sokka asked.

"You guys realize we have a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna make it to Omashu toady." Gray said.

"What? Like you two are ready to go right now, naked guys?" Lucy asked smugly.

"I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever." Sokka said.

"Just let them finish their Waterbending training and we'll leave." Lucy said.

"Sounds good to me, Luce." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Whatever. Wake me when you guys are done." Gray said as he closes his eyes.

"So you were gonna show me the octopus form?" Aang asked.

"Right. Let me see your stance." Katara said and Aang does so and she walks over to him. "Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. Got it?" Katara said making Aang blush.

"Uh...got it. Thanks." Aang said still blushing.

Katara walks away and then assumes her fighting stance.

"Okay. Show me what you got." Katara said.

Aang bends the water creating eight water tentacles and he carefully maneuvers them while fending off ice shards being sent by Katara until Aang manipulates one of the tentacles and grabs Katara's leg and he's gripping it and pulls on it.

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang." Katara said and Aang starts dancing playfully in a globule of water that's shaped like an actual octopus.

"So are we all ready to..." Erza was then cut off by Grace barking at something and music is playing and the gang see a group of nomads who are in fact playing the music on instruments and singing and they are walking to the gang.

"Da, da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted." One of the nomads sang while the gang are watching them and Sokka falls off his leaf while Gray wakes up from his nap and the nomads arrive at the lake and the nomad that sang looks at the gang. "Hey! River people!" The nomad said.

"We're not river people." Wendy said.

"You're not? Then what kind of people are you?" The nomad asked.

"Just...people." Lucy answered.

"Aren't we all, sister?" The nomad asked.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked pointing his finger at the nomads.

"Put your finger away, Sokka. It's rude to point!" Erza said and Sokka does what she says.

"My name is Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us." Chong introduced as he strums his lute-like instrument in a crazy fashion like a crazy rock star.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!" Aang said.

"Hey! Me too." Chong said.

"We know...you just said that." Natsu said.

"Oh. Hey! A naked guy and nice underwear." Chong to Gray and Sokka making Sokka realize that he's wearing very little in front of people so he grabs Momo to cover his swimsuit and slides off while Gray realizes he's not in his boxers anymore and so he grabs the leaf Sokka was laying on to cover him and he walks off embarrassed.

Meanwhile in a forest landscape Iroh stares in awe at a red and white flower while Zuko and Aiko emerge from the bushes.

"We didn't find anything to eat." Aiko said.

"I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive! This is impossible!" Zuko yelled.

"Calm down, Zuko. It couldn't get any worse than this." Aiko said as she turns to Iroh. "Father, what are you doing?" Aiko asked.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the white jade, which is poisonous." Iroh said.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." Zuko said and Aiko follows him.

"Hmmm...delectable tea? Or deadly poison?" Iroh asked.

Meanwhile the gang and the band of nomads are lounging near Appa who's fur is being braided while Chong is playing with his lute and then Sokka and Erza appear.

"Hey, guys, you should hear some of these stories. They've been everywhere!" Aang said who is now wearing a crown of pink flowers on his head.

"Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead, but where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Natsu said who is now wearing a crown of blue flowers on his head.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Moku said.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Sokka said earning a glare from Katara who's hair is being braided by Lily. "We need to get to Omashu. That means no sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows." Sokka said.

"Wow, looks like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong said.

"You got to focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Lily said who is now braiding Lucy's hair.

"Where we're going is Omashu. We must get there as soon as possible." Erza said.

"They're right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe." Katara said.

"Sounds like you guys are headed to Omashu." Chong said making Sokka slap his forehead while Gray face palms. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains." Chong said.

"Is this real or a legend?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, it's a real legend and it's as old as Earthbending itself." Chong said as he starts playing his lute and starts singing. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together." Chong then stops singing. "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes..." Chong starts to sing again. "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" Chong sang while the other nomads were dancing from the song and everyone applauded except Sokka and Gray who are completely unamused.

"I think we'll stick around with flying." Sokka said.

"We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Gray said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground. We need to do whatever makes Appa feel comfortable." Aang said.

Just then the Fire soldiers are attack the gang by launching fireballs and the gang try to get away on Appa.

"Launch!" A Fire soldier ordered and several fireballs are launched at the gang who manage to avoid them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Later on the gang are covered in ashes while Natsu is eating fire from the attack and they walk past the nomads.

"Secret love cave?" Lucy asked.

"Secret love cave. Let's go." Sokka answered pointing forward.

Meanwhile back in the forest Zuko and Aiko return and Zuko is carrying a large branch used for a fishing pole and he only caught a tiny fish.

"Zuko, Aiko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?" Iroh asked making the two shocked.

"Father..." Aiko stops talking.

"You didn't." Zuko said.

"I did... and it wasn't." Iroh said turning to the two showing his face swollen and covered in red marks shocking the two even more. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found. These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or they're maka'ole berries that causes blindness." Iroh said but Zuko takes the berries.

"We're not taking anymore chances with these plants." Zuko said throwing the berries away. "We need to get help." Zuko said.

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation." Iroh said.

"He has a point. We need to decide what to do." Aiko said.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko said.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Aiko said and three look at each other.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko said and Iroh and Aiko nod in agreement and they start walking.

Meanwhile the gang and the nomads are traveling along a wide street surrounded by ruins of a temple.

"So how far are we from the tunnel?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, it's not just a tunnel, Yellow-haired girl. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, they built a whole labyrinth." Chong said making Sokka stop in shock.

"Labyrinth?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong said.

"All you need to do is trust in love...according to the curse." Lily said making Sokka stop again.

"Curse!" Sokka whined.

Just then they arrive in front of the dark entrance of a cave.

"Hey! We're here." Chong said.

"So what exactly is this curse?" Erza asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong answered.

"And die." Lily added.

"Oh, yeah and die. Hey! I just remembered the rest of the song!" Chong said. "And die!" Chong sang in a low voice while strumming his lute.

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!" Sokka said.

"Hey! Someone's making a big campfire." Moku said pointing at grey smoke from a distance.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara said.

"It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us." Erza said.

"So all you need to do is trust in love to make it through the caves?" Aang asked.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong answered.

"Really..." Natsu said as he looks at Lucy who has her back to him and he makes a toothy grin. "We can make it!" Natsu declared.

"Aye! Let's get in!" Happy cheered.

"Everyone in the hole!" Katara said and they go in while Appa groans.

As they entered the cave Fire Nation tanks rumble across the terrain toward the entrance of the tunnel but they stop.

"Wait! It's too dangerous. Haven't you heard the song? Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest." The Fire commander said and the tanks fire grappling hooks into the tunnel and then release them unleashing a myriad of boulders.

As the gang are navigating their way through the tunnels but then they turn to the entrance being closed off making Appa dig the rocks off the wall while in panic while Grace is whimpering making Lucy pick her up for comfort.

"It's okay, Appa and Grace. We'll be fine. I hope." Wendy said.

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan." Lucy said.

"Right. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, about two hours each." Chong answered.

"And we have five torches so that's ten hours each." Lily said lighting the rest of the torches in hand.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka said taking the torches and stomps on them.

"Oh, right." Lily said.

"I'll make a map to keep track of where we've been." Sokka said.

"Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through. I hope." Erza said and Aang and Katara look at each other with unsure expressions.

Meanwhile at a village there is a hospital and inside is a girl treating Iroh's allergic reaction while Zuko and Aiko are seated on a bench.

"You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." The girl said.

"Whoops!" Iroh said.

"So where are you three traveling from?" The girl asked making Zuko tense up.

"Yes we're travelers!" Zuko said.

"Do you have names?" The girl asked.

"Of course we have names. I'm uh...Lee and this is my cousin...Milana and this is my uncle...Mushi?" Zuko introduced making Iroh glare at his nephew for that name.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior." Iroh said making Zuko glare at his uncle and slides his finger across his neck threatening that Iroh's dead but when the girl turns to Zuko he quickly puts his hand behind his back.

"Mushi, Milana, and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal." Song said as she places lotion on Iroh's face.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko said.

"Oh, that's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." Song said.

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked.

Meanwhile at the dark cave Sokka is standing with a map in his hands and he tilts it from side to side a few times.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us already." Gray said.

"This doesn't make sense. We already came through this way." Sokka said.

"You don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows that." Chong said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind a map also." Aang said.

Erza takes the map from Sokka and starts reading it herself.

"There is something strange here. There's only one explanation." Erza said.

"That's right. The tunnels are changing." Sokka said as the tunnel shakes surprising everyone.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime at a house and Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko are in Song's house and are sitting at a kitchen table and Song's mother places a platter of roast duck on the bale before sitting down.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves." Song's mother said.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father." Song explained.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko said.

"Oh, is he fighting in the war?" Song asked.

"Yeah." Zuko answered in dismay and looks away.

Meanwhile the gang are still in the cave.

"The tunnels! They're a-changing! It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come here!" Chong said.

"Right. If only we'd listen to you." Gray said sarcastically.

"Guys, be quiet. Listen." Lucy said and a loud snarl can be heard from within the darkness.

The snarl causes Momo to jump off of Aang's shoulder while Happy hides somewhere while Grace growls and gets ready to attack and Sokka holds his torch up to the tunnel inspect the strange sound but then a wolf-bat creature flies from the darkness of the cave causing everyone to panic while Grace is barking.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong said.

"No. It's a wolf-bat!" Moku said.

The wolf-bat flies again but Sokka swats at it with his torch but several cinders hit Appa's skin making him yelp in pain and starts running around the tunnel releasing rocks and debris but Aang quickly Airbends Sokka, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and the band of nomads out of the way of the falling rocks and he races toward Katara and pushes her out of the way while Natsu sees a rock falling to where Lucy is and so he runs up to her and shoves her out of the way and then the four rise from the impact and they see the division of the tunnel.

"Oh, no! Guys!" Lucy said.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" Sokka said as he's digging his way through the barrier that's now separating the groups.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you haven't waved that torch back and fourth like an idiot." Gray said.

"That wolf-bat was coming for us!" Sokka replied.

"Your stupid waving let out cinders that hurt Appa causing him to run in panic creating this mess!" Gray shot back.

"Yeah, well..." Sokka was cut off by Erza punching both his head and Gray's head.

"You two shut up. Arguing solves nothing." Erza said.

"What're we gonna do now?" Wendy asked.

"That even I don't know." Carla said.

"We're stuck in here forever, are we?" Happy asked.

"Maybe, but at least you guys still have us." Chong said.

"NOOOOOO!" Sokka yelled in horror as he keeps digging through the rocks but a pile of debris falls on him.

"Idiot." Gray said.

Meanwhile Zuko is outside of Song's house and he's sitting on the porch and Song comes out and sits next to him.

"I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you." Song said as she sees Zuko's scar and tries to reach it but Zuko grabs her wrist. "It's okay. They've hurt me too." Song said as she pulls up her pants leg and reveals a scar on her leg shocking Zuko.

Back at the cave Erza, Wendy, Gray, Sokka, and the band of nomads are walking through the cave and Chong is singing much to both Gray's and Sokka's annoyances while Erza just ignores it and tries to read the map while Wendy and Carla are keeping a lookout.

"Oh, don't let the cave-in get you two down! Don't let the falling rocks turn your smiles into frowns! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you both need a clown. Hey! Don't let the cave-in get you two down, Sokka and Gray!" Chong sang making Gray and Sokka growl.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, Natsu, and Katara are making their way through the tunnels but then Lucy notices something.

"Guys, look!" Lucy said pointing at the rock door.

"We found the exit!" Aang said running to the door and they try to open it.

"Hold on. Open the Gate of the Ox! CHOU!" Lucy called and Chou appears.

"Hey there, Lucy. What's up?" Chou asked.

"You think you help us break the door down?" Lucy asked.

"You kiddin' me? Stand back and watch." Chou said as he prepares to charges.

"Guys, let's back off." Lucy said.

"Got it." Natsu said and the four get out of the way.

Chou then charges at the door forcefully breaking the door down.

"Thanks, Chou." Lucy said.

"Yep." Chou said and the four look at what looks like a room but they're disappointed.

"This isn't an exit." Katara said.

"No. It's a tomb." Aang said and they see the tomb. "It must be the two lovers from the legend; that's who's buried there." Aang said.

"Look at this." Natsu said looking at the pictures.

"These pictures tell their story." Lucy said as she looks at the three.

"They met on the top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together, but their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned Earthbending from the badger-moles; they became the first Earthbenders." Katara began the story.

"They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth. But then one day, the man didn't come...he died in the war between the two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her Earthbending power and she could have destroyed the all...but instead, she declared the war over. Both villages help her build a new city where they could live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love." Lucy finished the story.

"What's this one?" Natsu asked looking at an inscription.

"'Love is brightest in the dark'." Lucy read the inscription.

Back at the other side of the cave Erza and Sokka glare at the map.

"It looks like we've reached another dead end." Carla said.

"Yeah. It's all because of Sokka's plans!" Moku said.

"At least WE'RE thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku!" Sokka said.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas? I've had an idea for like an hour ago." Chong said.

"Yes! WE ARE THINKING OF IDEAS!" Gray shouted.

"Well, listen to this: If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song." Chong said as he starts playing a song much to Gray's and Sokka's dismay.

"We're gonna be here a while." Erza said.

"I hope not. I hope Lucy, Natsu, Aang, and Katara are okay." Wendy said.

"They will be. I just know it." Happy said.

"I agree." Carla said.

Meanwhile at the tomb of the two lovers Lucy and Katara are still studying the pictures of the two lovers and the inscription.

"How are we gonna get out of these tunnels?" Aang asked.

"I have a crazy idea." Katara said.

"Yeah. Me too." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"...Never mind. It's stupid." Lucy said.

"You two wouldn't like the idea." Katara said.

"C'mon. Just tell us." Aang said.

"We were thinking...the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love." Lucy said.

"Right?" Natsu said.

"And here it says, 'Love is the brightest in the dark', and has a picture of them kissing." Katara said.

"Where are you two going with this?" Aang asked.

"Well, what if we...kissed?" Lucy asked surprising Natsu and Aang.

"Us...KISSING?" Natsu asked.

"I knew it. It was a stupid idea." Lucy said.

"Us...kissing." Aang and Natsu said dreamily.

"Us kissing. What were we thinking? Could you two imagine that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." Aang said.

"Neither would I." Natsu said but then they realize what they just said.

"Oh, well, I didn't realize it was a horrible option! Sorry for suggesting it!" Lucy snapped.

"Same here!" Katara snapped.

"No, no. That's not what we meant." Aang said.

"Yeah. If there was a choice between kissing you two and dying..." Natsu was cut off by Lucy and Katara.

"UGH!" Lucy and Katara groaned disgusted at the same time.

"What? We'd rather kiss you two than die. It's a compliment." Aang said.

"Well, I don't know which I'd rather do!" Katara snapped as she storms off.

"Agreed!" Lucy snapped as shoves the torch to Natsu and she storms off after Katara while taking Grace with her.

"What's wrong with us, Natsu?" Aang asked.

"We're such idiots." Natsu said as they follow the two angry girls.

Back at the other side of the cave Chong and his nomads keep singing love songs while they are walking.

"Even if you're lost, you can't lose the love because it's in your heart..." Chong keeps singing while Sokka slaps his head once more while Gray bangs his head against a nearby wall.

Meanwhile back at Song's house Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko prepare to leave.

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent." Iroh said.

"Yes. Thank you very much for letting us stay for a meal." Aiko said and Zuko starts to walk away.

"Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these kind people." Iroh said making Zuko stops and he turns to Song and her mother.

"Thank you." Zuko said bowing.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned and the Celestial Mage from the prophecy is in our world." Song said.

"I know." Zuko said as he leaves.

As the three begin to leave the house Zuko sees an ostrich-horse, walks over to it, unfastens it from its post, and leads it away riding it and Iroh and Aiko see this.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Aiko asked.

"These people have showed you great kindness." Iroh said.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness. Well?" Zuko asked and Aiko and Iroh shake their heads and they get on the ostrich-horse and they ride it out of the yard leaving Song a little sad and she closes the door.

Meanwhile at the cave Lucy, Aang, Natsu, and Katara are still wandering the cave hopelessly and their torch is ready to burn out.

"We're running out of light." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"What're we gonna do?" Aang asked.

"What CAN we do?" Katara asked.

Natsu walks over to Lucy and takes her hand while smiling at her while Katara takes Aang's hand and the Airbender smiles at her and as the light starts to fade Lucy and Natsu lean toward each other while Aang and Katara lean at each other and the last of the fire fades making darkness but then the ceiling of the cave lights up showing thousands of crystals glowing.

Meanwhile Erza, Gray, Wendy, Sokka, and Chong and his nomads continue on through the cave but then they hear growls and they see several wolf-bats flying at everyone but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to try and blow them away and it worked but the wolf-bats fly again but they fly past everyone.

"You guys saved us!" Chong said.

"I don't think so. I think they're trying to get away from something." Gray said.

"From what?" Chong asked and then the cave starts to rumble.

A wall of rocks crumble and there are two giant badger-moles bursting through the cave causing Sokka and Chong and his nomads to panic while Erza, Gray, and Wendy prepare to fight and one of the badger-moles uses Earthbending to close off a tunnel behind it while the other badger-mole pounds its paw and raises a wall of earth blocking all exits and they use Earthbending to create a split in the earth between everyone.

The badger-moles try to swipe at them but Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and starts shooting ice at them but they use Earthbending to create a rock wall blocking the ice shots but Erza destroys the rock wall and attempts to swipe with her sword but one of the badger-moles tries to swipe at her but she dodges and strikes back and while Gray and Erza are fighting the badger-moles Wendy goes to help but she gets blown back causing her fingers to hit a string on the lute making a music note and the badger-moles stop attacking and this gives Sokka an idea as he takes the lute and starts playing it.

"Hey! They're music lovers!" Chong said.

While Sokka is playing the lute Wendy sings.

"Badger-moles coming toward us. We can use your help here." Wendy sang to Chong.

"The big, bad badger-moles who Earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolf-bats, but love the sounds!" Chong sings.

Meanwhile Lucy, Aang, Natsu, and Katara are still standing under the glowing crystals.

"They're made of crystal." Natsu said.

"They must only light up in the dark." Aang said.

"That's how the two lovers found each other." Katara said.

"Right. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals." Lucy said as she sees the exit. "That's the way out!" Lucy said and Grace barks with joy.

"So...uh..." Natsu was then cut off by Katara.

"Let's go!" Katara said as the two girls run for the exit.

Aang and Natsu stare after them before they shake their heads and smile and they follow the girls and they made it outside and Appa goes outside as well and he flops himself onto his back.

"Wait. What about the others?" Lucy asked and then a rumbling sound is heard and they see Erza, Gray, Wendy, Sokka, and Chong and his nomads emerging from the cave while riding on badger-moles while debris flies everywhere but they shield themselves from the rubble.

"Guys!" Katara said and Erza, Gray, Erza, and Sokka get off one of the badger-moles and run to their friends.

"How'd you guys get out?" Sokka asked.

"Just like what the legend said, we let love lead the way." Aang answered.

"Really? We let two huge ferocious beasts lead our way out." Gray said as the two badger-moles plod their way back to their cave and two walls of rock rise.

"Hey, big guy. You missed us?" Happy asked and Appa groans in response and Momo starts communicating with the bison and Grace about what happened.

"I'm glad you guys got out safely as well." Erza said.

"Us too." Lucy said.

"Wait. Why're Sokka's and Gray's foreheads all red?" Katara asked pointing at the red spots on Sokka's and Gray's foreheads.

"Don't ask." Wendy said.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you: I think Arrowhead might be the Avatar and I think Yellow-haired girl might be the Celestial Mage from that prophecy." Chong said making Gray and Sokka slap their foreheads again enlarging their red spots.

"So are you guys going to Omashu with us?" Aang asked.

"Nope." Moku answered.

"Okay then. Thanks for everything, guys." Lucy said.

As the nomads start to walk away Chong places flower necklaces on Gray and Sokka.

"Sokka, I hope you learned something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Chong said hugging him.

"Just play your songs." Sokka said annoyed.

"Hey! Good plan!" Chong said as he starts playing his lute again and starts singing and while the monks are walking away everyone smiles including Sokka and Gray despite their annoyances with the nomads.

Later on the gang are walking up the mountain side leading to Omashu.

"The journey was long an annoying." Sokka said.

"But at least we finally get to see what's really about: Our destination." Lucy said.

"Yep. I present to you guys the Earth Kingdom city of O..." Sokka was then cut off by Lucy.

"Oh, no..." Lucy said as she sees that Omashu has been captured is placed under Fire Nation rule and then sees the Fire Nation flag draped at the entrance of Omashu.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I won't be too busy to make the next one. I'll be going now and I'll see you all in the next episode. Goodbye for now.**


	23. Omashu Taken Over!

**Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. Have fun.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 3: Omashu Taken Over!**

In the creepy castle like guild Luke is walking down the guild hall and he opens a door to his right and enters a dark room and he sees a dark figure sitting in a table eating something.

"Luke, my buddy, my comrade, my partner! What's up? We got a new job or somethin'?" The dark figure asked and it's a cocky and cold male voice.

"Yeah we do. Our new mission is to find Lucy Heartfilia in a different world with four nations...and we're gonna end her." Luke said.

"Sounds fun. When're we going?" The dark figure asked as he's eating what looks like a piece of wood.

"Now. Luna and Tor are all ready and I need you to come too." Luke said.

"Yep. Just let me get my bud and we'll be all set." The dark figure said.

"I'll wait for you." Luke said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile the gang are standing on the cliffside still looking at Omashu that's now under Fire Nation rule and they are shocked by this.

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omahsu always seemed...untouchable." Aang said.

"Up until now it was." Gray said.

"Yeah. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said.

"This is just horrible." Lucy said.

"Indeed, but now we must move on." Erza said.

"No. I'm gonna find Bumi." Aang said.

"But, Aang, we don't know if Bumi's still..." Natsu was cut off by Aang.

"What? Is still what?!" Aang demanded.

"A-around..." Natsu answered.

"Aang, I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you Earthbending." Katara said.

"This isn't about finding an Earthbending teacher, this is about finding my friend." Aang said.

"So how're we supposed to get into the city now?" Happy asked.

The gang are now below the city gate and Aang is trying to open the entrance of a passage.

"A secret passage? I had no idea there was something like that." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked and as Aang opened the tunnel the passage is revealed to be filled with sewage.

"UGH!" Sokka and Happy groaned at the same time.

"That answer your question?" Aang asked.

"So our only option is going through there now?" Gray asked.

"Put some big boy pants on, Gray. It's not gonna be that bad." Lucy said.

The gang go through the tunnel with Aang Airbending to keep a clear path while Katara and Lucy Waterbend to move the sewage carefully while Erza uses Water Empress Armor to help Lucy and Katara while Wendy uses her Sky Magic to help Aang while Gray makes an ice shield to cover himself from the sewage while Sokka is getting soaked with the sewage while Natsu gets through.

The gang rise out of the sewer and are now on the city streets.

"Lucy was right. That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said.

"I agree." Wendy said and then Sokka gets out and he's covered in sewage but Katara Waterbends to wash him off while Aang Airbends to dry him off.

"You okay, Sokka?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Sokka answered.

"Uh, Sokka, you have three...things on your face." Natsu said and Sokka sees three purple creatures on his face causing him to scream.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" Sokka screamed as he's trying to yank the creatures off him but Erza tackles him to a wall to shut him up.

"Stop making noise, you fool!" Erza said.

"Besides, they're just purple pentapuses." Aang said as he rubs lightly on a pentapus' head and then removes it and Sokka does the same thing to the other two.

"Satisfied?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Sokka answered.

"Good. C'mon, we need to..." Lucy was cut off by a voice.

"Hey! What are you kids doing past curfew?!" A voice demanded and the gang turn to see Fire Nation guards and so the gang put on their cloaks so they won't get discovered.

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara said.

"Please don't mind us." Lucy said and the gang start to walk away.

The guards then see spots on Sokka's neck after the pentapuses were attached to him.

"Wait. What's the matter with him?" The guard asked pointing at Sokka.

"Uh, he has pentapox, sir." Katara answered and the guard walks over to.

"Wait, it's highly contagious." Wendy said.

"UGH! It's so awful! I'm dying!" Sokka said fake sicking.

"And deadly." Lucy added.

"I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" The guard asked the other guard.

"We'd better wash our hands and burn our clothes." The other guard said as they run away.

"Thank you, sewer friends." Aang said.

"That was fortunate." Erza said.

Meanwhile on Azula's ship Azula is sitting in her royal carriage and is talking to Li and Lo.

"When tracking your brother, uncle, and cousin, traveling with Royal Procession may no longer be an option." Li said.

"May no longer be wise." Lo said.

"If you hope to keep the element of surprise." Lio and Lo said at the same time.

"You're right. The Royal Procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile, nimble. I need a small elite team. It's time to visit some old friends." Azula said.

Meanwhile at Omashu the gang are sneaking around and hide behind metal bars used for construction as a patrol passes.

"We need to find Bumi and get out of here." Katara said.

"Where would they keep him?" Wendy asked.

"Somewhere he can't Earthbend. Somewhere made of metal." Aang answered.

"Then let's find some metal and see if Bumi is there." Lucy said and the gang go on.

Meanwhile a girl with black short hair and has an emotionless look on her face is walking next to an older woman carrying a baby boy and they are being escorted by Fire Nation guards.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." The girl said in a very bored tone.

"Mai, your father is an appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it." The woman said calling the girl Mai.

Just then there are rocks on the Omashu mail delivery chutes which ends near where Mai's party is walking.

"The targets are approaching." Someone said and it's a man wearing an Earth Kingdom military uniform.

"Take them out." Another man in Earth Kingdom military uniform ordered.

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation, but this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." Mai said and she's once again bored.

Just then the two men push the rock down the chute with Earthbending and while this is happening the gang are walking by and they see the rocks crumbling down at high speed and Aang sees that the rock is going for Mai's party so he uses an air slice to destroy the rock before it reaches Mai's party who are alerted by the noise and they look up to see what's happening and Mai looks at Aang at the top.

"The resistance!" Mai's mother said and Mai smirks as she throws tiny arrows at the Airbender.

Aang jumps up to avoid the projectiles but Fire Nation guards climb up the ladders to reach the gang but Katara water whips the two guards to send them down but they see Mai running up to Katara and throws more arrows but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield to block the arrows and then uses Ice Make: Lance and throws it at Mai who dodges and goes for the two but Erza slashes with her sword to make Mai back off and she throws three starts at Erza but she deflects them and enters Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic at Mai getting her but she keeps charging at them but Aang uses a spinning sweep of wind and causes some of the construction scaffolding to collapse om Mai who sees this and throws a star at Aang but Lucy grabs it with her whip and throws it right back at Mai who ducks the projectile and was about to throws more arrows but then the ground opens up beneath the gang making them disappear and the ground closes again making Mai sigh deeply and she leaves.

The gang fall through and they are now in a tunel and they are surrounded by a group of people looking at the gang and the see the bearded man from before.

Meanwhile Luke, Luna, Tor, and the figure whose hood is over his head are now transported to the city streets of Omashu with the help of Zane's magic.

"So this is the place Lucy is at?" Luna asked.

"That's what Zane told us. Now then, our priority is searching for Lucy, kill her, and we get out of this world." Luke said.

"Got it. We should also plan on how we should kill Lucy. What about the other Fairy Tail wizards and this bald boy she's with now?" Tor asked.

"They're not our concern. If they get in our way, they'll die too. Now, I have a good plan in mind. Listen." Luke said.

Meanwhile outside of what looks like a circus tent Azula is walking to the circus ground and she's apparently upside down and she faces someone.

"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?" Azula asked.

The person Azula is talking to is a girl with brown hair that's tied to a long braid and is wearing a pink outfit and she's standing on her index fingers being upside down and the girl named Ty Lee sees Azula and smiles brightly.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cheered as she flips from her stance and spins in a graceful twirl and bows to Azula before hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Ty Lee said.

"Please don't let me interrupt your...whatever it is you were doing." Azula said and Ty Lee is now doing a backflip and then lays on her chest while stretching one leg over head. "Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in...places like this." Azula said as she looks at three men trying to move a platypus-bear but it groans and moves up as it lays an egg making Azula disgusted but just gets down to business. "I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you?" Azula asked.

"Oh, yeah. He was so funny." Ty Lee said as she keeps stretching.

"I would be honored if you would join me on my mission." Azula said.

"Oh...I...uh...would love to, but the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" Ty Lee said.

"I'll take your word for it. I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me." Azula said.

"Thank you, Azula." Ty Lee said as she bows and continues to stretch.

"Of course, before I leave, I would love to catch your show tonight." Azula said making Ty Lee gasp in panic but she continues to stretch.

"Uh...yeah...sure...of course." Ty Lee said with worry.

Meanwhile a lot of people have gathered in some sort of underground cave and at the other side of the room the gang are talking to other men.

"So is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked.

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom, but before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." The resistance leader explained causing Aang to be in shock.

"That's crazy! I'm sure he wouldn't..." Lucy stops talking in disbelief.

"He did. On the day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do." The resistance leader said.

"And what did he say?" Wendy asked.

"He looked at me in the eye and said..." The resistance leader stops talking.

_Flashback:_

_King Bumi and the resistance leader are standing on top of one of the city's walls and look at fireballs hitting the city and then King Bumi turns to the resistance leader._

_"I'm going to do...nothing!" Bumi said and then laughs and snorts like the crazy lunatic he is._

_Flashback end._

"It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom...and freedom is worth dying for." The resistance leader said.

"Actually, there is another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. You're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat and live to fight another day." Aang said.

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!" The resistance leader said.

"I dunno. Living to fight for another day is starting to sound pretty good to me." One of the resistance men said.

"Yeah. I'm with the kid." The other resistance man said and the other men whisper among themselves.

"Fine, but there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them out?" The resistance leader asked.

"Suckers! You're all gonna come down with a nasty case of pentapox." Sokka said.

Everyone is now outside and they take lots of pentapi from a bucket of water and all the citizens' faces are covered with marks of the removed pentapi and after some pentapi is off of the citizens their faces, arms, and shoulders have marks.

"The marks make you looks sick, but you gotta act sick too." Sokka said.

"Ya gotta sell it!" Gray said and they see an old man moaning in pain. "See? That's what we're talkin' about." Gray said.

"Years of practice." The old man said as he taps his wooden leg with his cane.

"All right. Everyone into sick formation!" Erza said and everyone start walking toward the gates of Omashu.

Katara was about to join them but she sees Aang going to a different direction and Lucy is joining him.

"Guys, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara asked.

"No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." Aang said.

"I'm gonna help him." Lucy said and Momo tugs Aang collar but Aang puts the lemur down.

"Sorry, Momo. I'll feed you later." Aang said.

"Grace, go with them and be careful." Lucy said putting the polar-dog down and Grace barks in response and she goes off with Aang who uses his Airbending to propel himself in the air and the two jump from one rooftop to another.

Meanwhile Fire Nation soldiers are guarding the gates to Omashu and the guards then moaning sounds and they see a crowd of 'sick' people walking toward them and the crowd is moving like zombies and swaying back and forth and Sokka who is front grabs his face and groans painfully and stretches his arms towards the guards.

"Plague! Plague!" One of the guards said as they retreat into the citadel behind them and the other guard rings the gong to alert everyone of the problem at hand.

While Luke, Luna, Tor, and the hooded figure are moving the hooded figure hears the gong ringing making him stop.

"What?" Luna asked.

"A gong is being rung. What's going on around here?" The hooded figure asked.

"Something stupid I'll bet. Let's focus on the task at hand." Luke said as they keep walking through Omashu.

While gong is still ringing the Fire Nation governor runs out of the building and looks down from the balcony and he's joined by his wife and Mai who is eating fire flakes.

"What is going on down there?" The Fire governor asked.

"I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread." The guard from before explained.

"Pentapox? Hmm. I'm pretty sure I've heard about that." The Fire governor said.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Mai's mother said.

"What should we do, sir?" The guard asked.

"Drive them out of the city, but do not touch them! We have to rid this city of this disease." The Fire governor said and the guard bows and leaves.

"Fire flakes, Dad?" Mai offered not caring what is happening.

"Oh! How awful!" Mai's mother said as she hugs her husband while the baby boy named Tom-Tom toddles off.

Meanwhile Lucy and Aang are running through the street of the city and the two climb a house and land on the rooftop and from the top they see a giant white creature below sadly pushing a turnstile and the two realize it's Bumi's pet goat-gorilla Flopsy.

"Flopsy!" Aang said and Flopsy turns to the two and he runs to them for a hug but the chain on his neck holds him back.

"I got this." Lucy said as she uses water from Flopsy's drinking bowl to freeze the chains allowing Aang to swing his staff to destroy the lock freeing Flopsy and the animal hugs and licks Lucy and Aang.

"Flopsy, we need your help finding Bumi." Aang said as he and Lucy get on Flopsy. "Yip yip!" Aang said but Flopsy doesn't move.

"That doesn't work with him, Aang." Lucy said.

"Oh...uh, let's go." Aang said and Flopsy starts to dash off.

Meanwhile Momo and Happy are flying through the city and they later land on a balcony and they peek through a window.

"There's got to be food in there, Momo." Happy said and they see a full scale of berries and they start to drool. "Jackpot!" Happy said as he and Momo enter a cluttered room with dressing panels in the back and the two start stuffing their faces with berries while spitting out seeds that land behind the dressing panels.

Behind the dressing panels Tom-Tom is playing with his teddy bear by throwing it repeatedly but he then notices the seeds and crawls away out of the panels to follow the seed trail that leads him to Happy and Momo who are still sitting on the table while their tails are dangling over the edge and Tom-Tom sits in wonder as he examines the tails before pulling them.

"What the...?!" Happy asked as he and Momo are pulled down to Tom-Tom who giggles. "You can't be serious." Happy said as and Momo try to fly away from Tom-Tom who holds on and gets pulled while still giggling.

Happy and Momo successfully pull free and they jump out of the window and on to the railing.

"That was..." Happy cuts himself off as he sees Tom-Tom stumbling toward the two. "Get back! I have claws!" Happy warned but the two leap off the railing.

Tom-Tom was too late to grab Happy and Momo so he tumbles off the railing and he slides down the roof and can't stop giggling and after sliding he lands in a box of berries sliding down in one of Omashu's chutes and Happy and Momo land in the same box.

"Jackpot! Again!" Happy said as he and Momo stuff their faces again but then Tom-Tom is behind them and tries to bite their tails. "No!" Happy said as he and Momo try to get away again by flying.

As the slope becomes steeper Happy and Momo are able to lift themselves as well as Tom-Tom who is still holding onto the tails making the two not bearing the weight an further so they descend while Tom-Tom is being dragged over the ground as they crash land and Tom-Tom rolls over and lands on top of the two pinning them to the ground.

"Get off! Get off!" Happy pleaded and then they see Carla flying down to them.

"There you two nitwits are. I can't keep my eye on you two for on..." Carla stops talking as she sees Tom-Tom. "What's with the baby?" Carla asked.

"Long story..." Happy said and then they see the moaning crowd passing by making Tom-Tom turns his attention to them now.

"Now's our chance to escape." Carla said as she flies to the crowd and Happy and Momo follow her and Tom-Tom gets up and staggers after the crowd who are going through the gates.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime at the Fire Nation circus and the circus master stands before the circus' main ring addressing the crowd.

"We are deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus. Please tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable." The circus master said.

"I will." Azula replied.

The show begins with an acrobat balancing on a rope that's high up in the air with one hand over a net and that acrobat is Ty Lee wearing a colorful outfit and Azula and the circus master are watching this amazed.

"Incredible. Do you think she'll fall?" Azula asked.

"Of course not." The circus master answered.

"Then wouldn't it be interesting if you removed the net?" Azula asked making the circus master worried.

"Uh...well...you see...the performers..." The circus master was cut off by Azula.

"You're right. You're right. It's been done." Azula said but then has another dark idea. "I know. Set the net on fire." Azula said.

"Of course, Princess." The circus master said as he bends fire at the net making Ty Lee worried but she continues her act.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Ooh, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked.

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic..." The circus master was cut off by Azula.

"Release them all!" Azula ordered making the circus master more shocked.

Outside the circus tent various noises of animals can be heard.

Meanwhile at a campsite in the surrounding mountains of Omashu people are sitting around several campfires and the gang see Lucy, Aang, and Flopsy walking to camp and they greet the two but Aang has a sad look on his face.

"We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Lucy said and Katara hugs Aang while Natsu hugs Lucy while Sokka hugs a sad Flopsy.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." The resistance leader informed.

"Oh, no. Did someone get left behind?" Wendy asked.

"No. We have an extra." The resistance leader answered pointing at a staggering Happy and Momo with Tom-Tom clamped on the two while Carla is with the two.

"Happy, where'd you get a baby?" Natsu asked.

"Please don't ask." Happy said.

Meanwhile the Fire governor's building Mai's mother is crying non-stop while Mai gives her another tissue and she's obviously bored.

"So the resistance has kidnapped my son. They think they're so clever. So tricky. Just like their King Bumi." The Fire governor said.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" The guard asked.

Meanwhile at Ty Lee's dressing room Ty Lee is sitting at a desk with a mirror while Azula is standing behind her.

"That was an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow." Azula said.

"I'm sorry, Azula, but there won't be a show tomorrow." Ty Lee said.

"Really?" Azula asked.

"The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change. I want to join you on your mission." Ty Lee said and Azula smirks.

Back at the campsite in the valley the gang, Tom-Tom, the resistance, and Flopsy are sitting around a campfire and Tom-Tom tries to get Happy and Momo but they fly away making Tom-Tom tumble down next to Sokka's club and he picks it up and starts to suck on it but Sokka snatches the club.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka yelled making Tom-Tom cry but Lucy, Wendy, and Katara whack at Sokka's head while Erza punches him and she takes the club from him.

"Just because he's from the Fire Nation does not mean he's a threat." Erza said giving Tom-Tom the club and he stops crying and plays with the club again.

"Oh, you are so cute." Katara said picking up Tom-Tom and starts hugging him.

"He doesn't look like a threat to me." Wendy said.

"He's cute now and he may not be a threat yet, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You two won't think he's cute then. Then he'll be a threat and a killer." The resistance leader said.

"Does this look like the face of a killer to you?" Lucy asked as Tom-Tom giggles.

Just then a messenger hawk arrives and lands on a rock and Aang walks over to it, takes what looks like a sealed scroll, unseals the scroll, and starts reading.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son." Aang said.

"We didn't kidnap him. He chased me and Momo out of the city." Happy said.

"What does he want from us?" Gray asked.

"He wants to make a trade. His son for...King Bumi." Aang said in shock.

It's now dawn in the campsite and Aang is carrying Tom-Tom before being joined by the others.

"Aang, I know you think he'll give us King Bumi, but what if this is a trap?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think it is. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want King Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about all this." Aang said.

"Let's hope so." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

Meanwhile Luke, Luna, Tor, and the hooded figure are starting their search again after resting somewhere.

"Just where is that little weakling? She can't be too far." Luna said.

"She will be found. Luna, Tor, find her this way. You, you're with me." Luke said and the three nod and they go their separate ways.

Meanwhile a royal carriage is being carried up the stairs toward the house of the governor and at the base of the stairs Mai is alone and she sees the carriage and Azula gets out walking over to her with Ty Lee at her side and Mai bows slightly to Azula.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai said and both girls small laugh.

"It's good to see you, Mai." Azula said and Ty Lee rushes over to give Mai a hug making Mai uncomfortable.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling." Mai said.

"Well, Azula called a little louder." Ty Lee replied.

"I have a mission. I need you both." Azula said.

"Count me in. ANYTHING to get me out of this place." Mai said as she looks at the building annoyed.

Inside the building Azula is sitting on the throne of Omashu and the Fire governor and his wife are bowing to Azula.

"I apologize. You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back." The Fire governor said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things!" Azula said.

"Forgive me, Princess." The Fire governor said.

"You stay here. Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance of messing it up. And there is no more 'Omashu'. I'm renaming this city in the honor of my father, the city of New Ozai." Azula declared.

At the Fire Nation construction sites where a large statue of Ozai is being built the gang are on a large wooden scaffold and they are being confronted by three girls with Mai leading the way and a crane is lowering what looks like a metal coffin revealing to be Bumi with his face uncovered.

"Hi, everybody!" Bumi said and Aang smiles at the sight of his friend as the coffin is being lowered behind the girls.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" Azula asked.

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Mai said.

"We're trading a two-year-old for a king. A powerful Earthbending king?" Azula asked Bumi who nods. "It just doesn't sound like a very fair trade, does it?" Azula asked and Mai looks at Tom-Tom who is happily resting on Sokka's arms.

"You're right. The deal's off." Mai declared as she raises her hand making the guards to lift Bumi back up.

"See you all later!" Bumi said laughing and snorting again.

"Bumi!" Aang said as he goes after him.

"Aang, wait!" Lucy said as she runs after Aang.

As the two go for Bumi Azula sends a stream of blue flames at the two but they dodge easily by leaping up into the air surprising Azula and Aang and Lucy touch the scaffolding around the statue and they push themselves off making Aang open his glider but he loses his hat in the process exposing his arrows.

"The Avatar!" Azula said as she bends a blue flame shot at the Airbender but Aang dodges the flame but the flame gets Lucy's cloak burning it and exposing Lucy as well. "And the Celestial Mage of the prophecy! My lucky day." Azula smiling smugly.

As Aang and Lucy are flying to Bumi's coffin Azula runs over to a pulley and blasts through the rope that serves as a break causing the winch to spin rapidly and Azula grabs hold to the rope and is pulled up rapidly toward the top of the construction scaffolding while Aang and Lucy land on Bumi's coffin.

"Aang? Lucy? Is that you two? Where did you two come from?" Bumi asked.

"Hold on. We'll get you out, Bumi." Aang said.

"Hopefully nothing else will..." Lucy was cut off by someone charging at her and sending her back down far off.

"Lucy!" Aang shouted but he proceeds to blow a cold wind on the chain that's lifting Bumi up and the chain is starting to freeze.

Lucy is sent down to the Omashu's bottom chute by the person who charged at her and that person is revealed to be Tor and Lucy recognizes him.

"You're one of those cloaked creeps that tried to capture me back at the forest!" Lucy said with hostility.

"I see you remember me very well. Don't worry, we're not gonna capture you this time, we'll kill you." Tor said as he delivers a punch at Lucy she moves and she Airbends at Tor knocking him back.

"Did you find her, Tor?" A voice asked and it's Luna who is floating on what looks like a crystal ball.

"Yeah. I found her and now she'll meet her fate." Tor said.

"I'm not scared of any of you. It's time I take you both down!" Lucy said as she takes out one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Tiger! YIN!" Lucy called and Yin appears.

"Is it play time again, Lucy?" Yin asked.

"Yes it is and we're gonna have fun." Lucy said.

"Great. Let's play." Yin said as she pounces at Luke and Luna to attack with her claws.

"Time to put down the kitty. Wolf Paw Punch!" Tor yelled as he attacks Yin with his palm knocking her back but Yin recovers.

"What kind of magic was that?" Lucy asked.

"This is Wolf Slayer Magic. You might think it's similar to Dragon Slayer Magic, but it's a different story." Tor said.

"I'm still not scared of you! Yin, let's show him." Lucy said.

"With pleasure, darling." Yin said as she unleashes ki shots at Tor.

"Pathetic." Luna said as she uses her crystal ball to absorb the ki shot.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"My turn." Luna said. "Vampire Poison Fang!" Luna yelled as she tries to bite at Lucy and she tries to dodge but Luna's fangs get her.

"Allow me. Wolf Claw Crush!" Tor yelled as claws grow on his fingers and he scratches Lucy.

"I'm not done!" Lucy said as she tries to attack but she falls. "What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"My Vampire Poison Fang has poisoned you. By a few hours, you'll be dead." Luna said.

"I'm guessing you're a Vampire Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Correct. Your pet tiger won't be here to save you." Luna said.

"Shut up!" Yin said as she attacks Luna with her claws followed by a ki blast.

"Stupid cat. Wolf Fang Strike!" Tor yelled as he tries to bite Yin but she dodges and tail whips Tor but Luna tries to attack Yin with her crystal ball but Lucy attacks with her whip followed by a spin kick.

"I'm through with you people!" Lucy said.

"So am I! Prepare to go down!" Yin said as she shoots two ki blasts but the two dodge.

"Time to finish you off! Wolf Transformation!" Tor said as he transforms into a golden furred wolf.

"A REAL WOLF!" Lucy yelled shocked.

Wolf Tor attacks Yin with his claws followed by a tail whip but Yin dodges and attacks with her own claws followed by a ki shot but Wolf Tor unleashes a huge roar sending Yin back but she recovers and tries to tail whip but Wolf bites at her with his fangs but Yin shoots four ki blasts but Wolf Tor tail whips and does Wolf Paw Punch again and strikes at Yin knocking her down but she recovers.

"Bad dog! You need to learn some manners!" Yin said as she tries to drill claw at Wolf Tor but Wolf Tor uses Wolf Fang Strike and he send Yin down. "Sorry, hon. That dog is one bad apple." Yin said.

"Yin, you did your best. Go back and rest." Lucy said and Yin nods and Yin disappears.

"Got anymore Spirits up your sleeve? You should bear in mind that the poison I gave you will kill you soon." Luna said in a singalong.

"That's right! That new Celestial Spirit!" Lucy said as she gets one of the her Zodiac Celestial Keys. "Open the Gate of the Rat! ZI!" Lucy called and a boy looking figure with grey messy hair, big round ears, wearing light green pants, and having a long tail appears.

"Lucy, you okay? You look terrible!" Zi said.

"Can you please cure me? I'm poisoned." Lucy said.

"No problem." Zi said as he casts his healing magic on Lucy and she's now unpoisoned.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"No problem. Shall we deal with these two?" Zi asked.

"Let's." Lucy answered.

"How cute. A little rat has Healing Magic. Guess I'll kill him first. Let's go Tor." Luna said and they attack go for Lucy and Zi.

Meanwhile on the ground of the scaffolding Mai and Ty Lee charge at the gang with Mai readying her stilettos while Katara, Natsum Gray, Erza, and Wendy prepare themselves while Sokka blows on the bison whistle.

"Sokka, see if you can get the baby to safety." Erza said.

"Way ahead of you, Erza." Sokka said and Tom-Tom is playing with the whistle but Sokka runs for it but then Ty Lee's fist emerges from the ground and punches Sokka's foot causing him to fall and slide toward the ledge while holding Tom-Tom protectively and they stop.

"Sokka, you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. I'm good." Sokka answered.

Just then Ty Lee jumps out of the hole in the floor and goes for Sokka but Katara water whips her but Mai throws four knives but Gray gets in front and uses Ice Make: Shield to block the knives protecting Katara and allowing Natsu to shoot four fireballs at Mai but she dodges and throws arrows at the two but Wendy uses Sky Dragon Wing Attack to get Mai and while Natsu, Gray, and Wendy are fighting Mai Katara and Erza deal with Ty Lee who goes for Sokka again but Katara uses her water to grab Ty Lee's ankle allowing Erza to enter Purgatory Armor and attacks Ty Lee despite all of her dodging and while the fight is happening Sokka climbs down a nearby ladder and leaves the scaffolding.

Meanwhile Aang is still trying to freeze the chain that's causing the ascending.

"Aang, stop your blowing for a minute." Bumi said and Aang successfully freezes the chain but then Azula is propelled in the air and shoots a plume of blue fire at Aang with a kick but Aang deflects the flame with a strong current of wind. "Now hold on just a..." Bumi was then cut off by Aang swinging his staff to break the frozen chain causing them to fall.

Aang turns over Bumi's coffin so he would crash to the ground head first and as they were about to crash upon one of the Omashu chutes Aang creates an airball under them to break their fall and they land on one of the chutes and start sliding and Azula is watching this displeased and so she sprints to a nearby chute to pursue the Airbender and the king down the chute with a box of her own.

Aang is still sliding down the chute on Bumi's coffin and he's laughing.

"Just like old times, right, Bumi?" Aang asked.

"Aang! I need to talk to you!" Bumi said.

"It's good to see you too!" Aang said.

Aang then notices the fast approach of something in a chute on his left and it's Azula who shoots several fire missiles at the Airbender but he spins his staff to deflect them and both chutes come together and Azula is now behind him but Aang shoots a gust of wind at Azula but she parts with with her hand clasped together in front of her and shoots her fire blast at Aang who ducks and starts to peddle with his staff to go faster and they enter a portion of the chute that has wooden arches over it and so Aang cuts them with an air blade making them fall and Azula is caught in the dust cloud and is knocked up by the debris and when her box emerges again it appears empty and Aang sighs in relief but Azula emerges again from the box making Aang gasp in horror and Azula sends another flame blast at him but Aang falls flat on his stomach to avoid the attack.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the Omashu chute Lucy and Zi are still fighting Luna and Wolf Tor and Luna uses Vampire Poison Beam followed by a crystal ball attack while Wolf Tor uses Wolf Claw Crush but Lucy dodges their attacks and she sends two small whirlwinds while Zi unleashes what looks like a skeleton hand from the ground and commands it to punch the two but they dodge and Wolf Tor attacks Lucy with his claws followed by a bite but Lucy multi punches followed by a roundhouse kick sending Wolf Tor back but Luna sends her crystal ball behind Lucy and orders it to get Lucy but she moves and delivers a spin kick but Luna dodges and throws in a few jabs at Lucy but dodges and tries to attack with her whip but Luna takes out what looks like a chain and strikes Lucy but she counters with her whip while Zi summons a skeleton hand to grab Wolf Tor but Wolf Tor breaks free and tail whips but Lucy bends water and whips Wolf Tor.

"Hmph. You're not was weak as you appear. You still need to be killed though." Luna said.

"No one's gonna kill me! I'll walk out of here alive!" Lucy said.

"Bring it!" Luna said and then Tor reverts back to his human form.

"You're a stubborn girl. Too bad it's gonna cost ya soon." Tor said.

"Zi, go back and rest." Lucy said.

"Got it." Zi said as he disappears.

"Oh, goody. Now I get to poison you again." Luna said.

"I don't think so!" Lucy said as she takes out another Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of the Lion! LOKE!" Lucy called and Loke appears.

"Hey, Princess." Loke said as he sees Tor and Luna. "Those cloaks...just like the one Zack wore." Loke said with hatred.

"How cute. A pretty boy wants to play with us. Let's play then." Luna said.

"Loke, get ready. They're not pushovers." Lucy said.

"No problem, Princess. I'll protect you no matter what." Loke said and they attack Luna and Tor.

"Let's finish this already." Tor said.

"Agreed." Luna said and the fight continues.

Meanwhile at the floor of the scaffolding Mai is fighting Katara, Natsu, and Gray and Mai dodges Katara's Waterbending, Natsu's Fire Magic, and Gray's Ice Magic and throws stilettos at them bit Gray deflects them with his ice sword and strikes at her while Natsu uses Fire Dragon Punch getting her but Mai recovers and throws more projectiles but Katara uses her Waterbending to freeze her water and catches Mai's right arm and she tries to break it but fails and Gray uses his Ice Magic to freeze Mai's feet so she wouldn't move either.

"You're trapped." Gray said but Ty Lee climbs on a platform and appears behind them.

"No!" Erza said as she enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and throws her swords at Ty Lee who dodges them.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ty Lee said as she tries to quick jab Erza but Erza dodges the jabs and attacks with her sword while Gray delivers an ice punch. "You think it's nice hitting a lady?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm not holding back on you even if you are a chick." Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice at Ty Lee while Natsu fire kicks while Erza attacks with her multiple swords.

Ty Lee gracefully recovers from their attacks and she leaps to the platform again and she gets close to Katara and she starts quick jabbing her making Katara shocked and she lose control of her water and then Ty Lee breaks Gray's ice to free Mai's feet but Gray and Natsu attack her with their opposite magic but Ty Lee dodges the attacks and quick jabs them too knocking them down.

"You...!" Natsu growled and Katara tries to raise her water back up but it moves a little.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai asked taunting her while taking out a sai shocking Katara.

"You won't stop me!" Erza said as she attacks the two but Ty Lee tries to quick jab at Erza but she dodges and throws punches at the chi blocker but Ty Lee gracefully dodges and cartwheels back allowing Mai to throw three sais but Erza deflects them and attacks with her sword.

Ty Lee and Mai get knocked back by Erza's attack but Mai takes out two sais and gets ready to throw them while Erza prepares to attack again but Wendy gets in front.

"Get lost, little girl." Mai said.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Wendy said as she uses Sky Dragon Roar to send Ty Lee and Mai flying off the scaffolding.

"Thanks, Wendy." Gray said.

"You guys okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Erza answered and they see Sokka flying on Appa and Appa lands.

"Get on!" Sokka said and they get on the bison.

Meanwhile Lucy and Loke are still fighting against Luna and Tor and Tor keeps using his Wolf Slayer Magic while Luna uses her Vampire Slayer Magic but Lucy and Loke dodge the attacks and they strike back but then Lucy sees Appa flying.

"Appa!" Lucy said but Tor uses his Wolf Fang Strike but Lucy kicks him back.

"You stubborn little gnat! We should head back to inform Luke that we found her." Luna said.

"Agreed. We'll let you off the hook for today." Tor said and the two leave and Appa lands in front of Lucy.

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing bad." Lucy said as she gets on Appa. "What about Aang?" Lucy asked.

"We'll get to him. C'mon." Erza said and Appa flies.

Appa is flying to the chutes looking for Aang and Katara sees something.

"There's Aang!" Katara said pointing to where Aang is.

"Yip yip!" Lucy said and Appa flies to the Airbender.

Aang is still sliding on Bumi's coffin while Azula is still on pursuit and she keeps firing her fire blasts but Aang keeps avoiding them and he sees Appa.

"Hang on, Bumi! There's our ride." Aang said.

Appa tries to avoid Azula's blue flames and tries to get closer again and Aang tries to lift the coffin up by hitting the side of the chute and Katara and Lucy try to grab the coffin but they can't reach and Aang and Bumi fall down but they land on another chute crosswise and they start sliding again and Azula is still on their trail and she unleashes a whirling disc of flames and sends it down the chute and it gains on Aang and Bumi but Bumi clenches his teeth with effort and bends a pillar of rock in the middle of the chute blocking the attack and Azula gasps as her path is blocked and so she jumps off the box and slides down the chute with her foot and she stops in the middle of the tracks watching the two slide down and she is displeased.

Aang and Bumi are now nearing the end of the chute and Aang is shocked.

"You can Earthbend?! All along?!" Aang asked still shocked.

"Well, they didn't cover my face." Bumi said as he strains himself again in effort and bends another rock pillar to stop their descent and Bumi's coffin is now standing on the rock while Aang lands in front of him.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's wrong with you, Bumi?" Aang asked.

"Aang, listen to me. There are options in fighting called jing. It's a choice of how you direct your energy." Bumi said.

"I know. There's positive jing when you're attacking and negative jing when you're running away." Aang said.

"And neutral jing when you do nothing." Bumi said.

"There are THREE jings?" Aang asked shocked.

"Well, technically there are eighty-five, but let's focus on the third. Neutral jing is the key to Earthbending. It involves listening and waiting before striking." Bumi explained and Aang realizes.

"That's why you surrendered, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yes and it's why I can't leave now." Bumi said.

"I guess I'll have to find someone else to teach me Earthbending." Aang said disappointed.

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jing. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking." Bumi said and then Momo appears.

"Hey, Momo." Aang said rubbing the lemur.

"Momo's mastered a few jings himself." Bumi said and Momos screeches at the crazy king. "Goodbye, Aang. I will see you again when the time is right." Bumi said as he drops his coffin backwards and starts ascending up the chute while laughing and snorting again leaving Aang.

Meanwhile Tor and Luna find Luke and the hooded figure and Tor and Luna tell Luke everything.

"I see. Lucy will have to be dealt with another way. Someone needs to break her. Watching her squirm first and then kill her." Luke said.

"Now what?" Luna asked and then they hear something they see a royal carriage being carried through the city.

"Let's see what's going on here." Luke said.

Meanwhile Azula is in her royal carriage that's being lifted through the city and Ty Lee and Mai are walking with her.

"So we're tracking down your brother, uncle, and cousin, huh?" Mai asked.

"It will be great seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee asked teasingly making Mai look away with a small smile.

"It's not about Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko anymore. We have new targets now." Azula said.

"I think not." A voice said and it's Luke who gets in front of the princess and Luna, Tor, and the hooded figure are at his side.

"Who are you?" Azula asked walking out of her carriage.

"You're after the Celestial Mage named Lucy correct?" Luke asked not answering Azula.

"And what if I am?" Azula asked.

"She's OUR target, you stupid gnat!" Luna said.

"How dare you! I saw her first!" Azula snapped.

"Actually, you did not. We are under orders to hunt her down." Luke said.

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"That doesn't concern you, floozy." Tor said coldly.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Ty Lee said.

"Are you intending to stand in my way?" Azula asked.

"Hold on a minute. I have an idea. Let's make a deal." Luke said.

"Deal?" Azula asked.

"While we were observing Lucy, we're aware that the bald kid she's with known as the Avatar is somehow a prize to you. Am I not mistaken?" Luke asked.

"What are you suggesting?" Azula asked.

"Let's work together to hunt down the ones we want. We'll help you find the Avatar and you allow us to have Lucy. Does that seem fair?" Luke asked.

"Hmm. I was interested in having them both, but since you are under orders, I suppose that can be arranged." Azula said.

"Well? Do we have a deal or not?" Luna asked.

"You'll help us find the Avatar?" Azula asked for confirmation.

"Only if you allow us to have Lucy when we find those two. You can do what you want with the Avatar." Luke said.

"Very well. It's a deal." Azula said.

"Good. Glad you can understand, Princess." Luke said.

"Are you sure we should trust them, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"What if they betray us?" Mai asked.

"I honestly don't care what you floozies think. It's her decision. Here's my warning; don't EVER get on my nerves. You two won't live long to figure out why." Luke threatened taking out what looks like a crimson sword with a black hilt.

"I like your style." Azula said smirking.

"Glad you do. Let's move it." Luke said and they start moving.

Meanwhile it's now nighttime and Aang and Lucy are looking down at the governor's house and the governor and his wife are standing at the balcony and Lucy and Aang slightly land behind them and Lucy puts down Tom-Tom and they take off while Tom-Tom toddles to his parents who hear his cooing and they turn to see him shocked and excited.

"Tom-Tom!" Mai's mother said as she holds the baby happily and Lucy and Aang smile and they take off.

* * *

**This chapter is finally done! I hope you really enjoyed this! Hopefully I make more chapters for you. I'll be gone now. Until then, goodbye for now and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	24. Stuck in the Swamp

**And now for Chapter 4. Here you go.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 4: Stuck in the Swamp**

In an Earth Kingdom village Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko are sitting on straw mats in a street of the village while the ostrich-horse Zuko stole is lying behind them and while people are walking past them someone walks across.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh asked holding up a hat to the person that was walking across and the person tosses a copper piece into Iroh's hat.

"Thank you." Aiko said.

"This is humiliating! We're royalty! These people should be giving us what we want!" Zuko said.

"They will if you ask nicely." Iroh said.

"Besides, Zuko, they have no idea where we're from so it's best that we keep like that." Aiko said and then a peasant girl walks across.

"Spare change for a hungry old man?" Iroh asked.

"Aw, here you go." The peasant girl said tossing a coin into Iroh's hat.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." Iroh said making Zuko face palm in disgust and the peasant girl giggles and walks away.

Just then a man with dual broadswords walks up to the three.

"How about some entertainment...in exchange for a gold piece?" The man asked.

"We're not performers." Zuko grumbled.

"Not professionals anyway." Iroh said as he stands up. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty!" Iroh sang.

"C'mon! We're talking about a GOLD piece here! I wanna see some action!" The man said as he draws his sword making Zuko react but Aiko stops him. "Dance!" The man said as he slices the ground near Iroh's feet who starts dodging.

"They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!" Iroh sang while still dodging the swords while Zuko struggles to keep his anger under control and the man stops slicing.

"Ha, ha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here ya go!" The man said tossing the gold piece into Iroh's hat and walks away.

"Such a kind man." Iroh said but Zuko glares at the man in anger.

Meanwhile Appa is flying through a grey sky and over a forested area that's covered in fog and while Appa is flying Lucy and Erza are looking at a map while Natsu and Gray are laying down on the saddle while Wendy looks down at the forested area while Katara is studying a scroll while Sokka is rubbing a whetstone against his sword while Aang stares at the bottom in a trance and Lucy notices that Appa is flying down slowly and she sees Aang.

"Aang, is there a reason why we're going down?" Lucy asked but Aang doesn't respond. "Aang!" Lucy called making Aang snap himself out of his trance. "Why are we going down?" Lucy asked.

"What? I didn't notice." Aang said.

"You notice now?" Sokka asked.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"I know this gonna sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling me." Aang said.

"Is it telling us to get somethin' to eat?" Natsu asked.

"No. I think it wants us to land there." Aang said.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka said.

"Are you sure the swamp is telling you this Aang?" Erza asked.

"I think so. Bumi said to learn Earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Sokka said.

"I don't know. There's something ominous about this place." Lucy said.

"We should probably get out of here. I'm getting the creeps." Happy said and Momo hides behind Aang while Appa groans while Grace snarls.

"See, even Happy, Grace, Momo, and Appa don't like it." Sokka said.

"Okay. Since everyone feels so strong about this, bye swamp. Yip yip." Aang said and Appa groans and flies off.

Just then a tornado emerges from out of nowhere and it's heading for Appa and Gray turns to see it the approaching tornado.

"Uh, you might wanna extra 'yip'! We gotta move!" Gray said.

Appa starts to fly faster to try and avoid the tornado but he wasn't fast enough and the tornado gets closer causing the wind grab Lucy from the saddle but Natsu manages to grab her holding her back from flying into the tornado while Aang jumps onto Appa's saddle and creates an air shield around Appa stabilizing the air and allowing Lucy to fall back into the saddle.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

Just then the wind sucks Appa who is still in the air shield but Aang manages to maintain the air shield and Lucy helps but as it shrinks one of Appa's legs slips out of the air shield breaking it and then the gang fall off the bison and they land in the muddy water.

"Is everyone all right?" Erza asked.

"Other than the fact that some random tornado came and knocked us off, I'm fine." Gray said.

"But where are Appa, Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla?" Wendy asked and Aang jumps to the top of the trees to look for the animals.

"Appa! Momo! Grace! Happy! Carla!" Aang called but no response.

"This is bad." Katara said and then she sees Sokka. "Sokka, you've got an elbow leech." Katara said.

"Where?! Where?!" Sokka said looking around in panic.

"Gee, I don't know. You tell me, idiot." Gray said and then Sokka sees the elbow leech.

"Why do things always attach to me?!" Sokka demanded as he pulls the leech off and throws it behind Katara and Gray who duck.

"Maybe the animals think you're attractive." Lucy said sarcastically making Natsu and Gray chuckle while Katara and Wendy giggle.

"Very funny." Sokka said.

Aang swings over the muddied water with a vine and he lands to the others.

"You couldn't find them?" Natsu asked.

"No and the tornado just disappeared." Aang said.

"Just what kind of swamp is this?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile Appa is in a different area of the swamp and he is suspended over it and caught in a mass of vines.

"Appa!" Happy said.

"Hold on. We'll free you." Carla said as they bite at the vines and Momo joins in and after enough vines are apart Appa falls with Grace still on him into the muddy water.

"You okay buddy?" Happy asked and Appa groans and tries to fly off but gets trapped in the muddy water.

"This is terrible. We need to find the others. Who knows where they are." Carla said and Grace barks in agreement.

Meanwhile the gang are still the different area of the swamp.

"We need to speed things up if we wanna get outta here.." Sokka said.

"Agreed." Gray said as they start cutting vines with their swords.

"Guys, maybe we should be a little nicer to the plants." Aang said.

"Aang, they're just plants. Do you want me to say 'please' and 'thank you' as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka said.

"How about you listen to Aang for once? Something about this place feels...alive." Lucy said.

"I'm sure there are lots of things alive here and if we don't wanna get eaten by them, we need to find Appa, Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla as fast as we can." Sokka said.

"I just hope they're safe. I hate to think about what'll happen to Carla." Wendy said.

"I know what you mean. Hope Happy's fine by himself." Natsu said.

"They will be fine." Erza said.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's Grace. I'm worried about her and the others." Lucy said.

"They'll be alright, Lucy. Let's keep searching." Gray said.

"Uh, Gray...?" Katara stops talking.

"Let me guess, I lost my clothes again?" Gray asked as he's in his boxers again.

"Yeah." Katara answered.

"I'll be right back." Gray said as he searches for his clothes.

"Let's go." Erza said.

Meanwhile Appa is walking on the muddy ground while trailing his footprints behind and Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla are riding on his back but as Appa keeps walking a tree trunk gets in the way and so Appa lays down.

"C'mon, big guy. We gotta move." Happy said but Appa groans at Happy to be quiet. "Okay. You leave me no choice." Happy said as he gets the bison whistle and starts blowing it but Appa ignores it.

"That didn't work." Carla said.

"I'll try it again." Happy said but Grace barks to warn the cat but Happy doesn't listen. "Quiet, Grace." Happy said as he blows the whistle again but Appa uses his tail to squish the cat. "Ow..." Happy moaned.

"Grace warned you." Carla said and Momo chitters in agreement while Grace shakes her head.

Meanwhile Lucy, Aang, Natsu, Katara, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Sokka are walking through a foggier part of the swamp.

"Appa! Momo! Grace! Happy! Carla!" Wendy yelled but no response.

"I don't think they can hear us, Wendy." Lucy said.

"And we can't see them either in this fog." Katara said.

"We'll have to make camp for tonight." Erza said as several flies surround Sokka who tries to swat at them.

Just then a huge bubble of swamp gas rises from the muddy water and the gas gets closer.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Just swamp gas." Gray said.

"Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here." Sokka said.

"You don't believe in anything is what your problem is." Natsu said and then the smell gets to the gang making them groan.

Just then a terrifying scream distracts the gang from the smell of the swamp gas and they huddle to Erza in fear.

"It's fine. It's just a small white bird with a big mouth." Erza said pointing at the white bird she mentioned and it screams again. "Natsu, build a fire." Erza ordered.

"Got it." Natsu said.

"We need wood first." Sokka said as he walks over to a nearby tree and cuts pieces of wood from its roots.

"Sokka, the longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang said.

"No, I asked the swamp. It says it's fine." Sokka said as he grabs a nearby root. "Right, swamp?" Sokka asked. "'No problem, Sokka!'" Sokka puppets a root and then cuts it annoying Aang.

"Swamp, may I please cut Sokka's head off if he acts like a smart-mouth again?" Lucy asked a nearby root. "'Go for it, Lucy.'" Lucy puppets the nearby root while taking Erza's sword making Sokka shake in fear.

"Uh, let's just sit down." Sokka said quickly.

Later on the gang are sitting around a fire that Natsu made and Wendy looks around with worry.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Katara asked.

"Do you guys get the feeling we're being watched?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, we're alone out here." Gray said as Sokka tries to swat a fly away but the fly turns into a big shining ball of light and flies away from the gang illuminating over a dozen pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Except for them." Aang said as the gang huddle to Erza in fear again.

"Right except for them, but there's nothing to be scared of." Erza said calmly.

Meanwhile Appa, Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla are lying down on a giant tree branch but then several sounds are heard making Momo scurry.

"What was that?" Happy asked scared.

"Just random noises. Go to sleep." Carla said but Appa groans loudly at the noise while Grace barks loudly at the noises and the noises stop. "Good job." Carla said.

"Thanks, guys." Happy said as he and Momo settle down on Appa's saddle and they go to sleep but then another small sound is heard making Momo's ears perk up while Happy wakes up with wide eyes.

Meanwhile the gang are sleeping while the fire dies out but while the gang are asleep someone is looking at them through vines and then a vine snakes its way to Sokka's leg that's sticking out and the vine winds around both the leg and Sokka's whole body and just then each of the gang are tied up by several vines and they are still asleep but then they wake up and realize that the vines are yanking them all out away from each other.

Sokka plants the blade of his machete in the ground he's still trying dragging and he gets up and looks for his friends but then vines are thrown at him and wrap around him and tries to drag him again but Sokka hacks more vines to free himself and runs back to the tree root before more vines grab him.

Katara and Erza are struggling to free themselves from the vines and Katara water whips while Erza slashes with her sword and the two run into the mist.

Natsu and Wendy struggle to free themselves and Natsu uses his Fire Magic to free himself from the vines and Wendy successfully frees herself and the two try to run away to find the others but more vines come to grabs them but Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar to burn the vines but more come and try to get the two.

Gray uses Ice Make: Sword to cut the vine to free himself and tries to escape but another vine tries to grab him but he uses Ice Magic to freeze it and shatters it but a vine gets behind him and grabs him by his waits but Gray uses Ice Make: Axe and cuts it and tries to escape again.

Lucy frees herself from the vines with a water whip and runs off to find her friends before more vines come and go for her but she bends a gust of wind to blow the vines away and she attempts to get away into the fog.

Aang frees himself from the vines by creating an air bubble around him and expanding it and Aang jumps away before the vines try to ensnare him again and he jumps through the trees while being chased by more vines and a vine pulls him to the ground but he uses Airbending to propel himself away and escapes but he soon finds himself alone in the swamp.

"Guys?" Aang asked as he looks for his friends.

Meanwhile two people which one is a tall and skinny man while the other is short and fat are looking at Appa's footprint that's now covered with swamp water and one of the men is carrying a stick to indicate the animal track.

"What'd you reckon make a track like that, Tho?" The skinny man asked.

"Don't know, Due." The fat man named Tho said as he points his stick at the footprint. "Some'in with six legs. Pretty big'uns too." Tho added and they see more of Appa's tracks in the mud.

"Leaves a nice, wide trail to folla'." Due said.

"You know what's the end of that trail?" Tho asked and Due shakes his head and Tho grins. "Dinner." Tho said.

Meanwhile Appa is swimming in the marshy water while Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla are on his saddle and then a fly buzzes over their heads and Momo watches it as it flies off and so Momo goes after it.

"Momo, wait!" Happy said flying after him.

Momo lands on a nearby tree root while still trying to catch the fly by hopping from tree root to tree root to still follow the fly while Happy is still going after Momo and the fly lands on something which happens to be the back of a cat-gator and Momo catches on the fly.

"There you are. Will you quit..." Happy cuts himself off as Momo flies away from the cat-gator. "AAAAHHH! Cat-gator!" Happy cried as they fly away.

The cat-gator chases after the two until they reach Appa and Happy and Momo get back on Appa who opens his mouth and the cat-gator swims right into it and Appa holds the creature for a moment before spitting it back out.

"Ha! In your face, loser!" Happy said while Momo hisses at the the cat-gator who hisses back but Grace barks loudly making the cat-gator swim away.

"Imbeciles." Carla said and Appa groans loudly in agreement.

"Hey." Happy said offended and Momo chitters offended.

Meanwhile Katara and Erza are walking through an area where tree roots are covered in white flowers.

"Aang! Sokka!" Katara called.

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Wendy!" Erza called but no response.

Ahead of the two are two figures with their backs turned and one is another Water Tribe woman wearing the same clothing and has the same hair style as Katara while the other is a male with short blue hair.

"Hello? Can you help us?" Katara asked but the two figures don't respond.

"Who are you two?" Erza asked and they get a closer look.

"Mom?" Katara asked looking at the woman.

"Jellal?" Erza asked looking at the man.

The two run to the figures.

"Mom!" Katara cheered as she runs to the woman.

"Jellal? Is that you?" Erza asked as she runs to the man.

"I can't believe..." Katara cuts herself off as she realizes the woman is just a tree stump while Erza also realizes that the man is actually another tree stump making Katara gasp.

"Oh, they're just illusions." Erza said Katara starts to cry. "I'm sorry, Katara." Erza said.

"That's okay. By the way, who's Jellal?" Katara asked.

"He was my childhood friend." Erza answered. "Come on. We should keep looking for the others." Erza said.

"Right." Katara said.

Meanwhile Natsu and Wendy managed to escape from the vines and are now in a different area of the swamp.

"Luce! Aang! Katara! Sokka! Ice Princess! Erza!" Natsu called but no response.

"I hope they're all okay." Wendy said.

"Me too. I wonder if..." Natsu cuts himself off as he sees something in front of him. "No way." Natsu said

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I-Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"Igneel? You found him?" Wendy asked.

Natsu starts running to what he's seeing and Wendy follows him until they stop to see what looks like two dragons and one is a pink male dragon while the other is a white female dragon.

"Igneel! It's really you!" Natsu said running to the male dragon.

"Is that Grandeeney?" Wendy asked in shock. "I can't believe I've..." Wendy cuts herself off as she realizes that Grandeeney is just an illusion and it's just a tree and Natsu realizes that Igneel is also just a tree shocking Natsu.

"No...way..." Natsu said as he turns his shock into anger. "NO WAY!" Natsu shouted angry as he unleashes Fire Magic at the tree he thought was Igneel.

"I can't believe it was a trick." Wendy said as she starts crying.

"That was just a waste of time. C'mon. We should get moving if we wanna find our friends." Natsu said and the two keep moving.

Meanwhile Gray is wandering around a different area of the swamp and his shirt is off and he's still searching for his friends.

"Lucy! Aang! Katara! Sokka! Ash-for Brains! Erza! Wendy!" Gray called but he doesn't get a response. "This is just great. One minute we take a rest, and the next vines show up and separate us. What's next? A tree coming to life?" Gray asked as he keeps searching but then hears something. "Who's there?" Gray asked looking around and then he sees what looks like a woman with short hair and is wearing a green bra and a green bikini. "Ur?" Gray asked. "Ur, is that really you?" Gray asked running to the woman to reach her. "You're really..." Gray cuts himself off as he realizes that Ur is just a stump much to Gray's shock and disgust. "Should've guessed. Whatever. Guess I'd better keep looking." Gray said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Sokka is in a different area of the swamp searching for the others while cutting up vines.

"Aang! Katara! Stupid swamp! Dumb, ugly vines! Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Wendy!" Sokka called but nothing and then he gets caught by a vine. "You think you're so tough?" Sokka asked as he cuts the vine to free himself but then he sees a bright light. "Hello?" Sokka asked and then he sees a figure that looks like Yue. "Yue?" Sokka asked but he shakes his head. "This is just a trick from the light...swamp gas. I hit my head running away last night. I'm going crazy." Sokka said but then looks at Yue again.

"You didn't protect me." Yue said and Sokka rubs his eyes in disbelief.

As Sokka opens his eyes again he sees that Yue has disappeared and Sokka just keeps moving.

Meanwhile Lucy is searching through a different area of the swamp.

"Guys! Guys!" Lucy called but there's no response. "Just what kind of swamp is this?" Lucy asked to herself and then she hears what sounds like singing. "Hello?" Lucy asked looking around and there's still singing. "Who's there? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Lucy said as she tries to find the source of the song and as she's searching she sees what looks like a woman who looks almost like Lucy and she has the same blonde hair. "Hello?" Lucy asked as finds the blonde woman and she's the one who's singing and she's carrying someone. "Mom?" Lucy asked and the woman turns to face Lucy.

"Hello there." Layla said smiling.

"Mom. It is you. I can't believe it. I thought you were gone." Lucy said.

"Of course not, Lucy. I'm sorry for always being there for you." Layla said and Lucy sees who she's carrying and it's a little boy with semi-long dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Who is he and why does he look familiar to me?" Lucy asked.

"Why this is your brother, Lucy." Layla said.

"Brother? But I don't seem to remember having a brother." Lucy said.

"Someday, you will realize." Layla said still smiling.

Lucy looks around to see if anyone else is here but when she looks back to Layla she's gone and so is the little boy.

"Mom? It's probably just an illusion. I should find the others." Lucy said as she starts to move.

"Better do that, Lucy or you'll never be able to see your Avatar friend again." A voice said and Lucy looks around to see where the voice came from and she looks up at one of the trees and finds Luke standing on a tree branch.

"That cloak...you must be one of those cloaked creeps!" Lucy yelled in hatred.

"I always thought you were stupid in the family." Luke said.

"What do you mean I'll never see Aang again?" Lucy asked.

"Sooner or later he'll be alone and by the time you come to help him, it'll be too late and he'll lose his life." Luke said.

"Whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Aang! We'll always protect each other no matter what! You trying to pick a fight?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, grow up. Do you two really think you're working together because you're friends? You'll never know what's gonna to that bald kid if you don't find him right now." Luke said as he disappears through the trees.

"Was that also a vision or was that real? There's no way Aang's gonna lose his life. We've always worked together to keep each other safe. I should find him now." Lucy said as she moves again.

Meanwhile Aang is wandering the swamp.

"Guys! Where are you?" Aang asked.

While he's searching he finds two people standing on a hill and one is a girl wearing a white dress while the other is a boy wearing a white clothing and they are accompanied by a winged boar.

"Hello? Who are you two?" Aang asked but the winged boar flies off while the girl giggles while the boy laughs and the two run away.

"Hey! Wait!" Aang said as he jumps to the hill but they were gone.

Aang hears the laughter again and he sees the two running across the limbs of another tree and so Aang uses the vines but before he could even reach his destination the two children have moved already and so Aang is now running across the ground to chase them and then uses the treetops to continue the wild chase.

Meanwhile Appa is swimming through the river that's flowing through the swamp but in front of them a group of six swamp tribe members in three different boats approach the animals and they look at each other.

"Uh, who're they?" Happy asked.

"Don't know. I don't wish to know." Carla said and Momo chitters while Grace snarls.

"Look at those, Tho. Are those little hairy fellas ridin' that thing?" Due asked.

"No that's what they call a 'lemoo'. Saw one at a traveling show once. Real smart they say. The other one oughta be a doggy and those two things are cats." Tho said.

"Bet they taste like possum-chicken." Due said.

"You think everythin' tastes like possum-chicken." Tho said.

"C'mon now, fellas. Just real closer. Nice and easy. Nothin' to worry about. Just fixin' to eat you." Due said.

"Eat us?! NO!" Happy shouted.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Carla commanded and Appa goes for the opposite direction.

"What'd ya say that fer?" Tho asked.

"Well, we are." Due said.

"Well, ya didn't have to tell 'em that." Tho said.

"Well, how'd I know they'd understand me? And why were one of those them cats talkin'?" Due asked.

"Just c'mon!" Tho said and Due starts spinning his arms around bending water behind the canoe and they start chasing Appa while other two canoes join the chase.

Appa bounds through the river in an attempt to escape the swamp tribe.

"Faster! Faster!" Happy said.

Meanwhile Aang is still chasing the two children.

"Who are you two?" Aang asked while peering through vegetation.

Aang keeps going after the two children and he sees them on a small hill but then he realizes it's the two children but Katara and Erza and he runs into the two and they fall over and then they see Natsu and Wendy searching but they get knocked over as well and then Gray and then Sokka and while Lucy is still searching she hears noise and when she turns to look she gets knocked over as well and they land on the root Lucy was standing on and everyone was dazes from what just happened.

"What happened to you guys? I've been looking for you." Lucy asked.

"So have we." Natsu said.

"Yeah, me too." Gray said.

"Same here." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"I was chasing two children." Aang said.

"What children?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw a girl and a boy." Aang said.

"Well, there must be some random party here and we didn't get our invitations." Sokka said with obvious sarcasm.

"No one would even bother to invite you to a party." Gray said making Sokka cross his arms.

"I thought I saw Mom." Katara said.

"Look, we're all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us." Sokka said.

"That's probably why we see things out here." Erza said.

"What'd you see, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I thought I saw Jellal." Erza answered. "What about you people?" Erza asked.

"I thought I found Igneel." Natsu answered.

"I thought I saw Grandeeney." Wendy said.

"Who are they?" Katara asked.

"Our adoptive dragon parents." Wendy answered.

"You two were raised by dragons?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Natsu answered.

"I thought I saw Ur." Gray said.

"What did you see, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I thought I saw Yue, but that doesn't prove anything." Sokka said.

"No one cares what you say, Sokka." Lucy said.

"What did you see, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I thought I saw my mother and a little boy and I don't remember seeing him, but felt nostalgic about him for some reason." Lucy answered. "Look, guys, I'm sure we think about the people we care about all the time and we miss those people." Lucy said and everyone nods in agreement.

"But what about me? I didn't know the two children I saw. I think all of our visions led us here." Aang said.

"So where is here? The middle of the swamp?" Gray asked as Aang looks around.

Aang then sees a massive tree in front of him.

"Yeah. The center...it's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here." Aang said.

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here." Sokka said.

"And for the last time, NO ONE cares what you say." Lucy said annoyed.

Just then a seaweed monster jumps out of the water and the gang are shocked but prepare themselves as the seaweed monster starts attacking the gang and the seaweed monster goes after Sokka first and Sokka gets picked up and is swung around but Erza enters Purgatory Armor and slashes at the monster's arms releasing Sokka but the monster then goes for Erza but she slashes at the monster's arms again while Gray uses Ice Make: Lance to attack the monster and while the fight is happening Sokka is fighting against vines that have captured him and while he was bust attacking the vines he fails to notice a column rising behind him and the column attaches to the seaweed monster and Sokka is swiped from the ground but Katara uses Waterbending to slice the monster's arm while Natsu uses Fire Dragon Wing Attack while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashes with her multiple swords but more vines grow to patch up the damage Katara and Natsu created but Wendy uses her Sky Magic to blow the monster away but it isn't long until the monster flings at Wendy but Lucy saves her and she summons Aquarius to help her attack the monster with water allowing Gray to use his Ice Magic to try and freeze it but the monster breaks free from the ice and attacks while Sokka is absorbed into the chest of the monster.

Meanwhile Appa is still trying to escape from the Foggy Swamp members and Momo is throwing objects from the back to try and slow them down.

"Yeah. That's it! Keep 'em coming!" Happy said.

As the items are thrown at the members a shirt which happens to belong to Sokka gets a Foggy Swamp member making him spin out of control.

"Now what would a lemoo need a shirt fer?" Tho asked.

"We should keep on moving before..." Carla was cut off after she, Happy, Momo, and Grace hit a low branch and are thrown backward allowing Tho to catch them.

Appa moves faster so he won't get captured.

Meanwhile Aang, Lucy, and Wendy work together to create a tornado at the monster allowing Katara and Gary to work together to freeze Sokka in place allowing Erza to shoot Water Magic freeing him from the monster's body and Katara and Lucy starts Waterbending repeatedly at the monster slicing through the vines and not allowing the monster to regenerate while Natsu uses his Fire Magic to help while Gray slashes with his ice sword and ice ax while Erza slashes with her multiple swords again and while they are attacking a person is shown inside.

"Someone's in there!" Sokka said.

"He's bending the vines!" Wendy said.

Lucy, Katara, Gray, and Erza make on final slash and cut through the mask on the seaweed monster and the whole top half falls off but the monster springs out vines to try and capture Katara, Gray, and Erza but Lucy and Aang work together to Airbender over the monster they manage to rip apart the vines.

"Why did you call us here if you were going to kill us?!" Aang demanded.

"Wait! I didn't call you here." A voice said and it's a larger man wearing only a leaf loincloth.

"You didn't?" Lucy asked.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me. Telling me to land." Aang said.

"He's the Avatar." Gray said.

"Yeah and stuff like this happens to us a lot." Sokka said but Lucy smacks him.

"The Avatar? Come with me." The man said.

The gang are now with the man on the top of a giant tree.

"So who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it like this fella with his big knife." The man said.

"Yeah. That's because he's an idiot and has no respect for plant life." Lucy said earning a glare from Sokka.

"This a relief. Forgive us. We thought you were just a monster, but you're just defending your home. I suppose there's nothing mystical about this place." Erza said.

"Oh, the swamp is mystical. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling me just like you did." The man said.

"Sure you did. It seems pretty chatty." Sokka said.

"Just like you and you should be quiet once in a while." Gray said and Sokka crosses his arms again.

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, take root, and spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world." The man explained.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." The man said.

"But what about the visions we saw?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. What do they mean?" Katara asked.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone, but the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." The man answered.

"But what about my vision? It was two people I've never met." Aang said.

"You're the Avatar. You tell me." The man said.

"Time is an illusion so they're people I will meet." Aang said and the man nods.

"Sorry to interrupt this lesson, but what about Appa, Momo, Grace, Happy, and Carla?" Natsu asked.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang said as he places his hand on the tree. "Everything is connected." Aang said as energy travels from Aang's hand to Appa's location and the vision shows Appa being captured by the Foggy Swamp members. "Come on! We need to hurry!" Aang said.

Meanwhile Appa is now trapped in a net and the Foggy Swamp members are taking him while Happy, Carla, and Momo struggle to get out of the sacks they're trapped in while Grace struggles to escape from the small net.

"Set my lines by the river bed! Caught ten fish and killed 'em dead! Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them cat-gators fed." Tho sang but then the boats stop when a jet of water appears and destroys a boat while the two people fly into the water and Aang appears on a tree branch.

"Appa!" Aang said as he sends a stream of air throwing Tho into the water allowing Lucy to free Momo, Happy, Carla, and Grace.

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Thanks, Lucy." Happy said and Grace licks Lucy.

"We're under attack!" Due said as he lifts a puddle of water and sends it at Aang, Lucy, and Katara but they dodged and a Waterbending fight ensues and neither side was gaining advantage.

"Hey! They're Waterbenders!" Katara said.

"You too! That means we're kin!" Due said making Katara slightly disgusted.

Just then Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Sokka, and the man appear to the branch.

"Hey, Huu! How have you been?" Due asked.

"You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual." The man named Huu said.

"Huu?" Gray asked.

The gang are now sitting around a fire in the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

"How about some possum-chicken?" Due offered and Sokka takes it and starts eating it.

"Tastes like arctic hen." Sokka said.

"So why're you guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got some plenty of those big things wandering around." Natsu said pointing at a cat-gator.

"You want me to eat ol' Slim? He's like the member of the family." Tho said giving Slim some fish.

"Nice Slim." Sokka said as he throws a bug at Slim but it hits his nose and he growls at Sokka who cowers slightly.

"Baby." Gray said.

"Slim doesn't eat bugs. That's people food." Tho said.

"So where'd you guys say you were from?" Due asked.

"The South Pole." Katara answered.

"Didn't know there were Waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp, don't they?" Tho asked.

"No. It's all ice and snow." Katara answered.

"No wonder you left." Tho said.

"Well, I hope you guys realize that..." Sokka was cut off by Lucy.

"That it's only your opinion and you should shut up and stop bragging about it." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Sokka said as he eats a giant bug but is disgusted.

"Were we really hungry when it came to the visions?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, Wendy." Lucy said.

"Huu, if you don't mind, what I can't figure out is how you made that tornado from earlier suck us down." Erza said.

"I don't anything like that. I just bend water from the plants." Erza said.

"Okay then." Lucy said but then she starts feeling uneasy.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu said.

"It's nothing, Natsu." Lucy said. _"__I can't help but think about what that cloaked guy said about me not saving Aang. What did he mean by that? Who is he? Why does he look familiar to me?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

Unknowing to them Luke is standing on a tree branch overlooking at the gang.

"Lucy's never gonna cut anything. Still gotta break that floozy in. Her friends also need a good suffering. I'll be more than happy to give it to them." Luke said as he disappears.

Back at the Earth Kingdom village it's now nighttime and the broadsword man from before is walking in the street alone but then he hears something behind him and so he takes out his swords.

"How's there?" The man asked but then his hand are grabbed by someone and he is disarmed and thrown against some nearby boxes as his swords fall to the ground.

The swords are then picked by someone and that person happens to be the Blue Spirit himself and the Blue Spirit goes for the rooftops and disappears.

* * *

**Chapter end. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Hopefully I won't be busy to work on the next one. I'll you guys until then. Take care and see ya later.**


	25. Down with the Avatar!

**Chapter 5 is here. Enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 5: Down with the Avatar!**

The gang in the middle of the forest and they are asleep except for Momo who sees a spider that has set up a web in Sokka's mouth and when a fly lands on the web Momo tries to plunging his hand completely in Sokka's mouth making Sokka open his eyes in surprise and he spits out the spider and its web.

"What are you doing in my mouth?" Sokka asked and Momo chitters happily as he's eating the fly he 'rescued'. "Momo, you need to be a little more sensitive to my boundaries." Sokka said but Momo ignores Sokka and climbs on the warrior's face as Momo pricks his ears as he hears something.

Grace who is sleeping next to Lucy also hears something and she barks loudly waking Lucy up and Katara, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla also wake up after they hearing the loud barking.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Grace keeps barking.

Gray and Aang are still sound asleep but then a shaking occurs waking the two up and they see someone who is a man riding on a komodo-rhino jumping out of the thicket and two more men riding on two other komodo-rhinos appear from the bushes.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" One of the men named Mongke said.

"We'll see about that, fools." Erza said preparing to fight.

Vachir fires two flaming arrows toward Sokka who crawls in his sleeping bag like a caterpillar but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield to block the fire arrows allowing Erza to deliver a punch at Vachir knocking him off his komodo-rhino.

"Guys, come on!" Sokka said as he crawls to Appa and climbs aboard.

"I'd hate to run away from a fight, but I think we do need find a safe place." Natsu said.

"Then let's go." Katara said as she runs to the bison but the she stops and turns to see Kahchi who is spinning his Guan Dao and plants it to the tree trunk Katara was sleeping on and it stood next to the team's supplies. "My scrolls!" Katara said.

"My staff!" Aang said.

"My whip!" Lucy said.

"My pants!" Gray said.

Katara charges at Kahchi with her water whip and she and Gray freeze the blade solid allowing Katara to get her box of scrolls while Gray grabs his pants and they run to Appa while Ogodei swings his chains around and throws them around a tree and pulls it down to slow down Lucy's and Aang's progress but Aang somersaults over the fallen tree while Lucy jumps over but Yeh-Lu ignites one his hand grenades and throws it at Lucy and Aang as they got what they came to get and the explosive lands next to them but the fuse is still burning so Aang swirls his staff and knocks the grenade out the way and into the woods causing the explosion while Lucy and Aang Airbend to Appa.

"Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa flies off but Mongke shoots a fireball at them but Natsu eats the fireball.

"Wait! My boomerang!" Sokka said as his boomerang is still on the ground.

"There's no time." Katara said.

"Oh, I see. There's time to get your scrolls, time to get Lucy's whip, time to get Aang's staff, and even time to get Gray's pants, but no time for my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"That's correct." Lucy answered cheerfully.

"Oh." Sokka said as he hangs his head admitting defeat.

Later on Appa lands near a small wooden house and after they landed Sooka sulks for his boomerang.

"Sorry you lost your boomerang, Sokka." Wendy said.

"I feel like I lost part of my identity. Imagine if you lost her blue hair or if Aang lost his arrow or if Natsu lost his scarf or if Lucy lost her side ponytail or if Erza lost her armor or if Gray lost his entire clothes of if Katara lost her...hair loopies." Sokka said as he walks over to the stand.

As Sokka walks over Katara gives him a loving hug for comfort and Sokka goes to the stand.

"Here's your produce, ponytail guy." The merchant said.

"I used to be boomerang guy." Sokka said and Katara gives the merchant money.

"Hey. Water Tribe money." The merchant said.

"I hope that's okay." Katara said.

"Just as long as it's money." The merchant said as he closes shop. "Happy Avatar Day!" The merchant said.

"Avatar Day?" Lucy and Aang asked at the same time.

"You guys going to the festival in Chin Village right?" The merchant asked.

"Ya know what? I'd like to go there." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"What do you think, Aang?" Gray asked.

"Let's go check it out." Aang answered.

The gang go to the village named Chin Village and they are standing in the middle of the busy street.

"I didn't realize there was a holiday for the Avatar." Lucy said.

"Neither did I." Aang said.

"Wonder how they celebrate it?" Erza asked and they see a large effigy of Avatar Kyoshi.

"Look! They made a giant Kyoshi float!" Katara said and they go to the side street.

"There's Avatar Roku!" Wendy said as a giant float of Avatar Roku is pulled next to Kyoshi in the middle of the main square.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but it's just nice to be appreciated." Aang said.

"And it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food!" Sokka said as he's eating deep-fried food.

"Aang, look!" Lucy said pointing at a giant float of Aang being pulled.

"That's the biggest me I've every seen!" Aang said.

"Imagine a float of you in that Ocean Spirit." Gray said as the giant Aang float is standing next to the two other Avatars.

The gang then see a villager carrying a torch and he's running down the street.

"Hey, a torch. That's a nice prop." Natsu said eating his deep-fried food.

"Yeah. It's bright, dangerous, and smells manly." Sokka said.

"Please don't be like Elfman." Gray said.

"Wait. What's that guy doing?" Katara asked.

With a loud scream the runner jumps through the float of Kyoshi creating fire that's spreading rapidly over the whole float and the villagers are chanting over the burning float.

"Down with the Avatar!" One of the villagers shouted.

As the villagers chant the runner burns Avatar Roku next and the gang are shocked by this while Lucy becomes flabbergasted.

Meanwhile in another town atop of the hill two people are walking down the quiet street but are being followed by a shadowy figure that passes them on the roof and that figure is the Blue Spirit who lands in front of the two people while unsheathing his dual broadswords and he jumps at the man who's carrying two baskets that are suspended on a long pole and he cuts the baskets off making the man cower inf fear and after the Blue Spirit gets the baskets he goes for the woman who is carrying a large fruit over her head and the Blue Spirit snatches it and disappears leaving the two people in confusion.

In a forest the Blue Spirit makes his way through the thicket and the mask is taken off and is placed on a hollow part at the base of a tree and Zuko heads to cavern where Iroh and Aiko are sitting and they see Zuko who drops the baskets of food.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko asked back as he walks away.

"Hmmm..." Aiko said.

"Mmmmm!" Iroh said with delight as he eats a cupcake.

Back at Chin Village the chants continue as the two floats are being burned and the mayor of Chin Village signals the torch holder whos is now on the roof to throw his torch making the torch holder smirk and he throws the torch into the left eye of the Aang float making crowd cheer at this while Aang looks at this with shock and pain as he closes his left eye but Lucy and Katara run over to the flames and they bend water from pots to get rid of the flames while Natsu runs over and starts eating the flames to get rid of them too.

"Those party poopers are ruining Avatar Day!" One of the villagers said.

"Those party poopers are my friends!" Aang said with anger as he is now on his float and then takes off his hat showing his arrow.

"It's the Avatar himself!" The mayor said.

"He's going to kill us with his awesome Avatar powers!" A villager said.

"No I'm not. I..." Aang was about to continue but the villagers cower in fear.

"I suggest you leave! You're not welcome here, Avatar!" The mayor said.

"Why is he not allowed here? Aang helps people!" Erza said.

"It's true. I'm on your side." Aang said as he lands to the ground.

"I find that hard to swallow, considering what you did to us in your past life! It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great." The mayor said.

"You really think that Aang murdered someone?" Lucy asked.

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader. Now look at us!" A villager said and the villagers next to him look at him in disgust.

"UGH!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time both frightened and disgusted.

"But Aang would never do anything like that." Wendy said defending Aang.

"No Avatar would." Katara said shaking her head.

"It's not fair for you people to question his honor!" Lucy said.

"Let's tell her what we think of the Avatar's 'honor'!" A villager said as he turns around and shakes his read end at Aang and blows a rasberry while the villagers cheer at this and Lucy is more angry but Erza places her hand on her shoulder to calm Lucy down.

"Please give me a chance to clear my name." Aang said.

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." The mayor said.

"He'll gladly stand trial!" Natsu said.

"You'll have to follow our rules. That includes paying bail." The mayor said.

"No problem." Aang said but just then his hands are now cuffed while his head is stuck in a wooden panel and is now behind bars. "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang asked as Lucy just looks at the ground in shame with her hands on her hips while Katara holds her hand before her eyes in shame while Natsu crosses his arms while Gray leans against the wall shaking his head at Aang while Erza places her hand on her face annoyed while Wendy looks at Aang with an apologetic and sympathetic look while Sokka just shakes his head also annoyed.

"Look, Aang, so some people don't like you. Big deal! There's a whole nation of Firebenders who hate you." Natsu said but Lucy smacks him.

"That's not helpful." Lucy said.

"Let's just bust him outta here and get outta here before that loser mayor sees us." Gray said.

"I can't." Aang said.

"Sure you can! Just a little swish-swish-swish! Airbending slice! And We're on our way!" Sokka said as he was doing cut the air motions making Lucy, Katara, Erza, and Gray annoyed by this.

"What 'Master Swish' is trying to say is that you're supposed to be saving the world with me." Lucy said.

"You can't do it while you're locked up here." Katara said.

"But I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either. I need you guys to prove my innocence." Aang said.

"But we don't know how. That crime happened three-hundred years ago." Sokka said.

"Okay, Sokka. I always thought you were an expert detective." Aang said.

"Hmm. I guess I can be classified as such." Sokka said.

"YOU? Since when?" Gray asked amused.

"Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky." Katara said.

"Everyone wanted to blame on the polar-leopard, but I figured out it was Old Man Jarko wearing polar-leopard boots. See, the real eight-hundred pound polar-leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I'm good." Sokka said as Katara, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray try to hold their laughter while Erza shakes her head at Sokka's ego.

"So you'll help me?" Aang asked.

"Fine, but I'll need some new props." Sokka said and later on he's now wearing a hat and a monocle. "I'm ready." Sokka said and Lucy and Katara giggle while Natsu and Happy chuckle making Sokka extend his monocle. "What?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing, 'detective guy'." Happy said.

Meanwhile a wagon is being pulled by an ostrich-horse through the forest and inside the wagon a wealthy man is playing with chest full of gold pieces but then the cart stops moving making the man look around what's going on and he's hearing rumbling noises outside so he clutches his chest protectively but then the noise dies down and so he sighs in relief but then two swords thrust through the top of the cart and then a fist crashing down through the ceiling making the man look up and he sees the Blue Spirit and the man anxiously gives the Blue Spirit his treasure and the Blue Spirit takes it and disappears leaving the confused and surprised man.

Meanwhile in Chin Village the gang are with the mayor at an area which is small shrine that's near the edge of a tall cliff.

"This is the crime scene." The mayor said and Sokka starts looking around the shrine. "This is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi." The mayor said pointing at a footprint and Sokka looks at it. "It was at sunset, three-hundred and seventy years ago today, that was when she emerged from the temple, and struck down Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader." The mayor explained showing them the statue of Chin the Great who raises his fist in triumph. "Feel free to appreciate it." The mayor said as he leaves.

Sokka investigates the shrine further and he looks at the statue and then something catches his attention and he uses his monocle to look at the right foot of the statue making his eyes widen and so he runs over to the shrine.

"This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone and we know that the statue was built after Chin died." Sokka said.

"So if they were built at the same time, that means..." Lucy was cut off by Sokka.

"Quiet! I wanna solve it!" Sokka said.

"Then do it, three-year-old!" Lucy replied.

"That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple!" Sokka said.

"Not bad, Sherlock Moron." Gray said.

"This is a big hole in the mayor's story, but that's not gonna be enough to prove Aang's innocence." Katara said.

"We'll need more evidence than that." Erza said.

"You're right. We need to go to Kyoshi Island." Sokka said as he blows bubbles with a dragon shaped pipe.

"Where'd you get that?" Natsu asked looking at the dragon pipe.

Meanwhile in prison Aang is still cuffed and is leaning against the prison wall.

"You got a bald head." A voice said and Aang looks up to see another prisoner. "Some nice tattoos." The prisoner said and he has a strong build, wearing earrings on both ears, and his body has a large snake tattoo and he charges at Aang but stops because of the chain around his neck. "You're gonna fit in real well in here." The prisoner said making Aang chuckle nervously.

In Kyoshi Island a man in a watch tower signals the approach by ringing a bell and many people see the bison arriving and when Appa lands in front of the statue of Kyoshi which is now newly rebuilt everyone in the village has gathered to greet them and as they are clapping the foam man gets in front and starts squealing as foam appears in his mouth and he faints and the gang wave at the people but then the little girl Koko notices something wrong.

"Where's Aangy?" Koko asked.

"You're still calling him that?" Gray asked.

"Aang couldn't be here, Koko. Sorry." Lucy said making the villagers sigh in disappointment.

"I wanted to see Aangy, but at least you're here, Miss Lucy." Koko said and the crowed cheers in agreement.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Oyaji, Aang is in jail. The town of Chin says he murdered their leader in a past life." Katara said.

"What?" Oyaji asked shocked.

"They say it was Kyoshi." Natsu said.

"That's crazy talk! I'll take you to her shrine. Maybe something will help you clear her name." Oyaji said.

Everyone is walking up a gentle slope.

"So...uh, what's Suki up to? Is she around?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah and how's Skyla?" Lucy asked.

"Those two and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids had such a big impact on those two. They said you inspired them and they wanted to change the world." Oyaji explained.

"Oh...well...that's great." Sokka said disappointed.

"Well, I'm glad Skyla's doing great. She's a great fighter." Lucy said.

They then arrive at the temple at the top of the hill.

"This temple was converted into a shrine of Kyoshi. The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit." Oyaji said. "This is her kimono." He added showing them a kimono.

"She had exquisite taste." Wendy said touching the kimono.

"Please don't touch." Oyaji said.

"Sorry." Wendy said.

"Her fans were her weapons correct?" Erza asked looking at the fans.

"Correct. Please refrain from touching them as well." Oyaji said.

"These were her boots?" Lucy asked looking at two big brown boots.

"Her feet must have been enormous." Katara said.

"The biggest of any Avatar!" Oyaji said and then Lucy and Katara realize something.

"Wait...big feet?" Lucy asked as she remembers the small footprint.

"Little footprint?" Katara asked.

"As we figured. There's no way..." Erza was then cut off by Sokka.

"Hey. Special outfit? Hat and pipe? These things mean anything to any of you?" Sokka asked.

"No. Not really." Lucy answered as she smirks.

"Fine. Go ahead, Sherlock Idiot." Gray said.

"Aha! There's no way Kyoshi could have made that footprint and therefore, there is nothing linking her to the crime scene." Sokka said.

"Brilliant, Sokka." Katara said unimpressed and rolls her eyes.

"I think I'd make a better detective than him." Lucy said.

"You said it." Natsu said.

Meanwhile Aang is sitting in a circle of other inmates.

"This girl you're talking about. She'll come around. Just hang in there." The first prisoner said.

"You think so?" Aang asked as he removes his head out of the panel.

"Sure." The first prisoner said.

"Yeah." The second prisoner said.

"You're a catch." The third prisoner said.

"I don't know..." Aang said.

"Hey. You're smart, funny, handsome. Not to mention you're the Avatar." The first prisoner said.

"You guys are great. Thanks." Aang said smiling.

"Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel." The third prisoner said as he wipes a tear from his eye.

Back at Kyoshi's shrine Oyaji shows the gang a painting.

"This piece is called 'The Birth of Kyoshi'. It was painted at sunrise on this day this island was founded. It was today in fact, three-hundred and seventy years ago." Oyaji explained.

"Wait. Three-hundred and seventy years ago? Are you sure it was today?" Sokka asked.

"Seeing as how it's Kyoshi's Day, yes. I'm sure." Oyaji said.

"This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise. It took place at sunset." Sokka said.

"I see the shadows." Erza said.

"They point east so the sun must have been in the west." Lucy said.

"So what?" Oyaji asked.

"If Kyoshi was in the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi!" Sokka said but Lucy and Erza grab his pipe and they whack at his head hard knocking him down causing Gray to chuckle.

"Nice conclusion, 'Detective'." Gray said sarcastically.

It's now nighttime in Chin Village and the gang return to Chin Village and in the prison to talk to the mayor.

"Honorable Mayor, we've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some strong evidence." Katara said.

"Evidence? That's not how the court system works." The mayor said.

"That's stupid!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"How can Aang prove his innocence?" Wendy asked.

"Simple. I say what happened, then he'll say what happened, then I'll decide who's right. That's why we call it justice. Because it's 'just us'." The mayor said as he walks away laughing leaving the gang shocked while Lucy is completely angry.

"I'll bring you justice when I'm done with you!" Lucy yelled.

It's now daytime and every villager has gathered in the amphitheater and the gang are sitting up front.

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar showed up and killed him. That's how it happened." The mayor said as he leaves with a grin on his face.

_"Wow. That was the MOST stupidest story in so many ways."_ Lucy said in her mind.

"The accused will now present his argument." The guard said.

"You can do it, Aang." Natsu said softly.

"Just remember the evidence." Carla said softly said.

"Right...evidence. Ladies and gentlemen...I'm about to tell you what happened. And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one..." Aang tries to remember.

"The footprint!" Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah. You see I have large feet. Furthermore, your temple matches your statue, but...I was in a painting at sunset. So there you have it. I'm not guilty." Aang said making a big grin.

Everyone is unimpressed with Aang's argument and the gang have big smiles on their faces and Sokka and Natsu give him a thumbs up.

"He's dead." Sokka said through his teeth.

"Shut up." Erza said through her teeth.

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka said through his teeth.

Meanwhile at Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko's hideout in the forest Zuko sits down while Iroh walks into the cave.

"Looks like you've done some serious shopping, but where did you get the money to buy this stuff?" Aiko asked.

"Uncle, do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked ignoring Aiko's question.

"To be honest with you, Nephew, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty." Iroh said.

"There's no honor for me without the Celestial Mage and the Avatar." Zuko said.

"Zuko, even if you did capture the Celestial Mage and the Avatar, I'm sure it wouldn't solve our problems. Not now anyway." Aiko said.

"Then there is no hope for me." Zuko said.

"No, Zuko! You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down the road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Iroh said and Zuko walks away into the forest.

Back at Chin Village.

"Mayor Tong, I'd like for the court to hear one last testimony." Lucy announced.

"I've already told you, it's just me and the accused. You can't call any witnesses." Tong said.

"This isn't just any witness. We're gonna call...Avatar Kyoshi herself!" Katara said making the villagers murmur and they show Aang wearing a Kyoshi costume and then the two girls sit down.

"What are you guys doing?" Gray asked.

"Well, she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her outfit might trigger something." Lucy said.

"I do believe in power of stuff." Sokka said.

"This is a mockery of Chin law!" Tong said.

"Please! If you could just wait one more minute, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here." Katara said.

"Hi, everybody. Avatar Kyoshi here." Aang said.

"This is ridiculous! For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar..." Tong was then cut off by a tornado of earth.

The sky darkens as the tornado dies down and Aang is no longer here but the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror. A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home, but he did not back down that day. We split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi Island so that my people would be safe from invaders." Avatar Kyoshi explained as she is engulfed by the earth tornado again as the sky turns to light again and when the tornado disappears Aang is standing to where is was again and was about to fall but Lucy and Katara catch him.

"What just happened?" Aang asked.

"Uh...you kind of confessed." Katara answered.

"Sorry." Lucy said.

"And I find you guilty! Bring out the Wheel of Punishment!" Tong ordered and the villagers cheer.

"This is not good." Happy said.

"You think?" Carla asked while Momo covers his eyes with his tail while Grace covers her eyes with her paw.

Meanwhile Iroh and Aiko are packing and then Zuko approaches.

"Uncle, I thought about what you said." Zuko said.

"You did? Good, good." Iroh said.

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together." Zuko said making Iroh frown while Aiko is shocked.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"I going to find my own way." Zuko said as he grabs his backpack and starts to walk.

"Wait!" Iroh said as he gives Zuko the ostrich-horse and Zuko mounts on it.

"Be careful out there." Aiko said.

"I will." Zuko said as he looks at the two one last time before he makes the ostrich-horse to gallop off leaving Iroh and Aiko.

Meanwhile at Chin Village Aang is now standing next to the Wheel of Punishment.

"The accused will now spin the Wheel of Punishment to determine his sentence." The guard said.

Aang turns to see his friends and they all look at him with worry.

"I did say I would face justice. So I will." Aang said as he walks over to the Wheel of Punishment.

"Come on!" One of the villagers said.

"Eaten by bears!" Another villager said.

"Razor pit!" The third villager said.

"Community service!" Lucy said.

"Please stop on community service!" Katara said.

The wheel then starts spinning slowly and then stops.

"Looks like it's 'boiled in oil'." The guard said and the villagers cheer while Aang is scared while the gang are shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Erza said.

Just then a bomb bounces into the temple and then blows up making the whole place shake.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked.

"Look!" Lucy said pointing at Mongke.

"Not him again." Gray said.

"We have come to claim this village for the Fire Lord! Now show me your leader so I may...dethrone him." Mongke said as Kahchi attacks the statue of Chin with his Guan Dao and the statue crumbles.

"He's over there!" A villager said pointing at Tong who hides behind the Wheel of Punishment.

"Avatar, do something!" Tong said.

"Gee, I'm sure he'd love to help, but he's supposed to be boiled in oil." Lucy said and Tong switches to the sweeping man picture.

"There! Community service! Serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!' Tong said.

Aang smiles and he jumps out his Kyoshi costume and faces Kahchi who readies his weapon but as he was about to charge Aang uses his fans and spins out of the rhino's path and uses his Airbending to knock Kahchi out of his saddle while Kahchi's rhino goes for Tong and charges but Lucy summons Chou and he lifts the rhino up and throws it to the ground.

"You owe us, loser." Lucy said as she goes off to join Aang.

"Rough Rhinos! To the town!" Mongke commanded.

Vachir shoots his fire arrows at the down setting fire to the roof of a building while Mongke uses his Firebending to burn another house while Yeh-Lu rides by a hay wagon and drops some lit bombs making the wagon explode and destroys a house next to the wagon while Ogodei rides past another house and uses his chains to break the support beams.

Ogodei gets confronted by Katara and Wendy and Ogodei throws his chain at the two girls but Katara deflects them with her Waterbending making the chain tied up Ogodei allowing Wendy to use Sky Dragon Wing Attack at Ogodei knocking him off but the chain is attached to the saddle and Katara water whips the rhino to make it run off while dragging Ogodei.

Sokka, Natsu, and Gray come down the stairs between of the Rough Rhinos and Natsu breathes fire at Vachir while Gray shoots ice at Yeh-Lu and Gray's ice gets Yeh-Lu's bombs causing an explosion that knocks Yeh-Lu and his rhino into a building destroying it but the three take cover from the flying debris and Yeh-Lu's helmet rolls by and Sokka sees his boomerang on the ground.

"Boomerang! You always come back!" Sokka said.

"Happy now, boomerang guy?" Gray asked.

Just then Vachir aims at the three and he shoots his arrow at Sokka's hat but Sokka throws his pipe at the archer and the pipe slides over the burning arrow and gets rid of the flame surprising Vachir and Erza sneaks up behind and enters Fire Empress Armor and together with Natsu they use their Fire Magic to get Vachir knocking him and rhino against a wall and into a house destroying it.

Lucy and Aang confront Mongke in an alley and Mongke uses his Firebending to increase his speed to charge at the two but Lucy and Aang jump over while bending an air shield to protect themselves making Aang lose his fans and headdress and Aang makes an air scooter while Lucy gets on Chou and they charge at Mongke who also charges while throwing fire blasts but they dodge and Aang slides under the rhino while Chou strikes at the rhino but Mongke makes his rhino recover from the attack and the two charge at Mongke again for the third time and Mongke bends powerful fire blasts that consumes the whole alley but Aang propels himself through with his Airbending while Chou gets through the flame and Aang and Lucy deliver their attacks with the feet while Chou delivers a powerful punch and the three crash into Mongke knocking him through a wooden fence.

Later on fireworks go off in the village.

"From now on, we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day and also start a new Celestial Mage Day as well in honor of the day Avatar Aang and Celestial Mage Lucy saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion." Tong announced as the gang are now holding bowls and Sokka and Natsu look at their bowls.

"Uh, what're these?" Natsu asked looking at what looks like Aang-shaped and Lucy-shaped pieces of dough.

"That's our festival food! Unfried dough. May we eat it and be reminded of how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil." Tong announced and the villagers cheer but the gang have uncertain looks as they pick up the dough cookies.

"Happy Avatar and Celestial Mage Day, everyone!" Katara said as she eats her dough and so does everyone else.

"This isn't that bad right?" Wendy asked.

"This is by far the worst town we've ever been to." Gray said.

"Agreed." Sokka said.

"I can't believe there's a new Celestial Mage holiday now. You're getting famous, Lucy." Happy said.

"This is a bit much for me though." Lucy said as she eats her dough.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really hoping you guys are actually enjoying this story so far. I'll make another chapter soon, so look forward to that. Until then, see ya and take care.**


	26. The Blind Siblings

**Now time for Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 6: The Blind Siblings**

In an Earth Kingdom town named Gaoling the gang are in a shop and Sokka looks at a big green bag while Katara, Wendy, Erza, and Gray look at him while Natsu is standing outside with Lucy who is sitting near Aang writing something in her journal (A/N: Yes, Lucy has a journal.) and Sokka ponders at the bag.

"It's pricey, but I do like it." Sokka said.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara said.

"I do, don't I? But it's too expensive. I shouldn't." Sokka said.

"Then don't get it." Gray said bored with Sokka again as he walks away and the others follow him and Sokka follows as well but then comes back for the bag.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it!" Sokka said grinning.

While the gang are waiting for Sokka a town citizen walks to them and shows Aang a flyer.

"Psst! Hey, you kids like Earthbending? You like...throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy." The town citizen said giving Aang the flyer.

"Look! There's a coupon on the back." Aang said.

"And the first lesson's free." Natsu said.

"Who knows? This Master Yu might be the Earthbending teacher you've been looking for." Lucy said and Sokka joins them with his new bag and Gray face palms at him.

"What?" Sokka asked.

Aang is now in Yu's Earthbending Academy and he's wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit and his hat still on and he's standing with a line of younger kids and Master Yu appears walking in the middle of the opposite rows.

"Take your stances!" Yu instructed and the students do so but Aang doesn't. "Now strike as if you're punching through your opponent's head." Yu said and the opposite rows lift their rocks shocking Aang and the student throws his rock at the Airbender getting him in the gut and smashes into a vase by the impact. "So are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt." Yu said but Aang stares at him while still covered in sand and shards but then the sand covers his face.

Aang walks out of the academy and joins the gang who were waiting for him.

"So how'd it go?" Natsu asked.

"He's not the one." Aang answered and just then two male students walks out.

"I think The Boulder's gonna win back the belt in Earth Rumble VI!" One of the male students said.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best Earthbenders in the world to get a chance." The other male student said and Aang overhears them.

"Excuse me, but where is this Earthbending tournament?" Aang asked.

"It's on the island of Noneya...Noneya business!" One of the male students said and they laugh while walking away leaving Aang disappointed while Lucy, Katara, and Erza glare at the two and Sokka laughs as well.

"Oh, I gotta remember that one." Sokka said.

"It's wouldn't be wise to." Erza threatened.

"Sorry..." Sokka said.

"I'll be right back." Lucy said as she follows the students around a corner.

"I'll go too. Hey, strong guys!" Katara said following Lucy.

"What was I thinking? I didn't need a new bag! Why'd you guys let me buy this?" Sokka asked dropping his bag and then screams and punching can be heard from the alley.

"You were the one who decided to buy it, you half-wit!" Gray snapped as more screaming, yelling, and punching is still heard.

"Aye on that." Happy said as Momo gets into the bag while Grace shakes her head at Momo and then the screaming and punching sounds stop.

Just then they see Lucy and Katara coming back.

"Ready to find your Earthbending teacher, Aang? We're going to Earth Rumble VI!" Katara said.

"How did you two get them to tell you?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, two girls have their ways." Lucy answered smiling devilishly making Natsu and Gray sweat drop.

In the alley the two students are shown to be frozen together at the head and encased in ice while also looking like as if they've been hit by a truck, airplane, boat, and a stampede.

It's now nighttime and people are entering a lighted tunnel with a rock face and the gang enter the arena and sit on empty seats in front row.

"Hey! Front row seats!" Aang said.

"I wonder why no one else sits here?" Natsu asked and then a rock lands in the front row next to them making them jump except Erza.

"That's why." Erza said.

In the center of the ring a man arrives.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!" Xin Fu announced and the crowd cheers and Lucy sighs.

"This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Gray said.

"And that's what I paid for." Sokka said.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the guy out of the ring and you win!" Xin Fu explained as he leaps to a podium above the ring. "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Hippo!" Xin Fu announced as he rings the bell.

The crowd cheers as The Boulder enters the ring while The Hippo does the same and he roars.

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this match in a landslide!" The Boulder.

"Hippo...mad!" Hippo yelled as he stomps on one foot making Happy and Momo cower.

The Boulder fires three rocks at The Hippo who doesn't move and he catches one piece of rock, chews on it, and spits it out and then The Hippo jumps up and down causing the arena to tilt making The Boulder lose his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu said.

The Boulder reaches the edge but he saves himself by bending out part of the ring into a small platform, grabs it, and then throws it at The Hippo's back making The Hippo look at him and then The Boulder bends The Hippo's part of the ring and throws him out on it making The Hippo crash in the lower area.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu announced.

"How about The Boulder, Aang? He's has some nice moves." Wendy suggested.

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles." Aang said.

"That's kind of agreeable. What do you think, Natsu?" Lucy asked but Natsu is cheering loudly with Sokka making her face palm. "Idiots." Lucy and Gray said at the same time.

"Next match! The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu announced.

Fire Nation Man enters the ring while happily waving a Fire Nation flag and the crowd boos at him and Natsu and Sokka also boo at him loudly.

"Please do rise for the Fire Nation national anthem! Fire Lord, my flames burn for thee!" Fire Nation Man sings but the crowd boos again while throwing rock pieces at him.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled throwing his rock and Natsu does the same.

After getting hit in the head by a rock Fire Nation Man becomes angry but then he starts to wonder as he's sunk chest-deep into the ground making him drop his flag and then he sees The Boulder raising himself high into the air on a rock pillar making Fire Nation Man look frightened.

"No, no please!" Fire Nation Man begged.

The Boulder grins as he leaps into the air and plummets straight down with his feet held behind his back to direct his knees to the ground slamming the surface of the ring creating a pillar under Fire Nation Man catapulting him out of the ground and he flies through air screaming and he's smacked upside down and face first against the large boulder that's still there.

"Yeah! Woohoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Natsu yelled.

"We lost them." Happy said.

"As if we haven't already." Gray said.

Later on The Boulder is facing more opponents which are The Gopher who gets slammed between two rocks, The Gecko who gets hit in the stomach by a rock pillar, Headhunter who gets hit with an earth coin and during the fights and his victories the crowd cheers while Sokk and Natsu do the same much to the gang's major annoyance.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your tag team champions...the Blind Bandits!" Xin Fu announced as two children which one is a girl and the other is a boy walk into the ring while carrying a championship belt before they give it to their assistant.

"They can't really be blind." Katara said.

"Is that part of their characters?" Lucy asked.

"I think they are blind." Aang said.

"I think they are GOING DOWN!" Sokka said.

"And I think you're a moron." Gray said.

The Blind Bandits face The Boulder.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about hurting two blind children." The Boulder said.

"Sounds like to me you're scared, Boulder." The female Bandit said.

"Yeah. What are you? A spineless wimp?" The male Bandit asked.

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you two in a rock-a-lanche!" The Boulder said.

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" The female Bandit said.

"Bring it on, Dirt-for-Brains!" The male Bandit said and two laugh.

Their laughter was familiar to Aang as he has a flashback of seeing two children with a flying boar laughing in the swamp and Aang is completely stunned.

"It's on!" The Boulder said.

The Boulder starts to attack by stomping his foot to the ground but then everything goes black and white and white shock waves move from his foot where it has hit the ground and the shock waves travel to the two Bandits' bodies and then everything is in color again and the female Bandits moves forward as she indicates The Boulder's movements and the male Bandit draws a line between himself and the female Bandit before The Boulder's foot strikes the ground again but everything goes black and white again as another shock wave is moving from him and so the female Bandit swings her right foot in an arc towards the ground and she strikes the ground creating a shock wave in the arena floor on the line the male Bandit made and when The Boulder's foot meets the shock wave it makes The Boulder drop down to the ground in a perfect split.

"Wow." Happy said as both Natsu and Sokka are shocked by this while Gray tries to hold his laughter.

"That's just...unsettling." Erza said.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The Boulder cries in pain.

The female Bandit tags in the male Bandit who makes a chopping motion with his right hand and three stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Boulder and he gets ejected from the ring and forces him against the wall and the two Bandits smirk.

"Your winners and still champions, The Blind Bandits!" Xin Fu announced and crowd cheers.

"How did they do that?" Lucy asked.

"They waited...and they listened. Just like Bumi said." Aang said.

"But wait a minute. How's this even fair? It was a two against one match right?" Gray asked.

"Maybe there are some tag teaming involved if needed." Erza suggested.

"To make things interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandits. Another tag team may be involved." Xin Fu announced but there was silence. "What? No one dares to face The Blind Bandits?" Xin Fu asked.

"I will!" Aang called.

"So will I!" Lucy called.

"Very well. Come forward." Xin Fu said.

Lucy and Aang walk over to the ring and they face The Blind Bandits.

"What are those two doing? Are they trying to kill themselves?" Gray asked.

"You doubting them?" Katara asked.

"What? No. You saw what those two just did to The Boulder." Gray said.

"I think they know what they're doing." Wendy said.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka cheered.

"Avenge The Boulder, Luce!" Natsu cheered.

"Do people really wanna see FOUR little kids fighting out here?" The male Bandit asked.

"For your information, I'm older than you two, kid." Lucy said.

"Oooooh." The audience said.

"That indicates you wanna get killed." The male Bandit replied.

"Let's just get this over with." The female Bandit said.

"Wait. I don't wanna fight you two. My friend and I want to talk." Aang said.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka yelled.

"Talking is cheap! FIGHT!" Natsu yelled but Erza punches the two in their heads.

"What is wrong with you two?" Gray asked.

"Don't boo at them!" Katara said.

As Aang's feet touches the ground the female Bandit smirks and stomps the ground with her left foot while the male Bandit stomps the ground with his right foot making a shock wave that travels across the ground and a large rock to rise from under Lucy and Aang who Airbend themselves away and Aang lands lightly while Lucy lands in a cartwheel fashion.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet! What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?" The female Bandit asked and Aang smiles sheepishly.

"And somebody's a little scared to taste pain! What's your fighting name? The Soft-hearted Coward?" The male Bandit asked.

"Your fighting name should be called 'The Rude and Hardheaded Brute'." Lucy said.

"Why you...!" The male Bandit growled as he bends another pillar at Lucy but uses it as a lift and jumps off.

"Where'd the other one go?" The male Bandit asked.

"I dunno." The female Bandit said and Aang and are Lucy are behind them.

"Just listen!" Aang said.

"Aang!" Lucy said.

"There you two are!" The female Bandit said.

"You're both dead meat!" The male Bandit said.

The two launch rocks at them but Lucy and Aang work together to stop the rocks with their Airbending and they send an air blast to knock the two Bandits out of the ring making everyone shocked but the crowd cheers for Lucy's and Aang's victory and Lucy sees the two Bandits walking away.

"Please listen! I need an Earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be one of you!" Aang said.

"Whoever you are, just leave us alone." The female Bandit said as the two bend a doorway open and they exit.

"Wait!" Aang said as he runs to the wall but it was too late as the wall closes.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Lucy said.

The two get back on the ring to meet with the others and Natsu and Sokka take the belt and the sack of gold pieces.

"Way to go, champs!" Sokka said but Aang looks sad.

The next day the gang are walking around Gaoling.

"Now I'm glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka said who is now wearing the belt.

"That's a big relief." Gray said with sarcasm.

"Why are we going back to the Earthbending Academy anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Because if we want find the Blind Bandits, that place is great to start." Aang answered.

The gang enter the academy and they see the two male students from yesterday.

"Oh, great. Those two again." One of the male students said.

"What was that?" Lucy asked giving them an evil glare.

"N-nothing!" The male student said.

"Yeah, we didn't think so." Katara said.

"Nicely done." Sokka said.

"You two are almost becoming Erza." Gray said.

"Hey wait! You and that kid defeated the Blind Bandits!" The other male student said.

"We need to talk to them. Do you know where they live?" Aang asked.

"The Blind Bandits are a mystery. They show up to fight and then disappear." The male student said.

"I get the feeling you're not telling us anything!" Lucy yelled.

"No, no. I-I swear. No one knows where they go or who they are." The male student said.

"That's because we're asking about the wrong people. In my vision, I saw two children, which is a boy and girl and they have a flying boar with them. Know anybody like that?" Aang asked.

"Well, a flying boar is a symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town. Probably in the whole world." The male student said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they have children." The other male student said.

"Flying boar is good enough for me. Let's check it out." Aang said and they go.

"Yeah. You she-devils better leave." The male student said softly.

"What?!" Lucy demanded as four tick marks appear on her head scaring the two.

"Nothing!" The male students said as they turn around.

"I have no time to waste on punks like you so I'll let you off, but I got my eye on you." Lucy said as she leaves.

"Fairy Tail." Natsu said coolly as he walks off as well.

Meanwhile at Earth Rumble VI Xin Fu is with The Boulder.

"I'm telling you, The Boulder saw what happened. I saw those two strike, but there was no Earthbending. Nothing made contact. The Blind Bandits just fell out of the ring. They must've took dive and split money with those two people." The Boulder said.

"No one cheats Xin Fu!" Xin Fu said as he slams the wall causing rocks to land on his feet making him cry in pain and anger.

Meanwhile the gang are spying on a gate and they see a crest with a flying boar on it.

"That must be the flying boar." Erza said.

"Let's go." Aang said.

The gang enter the courtyard but then the ground lifts up and launches the gang into the air and the fall and land on different bushes and Aang looks up to see the two Bandits and they're wearing white fancy clothing.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" The female Bandit asked.

"Yeah and why'd you bring Princess Weakling?" The male Bandit asked.

"How did you two know it was us?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" Sokka said.

"One Elfman is good enough." Gray said.

"Who's Elfman?" Sokka asked.

"Our friend from Fairy Tail whose always man this, man that." Natsu answered.

"Not to mention you're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara said.

"She gotcha there." Happy said.

"Shut it, Cat." Sokka said.

"How did you find us?" The female Bandit asked.

"Well, a crazy king told me that I had to find an Earthbending teacher who listens to the earth. Then I had a vision in a magic swamp and..." Aang was cut off by Wendy.

"What Aang's trying to say is that he's the Avatar." Wendy said.

"Yeah and if he doesn't master Earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord." Lucy said.

"Not our problem, Princess Weakling. Now get out of here, or I beat you all senseless." The male Bandit threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu replied.

"Bring it, Spiky." The male Bandit said but the female Bandit puts her arm in front of him.

"Calm down, Jiba. If you beat them senseless, you'll expose your violent nature." The female Bandit said calling the male Bandit Jiba.

"Fine." Jiba said.

"Good. Now you guys get out of here or I'll call the guards." The female Bandit said.

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war." Sokka said.

"And your part is to teach Aang Earthbending." Gray said.

"Guards! Guards! Help!" The female Bandit called making the gang scatter before the guards arrive.

"Toph, Jiba, what happened?" A guard asked.

"I...thought I heard someone. We got scared." Toph said.

"You know your father doesn't want you two wandering the grounds without supervision." The guard said as he escorts the two children.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"I got an idea." Aang said.

Meanwhile inside the Beifong house two people named Lao and Poppy are sitting on a sofa drinking tea.

"I'm pleased to hear Toph's and Jiba's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure they're not trying anything dangerous." Lao said talking to Master Yu from before.

"Absolutely not. I am keeping them both at a beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only." Master Yu said.

"Very good." Lao said and just then a servant enters.

"Sir, you have visitors." The servant said.

"Who thinks they are so important they can just come into my home unannounced?" Lao asked.

"Uh...the Celestial Mage and the Avatar, sir." The servant answered making Toph widen her eyes in surprise while Jiba just looks annoyed and lets out a grunt.

In the dinning room the Beifong family, Master Yu, and the gang are having dinner and Sokka and Natsu devour their food while a servant brings soup to Toph and Jiba.

"Blow on them. They're too hot for them." Lao said.

"Allow me." Aang said as he bends a small tornado at the cup and everyone claps.

"Avatar Aang and Celestial Mage Lucy, it is an honor to have you two visit us." Poppy said.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked.

"We'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer." Aang answered.

"But Aang can't do it without finding an Earthbending teacher first and I still have to decide my third element." Lucy said.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph and Jiba when they were little." Lao said.

"Then they must be great Earthbenders! Probably good enough to teach someone else." Aang said but Toph bends a fissure under the table at Aang. "Ow!" Aang said and everyone looks at Toph who is eating her soup while Jiba lets out a small snicker.

"They're still learning the basics." Master Yu said.

"Yes and sadly, because of their blindness, I don't think they'll ever become masters." Lao said.

"Well, I'm sure they're better than you think they are." Lucy said but Jiba bends a fissure this time at Lucy. "Ow!" Lucy said and everyone looks at Jiba who eats his soup.

Aang who has had enough with the two twins lets out a sneeze and causes rice to fly at the entire family and Master Yu.

"What's your problem?!" Jiba asked angry.

"What's YOUR problem?!" Aang asked back and the two glare at each other in anger closely while a small lightning appears between their faces.

"Jiba, sit down." Toph said.

"Whatever." Jiba mumbled as he sits down.

"Aang, sit." Lucy said and Aang does what he was told.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert?" Poppy asked.

Later on the gang are in a guest room and Appa is outside the window while Aang pats the bison.

"Good night, buddy." Aang said.

"Hey." A voice said the gang see Toph and Jiba entering.

"What you two want now? A guest room brawl?" Lucy asked mockingly.

"No. Look, we're sorry about dinner." Toph said.

"BOTH of you?" Lucy asked looking at Jiba.

"Duh." Jiba answered annoyed. "Let's just call it a truce already." He said.

Lucy and Aang are walking with Toph and Jiba through the courtyard.

"Even though my brother and I were born blind, we've never had a problem seeing. We see with Earthbending. It's kind like seeing with our feet. We feel the vibrations in the Earth and can see where everything is." Toph said.

"There's you two losers, that tree, heck and even those ants." Jiba said.

"That's amazing!" Aang said.

"Our parents don't understand. They always treat us like we're helpless...especially Jiba since he's younger." Toph said.

"Is that why you two became the Blind Bandits?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Jiba answered.

"Why stay here when you two aren't happy?" Aang asked.

"They're our parents. Where are we supposed to go?" Toph asked.

"I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I came from a rich family too and I wasn't happy when I had to live with my father so I ran away from him." Lucy said.

"Must've taken a lotta guts to do somethin' like that." Jiba said.

"You guys can come with us." Aang said.

"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do. That's the life, but it's not our lives." Toph said but then she feels something places her hand on the ground. "Jiba, you feel it too?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. We're bein' ambushed." Jiba said and they try to run but then The Gopher rises to stops them and four metal cages trap the four and The Hippo stomps on the cages.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin Fu said smirking.

Later on the Beifongs, Yu, and the gang discover what happened and Erza spots a note attached to a dagger.

"Whoever took Lucy, Aang, Toph, and Jiba left this." Erza said. "It says, 'If you want to see your children again, bring five-hundred gold pieces to the arena.' It's signed by Xin Fu and The Boulder." Erza said.

"I can't believe it..." Sokka said.

"I know...we have The Boulder's autograph!" Natsu cheered as he and Sokka high five each other but Erza punches their heads.

"Imbeciles! We have more important things to worry about!" Erza said.

"Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter and my son back." Lao said.

"We're going with you." Katara said.

"Poor Toph. Poor Jiba. They must be so scared." Poppy said.

At the Earth Rumble VI arena Lucy, Aang, Toph, and Jiba are suspended high above in their cages.

"You think you're so tough?" Jiba asked.

"Come up here so we can wipe that grin off your face!" Toph said.

"I'm not smiling." Xin Fu said dryly.

"Toph! Jiba!" Lao called.

"Here's your money. Let them go." Gray said as he sets the bag down while Yu Earthbends the money across Xin Fu who grabs the money and signals for Toph and Jiba to be sent down and the two twins go to Lao.

"What about Lucy and Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Celestial Mage and the Avatar. Now get out of my ring." Xin Fu said.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu replied but Fire Nation Man appears in an earth tornado while The Gecko jumps down from the ceiling while The Hippo stomps to the ground and crushes the boulder while Headhunter jumps onto the ring while The Gopher pops from underground.

"You think we're scared?" Gray asked.

"Guys, just go." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We'll be okay." Aang said.

The gang run to Lao, Toph, and Jiba who are leaving the arena.

"Toph, Jiba, we need an Earthbender to deal with them. We need you two." Katara said.

"My children are blind. They are blind, tiny, helpless, and fragile. They cannot help you." Lao said.

"Yes. We can. C'mon, Jiba." Toph said and the two walk to the arena.

Xin Fu and the Earthbending wrestlers prepare to leave but were stopped by.

"Let them go!" Toph demanded.

"We beat you all once and we'll be more than happy to do it again!" Jiba said.

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment!" The Boulder said while The Hippo throws the cages away.

The gang prepare to fight but Toph stops them.

"Wait. They're ours." Toph said.

"Go help Twinkle Toes and Princess Weakling." Jiba said as the two twins shake the ring up creating a large dust cloud and enter it.

Toph and Jiba encounter Fire Nation Man who takes time to notice them and moves his foot to attack but the siblings smirk as Fire Nation Man fires a wave of earth but they dodge and bend up part of the ring and they send their own waves ejecting Fire Nation Man from the ring as he slams against the sidelines and lands on the ground shocking Yu and Lao.

While the fight is happening the gang try to free Aang and Lucy and Sokka bangs repeatedly on the cages.

"Hit it harder!" Aang said.

"I'm trying!" Sokka said.

"I wish we had Gajeel with us." Natsu said.

The Gecko crawls along the floor and becomes aware of the siblings' presence and fires two rocks but they easily dodge them and Jiba bends a series of pillars and sends The Gecko flying out of the ring and crashes into Fire Nation Man.

The Gopher tunnels behind the siblings and sends a rock at Jiba's head but Toph grabs the rock and throws it back and then sends The Gopher flying into Fire Nation Man and The Gecko and Sokka and Erza release Lucy and Aang and Aang prepares to fight but Wendy tells him the fight is already happening.

The Boulder and The Hippo prepare to attack the siblings while Headhunter flies in from behind to help with the ambush but Toph hears him and bends a rock column to send Headhunter flying while Jiba bends two rock walls to send The Boulder and The Hippo away.

"I never knew. Your children are amazing." Yu said.

Toph and Jiba clear the dust cloud and they face Xin Fu and Toph crackles her knuckles while Jiba spits while Xin Fu cracks his neck two times and Xin Fu launches two rocks at the siblings but Toph brings up a rock shield to block them and Jiba bends the rock shield at Xin Fu who dodges and hits the ring again but Toph and Jiba pick up his vibration and they sense his attack so they dodge a rock being thrown at them and the two create a fissure and they send Xin Fu flying out of the ring and between Lao and Yu leaving the gang amazed.

"Your children are the greatest Earthbenders I have ever seen." Yu said.

They return to the Beifing estate and Toph talks to her parents.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me and Jiba this way, but the obedient little helpless blind children that you think we are isn't just us. We love fighting. We love being Earthbenders and we're really, really good at it. I know we've kept our life secret from you, but you were keeping us secret from the whole world. I know you were doing it to protect us, but we're big kids and we never had a real friend. So now that you see who we really are, I hope that doesn't change the way you feel about us." Toph said.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you and your brother. It made me realize something." Lao said.

"It has?" Toph asked.

"Yes. I've let you and your brother have far too much freedom. From now on, you both will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day." Lao said.

"But, Dad!" Toph said.

"We're doing this for your own good, Toph. For your brother's own good too." Poppy said.

"Please escort the Celestial Mage, the Avatar, and their friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Lao said.

"I'm sorry, Toph." Aang said.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Aang." Toph said.

The gang are now back outside and they get ready to leave.

"Don't worry. We'll find a teacher. There are other amazing Earthbenders out there." Katara said.

"Not like them." Aang said.

The gang get on Appa but then they notice Toph and Jiba running to Appa.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Our dad changed his mind. He said we're free to travel the world." Toph said.

"Very well." Erza said.

"Yeah. Let's go before he changes his mind again." Sokka said.

"Good idea." Toph said.

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph." Aang said.

"That reminds me. I wanna show you something." Toph said.

"Okay." Aang said as he jumps off Appa but Toph bends a rock and sends him to a tree. "Now we're even." Toph said.

"That also reminds me. Hey, Lucy, can you come here?" Jiba asked making Lucy unsure.

"What is it?" Lucy asked and Jiba bends a rock blade and cuts Lucy's waist. "Hey!" Lucy said.

"Now we're even." Jiba said and Wendy uses her Healing Magic to heal Lucy's waist.

"I hate this kid already." Natsu said softly but Jiba bends another rock blade and cuts Natsu's chest and then bends a rock pillar to send Natsu to the tree with Aang.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, Spiky." Jiba said.

"You may be a threat, but I'll keep my eye on you, kid." Lucy said.

"Glad to hear that, Princess Weakling." Jiba replied.

"Sokka, I'd like the belt back." Toph said and Sokka tosses the belt at Toph's head knocking her down. "Ow!" Toph said.

"You're in for it now for hurting my sis." Jiba said as he bends a rock and hits Sokka with it knocking him off Appa.

Back at the Beifong estate Lao meets with Yu and Xin Fu.

"I know you two are very different, but I believe you would have a common interest." Lao said as a servant brings out a chest of gold and Yu and Xin Fu exchange glances. "The Celestial Mage and the Avatar has kidnapped my children. I want you to do whatever it takes to bring them home." Lao said and Yu and Xin Fu bow in agreement.

Meanwhile the gang are flying on Appa and Toph and Jiba are with them now and despite Lucy's little dislike for Jiba and his attitude she small smiles before going to sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, Toph has an OC twin brother in this story named Jiba. I'll be going now. Until then, take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	27. Zuko's Past

**Here is Chapter 7 of this book. Have fun.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 7: Zuko's Past**

Zuko is alone riding his stolen ostrich-horse through a barren landscape but they arrive at a bridge over a ravine and he starts crossing it but the bridge starts to break but Zuko manages to get past and continues on and later on Zuko smells food and sees a couple preparing a meal below a ridge and because he's hungry he takes out his dual broadswords but then he sees that the woman is pregnant so he puts his swords back and continues on through a grassy field and Zuko starts drinking his water but he's starts becoming tired from his travels, his sight is becoming blurry, and he struggles to maintain consciousness but he shakes himself awake but then closes his eyes and starts having a flashback of a woman in a cloak walking into a dark hallway but Zuko opens his eyes again.

Zuko later arrives at a poor town and looks around while four men in Earth Kingdom clothing gamble.

"Come on! Spider-snake-eyes!" One of the soldiers said as he rolls a pair of dice and they land with two fives. "Yeah!" The soldier cheered but the other two soldiers punch him while Zuko passes them and the soldier leader glares at Zuko who glares back and turns to a merchant.

"Can I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked as he gives two coins.

"Not enough here for a hot meal, but I can get you TWO bags of feed." The merchant said and Zuko looks down disappointed.

Just then two children hide behind the store counter with grins on their faces and one of them throws an egg and hits a soldier who turns around in anger but the two children are already gone so the soldiers glare at Zuko.

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?" The soldier leader asked.

"No." Zuko answered.

"Do you know who threw it?" The soldier leader asked.

"No." Zuko answered again.

"Is that your favorite word? No?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The soldier leader said.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko replied making one of the soldiers laugh but the leader shuts him up.

The merchant comes back with two bags of feed and Zuko was about to take them but the soldier leader grabs them first.

"Thank you for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You'd better leave town. Penalty for stayin's a lot more than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." The soldier leader said as he taps his hammer menacingly before the soldiers leave.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs." The merchant said.

Zuko returns to his ostrich-horse but then one of the little boys appear behind it.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." The boy said but Zuko gets on and rides off but the boy grabs the reins. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you. Come on. I owe you!" The boy said as he leads the way.

Zuko and the boy arrive on a dirt road at a farm in the countryside and when they enter they see various types of pig hybrids.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." The boy said.

"No kidding." Zuko replied.

"You a friend of Lee's?" Someone asked and Zuko sees a man.

"This guy stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he had them running away." The boy named Lee said.

"Does this guy have a name?" A woman asked.

"I'm...uh..." Zuko trails off.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela. Anyone who can hold his own against those thugs are always welcome here. Those men should be ashamed of wearing those Earth Kingdom uniforms." The man said.

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war like Lee's brother, Sensu. Supper's going to be ready. Would you like to stay?" Sela offered.

"Thanks, but I should be moving on." Zuko said.

"Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat." Sela said and Zuko nods in agreement.

Zuko and Gansu are working on the roof of the barn while Lee is resting on a ladder watching the two.

"You don't seem like you're from around here." Lee said and Zuko shakes his head. "Where are you from then?" Lee asked.

"Far away." Zuko answered.

"Ohhh. So where're you goin'?" Lee asked.

"Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking this man personal questions." Gansu ordered making Lee sigh.

"Okay. So how'd you get that scar?" Lee asked making Zuko surprised at the question making him strike his thumb with his hammer and groans in pain.

"It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business." Gansu said as he goes bak to hammering and Zuko does the same.

_Flashback:_

_In the Royal Gardens two figures are sitting by the edge of a pond and those figures are Ursa and a young Zuko feeding bread to four turtle-ducks._

_"Hey, Mom. You wanna see how Azula feeds turtle-ducks?" Young Zuko asked as he throws a loaf of bread into the water and hits one of the baby turtle-ducks shocking Ursa._

_"Zuko! Why would you do that?" Ursa asked and the mother turtle-duck charges and bites Young Zuko's ankle but Ursa removes the mother and places her back into the pond and the mother and her babies swim off._

_"Stupid turtle-duck! Why'd she do that?" Young Zuko asked._

_"Zuko, that's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies, they're gonna bite you back!" Ursa said as she playfully bites Young Zuko who laughs and Ursa laughs with him._

_Later on Young Azula is playing with Young Ty Lee in the royal yard while Young Mai is sitting under a tree and Young Azula tries to do a cartwheel but she messes up and falls but Young Ty Lee does a perfect cartwheel and lands on her feet but Young Azula pushes Young Ty Lee to the ground and laughs at her._

_"Azula!" Young Ty Lee whined._

_Young Zuko and Ursa are walking nearby and Young Mai sees Young Zuko and blushes while turning away giving Young Azula an idea so she whispers to Young Ty Lee who giggles at Young Azula's idea._

_"Mom! Can you have Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game." Young Azula said._

_"I am NOT cartwheeling!" Young Zuko said irritated._

_"You won't have to. Cartwheeling's not a game, dum-dum." Young Azula said._

_"I don't care! I don't wanna play with you!" Young Zuko snapped._

_"We are brother and sister. It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, Mom?" Young Azula asked as she looks innocent._

_"Yes. I think that's a good idea. Go on now. Just for a little while." Ursa said as she walks off while Young Zuko glares at his sister._

_Young Azula takes an apple and places it on Young Mai's head._

_"Here's how it goes. What you have to do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this." Young Azula said as she shoots small jet of flame at the apple and it's on fire._

_Young Zuko is shocked by this and runs to Young Mai who gasps and Young Zuko slams into her and the two are now in the fountain with Young Zuko on Young Mai and they're both shocked and embarrassed._

_"I told you it would work." Young Azula said laughing._

_"Aw, they look so cute together." Young Ty Lee said and Young Zuko gets up angry and storms off._

_"You two are such...ugh!" Young Mai said._

_Ursa is back outside and is carrying a scroll in her hand._

_"I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war-front. You're soaking wet?" Ursa asked as she sees Zuko walking past her and is still wet from the fountain._

_"Girls are crazy!" Zuko yelled._

_Later on Ursa starts reading Iroh's letter._

_"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all get to see it one day, if we don't burn it to the ground first." Iroh said as he wrote the letter on his desk during the siege of Ba Sing Se and laughs._

_Zuko and Azula laugh as well at the joke and Ursa continues to read._

_"'Until then enjoy these gifts.'" Ursa said as two servants come. "'For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription and its superior craftsmanship.'' Ursa keeps reading and Zuko gets the dagger and reads the inscription._

_"'Never give up without a fight.'" Young Zuko read the inscription._

_"'And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls.'" Ursa continues to read while Young Azula receives a doll in green but Young Azula is disgusted and sticks her tongue out._

_"If Uncle doesn't make it back from the war, then Dad will be next in line for Fire Lord, wouldn't he?" Young Azula asked._

_"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh wouldn't return. Besides, Fire Lord Azulon is in a picture of health." Ursa said._

_"How would you feel if our cousins wanted Dad to die?" Young Zuko asked._

_"I think our dad would be a much better Fire Lord than His Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness. And Aunt Malva is just the youngest of the three and can't be a Fire Lord." Young Azula said as she sets her new doll's head on fire._

_Flashback End._

It's now nighttime and Zuko is sleeping in a pile of hay in the barn and while he's asleep Lee sneaks in and takes Zuko's broadswords but stops as Zuko makes a sound in his sleep but Lee takes the swords and sneaks out but Zuko opens his as he already knew Lee snuck in.

Lee is in a sunflower field and he's practicing with the broadswords by cutting the sunflower fields and then starts stabbing a dead tree trunk repeatedly while breathing heavily.

"You're holding them wrong." Zuko said surprising Lee who falls back until he gets back up and gives Zuko his swords back. "Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole." Zuko said as he swings his swords carefully and cuts some of the sunflowers and then gives the swords back to Lee for a try and Lee does his little skill carefully and Zuko nods while Lee chuckles.

"I think you'd like my brother Sensu. He used to show me stuff like this all the time." Lee said as they walk back.

It's now morning and Zuko mounts on his ostrich-horse and prepares to leave while Gansu, Sela, and Lee watch him but Sela gives him a package.

"Here, this should get you through a few meals." Sela said and Zuko was about to take the package but then he sees the Earth soldiers arriving.

"What do you think they want?" Gansu asked.

"Trouble." Zuko answered.

The Earth soldiers stop in front of the family.

"What do you want this time, Gow?" Gansu asked.

"Just thought someone would tell you that your son's battalion got captured. You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Gow asked.

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put 'em on the front line unarmed, the way I heard it. Then they just watched." One of the Earth soldiers said.

"You watch your mouth!" Gansu snapped and Gow was about to ride to Gansu but Zuko gets between and they glare.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow asked as the Earth soldiers ride away.

_Flashback_

_Young Zuko and Young Azula are playing together in the palace ground and Ursa watches them but then a messenger comes to give Ursa a scroll and she reads the scroll but gasps._

_"Uncle Iroh has lost his son. Cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle." Ursa said sadly shocking Young Zuko while Young Azula doesn't even care._

_Flashback End._

Gansu and Sela hug each other sadly.

"What's gonna happen to my brother?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back." Gansu said as he walks away and Sela follows.

"When my dad goes...will you stay?" Lee asked.

"No. I need to move on." Zuko answered as he takes out his dagger and gives it to Lee. "Here. I want you to have this. Read the inscription." Zuko said.

"'Made in Earth Kingdom.'" Lee read.

"The other one." Zuko said.

"'Never give up without a fight.'" Lee read and he sees Zuko riding away and Lee was about to run after him but he stops.

_Flashback_

_Young Zuko is in the palace playing with his new dagger and then fakes his death while falling to the floor while making fake groans and Young Azula watches him._

_"All you do is waste all of your time playing with knives. You're not even good." Young Azula said._

_"Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am!" Young Zuko replied annoyed._

_"By the way, Uncle's coming home." Young Azula said._

_"Does that mean we won the war?" Young Zuko asked._

_"No. It means that Uncle is a quitter and a loser." Young Azula said._

_"What are you talking about? Uncle is NOT a quitter!" Young Zuko snapped._

_"Yes he is! He found out his son died and he just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying." Young Azula said._

_"How do you know what Uncle should do? He's just sad that his only son is gone...forever." Young Zuko said and Ursa arrives._

_"Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes. Hurry up." Ursa said and Zuko leaves._

_"Fire Lord Azulon...can't you just call him 'Grandfather'? He's not even the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will take his place soon." Young Azula said._

_"Young lady, not another word!" Ursa said but Young Azula runs past her. "What is wrong with that child?" Ursa asked to herself._

_The family is now in the Fire Lord's chambers and are sitting in front of Fire Lord Azulon who is sitting on his throne with a wall of fire in front of him._

_"And how was it Great-Grandfather Sozin managed to win the Battle of Han Tui?" Ozai asked._

_"Well...uh..." Young Zuko trails off but Young Azula cuts him off._

_"He won because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes." Young Azula answered._

_"Very good, my dear. Now would you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?" Ozai asked._

_Young Azula stands up and starts with circular motions and starts Firebending and does many complicated moves and finishes her moves with a jump and a powerful fire blast before she lands gracefully._

_"She's a true prodigy. Just like her grandfather for whom she's named." Ozai said and Young Azula sits back down next to Young Zuko._

_"You'll never catch up." Young Azula said._

_"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning." Young Zuko said standing up making Ozai frown._

_Young Zuko does the same circular motion Young Azula did and produces small fire blasts umimpressing Azulon and Young Zuko tries again but falls but he gets back up and tries again but falls harder but Ursa comes to comfort him._

_"I failed." Young Zuko said._

_"No. I love watching you. That's who you are, Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard." Ursa said._

_"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go!" Azulon said and Ursa, Young Zuko, and Young Azula leave but Young Azula pulls Young Zuko with her behind curtains._

_"Why are y..." Young Zuko was cut off by Young Azula's shush and they watch._

_"Father, you must have realized as I have that Lu Ten is gone. Although Iroh's daughters are still alive, they are not worth anything. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home, but I am here, Father." Ozai said._

_"Say what it is you want!" Azulon said._

_"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me." Ozai said._

_"You dare suggest I betray Iroh?! My first born?! Directly after the death of his beloved son?! I think Iroh has suffered enough! But your punishment has begun!" Azulon yelled as his flames start growing making Young Zuko run away while Young Azula stays and watches the rest._

_Young Zuko is now sleeping in his bed but he gets up and sees Young Azula leaning against his door._

_"Dad's gonna kill you! Really he is." Young Azula said._

_"Very funny, Azula." Young Zuko said sarcastically._

_"Fine. Don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime." Young Azula said. "'You must know the pain of losing your first born son by sacrificing your own.'" Young Azula imitates Azulon._

_"Liar!" Young Zuko yelled._

_"I'm only telling you this for your own good. I know! You can find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you." Young Azula said._

_"Stop it! You're lying! Dad would never do that to me!" Young Zuko said._

_"Your father would never do what to you?" A voice asked and it's Ursa. "What is going on?" Ursa asked._

_"I don't know." Young Azula answered innocently._

_"We need to talk." Ursa said dragging Young Azula away._

_"Azula always lies. Azula always lies..." Young Zuko repeats._

_Flashback End._

"Azula always lies." Zuko said as he's lying on the ground but then he sees Sela arriving and she's in a panic.

"I need your help! It's Lee...the thugs came back after Gansu left. They demanded food, but Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife! They took him away! They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barley know you, but..." Sela stops talking as she starts to sob but Zuko stands up.

"I'll get your son back." Zuko said.

It's now sunset and Zuko rides back to the poor town and he sees the Earth soldiers with Lee who is tied up to a tower.

"There he is! I told you he'd come!" Lee said.

Gow and his soldiers prepare themselves for a fight while Zuko does the same thing.

"Let the kid go." Zuko said but Gow laughs at Zuko's order.

"Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" Gow asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I know what you people are. You're not soldiers; you're thugs. Freeloaders, abusing your power. Mostly over women and children. You don't want Lee in your army...you're just sick cowards messing with a family who has already lost one son to the war." Zuko said.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let this stranger insult you like this?" Gow asked one of the soldiers.

One soldier charges at Zuko with his spear but Zuko punches the soldier in the stomach with the hilt of his sword making the soldier run away but another soldier charges with his spear but Zuko punches at the spear making it go up and then shoves the soldier to the ground making the soldier run away as well but the third soldier charges with his spear but Zuko kicks the spear head off and breaks the spear in half making the third soldier run away.

Gow is now alone but he takes out his dual hammers while Zuko takes out his dual swords and Gow bends a rock and throws it at Zuko who deflects it with his sword but Gow strikes again with three large rocks this time but Zuko deflects the two rocks while the third rock hits Zuko but he recovers himself and attacks with his swords while the crowd is watching the fight.

"Give him the left! The left!" An old man chanted.

"It's not a fistfight." An old woman said.

"He has a left sword, don't he?" The old man asked.

Gow keeps Earthbending and throws three large rocks but Zuko deflects the two rocks again but the third rock gets him in his abdomen and falls over but he somersaults backward and gets up but he's weakened and Gow smirks.

"Look out!" The old man said.

Gow bends large four rocks and shoots them at Zuko who destroys them and they continue to fight with full force but Zuko is being defensive and Gow creates a rockalanche and it gets Zuko making the crowd gasp in horror and Zuko is sent flying back and lands on the ground.

_Flashback_

_Young Zuko is sleeping in his bed again but then a hand touches him and he wakes up sleepily and sees Ursa in a cloak._

_"Mom?" Young Zuko asked._

_"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done. I've done to protect you." Ursa said as she hugs Zuko. "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." Ursa said as she pulls up her hood and leaves the room._

_Flashback End._

Zuko is still on the ground and Gow walks over to him.

"Get up." Lee said.

Gow was about to deliver his final blow with his hammer but Zuko gets up and starts Firebending a hurricane of flame getting Gow and making him drop his hammers and lands to the ground but Gow stands up and raises his fists to finish the fight but Zuko charges and sends multiple fire blasts and Gow tries to protect himself with Earthbending but the fire blasts were stronger and the flames send him back while a rock hits him and he's on the ground.

"Who...who are you?" Gow asked.

"My name is Zuko! Son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai! Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne." Zuko said.

"Liar! I heard of you! You're no prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned disowned him!" The old man said.

Zuko kneels down in front of Gow who cowers in fear but Zuko only takes back his dagger he gave to Lee and Zuko walks over to Lee who is being untied by Sela but Sela blocks Zuko's way.

"Not a step closer." Sela said.

"It's yours. You should have it." Zuko said offering his dagger to Lee.

"No! I hate you!" Lee yelled.

_Flashback_

_Young Zuko wakes up from his bed and looks around his room._

_"Mom? Mom?" Young Zuko asked as he walks through the hallway._

_Young Zuko enters a room and sees Young Azula with his dagger._

_"Where's Mom?" Young Zuko asked._

_"No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away." Young Azula said._

_"Not funny, Azula! You're sick and I want my knife back!" Young Zuko said as he tries to take his dagger back but Young Azula was too quick for him._

_"Who's gonna make me? Mom?" Young Azula asked mockingly but Young Zuko takes back his dagger and runs off to keep searching._

_Young Zuko is in the courtyard and he finds his father._

_"Where is she?" Young Zuko asked but Ozai doesn't respond and Young Zuko bows his head._

_It's now nighttime and a row of people are standing on the palace grounds while Ozai, Zuko, and Azula are on the top of the steps to the palace with a Fire Sage leader._

_"Azulon. Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-three years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were father of Iroh, father of Ozai, father of Malva, husband of Ilah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Aiko, Shasta, and Flannery. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula. Grandfather of Xun and Ziba. We lay you to rest." The Fire Sage leader said and two attendants Firebend Azulon's coffin while the Fire Sage leader holds up a fire crown. "As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son. Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" The Fire Sage leader said as he places the fire crown on Ozai's top knot and Ozai stands up while the mourners bow and same for the Fire Sages._

_Young Azula smiles evilly while Young Zuko looks with fear._

_Flashback end._

Zuko is now riding on his stolen ostrich-horse out of the town ignoring the villagers who watch him with hatred and anger while Lee looks away and Zuko is now out of the town and he is traveling alone again.

* * *

**And this chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll might work on the next chapter, but since I'm dealing with school again, updates will be probably slow so please be patient with me. Anyway, I'm out and I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya.**


	28. Sleepless Chase

**Here is Chapter 8 of Book Two. Warning: This chapter is gonna have something you won't expect. Also, I do NOT own Avatar and Fairy Tail. They belong to their own owners. I just own my own OCs. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 8: Sleepless Chase**

It's sunset and the gang including Toph and Jiba are in a forested area preparing to set up camp and while Lucy is giving Aang a sleeping bag Toph and Jiba are standing on a thick white mat next to Appa.

"You guys picked a great campsite! The grass so soft." Toph said.

"It oughta be dirty too." Jiba said.

"That's not grass. It's Appa's shedding." Sokka said.

"What?! Gross!" Lucy and Katara yelled at the same time.

"It's not gross. It's just a part of spring." Aang said.

"Aye. You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat." Happy said and Grace gives the Exceed a 'What is wrong with you?' look.

"Ah, yes. The beauty of spring. How lovely." Gray said sarcastically and then Appa sneezes and unleashes more shedding fur.

"Appa!" Lucy yelled.

"Stop it! Ugh!" Katara groaned in disgust and then coughs in disgust.

"It's not that bad, girls." Natsu said bending over while his back is turned.

"Yeah. It makes a great wig." Sokka said as he and Natsu show wigs made of fur.

"And a great beard." Aang said while wearing a beard of fur and the three laugh at each other.

"And Springtime has messed with their heads already." Gray said shaking his head.

"What is wrong with you three? Have you all gone stupid? We don't have time for games." Erza said.

"Whatever. I'm just glad we have another girl in the group because those three are disgusting." Katara said.

"Not to mention Jiba is also part of our group." Wendy said.

"And just because Toph's a girl, I doubt that means she's very lady like." Lucy said.

"Excuse me, does anybody have a razor? Because I have some hairy pits." Toph said raising her arms showing fur stuffed in her sleeves.

"See what I mean?" Lucy asked.

"I might wanna razor too because I got a hairy back." Jiba said taking off his shirt showing fur on his back and the five laugh at each other until Aang sneezes sending him flying backwards into Appa's leg but they continue to laugh while Lucy, Katara, and Wendy giggle while Erza small giggles.

The gang are now setting up camp and Lucy, Aang, and Wendy set up a tent while Sokka, Natsu, and Gray put down a pile of firewood while Katara stirs around water in a pot but Erza sees Toph and Jiba slumping lazily against a rock and chewing pieces of wheat and so Erza walks over.

"Toph, Jiba, normally when we set up camp, we each divide the work." Erza said.

"Don't worry about us. We're good to go." Toph said.

"Yep." Jiba said.

"What Erza is trying to say is that some of us might fetch water while someone else sets up the fire pit or put up the tent." Katara said and Momo and Happy fly and give Katara berries.

"Berries?" Happy offered.

"Thanks. Even Momo and Happy do their fair share." Katara said.

"Katara, we're fine. We can carry own weights." Toph said.

"Yeah. We don't need a fire, we have our own food, and we have our own tents." Jiba said as he and Toph bend two rock tents impressing the others.

"Wow, Toph. You really are gonna be a great Earthbending teacher for Aang." Natsu said.

"Hey, wait a second. I'm Toph's brother and I'm just as good of an Earthbender as she is. Why can't I help her teach Aang Earthbending?" Jiba asked.

"Because...you're violent and rough?" Sokka suggested.

"Shut up." Jiba said.

"Anyway, it's great that you two have set up your own camp, but we still haven't finished..." Erza was cut off by Jiba.

"What's the problem?" Jiba asked irritated.

"Never mind." Erza said as she walks away and Katara follows.

The set up continues and Aang use his Airbending to lift Appa's saddle but he accidentally drops it on Gray.

"Sorry." Aang said as he tries to help Gray.

Erza sees Toph and Jiba in their rock tents and she decides to talk to them again.

"Listen, you two. I would like to apologize for earlier." Erza said.

"We're probably just tired and are probably getting on each other's nerves." Katara said adding herself to the conversation.

"Yeah. You two DO seem tired." Toph said.

"She meant all of us." Erza said.

"G'night." Jiba said as he gets into his rock tent and lays down while Toph does the same thing.

"Good night." Katara said.

It's nighttime and everyone is asleep but then Toph and Jiba wake up and they start feeling vibrations within the earth and then Toph places her ear on the ground and hears something and the two twins run out of the tents.

"Wake up! There's something comin' toward us!" Jiba said and everyone is awake.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It feels like an avalanche, but it's not." Toph said.

"Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka said.

"And your powers of stupidity is annoying as ever." Gray said.

"Should we leave?" Wendy asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Aang said looking at smoke

Appa is flying over the forest and the gang look at what's following them.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

"It looks like a machine chasing us." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

On the ground a train like tank machine is moving at breakneck speed.

On Appa Aang is tired while Lucy yawns while everyone else is tired but then Appa lands on a smooth rocky surface of a terrain. (A/N: Again, Warning: Jiba is gonna say something awful in this chapter. If you're not prepared, leave now. You've been warned.)

"Finally!" Jiba said as he gets off the bison.

"Land sweet land! See you guys in the morning." Toph said.

"Actually, can you help us unpack?" Erza asked.

"What? You want us to unload Sokka's smelly sleeping bag?" Jiba asked and when Sokka gets his sleeping bag he sniffs it and ends up being disgusted while falling over and passes out.

"Yeah. That, and everything else. You two are part of this team now so..." Katara was cut off by Toph.

"Look! We didn't ask you two to help unload our stuff!" Toph said.

"Yeah. We're carrying our own weights." Jiba said.

"That is not the point!" Erza yelled.

"I agree! Ever since you two joined us, you both have been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" Katara snapped.

"What? Look here, Sugar Queen, Jiba and I gave up everything we had so we could teach Aang Earthbending!" Toph said.

"Yeah so don't talk to us about being selfish. Same goes for you, Bitch Queen!" Jiba yelled (A/N: I warned you. Jiba curses sometimes. Go ahead and shoot me if you like to.) as he and Toph both bend two rock tents over them.

"Sugar Queen?!" Katara demanded.

"Did you just curse at me?!" Erza demanded but the two bend rock doors in front of the females. "You two did not just just slammed the door in our faces!" Erza yelled.

"How can you two be so infuriating?!" Katara demanded as she starts banging on Toph's rock door while the others are watching this.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked.

"I'm enjoying the show." Sokka said.

"You're never helpful." Gray said.

"Guys, let's just calm down here." Lucy said trying to break the tension.

"What are you talking about? WE'RE COMPLETELY CALM!" Erza and Katara shouted while turning to Lucy both crazed and have bloodshot eyes and Lucy is in shock.

"Right." Lucy said as she backs off.

The gang are trying to sleep again but Katara is still awake and looking at stars.

"The stars sure are beautiful. Too bad you can't see them, Toph!" Katara said mockingly but Toph bends a fissure that channels underground and launches Katara in the air and lands on Sokka.

"How's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking?" Sokka asked.

"Forget it and go back to sleep, Sokka. Otherwise, you'll be just as bad tempered as Jiba always is as he's brainless." Erza said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH QUEEN?!" Jiba shouted as he bends and cuts Erza's side of her stomach pretty deeply.

"How dare you! You will pay for your insolence!" Erza said as she enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and uses one of her swords to cut Jiba's left arm. (A/N: Did you really think I'd let Erza take something from Jiba? Nope. I'm gonna make her fight back regardless of Jiba being blind. You need to remember that Erza is a strong mage and doesn't go down easy.)

"Oh, now you're in for it, whore!" Jiba said.

"Let's go!" Erza said.

"Uh, before you two start killing each other, that thing is back." Toph said.

"How far away is it?" Natsu asked sleepily.

"Can't we just close our eyes for just a few minutes?" Sokka asked and Lucy sees the smoke.

"I don't think so." Lucy said.

"Joy." Gray said annoyed.

Appa starts flying again and the gang see the train tank.

"Seriously. What IS that thing?" Katara asked.

"How does it keep finding us?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, but I'll make sure we'll lose it." Aang said as he has Appa flying past a mountain and between two mountain ridges and then Appa lands on a flat rock bed and everyone gets off the bison.

"Forget about setting up camp." Gray said.

"Yeah. Let's just sleep." Sokka said.

"That sounds good because Toph and Jiba weren't gonna help out anyway." Katara said.

"Shut up or I'll send you flying to the ends of the earth." Jiba threatened.

"I'll do that to you." Erza said.

"Wanna go this time?" Jiba challenged.

"Will you two stop it? Let's just get to bed already." Lucy said.

"Something is after us and we don't what or who it is." Aang said.

"It might be Zuko." Wendy suggested.

"Probably. We haven't seen him since the Battle of the North Pole." Gray said.

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." Sokka said.

"Not ALL over the world. Also, what's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?" Lucy asked annoyed and offended.

"I wasn't talking about you, Lucy. Your ponytail is great. And this is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka said.

"Well, it tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky." Katara said jokingly.

"Anyway, whoever's chasin' us won't be able to track us down now." Natsu said.

"Great. Let's shut up and sleep." Gray said but Momo starts chittering.

"No, Momo. Sleepy time." Happy said but Momo keeps chittering while Grace starts barking.

"Oh, no. Let me guess..." Lucy said.

"But that's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us." Aang said.

"I can feel it with my own two feet." Toph said.

"Same here." Jiba said.

Lucy and Aang see the smoke again from the far end of the rocky pathway and the tank train rumbles up a rocky slope.

"Should we get out of here again?" Wendy asked.

"We should face them and find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly." Aang said.

"Always the optimist." Sokka said.

"And you're always the pessimist." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

The tank train starts to halt and the door opens revealing mongoose-lizards and on them are Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula and with them are Luna, Tor, Luke, and the hooded figure making the gang shocked and the seven start racing up the slope to the group.

"It's those girls from Omashu!" Katara said.

"And it's those cloaked creeps we met from the forest!" Gray said.

"How'd they end up in this world?" Natsu asked.

"That was the question I wanted to ask." Lucy said.

"You saw them again?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Back at Omashu." Lucy answered and the gang get into their fighting stances.

"We can take them." Toph said.

"Yeah, seven on eight." Jiba said.

"Jiba, there's ten of us." Erza said.

"Oh, sorry, Erza. I didn't count you and Sokka because he can't bend and your magic isn't really magic." Jiba said.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka can still fight!" Erza yelled.

"Yeah and Erza is the strongest one in our team!" Sokka yelled.

"Okay. How about this, seven on eight plus Erza and Sokka." Toph said.

"That's about right." Jiba said and Erza and Sokka growl in anger.

"Insolence!" Erza yelled.

The seven are still going at the gang but Toph and Jiba bend rock columns and try to hinder them but the mongoose-lizards leap over while Tor easily destroys the rocks with his Wolf Slayer Magic and keep moving.

"Okay. We wanted to find out who they are." Sokka said.

"And now we know. Let's go." Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Floor to slow them down but they keep moving.

Toph bends a rock wall but Azula moves her arms in circular motion and shoots lightning at the wall making a hole making Toph and Jiba shocked and then Mai throws daggers while Luna uses Vampire Poison Shot while the hooded figure uses what looks like Wood Magic (A/N: Yes. I'm gonna put in Wood Magic. There should be that kind of magic element for this.) and a large wood arm stretches to get the twins but they bend rock pillars to avoid the attacks and they get on Appa.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said and Appa flies but Azula shoots a blue flame but Appa manages to evade.

"They can't be too far." Luke said.

"Let's keep following them." Luna said.

Appa is flying through the sky and he's sleepy like everyone else.

"I can't believe those girls chased us all the way from Omashu." Katara said.

"And I can't believe those cloaked creeps somehow ended up here." Lucy said.

"So those guys in the cloaks were the ones you were talking about, Lucy?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Except Zack's not with them, but I saw one of them back at the swamp and I'm still not sure whether it was another vision or he was real." Lucy said.

"Well, I still think we could've taken them." Toph said.

"Are you kidding? The crazy blue Firebending and flying daggers were bad enough, but the last time we saw them, one those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Katara said.

"Yeah. That chick also knocked me and Flame-brain down quickly." Gray said.

"Lucy, you said you saw the cloaked people in Omashu. What were they trying to do?" Erza asked.

"They said they were trying to kill me this time, but I did what I could to fight back. But during our fight, Tor, who was with Zack before, is a pretty strong mage and can use Wolf Slayer Magic." Lucy said.

"Wolf Slayer Magic?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yeah and he can also transform into a real wolf." Lucy said.

"No way." Gray said.

"Another one named Luna is actually very dangerous. Not only she can fight with a crystal ball, but she can also use Vampire Slayer Magic." Lucy said.

"Vampire Slayer Magic?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. What's worse about Luna is that she's a Poison Vampire Slayer. She even used her Poison Magic to poison me." Lucy said.

"That's really scary." Wendy said.

"Guess we should also watch out for them and those other two cloaked creeps with those two." Gray said but just then the sun starts to rise.

"Oh, no. The sun is rising." Sokka complained.

"We've been up all night with no sleep!" Natsu said.

"We'll be okay." Carla said.

"Are you sure? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something ALWAYS happens!" Sokka said and Grace makes a 'I think you need to see a doctor look'.

"Every time we land, They're there." Katara said.

"So what? We just keep flying? We can't do that forever." Lucy said.

The train tank speeds up through a field of flowers while leaving indentation marks on the ground and Zuko is riding his ostrich-horse and is following the mark's trail.

Meanwhile Appa is still flying and everyone is tired.

"So what's our plan now?" Aang asked.

"Don't know. Too tired to think." Toph said.

"We'll come up with something after a good nap." Erza said.

"Yes. Sleep." Sokka said and they start sleeping but then they start rising in the air and are losing altitude but they hang onto the saddle.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked.

"Appa fell asleep." Aang said and Appa who is now asleep is falling but Aang leans over to face the bison. "Wake up, buddy!" Aang said and Appa opens his opens and realizes what's happening so he resumes to fly normally above treetops while everyone is holding on while Appa is soaring through trees until he lands on the ground and he's sleeping again. "Appa's exhausted." Aang said.

"No kidding." Gray replied and Grace barks in agreement.

"Okay. We've probably put in a lot of distance between us and them." Sokka said.

"Great. So let's follow Appa's lead and sleep." Natsu said.

"Of course we could've gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara said irritated and deciding to beat a dead horse.

"Same thing for Jiba." Erza said irritated.

"WHAT?!" Toph and Jiba shouted as they slam the ground.

"Okay, okay. Everyone's tired. Let's just rest." Wendy said trying to be the peacemaker.

"No. I wanna hear what Katara and Erza have to say." Toph said.

"You think we have issues?!" Jiba demanded.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you two helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep." Erza said.

"And we wouldn't have to be in this situation!" Katara yelled.

"You're blaming us for this?!" Toph demanded and Katara sets her bag aside and motions Toph to fight while Erza gets ready to fight as well but Aang gets between the four.

"No. They're not blaming you guys." Aang said now being the peacemaker.

"No we're blaming them!" Katara said.

"Hey! We never asked you guys for a diddly-doo-dah!" Toph said as she shoves Aang aside.

"Yeah! We carry our own weights!" Jiba said.

"Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!" Toph said pointing at Appa.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You wanna know how they keep finding us? He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Toph said as she takes some of Appa's fur and the it blows away by the wind.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved you two three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you two! You two always talk about how you're both carrying your weights, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your own weights! He never had a problem flying when it just the eight of us!" Aang said but Jiba throws a punch at Aang knocking him down.

"You're wrong about it being Toph's and my fault, but you are right about him never having a problem flying when it was just the eight of you. And since that's the solution, c'mon, Toph. We're leaving these losers and we're traveling the world on our own." Jiba said.

"Hmph. I couldn't agree more." Toph said and they start to walk away but Jiba stops.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing." Jiba said as he bends eight rock fists and he makes them punch everyone and then they leave.

"I really hate that kid." Natsu said.

Meanwhile the train tank is still speeding up through the terrain and inside Luke is training with his sword and his combat skills.

"Luke, you okay? You've been training non-stop all night. That's not good for you." Tor said.

"If we're gonna confront Lucy, I need to get stronger and kill her." Luke said.

"You are strong and dangerous. We know that. Tor is right though. At this condition, you won't be able to fight Lucy. You should get some rest to save your strength if you wanna complete your mission." Luna said.

"Fine. I'll sleep. Make sure Azula doesn't do anything stupid or careless." Luke said.

"Got it." Tor said.

Meanwhile Aang is sitting on Appa with a regretful look.

"What did I do? I can't believe I just yelled at my Earthbending teacher. Now they're gone." Aang said.

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other." Katara said and Erza sighs.

"We must find Toph and Jiba and apologize to them." Erza said.

"Good idea." Gray said.

"But what're we gonna do about the tank full of dangerous ladies and cloaked people chasing us?" Sokka asked and Lucy grabs Appa's fur.

"I have an idea." Lucy said.

Appa is now in the water and Lucy, Aang, and Katara bend water while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and uses Water Magic while Momo, Happy, and Carla are brushing Appa's head while Sokka, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy are also scrubbing and because of Appa being washed clumps of fur are in the water and after Appa's bath Appa looks clean.

"Toph and Jiba were right. The fur was in fact leaving a trail right to us." Lucy said.

"But now that he's clean, no more fur trail." Natsu said.

"Will he be okay to fly?" Wendy asked.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and our stuff here. I'm gonna use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course." Aang said.

"I'm going with you." Lucy said.

Appa then starts to fly away with Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy on him while Lucy and Aang stay.

"Ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Aang said opens his glider and starts to fly while Lucy holds on while dropping the fur to make the fake trail.

Meanwhile on a mountain range Toph and Jiba are walking along a pathway but then they stop as they detect something and they bend a stream of earth to a large rock making a dust cloud and a grunt of pain is heard and Toph and Jiba approach the rock while still in their fighting stances and they see Iroh on the ground and he's rubbing his behind after being hit.

"Ow...that hurts my tailbone." Iroh said.

"Father, are you alright?" Aiko asked and then she looks at the two blind twins.

Meanwhile at the river Azula picks up Appa's patches of fur.

"Wads of wet fur. How delightful." Mai said.

"Hmm, they're not wads. They're more like bundles or bunches? It's got an 'uh' sound." Ty Lee said.

"Clumps?" Tor suggested.

"Clumps! They're clumps!" Ty Lee said hugging Tor who is very uncomfortable.

"She always this moronic?" Luna asked.

"Probably." Mai said.

Azula then sees the fake trail.

"The trail goes this way, huh?" Tor asked.

"No. That can't be possible. My scent's picking up two different ways." Luna said.

"You're right. The Celestial Mage and the Avatar are trying to give us the slip." Azula said.

"Let's go tell Luke." Tor said.

"Wait. You two go with Ty Lee and Mai and keep your eyes out for the bison. I'll follow this trail." Azula said.

"But Lucy is Luke's target. We have to tell him." Luna said.

"I'm sure Luke doesn't want to be disturbed after his magic training. Besides, I'll deliver Lucy over to Luke once I'm done with her." Azula said.

"You're so stupid." Tor said.

"What now, Tor?" Luna asked and Tor sighs in defeat.

"I'm gonna regret this for disobeying Luke, but let's go with the floozies." Tor said.

"Hey!" Ty Lee said offended.

"If Luke finds out, it'll be on YOUR head, Princess." Luna threatened.

"I'm aware." Azula said.

"Let's move, floozies." Tor said as he dashes off while Luna follows and Ty Lee and Mai ride on their mongoose-lizards to go with the two while Azula gets on her mongoose-lizard and she rides off to follow the fake trail.

Meanwhile Aang is flying through the other area of the forest while Lucy drops more fur and later on they are now on a arid and rugged terrain and even though they are tired they remained focused and they later arrive at an abandoned town named Tu Zin while Lucy is still dropping fur until Aang lands and the two start walking around town while Lucy continues to drop fur until the bag is empty and they sit on the ground waiting for their enemies to appear.

Meanwhile in the train tank Luke wakes up after his short nap and gets ready to leave but he only sees the hooded figure.

"Roy, what're you doing and where are Tor, Luna, and those three floozies?" Luke asked.

"No idea. They said they were gonna check outside and Tor told me to watch over you." Roy answered.

"Why aren't they back yet?" Luke asked and Roy shrugs but Luke realizes. "Those idiots!" Luke said as he gets up and leaves the train tank.

Meanwhile Appa is still flying while the gang are searching.

"Toph and Jiba couldn't have gone too far." Gray said but then Momo chitters while Grace barks.

"What's wrong Mo...ooooh, no!" Happy said as Tor, Luna, Ty Lee, and Mai are chasing them.

"Erza!" Katara said.

"What? How did they find us?" Erza asked as she urges Appa to move faster but Appa is getting more and more tired.

"Appa, please! We need to go faster." Wendy said.

"He's too tired." Katara said.

"Not good! Not good!" Natsu said.

"We just need to make it across the river." Erza said.

"C'mon, Appa! Just a little more!" Gray said.

Appa is still descending while Tor, Luna, Ty Lee, and Mai are still chasing them and Mai throws her stilettos but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield to block the projectiles and Appa is skimming the surface of the river before crashing to the ground.

"We made it!" Katara said.

"Good job, Appa." Erza said but Wendy gasps and the gang see the mongoose-lizards running on the water while Luna gets on her crystal ball while Tor rides on the water.

Katara sends a wave of water and it gets Ty Lee's mongoose-lizard but Ty Lee jumps off and lands near the treetops and gracefully leaps from tree to tree and confronts Katara and starts jabbing her but Katara dodges the chi blocking strikes and throws water discs while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and starts shooting ice but Ty Lee cartwheels away to dodge the attacks and Luna gets off her crystal ball and sends it to strike at Gray who deflects it with his ice sword and tries to attack with his ice hammer but Luna moves and delivers quick punches but Natsu uses Fire Dragon Wing Attack to strike Luna but Tor comes just in time to save her and then Tor uses Wolf Paw Punch to strike Natsu but Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks Tor but Tor moves and gets into his wolf form and starts attacking Erza while Luna uses Poison Vampire Fang to get Gray but Gray dodges her attacks and ice slides at Luna while Natsu uses Fire Dragon Punch but Luna uses Poison Vampire Kick but Wendy knocks her back with Sky Magic.

"So this is the power of Fairy Tail? Talk about pathetic. You're all nothing but worthless little flies." Luna said.

"Shut up!" Gray said as shoots more ice but Luna uses Poison Vampire Fang to bite at Gray's neck. "You...!" Gray growled.

"Hahahaha! Now you're poisoned!" Luna said and Natsu tries to fire punch Luna but Luna uses Poison Vampire Fang again and bites Natsu's neck.

"You witch...!" Natsu growled.

"I always enjoy toying with my prey. You have some hours before you die." Luna said but Erza attacks Luna.

"You both will pay!" Erza said.

"Tor, sick her!" Luna said and Wolf Tor attacks Erza again.

While the Fairy Tail wizards are fighting the two wizards Ty Lee and Katara are still fighting but Mai throws her knives at Katara but Sokka deflects them with his machete and his boomerang and then throws his boomerang at Mai who jumps off her mongoose-lizard and throws more stilettos but Sokka knocks them away and Wendy uses her Sky Magic to get Mai again but she goes for Wendy but Katara stops her and the two girls fight Mai while Ty Lee confronts Sokka and she quick jabs his right arm and his boomerang drops but Sokka swings his left arm but Ty Lee jabs it making it useless and his machete falls but Sokka tries to kick Ty Lee but she jabs his leg but Sokka uses his head and Ty Lee tries to jab it but she hurts her hand and she glares at Sokka.

"Good try, but no." Sokka said.

"Not even you can take this loser down, circus freak. What a disappointment." Luna said.

"Shut up!" Ty Lee yelled.

"You won't stop us!" Gray said as he and Natsu attack Ty Lee but she dodges their magic and she tries to chi block them but they dodge and Erza swipes with her sword to make Ty Lee back off but Wolf Tor reverts back to his normal form and uses Lightning Wolf Howl to get Erza but she dodges and fights Tor again while Natsu and Gray deal with Ty Lee and Luna.

Katara and Wendy are still fighting against Mai and Katara tries to bend water from the river while Wendy tries to use her Sky Magic but Mai throws her sais and pin the two girls against the tree and they gasp in horror while Natsu, Gray, and Sokka get knocked back to where Katara and Wendy are while Erza gets back and is still ready to fight.

"How're you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Well, you know..." Katara said.

"Man, this is really bad. Those two girls are one thing, but those mages Luce warned us about are really a pain." Natsu said.

"I thought when we finally caught you guys, things would be more exciting." Tor said.

"And I thought so too, considering you're supposed to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Luna said.

"Oh, well. Victory is boring." Mai said dryly.

"Do not assume you cretins have won! You have me to deal with!" Erza said.

"Then what're you waiting for? Let's go, Titania." Tor said but then he leaves and takes Luna with him.

"Hey. Why di..." Ty Lee was then cut off by being swept off with Mai by a powerful gust of wind and fly into the water and the attack was from Appa.

"Thanks, Appa." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I don't know what we'd do without you." Sokka said and Appa licks the two and they are covered in drool.

"I hope you three are alright now." Erza said.

"Yeah. Just gotta wait until my limbs get their movement back." Sokka said.

"Hey, Wendy, you think you can use your Healing Magic to get rid of the poison Flame-brain and I have?" Gray asked.

"I can try." Wendy said.

Ty Lee and Mai are out of the river and they see Tor and Luna.

"You know, you could have warned us too." Mai said.

"I could've, but I chose not to." Tor replied.

"Hey. Was it just me or was that guy kind of cute?" Ty Lee asked.

"Which one? There were like three of them." Mai said.

"The one with the ponytail." Ty Lee answered.

"Now that you mention it, that shirtless Ice Mage was also kind of cute. Too bad I had to poison him." Luna said.

"Guess we..." Tor cuts himself off was turns to see Luke and Roy and Luke has an angry expression.

"Uh oh." Luna said.

"Where's Azula?" Luke asked.

"She said she was gonna try and chase down the Avatar and Lucy." Tor answered.

"Did you two not bother to wake me up?" Luke asked.

"We were going to, but..." Luna stops talking and Luke sighs.

"I'm gonna find her before she gets herself killed." Luke said.

"You like Azula?" Ty Lee asked but Luke places his blade next to Ty Lee's neck.

"I don't care about her. The deal was that we'd help her get that Avatar in exchange for Lucy. Our alliance is only temporary. Nothing more." Luke said. "Roy, get those four idiots back to the tank. I'm gonna find Princess of Stupidity." Luke said as he leaves.

Meanwhile at Tu Zin Lucy and Aang are still waiting for their enemy to arrive and they see Azula riding her mongoose-lizard appearing until she arrives to the town and gets off her mongoose-lizard to confront the two.

"Okay. You've caught up with us." Aang said.

"Now who are you and what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You mean neither of you have guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." Azula then covers her left eye. "'I must find the Celestial Mage and the Avatar to restore my honor.'" Azula imitates Zuko but Lucy and Aang look at each other unamused. "It's okay. You two can laugh. It's funny." Azula said.

"Now what?" Aang asked.

"Now? Now it's over. You two are tired and you have nowhere to go. You two can run, but I'll catch you both." Azula said.

"I'm not running." Lucy said as she stands up.

"Neither am I." Aang said also standing up and Azula smirks.

Meanwhile Toph, Jiba, Iroh, and Aiko are sitting on a rocky outcrop and Iroh pours tea into four cups.

"Here is your tea." Iroh said giving Toph and Jiba their tea.

"You two seem a little too young to travel on your own." Aiko said.

"And your dad seems a little too old." Toph replied making Iroh laugh.

"Perhaps I am." Iroh said.

"I know what you two are thinking...my brother and I look like we can't handle being by ourselves." Toph said.

"We weren't thinking that." Aiko said.

"Your dad wouldn't even let us pour our cups of tea." Jiba said.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason." Iroh said.

"People see me and my brother and think we're weak. They wanna take care of us, but we can take of ourselves by ourselves." Toph said.

"Yeah. We don't need anybody's help." Jiba said.

"You two sound like my cousin, always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There's nothing to be ashamed of letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you. I mean, we just met you." Aiko said making Jiba laugh and Toph joins the laughter.

"So where is your cousin?" Jiba asked.

"My father and I are tracking him actually." Aiko answered.

"Is he lost?" Toph asked.

"A little bit. Yes." Iroh answered. "His life has recently changed and he's going through difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away." Iroh said.

"Your nephew and your cousin is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you. Both of you." Toph said.

"You're welcome." Aiko said.

"Indeed. Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights." Iroh said.

"No. I mean thank you two for what you said. It helped us. Right, Jiba?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Jiba said.

"I'm glad." Iroh said and the blind twins start to walk away but they stop.

"Oh, and about your cousin and your nephew, maybe you two should tell him that you both need him too." Toph said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Aiko said.

Meanwhile at Tu Zin Lucy and Aang face Azula who smiles smugly.

"Do you two really want to fight me?" Azula asked but then Zuko appears and throws his hat away.

"Yes, I do." Zuko said.

"Zuko!" Lucy and Aang said at the same time shocked.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." Azula said making Lucy giggle while Aang chuckles.

"Zuzu?" Lucy and Aang asked amused.

"Back off, Azula! They're mine!" Zuko said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Azula replied as she gets into her fighting stance.

Lucy and Aang prepare themselves for a fight while Zuko looks at them and then Azula who smiles confidently and no one dared to move until Azula fires a blast of blue fire at Zuko who makes a fire shield but falls backward making Aang grab Lucy and they flee but Azula sends down a stream of blue fire but Lucy and Aang work together to deflect the flame with Airbending but Azula is running along a rooftop and sends more fire blasts but they dodge the attack and Lucy summons Scorpio to attack Azula but she jumps off and lands in front of them and then sends a stream of blue flames at the two but dodge but then Zuko fires his blasts at the two but they evade but Azula fires her blasts but the avoid them and Lucy and Aang run past Azula but she sends another fire blast but the two head for the back end of town but Azula and Zuko fire their blasts but Lucy and Aang run past Azula again and go for the front end but Azula fires another blast but she misses but keeps firing fire blasts but Zuko deflects the fire shots and shoots a fireball at Azula but she dodges and keeps attacking her opponents but Zuko attacks Azula and the Fire siblings keep exchanging blows until Azula fires a blast at Zuko who ducks and tries to knock her off her feet but Azula dodges Zuko's attack and shoots another fire blast but Zuko jumps to dodge the attack but Azula turns to Lucy and Aang but the two leap into the air and go into the upper level of a building and Azula runs after them and she finds them but then she stops and stumbles as there is no floor and she tries to steady herself while Lucy and Aang are on their air scooters and they smile and wave but Azula props herself against the wall and regains her balance while Zuko appears but he falls roughly to the ground while Lucy and Aang fall to the ground as well as Azula sends her fire blasts but she misses and Lucy knocks Azula to the first floor but Azula lands on the ground and Lucy and Aang exit the building but they see Zuko getting knocked back out of the building and he's unconscious and Azula goes for the two again and sends more blasts but Lucy and Aang jump between two buildings while Azula shoots fire shots at each spot they land on until they land on top of a building but Azula sends a slicing fire blast to cut the portion of the building off but they get on another spot of the roof but Azula repeats the same action and the two fall into the building are trapped beneath wooden planks and then Azula enters the building and she sends two streams of flames around the two while they're trying to break free and Azula prepares to generate her lightning but Katara appears behind her and she water whips Azula's hand and then slices the wood to free Aang and Lucy.

"Katara!" Aang cheered.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

Azula sends a fire blast at Katara who dodges and runs away and Azula chases after her but Natsu uses Fire Dragon Punch to knock Azula back but she jumps back and bends a fire blast but Natsu eats the fire making Azula shocked and Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar but Azula bends the fire away and goes for Natsu but Erza who is in Fire Empress Armor attacks Azula with Fire Magic but Azula bends fire at Erza but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield to block and then Gray uses Ice Make: Scythe and tries to attack Azula with it but Azula sends two waves of flames but Wendy uses Sky Magic to blow Azula away but Azula charges at Wendy but Sokka swings his machete to stop her and now Azula is cornered by the gang.

While the fight is happening Zuko starts to wake up and he sees Iroh and Aiko.

"Uncle? Aiko?" Zuko asked.

"Get up!" Iroh said as Aiko helps Zuko up.

Lucy and Aang Airbend at Azula but she sends a fire blast at the two but Katara water whips while Natsu throws fireballs but Azula sends her fire blasts at them but Gray shoots his ice while Erza throws her swords but Azula sends fire waves but Wendy uses Sky Dragon Roar while Sokka throws his boomerang but Azula prepares to attack the gang but then Azula falls and the gang see Toph and Jiba who just shift the ground.

"Thought you guys could use some help." Toph said.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"Yes, indeed." Erza said.

Azula gets up and starts to run and goes through the alley to evade the gang but then Iroh stops her while Aiko tries to bend white fire at her and Azula tries to escape again but there is a dead end and she's cornered by the gang, Zuko, Aiko, and Iroh and Azula smirks at this.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." Azula said but everyone is still in their fighting stances.

"For once, that's very smart of you." A voice said and everyone looks up to see Luke on a rooftop of a building and he jumps down to Azula. "What the hell were you thinking going after MY target?!" Luke demanded.

"I was going to deliver the Celestial Mage to you." Azula said.

"Without MY permission!" Luke replied and he looks at Lucy with hate and scorn. "We're done here. Let's go." Luke said.

"But your target is right there. You can..." Azula was cut off by Luke.

"I said...let's...go!" Luke snapped.

"Very well." Azula said.

The two start to walk away but then Azula shoots a fire blast at Iroh but Aiko notices.

"Father!" Aiko said getting in front of Iroh and the fire blast gets her and she screams in pain.

"Aiko!" Iroh yelled and Zuko has a horrified look.

The gang strike at Azula and Luke with their elements and magic while Sokka throws his boomerang while Erza throws her swords but the impact creates a minor explosion and sending a thick cloud of smoke everywhere and buildings in town are now alight with fire and burning embers are falling from the sky and Lucy and Aang clear the smoke only to reveal that Azula and Luke have vanished without a trace and Zuko and Iroh kneel before Aiko and Zuko grunts in anger while Iroh shakes his head in sadness and the gang approach.

"Get away from us!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, calm yourself." Iroh said and Toph and Jiba detect vibrations using seismic senses and they feel that Aiko is breathing and she's still alive.

"Zuko, Wendy and I can help." Katara said.

"Yes. Please. Let us..." Wendy was cut off by Zuko.

"LEAVE!" Zuko shouted as he sends an arc fire blast and the gang do leave while Iroh sighs sadly.

It's nighttime and Appa lands to a mountain and the gang start to sleep but Erza gets up and she sees Jiba awake as well.

"Jiba, I would like to apologize for blaming you for everything." Erza said.

"Don't sweat it, Erza. I guess I was being a jerk too." Jiba said.

"Get some sleep." Erza said.

"Yeah. G'night." Jiba said and the two sleep with the others.

* * *

**And this chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll might work on more, but bear in mind that since I'm still dealing school again, I'll be more busy and won't have time to update so please be patient with me. Anyway, I'll be gone and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	29. Earthbending Training

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Before we start, I'd like to ask you guys to check out The Blind Siblings and Sleepless Chase again before reading this chapter because I actually made some changes on them so you won't get confused with this chapter. Anyway, here is Chapter 9. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 9: Earthbending Training**

The gang are sleeping in a mountainous terrain and then Aang wakes up and is full of excitement.

"Today's the day! Can you believe it, Lucy? After all this time searching for an Earthbending teacher, I'm finally gonna start Earthbending! This place is perfect too." Aang said excited.

"Aang, I know you're excited and all, but don't you think that learning Earthbending's gonna be harder?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, but I'm ready for this." Aang said but the Sokka grumbles. "Oh, you're still sleeping, Sokka?" Aang asked and Sokka grumbles again.

"Baby." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy, you wanna learn Earthbending with me? Who knows, maybe earth might be your third element." Aang said.

"That's okay, Aang. I think I'll might watch." Lucy said and then the ground shakes and they turn to see the rock tents being destroyed and they see Toph and Jiba (A/N: Again, check out The Blind Siblings and Sleepless Chase so you won't get confused.) and they walk over to the two.

"Goooood morning, Earthbending student!" Toph said.

"Good morning, Sifu Toph." Aang said bowing.

"Hey, you never called me Sifu Katara." Katara said.

"Don't be jealous, Katara. He's just excited because he's gonna start Earthbending." Wendy said.

"Well, if you think I should call you Sifu Katara." Aang said and Sokka starts grumbling again.

"Baby." Gray said.

"I know, right?" Lucy said.

"Sorry, little baby. We'll do our Earthbending as quietly as we can." Jiba said smirking as he stomps his foot and summons a rock pillar under Sokka and launches him into the air and he starts screaming until he crashes to the ground.

Sokka gets up while still in his sleeping bag and starts grumbling at Aang and then at Jiba who delivers a punch in Sokka's face knocking him down for irritating Jiba and Sokka gets up again and hops off while still grumbling.

"Baby." Lucy and Gray at the same time.

"So, what move are you gonna teach me first? Rock-a-lanche? Trembler? Oh, maybe I can make a whirlpool of land." Aang said.

"Let's just start with moving a rock." Toph said.

"Sounds good." Aang said excited.

"This is gonna be hard for him." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Have faith in him, you two." Lucy said.

Aang, Toph, and Jiba are now in a different part of the canyon and there are three rocks in front of them.

"The key to Earthbending is your stance. You need to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're gonna, move it, you've got to be like a rock." Toph said.

"Like a rock. Got it." Aang said.

"Good. The actual motion of this one is pretty simple." Jiba said as he slams his rock to the wall and Toph does the same thing.

"Now give it a try." Toph said.

"I'm ready." Aang said as he tries to move it, but he gets forced back into Appa.

"Rock beats Airbender." Sokka said.

"Shut up or it'll be mage beats moron." Lucy said.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

"Aang, are you..." Lucy cuts herself off as she looks up the upper part of the canyon and she sees Luke. "Him again..." Lucy said.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing." Lucy said and she finds that Luke is gone. "Hey, Aang. Is it okay if I take Appa for a fly around?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, Lucy." Aang said.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she gets on Appa.

"Lucy, what is it?" Erza asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just gonna have a fly around. I'll be back soon. Yip yip." Lucy said and Appa starts to fly.

"I wonder what's going with her? She acted like she was in a hurry." Gray said.

"Let's just wait until she comes back. She said she'll be fine." Erza said.

_Flashback:_

_Young Aiko and Young Lu Ten are playing together and Iroh watches them._

_"I got you, sis!" Lu Ten said and Young Aiko fake groans and falls over and the two start to laugh._

_Later Iroh and Ako are sitting over Lu Ten's grave._

_"Lu Ten, I'll see you again soon." Aiko said._

_Flashback End._

"Aiko!" A voice called and Aiko wakes up and Zuko and Iroh are with her.

"You were unconscious, Daughter." Iroh said.

"Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack for Uncle, but you took it." Zuko said.

"I didn't even think it was surprising at all." Aiko said and she groans.

"Here." Iroh said handing Aiko a cup of tea and Aiko drinks it.

"So what now?" Aiko asked.

"Well, I've been thinking that it's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'll need to know more advancing Firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're gonna say, Uncle: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her." Zuko said.

"I hope he doesn't say it. She's crazy and she needs to go down." Aiko said.

"I agree. I wasn't even going to say that. It's time to resume your training, Nephew." Iroh said.

Meanwhile Lucy is still flying on Appa while trying to search for Luke and they arrive at an open and empty area of the canyon and Lucy assumes that Luke is here so she gets Appa to land and Lucy gets off the bison and starts searching.

"Where is he hiding?" Lucy asked but then turns around to find Luke behind him.

"You've got some nerve trying to track me down." Luke said.

"Alright, what did you mean when you said Aang will lose his life?" Lucy asked.

"Exactly what I said, idiot: Your Avatar friend will be gone forever and you'll never save him." Luke said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Lucy yelled.

"Stupid or true?" Luke asked as he take out what looks like a black key. "Open the Gate of Thunder! JUPITER!" Luke called and a man with long white hair and beard and wearing a gold robe appears.

"What the...? Y-You're a..." Lucy stops talking.

"That's right. I'm a Celestial Mage just like you. However, I'm more powerful and a stronger one." Luke said.

"What are your orders, Luke?" Jupiter asked.

"Get rid of Lucy." Luke ordered.

"But she's your..." Jupiter was cut off by Luke.

"I don't care how you plan to finish your sentence, fool! Kill her!" Luke commanded.

"As you wish." Jupiter said as he unleashes lightning at Lucy who dodges.

"I can't believe you're treating these Spirits like your own slaves! That's not how a Celestial Mage treats his or her Spirits!" Lucy scolded.

"Oh, and you think treating them like friends is better?" Luke scoffed.

"Yes! I treat my Spirits like my friends!" Lucy said.

"Enough of this. Jupiter, end her." Luke said and Jupiter unleashes multiple lightning strikes at Lucy who dodges but a lightning bolt gets her.

"That's it! I can't take you anymore!" Lucy said as she takes out one of her Celestial Keys. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called and Virgo appears.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Yes. You can punish this creep!" Lucy said.

"As you wish." Virgo said as enters her huge size and attacks Luke.

"Fools." Luke said as he dodges Virgo's attacks and takes out his blade. "Let's see how you can handle yourself." Luke said as he charges at Lucy.

"Fine." Lucy said as she takes out her whip and the two charge at each other.

Meanwhile back at the canyon.

"I don't get it. He did it how you two did." Natsu said.

"Maybe there's another way. What if I come at the boulder from another angle?" Aang asked.

"No. That's the problem. You gotta stop thinking like an Airbender." Toph said.

"There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickety-trick that's gonna move that damn rock." Jiba said.

"You've gotta face it head on and when we mean head on, we mean like this." Toph said as she destroys the rock with her head.

"Whoa!" Aang and Natsu said.

Toph and Jiba start to walk away but Katara stops them.

"I've been teaching Aang for a while now. He really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction." Katara said.

"That is the most stu..." Jiba was cut off by Toph.

"Thanks, Katara. A gentle nudge. I'll try that." Toph said.

Later on...

"Keep your knees high, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

Aang is carrying a large rock on his back while struggling to hold it while Toph and Jiba stomp on the ground and causes rock pillars to rise under the Airbender's feet and Aang loses balance and falls to the ground.

Toph and Jiba then dig their fingers through dirt and Aang tries to do the same thing but but his hand gets smashed and he grunts in pain.

"Rock-like!" Toph yelled.

Toph then takes one of Sokka's weapons much to his dismay but he tries to take it back but Jiba Earthbends him away and he leaves while Toph hands the weapon to Aang who is now blindfolded and he tries to get the rocks that are rising by Toph and Jiba and Aang gets one after five attempts and Toph nods.

Toph then bends a rock shield and Jiba bends rock armor around him and charges at Aang but the Airbender manages to push Jiba back.

Aang is now standing on two rock pillars while tossing a rock into the air with each hand and Toph and Jiba use their Earthbending to shake the pillars.

"Rock-like!" Toph said as the pillars shake but Aang is still holding his balance and Toph and Jiba rise up on their pillars and nod and Aang smiles as he's starting to get it.

Meanwhile in another part of the canyon Sokka and Gray are looking for food but then they stumble upon a cub animal.

"You're awfully cute, but unfortunately for you, you're made of meat." Sokka said.

"Shut up and get ready to catch him." Gray said.

The two then start to move and climb a tree.

"Just a bit closer..." Sokka said.

Sokka jumps off the tree to get the cub but then he falls into a crack on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Gray said as he jumps off and tries to get the cub but he falls into another crack. "You've gotta be kidding me." Gray said.

"You are one lucky little meat creature." Sokka said.

Meanwhile back at the empty area of the canyon Virgo emerges from underground and tries to attack Jupiter but Jupiter summons a lighting bolt and throws it at her but Virgo digs underground again to avoid the lighting attack but Jupiter unleashes four lightning strikes but Virgo was already underground and she emerges again and delivers a punch but Jupiter makes a lighting blade and delivers a slash at Virgo.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled.

"Forgive me, Princess. I did my best." Virgo said.

"You did great. Go back and rest up." Lucy said and Virgo nods and she disappears.

"That's YOUR Celestial Spirits' power? Pathetic! Jupiter, finish her!" Luke commanded.

"Yes, Master." Jupiter said as unleashes lightning strikes but Lucy dodges.

"Time for another Spirit. He'll be able to take you two down!" Lucy said taking out her Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of the Lion! LOKE!" Lucy called and Loke appears.

"Hey there, babe. What's up?" Loke said.

"Hep me take this jerk down." Lucy said.

"Another weak Spirit. When will you learn, Lucy?" Luke asked.

"Shut up! Loke, help me deal with him." Lucy said.

"With pleasure." Loke said as he charges his ring. "Regulus Punch!" Loke yelled as a ray of light shines from his ring and punches Luke but he disappears.

"Too slow, Pretty boy." Luke said as he reappears from above and down slashes Loke with his blade.

"So that's how you want to play? Okay, let's dance." Loke said.

"Jupiter, deal with Prince Charming. I'll kill Lucy." Luke said.

"Yes, Master." Jupiter said as he attacks Loke with lightning but Loke dodges and uses his Regulus Magic to strike Jupiter.

"What're you gonna do, Lucy? I doubt you can handle yourself." Luke said.

"I won't know unless I try." Lucy replied as she bends air at Luke who dodges and slashes with his blade but Lucy dodges his attacks and delivers quick jabs folowed by a whip attack but Luke counters with his own punches and strikes with a drill punch knocking Lucy down and Loke also gets knocked down by Jupiter.

"They're tough. Tougher than that Zack creep." Loke said.

"We're not giving up." Lucy said.

"You're right. Let's take them on." Loke said.

"Actually, I'm gonna summon another Spirit." Luke said as he takes out another black Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of War! MARS!" Luke called and a figure wearing black sleeveless armor, black helmet over his head, and has red eyes.

"Is this battle, Master?" Mars asked.

"Yes. We have two targets to kill. Wanna do it?" Luke asked.

"With pleasure." Mars answered as he takes out a sword and an ax. "Jupiter, are you going to assist me?" Mars asked.

"Of course. Just don't get careless." Jupiter said.

"Two can play this game." Lucy said as she takes out her Celestial Key. "Open the Gate of the Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy called and Taurus appears.

"MOOOO! If you dare hurt MY Lucy, I rip your heads off!" Taurus said.

"Foolish cow. You do not know what you're up against." Mars said.

"Let us show them how weak they are." Jupiter said.

"Taurus, Loke. Get ready!" Lucy said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Loke and Taurus said at the same time and the six charge at each other for another fight.

Meanwhile at Zuko, Aiko, and Iroh's setup.

"Lightning is a pure form of Firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other Firebending is. Some call it the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula." Iroh said.

"Or any other Firebender." Aiko said and Iroh nods in agreement.

"To preform the technique, you must have a peaceful mind." Iroh said.

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind." Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah. Good point." Iroh said but Aiko nudges him. "Oh, I mean, yes." Iroh said.

They are now outside.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy." Iroh explained.

"Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance." Aiko said.

"The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance , creating lightning." Iroh explained as he starts generating lightning and shoots it away.

"My turn." Aiko said as she generates lightning and then shoots it away.

"I'm ready to try it." Zuko said.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Iroh said and Zuko does so.

After breathing Zuko tries to generate lightning and tries to shoot lightning but then an explosion occurs and knocks him back making Iroh shake his head while Aiko face palms.

Meanwhile back at the canyon Toph and Jiba keep teaching Aang Earthbending.

"This time we're gonna try something different. Instead of moving a rock, you're gonna stop a rock." Toph said.

"Get into your horse stance!" Jiba said and Aang does what was told.

"Now, we're gonna roll the boulder down at you. If you have the attitude of an Earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop that rock." Toph said.

"Uh, Toph, you sure this is the right way to teach Aang Earthbending?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you said something. Actually, there is a better way." Toph said as he blindfolds Aang.

"There, now you'll be able to sense vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thanks, Spiky." Jiba said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Natsu." Aang said sarcastically and Natsu chuckles sheepishly is response.

Toph and Jiba are now on top of the hill and they shove the rock forward and starts to roll down at Aang who looks very worried and so he jumps over the rock at the last second and the boulder crashes to a cliff and Toph and Jiba run to the Airbender.

"I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say." Aang said.

"There's nothing to say, you blew it!" Toph said.

"You had a perfect stance and a perfect form, but when it came right down to it, you didn't have the freakin' guts!" Jiba said as he punches Aang and knocks him down.

"I know. I'm sorry." Aang said.

"Yeah you ARE sorry! If you're not tough enough to stop that boulder, then you can at least give it the pleasure of smashing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an Earthbender?" Toph asked.

"No. I don't." Aang answered.

"Aang, it's no big deal." Wendy said.

"Indeed. You can take a break and try Earthbending again sometime." Erza said.

"Besides, you still have a lot of Waterbending to work on." Katara said.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Aang said and they walk away.

"Yeah, whatever. Go splash around until you feel better." Toph said.

"Brats." Natu mumbled but Jiba bends an earth pillar and launches Natsu into the air.

"Shut up, Spiky." Jiba said.

Back at outside the setup Zuko keeps trying to generate lightning but keeps failing.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps blowing up in my face...like everything always does." Zuko said.

"I was afraid this would happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you." Iroh said.

"What turmoil?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, you need to let go of your feelings and shame if you want your anger to go away." Aiko said.

"I don't feel any shame. I'm as proud as ever." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame." Iroh said.

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbly lately." Zuko said.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a Firebending move that even Azula doesn't know. Because I made it up myself." Iroh said and Zuko smiles.

Meanwhile Gray and Sokka are still trapped in the two holes and the cub with is still with them.

"You think we deserve this, don't you?" Sokka asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for my friend's stupidity and well...my stupidity as well, but it's just the natural order of things. Big things eat little things, but I guess it didn't work out this time." Gray said.

"I admit it, you are cute. Okay, Gray, let's promise that if we get out of here alive, it's karmically correct, vegetarian existence for us. No meat. Even though meat is so tasty." Sokka said.

"I can't make any promises." Gray said and the cub brings two apples.

"Hey, it looks like our karma is already paying off." Sokka said.

"I never agreed. Whatever, we got this." Gray said as he and Sokka try to grab it but Sokka's boomerang falls to the ground.

"Now come back, boomerang." Sokka said.

"It can't come back on its own if it's on the ground, meathead." Gray said.

"Please don't say the 'M' word." Sokka said.

Meanwhile back at the empty area Lucy, Loke, and Taurus are still fighting against Luke, Jupiter, and Mars and while Loke and Taurus are putting up an excellent fight Jupiter and Mars are proving to be strong opponents and they manage to severely injure Loke and Taurus.

"Loke, Taurus, take a break." Lucy said.

"Moo. I can't fail you, my sweet Lucy." Taurus said.

"I'm not giving up here." Loke said.

"Guys, if you keep fighting like this, you'll be in worse condition." Lucy said.

"You're right. Okay, close our gates, Princess." Loke said and Lucy sends them back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Heh. Like I said: weak." Luke said.

"You shut your mouth!" Lucy replied taking out her whip.

"You still wanna fight? Not gonna have your Spirits do your dirty work again?" Luke asked.

"Shut up. Shut up! I'm tired of you calling my Spirits servants! They're not my servants! They're my friends!" Lucy said.

"Friend...a horrible word. Okay then. Let's have more fun. Jupiter, Mars, begone. I'll handle the rest." Luke said.

"Yes, Master." Jupiter and Mars said at the same time and they disappear.

"C'mon, Lucy. Show me a good time." Luke said.

"Oh, I will." Lucy said.

Lucy and Luke charge at each other and they both deliver strikes and exchange blow after blow while neither of them are giving each other an inch but then Lucy delivers a spin kick but Luke disappears and reappears behind Lucy and attempts to slash Lucy with his blade but Lucy backs off and bends air at Luke who easily gets rid of it and runs at amazing speed and delivers multi punches but Lucy dodges each punch but Luke slides through the ground, grabs Lucy by her legs, and then sends her down to the ground two times but Lucy gets up and delivers a handstand spin kick followed by a drill kick but Luke strikes Lucy with his blade's hilt and knocks Lucy back.

"You're weak yet, you still keep fighting." Luke said.

"Who says I'm weak?" Lucy asked.

"I figured it would be Fairy Tail who has figured it out already." Luke said.

"That's not true!" Lucy said.

"Actually, it is." Luke said.

Lucy attacks Luke with her whip but Luke grabs the whip and pulls Lucy over to him and then delivers a kick to knock Lucy back but Lucy bends water from her pouch and tries to water whip Luke but Luke sends a slash streak from his blade to get Lucy but she avoids the attack and attacks with fast punches and a flurry of kicks but Luke dives into the ground and goes underneath Lucy and then upper slashes her and then aerial slashes and sends Lucy back to the ground but Lucy bends two whirlwinds and throws them at Luke and even though the whirlwinds get him he goes through them and attacks with his blade followed by a powerful punch.

"No! I'm not losing to you!" Lucy said.

"You really are stupid...even when you were a child." Luke mumbled.

"This fight isn't over until it's actually over." Lucy said.

"Good. Let's finish this dance." Luke said and the two charge at each other again.

Meanwhile in a pond of another part of the canyon Aang and Katara move water around in circular motion.

"You this block you're having is only temporary, right?" Katara asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang said.

"You do realize that's the problem. If you face your issue instead of avoiding it..." Katara was cut off by Aang.

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know! I get it okay? I need to face it head on like a rock, but I just can't do it. I don't know why, but I just can't." Aang said.

"Aang, if water and fire are opposites, then what's the opposite of air?" Katara asked.

"I guess it's earth." Aang answered.

"That's why it's so difficult for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite. You'll figure it out. I know you will. Think fast!" Katara said as she throws a piece of grass at the Airbender but Aang bends water to slice the grass quickly. "Excellent. You have the reflexes of a Waterbending master." Katara said.

"Thank you, Katara. Sifu Katara." Aang said bowing and Katara smiles and bows back.

Back with Iroh, Zuko, and Aiko Iroh starts drawing the symbols of the element countries on dirt.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable to adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." Iroh explained.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It's important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you only take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." Iroh said.

"All this four element talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko said.

"It's the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. It might also be for the Celestial Mage. But it can make you more powerful too." Aiko said.

"Indeed. Now, the technique I'm about to teach you is the one I learned by studying the Waterbenders." Iroh said.

Back at the canyon Aang is meditating and Toph and Jiba arrive and Toph is carrying Aang's staff.

"Aang, I found these nuts in your bag. I figured you wouldn't mind." Toph said.

"Besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover and a weakling to do anything about it." Jiba said.

"As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have." Aang said.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I have this awesome nutcracker." Jiba said making Aang turn to see Jiba having Aang's staff now and Jiba uses the staff to break the nutshells.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't..." Aang was cut off by a crack. "It's an antique, handcrafted by the monks..." Another crack occurs. "It's a delicate instrument." Aang said.

"It's not the only delicate instrument around here." Toph replied as the blind siblings walk away and Jiba starts whacking rocks with Aang's staff.

"Ohm." Aang continues to meditate.

"Um, Aang, have you seen..." Wendy was cut off by Aang.

"Meditating here." Aang said.

"But this is important. It's almost sundown and Sokka and Gray aren't back yet." Katara said.

"Yeah and what about Luce? She should be back from her fly around by now." Natsu said and then they hear a groan and they see Appa flying and landing on the ground.

"Hey, Appa. What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"And where is Lucy? I thought she was with you." Erza said and Appa starts groaning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, big guy." Happy said and Grace barks to communicate with the bison.

"What are they saying?" Katara asked.

"I think Appa's tryin' to say is that Luce is in trouble." Natsu said.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Natsu answered.

"Let's split up then." Aang said.

"Natsu and I will go with Appa to search for Lucy. You three split up to find Gray and Sokka. Let's move." Erza said as she and Natsu get on Appa and he starts to fly off while Aang, Katara, and Wendy start searching for Sokka and Gray.

Meanwhile with Gray and Sokka.

"Okay, karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff. If Gray and I can get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm." Sokka said.

"Please give up your sarcasm. It's irritating enough." Gray said while the cub is yanking Sokka's ponytail.

"What? That's all I got. It's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka, the meat loving and sarcasm guy." Sokka said.

"Don't forget annoying." Gray said.

"Look, I can be the veggie and straight talking fellow." Sokka said and then Aang shows up.

"Gray, Sokka." Aang said.

"Aang! Thank goodness! You got any meat?" Sokka asked.

"So much for giving up meat." Gray said.

"You two okay?" Aang asked.

"Other than being stuck all day, we're fine." Gray said and Aang starts to pull the two.

"Stop! Stop! You're pulling our fingers out, but I don't the rest of us are coming." Sokka said.

"I think I can Airbend you out." Aang said as he bends a gust of wind but Sokka and Gray are still trapped.

"Seriously, Aang?" Gray asked.

"Look, I know you're a bit new at this, but we could use some Earthbending here." Sokka said.

"I...I can't." Aang said.

"You can't? Whatever. Go get Toph and Jiba." Gray said.

"I can't do that either." Aang said.

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Because it would be...uncomfortable." Aang said.

"Uncomfortable. Well, I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable." Sokka said sarcastically.

"And so much for giving up sarcasm." Gray said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this whole Earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. That puts me into a really awkward position." Aang said.

"Awkward position...I think I know that feeling." Sokka said.

"If I try, I fail, but if I don't try, I'm never gonna get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place." Aang said.

"Aang, you do realize that learning to Earthbend was never gonna be easy, right?" Gray asked.

"I know." Aang said.

"Was it easy when you started learning to Waterbend?" Gray asked.

"Not really." Aang answered.

"There you have it. Learning to bend is not easy." Gray said.

"What about you mages? You had to learn your magic in the past, right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. You should know that learning bending and magic is not easy. That, and earth is the opposite of air, which means it's more difficult for you." Gray said.

"Yeah. Figured that out." Aang said.

"You'll get it. You have to." Gray said and the cub appears.

"Aang, this is our friend, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang." Sokka introduced.

"When'd you start naming it. It's not our pet." Gray said.

"I think it's a cute name for a baby saber-tooth-moose-lion cub." Aang said.

"Really? He looks nothing like a saber-tooth-moose-lion." Sokka said.

"It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in. What're you doing out here by yourself? Did you lose your mama?" Aang asked but just then a gaint saber-tooth-moose-lion appears.

"Oh, crap." Gray said.

Back with Zuko, Iroh, and Aiko.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A Waterbender their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I found a way to do this with lightning." Iroh said.

"You can teach to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked.

"If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arms to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean." Iroh said laughing.

"I couldn't agree more." Aiko said to herself.

"From the stomach, you direct it up again, and then out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow, like this." Iroh explained and the two start redirecting motion. "Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked.

"I think so." Zuko said.

"Come on. You've got to feel the flow." Iroh said flowing his arms.

"Oh, Father." Aiko said.

Zuko and Iroh keep practicing their redirect movement.

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh said.

"Great. I'm ready to try it with real lightning." Zuko said.

"What? No. Lightning is very dangerous." Iroh said.

"But I thought that was the point. You teaching me to protect myself from it." Zuko said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going shoot lightning at you." Iroh replied.

"Aiko, can you..." Zuko was cut off by Aiko.

"Out of the question. If you're lucky, you'll never have to use this technique at all." Aiko said.

"If you two won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko said as he rides away.

"You're so stubborn." Aiko said shaking her head.

Meanwhile Lucy and Luke are still fighting and even though Lucy keeps getting beaten she's unwilling to give in to Luke and so she keeps fighting back with her martial arts style and bending but Luke is a more deadly opponent and keeps striking Lucy.

"Your stubbornness will only get you killed. Have you not learn that at all?" Luke asked.

"I won't die! And I'll make sure Aang doesn't either!" Lucy said.

"Whatever." Luke said as charges at Lucy and slide dashes with his blade while unleashing dark energy injuring Lucy.

Lucy gets back up and attacks with her whip but Luke uses his blade to cut Lucy's whip in half and destroys it and then Luke starts punching Lucy again despite her trying to dodge and Luke drill punches but Lucy bends air at Luke but Luke goes underground again and then goes under Lucy and tries to upper slash her again but Lucy dodges this time and multi kicks followed by bending a water whip but Luke recovers.

"Okay. I'm sick of you now. Time to unleash this." Luke said. "STORM DRAGON ROAR!" Luke shouted as rain and lightning come out of his mouth and gets the shocked Lucy.

"What?! You're a..." Lucy was cut off by Luke.

"Correct. Not only I'm a Celestial Mage, but I'm also a Dragon Slayer. A Storm Dragon Slayer. Storm Dragon Wing Attack!" Luke yelled as he strikes at Lucy with his Storm Magic on his fist.

Lucy recovers from Luke's attack and tries to fight back but Luke slashes with his blade followed by his Storm Magic of creating hail getting Lucy but Lucy bends the hail to turn it into water and tries to strike but Luke uses Storm Magic to create mist around him and Lucy disperses the mist with Airbending and attempts to strike at Luke but Luke throws a slash streak but Lucy dodges and delivers a spin kick but Luke rushes to Lucy.

"Your luck ran out." Luke whispered in Lucy's ear as he stabs Lucy in the stomach with his blade and then unleashes dark energy on Lucy injuring her and then Luke kicks her away and falls to the ground. "Is that really all you've got?" Luke asked unimpressed.

"N-No...I'm not done with you...yet." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I don't think so. You're not even worth my time. I just came here to complete my mission, nothing more. As far as I'm concern, your time of living is over." Luke said as he prepares to stab Lucy with his blade but...

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A voice yelled and fire is going at Luke who backs off and sees Natsu and Erza appearing at Lucy's side.

"Oh, great. It's Lucy's so-called friends." Luke said.

"Shut up! We ARE her friends! If you EVER lay a hand on Luce again, I'LL kill you!" Natsu yelled and Luke laughs.

"You really care for this weakling? Seriously? I'd stay away from this whore if I were you." Luke said.

"Don't you EVER talk that way about Lucy! She's our friend! She will ALWAYS be our friend! No matter what!" Erza said.

"How precious. Fine. I'll come back for her later. Consider that whore on probation." Luke said as he disappears through mist.

"G-Guys...I'm sorry for leaving without actually telling you." Lucy said.

"Luce, you're our friend. You can't handle everything yourself. We always have your back." Natsu said.

"Let us return." Erza said.

"You two are not mad at me?" Lucy asked.

"No. We're not. It would great if you let us fight by your side. You have to remember we're a team." Natsu said.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry." Lucy said and they get on Appa who flies off.

Meanwhile Aang, Gray, and Sokka deal with the moose-lion mother.

"Uh, we found your cub. We have no problem with you. We're friendly." Aang said letting the cub go but the moose-lion snarls.

"Aang, this is really bad." Gray said.

"You gotta get us out of here." Sokka said.

The moose-lion charges but Aang sends it over with his Airbending.

"Aang, you need to use Earthbending. There's no other way." Gray said and Aang tries to Earthbend but nothing happens.

"Oh, no." Aang said as he jumps on a rock. "Woo hoo! Look at me!" Aang said as he starts dancing but the moose-lion charges again but Aang pushes it back.

"Please don't leave us like that again." Sokka said.

"I won't." Aang said as he stands his ground and the moose-lion charges one more time but Aang uses his Airbending to push it away and it leaves.

Just then a clap is heard and they see Toph and Jiba.

"What are you two doing here?" Gray asked.

"Enjoying the show." Toph answered.

"What? You two were here the whole time?" Aang asked.

"Pretty much." Jiba answered.

"Why didn't either of you do anything? Gray and Sokka were in trouble. I was in trouble. You two could have helped us get away!" Aang said.

"Guess it didn't occur to us." Toph said as she drops a nut while Jiba tries to break with the staff but Aang grabs it.

"Enough! Both of you! I want my staff back now!" Aang said as he takes the staff away.

"Do it now, Airhead." Jiba said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Earthbend, Twinkle Toes. You just stood your ground against the crazy beast. You also stood your ground against me. What's more impressive is that you stood your ground against Jiba. You got the stuff." Toph said.

"But..." Aang was cut off by Jiba.

"Shut up and do it!" Jiba yelled and Aang slams the ground and sends a rock against the wall.

"You did it! You're an Earthbender." Toph said.

"I can't believe it." Aang said.

"Hey, I hate to ruin your happy moment, but can you please Earthbend us out of here?" Gray asked.

"No problem." Aang said but Toph stops him.

"Let me handle this. You're still new to this. You might crush them." Toph said.

"Yeah. No crushing please." Sokka said and Toph and Jiba kick up a rock and they yank the two out.

It's now nightfall and they return to their site and Katara and Wendy meet up.

"You found them!" Katara said hugging Sokka.

"The whole time, we were in that hole, not knowing if we were gonna live or die. It makes a man realize what's really important." Sokka said.

"Save the sappy speech for later, Sokka. Your talking is hurting my ears now." Gray said.

"Hey, Katara! Look what I can do!" Aang said as he bends a rock and slams it to the ground.

"You did it!" Wendy said.

"I knew you would." Katara said. "You two used the positive trick, didn't you?" Katara asked.

"Yep. It worked wonders." Toph said.

Just then Appa comes flying down and Lucy, Natsu, and Erza get off.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! Look!" Aang said as he bends a rock and smashes it.

"That's great! You can Earthbend now." Lucy said.

"Yep. The key is being completely rooted. Physically and mentally unmovable." Aang said and Appa licks Aang and makes him fall and Sokka starts to laugh and Aang joins the laughter while Lucy giggles.

"That's great, Aang. I'm glad you..." Lucy cuts herself off as she collapses on the ground and is now unconscious shocking everyone.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled shocked.

"Oh, no! What happened?" Katara asked.

"We found Lucy being attacked by one of those cloaked wizards. He was going to kill Lucy, but we stopped him just in time." Erza answered.

"This isn't good." Aang said.

"Can't you guys do something?" Sokka asked and Katara uses Waterbending to heal while Wendy uses her Healing Magic.

"She has a lot of injuries. She must have endured some fight." Wendy said.

"Guys, she'll be okay. I can feel her breathing." Toph said.

"Yeah. Me too." Jiba said.

"I hope you two are right. I hope you don't die on us, Lucy." Aang said.

Meanwhile Zuko finds a storm and tries to find lightning.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! I can take it and give it back! Come on! Strike me!" Zuko yelled but no lightning is appearing and Zuko screams.

* * *

**This chapter is FINALLY done! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I worked my ass off on this. Hopefully I'll make more, but I can't promise that. Anyway, I'm out and I'll see you all later.**


	30. Searching the Ancient Library

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 10: Searching the Ancient Library **

The gang are in savanna landscape with holes on the ground and Aang is sitting cross-legged in front of the holes with a flute in his hands.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked and Toph places her hands on the ground.

"A lot actually. There's hundreds of little..." Toph was cut off by Aang's 'shh'.

"I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise." Aang said as he blows on his flute and a groundhog creature rises from one of the holes and mimics the note Aang just played and Aang plays again and another groundhog mimics the note. "I'm putting an orchestra together!" Aang said.

"Orchestra? La-di-da." Gray said.

Aang plays with his flute again and more groundhogs mimic the notes he's playing while Momo tries to get one of the groundhogs but misses and Aang plays four notes and groundhogs mimic the four notes and Aang was about to play another note but Lucy plugs it with her finger causing nothing to play.

"Aang, I don't want to be a killjoy or anything, but we have more important things to worry about." Lucy said.

"Indeed. We should be making plans." Erza said.

"We did make plans. We're gonna take mini-vacations." Jiba said.

"There's no time for vacations." Sokka replied.

"Look, I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. And Lucy is also doing the same thing with Airbending and Waterbending. I practice hard everyday with Katara and Toph. I've been training my arrow off." Aang said.

"Yeah. I mean, what's so bad about having fun in our downtime?" Natsu asked.

"Look, Aang, even if we do master the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation or anything." Lucy said.

"Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? Knock, knock. Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so." Sokka said.

"They're right even though Sokka's sarcasm was unnecessary. We must find some intelligence if we're going to end this war." Erza said.

"Okay. How about this, we'll finish our mini-vacations and then we'll find some intelligence on the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"That sounds good to me." Wendy said and she opens a map. "It's your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go?" Wendy asked.

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing." Katara suggested.

"Hey, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring." Aang said.

"You don't usually say 'pristine'." Gray said.

"I know. It's one of nature's wonders." Aang said.

"Okay. Let's go and then we'll continue our quest." Lucy said as she starts to walk to Appa but stumbles but keeps walking.

"I wonder if she's gonna be okay." Aang said.

"The way she's moving now, I doubt she'll be able to travel now." Sokka said.

"I'm sure she will be fine. I hope." Erza said.

"I still don't know who those cloaked bastards are or what they want with Luce, but I'll find 'em and kill them." Natsu said.

"Natsu, calm yourself. We're all concerned about Lucy, but we can't just baby her." Gray said.

"Nothing bad will happen to Lucy. I'm gonna make sure of that." Aang said.

"We both will." Natsu said grinning.

The gang later arrive at the Misty Palms Oasis but it's not what they expected.

"Aang, I thought you said this was one of nature's wonders." Wendy said.

"Guess the ownership was changed since I was here." Aang said laughing sheepishly.

They walk through the entrance but the sign falls down and breaks but they walk into a bar while passing five Sandbenders and one of them spits at Erza's feet but she delivers a punch at the Sandbender and knocking him out forcing the other Sandbenders to run but Katara and Lucy escort Erza into the bar which is filled with weary travelers.

"One mango please." A man said and the bartender cuts a bowl from ice, dices mangoes, chops a piece of fruit, pours a jug of milk into the bowl, puts and umbrella and a straw and the bartender gives the drink to the man who pays the bartender.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." Sokka said.

"Same here." Natsu said and the two run to the bartender.

The man then bumps into Aang and causes his drink to spill over Aang's clothes.

"No problem. I clean up easy." Aang said as he Airbends himself dry and the man gasps.

"You're a living relic." The man said.

"Thanks. I try." Aang said.

"An Air Nomad right in front of me. I'm Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the Air Temples do you hail from?" Zei asked.

"The Southern Air Temple." Aang answered.

"Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" Zei asked.

"Are fruit pies and agricultural product?" Aang asked.

"Truly fascinating. This one's for the journal." Zei said as he writes his journal.

"Uh, Professor, do you by any chance have current map? Ours seems a little dated." Lucy said.

"Certainly." Zei answered.

Zei shows them a map and Sokka looks at the map.

"What? No Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" Sokka asked.

"You've made a lot of trips to the desert." Katara said.

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I've lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan Shi Tong's Library." Zei explained.

"You've spent years walking through a desert to find some guy's library?" Jiba asked.

"This library is more valuable than gold, young man. It's said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless." Zei said.

"Sounds like good times, Professor." Wendy said.

"Oh, it is, young lady. According to legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers." Zei said.

"So this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka asked but Erza pulls his ear.

"He means the assistants look like actual foxes." Erza said annoyed.

"You're both right. They're handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read so that we might better ourselves." Zei explained.

"If this places has books from all over the world, then should that also mean they've got info on the Fire Nation?" Gray asked.

"Or maybe a map?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it must be in Wan Shi Tong's Library." Zei said.

"In that case, it's my turn to pick. I'd like to spend my vacation at the library!" Sokka said.

"Again, unnecessary, but I think that's a good idea." Erza said.

"Um, hey. What about us?" Jiba asked.

"Yeah. When do we get to pick?" Toph asked.

"You two gotta work here a little longer before you're both qualified for vacation time." Sokka said and Toph slams her fist against the table while Jiba bends an earth pillar under Sokka and sends him to the ceiling.

"Of course, there's a matter in finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert and almost died each time." Zei said.

"So it's impossible to cross?" Wendy asked but Lucy has an idea.

"Hey, Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Lucy asked.

"A sky bison?! You actually have one?" Zei asked but then they hear a bark.

"That's Grace." Lucy said.

The gang go outside and they see Appa growling at Sandbenders while Grace barks at them.

"Sandbenders, shoo! Away from the bison!" Zei said and the Sandbenders get on their sand-sailers and drive away by bending a small tornado of sand and sail into the desert.

Appa is flying through the sky in the desert and the gang look around to find Wan Shi Tong's Library.

"Tell me, sky bison. Are you the last of your breed?" Zei asked and Appa growls in response. "Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke your tongue." Zei said.

"I can understand what he..." Happy was cut off by Zei.

"Shush, chatty cat." Zei said.

"You are chatty." Carla said.

"I hope this library isn't hard to find." Natsu said.

"Does this place even exist?" Jiba asked.

"Some say it doesn't." Zei said.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Toph asked frustrated.

Appa is still flying through the desert.

"There it is!" Toph said pointing and the gang see what Toph is pointing at but there is nothing and they glare at her. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." Toph said as she waves in front of her face to remind them that she's blind.

The gang are still searching for the library while Appa is still flying.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a giant building from the air." Gray said and Katara sees something.

"What's that?" Katara asked and Aang makes Appa go to what she saw.

The gang arrive on the ground and they look at what looks like a tower and they looks at the map.

"Forget it. It's not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Gray said.

Just then the gang see what looks like a fox creature holding a scroll with its mouth and walks through the dune.

"What kind of animal is that?" Natsu asked as the fox runs up the tower and the fox enters through the window.

"I think that was one of the Knowledge Seekers. We must be getting close." Zei said.

"No, Professor. I think THIS is the library. It's just buried." Lucy said.

"The library is buried?! My life's ambition is now full of sand! Well, time to start excavating." Zei said as he takes out a small shovel and starts digging but Toph and Jiba places their hands on the tower.

"Actually, that's not necessary. The inside is completely intact. And it's huge." Toph said.

"That fox creature just went through that window." Gray said.

"We should climb up there and have a look." Lucy said.

"You guys should go ahead without us this time." Jiba said.

"You two have a problem with libraries?" Natsu asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing considering you're not even the reader type, Ash-for Brains." Gray said.

"Shut up, Snowman!" Natsu yelled.

"Wanna go right now?!" Gray yelled.

"Standin' right here! Let's go!" Natsu yelled but Erza smacks the two of them.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza said.

"Anyway, to answer Spiky's question, we've held books before and they don't really do it for us." Toph said.

"Right." Katara said.

"Let us know if they have something you guys can listen to." Jiba said.

"Sokka, see if you can tie your boomerang to a rope." Lucy said.

"Got it." Sokka said as he ties his boomerang with a rope and throws it into the window and Appa starts to growl.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't make you go underground again. You can stay here with Toph and Jiba." Aang said.

"Grace, you're staying here with Appa, Toph, and Jiba. Okay? If there's anything wrong, give out a good bark." Lucy said and Grace barks in agreement.

Appa and Grace look at Toph and Jiba.

"What's up?" Toph asked and Appa groans while Grace barks.

The gang and Zei start to scale the rope inside the library and as they get inside they start climbing down while Happy, Carla, and Momo fly down.

"Oh, this is breathtaking. The spirit spared no expense in designing this place. Look at these beautiful buttresses!" Zei said and Aang, Sokka, and Natsu giggle at the word buttresses. "What's funny?" Zei asked.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They're idiots." Lucy said.

"C'mon, Luce. Let us have a little laugh." Natsu said.

"Yeah. We like architecture too." Aang said.

"Right." Lucy replied sarcastically.

The gang are now off the rope and are now on a bridge.

"My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol..." Zei said confusing Aang, Katara, Sokka, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy.

"Nice owl." Lucy said.

Just then they hear a noise and so the gang and Zei hide behind pillars and a giant owl walks over to the bridge and examines the rope while Lucy takes a little peek.

_"What's with the owl?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

The owl then turns its head around.

"I know you're back there." The owl said.

_"It talks?" _Lucy asked in her mind as she hides again.

"Hello. I am Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." Zei said as he walks out of the pillar.

"You should leave the way you came. Unless you wish to be a STUFFED head of Anthropology." The owl said showing three stuffed animal heads making Zei gulp.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Erza asked as she and rest of the gang walk out of the pillars.

"Indeed. I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things'. And you are obviously humans, which by the way, are no longer permitted in my study." Wan Shi Tong.

"What do you have against humans?" Wendy asked.

"Hm! Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that Firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." Wan Shi Tong answered. "So who are you trying to destroy?" Wan Shi Tong asked leaning to Sokka.

"What? No! No destroying! We're not even into that." Sokka said.

"Then why are you here?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"Look, we're just here to get some knowledge. Nothing more." Lucy said and the owl turns to her.

"If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it." Wan Shi Tong said.

"I'm not lying. For your information, I'm the Celestial Mage and I'm traveling with the Avatar, who is the bridge of our worlds." Lucy said showing Aang. "You'll vouch, won't you?" Lucy asked the Airbender.

"Yeah. I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word." Aang said bowing.

"Very well. I will allow you to peruse my vast collection...on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." Zei said showing a book.

"First edition. Very nice." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the book with his wing.

"I have this authentic Waterbending scroll." Katara said showing the scroll.

"That you stole." Gray mumbled but Katara stomps on his foot in annoyance making him wince in pain.

"Ooh, the illustrations are quite stylish." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the scroll.

"Uh...oh! I know!" Aang said as he takes out his wanted poster.

"I suppose that counts." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the wanted poster.

"Here. I hope this'll be good for this place." Natsu said as he takes out a fairy tale book and the gang look at him. "What? I got this from Igneel." Natsu said.

"I suppose fairy tale books are allowed here." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the fairy tale book.

"Um, I hope this good too. My foster mother reads this to me." Wendy said as she takes out another fairy tale book.

"Very well. I will allow that." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes Wendy's fairy tale book.

"I have this weapons book." Erza said as she shows a weapon book.

"As long as it's not going be used for evil purposes, it may be allowed in my study." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the weapon book.

"This is my ice book that I got from Ur." Gray said as he takes out an ice book.

"Well, this library is in a desert, but at least there is good knowledge of Ice Magic." Wan Shi Tong said as he takes the ice book.

"Okay, great spirit, check this out." Sokka said as he ties a piece of string into a butterfly knot and the owl just looks at him with no emotion. "It's a special knot. That counts as knowledge." Sokka said trying to be convincing.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Wan Shi Tong asked as he takes the butterfly knot much to Sokka's annoyance and the owl turns to Lucy. "What do you have to offer?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"I have a journal I've been writing throughout our journey, but I'm not finished with it." Lucy said.

"Very well. I will allow you to finish your journal. Enjoy the library. Oh, and one more thing, I'd like ti tell your friend that stripping is not allowed in my library." Wan Shi Tong said as he flies down and Gray notices he's in his boxers again.

"Oh, come on!" Gray said as he starts searching for his clothes.

"Not very bright. I'm bright enough to fool him." Sokka said.

"Let it go, Sokka. Let's find what we're looking for." Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka said.

Outside the library Toph, Jiba, Appa, and Grace are resting in the shade.

"So, Appa, you like...flying?" Toph asked and Appa groans.

"My sis and I are more comfortable on the ground where we can see. We don't see the way you two do." Jiba said.

"We feel the vibrations in the ground with our feet, but the sand is so loose and shifty. It makes everything fuzzy." Toph said and Appa growls while Grace barks. "Not that anything is wrong with fuzzy." Toph said and Appa grunts and Grace snarls.

"This is boring. There's nothin' to do." Jiba said.

Inside the library the gang are exploring and Aang finds a book and sees what looks like lion-turtles in the book.

"Hey, look at these weird lion-turtle things." Aang said showing the book to the others.

"Meh, I've seen weirder." Sokka said.

"So have we." Gray said.

"Hey, Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left-handed?" Happy asked showing a book.

"I always knew I was special." Aang said.

Lucy keeps exploring around the library until she stumbles upon a podium with a burnt piece of paper in it and curious she manages to open the podium to take a look at the piece of paper.

"I wonder what this means?" Lucy asked and she hears a voice.

"Lucy!" The voice called and she turns to see Sokka.

"Lucy, you won't believe what I found. I found anoth..." Sokka cuts himself off as he looks at the paper Lucy is carrying. "Where did you get that?" Sokka asked.

"From that podium. I just wanted to look at it." Lucy answered and Sokka takes the paper and reads it.

"Lucy, do you realize what this means?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You just found useful information! Look at this! This paper says 'The darkest day in Fire Nation history'. It has a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else. C'mon, let's find it!" Sokka said as he grabs Lucy's arm and starts running across the gang.

"Sokka, what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Yeah and why're you pulling Luce's arm?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy found something and I wanna know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising." Sokka said.

The gang follow Sokka and Lucy through the library.

"The information on the Fire Nation could be in there." Sokka said but they arrive at a room full of ashes.

"Firebenders..." Erza said.

"They must've destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation." Gray said.

"That's so unfair! Just when I think we're one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago! I need to know what happened on the darkest day." Sokka said and then they see a Knowledge Seeker.

"Hey, it's one of those knowledge fox guys." Natsu said.

"Hey, little guy. Can you please us out with our problem?" Lucy asked and the Knowledge Seeker points outside the room.

"It wants us to follow it." Wendy said.

"Okay. Come on." Katara said.

The gang follow the Knowledge Seeker to a large round door and the Knowledge Seeker enters through a small door and the large door opens allowing the gang to enter the center of the room while the Knowledge Seeker pushes a lever making a domed ceiling change from day to night.

"This room is a true marvel, a mechanical wonder. It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving." Zei said.

"This is beautiful and all, but how is this helpful?" Gray asked.

"I think these dials represent dates and times. Sokka, try to enter that date from the parchment you and Lucy took." Katara said but Sokka shushes her.

"Katara, not in front of the fox. He's with the owl." Sokka said making the Knowledge Seeker whimper.

"Just enter that dial!" Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Ever since you recovered, you're becoming tense." Sokka said as he looks at the parchment and changes four of the calendar wheels and pushes the lever to change from day to night.

"I got to hand it to Sokka. He picked the best mini-vacation for sure." Aang said.

"Too bad that's gonna end soon." Happy said and the ceiling changes from night to day and the planetarium goes dark.

"What happened to the sun?" Natsu asked.

"Great. He must have broken it." Aang said.

"Wait. It's not broken. The sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse!" Sokka said.

"That must be this darkest day in Fire Nation history you mentioned." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day. I don't know what, but I do know why! Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse!" Sokka said shaking Lucy but lets go. "Sorry." Sokka said.

"That makes sense. Think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the Waterbenders. This is huge!" Katara said and they hear the Knowledge Seeker whimper.

"Okay. You earned it." Erza said as she takes out a snack and tosses it at the fox.

"So what now?" Wendy asked.

"We've gotta this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse and then..." Sokka stops talking.

"We invade the Fire Nation when they're helpless." Lucy said and Sokka nods.

"The Fire Lord is going down!" Sokka said.

Just then something appears behind Sokka.

"Uhh..." Gray said pointing at what's behind Sokka and it's Wan Shi Tong.

"Mortals are so predictable. And are such terrible liars." Wan Shi Tong said.

"Oh, crap." Natsu said.

"You have betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes." Wan Shi Tong said.

"You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library." Gray said.

"Yeah. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information." Sokka said.

"You think you're the first people to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies." Wan Shi Tong said.

"We had no choice." Wendy said.

"Please. We're just desperate to protect the people we love." Aang said.

"And now I'm going to protect what I love." Wan Shi Tong replied as he starts flapping his wings.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again." Wan Shi Tong said as sand starts pouring.

"He's sinking the library!" Carla said.

"We need to get out of here." Katara said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You already know too much." Wan Shi Tong said as he tries to peck at the gang but Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer to whack the owl.

"C'mon!" Gray said as they leave the planetarium but Wan Shi Tong pursues them.

Back outside the library Toph, Jiba, Appa, and Grace are resting but then Appa and Grace snarl as the ground starts to shake.

"We told you. We don't wanna snuggle." Toph said but Appa runs from the tower.

"What's his problem?" Jiba asked and Grace barks.

"Wait a minute. Library sinking...the library is sinking!" Toph said.

"Oh, crap!" Jiba said and the twins punch their fists into the tower to try and stop it from sinking.

Back inside the library the gang and Zei run from Wan Shi Tong who keeps chasing them.

"Great Knowledge Spirit, I beg you, do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes." Zei begged but Aang uses his Airbending to pull Zei away from the owl allowing Wendy to use Sky Dragon Roar to attack Wan Shi Tong sending the owl falling.

"We need to get back to the surface." Aang said.

"Hold on. I gotta get back to the planetarium. We still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen." Sokka said.

"You're right. If we leave now, we'll never get the information. Let's go, Sokka." Erza said.

"Right. Aang, come with us. We might need cover." Sokka said.

"We'll find the way out." Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Lucy, I found this while I was exploring." Sokka said as he takes out a Zodiac Celestial Key and throws it to Lucy who catches it.

"Thanks, Sokka." Lucy said and Wan Shi Tong gets between the groups.

"Go!" Katara said and Aang, Erza, and Sokka run.

"Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Katara, let's get out of here now." Lucy said.

"Right." Natsu said as he throws fireballs at Wan Shi Tong while Gray shoots ice and start moving.

As Zei avoids Wan Shi Tong he finds a book and starts reading while Lucy summons Chou and they two start fighting against the owl while Natsu uses Fire Dragon Wing Attack while Gray uses Ice Make: Lance and attacks with it while Katara and Wendy keep evading.

Back outside the library Toph and Jiba keep struggling to keep the library from sinking but then Grace starts barking while Appa grunts.

"What now?" Jiba asked as three sand-sailers appear and one of the Sandbenders throw a blast of sand at Appa.

"Who's there?" Toph asked as the sand-sailers circle around Appa and the Sandbenders jump off.

Meanwhile Aang, Erza, and Sokka return to the planetarium.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang asked.

"If the calendar can tell us about the eclipse in the past, then maybe it'll project when the next eclipse will happen." Sokka answered.

"But we can't check every single date." Aang said.

"We don't have to. We just need to check every date before Sozin's Comet arrives. After that...let's not think about that." Sokka said.

"Let's hurry before Wan Shi Tong shows up." Erza said.

"Right." Sokka said.

Sokka adjusts the wheels while Aang pulls the lever while Erza keeps watch and the moon is traveling because of Sokka's adjustments and day and night keep traveling and Sokka tries again.

"Come on, eclipse." Aang said pushing the lever.

Sokka keeps adjusting until the moon and the sun travel and the moon overlaps the sun.

"That's it! The solar eclipse! It's just a few months away." Sokka said as he writes the date on a piece of paper.

"Good. Now let's get out of here and get to Ba Sing Se." Erza said.

"Yeah." Aang said as they leave the planetarium.

Back outside Appa is surrounded by Sandbenders who are yielding weighted ropes and throw them at the bison but Grace barks and tries to bite at one of the Sandbenders in the leg.

"Ow! You filthy mutt!" One of the Sandbenders yelled as he kicks Grace making her yelp but she gets up and starts biting again. "You stupid cur! Get out my way!" The Sandbender yelled as he bends sand at Grace sending her away and she yelps again and she's severely injured but she limps back to attack.

"Don't make us put this down!" Toph said as she Earthbends a slice of sand at the Sandbenders but she misses.

"No! Stop sinking!" Jiba yelled as he throws three slices of sand but he misses as well.

Appa is still trying to get away but the Sandbenders manage to bring him down but Grace bites the Sandbender again but the Sandbender sand kicks Grace away from the Sandbenders and she's more injured while the Sandbenders finish tying up Appa and he gets dragged away.

"I'm sorry, Appa." Toph said regretfully.

"Grace! Where are you?" Jiba asked looking around and Grace is on the sand ground whimpering due to being injured by the Sandbenders.

Back inside Lucy, Chou, Natsu, and Gray are still dealing with Wan Shi Tong with their magic while Katara and Wendy are still running away until they hide behind a bookshelf but while Wan Shi Tong are still fighting against the mages he sees Momo's tail and Happy's tail.

"At least I'll have more specimens to add to my collection." Wan Shi Tong said as she tries to grab Momo and Happy but Carla air kicks.

"Away from them, you scoundrel!" Carla said but Wan Shi Tong swipes at her with his wing but Lucy catches her.

Katara and Wendy return to the bridge with their rope but Wan Shi Tong is still chasing after them but the two girls prepare to fight.

"Your Waterbending won't do you much here. I've studied Northern style, Southern style, and even Foggy Swamp style. Not even your Sky Magic will help you either. I know all about you Dragon Slayers and you are the weakest one of all." Wan Shi Tong said but Aang flies with his glider while holding Sokka and Erza and Sokka drops down and whacks the owl with a book.

"That's called 'Sokka style' Learn it!" Sokka said but Wan Shi Tong gets up.

"You insolent human!" Wan Shi Tong said as he blows a gust of wind at Sokka and blows him away.

"Here's Lucy style!" Lucy yelled as she delivers a powerful kick at the owl and knocks him out.

"Thanks for that." Sokka said.

"Let's get outta here." Gray said.

The gang start to climb up the rope but then Lucy sees Zei surrounded by books.

"Professor, what are you doing? Come with us!" Lucy said.

"I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent too long trying to this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this in the world. I could spend an eternity here." Zei said.

"Okay. Have fun with your knowledge." Natsu said.

"C'mon." Katara said.

Wan Shi Tong then cuts the rope with his beak causing the gang to fall off but Aang glides and catches them and they start to fly up but the owl chases after them but the gang manage to escape the library and are back outside and Toph and Jiba let go of the tower making it sink completely.

"We got it! There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation is trouble!" Sokka said hugging Katara.

"That's great. Now we..." Lucy was cut off by a whimper and she looks around to find Grace on the ground injured. "GRACE!" Lucy cried as she runs to the polar-dog. "Grace, what happened to you?! Who did this?!" Lucy asked and Grace whimpers. "I promise I'll never leave you alone again!" Lucy cried.

"Here, Lucy, let me heal Grace." Wendy said as she uses her Healing Magic to heal Grace's injuries.

"How did Grace get like that?" Gray asked.

"Whoever did this to you, Grace, I'm going to send that person straight to hell for what they've done." Lucy said with hostility.

"Poor Grace. At least she is okay now." Aang said but he's looking around. "Toph, Jiba, where's Appa?" Aang asked and the blind siblings shake their heads making the Airbender gasp and tears start to flow from his eyes.

"No...you don't mean..." Lucy stops talking as she realizes this as she closes her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna take a break from this story right now. More will be out. I'm out now and until then, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
